


Волчье сердце

by SeverinLee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angels&Demons, Character Development, Dark, Demons, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mysticism, POV First Person, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Telepathic Bond, Time Travel, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 151,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinLee/pseuds/SeverinLee
Summary: - Surge, et vade respirare! - выдавил я из себя, сжав раненую ладонь над грудью голема и раздирая свою уже немного зажившую руку. - Mihi obideri!Вместо того, чтобы погаснуть, как описывалось в дневниках о призыве демона, свечи полыхнули, словно костры, на несколько метров взвивая в чёрное небо тонкие языки пламени.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

— Ах, эта пыльная дорога, пропахшая дизелем, я так по ней скучала! — Мэйбл демонстративно потопала пяткой по дороге, поднимая клубы пресловутой пыли. — Ммм! Запах Гравити Фолз!  
Я помотал головой, сгоняя дорожную дремоту. Мы вывалились из автобуса только затем, чтобы перетащить чемоданы в багажник машины дяди Стэна.   
— Ха! А вот и Диппер! — грубый голос согнал остатки сна, и чей-то твердый кулак почти ласково потер меня по макушке, пока я пытался повторно прийти в себя в медвежьих объятиях Стэнли. Мэйбл, уже получившая дозу родственной ласки, клеила на машину фиолетовую наклейку с единорогом и надписью «Only classy gurls». Мельком я заметил еще несколько пачек, выглядывавших из ее новомодного серебристого пленочного рюкзака, — вероятно, она взяла сюда все, что только можно, чтобы устроить очередные соревнования крутости с Пасификой. Следующим дополнением стала Пухля, запрыгнувшая на заднее сиденье (уже с трудом).  
— А ты, кажется, подрос еще чуток! — тяжелая пятерня Стэна опустилась на мое плечо, практически вбивая в дорожную пыль. — Ладно, погнали, я не собираюсь тут торчать вечность! Пошевеливайся и закидывай свои шмотки в багажник!   
— И я тебя рад видеть, дядя Стэн, — улыбнулся я. Старый ворчун неисправим.   
— Воу, дядя Стэн, ты почистил машину! — воскликнула Мэйбл, залезая на переднее сиденье. — Я вижу, ты подготовился к нашему приезду! О божечки-кошечки, это же новый бантик! — она подцепила пальцем ленту на воротнике Стэна, не переставая вертеться, как юла. Как по мне, бант был как прежде, кроме того, что он был темно-синим, а не бордовым.   
— Не выдумывай, девочка! — фыркнул Стэн. — Сегодня не только ваш приезд, но и общее начало каникул, а значит — туристический сезон! Вся хижина сияет, как слеза младенца или капля джина! Конечно, я не мог позволить копытам Гомперса оставить след на моей обивке навсегда!   
Пока они шутливо бранились, я глазел в окно машины, отталкивая поросячью морду, выпрашивавшую у меня какое-нибудь лакомство. Каждый мой приезд в Гравити Фолз был ознаменован сильнейшей волной ностальгии, и, хотя мы проводили время куда безопаснее, чем когда нам было по двенадцать лет, всяких мистерий и загадок на нашу долю хватало. В прошлый раз я вознамерился примирить мужикотавров и мультимедведя, но у меня решительно ничего не вышло. Правда, определенных успехов я добился: мужикотавры снова прониклись ко мне уважением, несмотря на то, что несчастный мультимедведь так и остался жить в своей пещере, заслушивая кассету с любимыми песнями.   
В этом году я планировал если не окончательно разрешить противостояние, то хотя бы найти какую-нибудь очаровательную мультимедведицу для моего многоголового друга.   
Деревья мелькали за окнами, дома между ними возникали и исчезали, как большие разноцветные грибы. Автобус довез нас только до въезда в город, так что теперь я просто ехал через Гравити Фолз, заново подмечая, что тут изменилось. Дядя Стэн охотно посвящал меня в подробности.   
— Через два месяца после вашего отъезда сюда наведалась новая туристическая достопримечательность. Это был фургон с синими вафлями, так что их владелец, хитрый пройдоха, мог зарабатывать деньги где хотел. Да только я продырявил его колеса на третий день, а заодно чан с красителем, так что да, вот это огромное синее пятно — единственное доказательство моего преступления. Но что там, это же мелкое хулиганство, даже если бы меня поймали, ничего особенного не было бы!   
— Позволь уточнить, дядя Стэн: как много раз ты дырявил ему колеса? — спросила Мэйбл.   
— Я думал, что трех раз хватит, но, видимо, ему было не занимать денег, поэтому он поменял колеса аж семь раз, прежде чем догадался уехать отсюда! — расхохотался дядя Стэн.   
— Дядя, это нехорошо. Удивительно, конечно, что тебя не поймали, но зачем было дырявить несчастному колеса семь раз подряд? — вмешался я в разговор. — Он бы побыл тут всего месяц или два и уехал бы! К тому же ведь это был не сезон.   
— Ага, сейчас! Это как раз были осенние каникулы! Вы с Фордом как две капли воды — даже говорите одинаково, — он хлопнул ладонью по колену, выворачивая руль.   
Меня дернуло вперед — мы остановились.   
Хижина Чудес выглядела словно четыре года назад — ничуть не изменилась. Или она менялась настолько часто, что я уже не замечал? Трудно представить, сколько раз она была разрушена.  
— Дядя Форд! Сус! — закричала Мэйбл. — Как я рада вас видеть!   
Я бросил чемоданы и тоже поспешил поприветствовать всех. Меня наполняло чувство спокойной радости: как будто я каждую осень уезжал в чужие края, а летом возвращался домой на целых три месяца.  
— Хай, Сус! Привет, дядя Форд! — я обнял старика и похлопал по спине. Он словно совсем не изменился, как и дядя Стэн, даже трещинка на линзе очков так и осталась на своем месте.   
— С возвращением, Диппер! Как учеба? — первым делом поинтересовался Форд. Я показал ему оба больших пальца вверх, улыбаясь. — Вот это пацан!   
Похвала от дяди Форда была лучшей наградой за учебу в школе, несмотря на то, что и мои родители были рады, что их сын начал учиться лучше.   
— Форд, я тебя умоляю! Все могут учиться, мужика мужиком делают не мозги! — незамедлительно встрял Стэн. — Иначе Мэйбл бы тоже уже была бы нам внуком, а не внучкой!   
— А я и не говорил, что интеллект — это исключительно мужская привилегия, — в тон ему возразил Форд.   
— Хах, они никогда не перестанут ругаться, — хихикнула Мэйбл мне на ухо, и я заметил, что она слегка зарделась от завуалированной похвалы Стэна.   
— Это точно, — согласился я, подхватывая свой чемодан и сумку с вещами. — Возможно, дядя Стэн надоест мне со своим ворчанием уже завтра, но сейчас я так по всему тут соскучился, что готов слушать его вечно!   
— Сейчас распакуем вещи и пойдем гулять, стряхнем с себя оцепенение долгого ничегонеделания! — решительно сказала моя сестра, втаскивая чемодан наверх. Сус как настоящий джентльмен взялся ей помочь.   
Пока я распаковывал вещи, Мэйбл просто оставила свой чемодан открытым. Рано или поздно все ее вещи переместятся в шкаф. Мне эта магия неподвластна, так что я решил: пусть сама разбирается. Сестра между делом уже сосредоточенно тыкала в телефоне.   
— Алло, Пасифика? Угадай, кто приехал разбавить твое скучное вялое проживание в Гравити Фолз?.. САМАЯ КРУТАЯ ДЕВЧОНКА НА СВЕТЕ! — завизжала она в трубку.   
Несмотря на то, что семья Пасифики разорилась, уже через два года они снова встали на ноги, и, хотя у них до сих пор был только (всего лишь!) один пони, привычку шиковать у них этот удар не отбил. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что Мэйбл и Пасифика соперничали, они сдружились между собой, так что все шло своим чередом. Никаких войн, никаких Странногеддонов, никаких Бредопокалипсисов, демонов, убийств и превращения людей в камень. Разве что парочка призраков.   
Я плюхнулся на свою кровать. Знакомый до каждой трещинки потолок... Сколько снов я под ним увидел, сколько кошмаров. И сколько бессонных ночей прошло здесь с дневниками и фонариком. Никогда этого не забуду.   
— Эй, Диппер? — Форд заглянул в комнату, пока я краем уха слушал Мэйбл и эхо голоса Пасифики. — Слушай, к нам забрели несколько кентавров, заблудились, бедняги. Говорят, тут вообще все странное и непонятное.   
Я улыбнулся.   
— Да-да, они тут одни нормальные и им надо домой. Но прежде чем они двинутся в путь по карте, как я им указал, они останутся на ночлег. Они не спали и не ели несколько дней, так что надо бы им помочь.   
— Что? Но, дядя Форд, где мы разместим нескольких кентавров? — я подскочил.   
— А, не волнуйся, — отмахнулся он. — Они хоть и очень умные создания, но предпочитают кочевой и дикий образ жизни, тебе не понадобится уступать им кровать. Они расположатся на заднем дворе, а я лишь хотел съездить за каким-нибудь овсом для них.   
— А они разве не... эээ... не щиплют травку и все такое?   
— Ну, городскую траву они точно есть не будут. Когда я спросил их об этом, они сказали, что в лесу боятся съесть какого-нибудь гнома ненароком или проглотить фею, — он хмыкнул, — но, как по мне, они просто хотят поесть вкусненького на халяву. Но ничего, кентавры здесь дело редкое, так что я решил им помочь. Поедешь со мной?   
Я кинул взгляд на Мэйбл. Она явно увлеклась разговором с Пасификой, и, хотя мы договаривались пойти прогуляться вместе, я был уверен, что поездка с Фордом не займет много времени.   
Я кивнул и пошел следом за дядей.   
— Дядя Форд, а почему вы не попросили Стэна? Он вроде как посильнее меня будет.   
— Эх, мальчик мой! Ты не замечаешь, но ты растешь, а мы со Стэном только стареем! — заметил Форд. — Посмотри в зеркало и увидишь, какой ты уже крепкий парниша!   
— Вы ведь говорите так не для того, чтобы мне польстить? — я легонько пихнул локтем дядю под бок. Как ни крути, а ростом я уже почти его догнал, опередив и свою сестру, которая остановилась на росте пять с половиной футов. Во мне сейчас было пять футов и восемь дюймов — иными словами, встреть я Робби, то точно смотрел бы ему глаза в глаза, а может быть, и сверху вниз. Я почувствовал легкую гордость и еще чуть расправил плечи.   
На заднем дворе, около машины, обнаружились шестеро кентавров: четверо из них сидели, еще двое стояли. Коренастые туловища, начинавшиеся прямо из основания конской шеи, мощные ноги, мускулы, перекатывавшиеся под кожей и шкурой, тяжелые челюсти, выдававшие лошадиные черты лица (морды?), и круглые глаза с вытянутыми зрачками создавали неоднозначное впечатление. В то же время их торсы, прикрытые футболками поло и майками, а также поклажа и одежда, висевшая на лошадиной части их тел, — то ли попоны, то ли набедренные повязки — говорили о том, что понятие приличий им не чуждо.   
— Йо! — один из них махнул рукой, когда мы подошли ближе. — Меня зовут Фрэнк. Извини, что приходится просить о помощи, но мы впервые в таких странных краях.   
— Приятно познакомиться, я Диппер, — я протянул руку, и Фрэнк ее пожал. — Если честно, я тоже считаю наш городок странным местечком, но я не слышал, чтобы кентавры обитали в местах обычных.   
— Ха! Трудно сказать, что кентавры где-то обитают, — ответил Фрэнк, и я заметил в его речи легкий французский акцент, словно бы он был родом из Канады. — Мы кочуем, и на спутниках нас всегда принимают за табун диких лошадей.   
— Кхм... А вас это... не обижает? — вопрос вырвался у меня, прежде чем я успел подумать об этом.   
— Не-а, — миролюбиво ответил кентавр, пожав плечами. — Мы наполовину лошади, глупо стыдиться своего родства. Многое в нас похоже. Мы скакали на кент-вент хиппи, но решили обойти одну ополоумевшую речку, и вот мы здесь.   
Один из кентавров, сидевших на траве, тренькнул струной банджо, которое он держал в руках.   
— Ладно, мы с дядей Фордом сейчас поедем в город, так что все будет в порядке, — я помахал рукой. — Отдыхайте пока что, а мы раздобудем вам перекус.   
— Добрый ты чувак, Диппер, — заметил Фрэнк, тоже помахав на прощание. — Оно и хорошо, и плохо.   
Мы с Фордом сели в машину.   
— Честно говоря, я ждал не дождался, когда же ты приедешь! — поделился дядя. — Стэн и слушать не желает обо всех моих открытиях и экспериментах, мне и поговорить не с кем!   
— Тогда я весь внимание, — закивал я. То, что дядя Форд с двенадцати лет действительно воспринимал меня как равного, до сих пор было мне как бальзам на душу.   
Гравити Фолз цвел.   
Форд рассказывал мне, как он растаскал тех автономных ботов на запчасти и что теперь у него есть компьютер, который засекает страх, сфера, в которой можно держать опасных существ среднего размера, а также гравитационный излучатель.   
— Прям как в фильмах про пришельцев!   
— Точно! Там еще много полезных деталей было, но они по большей части пошли в дополнение к моим изобретениям, а я был уверен, что это тебя заинтересует.   
Затем он поведал мне о найденном им в пещере хрустальных ядовитых маков водопаде, у которого нет дна и вода в котором просто проваливается в черноту, а также о популяции синебородых гномов, которые, предположительно, вели свою родословную от самого Синего Бороды и почитались остальными гномами за аристократию.   
— Ну и наконец, я обнаружил, что в Гравити Фолз почти повсюду витают микроскопические существа. Я бы сказал, что это микробы, но они обладают разумом, микробам не свойственным. Я засек их благодаря страхосканеру и смог выйти на контакт. Было довольно неловко понимать, что вокруг тебя есть пыль, которая вечно на тебя смотрит. Ха-ха-ха! — рассмеялся он, смотря на мое вытянувшееся лицо. — По счастью, в дома они предпочитают не залетать, у них есть свой кодекс чести. Представляешь, насколько они разумны? Они передвигаются стаями, хотя, учитывая их размер, разумнее сказать, штаммами.   
Мы доехали до сельскохозяйственного магазина и быстро закупились несколькими небольшими мешками. Я покидал все в багажник.   
— Отлично! Уфф... Спина, — пожаловался Форд. — Этот овес!..   
Я усмехнулся.   
— Не прибедняйся, дядя Форд. Я знаю, что ты легко набьешь морду любому демону.   
— Ну, с Сайфером я бы уже не сладил, как много лет назад, — возразил он. — И из-за сидячего образа жизни я совсем растолстел! Случись Странногеддон — мы все погибнем из-за моего пуза.   
Мы рассмеялись. Спустя четыре года события того лета превратились в жуткое приключение, но страх притупился, и я уже не шарахался от любого треугольника. Оставалось только легко и приятно шутить.   
Мы отдали овес кентаврам, и они с удовольствием начали хрустеть зерном. Их челюсти легко перемалывали его, и было ясно, что для кентавров такая еда — все равно что для меня хлопья на завтрак. Потом Мэйбл, увидевшая в кентаврах что-то такое же клевое, как и в некогда любимых ею единорогах, притащила поливалку, играла с ними в салочки под струями воды и подружилась решительно со всеми — сестрица в своем репертуаре. Каждый из кентавров получил наклейку в подарок, а кентавр-музыкант (его звали Малыш Йо) тут же налепил ее на свой инструмент.   
Прогулка была отложена на следующий день, и мы с Мэйбл решили не упускать шанса: развели небольшой костерок на заднем дворе и затусили с нашими новыми знакомыми, которым было что рассказать.   
— Раз кентавр не идет к Мэйбл, то Мэйбл идет к кентавру! — с этими словами моя сестра вынесла несколько пачек зефира и шпажки.   
Вечер опускался медленно и тягуче. Огонь сверкал в синих густых сумерках, зефир пузырился и плавился, и в теплом воздухе плыли карамельные ароматы.   
Кентавры рассказывали свои байки, пока дядя Стэн не окликнул нас с веранды.   
— Дети! Валите спать!   
В нашей чердачной комнатке я распахнул окно. Ночной воздух вплыл внутрь.   
— А, как же хорошо! — простонала Мэйбл, зевнула и повалилась на кровать. Я выглянул из окна вниз: большинство кентавров уже спали, только Малыш Йо едва слышно бренчал что-то на банджо. Кажется, они действительно устали.   
— Они такие классные, да? — спросила Мэйбл. — Настоящщщие хиппи! Мне кажется, я понравилась Джонни. Смотри, какой он мне венок сплел!   
Она нахлобучила на голову сооружение, больше похожее на круглый канат из травы и одуванчиков.   
— Очень мило, Мэйбл, — усмехнулся я. — Но он кентавр, а ты человек.   
— Ну и что! — возмутилась она. — Я никогда не забуду всех своих необычных парней! Особенно Русалдо... — она мечтательно вздохнула.   
Я вспомнил не только мермэна, но и историю его спасения, и не смог удержаться от гримасы. Мэйбл, поняв, о чем я думаю, рассмеялась и уткнулась в свой телефон.   
«Дорогие мама и папа!   
Только когда приезжаешь в Гравити Фолз, понимаешь, как здесь хорошо и как я по нему скучала! Погода тут отличная, и время словно бы застыло: все так же, ну или почти так же, как в прошлом году. И пусть я ощущаю себя бабочкой в смоле, я очень счастливая бабочка в смоле! Вероятно, это веселящая смола, но, так как я уверена, что я не насекомое, застывшее в янтаре на много миллионов лет, и я не умру ужасной смертью от нехватки кислорода, я полностью счастлива. Гравити Фолз передает привет!».  
Она зачитала мне сообщение для родителей и прикрепила к нему селфи.   
— Отлично, как думаешь? — жизнерадостно спросила она.   
Я зевнул.   
— Думаю, что я готов спать.   
— Диппер, фуууу! Детское время! А как же секретики и загадки Гравити Фолз? — не унималась сестра. — Может, мы попали во временную ловушку!   
— Исключено! — я отклонил ее теорию. — Дядя Форд уже жаловался мне сегодня на спину.   
Мы замолчали.   
Я тоже лег на постель и раскинул руки в стороны, снова вглядываясь в потолок.   
— У меня уже есть планы. Я хочу поискать других мультимедведей в горах Гравити Фолз, так что если я не вернусь как-нибудь вечером, значит, меня растерзал дикий зверь, — заключил я.   
— Я уверена, что скорее ты растерзаешь любого дикого зверя, — рассмеялась сестра. — Главное — не завтракай. А я решила прямо завтра увидеться с Пасификой, Кэнди и Грэндой. Почему бы и тебе также не навестить Венди?  
— Ну не знаю... — я стушевался. Хотя со своими бушующими чувствами я уже давно справился, когда Венди находилась рядом, я не мог сказать, что был полностью равнодушен и хладнокровен. И хотя между нами больше нет недомолвок, я чувствовал себя неловко, даже представляя, как я прихожу к ней домой или набираю телефонный номер.   
— Да не стесняйся ты! — растормошила меня Мэйбл. — Ей наверняка тоже хочется с тобой увидеться!   
— Не знаю... В последние несколько недель она мне не писала... — промямлил я.   
Как трактовать молчание девушки, я не знал и теперь не был уверен, что она не обиделась на меня за что-нибудь специфическое, хотя это было и не в духе Венди.  
— Эй! Диппер! Не падай духом! Что мы делаем, когда сталкиваемся со страхом? — строго спросила меня сестра.   
— Эх... — вздохнул я. — Идем к нему навстречу.   
— Именно!


	2. Chapter 2

И первая моя ночь в Гравити Фолз началась с самого обыкновенного безобразного кошмара. Там не было толпы монстров, не было демонов и смертей — нет, меня банально уносило куда-то ввысь огромным бушующим смерчем. Страх высоты поглотил меня полностью, ведь во сне нечасто можешь прийти в себя и осознать, что это сон. Я летел вверх, меня сминало и швыряло, словно пушинку, среди каких-то обломков, и тем не менее огромная воронка засасывала куда-то в черноту небытия. Я кричал и не слышал своего крика, пытался схватиться за что-то — но все неизменно ускользало из моих рук. Вой ветра и его хлесткие удары по моему лицу просто вышибали из меня дух, а сердце сжалось в крошечный дрожащий комочек где-то внутри моей грудной клетки.   
Я снова попытался цепануть пальцами какую-то деревянную доску, но она оторвалась и, вращаясь, на еще более бешеной скорости устремилась в центр бури.   
Мимо меня просвистел, хлопая открытыми дверями, смутно знакомый автомобиль, задев меня бампером и отшвырнув в сторону, и последнее, что я увидел, прежде чем врезаться головой во что-то тяжелое, — большой приветственный знак «До... о пожа... ть в Грави... Фолз!».  
Я открыл глаза.   
Надо мной виднелся потолок — знакомый по едва различимым в ночной темноте трещинкам и спилам. Никто не будил меня, все спали, только перед моими глазами еще все немного кружилось, словно я действительно несколько часов провел в буре.   
Я помотал головой и сел на постели. Все спокойно. За окном едва слышно стрекотали цикады и еще чувствовался запах костра. Наверное, прошло всего часа два-три, не больше.   
Я откинул покрывало и встал, решив немного проветриться, прежде чем снова уснуть.   
Опрокинув на кухне стакан воды, я сел у окна, наблюдая за спящими кентаврами: они забавно спали, подложив под себя лошадиные ноги, как самые настоящие кони, и при этом телами человеческими лежа друг на друге. Наверняка иначе спать просто неудобно, так что неудивительно, что они такие коммуникабельные. И такой способ ночевки, скорее всего, весьма сближает...   
— Эй, парень! — чей-то шепот заставил меня обернуться, но я никого не увидел.   
Странно.   
Был ли мой сон всего лишь затаившимся страхом или же предзнаменованием чего-то?   
— Эй! Я к тебе обращаюсь! — снова чей-то шепот.   
Но обернувшись, я снова никого не увидел — лишь мерцание от тлеющих углей.   
— А, чтоб тебя...   
Я решил, что это мне кажется; после такого-то сна что угодно может почудиться, да и к тому же я в Гравити Фолз, удивляться не стоит.  
Может, это те существа, которых нашел дядя Форд?   
Хотя он с ними на контакт выходил при помощи компьютера... Да и говорил, что в дом они не залетают.   
Ноги начали мерзнуть от ночного холода, и я вернулся наверх.   
Если и можно было усмотреть какие-то признаки нового конца света в безмятежно спящем лесе и стрекоте цикад, то я не смог.   
Я снова упал в объятия Морфея и спал без снов до самого утра. 

***

А утром меня разбудили. Мэйбл, которая спала как убитая, прыгала на моей кровати и обстреливала меня мармеладными мишками. Я почувствовал, как один залетел мне прямехонько в рот, и чуть не подавился — пришлось проглотить мармелад.   
— Мэйбл! — я сердито посмотрел на нее. — Ты меня чуть не убила! Во сне!   
— Это была бы сладкая смерть, — зловеще улыбнулась она.   
Я стукнул ее подушкой и снова зарылся под одеяло.  
— Диппер! Неужели мы в самом начале лета разделимся и будем проводить время каждый по-своему? Нам нужен плаааан! — и она снова начала прыгать на постели.  
— Я не могу предложить Пасифике искать мультимедведя, — буркнул я.   
— А почему — нет? Ты — все еще — считаешь, что она — подпилит ему — когти пилочкой? — задыхаясь, выкрикивала она на каждом прыжке. — Боже мой, не ожидала — от тебя — такой узости — мышления! Звони — Венди, мультимедведь — так мультимедведь. Я — не могу — позволить, чтобы моего — брата задрали — дикие звери!   
Она запульнула еще одним мармеладным мишкой в меня, и он угодил мне в глаз. Я зарычал и попытался схватить Мэйбл за лодыжку, но она шустро спрыгнула с постели и скрылась за дверью.   
Когда я закончил с поиском медведей в моей постели, я понял, что спать мне уже точно не хочется. Переместив кучку мармелада на тумбочку Мэйбл, я отправился умываться. Ну что же, мы давно не шли на поиски приключений все вместе... Особенно с Венди. Я вспомнил, как мы вместе с ней нашли тайник и как дрались с перевертышем — именно тогда я признался ей в любви.   
Крохотная иголочка ностальгии кольнула меня и растаяла. Я плеснул водой в лицо, вытерся и пошел за телефоном.   
Кентавры во дворе исчезли, только угольки на костровище и примятая трава свидетельствовали о том, что они тут были.  
— Ну что? — спросила Мэйбл. — Я уже позвонила Пасифике, Гренде и Кэнди. А что с Венди?   
— Не отвечает. Может, ее компашка знает, что с ней, но у меня нет ни номера Робби, ни кого-то еще. Я с ними, понимаешь, не слишком дружен.   
Мэйбл налила кофе и дала мне одну из чашек.   
— Ладно, девочки уже выдвигаются сюда. Завтра можем навестить Венди.   
— Знаешь, мне кажется, что я один в компании девчонок — это плохая затея.   
— Ты что, испугался кучки девочек? — ухмыльнулась сестра. — Испугался, испугался!   
— Хватит, Мэйбл! Я уже взрослый, ты не возьмешь меня на слабо, — я покачал пальцем. — Нет-нет!   
— Что это я слышу?! Ха! — на кухню вошел Стэн. — Ты отказываешься провести время с кучей девчонок? Парень, с тобой что-то не так!   
— Со мной все абсолютно так, — я достал из холодильника джем.   
— Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты не желаешь отвязно оттянуться с девочками! — взвизгнула Мэйбл и забулькала кофе, надувая кофейные пузыри.   
Я вздохнул.   
— В этом как раз и дело. Я соскучился по загадкам, чтобы можно было побродить, поискать ключи, все такое, может, залезть в конспекты вместе с дядей Фордом, а вы хотите... ну... оттянуться.   
— Диппер, у тебя еще три месяца впереди. Ты еще успеешь устать от конспектов, — заметил Форд, который как раз показался в дверном проеме и тут же исчез в подвале.   
— Эй, ну и что здесь все собрались, а? — начал ворчать Стэн. — Сус, ты что тут забыл? Ты, вообще-то, заместитель, иди работай!   
Сус неловко потоптался на пороге, словно забыл, зачем пришел.  
— Давай, давай!   
— Дядя Стэн, а где Венди? — спросил я.   
— А я почем знаю! Она же только летом работает. Пока не приходила, — хмыкнул он и достал утреннюю газету. — Ха, в полях орудует какой-то художник, выстригающий знаки!   
— Это либо гномьи хулиганства, либо стая стригачей, — донесся откуда-то снизу голос Форда.   
— Проблема в том, что эти рисунки на полях вечно привлекают туристов, и не к моей хижине! — ответил Стэн, топнув ногой по половицам.   
Я улыбнулся.   
— Старый добрый Гравити Фолз. Ладно, давайте я с вами прогуляюсь. Но учтите, мультимедведь — это не шутки! Нам понадобится снаряжение.   
— Абордажный крюк! — завопила Мэйбл, прыгая на стол. Но так как с двенадцати лет ее габариты слегка поменялись, столик пошатнулся и накренился, поэтому мне пришлось стремительно менять дислокацию, чтобы поймать непутевую сестренку.  
— Эх, девочка, что ты творишь! — пробурчал Стэн. — Все, валите, пока я не решил, что вас пора припрячь к работе, как я это делал раньше!   
— Поднимусь наверх, хоть возьму что-нибудь с собой, — решил я, на ходу дожевывая состряпанный сэндвич с джемом.   
В рюкзак я кинул телефон с навигатором, бумажную карту на тот случай, если мы окажемся в зоне аномалий и сеть ловить не будет, спички, фонарик, складной нож, упаковку печенья и... немного помешкав, я сунул в боковой карман диск BABBA, так любимый моим меховым товарищем. Надо бы его для начала навестить.   
СОСНА!   
Я дернулся и внимательно посмотрел на окно. Там до сих пор красовался витраж с треугольным засранцем, переливавшимся в утренних лучах солнца.   
Мне показалось, что глаз Билла подмигнул мне.   
— Ну уж нет, чудище болотное, — решительно сказал я. — Избыли мы тебя, как ты ни старался.  
Такое бывало. Когда я приезжал в Гравити Фолз, воспоминания накатывали на меня — не только хорошие, но и плохие. И мне мерещился резкий, издевательский голос Билла, и его изображения, которые, казалось, были понапиханы в Гравити Фолз везде и всюду, словно следили за мной, за каждым моим шагом. Но три месяца проходили, я уезжал, потом приезжал снова... И ничего не происходило. Так что паранойя отступила, и я успокоился, даже подмигнув треугольному окну в ответ.   
— Пухлю возьмем с собой, — приговаривала Мэйбл, — а то она совсем растолстела, сидючи в четырех стенах!   
— Нет, Мэйбл, оставь свинку дома, — возразил я, — пусть побегает вокруг Хижины!   
— Но... Диппер, раз мы идем гулять все вместе, почему нет? — сестра почесала Пухлю за ушком, как большого розового пухлого кота.   
— Потому что мы идем к медведю. И хотя я хотел для начала зайти к знакомому мультимедведю, потом нам предстоит отправиться на поиски других. Может, не сегодня, может, в другой раз, но, если Пухля убежит вперед и угодит в берлогу раньше, кто тебе гарантирует, что медведь внезапно принял ислам и не станет есть пришедшую к нему наивную хрюшку? Меня он знает, вас, по крайней мере, помнит.   
— Эх. Ты прав, лучше сегодня оставить Пухлю дома, — сестра сделала трагичное лицо и схватила свинку за раздвоенное копытце. — Пойми, Пухля! Это ради твоей же безопасности!   
Стук в дверь прервал трогательное прощание.   
— Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь в этой развалюхе? Или вас там рухнувшим куском штукатурки прибило? — раздался голос Пасифики.   
— Ха! — Мэйбл волчком переместилась к двери и распахнула ее. — Пасифика!   
— Мэйбл! — не замедлила с ответом Нортвест и протянула руки для объятий. Девушки три раза чмокнули друг друга в щечку и отстранились, придирчиво оглядывая облик друг друга.   
— Я смотрю, дурацкие принты так и остаются твоей фишечкой, — едко бросила Пасифика.   
— Ой, да ладно тебе, я знаю, что ты их любишь больше всего на свете, — отмахнулась Мэйбл. — А вот тебе пора бы запомнить, что голубые тени тебе не идут!   
Я закинул рюкзак на плечо и появился в дверном проеме.   
— Оу... Диппер, хах... — Пасифика отшатнулась и смерила меня взглядом. Мне показалось, что она испытывает неприязнь ко мне, но она смущенно добавила: — Ты стал еще выше, дылда.   
— И я рад тебя видеть, Пасифика, — улыбнулся я, кладя ей руку на плечо.   
Со стороны дороги донесся топот и чей-то мощный крик.   
— Кэнди, Гренда! — взвизгнула Мэйбл и побежала обниматься со вновь прибывшими.   
— Как только ты позвонила, мы тут же рванули к тебе, — сказала Кэнди.   
— Извините, вообще-то, я приехала еще вчера вечером, — ответила Мэйбл, — но, так как у нас тут же возникли некоторые дела, мы так и остались дома.   
— А что за дела? — незамедлительно спросила Пасифика. — Опять какое-нибудь нашествие пауков или зомби?   
— Нет, — заговорщически прошептала Мэйбл и жестом собрала подруг в кружок. — Кентавры!   
Я уж не знаю, от кого она скрывалась, ведь я тоже там был вчера вечером и все прекрасно видел.   
— Оу! И как они? — Кэнди прижала ладони к щекам.   
— Они... необузданные! — пошутила Мэйбл. Я хлопнул ладонью по лбу.   
— Привет, Кэнди, Гренда.   
— Дииииппер, — протянула Кэнди, еще сильнее прижимая ладони к щекам и словно стараясь закрыть пальцами глаза, но очки ей мешали.   
— Вы готовы? — я поправил рюкзак и опустил на нос солнечные очки.   
— Готовы ко всему! — взвизгнула Мэйбл.   
— Йееее! — поддержала Гренда. — А кстати! Куда мы идем?   
Я возмущенно посмотрел на сестру.   
— Ты что, даже не сказала им?!   
— Я просто сказала, что мы идем в, вероятно, смертельно опасное путешествие, — просияла она. — Ну и, как видишь, все согласились!   
— Эх, ладно... Мы идем в пещеру вон на той горе, — сказал я, показывая пальцем на едва видневшуюся за лесом вершину. Не уверен, что девушки ее вообще рассмотрели. — Там живет мультимедведь, наверняка вы его помните, вы с ним тут уживались во время Странногеддона. Не уверен, что вы в курсе, поэтому сразу скажу, что у мультимедведя с мужикотаврами не очень сложились отношения в результате истребления последними первых. Так что сегодня мы для начала его проведаем.   
— То есть мы идем к медведю? — подняла бровь Пасифика.   
— Брось, ты его прекрасно помнишь, я ведь знаю, что ты тоже была в Хижине тогда! — Мэйбл ущипнула ее.   
— Да, я хочу узнать, где мы можем найти других мультимедведей. Вероятно, нужно их как-нибудь... эээ... свести, — кое-как закончил я фразу.   
Я мог поклясться, что в глазах моей сестры появляются маленькие звездочки, радуга и порхающие бабочки с сердечками.   
— Господи, Диппер, что же ты сразу не сказал! Я ведь лучшая сваха на свете. А что может быть более интригующим и авантюрным, чем найти пару для одинокого мультимедведя?! — она протянула руку к солнцу, а вторую прижала к груди.   
О да, как это я сразу не догадался...   
— Ну, тогда пойдем. Рассказывайте, что с вами произошло за то время, пока нас не было...  
Наш маленький, легко и непринуждённо снаряженный отряд выдвинулся по вполне знакомой мне тропинке.   
Кэнди рассказывала о мучениях в музыкальном лагере, Пасифика жаловалась, что у нее теперь слишком много репетиторов и она совсем забросила игру в гольф. Гренда поделилась переживаниями об очередном накале отношений с Мариусом, а Мэйбл в ответ рассказывала городские новости. Я просто слушал и присматривался.   
Хотя казалось, что гора находится очень далеко, до подножия мы дошли довольно быстро. Я вспомнил, как бегал здесь с копьем наперевес, выполняя задания мужикотавров. С этими парнями трудно договориться, и не потому что они злые. Они просто не слишком сообразительные и не всегда понимают, что я хочу им сказать, но иногда в сочувствии им не откажешь.   
— Диппер, а где конкретно находится эта пещера? — спросила Пасифика, пока я излагал свою историю, а заодно и соображения, про мультимедведя и мужикотавров. — Я надеюсь, не на вершине этой горы?   
— Нет, не на вершине, хотя довольно высоко. В первый раз я шел сюда напролом в прямом смысле этого слова, так что мне трудно сказать, где конкретно она находится. А сейчас мы идем по серпантину, так проще, но длиннее.   
— Ну ладно. Я надеюсь, мы не к вечеру доберемся до нее.   
Солнце поднялось в зенит. Мы случайно вспугнули спавшую сову, и она с сердитым уханьем улетела куда-то в чащу. Кэнди вскрикнула, прикрывая голову руками.   
— Хотя день и солнце светит, тут мрачновато, — заметила Гренда. — Не совсем понимаю, как может быть мрачно во время солнечного дня, но так оно и есть.   
— Это не погода, это атмосфера, — сказала Мэйбл. — Диппер, кажется, происходит что-то странное... У тебя нет такого ощущения?   
— Есть немного, — признался я, вспоминая свой кошмар и слуховые галлюцинации. — Но это же Гравити Фолз... Лучше нам поскорее выяснить, что это.   
— Может, пойдем напролом? — предложила Пасифика.   
— Удивлен, что это твои слова... Ну давайте.   
Мы полезли вверх прямо через бурелом. Я шел впереди, и снова меня кольнула ностальгия: я резал мелкую поросль ножом, кромсая ветки и побеги, чтобы девушкам позади меня было проще идти.   
— Ступайте аккуратно, покатитесь обратно — костей не соберете, — предупредил я.   
— Спасибо, умник, — буркнула Пасифика.   
Чем выше мы карабкались, тем больше мной завладевало дурное предчувствие.   
Хорош — веду отряд дам в непонятную опасную пещеру, где нас ждет не менее жуткий зверь...   
Добрались до пещеры. Все запыхались от резкого подъема, хотя он длился всего минут двадцать или около того.   
— Это она. Эй, мультимедведь! — крикнул я. — Это я, Диппер!   
Обычно, когда я приходил, мультимедведь выходил заранее, но иногда он засыпал, поэтому лучше лишний раз крикнуть, нежели напороться на агрессивного спросонья зверя. Он все-таки медведь, не бабочками питается.   
— А... Эм, может, его нет дома? — предположила Кэнди.   
— Может быть, конечно, — согласился я.   
Дурное предчувствие уже вопило во мне.   
Я сжал свой нож покрепче, и, хотя я не был уверен, что он мне пригодится, с ним я чувствовал себя увереннее.   
— Ждите здесь. Пойду внутрь.   
— Диппер! — охнула Пасифика.   
— Что? — я обернулся и поднял бровь.   
— Может, не надо? — стушевалась она. — В другой раз... придем...   
— Ты серьезно? Не говори ерунды, я тут уже бывал. Ничего страшного, он может просто спать, так что подождите снаружи, — отмахнулся я. — Есть у парня право на личную жизнь.   
И я вошел внутрь.   
Однако что-то засосало у меня под ложечкой. Уже почти середина дня, в это время мультимедведь обычно не спит.   
Все так же стоял магнитофон с кассетой ВАВВА на камне. По углам были раскиданы кости мелких и не очень животных. Все было как обычно.   
— Мультимедведь! Э-эй, просыпайся! — Я достал фонарик.   
Черт, крышка развинтилась. Я повесил рюкзак обратно на плечо и подкрутил отсек батареек. Фонарь мигнул, и световая дорожка внезапно уперлась прямо в морду медведя, оскалившуюся буквально в двадцати сантиметрах от меня.   
Я вскрикнул и отшатнулся.   
— Хэй, дружище, ну нельзя же так пугать. Я даже не заметил, как ты подошел!  
Ну что же, по крайней мере, он вроде живой и невредимый. Каким же еще ему быть? Я опустил луч.   
— Как ты тут поживаешь? Нормально в зимней спячке? Мужикотавры не будили?   
Он не отвечал. Пара его голов мотались из стороны в сторону, и он просто приближался ко мне. Я снова поднял луч света, пятясь, и фонарь выхватил черные блестящие бусинки глаз на той голове, которую я негласно обозначил главной. Мысль в этих глазах словно угасла.   
Пошатываясь, медведь двинулся на меня, и я заметил, как он плох: шкура была изъедена паразитами, шерсть висела бурыми влажными комьями, а тело так отощало, что кожа висела на скелете мешком. Полысевшие черепа голов выглядели ужасно мерзко: в одном не хватало глаза, и почти все они выглядели словно головы зомби-мультимедведя. И тем не менее он был жив.   
Хрипло взревев, медведь бросился на меня, несколько раз споткнувшись, но очень быстро поднимаясь на ноги — неудивительно, когда их так много. Я сжал нож еще крепче, но не мог себя заставить поднять на него руку. Замешкавшись, я чуть не схлопотал огромной когтистой лапой по груди. Еще немного — и мой бывший товарищ разорвал бы мне грудную клетку, однако что-то его ослабило и он едва держался на ногах. Не веря своим глазам, я шарил по его массивной туше лучом фонаря и поражался, как он изменился. Что это могло быть? Болезнь?   
Тогда и нам лучше отсюда сматываться, это точно.   
Я бросился прочь из пещеры, загоняя ужас куда-то поглубже, чтобы он не смог помешать мне мыслить здраво. Получалось плохо, но, по крайней мере, я не оцепенел.   
— Мэйбл, Пасифика! Гренда! Кэнди! — заорал я, чуть ли не кубарем выкатываясь из пещеры. — Бегите отсюда!   
Быстро, но не менее неуклюже медвежья туша выкатилась вслед за мной. Пасифика завизжала и первая кинулась наутёк, но винить ее было нельзя: ее примеру тут же последовали остальные девчонки.   
Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как снова биться с мультимедведем и заново его одолеть.   
Обрюзгшая туша развернулась ко мне, а я повернулся к ней, медленно отходя на дорогу между медведем и улепетывавшими девушками, чтобы у медведя не было выбора, броситься на меня или в погоню за добычей полегче. В мою задачу сейчас входило преградить ему путь.   
У меня не было особых преимуществ, зато у медведя имелась куча, с моей точки зрения, недостатков. Я не ходил на бокс, не знал карате или капоэйру, не был даже силачом — я был обычным долговязым парнем, который сжимал в руке нож — единственное мое оружие. У медведя имелось множество голов и конечностей, и все они были с челюстями и когтями, которые легко могут перекусить и разорвать меня пополам, однако именно из-за них зверь проиграл мне в первый раз.  
Медведь сипло взвыл и пошел на меня, и приближался он куда быстрее, чем мне того хотелось. Откровенно говоря, мне вообще не хотелось его убивать, но еще меньше мне хотелось умирать самому, поэтому я направил свет еще горящего фонарика прямо в атакующую меня морду.  
Медведь инстинктивно закрыл лапой глаза, и для этого ему пришлось остановиться. А когда ты стоишь только на трех лапах и у тебя куча голов на теле (медвежьих голов), то ты будешь крайне неустойчив.   
Я метнулся вбок, уходя от слепой атаки зверя, и вонзил нож во вторую переднюю лапу. Теперь он поджал ее, становясь на здоровую, и я почти достал до его морды, но я забыл, что у него не одна голова (честно говоря, я так и не понял, сколько конкретно у него лап и голов) — и передо мной одновременно щелкнули сразу три челюсти. Мультимедведь перевернулся, становясь на другие, здоровые, лапы, и я снова направил свет ему в морды. На этот раз мне удалось полоснуть его по горлу «главной» головы, однако нож не вошел в глотку под прямым углом, как в первый раз, и не пробил толстую медвежью шкуру.   
Мультимедведя словно что-то изъедало. С каждой секундой он становился все медленнее, а его реакция на раны была слишком вялой: он молча шел на меня в медленной атаке. Теперь мне не составляло труда уворачиваться от его лап, и я бы мог вонзить ему в горло свой нож, но что-то дергало мою руку. Я не мог этого сделать.   
Я готов был заплакать от жалости к нему.   
— Прости, чувак, — задыхаясь, выдавил я, в очередной раз отскакивая назад. Я словно надеялся, что в один момент он передумает и уйдет обратно в берлогу, но он продолжал поворачиваться ко мне, а я только мог мучать его мелкими колотыми ранами.  
В один момент он просто запутался в своих здоровых и раненых ногах и рухнул как подкошенный. Сил, чтобы встать, у него не было. Я подошел ближе и присел на корточки, снова всматриваясь в его морды. Они тянулись вверх, щелкали зубами, одинаково безголосые, а налитые кровью глаза словно помутнели от злости и бессилия. Изъеденная шкура кровоточила.   
Я вздохнул. Правда ваша, что-то тут не так.   
Вновь поднявшись на ноги, я вернулся в пещеру. Кассета всегда была в магнитофоне, и я просто включил его и взял с собой.   
Мультимедведь бессильно шевелил лапами. Его исхудавшее тело было слишком тощим для шкуры, и она расползлась вокруг него, как мешок. Да, больше всего он походил на мешок с костями, в который кто-то напихал кучу бешеных медведей.   
Я поставил магнитофон рядом с «главной» головой, а затем воткнул нож мультимедведю в горло.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я поверить не могу, что ты убил его, Диппер, — выдавила из себя Пасифика, стараясь не смотреть на мертвого зверя.   
— Это был не я, — пробормотал я. — И поверь, я бы не хотел, чтобы это произошло так.   
Она попыталась подойти ко мне, может быть, чтобы приободрить, но я отшатнулся.   
— Не подходите! На мне его кровь, если это болезнь, я могу быть заразен. Сами видите: перед тем как он слетел с катушек, с ним что-то произошло.   
Гренда, стоявшая ближе всех к трупу, отпрянула от него.   
«Девочка! Будь со мной! Танцуй со мной!» — веселые строки песни, все еще звучавшей из магнитофона, превращали сцену трагедии в фарс.   
— Мне правда жаль, — пробормотал я. — Правда жаль...   
Тучи не набежали, не грянул гром. Мертвый мультимедведь грудой голов и лап лежал на гранитном уступе перед пещерой, а около одной из его морд стояло розовое верещащее радио.   
Я снял рубашку, рукава которой были вымазаны в крови.   
— Нам нужно рассказать об этом дяде Форду.   
Мэйбл не произнесла ни слова. Судя по всему, она была разочарована: маленькая морщинка появилась между ее жалостливо сведенными бровями, и сестра не поднимала глаз ни на меня, ни на мультимедведя.   
— Диппер, вернемся обратно, — подала голос Кэнди. — Вряд ли мы будем искать сегодня других мультимедведей.   
— Да, ты права, — сказал я. — Наверное, одежду придется спалить на всякий случай. Пусть так, а пока ко мне не подходите. Опять же на всякий случай, если я вдруг превращусь в монстра...   
— Только не нужно патетики и героических речей, — перебила меня Пасифика. — Просто вернемся в Гравити Фолз.   
Мы отправились обратно, и путь домой прошел в молчании. Я думал о том, что скажу Форду и как мы будем искать решение этой проблемы. Эпидемии среди сказочных зверей не описывались ни в одном из дневников, это я точно помню; а если это не болезнь — то что?   
Мимо нас пролетела стайка дерущихся глазышей и скрылась.  
— Да, что-то тут странное началось, — сказала Кэнди, провожая летучие глаза взглядом. 

***

— Так ты говоришь, он исхудал? — уточнил Форд. — Может, он серьезно поранился и не смог выходить на охоту?   
— Да нет же! Он был явно болен, вся его шкура была в кровоточащих язвах, — напомнил я. — Словно какая-то инфекция. К тому же он меня не узнал и не мог говорить, словно из волшебного зверя превратился в обычного монстра с несколькими головами и лапами...   
— Это очень странно. Как раз сказочные звери более устойчивы к болезням, — покачал головой Форд. — Так что ты прав: это нетипично. Я сегодня же отправлюсь туда и взгляну на... тело.   
Я кивнул. Рубашку нам пришлось сжечь, а меня дядя Форд поместил в бактерицидную капсулу сразу после того, как я высказал свои опасения насчет того, что я могу быть заражен.   
— Эх, Средневековье! Варварские методы! — жаловался Стэн, глядя, как я заталкиваю одежду в камин. Ткань заискрилась и начала стремительно чернеть и осыпаться.  
Меня осенило.   
— Точно, дядя Стэн!   
И с новой теорией я пошел обратно в подвал.   
В Средневековье же были самые массовые гонения на ведьм, самые масштабные истребления драконов, охота на вампиров и прочую нечисть. Могло ли быть такое, что какой-нибудь двинутый орден — вроде Ордена Слепого Глаза, например, — создал биологическое оружие, которое ориентировано на созданий сугубо магических? Тогда вполне возможно, что из Испании, где была одна из самых суровых инквизиций, конкистадоры его завезли в Америку, где вирус спал до определенного времени, чтобы в один ужасный день проснуться и пойти косить волшебное население Гравити Фолз.   
— В таком случае нам нужно выяснить, откуда пришел этот медведь, — сказал Форд. — Я предполагаю, что это может быть какой-нибудь долговременный спящий средневековый вирус, но сам подумай: с тех пор прошло много веков, Европа — это другая часть света, и нам неизвестно, существовал ли действительно такой вирус.   
— Да, я понимаю: «средневековое биологическое оружие инквизиции» — это звучит довольно бредово... Но если магические звери устойчивы к нашим болезням, то что еще? Я больше не знаю фанатиков, одержимых идеей уничтожить все волшебное на земле, кроме инквизиции. К тому же, раз эта инфекция ориентирована на волшебных зверей, она и сама может быть волшебной, путешествовать до Гравити Фолз на обычных людях, носителях, не причиняя им вреда, но добравшись сюда... — возразил я. — Дядя Форд, вы, конечно, сходите к горе, а я все-таки наведаюсь в библиотеку и в сети покопаюсь.   
— И то верно. Если все волшебные звери начнут болеть этой болячкой и сходить с ума, это будет не очень приятно для нас, — согласился Форд, хотя я видел, что его одолевали сомнения насчет моей теории.   
Так бывает: когда мысль приходит тебе в голову, она кажется тебе блестящей, но когда ты начинаешь ее излагать, то понимаешь, что все звучит очень плохо, доказательств у тебя мало, а какие есть — слабые.   
Однако других соображений у меня не было, поэтому я, наскоро перекусив и попросив Мэйбл о помощи, решил отправиться в библиотеку до ее закрытия, так как время близилось к вечернему.   
— Подожди еще хотя бы полчасика! — сказала она мне, взбалтывая что-то зелено-фиолетовое в шейкере. Пока я разговаривал с Фордом, Мэйбл успела раздобыть несколько пищевых красителей и рецепт печенья, поэтому ничего обычного ждать не приходилось.   
— Ладно.   
Пасифика и другие девочки после произошедшего сразу же отправились по домам, так как настроение у всех упало ниже плинтуса, и я почти физически ощущал их испуг. Если честно, я чувствовал вину за то, что вечно втягиваю всех в неприятности.   
— Я реально не думала, что так и окажется, когда Мэйбл сказала «смертельно опасное приключение», — сказала Пасифика, наматывая прядь светлых волос на палец.   
— Я уверен, она сама так не думала, — ответил я. — Извини.   
— Никто так не думал, Диппер, — утешила меня Кэнди. — Если потребуется помощь — зови.   
На такой неловкой и грустной ноте мы и расстались.   
Сейчас я раздумывал над тем, как бы мог вирус из Средневековья десятилетиями, веками выживать в Америке, а самое главное — где? Ведь ему наверняка тоже нужно было чем-то питаться. Если мои догадки хоть отчасти верны, это место следует найти и запечатать очаг, пока не заболели все животные и духи этого леса.   
— Сосна!   
Я подскочил. Я был уверен, что на этот раз мне не почудился голос Билла: эхо до сих пор едва слышно отдавалось у меня в ушах.   
Я огляделся, пытаясь найти хоть намек на его присутствие, и дал себе заранее обещание: чем бы он меня ни соблазнял, слать его нахер. Должна же меня жизнь чему-то научить?   
На первый взгляд комната оставалась той же, что и была.   
Сайфер... А ведь он мог бы быть причиной новых здешних бед. Опять учинить какой-нибудь погром, а потом пообещать все исправить за контракт, бессмертную душу и молочный коктейль в придачу. Если он каким-то образом уцелел, то я должен поймать его и изгнать навсегда.   
В уголке окна метался солнечный зайчик. Сначала я не обратил на него внимания, но потом до меня дошло, что скоро вечер и солнце уже с другой стороны дома, а его лучи никогда не падают под таким углом. Присмотревшись, я увидел, что луч имеет треугольную форму.   
— Билл... — зашипел я.   
— Диииииппер, — прошелестел демон своим едким шепотом, явно пародируя Кэнди.   
— Как ты выжил после того, как мы тебя стерли? — поинтересовался я. — Неужели ты пришел опять меня соблазнять чем-нибудь и надеешься на успех?   
— Нет, моя дорогая Сосенка. Я пришел за помощью.   
Солнечный зайчик мигнул и погас.   
Я удивленно отступил и попытался снова найти Билла взглядом.   
И он появился, но не в облике солнечного зайчика, а словно отражение мутной картинки в стекле оконного витража.   
— Как видишь, я всего лишь воспоминание. Признаю, прохвост! Вы меня победили, и меня действительно тут нет. Однако вы все обо мне помните, и именно этот мощный отпечаток на Гравити Фолз и всех его жителях сейчас с тобой беседует. Да, я тоже немного смухлевал и оставил для себя небольшой резерв сил, чтобы спасаться бегством, если что, так что кое-чего я все еще могу! Например, разговаривать с тобой. Стой! Не бей стекло, я тебя умоляю. Диппер!  
Отражение полыхнуло красным, и я отставил статуэтку. Значит, воспоминание.   
— Посуди сам, умник! Я отражение в стекле, мы даже рук не можем пожать, а уговори я тебя на заключение контракта, мы бы не смогли его исполнить! Я заперт в этом трехмерном измерении, я, двухмерное создание! — голос Билла звучал словно бы в моей голове, как металлический звон. — Другое дело, если бы ты мне дал хоть какую-нибудь плоть! Тогда мне было бы комфортнее!   
— Ты издеваешься, что ли? — я поднял бровь.   
— Я могу тебе дать все что угодно! Ты будешь путешествовать по пространству и времени, ты перестанешь стареть, станешь умнейшим на свете! — едва вспыхнувший треугольник снова поблек и стал еле различимым в мутном стекле.  
Я только отмахнулся.   
— Только идиот станет доверять тебе после того, что ты натворил, Сайфер. Сейчас мы быстренько позовем дядюшек и даже воспоминания о тебе не останется.  
— Стоооой! Я хочу жииить! — взвыл демон. — Я хочу жить, я хочу жить!   
— Мне лично по барабану. К тому же слабо верится, что ты что-то реально можешь, раз сейчас тебе едва под силу создать свою проекцию на стекле.   
Я нарисовал на окне грустный смайлик в том месте, где находился Билл, и демон исчез, видимо не выдержав контакта с моей бренной плотью.   
Вот проклятый, нашел-таки лазейку.   
Я занервничал. И тем не менее нужно за ним присматривать. Когда вернусь из библиотеки, обязательно расскажу Форду, что Билл жив. Сайфер может найти себе и другую жертву, которая не будет так бдительна, как мы. Мало ли в кого он может вселиться.  
— Ну чтооооуу? — Мэйбл повисла на моей спине, пытаясь оседлать меня, как тореадор быка. — Мы идем грызть гранит науки?   
— Точно, — кивнул я, подхватывая ее под ноги, как ребенка. — Нам нужна любая средневековая литература по нечисти. Особенно то, что связано с инквизицией.   
— Инквизицией? — спросила Мэйбл. — Уж не собрался ли ты сжигать ведьм и изгонять демонов?   
Я нервно улыбнулся.   
— Мэйбл, я хотел еще сказать...   
Я хотел ей рассказать про Билла, но что-то меня остановило. Вероятно, потому что Билл не показался мне опасным сейчас, а вот Мэйбл бы точно подняла панику. Нет, лучше я поговорю об этом с дядей Фордом, когда он вернется с инспекции тела мультимедведя.  
— Так что ты там хотел сказать?   
— А? — опомнился я. — Что?   
— Ну ты вроде говорил, что хотел еще что-то сказать, — напомнила мне Мэйбл.   
— А... Нуу... Нужно еще поискать что-нибудь о медицине.  
Дорога до библиотеки Гравити Фолз, можно сказать, поросла бурьяном. Не в прямом смысле слова, конечно, и тем не менее давненько я тут не бывал. Как правило, все ответы на загадки мы с дядей Фордом находили в дневниках или слегка пошерстив интернет, однако сейчас меня туда словно что-то тянуло. Вероятно, информацию историческую действительно лучше искать в изданных экземплярах, а не на форумах, полных догадок и домыслов.   
Мэйбл, которую я так и нес по дороге, обняла меня за шею.   
— Ты думаешь, это что-то серьезное, Диппер?   
— Надеюсь, что нет... — вздохнул я. — Но у меня вошло в привычку на лучшее только надеяться, а вот готовиться к худшему.   
— Ну что же, бункер под хижиной у нас уже есть, — хихикнула она. — Надеюсь, что это просто какая-нибудь фигня и больше такого не повторится. Я так испугалась, когда он кинулся на тебя...  
— Дело не в этом, — замялся я. — Мультимедведь был моим хорошим приятелем. Он был разумным... И если честно, я сейчас чувствую себя так, словно убил человека. Нехорошо это...   
— Ты защищался, Диппер! Мы прекрасно видели. К тому же что-то ведь его поразило. Он бы и так умер, так что не вини в его смерти себя.   
— Помимо этого, я не смог его спасти. Да, вы видели, что с ним стало, но сейчас я думаю: что, если бы он продержался еще хотя бы пару дней?   
— Хотя я и не должна так говорить... наверное, — холодный нос Мэйбл ткнулся мне в шею, и она пробубнила: — Но мне кажется, что ты оказал ему услугу, завершив его мучения.   
— Спасибо, Мэйбл.   
Вот и библиотека. Сестра слезла с меня (я ощутил себя так, словно взлетаю вверх) и взглянула на вывеску.   
— У нас есть два с половиной часа, прежде чем она закроется.   
— В этом проклятом городишке один я буду работать день и ночь, — я сердито пнул носком ботинка камешек у дороги.  
— А вот и первое недовольство Гравити Фолз! — Мэйбл хлопнула меня по спине. — Ну что, пойдем искать информацию про привидений, ведьм и инквизицию?   
— Пойдем искать информацию про привидений, ведьм и инквизицию, — согласился я.   
В библиотеке царили прохлада и любимый мною запах книг. Людей почти не было: кто хочет торчать летом в библиотеке?   
Я почувствовал себя почти как тот парень из книги Стивена Кинга «Оно», но, в отличие от него, я был не один. Со мной была моя сестра, и вряд ли она на этот раз собиралась влюбляться в какого-нибудь хвостатого красавчика.   
— Ну что? — спросила Мэйбл. — На какой отдел нам ориентироваться? История или мистика?   
— Давай я пойду в историю, а ты в мистику. Помнишь наш план, да?  
— Искать все об инквизиции! — Мэйбл руками показала у себя над головой высокий колпак.   
— Это Ку-клукс-клан, Мэйбл.   
Сестра сняла воображаемый колпак и надела воображаемый капюшон.   
— Так-то лучше, — улыбнулся я. — За дело!   
Хотя библиотека Гравити Фолз была не очень большой, на поиски ушло достаточно времени. Любая книга, которая казалась мне подходящей, подвергалась тщательной инспекции: нужна была хоть малейшая зацепка!   
Однако все летело псу под хвост. Книги по истории ограничивались сборником календарей и альманахов Гравити Фолз, учебниками американской истории, парой увесистых томов всеобщей истории (которые я просмотрел до дыр еще в бытность четырнадцатилетним подростком), несколькими биографиями президентов и других правителей, но до девятнадцатого века не было ничего.   
— Диппер! Иди сюда! — раздался громкий шепот Мэйбл.   
Я кинулся к ней.   
— Ну что, нашел что-нибудь? — первым делом спросила она. Я уныло покачал головой.   
— Разве что пару учебников.   
— А я вот что обнаружила. Не уверена, что это то, что нужно, но явно лучше пары учебников! Ты читал это?   
В ее руках лежала потрепанная книга в картонной обложке, больше похожая на толстую тетрадку школьника. На темно-зеленой обложке когда-то белые буквы гласили...  
— «Молот ведьм», — прочитал я вслух. — Нет, я не читал ее, но, может быть, стоит...   
— Это единственная книга про инквизицию, которую я тут нашла, если не считать «Собора Парижской Богоматери», — сказала Мэйбл.   
— Виктор Гюго стоит в мистике? — я выглянул из-за ее плеча в поисках томика Гюго.   
— Нет, я читала его, когда мне два года назад разбил сердце парень, имя которого я уже забыла, и я старательно страдала, — ответила Мэйбл. — «Молот ведьм» тоже классика в какой-то степени, может, поэтому нам повезло.   
— Не уверен, что он подходит, но это лучше, чем ничего. Я возьму эту книгу, прочту на досуге, — я взял небольшой томик. — Даже если не сейчас, то, может быть, в дальнейшей жизни он мне пригодится.  
Мы поискали еще немного и нашли подробное описание кровавого буйства Чёрной смерти. Хотя это было не то, что нам нужно, я захватил и эту литературу.  
На выходе из библиотеки мы столкнулись с семейством Кордрой.   
— Отличный шанс! — сказал я Мэйбл. — Подожди меня здесь, я спрошу у них, что с Вэнди, если старик меня не прикончит мимоходом.   
Отважный Дэн словно постарел лет на пятнадцать. Рыжие лохмы разбавила тусклая седина, глубокие морщины пробороздили его лицо. Братья Вэнди тоже выглядели подавленными.   
И до меня начало медленно доходить. С Вэнди что-то произошло. Что-то плохое. Снова засосало под ложечкой, внутренности словно схватило черной рукой ужаса и скрутило. Я в панике погнал это чувство от себя подальше, но вместе со всем произошедшим я почти не сомневался, что в набор кусочков паззла добавляется еще один, гораздо более неприятный, гораздо более жуткий.  
— О-отважный Дэн? — окликнул я его, слегка заикаясь и ругая себя за это.   
Мужчина широкими шагами уходил прочь, и мне пришлось догонять его бегом.   
— Что произошло, Дэн? Что случилось с Вэнди?   
— А, мальчишка Пайнс, — дровосек наконец заметил меня. — Ну, пойдем с нами, раз уж привязался.   
Я оглянулся на Мэйбл, и она махнула мне, мол, иди. Сама она развернулась и пошла по направлению к дому, решив не следовать за мной.   
Я уже начал строить самые дурные предположения, но, насколько я знал, кладбище Гравити Фолз находилось в другой стороне, поэтому я предположил, что мы идем к госпиталю, а значит, шанс еще есть. Донимать Дэна расспросами я не решился, поэтому просто думал, что же могло случиться с Вэнди, которая была в сто раз смелее, умнее и ловчее меня. Да что там говорить — она во всем была лучше меня. Как могло так получиться, что она?..   
В больнице Гравити Фолз я был лишь раз, когда в тринадцать лет сломал палец. Гипс мне накладывали в местном травмпункте, который был здесь же.   
— Вэнди Кордрой, — буркнул Дэн у регистратуры. Старушка за стойкой сочувственно на него посмотрела и вздохнула.   
— Ну вы знаете, куда идти... Последний этаж, — и махнула рукой.   
В неловком молчании мы поднимались на лифте. Меня почти вжало в стену, и я съёжился, как мог, стараясь сделать вид, что меня тут вообще нет, призрак, да и только. Угрюмый Дэн грузно вывалился из лифта и пошел к нужной ему палате, за ним, словно утята за мамой-уткой, не менее уныло побрели его сыновья.   
Больничная палата, в которой лежала Вэнди, была прямо такой, как я видел в кино. Белая постель, жалюзи, бежевая ширма, тумбочка, на которой стояла ваза с охапкой одуванчиков, пара стульев... И аппарат обеспечения жизнедеятельности, от которого тянулись эти жуткие трубки. Да, совсем как в кино.   
Вэнди, неужели это случилось с тобой? Я не сразу смог поднять глаза на тело девушки, лежащее на постели, а когда рискнул, то увидел, что ее загородил Отважный Дэн, сгорбившийся на крохотном стульчике. Его огромные ручищи взяли тонкую исхудалую ладошку Вэнди, и я, следуя по этой ладошке взглядом, придвинулся ближе. Мой взгляд переместился дальше, на запястье, локоть, прикрытый больничной рубашкой мятного цвета, затем на плечо, такое непривычно костлявое, дальше на шею, уже едва видимую за трубками, которые плотно переплетали ее лицо. Глаза, конечно, были закрыты.   
— Вэнди, нет... — вырвалось у меня.   
— Она попала в автомобильную аварию, — шепнул мне один из братьев, самый младший, — увы, я не знал ни одного имени. — Её машина перевернулась... Когда её нашли, сказали, что чудом осталась жива...   
Отважный Дэн обернулся, сурово смерив взглядом сына, а затем и меня, словно порицая за то, что мы осквернили словом это царство молчания и скорби. Однако затем добавил:   
— Врачи говорят, что она вполне может очнуться, — и погладил ее по пальцам. — Просто уж сильно её, бедняжку, приложило. Да только не могу я видеть, как она лежит такая бледная... И молчаливая, равнодушная...   
Я осмелел и подошёл ещё ближе.  
Да, это не элитный городской госпиталь. Чудо, что тут вообще есть нужное оборудование, хотя Дэну я этого, конечно, не скажу.   
— Кто ее сбил? — спросил я. — Не могла же машина сама перевернуться.   
— Этого нам никогда не узнать, — покачал головой Дэн, — но это, наверное, был мотоциклист, уж больно странная вмятина...  
— Но если это был мотоциклист, он бы наверняка не выжил при таком столкновении, — встрял брат Вэнди, — а рядом с машиной никого не было. Поэтому мы не знаем, что это.   
— Да что там, парень, хочешь — сам взгляни. Машину отволокли нам на задний двор, и, если честно, у меня руки не доходят даже начать ее чинить, — хмуро каркнул Дэн, поправляя Вэнди покрывало. — Идите, пацаны... Я еще тут побуду, наверное. Еще побуду с Вэнди... Расскажу ей последние новости и все такое.   
Братья Кордрой кивнули, как один.   
Я сделал еще один шаг к Вэнди и коснулся ее ладони: она была чуть теплая и очень сухая.   
— Я приехал, Вэнди, — неуверенно сказал я. — Ты не бойся, мы как-нибудь тебя вытащим... Как-нибудь.   
«Сосенкаааа...».  
Голос Билла раздался у меня в голове, но я сердито загнал его куда подальше, сказав себе, что я ничего такого не слышу. Еще немного подержав Вэнди за руку, я развернулся и вместе с братьями Кордрой покинул палату, уже на выходе слыша, как отец нежно что-то рассказывает девушке, гладя ее по рыжим волосам.


	4. Chapter 4

— А я-то думал, почему Вэнди мне не пишет, — сказал я, — вот дурак… Думал, она обиделась на что-то.  
— Не вини себя, чувак, — один из братьев по-дружески пихнул меня в плечо. — Если сможешь найти того, кто её сбил, мы тебе по гроб будем обязаны.  
Казалось, что они в хорошем настроении, но я, зная братьев Кордрой, видел — боевой дух иссяк. Хотя врачи давали хорошие прогнозы, мальчишки боялись — может быть, в первый раз за долгое время, и сразиться со страхом было нельзя — ему не дашь по роже, не повалишь в грязь, как это можно было бы сделать с любым обидчиком или бандитом. Семья Кордрой столкнулась с таким противником, которому могла противопоставить не более, чем любой другой человек.  
В доме Вэнди я бывал нечасто, но бывал. Наверное, среди всех неизменных мест в Гравити Фолз это было то, которое не поменялось совсем. Как говорила Мэйбл, словно застыло в смоле.  
Я представил себе снежный шар, в котором стоит этот дом и пять маленьких фигурок: Дэн, Вэнди и трое ее младших братьев, и все они стоят, как деревянные, топорно вырезанные манекены, а вокруг вместо снежных хлопьев плывет янтарное марево…  
Усилием воли я загнал и эту картинку подальше.  
— Вот её тачка. Конечно, мало что полезного осталось, фары и несколько окон разбились, поэтому пришлось их выкинуть… Да, — неловко брякнул младший.  
Я внимательно смотрел на машину Вэнди. Автомобиль ей подарил отец на восемнадцатилетие, я прекрасно помнил, как она восторженно описывала ощущения от «полностью её тачки». И с тех пор она часто выезжала в окрестности Гравити Фолз — не погонять, а просто проехаться среди леса, открыв все окна и включив любимую музыку.  
Приехали…  
Я смотрел на красную Хонду Цивик, у которой действительно отсутствовали фары и несколько окон. Лобовое стекло не разбилось, но все было покрыто вмятинами и мелкой белой сеточкой трещин. На кузове были жуткие царапины и вмятины, и красная краска, словно кожа, слезла с сияющих боков Хонды. Одна дверь погнута. Я с содроганием в душе представил, как машина, вращаясь и скрежеща, летела вверх тормашками по трассе, а внутри верещала перепуганная насмерть Вэнди, и меня передёрнуло.  
— Оно с другой стороны, чувак. Со стороны водителя, — брат Вэнди взял меня за руку и потащил к другой стороне Цивика.  
Я с трудом подавил крик.  
Дверь переднего сиденья была вмята внутрь почти на полметра.  
Вэнди не кричала. От удара, так вбившего металл внутрь, ее наверняка отбросило прочь с сиденья и только чудом не размазало по кабине, как кровавый человеческий джем по железному бутерброду. Она наверняка сразу потеряла сознание.  
— Я говорю, удивительно, что она осталась жива. Папа говорит, там всё было в крови… И у неё были сломаны ноги. В нескольких местах, — поделился младший брат.  
Я хотел было обвинить его в том, каким равнодушным тоном он это сказал, но, взглянув на него, я увидел, что он словно в автономном режиме — даже его взгляд словно бы не видел того, что видел я: искореженную красную машину.  
Я достал телефон и сфотографировал автомобиль. Возможно, Вэнди и её авария тоже как-то связана с возвращением Билла. Что, если демон, придя в себя, начал мстить всем и каждому? Наверняка это его рук дело, нужно докопаться до истины. Если он хоть ещё раз попадется мне на глаза…  
Я скрипнул зубами.  
Я понятия не имел, какой транспорт мог протаранить машину так сильно, да ещё и чтобы его водитель остался потом жив и скрылся с места преступления. Но если это Билл, то он бы нашел способ, я уж точно знаю.  
Я подошел ещё ближе к машине и стал изучать царапины. Если честно, я избегал смотреть на вмятину, потому что у меня внутри все переворачивалось, как только я представлял себе картину произошедшего, в конце концов, я не хладнокровный детектив, а всего лишь обычный шестнадцатилетний пацан, и тот факт, что мы сражались с демоном, обращающим людей в камень и вырывающим зубы забавы ради, не прибавляет мне храбрости.  
Я вздохнул и заставил себя посмотреть в упор на огромную вмятину, как бы бросая себе вызов. Она была настолько глубокая, что металл треснул в нескольких местах, и мне даже показалось, что там, в разрывах, до сих пор алеет кровь Вэнди.  
Я подавил приступ паники (и рвоты) и отвёл взгляд, все-таки не выдержав.  
— Извините… Я, наверное, пойду, — промямлил я. — Я попробую разобраться, что произошло. Но я… Вы понимаете, я не могу ничего обещать.  
— Все нормально, — сказал один из братьев. — Главное, чтобы Вэнди поправилась.  
Я кивнул. Конечно, это от меня не зависит…  
Попрощавшись с братьями, я побрёл домой. Мда… Я надеюсь, больше неприятных сюрпризов не будет.

***

Однако один меня все-таки ждал. Когда я пришёл в Хижину чудес, вокруг стоял гомон, причем больше всего паниковал Сус — носился и искал что-то. Внутри разносились громкие сердитые голоса дяди Форда и дяди Стэна, спорящих о чём-то, — и такие же громкие болезненные стоны Мэйбл.  
Я ворвался внутрь, как ураган.  
Пострадавшая держала ногу над тазиком, положив ступню на крошечную табуретку, а на её лодыжке лежал окровавленный компресс со льдом.  
Я разинул рот.  
— Господи, что здесь произошло?!  
Мэйбл закрыла лицо руками, пряча улыбку. Мне стало понятно, что несмотря на то, что у неё была рана, она вопит только для вида, а сама она уже в порядке, если не считать тазика с талой водой вперемешку с кровью.  
— Мэйбл укусил гном, — проворчал Форд.  
— Я решила срезать дорогу до дома и пройтись по перелеску, — сказала сестра. — и в мою лодыжку впились чьи-то зубы… Чуть кусок мяса не вырвал!  
— Повезло, что сухожилия в порядке! — хмыкнул дядя Стэн, доставая из аптечки бутылочку с антисептиком.  
— Да, только Стэн почему-то решил, что слюна гнома ядовита, — едко бросил Форд, поднимая компресс, — хорошо, что гномы не хищники, и зубы у них не такие острые. До свадьбы заживет.  
— Я бы не была так уверена, — сказала Мэйбл, — ведь если останется шрам, будет не очень красиво, а мне, между прочим, шестнадцать, еще пара лет — и все, вылетает пташка из гнезда… — она патетически приложила руку ко лбу. Я пригляделся к её ноге: отчётливый след маленьких челюстей, почти как человеческих, только едва прокусивших кожу зубов. Тем не менее, из маленьких ранок довольно сильно сочилась кровь, и вокруг раны уже начал наливаться серьёзный синяк.  
— Я не говорил, что она ядовита, балбес! — гаркнул дядя Стэн. — Я сказал, что в слюне гнома может быть какая-нибудь зараза! Мало ли чем он там болеет! На всякий случай лучше вколоть антибиотик, — и он приложил ватку, смоченную в антисептике, к укусу. Мэйбл снова застонала.  
Я посмотрел на дядю Форда в тот самый миг, когда он посмотрел на меня, и я знал, что в этот момент мы подумали об одном и том же — Вирусе Безумия.  
— Ладно, я наложу повязку, раз мне никто не хочет помочь, — проворчал Стэн, и я спохватился:  
— Я помогу!  
— А мне не нужна помощь! Давай вали, я сам справлюсь. Можешь спросить у Мэйбл, может, она хочет, чтобы её подержали за ручку.  
— Спасибо, дядя Стэн, — улыбнулась сестра.  
— Я схожу за антибиотиком, — сказал дядя Форд.  
Я хотел сначала пойти за ним, но передумал. Нужно хотя бы закинуть книги наверх, так что мне пришлось подняться на чердак.  
И там меня ждал Билл.  
На этот раз он поприветствовал меня отражением в зеркале — я снова не заметил сначала, но после увидел, что мои глаза светятся жёлтым, а зрачок вытянулся вертикально.  
Я уставился в зеркало.  
— Я жду.  
Чёрт, за всей этой суматохой я забыл рассказать о Билле Форду! Ладно, еще успеется. Если он ещё здесь, значит, не успел найти кого-то другого для сделки, а значит, это удачный шанс его расколоть. Главное — не забывать о том, что Билл — лжец, каких поискать, и мастер строить интриги.  
Мои губы в зеркале раздвинулись в мерзкой ухмылке. Инстинктивно я схватился за свой рот, но тот, по счастью, все ещё оставался в моём повиновении.  
— Привеееет, — протянул Билл в моём обличье. — Мне очень идёт твоё тело, Диппер, не находишь?  
— Не нахожу, — процедил я сквозь зубы.  
— Я полагаю, что у тебя накопилось много вопросов, мой юный друг, — продолжал Билл ничтоже сумняшеся, — и я могу на них ответить! Поверь, сил сейчас у меня очень мало, и лишь ты можешь мне помочь.  
— Это ты подстроил аварию Вэнди?! — выпалил я, прожигая собственное отражение взглядом.  
— Хехехе! Хотел бы я сказать «да», но нет, это был не я! Однако я тебе могу дать подсказку в обмен на одно простое обещание. Клянусь катарсисом, это тебе никак не навредит, — пообещал Билл. — Я приснюсь тебе — так у меня будет возможность поговорить с тобой подольше и без свидетелей, а тебе будет достаточно пообещать не говорить никому о том, что я выжил. Ну как тебе такое соглашение?  
Я запаниковал. Когда он задаёт тебе вопрос, никогда не знаешь, на какой ответ рассчитывает этот демон. Может, это был блеф, может, двойной блеф, и решение, которое кажется таким очевидным, ведёт к провалу.  
— Моё время истекает, Сосенка, — напомнил Билл. — Считаю: три… два…  
— Хорошо, хорошо! — воскликнул я. — Я не скажу… до завтрашнего дня. А потом — посмотрим на твоё поведение.  
Мой рот в отражении растянулся в ещё более широкой улыбке, так, что мне показалось, будто он сейчас порвется, как в фильме «Зеркала», и вдруг внезапно меня отвлёк голос Мэйбл:  
— Диппер? С кем ты разговариваешь?  
Я встрепенулся.  
— Да так… Сам с собой.  
Когда я снова посмотрел в зеркало, там уже снова был я — полностью и целиком моё собственное отражение.  
— А, — кивнула Мэйбл. — Ты никак не избавишься от этой привычки. Уже начал расследование, Холмс?  
Я замялся. Я должен рассказать про Билла… Но я обещал. Чёртов демон… Да и я хорош — не мог быть посообразительнее?  
— Да. Мы с Фордом думаем, что это неспроста. Как твоя нога?  
— А, фигня! Как сказал Стэн — до свадьбы заживет! — Мэйбл продемонстрировала мне ногу, перебинтованную и украшенную наклейкой с изображением разноцветной кометы и надписью «Я только что упала с неба». Я подумал, что у Мэйбл найдутся наклейки на любой случай в жизни.  
— А ты видела этого гнома?  
Мэйбл пожала плечами.  
— Гном как гном. С белой бородой, красным колпачком, абсолютно обычный гном. Только какой-то дезориентированный, бегал кругами и клацал зубами, словно за ним черти гнались. Но разве они не всегда такие?  
— Что-то его напугало… — пробормотал я.  
— Может быть. Я бы тоже бегала кругами, если бы меня что-то напугало, — простодушно согласилась Мэйбл.  
А меня больше занимал будущий разговор с Биллом. Во сне он может вытворить какую-нибудь пакость — а значит, я должен себя обезопасить, при этом не говоря дяде Форду, что Билл вернулся, и не нарушая обещания. Судя по словам демона, он следит за мной, а это значит, что я не смогу солгать — но зато я могу, как и он, пойти в обход обещания, и не дать ему завладеть мной во сне.  
— Мэйбл, я пойду перекинусь парой слов с дядей Фордом.  
— Угу, — откликнулась сестра, уже достав набор фломастеров и раскрашивая свой бинт всеми цветами радуги.  
— Принести тебе что-нибудь поесть?  
— Я хочу отчаянное буррито с сырным соусом безнадёжности. Оно будет соответствовать моему травмированному состоянию…  
— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, — усмехнулся я.  
Спустившись к дяде Форду, я обдумал, как я ему преподнесу свои опасения.  
Все-таки он не должен догадаться, что Билл выжил — пока не должен. Так что я начал разговор немного издалека.  
— Кажется, у меня опять паранойя.  
— Из-за всего произошедшего? — хмыкнул Форд, что-то рассматривая в микроскоп. Подойдя поближе, я увидел, что это препараты останков мультимедведя.  
— Ага. Конечно, она у меня каждый год обостряется, но… Сегодня я узнал, что случилось с Вэнди… — я замялся. Да. Вэнди.  
— Диппер, я должен тебе признаться, — дядя Форд отставил микроскоп и повернулся ко мне. — Я знал, что случилось с Вэнди. Я был одним из тех, кто ее обнаружил, и я видел, что с ней случилось, но — прости — я так и не смог тебе рассказать. Мне казалось, что будет лучше, если ты сам узнаешь.  
— Ничего, дядя Форд, — проблеял я. — Во всяком случае, всё тайное стало явным… Хотя, наверное, так и лучше.  
Скажи он мне по телефону, что Вэнди попала в аварию, я бы рванул из Калифорнии в Гравити Фолз на своих двоих, не затягивая со сборами вещей.  
— Я прошу у тебя прощения не потому, что руководствовался лучшими побуждениями, — ответил Форд, взъерошив свои волосы и смотря куда-то мимо меня. — Просто я помню, как трепетно ты к ней относишься, и у меня просто не хватило духу тебе принести плохие вести. Всё-таки в некоторых аспектах я остаюсь трусом, Диппер.  
— Тогда, дядя Форд, я такой же трус, как и вы, — вздохнул я. — Мне не хватило духу ей признаться в чувствах, пока я не подумал, что она умерла… К счастью, она жива, и ещё есть шанс её спасти.  
— И то верно. Не падай духом, Диппер. Нашёл что-нибудь в библиотеке?  
— О… Да, хотя не сказать, что это по теме. Это «Молот ведьм».  
— А, Крамер! — оживился дядя Форд, — я прочитал эту книгу примерно в твоём возрасте! Может быть, она окажется для тебя полезной, хотя чтиво довольно неприятное, на любителя, я бы так сказал. Займись этим, а я тут пока что повожусь с образцами. Хотя налицо поражение тканей, никакой инфекции я не вижу… Это очень странное явление. Нужно просмотреть препараты в ультрафиолете.  
— Дядя Форд, по поводу моей паранойи… — я вспомнил, что наш разговор ушёл не совсем в нужную сторону.  
— Что с ней?  
— Я боюсь, что…  
— Что это Билл? — старик поднял бровь. — И речи быть не может. Мы стерли его из разума Стэна, так что…  
— Нет, не Билл, но есть же и другие демоны? Я бы хотел быть защищённым в случае чего. Ну, на всякий пожарный. Может, мне тоже вставить металлическую пластинку в череп… — я нервно хихикнул, отводя взгляд. — Чтобы моим телом никак нельзя было завладеть.  
— Хм… Ну чтобы совсем никак — я того не знаю. А вот… Чтобы разве что с твоего согласия. Знаешь, как и вампирам, демонам нужен доступ, и в реальности ты его действительно даешь, разрешая им выполнить контракт. А вот во сне демон может явиться к тебе и донимать кошмарами и без твоего на то позволения. Но есть один способ модифицировать своё тело так, что оно превратится в сейф для твоего сознания, как пятисантиметровый свинцовый короб! — Дядя Форд постучал по своему виску. — Я предпочёл более надёжный вариант, но тебе его не предлагаю. Если ты хочешь, как ты выражаешься, обезопасить себя на всякий пожарный…  
— Так что это за способ? — проблеял я, уже опасаясь, что в меня вставят свинцовые спицы, превращая мое тело в «свинцовый сейф для сознания».  
— Выбить на твоем черепе защитные знаки! — радостно заключил Форд, доставая ультрафиолетовую лампочку из захламлённого ящика, словно древнее ископаемое из каменной гробницы. — А также еще в нескольких местах.  
Я икнул.  
— В смысле — выбить?  
— Сделать татуировку, — охотно пояснил он, пододвигая ультрафиолетовую лампу и вырубая свет. Вся комната погрузилась в уютный прохладный сумрак, разбавляемый едким лиловым свечением. — Довольно безопасный способ, и хочу заметить, действует с древности! Не зря многие шаманы и колдуны наносили на себя охранные знаки. У меня где-то был листок с нужным расположением, но хочу предупредить — это тоже достаточно больно.  
Ха! Какой мальчишка не мечтает о татуировке? Я приободрился и закивал. Пусть это не так быстро, и этой ночью вряд ли мне поможет, лучше это, чем ничего.  
— Ничего, дядя Форд. Это для меня подойдёт, если это цена моему спокойствию. Но… Разве мне можно? Мне ведь ещё нет двадцати одного года… Я несовершеннолетний!  
— О, за этим тебе следует обратиться к своему дядюшке Стэну! — заговорщически подмигнул мне Форд, — не волнуйся, я уверен, он согласится!  
— Эх… Может, он и согласится, но родители меня точно убьют… — сказал я, внезапно вспомнив о том, что помимо вселенной Гравити Фолз, существует еще и моя родная реалия, с её собственными законами.  
— Не дрейфь, парень. Всё в твоих руках, поэтому решать тебе. Я уж наскребу тебе несколько долларов для успокоения твоей души, — дядя Форд махнул рукой, и отставил ультрафиолетовую лампу. — Проклятье, ни на йоту не сдвинулся! Похоже, мы в тупике. Пойдем, поговорим со Стэном, может, он знает кого-нибудь.  
Я кивнул, решив, что лучше уж я сделаю себе татуировку и навлеку гнев родителей, чем погибну где-нибудь вне своего тела, случайно дав Биллу доступ (признаться, идея сделать мистический рисунок на своём теле была довольно заманчивой и льстила мне, как подростку).  
— Ха! Конечно, я знаю парочку кольщиков! — охотно поделился Стэн, — один простой калёной иглой и циркулями такие шедевры в тюрьме набивал — закачаешься!  
Меня передёрнуло.  
— Неееет, спасииибооо… — протянул я.  
— А в чём проблема?  
— Мы с Диппером подумали, что было бы неплохо сделать ему татуировки, защищающие от проникновения демонов во сне, — сказал Форд.  
— Что, тебе опять кошмары с треугольным парнем снятся? — спросил дядя Стэн. — Господи, сколько можно? За столько лет пора бы уже его позабыть!  
— Вообще-то его окаменевшая статуя не даёт мне забыть о нём как минимум, пока она стоит неподалёку от дома, — напомнил я.  
— Если ты, Диппер, хочешь сделать себе татуировку, тебе нужно пойти в салон, — сказала Мэйбл, спускавшаяся по лестнице. — Извини, я так и не дождалась отчаянного буррито и решила отчаять его сама… Я уверена, дядя Стэн поддержит меня, просто он не может сказать слово «салон».  
— Оно слишком девчачье! — гаркнул дядя. — Почему нельзя назвать место, где делают татуировки, какой-нибудь татуировочной? Как закусочная, только татуировочная!  
— Это очень сложный юмор, мне не понять, — вздохнул дядя Форд. — Диппер, найди какой-нибудь адрес и запишись туда на завтрашний день.  
— Да я бы и сам смог наколоть, дайте мне только иглу, — вызвался дядя Стэн.  
— Нет, спасибо! — я отшатнулся.  
— Я могу тебе показать фотографии жертв гангрены и абсцесса… — зловеще прошептала Мэйбл, — вызванных инфекцией, занесённой в татуировку…  
Я сглотнул. Идея обладать фишкой, доступной только взрослым, уже не казалось мне такой заманчивой.  
— Нет, надо сделать, — решительно сказал я. — Уж лучше немного потерпеть боль, но потом не волноваться за сохранность своего мозга.  
— А мне можно сделать татуировку? — счастливо взвизгнула Мэйбл. — Бум-бах, крутая Мэйбл!  
— Нет, тебе нельзя, — сказал Форд. — Дипперу придется сбрить часть волос, чтобы набить узор на черепе, а ты девочка. Сколько потом косу отращивать будешь?  
Даже издалека я видел, как в глазах Мэйбл появляются звездочки, сердечки и радуга. Зря, очень зря Форд это сказал, лучше бы он запугал её непереносимой болью и гангреной.  
— Дядя Форд, я ХОЧУ это, — с придыханием прошептала она.  
— Форд, ты ничего не знаешь о моде молодёжи в это время, — буркнул Стэн, — они выбривают себе все, что только можно! И их родители мне потом шею намылят, а не тебе! Мэйбл, я не разрешаю!  
— Но дядя Стэн! Ты же сам сказал — это модно! — заныла Мэйбл. — А когда волосы отрастут, татуировок не будет видно!  
— Мэйбл, я делаю это, чтобы мной во сне не завладел никакой демон, а не просто так, для развлечения и чтобы побыть крутым и модным, — строго сказал я, глядя на неё в упор.  
— А я что, для демонов невкусная? — обиженно насупилась сестра. — Почему тебе можно, а мне нельзя, просто потому что я девочка? Даёшь равноправие!  
— Она выест нам мозг не хуже любого демона, — буркнул Стэн.  
— Диппер, иди наверх, — сказал дядя Форд. — Я попробую его уговорить.  
— Ладно. Я пока ещё поищу что-нибудь в интернете, — ответил я.  
Сказано — сделано.  
С замиранием сердца я записал в салон и себя, и сестру. Завтра придётся ехать в другой город, чтобы сделать татуировки, и мне было одновременно и страшно, и радостно.  
— Мэйбл, крутая Мэйбл, — напевала сестра, напялив свою розовую куртку из кожзама и перекособочив её так, чтобы она висела, как косуха. — Не шути с Мэйбл!  
А я, не теряя времени даром, решил быстренько прочесать интернет по теме инквизиции. Сначала википедия, история создания инквизиции, инквизиция в Испании; потом я перешёл на сторонние источники и начал читать историю, начиная с создания судебной инквизиции папой Иннокентием III…  
За этим занятием меня и сморил сон.  
Я отрубился прямо перед компьютером, только и успев подумать, что если я сделаю татуировки, Билл не сможет общаться со мной через мои сновидения…  
А потом меня поглотила болезненная чернота сна.


	5. Chapter 5

— Мальчишка! Думал сбежать?! — Билл сделал круг вокруг меня, полыхая красным, но я только отмахнулся от него. Страха не было.  
— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, так что кончай спектакль.  
— Верно, ничего! — согласился Билл, усаживаясь по-турецки передо мной. — Однако потом я даже не смогу поговорить с тобой, дурила!  
Я полностью осознавал, что все происходящее — сон. Такое было редкостью.  
— Я мог бы и сам догадаться, что ты против любых моих защитных мер, — хмуро выдал я, тоже садясь. Пола тут не было, как не было и вообще чего-либо, напоминавшего поверхность, однако мои пальцы могли нащупать что-то твёрдое.  
— Но ладно, — смягчился Билл, как-то ласково мерцая. — Уговор есть уговор! Но чтобы его продлить, предлагаю соглашение.  
Я инстинктивно убрал ладони под себя, чтобы Билл даже уловкой не смог их пожать.  
— Да ну тебя, парень, — от него этот жест, разумеется, не ускользнул. — Ты пошёл в обход обещания, а значит, я тоже могу! Я буду выдавать тебе информацию по капельке, взамен на безопасность. Вы, Пайнсы, слишком опасные, признаю, я вас недооценил! Лучше иметь вас в союзниках, чем в противниках.  
— Никогда в жизни я не встану на одну сторону с тобой, Сайфер, — прошипел я. — Лестью ты меня не возьмешь!  
— То, что вы уничтожили меня — тоже лесть? — засмеялся Билл. Его голос скрежетал по моим ушам, словно когти по железу. — Не нужно себя недооценивать, малыш! Для начала, что же ты хочешь узнать первым?  
— Что творится в Гравити Фолз? — задал я самый общий вопрос.  
— Так нечестно, дружище, — Билл в воздухе нарисовал крестик, и тот вспыхнул красным. — Ты хочешь разом получить ответы на все вопросы, но так не пойдет! Общие вопросы — общие ответы.  
— Мне не важно, что это за ответы, я буду задавать вопросы дальше, — рявкнул я. — Или отвечай, или я из тебя сейчас вылеплю шарик, и катись куда подальше со своими интригами!  
Билл воспарил вверх, и вместо марева непонятного цвета над нами словно раскрылось веко.  
— Ты мне нужен, Сосенка. В мои планы входит уговорить тебя помочь мне. Заметь, уговорить, а не заставить или обмануть! Поэтому я пойду тебе навстречу. Ваша теория о вирусе не совсем верна, — в раскрытом пространстве показались мои собственные воспоминания, а именно — дядя Форд, который копался с микроскопом. Затем Билл продемонстрировал нападение мультимедведя. — Однако со сказочными созданиями тоже происходит что-то неладное, в этом ты прав. Даже я, находясь в Гравити Фолз, подвержен сейчас некоторой опасности, хотя, конечно, меньшей, чем другие.  
— Что с ними происходит? — спросил я, вглядываясь в полузнакомую медвежью морду. — И что случилось с Вэнди?  
— Твоя подружка подождёт, Сосна! — Билл показал мне Вэнди, лежащую на больничной койке, и быстро нарисовал алеющий в воздухе знак паузы. — Торопиться ей некуда! Если хочешь поподробнее узнать, что происходит со зверьми и прочими созданиями, советую наведаться на лужайку с единорогами. А моя просьба тоже подождёт. Не забывай строить теории, Сосенка! Сладких снов, завтра у тебя тяжелый день.  
— Стой! Подожди, что ты хотел попро…  
Багровое марево сомкнулось вокруг меня, и я погрузился в настоящий глубокий сон, оглушивший меня, подобно грабителю в тёмном переулке.

***

Когда я проснулся, за окном лил дождь. Было всего шесть утра, и серая завеса накрыла весь Гравити Фолз, отсекая солнечный свет. Лишь пасмурные отблески добирались до нашего чердака.  
Мэйбл еще спала, и я не стал ее будить — включил себе настольную лампу и достал «Молот ведьм». Спать не хотелось, и лучшего времени, чтобы прочитать средневековую книжицу, не найдешь.  
Текст давался мне тяжело. Автор постоянно ссылался на различные религиозные книги, большинство которых я не знал, а если и знал, то не читал. Только некоторые из упоминаемых легенд и притч были мне знакомы, и пока я разбирался, что хотел сказать автор книги, мне удалось осилить лишь несколько страниц.  
И тем не менее, я не сдавался. Чем дальше я читал, тем яснее мне становилась суть. Увы, так же я всё больше сомневался, что эта книга поможет нам в поисках. Иногда казалось, что вот, что-то нашлось, ниточка, за которую можно было ухватиться, но Генрих быстро скакал с темы на тему, открывая вопросы и закрывая их, и при этом не оставляя какой-то своей довольно последовательной системы.  
В первой части говорилось о том, что ведьмы существуют, а все, кто утверждает обратное — еретики упорствующие или незнающие.  
Я потёр виски. Возникало ощущение, что Крамера очень сильно обидела какая-то женщина.  
Я отложил книгу. Толстая пухлая тетрадка мягко плюхнулась на тумбочку и подняла небольшое облачко пыли…  
Снизу донеслись голоса дяди Стэна и дяди Форда. Неужели они тоже проснулись?  
На цыпочках я подобрался к лестнице. Простите, дядя Стэн и дядя Форд, но это для меня важно…  
Старые половицы норовили заскрипеть подо мной, но я так медленно ступал, что ни один звук не вышел из-под моих ног. Припав к полу, я начал слушать, однако увы — большая часть разговора уже миновала мимо меня, и я услышал лишь окончание.  
— Форд, а сам-то ты не параноик? Ты же понимаешь, что их родители с нас шкуру спустят…  
— Их родители с нас точно шкуру спустят, если дети случайно погибнут. Если можем их обезопасить — сделаем это, — решительно возразил Форд. — Сам видел, сейчас творится что-то неладное, и больше всего мне не нравится, что я не знаю, что именно!  
— Тогда поднапрягись и узнай! — дядя Стэн что-то опрокинул и тихо выругался. — Чёртов тостер…  
— Я пытаюсь! — не обращая внимания на словесные экзерсисы брата, возразил Форд. — Поверь, меня безопасность детей заботит не меньше, чем тебя! Этот медведь… И гном. А что случилось с Вэнди! Мы наверняка не можем знать, что это такое.  
— Тогда безопаснее просто запереть детей на всё лето, — буркнул Стэн, но мне показалось, что он это не всерьёз. — Ладно, так и быть! Я что-нибудь придумаю. По крайней мере, когда лето кончится, волосы у детишек отрастут, и защитных знаков не будет видно. А уж на спине и на груди сами как-нибудь прикроют, не маленькие уже.  
— До совершеннолетия им осталось немного, — уже более расслабленно произнёс Форд, и я понял, что он уже уломал Стэна, и этот спор продолжается лишь для того, чтобы окончательно убедить своего брата. Я порадовался, что мне даже не пришлось уговаривать их обоих, и тихонько вернулся к себе в комнату.  
— Я тогда пошёл за дополнительными образцами, — донёсся до меня голос Форда. — Постараюсь вернуться к завтраку…  
Ответ дяди Стэна я уже не расслышал.  
Возвратившись в постель, я с некоторым отвращением посмотрел на книгу и достал ноутбук, который запихал в угол, пока спал. Бедняга выключился, так как я уснул, забыв закрыть его, поэтому мне пришлось заново все загружать. Я начал заново историческое чтение, подробно вчитываясь в биографию Торквемады. Могло ли быть так, что несмотря на отвращение к ведьмам, колдунам, еретикам и иноверам, инквизиторы сами прибегали к колдовским методам и истребляли нечисть, как говорится, «клин клином»?  
Самый жестокий период приходился на 1481–1498 года, когда безумствовал Томас Торквемада. Тысячи, десятки тысяч были изгнаны, лишены имущества, подвергнуты пытками и сожжены — и для этого было достаточно всего лишь доноса. Хотя современники называли его спасением Испании, лично я бы не хотел жить в это время, когда ты мог быть обвинён по ложному доносу просто потому что не понравился кому-то…  
Дождь кончился, сменившись мелкой сырой моросью.  
Я разбудил Мэйбл, чтобы не опоздать в «татуировочную», и мы отправились умываться.  
— Так жнащит, жяжя Штэн шоглашилша? — чистя зубы и одновременно разговаривая, спросила Мэйбл.  
— Думаю, да, — я поплескал себе в лицо холодной водой. — Ты уверена, что готова? Это больно, и придётся сбрить часть волос… Может, оно того не стоит?  
— Ты параноик и я параноик, — приложив руку к своему сердцу и сплёвывая, сказала сестра. — Мне не терпится испытать эту боль и узнать, на что я способна!  
— Ну не знаю, — замялся я, — может, это очень большие символы, мы пока ещё не знаем. Если на середине передумаешь — то пеняй на себя!  
— Спорим на десятку, что не передумаю? — тут же завелась она.  
— Я не буду спорить. Времени на раздумья уже почти не осталось, так что давай быстренько собираться, и поехали, — решительно сказал я.  
На кухне нас ожидал дядя Стэн.  
— А где дядя Форд? — спросила Мэйбл, — разве не он должен был нас отвезти в салон? — и она улыбнулась.  
— Если он не вернется с горы через… — Стэн посмотрел на часы. — Через полчаса, я вас сам отвезу и заплачу, но ему придётся отдать мне этот должок.  
— Но как же символы? — спросил я, паникуя, — ведь дядя Форд знал, что нужно будет набивать… на голове.  
— Не волнуйся, пацан, я тоже знаю. Эти символы были нарисованы в дневнике, кроме того, их мы видели, когда делали защиту для Хижины из волос единорога, — хмыкнул Стэн. — Горячий кофе на плите стоит, шпана. Погодка сегодня дрянная, так что запаситесь сил на всякий случай.  
Мы охотно занялись нашими запасами сил. Мэйбл сделала омлет, а я поджарил сливочные тосты, поэтому позавтракали мы вполне основательно.  
— Но куда пошёл дядя Форд? — этот вопрос не давал мне покоя.  
— А, он решил добыть образцы из позвоночника медведя, — сказал Стэн, — а до него еще нужно докопаться, понимаешь? Хехехе…  
Меня передёрнуло. Мэйбл тоже скривила физиономию.  
— А вот и я! — дверь распахнулась, и Форд, весь перемазанный в чём-то (я даже не хотел знать в чём именно), предстал перед нашими глазами.  
— Господи, уйди с глаз моих и не порть аппетит! — буркнул Стэн.  
Я увидел, что в руках Форд сжимает пластиковый пакет с чем-то красно-бурым, и меня затошнило. Как назло, в голову полезли мерзкие воспоминания о том, с каким хрустом и бульканьем вошёл мой нож в горло мультимедведя, как хлюпала кровь, когда я втыкал лезвие в его лапы…  
Я вспомнил, что Билл говорил не возиться с микроскопами. Нужно побыстрее найти истинную причину.  
— Дядя Форд, нам уже вот-вот пора ехать, быстрее переодевайтесь и вперёд! — я поспешно запихнул в себя остатки омлета и залпом допил кофе. — Я уже готов!  
Мэйбл, не желая от меня отставать, так же быстро умяла и свою порцию.  
— Хорошо, только заброшу позвонки в лабораторию, — улыбнулся Форд.  
Меня затошнило снова.  
— Очень хорошо, что стервятники и орлы не считают мультимедведя очень вкусным. Во всяком случае, он лежит там почти нетронутый, только немного разложившийся, — заметил дядя, спускаясь.  
Я представил, во что превратился брошенный там, на горе, труп, под солнцем, а затем под дождём, и зажмурился, пытаясь не думать о разложившемся мультимедведе. Конечно, бросать его там было не очень хорошо, но похоронить эту груду было невозможно, разве что только забросать камнями. Да и на это ушло бы чрезвычайно много времени.  
Снова передо мной встала картина смерти: как нож входит в горло, как в глазах затухают остатки жизни…  
— Диппер, Диппер, приём! — Мэйбл трясла меня за плечо. — Если ты не хочешь написать завещание прежде, чем твоя жизнь изменится навсегда, то пошли!  
— Да, да… — рассеянно кивнул я. Могло ли быть так, что и с единорогами что-то не так? Билл сказал навестить их полянку, что, если они тоже обезумели?  
Стоп. Нельзя просто бездумно делать всё так, как сказал Билл. Демону нельзя доверять — как он сказал, он ещё что-то от меня хочет, и я не собираюсь ему этого давать. По крайней мере, он не может читать мои мысли.  
Наверное.  
Когда мы с Мэйбл и дядей Фордом сели в машину, я сказал ей о том, что собираюсь проверить всех волшебных зверей в лесу.  
— И начать с единорогов. Эта область самая сказочная, что, если неладное началось там?  
— Единорогов я теперь недолюбливаю, но пойду с тобой, — шепнула она мне в ответ.  
— Как думаешь, с какой опасностью нам предстоит столкнуться?  
— Кто знает, — она пожала плечами, на мой взгляд, чересчур легкомысленно. — Но не паникуй раньше времени.  
Хотел бы я не паниковать…  
В оконном стекле мелькнуло что-то жёлтое и треугольное.  
Форд вёл машину довольно резко и быстро. Мы добрались до соседнего города всего за полчаса, но к концу поездки меня уже тошнило.  
— Дядя Форд, а я могу взглянуть на символы, которые будут на нас типа как… всю жизнь? — спросил я. Форд достал из нагрудного кармана свёрнутый вчетверо листок и дал мне.  
— На, любуйся. Каждый из них как бы представляет собой сжатое заклинание, что-то вроде химической формулы. Там написано, где их нужно наносить.  
Салон назывался «Кость и кровь» (даже не знаю, зачем давать такие устрашающие названия), и внутри было все так, как я представлял. Тату-машинки, которые я только вчера увидел в интернете впервые, маленькие баночки с красками, рисунки на стенах, от огромных до маленьких, а над стойкой администрации по какой-то причине висела огромная оленья голова, рога которой были словно вымазаны чем-то красным.  
Я снова ощутил приступ паники и раскрыл листок с рисунками, водя по полоскам взглядом. Защитные знаки оказались хрупкой вязью геометрических узоров и линий разной толщины. Я не мог сказать, красивые ли эти рисунки или нет, они словно микросхемы, которые просто несли свою функцию.  
— Ваааау… — Мэйбл восторженно уставилась на жертву таксидермиста и попыталась дотянуться до оленьей морды, но та была слишком высоко. Не сомневаюсь, сестра прилепила бы какую-нибудь наклейку чучелу на нос.  
— Вы — Стэнфорд, Диппер и Мэйбл Пайнс? — администратор, которым оказалась худая девушка с «рукавами», алыми волосами и тоннелями в ушах, сверилась с записью в компьютере. Я заметил, как Мэйбл завистливо на нее смотрит.  
— Да, это мы, — сказал дядя Форд, — это мои племянники.  
— Ваш мастер сейчас придёт, — индифферентно произнесла девушка. — Чай, кофе?..  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Я плюхнулся в одно из кресел, разглядывая картины на стенах. Почти все они изображали сердца, черепа, корабли и маяки, иногда встречались черти и якоря, причудливые цветы и разнообразные животные, некоторых из которых я так и не смог распознать. Мне очень понравился ослепительно бирюзовый осьминог с черными тигровыми полосками и огромным жёлтым глазом. Таких монстров я не видел, но это напомнило мне о циклоноге, которые встречались в озере Гравити Фолз.  
Глаз осьминога гневно вперился в меня, и я от неожиданности шарахнулся прочь.  
Вертикальный зрачок безмолвно прожигал меня взглядом, и хотя в моей голове не раздалось ни звука, он словно говорил: «Это твой последний шанс развернуться и уйти! Уходи! Уходи!»  
Билл, подумал я. Тебе придётся смириться с этим, чмо треугольное.  
Словно в ответ на моё невысказанное ругательство, висок кольнуло иголочкой боли, но не более того.  
— Пройдёмте за мной, — передо мной возник высокий мужчина.  
— Уооо… — вздохнула Мэйбл.  
По всем меркам перед ней был парень её мечты, хотя он и был наверняка лет на десять её старше. Высокий мужчина (юношей его назвать язык не поворачивался) с модной причёской, зачёсанной назад, с руками, на которых проступали вены, с шеей, украшенной татуировками, и нежным волооким взглядом.  
— Забери моё сердце, но не разбивай его, — прошептала Мэйбл.  
— Что? — не расслышал он. — Меня зовут Ян, а вас?  
— Я Диппер, а это моя сестра Мэйбл, — я взял на себя инициативу. — Это я вам звонил вчера… Извините, что так поздно, просто дело срочное…  
— А вам уже можно набивать татуировки? — поднял бровь Ян, и я заметил некоторую томность в его виде и голосе. Такое я уже где-то видел… То ли у Русалдо, то ли у бойз-бэнда «Sev'ral Timez».  
— Это с моего разрешения. Я их дядя, Стэнфорд Пайнс, — спохватился дядя Форд и принялся шарить по карманам. — У меня есть их документы…  
— Так и есть, это наш дядя, — кивнула Мэйбл, стараясь выглядеть взрослее, но, как всегда это бывало, вышло наоборот.  
— Тогда ладно, проходите.  
— Есть ещё доверенность… — бормотал дядя Форд.  
— Я верю, — отрезал Ян, провожая нас в свой кабинет.  
— Дядя Форд, вам правда родители выдали доверенность? — шёпотом спросил я.  
— Нет, — так же шёпотом ответил он.  
Они со Стэном точно родные братья.  
Процесс нанесения татуировок оказался быстрее, чем я думал. Нам с Мэйбл сбрили волосы начисто с висков и части затылка, так что мы стали похожи на клонов Яна. По одной татуировке нанесли сначала чуть повыше висков, примерно над ушами, еще один знак был набит на затылке. Мне было так больно, что казалось, глаза сейчас вылезут из орбит: я чувствовал себя так, как будто игла входит мне прямо в мозг. Увидев её величину, я чуть не лишился чувств, хотя и понимал, что на всю длину она не будет входить в мою плоть.  
Ещё два знака нанесли на тело, под ключицы, по одному под каждую — это уже было не так больно, но когда я скосил глаза вниз, то увидел, что из-под иглы проступают маленькие капли крови, и повторно чуть не лишился чувств.  
— Успокойся, это нормально, — заверил меня Ян. — Кожа у тебя тут нежная, тоненькая, чувствительная…  
Я покраснел от стыда. Мэйбл сидела рядом на табуретке и с интересом наблюдала за тем, что ожидало ее через некоторое количество времени, и пыталась разговорить Яна.  
— Мне очень нравятся татуировки. И тебе нравятся татуировки… Я давно мечтала о татуировке. У нас многие их в семье носят. Такая уж у нас традиция, — самозабвенно выдумывала она, пока дядя Форд не шикнул на неё. Я сочувственно улыбнулся ей: было видно, что она тоже немного нервничала.  
Затем мне пришлось встать с кушетки и сесть лицом к спинке стула — последние знаки нужно было выводить между моих лопаток. Я уж не видел, что там творилось, но боль была дикая. У меня глаза защипало от непрошеных слёз, и я заранее посочувствовал Мэйбл, которой это только предстояло.

***

— Думаешь, мне идёт? — Мэйбл осторожно отклеила пластыри с головы.  
Мы, насквозь пропахшие антисептиком и заживляющей мазью, приехали обратно в Гравити Фолз, довольные и напуганные. Дождь прекратился, поэтому мы попросили Форда высадить нас около въезда в город, с тем, чтобы немного прогуляться. День уже начинал клониться к вечеру, и Мэйбл не могла прекратить смотреться во все зеркальные поверхности, красуясь в теплых вечерних лучах. На ней, словно неоновая, сверкала розовая кожаная куртка, на которой красовалась новая наклейка с очками для вечеринки и надписью «Tough gurl». Из всей её шевелюры осталась широкая полоса ото лба и до затылка, и теперь пряди волос длинным водопадом ложились то на одну, то на другую сторону.  
— Тебе очень хорошо, не переживай, Мэйбл, — сказал я. — Твои волосы такие густые и блестящие, что выбритых висков почти не заметно, а когда ты поправляешь волосы, и татуировки становится видно, ты выглядишь нереально круто и опасно, — я улыбнулся и тоже посмотрел в отражение в витрине, которым любовалась моя сестра. Со мной всё было гораздо печальнее: мои кудри собрались жалким кустиком на макушке, и я скорее был похож не на хипстера или рок-звезду, а на попугая. Какаду, если быть точным.  
— Ничего, Диппер. Ты мальчик, все быстро отрастёт, — сказала мне Мэйбл и принялась размахивать своими волосами, чтобы они падали то на одно плечо, то на другое, — так классно! Пасифика обзавидуется!  
— Это точно, — рассмеялся я.  
Это было ужасно весело и страшно. Я обнял сестру за талию, а она положила голову мне на плечо, осторожно, чтобы не задеть саднящую кожу.  
— Знаешь, я вспомнила, как мне в волосы залепили жвачку, когда мы были маленькими… И я думала, что моя школьная фотография будет испорчена. А потом пришёл ты с электрической бритвой и выбрил себе полосы на голове. И я тоже выбрила…  
— Да, я тоже это помню, — кивнул я. — Теперь тебя не испугаешь жвачкой в волосах, не так ли, Мэйбл?  
— Ну… Если только какой-нибудь неловкостью, — пробормотала она, и я вспомнил, как сегодня, когда Ян выбивал ей знаки под ключицами, она, стыдливо краснея, придерживала лямки своего белья, чтобы оно не упало ниже, чем нужно.  
— И я точно решила, что когда мы приедем в Калифорнию, я уговорю родителей, чтобы мне разрешили покрасить волосы в розовый или фиолетовый, — добавила она. — Тогда я точно буду самой отпадной девицей!  
— Это вряд ли тебе разрешат, Мэйбл, — сказал я, — ты помнишь, что ты ходишь в школу? Тебе учителя не позволят появляться в таком виде. Кардинальная стрижка — это еще ладно, но розовые волосы…  
— Спорим на десятку, что разрешат? — азартно воскликнула она.  
Я усмехнулся.  
— Спорим!


	6. Chapter 6

Чёрные клубы жирного дыма были такими густыми, что мы даже не могли увидеть ни Хижину, ни неба. Летучая сажа осела на землю и деревья, покрыв все траурным цветом.   
Мы бежали так быстро, как только могли.  
Мэйбл зажала руками рот, когда увидела расколотой напополам машину, в которой мы ехали буквально только что, четверть часа назад. Дядя Форд полусидел, видимо, без сознания, прислонённый к стене Хижины, а Стэн, давящий ругань сквозь зубы, и Сус поливали горящие покрышки из шланга. Рядом уже собралась небольшая кучка "помощников", в частности, Тайлер, Сьюзан, а также пара неизвестных мне подростков - все они были чем-то заняты.   
\- Дядя Стэн, какого чёрта тут произошло?! - задыхаясь, выпалил я, заметив ещё и ружье, стоящее дулом кверху рядом со Стэном.   
\- Я не понимаю, какого чёрта происходит в этом городишке примерно с шестидесятых годов! - рявкнул Стэн, - эй, кто там за ведром может сходить? Заливайте эту развалюху, пока она не рванула или ещё чего похуже! Или хотите взлететь на воздух, если огонь до бака доберётся?! Дети, присмотрите за Фордом, я немного занят!   
Мы развернулись к Форду. Плащ на нём был порван, но крови я не заметил - уже хорошо.   
Мэйбл присела рядом и окликнула его.   
\- Дядя Форд? Моргните, если вы меня слышите!   
\- Он без сознания, Мэйбл! - воскликнул я. - Не время для твоих шуточек!   
\- Нет... - прохрипел Форд и открыл глаза, - я... я порядке... Защитный круг совсем ослаб, Диппер. Ослаб...   
Его взгляд помутнел, и он зажмурился.   
\- Нужно отнести его в дом, пока он не надышался этой гадостью, - сказала Мэйбл, натягивая свою футболку на нос, - и тебе тоже советую не дышать этим дымом!   
Я нацепил на лицо платок, кое-как повязав его. Ранки на голове пощипывало от едкого дыма, глаза слезились, и я уж не представлял, сколько можно было это выносить и продолжать тушить горящую машину.   
С трудом мы подняли Форда за руки и за ноги и потащили внутрь Хижины. Я терялся в догадках - что произошло, кто это сделал?   
На ум сразу приходило только одно имя: Билл.   
Он устроил разборки с Вэнди, чтобы запугать меня, а когда Форд разрешил навести татуировки, решил расправиться и с ним тем же способом! Потому и избегал разговоров о Вэнди. Ну ничего, я его допрошу, как только мне представится шанс!   
Я скрипнул зубами. Кажется, у Форда сломана рука, но ничего, он отделался легко, в отличие от Вэнди.   
Мы уложили его на диван, а Мэйбл подкатила кофейный столик, чтобы устроить на нём руку Форда. Кое-как мы сняли с дяди прожжённый плащ и закатали рукав его свитера.  
Мэйбл закрыла глаза руками, но раздвинула пальцы. Я вздохнул и посмотрел на неё.   
\- Кости вправляла когда-нибудь?   
Она помотала головой.   
\- Разве у вас, девочек, нет каких-нибудь курсов первой помощи?   
\- Я могу сделать искусственное дыхание, - выдавила Мэйбл. - Можно наложить шину...   
\- А я могу сказать, что это закрытый перелом, - я осторожно провёл пальцем по опухшей и налившейся синевой чуть ниже локтя руке. - И это все, что я могу сделать. Нужно подождать дядю Стэна.   
\- Молодец, гений, - усмехнулась Мэйбл. - Но шину...   
Её прервал громкий "БУМ!" - кажется, бензобак всё-таки рванул. Окно, выходящее на задний двор, разбилось - я услышал, как стекло посыпалось на пол.   
\- Господи! - рявкнул я. - Почему бы дяде Стэну просто не вызвать пожарных, полицию и скорую?!   
\- Ты забыл? - спросила Мэйбл. - Он забрал имя дяди Форда, а у него самого нет документов, кроме как фальшивых, если сейчас полиция увидит близнецов, один из которых нарушил закон почти во всех штатах, а второй пропал полвека назад - или сколько там - это будут не жители Гравити Фолз, от которых можно отделаться простым "пошли вон!". Дядя Стэн до сих пор избегает контактов с госслужбами.   
\- Он построил портал и чуть не перевернул весь Гравити Фолз вверх тормашками, чтобы вернуть брата, и не хочет вызывать пожарных из-за опасения, что его посадят?! - возмутился я. - Я иду к нему.   
Оставив Мэйбл с Фордом, я выбежал обратно, снова нацепив свою импровизированную повязку на нос. Снаружи догорала машина, уже больше напоминая какой-то развороченный скелет.   
\- Дядя Стэн! - закричал я. - Вызовите пожарных!   
\- Вот сам и вызови, раз умный такой! - гаркнул он в ответ. - Я занят!   
Рядом лежали использованные огнетушители, взятые из хижины. Землю усеяли куски горелого пластика и почерневшего стекла. Я заметил, что у Стэна обгорели брови - вероятно, из-за взрыва бензобака.  
\- И скорую! У Форда сломана рука, - добавил я.   
\- Скорую не надо, я руку вправлю, - отрезал Стэн. - Жить будет!   
\- У тебя в Хижине должны быть кислородные маски! По правилам безопасности, - я повысил голос, перекрикивая гул пламени и дыма, - как раз в случае пожара! Где они лежат?!   
\- Хижина не соответствует правилам безопасности, но маски могут быть в подвале, - ответил дядя, подходя ближе к машине и в упор расстреливая ее водой. Я подумал, что он долго будет заливать горящий бензин садовым шлангом.   
\- Если Форд их туда положил! - закончил Стэн.   
Я кивнул и рванул в подвал.   
Спустя столько лет все мы знали код, но вот найти в этом огромном подвале шкаф, где, вероятно, могли быть кислородные маски?..   
В горящей резине и пластмассе куча ядовитых веществ, от них и умереть можно. Поэтому все, чем я мог помочь Форду - это кислородом.   
Спустившись в подвал, я начал искать везде. Какой-нибудь ящик, шкаф... Почему нет какой-нибудь наклейки с огнетушителем или знака для пожарников?! В конце концов, взял же Стэн откуда-то огнетушители! А откуда, если Хижина не соответствует правилам пожарной безопасности?   
Я остановился и окинул взглядом подвал. Если дядя Форд предусмотрел это, он бы оставил огнетушители рядом с порталом, нужно идти туда.   
В углу помещения с порталом я действительно обнаружил ящик с марлевыми повязками, еще одним огнетушителем, набором первой помощи и кислородными масками. Взяв одну и захватив последний огнетушитель, я поспешил наверх, сделав себе зарубку в памяти насчет расположения "пожарного" шкафа. 

***

\- Он в порядке, - сказала Мэйбл. - Отравился, конечно... Да и дядя Стэн тоже надышался этим. Им обоим придётся наведаться в госпиталь, как только дядя Форд придёт в себя.   
После того, как я использовал последний огнетушитель (и это был первый раз, когда я использовал это в своей жизни), машина гореть перестала - вероятно, просто закончилось все горючее. Сейчас автомобиль представлял собой черно-серое месиво с торчащими обугленными каркасами.   
Дядя Стэн отправился вправлять руку Форду, а мне пришлось многословно благодарить всех, кто помогал тушить пожар.   
\- Кто-нибудь видел, что здесь произошло? - спросил я. - Почему машина загорелась?   
\- Стэн видел, - сказал Сус, - ну и Форд, конечно. Я-то уже на крики прибежал...   
Сейчас я лежал на своей постели, пытаясь заново собраться и взять себя в руки. Глаза еще слезились, и боль на плечах, груди и голове, забытая в суматохе, снова о себе напомнила.   
\- Гравити Фолз стал опасным местом, - сказал я, пялясь на картину с кораблем, висящую над моей постелью.   
\- Что, если дядя Стэн отправит нас обратно в Калифорнию? - спросила Мэйбл. - Ну, как говорится, для нашей же безопасности.   
\- Он не должен. Стэн отлично помнит, на что мы способны, - я улыбнулся и поднял кулак вверх. - Нам нельзя отступать от плана. Сейчас заклеимся по новой и пойдем в лес.   
\- Прямо сейчас? - переспросила Мэйбл. - Нельзя оставлять Форда!   
\- И что нам, ночами дежурить у его постели? - нахмурился я. - Мэйбл, ты знаешь дорогу к поляне единорогов. Нам нужно докопаться до истины, пока кто-нибудь ещё не пострадал!   
\- Ладно.   
Мэйбл упала на постель.   
\- Только я хочу немного отдохнуть. Дай мне пять минут, ладно?   
\- Тогда я в ванную. Заклеюсь.   
Я вышел из комнаты. Какой бы сильной Мэйбл ни хотела казаться, какой бы позитивной она ни выглядела в любой ситуации, ей иногда требовалось побыть наедине с собой. Она бы, может быть, и не сказала мне этого, но это же моя сестра - я знал её, как облупленную.   
Я отлепил пластырь с татуировок. Покрасневшая кожа блестела от мази, но я на всякий случай еще раз промокнул виски и грудь антисептиком, поморщившись, и заново смазал заживляющим кремом. Мысль о том, что внутрь могут забраться микробы, и тогда я умру от заражения крови, меня не оставляла.   
До спины я дотянуться не смог, лучше попросить Мэйбл попозже, и мы бы помогли друг другу...   
\- Сосна.   
Я внимательно посмотрел в зеркало.   
Жёлтые глаза Билла смотрели на меня из зеркала - прямо с моего лица. Я зажмурился.   
\- Ваша защита ослабевает.   
\- Это твоя вина, - оскалился я, так и не открывая глаз.   
\- Нет, не моя. Без плоти и демонической силы я мало на что способен, пацан. Тебе лучше поторопиться и обезопасить чем-нибудь хижину. Что же ты не смотришь на меня? Боишься, что ли?   
Меня довольно легко взять на "слабо", и я немедленно открыл глаза и вперился в своё отражение. Губы Билла - вернее, мои, - едва заметно растянулись в улыбке.   
\- Постой... Но как ты можешь со мной разговаривать? - спросил я. - Ведь если защита из волос единорога еще действует... И татуировки на мне...   
\- Татуировки защитят тебя только во сне, - ухмыльнулся Билл. - А ваша защита ослабла. Поговори со Стэном и узнай, что случилось.   
\- Почему ты не скажешь мне этого сразу? - спросил я. - Ты ведь знаешь, что происходит!   
\- Это не в моих правилах.   
\- Ах не в твоих правилах! - закипел я. - Я сейчас сотру тебя к чёртовой матери!   
Билл обеспокоенно мигнул.   
\- Не надо.   
В его голосе, звучащем прямо в моей голове, зазвенело волнение.   
\- Что, испугался? - довольно спросил я. - Рано или поздно тебе придётся ответить на все мои вопросы, Билл. Докажи мне, что это не ты устраиваешь покушения на мою семью!   
\- Я не собираюсь тебе ничего доказывать, малец, - расхохотался Билл - так громко, что я зажал уши ладонями, хотя его голос раздавался словно внутри моего черепа. - Будешь мне угрожать, я просто исчезну из твоего поля зрения! Будь благодарен, что я вообще тебе даю подсказки!   
\- Но ведь тебе что-то от меня нужно? - спросил я.   
\- Как я уже сказал, я могу подождать. Я нахожусь в большей безопасности, чем любое другое волшебное существо в Гравити Фолз. Из-за того, что у меня нет физического тела, меня труднее достать! Однако даже такой слабачок, как я, может проникнуть внутрь Хижины Тайн и разговаривать с тобой, вот прямо сейчас! Вспомни, от чего защищал вас аркан из волос единорога, Диппер!   
Я внимательно посмотрел в жёлтые мерцающие глаза.   
\- От тебя. И твоих товарищей. От всех этих существ... Но тем не менее в хижине прятались все остальные мифические звери. Почему барьер пропустил их?   
\- Очень верный вопрос, юноша! - воскликнул Билл. - Очень верный вопрос!   
Жёлтые глаза мигнули и погасли. Видимо, у Билла снова села батарейка, и он решил отправиться восстанавливать свои силы.   
Однако я укрепился во мнении, что даже если он и не виновен в тех происшествиях, как минимум, он замешан во всём происходящем. Это точно.   
Раздумывая над его словами, я пошёл за ответами к Стэну.   
\- Дядя Стэн, что произошло? Как получилось, что машина Форда оказалась практически разорвана пополам? - я сел за стол, смотря на дядю в упор и сложив руки перед собой, как бы давая понять, что без ответов я уходить не собираюсь.   
\- Почём я знаю! - хмыкнул Стэн, листая газету. - Он мчался сюда, как угорелый, с огромным грифоном на крыше! Уж мне неведомо, чем таким вкусненьким его брат приманил, небось думал завести домашнего питомца. Думал я недолго, схватил ружье и давай палить в него!   
\- В Форда?! - ужаснулся я.   
\- Нет, дурак! В грифона, конечно! - возмутился дядя, шлёпая газетой по столу. - Он как раз разворачивал крышу машины, словно банку с консервированным горошком - только искры от его когтей летели! Убить я эту тварюгу не убил, но высадил ему глаз и крыло подбил. Форд въехал сюда на трёх колесах, а грифон врезался в барьер - этого и моей дроби, видимо, ему и хватило, и он улетел в лес.   
\- Защита... слабеет... - пробормотал дядя Форд с дивана. В себя он так и не пришёл, и у него поднялась температура. Хотя дядя Стэн говорил, что его жизни ничто не угрожает, у Форда началась горячка.   
\- Защита слабеет, - повторил Стэн. - Ботаник прав. Нужно раздобыть что-нибудь, что укрепит Хижину Чудес. Не хватало ещё, чтобы вы с Мэйбл пострадали. Как только он придёт в себя, попробую что-нибудь разузнать насчёт защиты. Вряд ли Хижина отразит ещё одно нападение.   
\- Дядя Стэн, я хочу сходить в лес. Мне кажется, там что-то важное... - сказал я.   
\- Нет уж, сиди дома, будь добр! - проворчал Стэн. - Что бы там ни было таким важным - подождёт! По крайней мере, пока Форд не поправится.   
\- Мы не можем ждать, пока кого-нибудь ещё не зарежут или растерзают! - возмутился я. - Дядя, люди страдают чуть ли не каждый день!   
\- Все люди страдают, мне нет дела до других! - отрезал Стэн.   
\- А если Форд не поправится? - спросил я.   
\- Поправится, - сказал дядя.   
Продолжать разговор дальше было бессмысленно. Нужно было выйти из дома, не привлекая внимания - и вернуться так же.   
\- Мэйбл, - я потряс сестру за плечо. Кажется, она просто задремала. - Мэйбл, пойдём!   
\- Ммм? - сонно пробурчала она.   
\- Иди, умойся, я пока соберу вещи. Вылезать будем тайком.   
Оружия, кроме того ножа, которым я прикончил мультимедведя, у меня не было. Я подумал - будь зверь на пике своей силы, я бы его ни за что не смог убить с этим ножиком, но лучше хоть что-то, чем ничего. Хотелось бы наведаться в подвал и взять там, например, какую-нибудь лазерную пушку, но это бы насторожило дядю Стэна.   
Мэйбл вернулась с заново заклеенными висками и без слов засунула за пояс свой абордажный крюк, потом собрала волосы в хвост и уперла руки в пояс.   
\- Насколько круто и опасно я выгляжу? - спросила она и сделала сэлфи.   
\- Десять расхитительниц гробниц из десяти, - сказал я. - Только не отправляй родителям, они в обморок упадут.   
\- Дай-ка я тебе помогу, - сказала она, взяв расческу. - Зачешу тебе волосы назад, чтобы не мешались.   
\- Они слишком короткие, - вздохнул я, сдув назойливую кудряшку со лба. - Может, у тебя есть какая-нибудь заколка?   
\- У меня куча заколок, которые ты не наденешь, - она продемонстрировала мне разноцветные заколки и крабики с блестками и цветами. Я выбрал одну темно-синюю.   
\- Давай эту. Жаль, что я не могу надеть кепку, пока они не заживут, - я осторожно погладил пластырь. - Больно...   
\- Так и быть. Ты будешь самым блистательным охотником на монстров, - сказала сестра, зачесывая мои непослушные лохмы и закалывая их назад.   
\- Легко тебе говорить, ты-то выглядишь круто, - я улыбнулся. Меня не так уж и заботил мой внешний вид, зато я видел, как беспокоилась об этом Мэйбл.   
\- Мы наденем черные вещи, как ниндзя? - спросила она.   
\- Нет, мне в своей одежде как-то удобнее, - покачал головой я. - Главное, ничего светящегося не надевай, а то привлечёшь глазышей.   
\- И без тебя знаю, умник, - она потрепала меня по щеке.   
За окном сумерки постепенно начали вступать во владения: тени деревьев удлинились и лиловыми острыми когтями поползли на Хижину. Мне почудились какие-то силуэты между стволами сосен, и я ощутил содрогание, представляя, что сейчас мы туда пойдем. Если бы с нами была Вэнди... Было бы не так страшно, признался я себе.   
Вэнди дала бы сдачи любому монстру.   
\- Если мы встретим единорогов, мы можем добыть ещё волос, чтобы обновить защиту Хижины, - сказала Мэйбл, как бы между делом.   
\- И точно! - обрадовался я. - Только бы дядя Форд поправился поскорее. Прежде, чем наш щит истает окончательно.   
\- Тогда единорогов нужно найти как можно скорее, - кивнула Мэйбл. - Уж я знаю, как с ними надо обращаться.   
Мы выскользнули из дома, когда дядя Стэн отправился в магазин - проверять, как там справляется Сус. С тех пор, как Сус стал управляющим, Стэну не оставалось делать ничего, кроме как давать ему советы, по-прежнему получая зарплаты директора музея - то есть практически всю прибыль с Хижины. Хотя не думаю, что после сегодняшнего происшествия в Хижину кто-то наведается. Весь задний двор был покрыт копотью, а в воздухе до сих пор стоял запах гари.   
Я зажал нос и побежал в лес; Мэйбл следовала за мной.   
\- Ну, показывай, куда идти? - спросил я.   
\- Чётких указаний не существует, - ответила сестра, - главное - идти вглубь.   
\- Но лес же не бескрайний, рано или поздно мы куда-нибудь упрёмся...   
\- Нет. Просто пошли законы физики нахрен, а также географию этого места, - посоветовала Мэйбл. - Поляна единорогов - место волшебное.   
\- Главное, не скройся из виду, - попросил я. - В "глуби" леса я могу и потеряться.   
Она кивнула и пошла в самую темную и жуткую часть леса, куда я бы на её месте захотел идти в последнюю очередь. Последовав за ней, я нырнул в бурые заросли каких-то кустов, и весь мой путь превратился в попытки уклониться от веток, хлещущих меня по лицу.   
Было странное ощущение, что лес как будто тоже "повзрослел" вместе со мной и Мэйбл, относился к нам безо всякой пощады. На меня сыпались кусочки коры, шишки, распотрошённые белками, и кучи сосновых иголок, во все открытые части тела впивались комары, которые будто озверели, а света в густой чаще было почти не видно.   
Через минут двадцать я выдохся.   
\- Мэйбл, дай передохнуть!   
\- Диппер, не сопротивляйся, - сказала она. - Ты словно бы не веришь в волшебство!   
\- В сказки я верю с трудом, это да, - согласился я, отгоняя пищащего кровососа. - А в монстров - это всегда пожалуйста!   
\- Тем не менее тебе необходимо смириться с тем, что единорог - животное сказочное. Здесь куча аномалий, через прорехи сюда прорываются самые разные измерения! Именно поэтому дядя Форд и говорил, что поляну единорогов тяжело найти. Никто, кто пытался, реально не верил - никто, кроме меня! Тебе тоже придётся это сделать.   
\- Я знаю, Мэйбл! - рассердился я. - Знаю, что единороги существуют, я помню, что мы из их волос делали защиту!   
\- Помимо этого, нужно быть чуточку наивным, - продолжала Мэйбл, присаживаясь рядом со мной и наклеивая на мою руку наклейку с радужным котенком, засунувшим голову в пончик и надписью "Стремись к невозможному!". - Верить в добро... В общем, максимально приблизиться самому к героям сказок!  
\- Мне кажется, это самое трудное, - я посмотрел на наклейку.   
\- Но кто герой, если не ты? Разве не ты спас нас столько раз, в том числе и от Билла? - спросила Мэйбл. - Мы находимся в одном из самых удивительных мест на свете, и ты здесь не просто герой, ты - главный герой! Все эти мистерии, которые с нами случаются... Разве ты не думал, что такое происходит только в книгах?..   
\- Наверное, насчёт этого ты права, - согласился я. - После такой пламенной речи я и вправду чувствую себя героем.   
\- Вперёд, за единорогами! - возопила Мэйбл, сжала кулак и рванулась куда-то сквозь деревья так быстро, что я едва успел спохватиться.   
\- Я уже чувствую, что мы почти пришли! - крикнула она мне. - Нужно ещё немного постараться!   
Я поверил в успех. Мне действительно была нужна эта поляна, как говорил Билл, я...   
Мои мысли прервались тем, что я чуть не полетел кубарем.   
Мэйбл стояла на широкой тропе, залитой тёплым вечерним светом. Я увидел торчащие тут и там почерневшие руины, напоминавшие остатки какого-то кельтского святилища.   
\- Вход близко. По этой тропе мы очень быстро доберёмся назад, - сказала Мэйбл, - но сейчас нам нужно точно найти то место, где следует открыть ворота на поляну единорогов. Я уже и не припомню... Это рядом с гномьей таверной и феями.   
\- Просто пойдем дальше, - сказал я, следуя по тропе. Меня беспокоило, что назад мы будем возвращаться в темноте, потому что солнце уже садилось.   
Мэйбл перешагнула через журчащий ручей.   
\- Ничего, я узнаю это место, когда увижу его. Я там пережила один из самых тяжёлых кризисов подросткового возраста...   
Через некоторое время путешествия по залитой закатными лучами травяной дорожке, усыпанной цветами, я начал чувствовал себя всё глупее и глупее. Мэйбл тем не менее уверенно шла по ней, а мне начали казаться странными торчащие, словно обломанные клыки, чёрные друидские камни.   
\- Мэйбл, ты знаешь, откуда здесь эти руины?   
\- Единорогов призывали друиды, - сказала она. - Так написано в твоём дневнике, Диппер, разве ты не читал?   
\- Если честно, игнорировал главу с единорогами, - сказал я. - Но как их призывать?   
\- Как раз на такой случай я записала голос Гренды. Хорошо, что не удалила. Кажется.. Мы пришли.   
Она задумчиво потопталась по траве, на мой взгляд, ничем не отличающейся от любой другой сколько-то метров назад.   
Черные камни, на которых не рос даже мох, густо выглядывали среди ядрёно-салатовой травы, образовывая что-то вроде челюсти или какого-то непонятного Стоунхэнджа.   
Из динамиков телефона Мэйбл раздался знакомый низкий голос. Сестра прибавила звук, а я уселся на траву в ожидании.   
И чудо не заставило себя ждать слишком долго.   
Из-под земли резко рванули вверх другие камни, вырастая во внушительную гранитную ограду. Земля и песок посыпались вниз, испуганно ринулись прочь бабочки. Резко потемнело, и я понял, что каменная крепость скрыла за собой солнце.   
\- Диппер, что-то не так...   
\- Я и так это знал, - процедил я. - Теперь нужно выяснить, что!  
Мы налегли на почерневшую то ли от земли, то ли от времени дверь, и она поддалась. Открывшийся нам пейзаж впечатлял, да только не так, как я того ждал.   
Поляна единорогов - я не знал, как она выглядела раньше, но точно не так. Трава словно усохла, пожухла, всё почернело, и среди царства яркой травы и бабочек это место выглядело почти монохромным. Камни потрескались, а от водопада расползались дорожки гнили.   
Мэйбл зажала нос рукой и отступила назад.   
Единорогов не было, как и любой другой живой души, кроме нас двоих.


	7. Chapter 7

Мы с Мэйбл, закрыв лицо рукавами, продвинулись внутрь.   
\- Диппер, тут всё не такое, как должно быть! - шёпотом воскликнула Мэйбл. - Тут должно быть радужно и светло... С искрящимся водопадом и фавном, который играет на флейте...   
\- Могу себе представить, - буркнул я, минуя вонючую лужу.   
Вся растительность лишилась жизни, пожухнув или сгнив - только почерневшие ветки торчали, словно на поляне уже лет десять царила одна только поздняя осень. Застоявшийся воздух пропах прелой листвой, сыростью и плесенью.   
\- Они умерли? - спросила Мэйбл, ища волшебных животных взглядом и в то же время, видимо, боясь их обнаружить.   
\- Сейчас и узнаем.   
Стало ещё темнее. Пришлось достать фонарь.   
В вечернем сумраке сад выглядел ещё более жутко. Жизни тут не было уже давно, даже если единороги тут оставались, то умерли бы с голоду, хотя я лично не представляю, чем они питаются.   
Из глубины повеяло странным запахом. Мы с Мэйбл переглянулись и безмолвно прошли дальше.   
Ветки деревьев ломались, стоило к ним прикоснуться, и рассыпались в прах. Луч фонаря выхватывал то какие-то обломки, то выкорчеванные деревья, то полусгнивший пень, но не более того. Вонь стала почти непереносимой, и я зажал нос, начав дышать ртом.   
\- Господи, Диппер! Вот оно!   
Возглас Мэйбл привлёк меня. Она указывала на груду чего-то; сначала мне показалось, что это очередное искорёженное дерево, но потом до меня дошло, что передо мной лежит почерневший труп единорога. На мгновение перед моими глазами появилось воспоминание о моём друге, такой же грудой костей и мяса лежавшем на земле, но затем трупный запах вернул меня к реальности.   
Моя сестра не выдержала и отвернулась.   
\- Это не Селестабеллебетабелль, - сказала она, смотря в сторону, - это другой единорог.   
\- Кого-нахрен-белль? - удивился я, подбирая палку и откидывая почерневшую гриву с морды животного.   
\- Так звали ту единорожицу, у которой мы достали волосы для экранирования, - сказала Мэйбл. - Единороги - создания вредные... Но такого я бы им не пожелала. Он такой...   
Я достал нож и приоткрыл рот мёртвого единорога, всё ещё зажимая свой нос рукой. Неудивительно, что тут так пахло. Не удивлюсь, если только из-за этого мертвяка тут всё и сгнило.   
\- Я... Пойду поищу других, - выдавила Мэйбл. Я кивнул.   
\- А я пока осмотрю этого.   
Я повесил фонарь на первую же ветку дерева, которая оказалась достаточно крепкой, чтобы иметь обе свободные руки. Определённо, единорог имел нечто схожее с мультимедведем - изъеденная чем-то шкура, смертельное истощение...   
Глаза единорога, явно занимавшие в черепе гораздо больше места, чем мозг, были подернуты какой-то мутной пеленой - не смертной поволокой, но словно какой-то животной чернотой. Между приподнятых моим ножом губ проступила такая же чёрная слизь пополам с пеной; зубы оказались словно обломаны, как будто он в бессильной ярости грыз камни и землю.   
Мне показалось, что кое-где сквозь потрёпанную шкуру проступают белеющие кости.   
Это было так мерзко, что и я отвернулся, не выдержав в конце концов.  
\- Меня сейчас точно вырвет... Мэйбл, ты нашла что-нибудь? - спросил я. - Других единорогов?   
\- Нет, - отозвалась она. - Выглядит так, как будто он здесь просто... Умер в одиночестве. Других мертвецов нет.  
\- Ну и слава богу, - выдохнул я и снова поспешно зажал нос. - Пошли отсюда... Вряд ли мы ему уже чем-то поможем. Бедняга...  
Мэйбл попробовала коснуться его гривы, но отдёрнула руку, так и не дотронувшись.   
\- Не думаю, что эти волосы сгодятся нам для экранирования Хижины...   
Я кивнул. Единорог выглядел, как обычная мёртвая кляча, только с рогом во лбу и непомерно огромными глазами.   
Мы покинули поляну единорогов.   
Билл сказал строить доводы... Это уж точно неплохой совет, хоть и от демона. Если это не вирус, то что? Что убивает волшебных зверей, и куда делись остальные единороги?   
\- Нам нужно найти остальных, - сказал я. - Других единорогов. Они наверняка знают, что случилось с их товарищем. Поняли и покинули свой дом, который перестал быть безопасным. Если они видели начало этого безумия, то нам нужно узнать об этом.  
\- Как мы можем найти след? - спросила Мэйбл. - Я что-то не видела у ворот отпечатков копыт или радужных соплей.   
\- Если бы ты была единорогом и тебе пришлось бы бежать отсюда, куда бы ты направилась? - спросил я.   
\- В любое место, где есть полировка копыт и единорожья парикмахерская? - предположила Мэйбл. - В прошлый раз они все ринулись в Хижину Чудес, когда им угрожала опасность. Давай поищем гномью таверну, может, они знают, где единороги. Она должна быть рядом, я точно помню.   
\- Хорошо. Главное, чтобы эти гномы нас не покусали, - я покосился на ногу Мэйбл - всё еще с повязкой.   
Мы закрыли дверь.   
Поляна не собиралась никуда скрываться, но на всякий случай мы подперли дверь камнем, чтобы какая-нибудь глупая мышь или белка не забежала внутрь и не заразилась - на всякий случай, если это всё-таки вирус и Сайфер мне солгал.   
\- Место выглядит словно бы...   
\- Заражённым, - сказал я. Билл, на что же ты намекал?   
С каждым днём дела всё хуже и хуже. Это может кончиться тем, что звери обезумеют и начнут нападать на всех людей, и кто знает, может, потом и обычные животные тоже подхватят это бешенство.   
\- Мэйбл, как ты думаешь, сколько волшебных животных существует в Гравити Фолз? - спросил я, отодвигая ветки деревьев и высматривая таверну.   
\- Понятия не имею. Считая таких малышей, как глазыши, может быть, и миллионы, - ответила она.  
\- А во всём мире? Держу пари, что Гравити Фолз не единственное место на свете, где реалии чужих миров просачиваются в наш.   
Мэйбл побледнела.   
\- Думаешь, везде это началось? Волшебное бешенство?  
\- Придём домой и узнаем. Это могли осветить в новостях.   
Я нырнул под тяжёлые корявые ветки дуба.   
\- Мэйбл, это не она?   
Перед нами был дуб. Обычный, в общем-то, дуб, если не считать того факта, что он был обит досками, которые, наверное, скрывали окна, а единственная дверь - примерно в треть роста взрослого человека - была заперта. Я провёл лучом фонарика по заколоченному импровизированному бункеру и посмотрел на Мэйбл. Она пожала плечами и кивнула. Из единственного крошечного окошка на двери едва был виден отблеск света, и я даже не мог понять, изнутри ли он идёт или это отблеск от моей лампы в фонаре.   
Я присел на корточки и постучал.   
Никто не отпер, но я слышал внутри какое-то паническое движение и шушуканье.   
\- Эй, коротышки! - крикнул я. - Это Диппер Пайнс! Открывайте! Мы хотим знать, куда делись единороги!  
Оконце на двери задребезжало и раскрылось. Маленькие круглые глазки уставились на меня со злобой и недоверием.   
\- Что тебе нужно?   
\- Куда делись единороги? - напрямую спросил я, подсвечивая фонариком. - И почему вы заколотились внутри таверны? Да как вы там дышите вообще?   
\- Не твоё дело, Диппер Пайнс! - прошипел в ответ гном.  
\- Нет, моё, - отрезал я. - Я пытаюсь разобраться, что происходит, и почему все животные и другие волшебные создания сходят с ума, так что вам же лучше, если вы поможете нам!   
Гном еще несколько секунд молча смотрел на меня, а я в ответ смотрел на него, как бы давая понять, что так просто мы не уйдём.   
\- Минутку, - буркнул он наконец. Окошко закрылось, и изнутри раздалось какое-то шушуканье. Видимо, гномы совещались, впускать нас или нет.   
Мы с Мэйбл переглянулись. Лучше всего было бы, если бы они нас впустили и рассказали всё, что знают, в противном случае нам придётся уйти - не ковырять же огромный дуб моим ножиком!   
Окошко снова открылось.   
\- Мы вам вот что скажем, Диппер и Мэйбл Пайнс, - произнёс гном. - Зло пришло в Гравити Фолз. Единороги ушли отсюда, и куда - мы не знаем. У нас здесь все здоровые, всё, что мы можем, это переждать бурю здесь. А теперь убирайтесь, пока вас не увидели!  
Окошко закрылось.   
Другого ответа ждать явно не приходилось.   
Мы с сестрой вышли обратно на поляну. Было уже совсем темно.   
Луч фонаря проскользил по траве, выхватывая зловещие чёрные камни. Среди стволов словно бы что-то мелькнуло, и Мэйбл вскрикнула:   
\- Диппер, что это?!   
Мне было так же страшно всматриваться в деревья, как и Мэйбл, но тем не менее я посветил именно туда, где нам что-то привиделось. Что-то светлое. Я вспомнил, что когда мы собирались пойти в лес, мне и тогда что-то будто бы привиделось - может, кто-то за нами следит?   
Мы стали медленно приближаться; я сжал в руке нож, чтобы обороняться в случае чего.   
Светлое пятно дёрнулось и исчезло; через поляну до нас донёсся треск веток - неизвестное существо спасалось бегством.   
\- Стой! Подожди! - крикнул я и рванулся следом.   
Однако к тому времени, как я добежал до того места, где мы видели нечто, оно уже исчезло.   
\- Это мог быть единорог, - вздохнул я.   
\- Диппер, искать сейчас кого-то - дурная затея, - сказала Мэйбл, подбегая ко мне. - Пойдём домой. Ночью бегать по следу бессмысленно.   
Она права, сказал себе я.   
Оставалось только вернуться в Хижину. 

***

\- У нас нет волос единорога, - сказал я. - Мы не можем экранировать Хижину заново. Дядя Форд болен... И мы не узнали ничего нового.   
\- Предлагаю создать доску расследования, - Мэйбл притащила старую пробковую доску, на которую раньше Стэн вешал объявления. - Красных ниток у меня нет, есть розовые.   
\- Надеюсь, это поможет, - вздохнул я и осёкся. Чтобы составить общую картину, нужно было раскрыть мою маленькую тайну.   
Что Билл Сайфер жив, и он здесь. Возможно, прямо сейчас.   
Придётся утаить часть паззла.   
\- Я сделаю иллюстрации, так как у нас нет никаких фотографий, - решила Мэйбл. - С чего начать?   
\- С мультимедведя, - пробормотал я, проводя пальцами по погрызенной корке пробковой доски. - Пойду поищу кнопки, может, у дяди Стэна есть.   
Дядя Стэн заметил, что мы уходили. В нашу задачу входило незаметно уйти из Хижины Чудес, а вот о том, что нужно так же тихо вернуться, мы как-то позабыли - и огребли по полной от рассерженного Стэна.   
\- Форд, кстати, в себя пришёл, - как бы между делом сказал он.   
Дядя Форд действительно очнулся, однако из-за перелома и ядовитого дыма у него всё ещё держалась температура, и он сильно ослаб. Стэн потчевал его медикаментами, но мы убедили его навестить госпиталь. Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, а ещё одного дорогого человека отправлять на больничную койку мне не хотелось.  
Пока мы создавали доску, настала уже глубокая ночь.  
Мэйбл уже дрыхла, даже не раздевшись. Я растолкал её, чтобы шла умываться, а сам хотел ещё посидеть, попробовать дорисовать картину расследования.   
От мультимедведя розовые нитки шли к нарисованному Мэйбл единорогу. В сторонке справа перечислялись имена пострадавших, в сторонке слева - имеющиеся у нас факты.   
Правая колонка гласила: "Вэнди, Форд, Мэйбл" и под каждым именем было написано, какой именно опасности они подверглись: автомобильная авария, нападение грифона и укус гнома.   
Левая колонка содержала обрывочные фразы: "В Гравити Фолз пришло зло", "единороги ушли", "животные погибают от истощения", "это не инфекция", "барьер истончился", "безумие" и прочие фразы, которые мне каким-то образом предстояло объединить в то, что я бы смог назвать гипотезой.   
Посередине красовались рисунки Мэйбл, а под ними - старая бумажная карта Гравити Фолз, на которой мы отметили все случаи происшествий, кроме волшебной полянки - указать её на карте было невозможно.   
Я написал ещё одну фразу: "Опасность угрожает только телесным существам" и прилепил ее в левую колонку. Потом дописал на ещё одной полоске бумаги: "Защитный круг не пропустил грифона", прилепил её рядом и соединил с изображением грифона и именем Форда.   
Выглядело так, как будто расследованием занималась группа детского сада, но пока что это всё, что у нас было.   
"Кто я?"  
Голос Билла возник словно из ниоткуда. Я огляделся в поисках треугольного парня, однако его нигде не было.   
Странно, круг защищал от Билла и продолжал защищать нас от всяких пакостей теперь, а вот призрак Билла начал свободно проникать внутрь. Наверное, потому что призрак.   
Призрак! Билл дал мне ещё одну подсказку!  
\- Мэйбл! - возопил я, подскакивая на ноги. - Мэйбл!   
Выскочив из комнаты и кубарем скатившись по лестнице, я застал в ванной заспанную сестру, вяло протиравшую виски антисептиком. С кожи начинали слезать тонкие полоски черной краски.   
\- Что такое, Диппер? - зевнула она.   
\- Смотри, мы видели лишь телесных животных и существ, подверженных волшебному бешенству! Это был мультимедведь, гном, грифон и единорог! Это всё были животные!   
\- И что с того? - она подняла бровь.   
\- Разве это не очевидно? Нужно найти призрака! - выпалил я.   
В глазах сестры зажёгся огонёк понимания.   
\- Точно! Но, Диппер, что если и они... того? - она повертела пальцем у виска.  
\- Пока у нас нет этому доказательств, будем считать обратное. Презумпция невиновности.   
\- И ещё подавляющее большинство привидений хотело тебя убить, - напомнила она.   
\- Я уверен, Ма и Па не будут убивать меня. В конце концов, они отпустили всех нас, - заметил я. - Завтра к ним пойдём.   
\- Да, пожалуйста, - сказала Мэйбл. - Сегодня был очень, очень насыщенный и тяжёлый день. Я жутко устала.   
\- Давай я помогу тебе, - предложил я. Сестра кивнула и сняла футболку, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. Посередине, прямо между лопаток, шёл узор, который любой человек мог бы принять за обычную декоративную татуировку, которую набивают себе юные девушки-бунтарки. И лишь несколько человек знали, что эти знаки защитят мою сестру от одержимости демонами.   
Я осторожно протёр покрасневшую кожу и смазал мазью.   
\- Уже почти не болит, - сказала Мэйбл. - Быстро заживает.   
\- Знаешь, я теперь думаю, что это хорошо. Что мы оба сделали татуировки, - заметил я. - Мы близнецы в каждой мелочи. К тому же, меня и тебя теперь невозможно шантажировать тем, что какой-нибудь демон завладеет душой другого.   
Мэйбл улыбнулась.   
\- Спасибо, Диппер. Если честно, и мне стало спокойнее. Поворачивайся, теперь твоя очередь.   
Я стащил футболку.   
Сейчас, когда дядя Форд болен, Билл стал гораздо увереннее. Я помню, как он был напуган тем, что мы его прикончим окончательно, а сейчас он стал наглеть. Как бы прижать этого засранца к ногтю...   
\- Тсс...   
Хотя у меня тоже начала слезать кожа, места, куда входила игла мастера, всё ещё саднили.  
\- Диппер, о чём ты всё время думаешь? - спросила Мэйбл. - Мне кажется, ты слишком зациклился на этом расследовании.   
\- Да, это так, - согласился я. - Никакая тайна не даёт мне спать спокойно, пока я не разгадаю её...   
И Билл. Он тоже не даст мне спать спокойно. Прости, Мэйбл... Я не могу пока сказать.  
Когда я ложился спать, в моей голове вопил голос. Билл был рассержен.   
"Что я такое? ЧТО Я ТАКОЕ? ЧТО Я ТАКОЕ?!"  
Перед моими глазами полыхнуло красным, но потом я уснул.


	8. Chapter 8

Этой ночью мне снилось море. Я словно парил над бескрайними иссиня-серыми волнами, и никакие демоны меня не беспокоили, лишь туманные воспоминания плыли через мой разум. Нежно шуршащий прибой сливался в один монотонный убаюкивающий звук, хотя нигде поблизости не было видно берега, а туманная завеса сливалась на горизонте в белесое марево, и не было понятно, где заканчивается серая вода и начинается такое же серое небо. Я бы и хотел снова думать о том, как мне разгадать новую загадку о Гравити Фолз, но словно чья-то сильная рука толкала меня обратно в пучину беспамятства.   
"Отдыхай... Отдыхай."  
Не знаю, кому принадлежали эти слова, но это не был скрежещущий голос Билла, и в конце концов я сдался. Что еще оставалось делать?   
Туманную мглу пронзил слепящий луч света, и я поднял глаза.   
Высоко надо мной разгонял тучи серафим, мчащийся по небу на сияющей колеснице - его крылья сверкали, как чернёное золото, и все шесть были воинственно подняты вверх, словно острия копий. Он стремительно гнал по кругу, как по большой небесной арене, лихо заворачивая свою колесницу, и с каждым новым поворотом кольцо облаков всё больше размыкалось, позволяя утреннему свету падать вниз, к воде.   
Я раскрыл рот, глядя на это зрелище.   
Шестикрылый ангел, казалось, не замечал меня, поглощённый своим занятием, но кроме нас двоих здесь больше никого не было, и если он рассеивал туман, то зачем?   
Или я просто оказался здесь случайно...  
И ко мне пришло осознание, что это сон, мой сон, и только я определяю, что мне приснится.   
Время, обычно бегущее во сне, как быстрый ручей, словно застыло.   
Я смутно видел самого ангела - он сиял так сильно, что мне было больно слишком долго на него смотреть. Однако по какой-то причине мне начало казаться, что у него то ли две головы, то ли два лица, покрытых кровью. Вместо восхищения он начал внушать ужас, и я ощутил бездумное, животное желание скрыться, забиться в нору, чтобы он меня не нашёл, тогда как я просто висел, один над открытой пастью моря...

***

Проснулся я от назойливого жужжания и треска. Что-то происходило внизу, и судя по тому, как яркое солнце светило в окно, я проспал достаточно долго. Постель Мэйбл уже пустовала, и я, как только умылся, пошел разузнать, что происходит там, внизу.   
А внизу дядя Стэн реконструировал вход в подвал. Отодвинув автомат с напитками, он устанавливал на месте входа люк.   
\- Доброе утро, соня, - сказал он, демонстрируя мне заколоченные внутрь стальные листы.   
\- Вы с Фордом решили превратить его в бомбоубежище? - поинтересовался я, разглядывая внушительную дверь. - Это что, сталь?   
\- Титан, - улыбнулся Форд. - Так и есть, Диппер. Пока у нас нет никаких магических способов защиты, мы со Стэном решили обезопасить дом старыми проверенными средствами. Парень, ты не мог бы мне помочь добраться до кухни?   
\- Да, конечно, - я помог Форду встать, закидывая его здоровую руку ко мне на плечо.   
Медленно мы добрались до кухонного стола, и дядя тяжело рухнул на стул.   
\- Да, давненько я себя так не чувствовал. Если ты будешь кофе, свари и на меня, - попросил он. - Я сейчас бесполезен, как старый трухлявый пень.  
\- Неправда, дядя Форд, - я помотал головой, насыпая кофе в кофеварку. - У меня есть кое-что, над чем можно помозговать.   
\- Обсудим, - оживился он.   
\- Вчера мы ходили в лес, - начал рассказывать я. - И нашли поляну единорогов. И она вся почернела и сгнила... А внутри мы нашли мёртвого единорога. Он выглядел, как мультимедведь.  
Я рассказал ему всё, что мы увидели на поляне единорогов, а также про разговор с гномами. Дядя Форд только кивал.   
\- Мы с Мэйбл решили найти какое-нибудь привидение, потому что все существа, которые подверглись волшебному бешенству, были осязаемыми. К тому же, Мэйбл не заразилась, когда её укусил гном, да и я не подцепил ничего от мультимедведя. Вероятно, это из-за всех мер предосторожности, но может быть и так, что на обычных, не-волшебных существ эта зараза не действует.   
\- Пока не действует, - подчеркнул дядя Форд.   
\- И тем не менее, мы в относительной безопасности.   
\- Хм... Волшебное бешенство, вот значит, как вы это назвали, - дядя потёр подбородок. - Если эта болезнь имеет схожесть с обычным бешенством, ничего удивительного, если привидения этим не болеют.   
Я хотел было сказать, что это не болезнь, а что-то другое, но осёкся. Тогда мне придётся признаться, что источником этой информации послужил Билл Сайфер, а я пока что не должен выдавать его. Я прикусил язык и разлил кофе по чашкам.   
\- А где Мэйбл?   
\- Ускакала куда-то с утра пораньше, - Форд пожал плечами. - Если честно, думаю, она хочет похвастаться Пасифике своим новым внешним видом.  
Я усмехнулся.   
\- Похоже на Мэйбл.   
\- Надеюсь, она скоро вернётся.   
\- Попробую пока что выстроить какие-нибудь теории насчёт этого... вируса, - выдохнул я и взял свою чашку. - Посижу наверху.   
\- Иди. Я пока попробую размять конечности, - и дядя слабо помахал своей сломанной рукой.   
Идти за привидениями без Мэйбл я не решился - в конце концов, с сестрой как-то спокойнее. Кто-нибудь бы сказал, что Мэйбл обычная девчонка, на которых нельзя рассчитывать в бою, но я-то знал, что она совершенно необыкновенная. Мне не хотелось признавать, что сейчас мы можем быть в большой беде, и я осознанно подвергаю свою сестру опасности, и всё же если я и был уверен в ком-то на все сто процентов, то в Мэйбл.   
Усевшись перед стоящей на полу доской с рисунками сестры, фактами и розовыми ниточками, соединяющими все эти бумажки, я уставился на неё.   
Пока мы добывали какие-то факты, случалось ещё что-то, что давало нам дополнительную подсказку, какое-нибудь происшествие, или намёки Билла... Я почти на автомате провёл рукой по виску, касаясь татуировок. Работает.   
Мы в тупике. Мне словно чего-то не хватало, и я злился, чувствуя себя глупым и беспомощным.   
\- Нужно найти единорогов, - пробормотал я. - Нужно найти призраков...   
Какие ещё волшебные создания имелись у нас в лесу? Связываться с гоблинами и троллями я не хотел - уж больно опасными они были. Может, мужикотавры? Конечно, не так сильно мы с ними в ладах, но стоит их опросить, если, конечно, они тоже не сошли с ума. Привидения... Есть ли ещё какие-нибудь, кроме Ма и Па? Я помню, как я извёл призрака в поместье Пасифики, но он наверняка полностью исчез. Помимо того два года назад я встретил призрак женщины-певицы старого караоке-клуба, которой не хватало внимания зрителей. Она завывала песни по ночам, надеясь привлечь кого-нибудь, но вой из заброшенного здания только отпугивал каждое живое существо. После того, как я выслушал её жалобы и песни, она сама успокоилась...   
\- Мэйбл, ты знаешь каких-нибудь действующих призраков, кроме Ма и Па? - спросил я сестру, когда она вернулась.   
\- Нет, - покачала она головой. - Могу позвонить подругам, спросить, вдруг они видели. Кстати, о Ма и Па - вряд ли они будут рады нас снова видеть. Мы ведь теперь подростки.   
\- Возможно, они нас помнят и не будут трогать, - я пожал плечами. - Нам стоит попытаться.   
\- А как же единороги? - спросила сестра. - Разве нам не нужно искать их?   
\- Дядя Стэн превращает наш подвал в настоящую подземную крепость, - сказал я. - Экранирование дома может подождать.   
\- Дело не в экранировании дома, - возразила Мэйбл. - Если они в беде, нужно же им помочь!   
\- Как, если мы не знаем причины?   
\- Если они дадут нам подсказку, может, и причину мы раскроем! - настаивала она на своём. Я потёр виски.   
\- Сначала призраки, потом единороги.   
\- Можем разделиться, - предложила Мэйбл.  
\- Нет! - выпалил я. Признаваться, что я не хотел отпускать её одну, было так же трудно, как сказать, что я боюсь идти без неё. - Разделяться нам нельзя. По крайней мере, где искать призраков, мы знаем, а вот куда делись единороги - ещё нужно понять.   
Странно. Что-то Билл, так активно вчера лезший в мою голову, сейчас помалкивает - наверное, боится пришедшего в себя Форда. Меня б он так боялся... Интересно, как можно уничтожить отпечаток демона? Чтобы угрожать Сайферу, нужно обладать теми же знаниями и возможностями, что и дядя Форд.   
Я попытался позвать его.   
"Билл? Ты где-то здесь?"   
Молчание.   
Может, и он погиб от волшебного бешенства? Хотя он говорил, что находится в безопасности...   
А ведь пока он единственный, кто помогает мне. Вероятно, это в его собственных интересах.   
"Помоги мне, и я помогу тебе," - в моей голове раздался голос.   
Я скривился. Начался торг.   
"Сначала искупи вину и докажи, что тебе можно доверять."   
"Я не собираюсь тебе ничего доказывать, парнишка. Ты забываешься."   
"Скажи, что ты хочешь взамен? Может, я подумаю над твоим предложением," - подумал я, решив, что лучше знать мотивы врага.   
"Я... Хочу себе тело."   
"Только не моё. Прошлого раза мне хватило."   
В моей голове раздался лёгкий жестяной смех, словно доносящийся издалека.   
"Я сейчас не в Гравити Фолз. Твоё тело мне не нужно. По причинам того, что я сейчас не обладаю большей частью своей сущности, я не могу вернуться к себе в измерение. Как мучительно для двухмерного, пусть и могущественного создания, находиться без плоти в проклятом трёхмерном мире! Меня словно разрывает, тянет в разные стороны. Если бы ты создал для меня куклу и призвал меня в неё... Это то, чего я желал. Но получив физическое тело, я стану уязвим для того, что вы называете "бешенством". Поэтому я говорил, что моя просьба подождёт. Как тебе? Я достаточно откровенен с тобой, Диппер Пайнс?"  
Я замер, обдумывая слова Билла. Что-то не сходится.   
"Зачем тебе тело?"   
"Чтобы можно было накапливать силу и заключать сделки, золотце моё. Зачем же ещё?"  
Я рассвирепел.   
"Если ты думаешь, что я тебе позволю обманывать людей, то ты сильно ошибаешься!"   
Видимо, часть моего гнева передалась туда, где сейчас находился Билл, и прежде чем до меня дошёл новый ответ, прошло минут пятнадцать. Я даже успел немного остыть и уже не ждал нового "сообщения". Однако оно пришло - словно Билл строил планы, раздумывал над следующим ходом в своей мудрёной шахматной игре, и теперь, наконец, сделал этот ход.  
"Могу помочь тебе в последний раз. В знак нашей доброй дружбы, так сказать. Мне кажется, мы отличная команда."   
Голос Билла был полностью спокоен и безмятежен.   
"Знай, я не верю ни единому твоему слову," - предупредил я.   
"Я подскажу тебе, где искать единорогов," - ответил Билл, не обращая внимания на мою грубость. - "Но больше ты от меня помощи не дождёшься. Я демон, а не альтруист."   
"Мы и без тебя их найдём. Экранируем Хижину, а наш подвал превратится в бункер. И ты не достанешь нас никогда, Билл," - я мысленно чётко произносил каждое слово, сосредоточившись на нашей мысленной связи.   
"Как хочешь, Сосенка. Пусть ты и хамишь мне, я знаю, что ты понятия не имеешь, где искать этих рогатых. Так что - совершенно бесплатно - дам тебе совет... Просто потому что ты мне нравишься. Поищи на острове. И помни, что всё, чего я хочу сейчас - это вернуться в своё измерение. Так что подумай над моими словами. Это же не вам я собираюсь вредить, как я уже говорил, не хочу быть с Пайнсами по разные стороны баррикад."  
И пустота.   
Это был, наверное, самый долгий разговор с Биллом за это лето, если не за всю мою жизнь. Его голос действительно словно бы шёл ко мне издалека, и я понятия не имел, где он находится. Может, набирался сил где-то в источнике демонической мощи, я не знаю.   
Читать мои мысли он не может, пока я его не позову, решил я. Значит, я могу хитрить, так же, как и он.   
\- Диппер? Диппер, приём! - Мэйбл трясла меня за плечо. Я помотал головой и поднял взгляд на сестру.   
\- Что такое?   
\- Да что - ты как будто в транс впал, - сказала она. - Сидишь, пялишься на эту доску, как идиот, не моргаешь даже. Кажется.   
\- Тебе почудилось, - нервно пробурчал я, - я просто задумался.   
\- И до чего додумался?   
\- Ну... Нужно попробовать поискать единорогов на острове, - вздохнул я. Билл, чтоб тебя... - Это ещё одно волшебное место, описанное в дневниках, где мы ещё не были.   
\- Отлично, идём на остров! - воскликнула Мэйбл и развернулась, но я схватил ее за шиворот.   
\- Стоять! Сначала мы идём к привидениям.   
Пока мы собирались заново, я раздумывал над тем, что сказал Билл. Нужно полностью исключить все вероятности обмана. Пусть он демон и много раз дурачил меня, но и мы не лыком шиты. Я найду, как его осадить, тем более что сейчас он слаб. И я ему нужен! Если мы достанем волосы единорога, то Хижину можно будет экранировать. А это значит, что мы все снова обретём надёжное убежище от демонических сил!   
Но Билл шастает сюда, когда ему заблагорассудится... Сейчас он не демон, сейчас он всего лишь призрак, и волосы единорога для него - не преграда.   
Но это преграда для волшебного бешенства. Это значит, что Билл сможет укрыться от заразы в более надёжном месте, чем сейчас - в Хижине.   
Я кивнул сам себе. Похоже на правду!  
\- Как ты думаешь вызвать Ма и Па? - спросила Мэйбл по дороге к магазину "От рассвета до заката". Я улыбнулся.   
\- Ты же сама говорила - они не переносят подростков. Как думаешь, они появятся, если я встану посреди магазина и начну читать рэп?   
\- Диппер, ты с ума сошёл! Они тебя прикончат! - охнула сестра.   
\- Но ты же меня подстрахуешь? - спросил я. Она кивнула.   
\- Надеюсь, они тебя вспомнят.   
\- Ничего. Сначала я собираюсь просто позвать их... Ну, как людей.   
Мэйбл первая перелезла через ограждение. Я поскрёб ногтем предупреждающую надпись и тоже полез наверх, предварительно перекинув рюкзак.   
\- Тут никто не бывал с тех самых пор, как... - начала было она и замолкла.   
\- Как мы тут отрывались с Вэнди и её друзьями, - подтвердил я.   
В магазинчике всё так и было разгромлено. Куча упаковок лежали посреди опрокинутых полок, на боку лежал заржавевший автомат с напитками - как тогда всё рухнуло с потолка.   
Я толкнул дверь - она легко поддалась, и мы очутились внутри магазинчика.   
\- Извините! - крикнул я. - Уважаемые Ма и Па!   
Ни звука.   
\- Хочешь всё-таки читать рэп? - спросила Мэйбл.   
\- Это на крайний случай. Я вообще-то не умею, - шепнул я в ответ и снова крикнул: - Это Диппер! Диппер Пайнс, мальчик... в костюме барашка!   
Мэйбл не удержалась и прыснула. Я пихнул её локтем, пытаясь прислушаться. Ни звука. Тёмный магазинчик, заваленный бардаком из товаров и полок, оставался жутким местом, но привидения показываться не спешили.   
Мэйбл постучала носком ботинка по полке, грохоча, но и это маленькое хулиганство осталось незамеченным. Мы переглянулись и начали громыхать всем, что попадалось под руку: трясли игральный автомат с пин-болом, пинали банкомат, били витрины, топали и кричали, как безумные...   
Но привидения, казалось, исчезли так же, как и единороги.   
\- Диппер, - Мэйбл, запыхавшаяся, отпустила морозильную камеру, которую она трясла изо всех сил. - Диппер... Может, они того? Упокоились?   
Я помотал головой, тоже пытаясь отдышаться. Во рту пересохло, но я не рискнул взять что-то из магазина.   
\- Я видел, как выглядят призраки, которых упокаивают. Они не истаивают в воздухе, как Ма и Па, они буквально разлагаются на части, я помню. Но мы можем навестить ещё одного призрака: Барбру Ди Литтл.   
\- Караокершу? - Мэйбл подняла бровь. Я кивнул.   
Мы покинули магазин, несолоно хлебавши. Я думал, не могло ли быть так, что привидения упокоились за четыре года как-нибудь сами собой, но верить в совпадения в это время было не лучшей идеей.   
Увы, и в заброшенном караоке нас ждал провал. Мы горланили там дурные песни минут пятнадцать, и я старался как можно меньше попадать в ноты, однако и Барбра так и не появилась.   
\- Привидения просто исчезли, - сказала Мэйбл.   
\- С одной стороны, это новый факт и новый шаг в расследовании, - кивнул я, озадаченно разглядывая пыльные занавески, - с другой - мы снова в тупике.   
\- Не отчаивайся, - сказала Мэйбл. - У нас ещё есть единороги!   
\- У нас есть только предположение, что они на острове, - напомнил я ей, шаря лучом фонарика по сцене. - А самих единорогов, увы, нет. Давай ещё поищем что-нибудь, вдруг найдём зацепку. Поищи рубильник, может, получится включить свет.   
Я забрался на сцену и пробрался за кулисы, отодвигая обрушившиеся от времени балки и доски.   
\- Диппер, не поранься! - обеспокоенно крикнула Мэйбл. Я хмыкнул и осветил старую тесную гримёрку. Тут было пусто - только стоял чей-то забытый стакан, покрытый таким толстым слоем пыли, что он казался обросшим серой шерстью.   
\- Стакан-оборотень, - пошутил я.   
На стенах висели старые плакаты: на всех них потрескалась плёнка, а некоторые оторвались и словно кланялись непрошеному гостю.   
Я простукал стены - ничего. Только облупившаяся краска отвалилась.   
Внезапно загорелся свет, но не надолго - лампочка, едва успев засиять, лопнула с мерзким хрустом. От неожиданности я вскрикнул и едва успел прикрыть лицо от осколков.   
\- Мэйбл! Это ты?   
\- Я включила свет!   
Я вздохнул. Ясно.   
Следующая дверь вела в ресторан - служебный выход. Я прошёл мимо барной стойки и заглянул на кухню, но и там мы ничего не обнаружили, кроме пары перепуганных мышей.   
\- Пойдём отсюда, - тон Мэйбл был довольно унылым. - Тут ничего нет.   
Я задумался. Но что же тогда за подсказку давал Билл? Он говорил "Кто я такой?", намекая, что он сейчас призрак, и эти слова о неуязвимости бестелесных созданий явно были не просто так! Что же он имел в виду, если не это?   
Мои мысли прервал телефонный звонок.   
\- Мэйбл! - орал из динамиков дядя Стэн. - Вы оба, быстро бегите домой! Форду стало хуже, поэтому мы едем в больницу. Дуйте в Хижину, нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь присмотрел за ней, пока нас нет!   
\- Что? - я выхватил телефон у сестры из рук. - Что с Фордом?   
\- Я тебе что, сестра милосердия?! - рявкнул Стэн. - Если кто-то один из вас двоих хочет поехать с нами, то вам лучше поторопиться!   
И он бросил трубку.   
Медлить мы не стали и понеслись к Хижине со всех ног.   
Как это могло случиться? Ведь ещё утром всё было нормально! Может, это не осложнение, может, Билл приложил к этому свою призрачную руку? Или...   
Или магическое бешенство начало заражать и обычных людей?!   
\- Мэйбл, - на бегу выпалил я. - Наверное, мне стоит отправиться с Фордом в больницу! Я хочу узнать, что конкретно с ним произошло, вдруг это не случайность!   
\- Ты же сам говорил, нам нельзя разделяться! - задыхаясь, ответила она мне.   
В боку начало колоть. А мы не пробежали и половины расстояния!   
Я панически боялся, что не успею до того, как дядю Форда увезут. Я должен знать, что с ним случилось!   
Ещё через минуту бега мне уже показалось, что мои лёгкие горят огнём.   
\- И это всё, на что ты способен? - крикнула мне Мэйбл, устремляясь вперёд. Я разозлился. Пусть я и понимал, что меня берут на "слабо", я страшно не любил, когда меня подначивают. Собрав последние силы, я рванул дальше, наконец завидев Хижину. Около дома стояла машина скорой, и я с облегчением рассмеялся, задыхаясь. Хотя бы Стэн поступился своими принципами.   
С другой стороны, это значило, что Форд совсем плох. Я уже видел, как дядя Стэн махал мне рукой, поторапливая меня, и я, почти не сбавляя скорости, запрыгнул внутрь.   
\- Как он? - просипел я, пытаясь перевести дух.   
\- Паршиво, - буркнул Стэн. Форд лежал под капельницей на кушетке, и глаза его были закрыты.   
\- Он без сознания?   
Стэн кивнул. Его рука лежала на плече брата.  
Скорая тронулась с места, и я оглянулся - посмотреть в окно. Там оставалась Мэйбл, которая взволнованно смотрела мне вслед.


	9. Chapter 9

Я сидел в палате Форда. В конце концов, было в этом и что-то хорошее - я мог навещать Вэнди, она была парой этажей выше...   
Хотя кому я вру. Ничего хорошего в этом не было.   
Я понял, что я начал склоняться к тому, что я готов даже дать Биллу тело, чтобы разобраться наконец с этим безумием... Лишь бы никто больше не пострадал. Стоило мне подумать, что следующей, кто ляжет на больничную койку, будет Мэйбл... Или дядя Стэн, или ещё кто-нибудь - я просто не выдержу. Каждый день был полон каких-то происшествий, и каждый раз всё хуже и хуже. Я понимал, что я не поспеваю за событиями, и происходящее может прикончить нас быстрее, чем мы поймём.   
\- Ты что, хочешь остаться здесь ещё на одну ночь? - жалобно спросила Мэйбл, держа в руках мой ноутбук.   
\- Да, пока дядя Форд не очнётся, - кивнул я, забирая компьютер. - Не хочу терять времени зря.   
\- Надеюсь, он скоро придёт в себя... - пробормотала она, встав у изголовья дяди Форда.   
\- Врачи говорят, что у него осложнения из-за отравления газами от горения, - сказал я. - Нужно было сразу везти его в больницу... Но он будет жив-здоров, я уверен.  
\- Тебе не мешало бы поспать. Ты тут и так уже сутки кукуешь, выглядишь хуже, чем Форд, а он, между прочим, под капельницей... - заметила Мэйбл. - Я буду ждать тебя в Хижине, чтобы отправиться на остров. Держи меня в курсе всего.   
\- Спасибо, - я избегал встречаться с ней взглядом. Я боялся, что сестра поймёт, насколько я в отчаянии... Потому что она понимала меня, как никто другой. Я был готов просить Билла о помощи.   
\- Я тут пока почитаю какую-нибудь литературу о волшебных зверях. Кстати, о литературе - ты "Молот Ведьм" принесла?   
\- Ах, да, - спохватилась она и достала из сумки пухлую книжонку. - Вот он.   
\- Спасибо, - повторил я. - Ну что же, мне есть, чем заняться.   
Я потряс книгой. Сестра кивнула и махнула мне рукой на прощание. Мне было жалко на них всех смотреть: на подавленного Стэна, на Форда, лежащего без сознания, и больше всего на сестру, в глазах которой оставалось всё меньше её искреннего неиссякаемого (как я думал) оптимизма.   
Как только она скрылась за дверью, я мысленно позвал Билла.   
Ответ не пришлось ждать слишком долго. Жёлтый глаз появился, словно отражение в окне. Я подошёл поближе, опасаясь, что кто-то ещё увидит его, и Билл тут же вселился в моё отражение.   
\- Вот зараза, - прошипел я едва слышно, ощущая неимоверное раздражение. Прям хотелось передёрнуться, сбросить с себя ощущение, что Билл снова хозяйничает в моём теле.   
\- Так-так, Сосенка, - радушно улыбнулся Билл моими губами. - Ты подумал над моим предложением?   
\- Да, я подумал, - резко ответил я, но осёкся, покосившись на дядю Форда.   
\- Не волнуйся, он спит, - отмахнулся Билл. - Нас никто не услышит, говори без опаски, крошка.   
\- Я хочу знать, что тебе нужно для того, чтобы получить тело, - выдавил я. - Но имей в виду, я не собираюсь убивать невинных людей! Или отдавать их в твою власть!   
\- Хм, - Билл мигнул. - Да, об этом я как-то не подумал. У вас ведь убийство - дело наказуемое. Но мы это переживём, Сосенка, мы это переживём!   
\- Говори, что тебе нужно, и тогда я точно смогу сказать, помогу ли я тебе или нет, - скрипнул я зубами.   
\- Мне нужен голем, золотце, - улыбнулся Билл. - И если ты хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас, то я помогу тебе избыть новую беду Гравити Фолз - уж очень она мешает и мне, и тебе! А потом разбежимся - я буду копить силу, чтобы вернуться в своё измерение, а ты будешь наслаждаться своими летними каникулами, пацан, и я вас не трогаю!   
\- Ты демон лжи, - сказал я, - откуда мне знать, что ты не соврёшь и не пойдёшь громить Гравити Фолз?   
\- Сил во мне ни на грош сейчас, да и после не прибавится, сам видишь. Иначе нужно ли мне было просить сопляка вроде тебя о помощи? - моё отражение потянуло само себя за щёки. - Не думай, что я готов помогать тебе из чистого альтруизма, юноша. Ты, конечно, молодец, что одолел меня, и ты мне в каком-то смысле нравишься, но не думай, что я твоя собачка. В моих интересах отвязаться от тебя как можно скорее.   
\- Слишком много болтаешь, - отрезал я. - Как сделать голема?   
\- Проще, чем ты думаешь! Даже убивать и порабощать людей не понадобится! - рассмеялся Билл. - Я лучше тебе покажу, чем расскажу, так что запоминай!   
И моё отражение в окне сменилось на чёрный треугольный экран. Пару мгновений он просто словно выжидал, и мне показалось, будто вокруг стало темнее, хотя в палате Форда и так не горел свет, кроме настольной лампы, да иногда проникали отблески из коридора через занавешенное окошко.   
И тут треугольный телевизор вспыхнул. Внутри замелькали картинки, и я вспомнил, как Билл показывал разные вещи в самом себе.   
\- Большинство рецептов создания големов, которые описаны в средневековых книжонках - полное фуфло! - раздался голос Билла. - Я тебе дам хороший способ! Вы, людишки, даже и не подозревали, что это отличный рецепт для призыва демонов, и использовали глиняные фигурки, как своих слуг, хотя их потенциал намного больше!   
Я, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран. Всё, что там показывалось, словно выжигалось у меня в памяти, прямо в мозгу.   
\- Господи, какая мерзость, - охнул я.   
\- А ты что хотел? Призвать Волшебника Изумрудного города? - издевательски спросил Билл.   
\- Ничего, я... Сделаю это, - выдавил я, наблюдая за кровавыми ритуалами, описываемыми Биллом в треугольном экране.   
\- Я рад, что ты всё понял и запомнил. Песнопение и чтение псалтыри тебе не понадобится. Ещё вопросы?   
Я задумался.   
\- То, что ты говорил... Про вечную жизнь, путешествия во времени и неограниченные знания - ты можешь это сделать?   
\- Ха, так и знал, что ты не устоишь! - ухмыльнулся Билл, снова перетекая в моё отражение. - Ну что ж... Для этого тебе и придётся заключить со мной сделку.   
\- Ну уж нет, - заартачился я. - Обойдёшься!   
\- А не слишком ли тебе много? - Билл сделал вид, что обиделся. - За одного несчастного голема - и помощь в разгадке тайн, и вечная жизнь, и власть над временем и пространством! Найду себе кого-нибудь поскромнее, как только обрету тело и избавлюсь от твоего общества!   
\- В прошлый раз, завладев телом, ты уже обманул меня. Постараюсь сделать так, чтобы в этот раз у тебя ничего не вышло, - процедил я сквозь зубы, прожигая своё желтоглазое отражение взглядом.   
\- А, твои магические экзерсисы, - Билл показал длинный текст "Молота Ведьм", затем переключился на Лемегетон и различные гримуары, давая мне понять, что он знает всё то, что я прочитал.   
\- Имей в виду, Сосенка, - ухмыльнулся он. - Я пережил все эти почеркушки и их авторов, и большая часть из них - это крошка магии, разбавленная плясками с бубном! Лучше не пробуй - ничего не выйдет, да и сам хорошо если не потеряешь конечности!   
\- Так ты обещаешь, что поможешь мне с Гравити Фолз, когда я дам тебе тело? - жёстко сказал я, сжимая кулаки.   
\- Клянусь! Для меня будет здесь небезопасно, повторяю тебе! И как только ты дашь мне тело, я раскрою тебе все секреты, - расхохотался Билл - и исчез.   
Я пялился в своё отражение.   
Всё ещё можно было отменить... Я мог просто пойти на остров, найти там единорогов, экранировать Хижину и не переживать о том, что нечто зловредное проберётся внутрь...   
Но ничего. Время у меня ещё было.   
Ещё небольшое количество времени, за которое я мог изготовить голема - и заодно снова обдумать своё решение. 

***

Ночи я проводил в лесах Гравити Фолз, выбираясь туда тайком от Мэйбл и дяди Стэна, а днём читал различные гримуары во всех подробностях, стараясь найти нечто похожее на то, что показал мне Билл. Времени на отдых почти не оставалось, я то штудировал "Лемегетон" пополам с "Молотом Ведьм", то создавал голема для Билла. Дэн Кордрой оказал мне услугу, свалив хороший мощный ясень.   
\- Я надеюсь, вы не собираетесь Форда раньше времени хоронить? - вероятно, он хотел пошутить, но уж больно мрачная это была шутка.   
\- Нет, Дэн. Это для моего собственного лесного убежища, - солгал я.   
\- Так как же ты его потащишь? - спросил он. - Или ты прям тут собрался строиться?   
\- По частям, - осклабился я. На сердце было тяжело. - Ты не беспокойся, я справлюсь.   
Голема можно было сделать из глины, но глина показалась мне ненадёжной, и так как материал я мог выбирать, исходя из данных Биллом знаний, я выбрал дерево. Выстругать из ствола фигуру, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающую человека, было гораздо сложнее, чем вылепить то же самое из глины, и я только дня три потратил на то, чтобы выдолбить и вырезать топорный манекен.   
Всюду торчали щепки. Об аккуратности говорить не приходилось - все мои руки были покрыты багровыми мозолями и занозами, но я торопился. Я очень торопился, потому что дядя Форд так и не приходил в себя.   
\- Ты хоть спишь? - спрашивала Мэйбл, принося мне еду в палату. - Может, хватит дежурить здесь, как только дядя Форд придёт в себя, нам позвонят и ты вернёшься в больницу...   
Я только мотал головой. Синяки под глазами уже обозначились довольно сильно - спал я едва ли три-четыре часа. Впрочем, для подростка это была совершенно нормальная практика, и после пары чашек кофе я даже чувствовал себя сносно.   
На четвёртый день я решил, что в моём големе можно узнать человека. Фигура будущего Билла лежала, как опрокинутый солдатик - руки по швам, ноги прямо. Наверное, и у ребёнка получилось бы выстругать из щепки человечка получше, но у меня были не лучшие художественные способности. Я уселся на своего лежащего солдатика и достал долото. Кажется, самое время ставить ловушку.   
Работать в ночном лесу было очень страшно. Я жёг дымные костры, которые давали мало пламени и отпугивали зверей, расставил капканы для хищников, да и к тому же при мне всегда были топор, долото и нож, но почувствовать себя в безопасности в лесу было практически невозможно.   
Я направил долото в грудину деревянного манекена и ударил молотком. Несмотря на то, что свежее цельное дерево было крепким и тяжёлым, мне казалось, один неверный удар - и голем треснет и расколется, посылая все мои труды к чёртовой бабушке.   
Дыра в груди голема росла быстро. Мне это даже доставляло определенное удовольствие - сидеть и выдалбливать на месте сердца "Билла Сайфера" здоровенное отверстие, словно так я отводил душу. Меня всё ещё мучили сомнения - я знал, что я поступаю неправильно, но... В конце концов Билл может вернуться в своё измерение, и тогда всё точно закончится. Совсем закончится. Навсегда. Нужно только разобраться с этим бедствием.   
В сумраке послышался лязг и какой-то жалобный взвизг.   
Я подскочил и взял в руки топор. Кажется, кто-то попался в капкан.   
Медленно пробираясь в сторону звука, я посветил туда своим фонариком, который исправно служил мне этими ночами. Луч выхватил сначала только отблески глаз, но ещё через несколько шагов я увидел волка - его передняя лапа надёжно была схвачена железными челюстями капкана. И не просто надёжно - конечность была перебита размашистой железной дугой. Мне стало жаль зверя - он испытывал сейчас жуткую боль.   
\- Бедняга. Не стоило тебе туда соваться, - сказал я, перехватив топор поудобнее. Но что сказать - капкан был рассчитан не на него, а на медведя.   
Волк затявкал и завыл, пытаясь убежать, но цепь капкана его держала. Я медленно подходил всё ближе, опасаясь, что он бросится на меня.   
Животное брыкалось и грызло железо, рыча и воя, металось, пытаясь убежать от меня, но его мучила боль, а у меня рядом не было рогатины, чтобы прижать его к земле, как я это видел в интернете.   
Расставляя капканы, я примерно представлял, что буду делать, если вдруг в него попадётся зверь, но теперь вся теория полетела к чертям - к страху примешалась жалость, и будь это в моей власти, я бы отпустил зверя или даже постарался бы вылечить его.   
Волк затравленно прижался в земле. Он выглядел ужасно голодным и потрёпанным - видимо, даже запах железа и огня его не напугал, что он сунулся сюда.   
Я приопустил топор, и некоторое время мы смотрели друг на друга - он глазел на меня своими испуганными жёлтыми глазами, а я пытался взять себя в руки и решиться на своё чёрное дело.   
Всё случилось в один момент. Я уже начал поднимать топор, как волк, видимо, собрав остатки храбрости, прянул на меня, раскрыв свою пасть, и я отшатнулся, наугад метя обухом топора.   
На секунду передо мной мелькнул звериный оскал, и я уже подумал, что он загрызёт мне лицо, и зажмурился от страха, но через мгновение рядом с моими ногами упала тяжёлая туша. Я пошатнулся и тоже грохнулся рядом, чудом не угодив в другой капкан своей пятой точкой.   
Вырвался нервный смех.   
Я спеленал волка, постоянно опасаясь, что он очнётся, и оттащил его к костру. Он был оглушён - я попал ему обухом прямо по уху. Капкан я снял, решив не мучить животное ещё больше, и сейчас волк, склеенный клейкой лентой и верёвками везде, где только можно, лежал, как младенец, только в наморднике. Мне предстояла самая мерзкая часть.   
Вырезать ещё живому зверю сердце и вложить его в грудь деревянной куклы.   
Я сел на своего голема и достал из рюкзака бутерброды.   
"Хорошая работа, Сосенка," - раздалось в моей голове.   
Я не обратил на них внимания, только глазел на волка, жуя свой скудный ужин.   
Через некоторое время зверь пришёл в себя и начал поскуливать и извиваться на земле. Но я его привязал к бревну, так что уползти он далеко не мог. Дело близилось к рассвету, и я должен был уже закончить с дырой в груди, но чем глубже она уходила, тем тяжелее её было долбить.   
Мне нужно было поспать хоть немного, если я не хотел попасть молотком себе по руке. Нужен был ещё один день...   
К счастью, полнолуние, которое было необходимо для этого (как и для любого чёрного колдовства), длилось ещё пару дней. Единственное, о чём я беспокоился - это волк, который мог не пережить этот день.   
Я привязал его к дереву верёвкой, развязал лапы, а скотч, связывавший его челюсти друг с другом, оставил. Едва живой зверь, кажется, полностью лишился воли и теперь часто дышал, лёжа у моих ног и глазея на все мои действия. Я похлопал его по холке.   
\- Знаешь, мне правда жаль, что мы с тобой вот так вот встретились, - сказал я ему. - Я не живодёр, дружище... Да. Если б я мог, я бы тебя отпустил... Но ты мне нужен. Но знаешь, с тобой в компании даже как-то веселее, хоть ты и мой пленник.   
Докатились. Я разговариваю с волком. Моя речь напомнила мне самому речь какого-то маньяка из фильма, который оправдывается перед жертвой, и меня перекосило.   
\- Нет, но в какой-то мере ты будешь жить и дальше, - пообещал я ему. - Если у меня всё получится. Я постараюсь всё сделать быстро.   
У меня решительно не было опыта доставания сердец из живых зверей. Милосерднее было бы хотя бы пристрелить беднягу или перерезать горло... Да уж, я так и излучаю милосердие. Однако сердце нужно было доставать из непременно живого волка, чтобы он дышал, хотя бы когда я ему вскрою грудную клетку. Этот пункт вселял в меня самые большие опасения - а ещё омерзение до мелкой дрожи. Почему нельзя просто призвать Билла, как это раньше делал Гидеон?   
Я выбрал "лёгкую" дорожку. Теперь уж нужно идти по ней до конца.   
Оставив волка на привязи, я вернулся в больницу. 

***

Меня разбудил звонок от Мэйбл.   
На часах было всего семь утра, и подремать мне удалось только пару часов.   
\- Диппер! - закричала она в трубку. - У нас деревья с ума сошли! Мы с Сусом и дядей Стэном попрятались в подвал! Барьер ещё держится, но вот-вот лопнет, это прямо видно. Было видно... Если вдруг собирался в Хижину - не подходи, и дай знать, если эти деревяшки попрутся в город, дядя Стэн говорит, что у него есть огнемёты!   
\- Мэйбл, сейчас вы в безопасности? - уточнил я. Желание рвануть обратно в Хижину было подавлено. - Никто не пострадал?   
\- О да, всё тип-топ! - откликнулась она. - Мы даже успели попрятать вещи, и Пухля тоже со мной! Просто будь осторожен, ладно?   
\- Хорошо, - взволнованно отозвался я.   
\- Я тебе звякну, как только тут всё закончится. Как дядя Форд? - спросила она. Я услышал хлещущие удары в динамиках. - Это деревья, наверное, Хижину рушат потихоньку...   
\- Дядя Форд... Если бы пришёл в себя, я бы позвонил, - выдохнул я. Хорошо, что рюкзак с моими вещами и компьютер со мной.   
Эти несколько дней были относительно спокойными - не считая стаи глазышей, начавших биться в больничное окно, и ведьмы, которая, как утверждала Мэйбл, заявилась с чемоданом вещей и объявила, что она уезжает из Гравити Фолз "куда подальше". Добиться от нее больше было нечего, она не выглядела напуганной, скорее сердитой, и сестра сказала, что ведьма уезжает "на всякий случай", чтобы, по её словам, никому случайно не навредить, пока в городке творится неладное.   
Я положил трубку и сполз по стулу.   
\- Пфф... Дядя Форд, я бы столько всего отдал, чтобы знать всё то, что знаете вы, - сказал я дядюшке, лежащему без сознания.   
Чашка кофе - и я был готов приступить к дальнейшему изучению "Лемегетона". Общие знания о колдовстве и призыве демона - чем я собирался заняться сегодня - я уже получил. Самое главное - нарисовать круг.   
От чтения меня отвлёк сдавленный хрип и бульканье. Я подскочил и бросился к Форду - его глаза были широко раскрыты, зрачки вращались, а изо рта стекала тёмная струйка крови.   
\- Дядя Форд? - я попытался приподнять его и хлопнул рукой по кнопке вызова врачей. Меня предупреждали, что из-за того, что он вдохнул достаточно ядовитых газов, дядя может начать кашлять кровью, но как всегда, я не ожидал, что это будет выглядеть настолько ужасно.   
В голове у меня помутнело, я зажмурился, сглотнул, но продолжил пытаться приподнять его, чтобы кровь не потекла обратно в глотку.   
Форд закашлялся ещё сильнее, нагибаясь вперёд и скрючиваясь на постели.   
\- Дядя Форд, дышать можете? - спросил я. - Дядя Форд?   
\- М... - выговорить он не смог, снова зашедшись в приступе кашля, и часто закивал. Но я и сам видел, как поднималась его спина.   
Дверь палаты распахнулась, появились врачи. Мне пришлось отступить назад, давая им сделать свою работу.   
\- Ясно, - констатировал один из них. - Капельница не помогла...   
\- То есть - не помогла? - забеспокоился я.   
\- Мы пытались нейтрализовать отравление и очистить организм, но из-за промедления отравление ядовитыми парами, в частности диоксидами серы и прочими результатами горения... Это может быть отёк лёгких. Не волнуйтесь, это можно вылечить, - ответила мне медсестра, сверяясь с историей болезни. - Мы замедлили отравление, но не исключили его. Теперь требуется операционное вмешательство, юноша. Главное, чтобы ваш дядя это выдержал, всё-таки возраст...   
\- Ясно.   
Дальше я слушать не хотел.   
\- Можно мне побыть с ним наедине? - спросил я.   
\- Если только минут пять. А потом мы отвезём его на рентген.  
Я кивнул. Пяти минут мне было достаточно.   
\- Дядя Форд, как вы себя чувствуете?   
\- Всё внутри горит, - признался он и хрипло закашлялся снова. - И что они тут делают в этой больнице? Я и сам могу вылечиться. Сколько я провалялся?   
\- Чуть меньше недели, - я вздохнул. - Около пяти дней. Самолечение вы уже пробовали, и кончилось плохо - вас сюда на скорой привезли.   
\- Пять дней? - брови старика поднялись. - И что со мной?   
\- Повреждение лёгких. Не знаю, я в этом не разбираюсь, - я покачал головой.   
\- Что-нибудь успел узнать? - спросил Форд, и я заметил в его глазах тот самый интерес авантюриста, который готов лезть в горы даже на костылях.   
\- Вообще я всё это время просидел здесь, читая разные гримуары и "Молот Ведьм", - сказал я.   
\- Оно и видно. Ты хоть в зеркало смотрел? - укорил меня Форд. - Синяки под глазами такие, что смотреть страшно.   
Он потрепал меня по голове.   
\- Спасибо, что не бросаешь старика. А что остальные?   
\- Сидят в бункере. Часа два назад мне звонила Мэйбл, говорила, что деревья с ума сошли, но они в целости и сохранности, - ответил я. - Дядя Форд, если привидения пропадают, то что это значит?   
Он задумался.   
\- Если честно, я понятия не имею, Диппер. Привидениями я занимался редко, меня больше заботили телесные аномалии. Ничего по этому поводу тебе сказать не могу.   
Мы замолчали. Я не мог ему признаться, что снова прибегнул к помощи Билла. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы дядя поделился со мной знаниями, чтобы я наверняка мог удержать демона на привязи! Но я был уверен, что он будет отговаривать меня, а значит, придётся довольствоваться найденными методами.   
\- Диппер, ты способный мальчик, - сказал, наконец, Форд. - Я уверен, что ты сможешь разгадать эту загадку.   
\- Я в этом не уверен, - ответил я. Не хватает мне сообразительности, дядя Форд. Не такой уж я и способный мальчик.   
\- Не отчаивайся.   
Я посмотрел на него снова. Все мои родные люди доверяют мне, думают, что я снова смогу их спасти, а если я не смогу?   
\- Дядя Форд, вас обязательно вылечат, - сказал я. - Вы, главное, не сдавайтесь.   
Он хрипло рассмеялся.   
\- Рано ты собрался меня хоронить, Диппер! Ничего, иди, иди.   
Я собрал вещи и вышел из палаты. Словно по команде, группа врачей зашла внутрь, как только я её покинул. Решив не дожидаться, пока Форда вывезут, я направился прочь из госпиталя.  
Хотя сначала мне хотелось позвонить Мэйбл и Стэну, сказать, что Форд пришёл в себя, потом я понял, что тогда мне придётся вернуться в Хижину Чудес (или то, что от неё осталось), ведь оставаться в больнице больше не было смысла. Я мог вызвать подозрения. А значит, я не смогу отправиться в лес.   
И я выключил телефон, направляясь прямиком к голему.


	10. Chapter 10

Я начертил круг и поднялся, вытирая пот с лица. Во всех книгах это выглядит как элементарное действие, маги чертят пентаграммы как нечего делать, но лично для меня начертить ровный круг на земле - это было нечто из ряда вон выходящее.   
На очищенной от опилок и щепок поляне лежал мой голем. Я окинул взглядом получившийся круг - вроде ровный. Едва живой волк только скулил, привязанный к дереву и забившийся под ствол.   
\- Знаешь, на меня это тоже жуть наводит, - признался я ему.   
Я разделил круг на восемь частей и начал складным ножом копать ямки и втыкать в них свечки. Если бы Гидеону пришлось так стараться, чтобы заполучить Хижину, он бы отказался ещё на этапе выпиливания голема! Но сейчас в мою задачу входило не только призвать Билла, но ещё и придать ему человеческий облик своими манипуляциями. Как объяснил треугольник, быть он может чем я пожелаю, зависит от формы, в которую я его волью. На вопрос, не повлияет ли на это используемое сердце, был отрицательный ответ. Я мог бы использовать сердце медведя, лисы, собаки и, конечно же, человеческое. Но достать человеческое сердце я бы по понятным причинам не смог, так что приходилось принести в жертву дикого зверя.   
Интересно, как будет выглядеть Билл в человеческой форме? Будут ли у него рога и заострённые уши? Может, хвост? Или раздвоенный язык? Должна же быть у него как-то видна его дьявольская сущность.   
Закончив со свечками, я решил передохнуть. На этом этапе инструкции Билла заканчивались, следующим шагом должны были идти заклинания и вырезание сердца, но я собирался дополнить обряд, вставить свои поправки. Доверять Сайферу - себе дороже, так что нужно было его привязать к себе, при этом обезопасив свою жизнь всеми возможными способами.   
Внимание Билла лучше не привлекать. Я надеялся, что мои ритуалы не закончатся пропажей руки или ноги, как меня запугивал демон, и тем не менее лучше рука или нога, чем жизнь.   
Я уселся на бревно рядом с волком, достал бутерброды из рюкзака.   
\- Ну что, товарищ, это последний наш с тобой день, - я погладил его по голове. Теперь я не боялся его - да и как бояться это бедное, забитое, оголодавшее существо? Достав нож, я незаметно надрезал свою ладонь - это стоило мне немалых усилий, и я так боялся отмахнуть себе кусок мяса, что сначала добился лишь лёгкой царапины. Прорезав кожу достаточно, чтобы она изрядно кровоточила, я тут же прикрыл ранку лоскутом.   
Голоса в голове не последовало - видимо, Билл наблюдал за мной не так пристально, либо просто не посчитал это чем-то существенным.   
Я сунул в рот бутерброд, оглядываясь - не следил ли кто за мной? Солнце уже почти село, и пора было уже включать фонарь. Свечи я должен был зажечь с началом ритуала, поэтому я не торопился запаливать фитили - они могли сгореть слишком быстро.   
Я разрезал скотч на морде волка и предложил ему хлеб от бутерброда. Тот понюхал угощение и быстро слопал его, а я отодвинулся на всякий случай подальше.   
Моя задача состояла в том, чтобы дождаться ясной полной луны.  
Темнело быстро. Я начал двигать манекен в сторону круга - а это было нелегко. Вырубленная из цельного куска дерева фигура, формой лишь едва напоминавшая человека, была очень тяжелой. Сейчас мне бы не помешала помощь Мэйбл...   
Повязка на руке быстро пропиталась кровью. Я заметил это и начал тихонько бормотать заговор под нос, напевая его, как какую-то популярную песню. Волк начал мне подвывать, задирая морду.   
Наконец я перетащил голема в центр своего круга. Пару линий, пропоротых в земле его пятками, пришлось восстановить, но в целом я справился на отлично - ни одна свечка не была сбита. Оседлав деревянную куклу, я нарисовал на безликой голове треугольник с глазом - то место, куда должен был вселиться разум Билла. Потрогав дыру в ясеневой груди раненной рукой и немного вымазав дерево кровью, я довольно громко произнёс:   
\- Надеюсь, она достаточно большая для волчьего сердца.   
Я включил фонарь и принялся точить нож. На душе было очень неспокойно, хотя я десять раз перепроверил, ничего ли я не забыл... И волка жаль было. Не оставляло мерзкое чувство, что нечто всё-таки ускользнуло из моего внимания, и я снова останусь в дураках.   
Скрежетало лезвие по точильному камню. Увидь меня кто со стороны - точно бы решил, что я маньяк.   
"Чего такой грустный, Сосенка?" - раздался в моей голове голос.   
\- Волка жалко, - честно ответил я и понуро уставился на остриё ножа.   
"Зато скольких мы спасём, когда избавимся от того, что пожирает Гравити Фолз изнутри," - возразил Билл и замолк.   
Удивительно, но это меня немного приободрило. Вот уж не думал, что Сайфер будет заботиться о моих чувствах, но, наверное, ему очень нужно, чтобы я сделал для него голема.   
\- Скажи мне, Билл, - я решил вдруг поболтать с ним, чтобы не зацикливаться на предстоящем злодеянии. - Чего ты так привязался к людям? Зачем тебе все эти пакости, сделки, Странногеддоны?   
"А ты как думаешь, Сосенка?" - вопросом на вопрос ответил демон. - "В определённом для меня измерении ужасно скучно! Ведь все демоны лезут из ада, утомлённые скукой вечного пребывания в пекле. Хаха, кому не надоест жарить грешников день и ночь? К сожалению, золотце, именно там лежат источники наших сил."   
\- Так что, у каждого демона свой собственный ад? Значит, ты не один такой?   
"Нас много," - туманно ответил Сайфер. - "Наверняка ты слышал про семь кругов и всё такое. Мы любим соваться в земной мир, а вот застревать тут не очень приятно. Неужели ты думаешь, что Гравити Фолз - единственное место с дырой аномалий?.."   
\- Ясно, - буркнул я. - И что, вы боретесь за то, кто первый превратит всю землю в геенну огненную? Я помню, ты не хотел делиться миром с другими, Сайфер. Только тебе не дали его поработить.   
Демон рассмеялся.   
"Не отвлекайся, Сосенка. Не отвлекайся. И когда будешь вскрывать волка, постарайся не перерезать артерию раньше срока."   
\- Помолчи, а? - рассерженно крикнул я.   
В ответ раздался издевательский смех.   
Я скривил губы в усмешке. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, Сайфер. Воткнув нож в землю около голема, я подошёл обратно к волку.   
\- Извини. Это единственный вид анестезии, который я могу тебе предложить. И хоть у тебя не было выбора, спасибо, что помогаешь Гравити Фолз, - сказал я и снова оглушил его. Несчастный зверь снова упал к моим ногам, и я опять заклеил ему пасть, чтобы он не полез кусаться, если вдруг придёт в себя. Надеюсь, он не придёт в себя...   
Я оттащил его в круг и положил рядом с големом. Жертва и тотем готовы... А в небе обозначилась луна. Пора.   
Выключив фонарь, я зажёг свечи и сел в центр круга, как раз между големом и жертвой. Все трое были готовы. Я - морально, волк - физически, а Билл - духовно.   
\- Тriangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium! - я положил руку на голову голема и снова повторил заклинание. - Тriangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!   
Почти физически я почувствовал, что мои глаза светятся. Нарисованное на гладком "лице" око вспыхнуло синим пламенем, и я снова произнёс:   
\- Тriangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!  
Господи боже, где у волков находится сердце?!   
Я запаниковал, но тем не менее взял свой нож и надрезал шкуру под левой лапой. Почему мы в школе препарировали только лягушек?.. Кожа расползлась под ножом, кусочки шерсти покрыли мои руки. С омерзением я надрезал дальше и дальше, снимая большой кусок кожи с того места, где, по моему мнению, должно было в глубине располагаться ещё едва бьющееся сердце. Кровь брызгала и уже пропитала и шкуру, и землю, покрыла мои пальцы и лезвие ножа, и в неверном лиловом свете свечей я едва соображал, что делаю. Меня мутило, и я ощущал в ногах слабость, и непременно бы упал, если бы не потустороннее свечение, словно бы двигавшее меня дальше.   
С диким ужасным хлюпаньем я, как мог, аккуратно вырезал плоть под рёбрами. Что-то потекло по моему лицу - то ли пот, то ли слёзы, но я продолжал резать, панически боясь задеть драгоценное, живое волчье сердце.   
Наконец, дыра стала достаточно большой, чтобы внутрь пролезла моя ладонь. Я подавил рвотный спазм и засунул руку внутрь, ощущая мерзкий холодок внутри - словно меня самого кто-то схватил за сердце ледяной клешнёй. Трясущимися пальцами я нащупал волчье сердце - и позволил себе едва выдохнуть - билось.   
Волк дёрнулся, заскулил, между его губ выступила кровавая пена, но я не мог отступить, когда зашёл так далеко. Я медленно потянул маленький комочек на себя, свободной рукой двигая и волка.   
"Давай! Режь!!!" - завизжал у меня в голове голос Билла. Я закусил губу и со стоном вытянул сердце из грудины, перерезав ножом артерии и вены, после чего практически швырнул горячий комок внутрь деревянной дыры.   
\- Surge, et vade respirare! - выдавил я из себя, сжав раненую ладонь над грудью голема и раздирая свою уже немного зажившую руку. - Mihi obideri!   
Вместо того, чтобы погаснуть, как описывалось в дневниках о призыве демона, свечи полыхнули, словно костры, на несколько метров взвивая в чёрное небо тонкие языки пламени.   
Голем тоже поднялся в воздух, и я попятился, инстинктивно боясь, что огромная кукла рухнет и раздавит меня.   
Полыхнуло синее пламя, и ещё ярче засиял нарисованный мною глаз на лице куклы. Разинулась пасть, глубокой трещиной разрезав лицо ожившего голема, согнулись руки и ноги, продемонстрировав появившиеся колени и локти, и недвижимое ранее дерево начало гнуться и брыкаться в воздухе, всё ярче и ярче разгораясь синим пламенем.   
Я кубарем выкатился за пределы круга - и как оказалось, не зря. Пламя полыхнуло, испепелив все в его пределах, включая останки несчастного животного. В моей ладони до сих пор был нож, и я судорожно сжимал его, готовясь дорого продать свою жизнь, если демон решит первым делом отомстить мне.   
И тут я почувствовал, как мне жжёт руки.   
Закатав рукава, я увидел, что на обоих моих запястьях сияют два раскалённых кольца. Моя магия действовала!   
Кольца сжались, оставляя едва заметные белесые полоски, и исчезли.   
Я перевёл своё внимание на гигантский костёр, который я устроил. Теперь в нём абсолютно скрылась фигура голема, и я не мог представить, что происходит за пламенной завесой. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы этот фейерверк не увидел никто, кроме меня...   
Я отполз к бревну, всё так же сжимая нож. Хоть мои заговоры и работали, это ещё не значило, что я в полной безопасности, и я должен быть готов к тому, что Билл приготовил подлянку.   
Пламя погасло так быстро, как если бы кто-то задул свечку, а не огромный огненный столб. Присмотревшись, я увидел, что всё оно словно втянулось в человеческое тело, которое тут же тяжелым грузом рухнуло на землю.   
Это был Билл.   
Я встал. Свечи погасли, а при свете луны я не мог точно видеть, что это такое там получилось.   
Человеческое тело, в которое превратился голем в процессе магических манипуляций, было обнажено, но пламя его не тронуло, словно ни дерево, ни человеческая плоть не были подвержены влиянию огня.   
Я ещё крепче сжал нож и посветил в круг фонариком.   
\- Билл? Мать твою, это ты?   
Моё сердце бешено колотилось. Я не мог понять, чего я боюсь больше - своего успеха или своего провала.   
Тело, лежащее на пепелище, дёрнулось, и я услышал бешеный, захлебывающийся, лающий смех.   
\- Ну спасибо, Сосна! - хохотал Билл. - Даже не думал, что у тебя получится!   
\- Это было самое мерзкое и отвратительное событие в моей жизни! - я скривился. - Почему ты голый?   
\- А какой должен быть? - человек в круге поднялся, с трудом удерживая равновесие. - Охренеть! Два глаза это круто! Хаха, давно не смотрел на мир двумя глазами! Столько чувств, с ума сойти можно!   
Я подошёл чуть ближе, но не рискнул снова вступить в круг. Ни рогов, ни хвоста, ни копыт... Ни дьявольски горящего взгляда, ни вертикальных зрачков.   
\- Чего пялишься, золотце? - мерзко захихикал Билл. - Я опять тебя одурачил?   
\- В каком это месте, - я сложил руки на груди и поджал губы. Я знал, что он припас для меня свинью, но и у меня есть пара тузов в рукаве. Подожду, пока гад раскроет карты.  
Билл протянул руку, и его ладонь воспламенилась.   
\- Я себя чувствую таким сильным, - пробормотал он. - Давно мне не приносили жертв! Пусть я и ограничен в средствах, Сосенка, но я давно не чувствовал себя настолько полным жизни!   
Он снова расхохотался, и снова всё его тело покрылось пеленой пламени. Меня опалило волной жара, и я отшатнулся - на этот раз круг не сдерживал дьявольского огня.   
\- Кто я? Скажи мне, кто я? - хохотал Билл, поджигая себя и все вокруг себя, - КТО Я?!   
\- Демон, - вырвалось у меня, и вдруг я понял.   
Подсказка, которую давал мне Билл. Та самая подсказка, которую я неправильно истолковал. Билл имел в виду не "призрак", а "демон".   
\- Это хорошо, что до тебя дошло, золотце, - едко произнёс демон, выплёвывая комок пламени.   
\- Я должен сказать об этом Мэйбл, - спохватился я и полез в рюкзак за телефоном, однако Билл выбил у меня его из рук.   
\- Но-но. Мы никуда не торопимся, Сосенка, - его рука провела по моей щеке. - Не забывай, я всё это устроил специально для тебя!   
Я сжал кулаки. Болтай, демон. Сейчас ты своё получишь.   
\- Эти звери, - сказал я. - Они не больны. Они одержимы...   
\- Агась, - радостно подтвердил Билл. - И я собираюсь присоединиться к веселью, так что спасибо за помощь!   
\- Разве для тебя это не опасно? - спросил я.   
\- Демон, одержимый демоном? - рассмеялся Билл, расхаживая по поляне и пробуя своё новое тело. - Не смеши меня!   
Он снова упал в круг и начал валяться в пепле, вымазываясь в серый цвет.   
\- Вкусно пахнет! - сообщил он. - Обоняние классное!   
\- Значит, ты не собираешься мне помогать, - ухмыльнулся я.   
\- Не-а, - он встал. - Сейчас я полон сил, так что могу прихлопнуть тебя, как мушку, а потом пойти, куда захочу, чтобы сеять хаос! Барьер Гравити Фолз меня не сможет удержать! Скажи спасибо, что я, так и быть, сохраню тебе жизнь, ведь теперь меня вам не одолеть!   
И демон снова поднялся на ноги.   
\- Извини, Сосенка, - ухмыльнулся он. - Контракта мы не заключали, так что и соблюдать нечего!   
\- Действительно, нечего, - кивнул я, наблюдая, как он ощупывает свою голову.   
"А теперь к ноге!"  
Я попробовал дать мысленный приказ.   
Билла словно прошила молния - его соломенные волосы встали дыбом, он скрючился, как будто что-то его ударило под дых. Я попробовал помягче.   
"Иди... сюда."   
\- Ах ты сукин сын... - прошипел демон. - Что ты такое сделал?   
\- Всего лишь завязал куклу на своей крови, - сказал я, довольный собой до невозможности. Я не был до конца уверен, что получится, но теперь внутри меня всё ликовало. Хоть раз, хоть один раз я не позволил себя обмануть! Я заговаривал манекен всё то время, что его стругал. Сначала мне потребовалось вечно сверяться с текстом, так как я забывал слова, но потом он впечатался в мою память, как моё собственное имя. Моя кровь, пролитая на поверхность голема, должна была накрепко связать его с моей волей.   
Конечно, лучше всего было бы, если бы я просто лил капли на него, чётко выговаривая слова заговора, но мне важно было это сделать тайно, чтобы Билл смог попасть в ловушку.   
\- Освободи меня! - рявкнул Билл и бросился на меня, словно тот волк, чьё сердце в нем билось теперь. Я отшатнулся. - Освободи - или я тебя убью!   
Он полыхнул красным и снова кинулся, стремясь то ли задушить, то ли разорвать мне глотку.   
"Стой!"   
Демон со стоном повалился на землю.   
Я присел на корточки рядом с ним и вцепился в его волосы.   
\- Послушай сюда, Билл. Ты много накосячил, но сейчас ты у меня в подчинении, - сказал я, приподнимая его голову от земли. - Убьёшь меня - рассыплешься в прах. Уйдёшь от меня - рассыплешься в прах. Навредишь моим близким или мне как-нибудь косвенно - рассыплешься в прах, если я прикажу. Как сгоревшая деревяшка. Понял, золотце ?  
\- О, мистер Крутой, - прошипел демон и снова полыхнул пламенем - но оно не опалило меня. - Посмотрим, как долго ты продержишься! Ладно, предлагаю тебе хорошую сделку. Хорошую сделку, в которой нельзя обмануть.   
\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - сказал я, отпуская его.  
\- Помнишь, что ты хотел? - тело Билла снова загорелось, но на этот раз синим пламенем. - Вечная жизнь, возможность путешествовать по времени и пространству, знания?.. Я помогу тебе в Гравити Фолз и наделю всем этим... Если ты меня отпустишь.   
\- Сначала ты сделаешь это, а потом я тебя отпущу, - сказал я, поднимая с земли свой рюкзак. Синее пламя перетекло с Билла на его руку.   
\- Договорились, пройдоха!   
Я протянул ему руку и успел заметить ухмылку на его лице, и с запоздалым пониманием того, что меня опять провели, рухнул куда-то в черноту.   
Моё вопящее от страха существо падало в какую-то тёмную вихрящуюся пропасть, и я вспомнил, что в прошлый раз, когда я заключал контракт с Биллом, такого не было, а затем - свой сон, в котором я летел в воронку смерча. С единственной разницей в том, что на этот раз я довольно жёстко приземлился, и полёт был настолько коротким, что я подумал, будто я был всего лишь сбит с ног. Моё лицо уткнулось в траву, и я отключился. 

***

\- Ну что, Сосенка, теперь мы хотя бы в одинаковом положении, - послышался голос Билла.   
Я попытался вскочить на ноги, но едва смог повернуть голову.   
\- Что... Ты сделал... - прохрипел я. Едва сумев перевернуться набок, я попытался встать на колени; меня вырвало. Бунтующий желудок протестовал против полётов в смерчах.   
\- Выполнил твоё желание, конечно же, - в голосе Билла слышалась откровенная ядовитая усмешка. - Водички принести?   
"Принеси!"   
Я вложил в мысленный приказ всю свою ярость. Послышался сдавленный взвизг - хотя демона я пока не видел, но теперь знал, что ему больно.   
Пытаясь дышать ровнее, я поднял свою голову. Всё словно так и было - лес, поляна, но всё же... голова закружилась, и я опустил взгляд.  
Под моим носом оказалась какая-то деревянная посудина, в которой плескалась вода. Я выпил её и снова поднял голову.   
Солнце заливало поляну. Рядом сидел Билл, уже раздобывший где-то одежду, только она выглядела, как какой-то старый нестиранный мешок. Его растрёпанные соломенные волосы всё ещё покрывала зола, а на тонком носу солнце обозначило едва заметные веснушки. На вид ему можно было бы дать лет девятнадцать-двадцать, и лицо у него было довольно приятное - сочувствующее, располагающее к себе...   
Я помотал головой и охнул от вернувшегося головокружения.   
\- Всё в твоих руках, Сосенка, - произнёс Билл. - Теперь ты одарён долголетием, абсолютной памятью, которая обеспечит тебе доступ к знаниям, а так же способностью выдерживать временные и пространственные прыжки, не распадаясь на атомы. Я надеюсь, ты наслаждаешься... Ну-ну, не торопись. Твоему организму нужно это переварить.   
И он похлопал меня по плечу.   
"Где.. мы?"   
Места были незнакомые. Пусть они и напоминали ту поляну, где я создавал голема, но это было не то. Другие деревья... Другое небо.   
\- Добро пожаловать в средневековую Германию, золотце, - Билл растянул губы в едкой ухмылке, полной злобного торжества. - И некоторое время мы побудем здесь. Постарайся получить удовольствие от тысяча триста пятидесятого года.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Я понятия не имею, где он, - запыхавшись, произнесла Мэйбл. - Я обегала весь Гравити Фолз, и всё ещё понятия не имею, где он!   
\- Чёртов недомерок, - прорычал дядя Стэн. - Не мог исчезнуть в какое-нибудь другое время?   
\- В больнице сказали, что он ушёл сразу после того, как Форд пришёл в себя, - ответила Мэйбл. - И больше его НИКТО не видел! Никогда! Никогда невозможно! Уфф, меня тошнит...   
\- Присядь, переведи дух... А телефон?   
\- Уже звонила, выключен, - пожаловалась девочка, плюхнувшись на кресло. Её свинка положила ей на коленки передние копытца, словно сочувствуя. Мэйбл задумалась.   
\- Меня вот что беспокоит, - сказала она наконец. - Диппер обещал позвонить, если дядя Форд придёт в себя. Но он просто... ушёл!   
\- Ладно, для начала разберёмся с Фордом. По крайней мере, он у нас есть, и он последний, кто говорил с Диппером, - дядя Стэн стукнул кулаком о ладонь. Мэйбл кивнула. После звонка из больницы с известием о том, что мистера Пайнса успешно прооперировали, и через несколько часов он придёт в себя, Мэйбл тут же принялась звонить брату, но голос из динамиков лишь сообщил ей, что "абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети". В больнице брата тоже не было; а когда он не пришёл ночевать, даже дядя Стэн забил тревогу.   
Хижина, сильно пострадавшая от взбесившихся лесных исполинов, зияла дырами. Люди боялись выходить на улицу. Гравити Фолз словно погрузился в пелену страха и отчаяния.  
\- Алло? Это Стэн Пайнс! Хочу заявить о пропаже человека!   
\- Не меньше трёх дней, - проворчал Блабс.   
\- Эй, придурок! - рявкнул старик. - Мой племянник Диппер пропал! Он столько всего сделал ради Гравити Фолз, так что уж постарайтесь его найти, если не хотите сдохнуть от очередного Странногеддона!   
И Стэн грохнул трубкой старого телефона так сильно, что она жалобно хрустнула.   
\- Поехали к Форду, Мэйбл, - сказал дядя. - Наверное, он уже пришёл в себя.   
Мэйбл кивнула, и они оба вышли во двор.   
\- Чёрт, - буркнул Стэн. - Я и забыл, что моя машина сгорела к чёртовой бабушке.  
\- Ничего, дядя Стэн, - ответила Мэйбл, смотря на груду почерневшего металла, которую никто так и не убрал. - Зато все живы. Только один в больнице, а другой пропал. Поедем на автобусе. 

***

Большую часть времени я просто лежал на траве. Земля была жёсткой, камни и веточки кололи меня в бок, но за весь день я только мог раз приподняться на локтях - следом, как правило, было жуткое головокружение, в глазах темнело, и голова наливалась такой тяжестью, что хотелось немедленно лечь обратно.   
\- Это пройдёт, - сказал Билл. - Наверное.   
\- Перенеси меня обратно, подонок, - зашипел я, щурясь.   
\- Не могу, - пожал плечами он.   
"Перенеси обратно!" - рявкнул я.   
Билл скрипнул зубами и сдавленно выдохнул.  
\- Не могу, - повторил он.   
\- С какой стати? - я снова попытался подняться, но он надавил на мою грудь, и мне пришлось лечь обратно на землю.   
\- Я забросил нас таааак далеко, как только мог, - демон мерзко ухмыльнулся, - и потратил все силы.   
\- Мне что, убить ещё одного волка? - я хотел рявкнуть, но вместо этого скорее простонал.   
\- Твой волк мне не поможет, - ответил Сайфер. - Разве что такая же кровавая жертва по всем правилам гримуара... Да только ты сейчас и котёнка не придушишь. Кстати, о придушенных котятах. Я достал покушать, - и он снова ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя мне двух мёртвых куропаток.   
\- Как... Как ты их поймал? - спросил я. В животе заурчало - есть я хотел. А мысленные приказы, мучившие Сайфера, только усугубляли моё головокружение, и без того почти доконавшее меня.   
\- Немножко элементарного волшебства, - и демон, усевшись рядом со мной, деловито и быстро начал ощипывать птичек. - Сейчас добрый дядя Сайфер о тебе позаботится, Сосенка. Не переживай, я тебя не убью, а эти штуки, - он постучал пальцем по запястью, показывая на два кольца, опоясывающие его руки так же, как и мои. - Они нагреваются, если я ухожу далеко от тебя. Ты, должно быть, тоже это чувствуешь, да?   
Я молчал.   
Мы в Средневековье. Проклятый демон занёс нас во времена отсутствия связи, нормальной одежды и элементарной санитарии.   
\- Теперь я не смогу помочь Мэйбл, - сказал я.  
\- Это первое, что пришло мне в голову, - Билл пощекотал мой нос пёрышком, и я чихнул, злобно уставившись на него. - Разлучить всемогущих близнецов Пайнс! Ты не представляешь, как приятно наблюдать тебя в таком состоянии.   
\- Но пока ты здесь... Некому контролировать одержимость в Гравити Фолз, - внезапно понял я. - И бешенство остановится!   
Билл рассмеялся.   
\- Глупая Сосенка! Кто тебе сказал, что это моих рук дело? Я лишь использовал ситуацию, чтобы потом использовать тебя!   
\- Но в итоге ты сам угодил в ловушку, - ухмыльнулся я. - Меньше бы лгал - был бы свободным.   
\- В одном я тебе действительно не солгал, - Билл легкомысленно улыбнулся. - В аду действительно скучно.  
И он достал нож, быстрым движением отрезал голову и лапы куропатки и принялся ощипывать вторую.   
\- Я смотрю, ты у нас мастер кулинарии, - хмыкнул я.   
\- Я владею каждым искусством на земле, ты, жалкий человечишка, - Билл выплюнул комок красного огня. - Можешь и дальше испытывать мелочные чувства зависти!   
Я не придумал ничего лучше, чем послать болевой сигнал. Билл зажмурился и снова скрипнул зубами.   
\- Если ты меня убьёшь, Сосенка, то так и останешься навсегда в Средневековье, - произнёс он.   
\- Как нам вернуться обратно? - спросил я. - Как ты накапливаешь свою силу?   
\- Как накапливаю, так и трачу, - хохотнул Билл. - Я питаюсь людскими страхами, кровью и смертью! Силу мне несут древние гримуары, жестокие жертвоприношения и мерзостные кошмары!   
И его губы расплылись в неестественной широкой усмешке, практически разрезавшей его рот пополам. От неожиданности я охнул и отполз, а Билл снова расхохотался.   
\- Не волнуйся. У тебя есть шесть с половиной веков, чтобы остановить одержимость в Гравити Фолз, торопиться некуда, - и он легко отсёк ножом голову и лапы второй куропатки. - Если, конечно, ты не собираешься больше никого убивать.   
\- Дурацкий демон, - пробормотал я. - Я найду способ.   
\- Находи. Шаг за шагом я приближаюсь к своей цели, а вот ты только отдаляешься от своей сестры и спасения Гравити Фолз, - Билл сунул мне обеих куропаток. - Подержи-ка эти мясные шарики, пока я не соберу тут костерок.   
Я сжал пальцами кожистые шейки несчастных птиц.   
\- Меня сейчас снова вырвет, - просипел я, не в силах оторвать взгляда от густой, свернувшейся крови, которая была готова вот-вот капнуть на меня.  
\- Потерпи. Тебе уже нечем блевать, так что переживёшь, - сказал Билл, разгуливая по полянке, собирая хворост и при этом пританцовывая.   
\- Когда пройдёт это? - спросил я, имея в виду своё дрянное самочувствие.   
\- Понятия не имею, но пройдёт. Всё зависит от твоего организма, золотце, - ответил демон.  
Я вздохнул. Что же делать? Я не мог пошарить по сети и найти ответ на интересующий меня вопрос "как правильно покормить своего демона силой". Ещё нет ни интернета, ни спутников, ни нормальных библиотек. А меня вообще сжечь могут.   
Я не паниковал - путешествие во времени мне не впервой, но меня бросало в дрожь при мысли, что я могу остаться здесь на шесть с половиной веков.  
\- Эти ваши человеческие тела с одной стороны очень удобны. С другой - нельзя их модифицировать, - бормотал Билл, нагибаясь за ветками. - Руки по периметру не двигаются, левитировать нельзя, в сны проникать нельзя, переставать дышать нельзя, ничего нельзя...   
\- Зато есть можно, - сказал я. - Я жрать хочу, поторопись, пожалуйста.   
\- Ничего, дорогуша, - покачал пальцем Билл. - Умереть ты теперь не умрёшь... Нужно было тебя сбросить на дно озера с камнем и там оставить, чтоб ты мучился и не мог умереть, - внезапно мерзко захихикал он. - Вечные муки!   
\- Я тебя испепелю, - напомнил я. Билл подошёл и свалил у моих ног сухие ветки и палки, пошевелил их носком своего средневекового ботинка и плюнул сверху язычком огня. Адское пламя весело затрещало, а демон тем временем полез в мой рюкзак.   
\- Хм... Есть ли здесь что-нибудь интересное? - промычал он. - Одни дурацкие книжки...   
\- Эй! Не трогай мои вещи! - я бросил куропаток, вцепился в свой рюкзак и потянул на себя, но меня тут же скрутил новый приступ тошноты, и сумка осталась у Билла. Тот продолжил копаться внутри, не обратив на мои потуги никакого внимания.  
\- Так... Что ещё тут есть? Записная книжка... Фломастеры? - он тут же достал один и нарисовал себе глаз на руке. - Круто! Держи пачку. Зажигалка... Таблетки от головной боли... Скучно ты живёшь, Сосенка. О, а это что такое?   
Он вынул из рюкзака забытый мною внутри диск "ВАВВА". Я покраснел.   
\- Просто положи его на место.   
\- Диппер, ты придурок? - спросил Билл и достал диск из коробки. - В этом времени нет таких материалов. Смотри, какой он красивый, - и он пустил диском солнечный зайчик прямо мне в глаз. Я сердито посмотрел на него.   
\- И что такого?   
\- Его можно порезать и продать ювелирам. Держу пари, они не догадаются, что это за материал, а так как он единственный в своём роде, то продать мы его сможем недёшево!   
\- Но это же обман! - возразил я, вынимая из рук демона голубоватую пластинку. - И спустя много-много лет - что скажут мои современники, если обнаружат в каких-нибудь гробницах ожерелья из компакт-диска?   
\- Какая тебе разница, малыш? - ухмыльнулся демон. - Сейчас мы находимся в Средневековье, и вот это, - он помахал вынутым из рюкзака кошельком с моими деньгами и проездным. - Вот это тебе тут никак не поможет! Мы без гроша в кармане. Или ты хочешь все шесть с половиной веков прожить в этом лесу, питаясь куропатками?   
Я покосился на птичьи тушки, отброшенные мною в сторону. Увы, но Билл был прав. Пока я не заставил его вернуть меня обратно, нужно было сменить одежду, найти жильё и как-то обустроиться в четырнадцатом веке. Нужно только набраться сил, а затем я его замучаю, но достану информацию о том, как ему набрать силу по новой!   
Демон пошевелил костерок заостренной палочкой, сидя рядом на корточках.   
\- Ух, больно! - он положил руку в огонь и отпрянул, сунув пальцы в рот. - Квуто! - прошамкал он. Я закатил глаза.   
\- Разве ты не должен быть нечувствителен к пламени? Ты же... демон, типа как. Огнём плюёшься.   
\- Восстанавливаюсь быстро, а так - почему нет? - Сайфер продемонстрировал мне затягивающиеся на глазах ожоги. - Если меня долго и упорно жечь каким-нибудь святым огнём - наверное, и сожгусь.   
\- Тогда тебе следует опасаться всяких инквизиторов, - заметил я, вспомнив про "Молот Ведьм". - Ты в церкви-то заходить можешь?   
\- Могу, - осклабился он. - Ещё и постоять и поплясать там могу. И проповедь произнести. Я ж не вампир, чтобы меня церкви пугали.   
\- Мда. А я, между прочим, тоже уязвим, - пробормотал я. - Если меня будут долго и упорно жечь любым огнём - я сожгусь, и очень даже рано, даже упорствовать особенно не придётся.   
\- Это ещё почему? - спросил Билл.  
\- Ты же знаешь, почему меня Диппером называют? - спросил я. Демон отрицательно помотал головой и взял тушки куропаток, насаживая их на свою палочку. Я приподнял остатки своей чёлки и показал ему свой лоб.   
\- Родинки образовывают на лбу созвездие ковша Большой Медведицы, - сказал я. - А вдруг это какой-нибудь знак Сатаны?   
\- Буп! - Билл отвесил мне щелбан. - Почти все родинки в Средневековье считались знаком Сатаны. Говорили, что человека, давшего нечистому присягу, сам Дьявол облизывает, и на его теле появляются знаки...   
\- Но это же бред какой-то! - я схватился за лоб и сердито посмотрел на Билла. - У каждого человека есть на теле хоть одна родинка!   
\- А у тебя - целый джек-пот, - хихикнул Билл. - Ничего, пока я способен на мелкое колдовство, мы сделаем так... - он легонько прочертил ногтем по моему лбу. - Вуа-ля! Ничего не видно.   
\- Тссс! - я оттолкнул его ладонь, - хватит колдовать! И не плюйся огнём больше, вдруг кто увидит. Кстати, а откуда ты взял одежду? Тут какое-то поселение рядом?   
\- Стащил с одного мертвеца, - легкомысленно отозвался Билл. - Мой размерчик, а ему не нужна больше.   
Меня опять затошнило.   
\- Эй, ну хватит уже, - ухмыльнулся демон. - Хочешь жить - умей вертеться! И тебе подыщем что-нибудь подходящее.   
\- Тогда я не хочу знать, откуда ты что-либо брал, - хмуро отозвался я. - Слушай, а ведь если мы в прошлом, разве мы не будем изменять будущее?   
\- Не волнуйся, полиция времени займётся устранением парадоксов, - отмахнулся Сайфер. - Если, конечно, они заглядывают так далеко. Я забросил нас настолько вглубь, насколько смог.   
\- Вот спасибо, придурок, - буркнул я, отворачиваясь. - А как мы будем общаться с местными?   
\- У тебя теперь мозг работает, как компьютер, - пожал плечами Билл. - Выучишь быстро.   
\- За пару часов? - обрадовался я.   
\- Недель, - поправил меня демон. - Главное потом не сойти с ума, когда поймёшь, что не можешь забывать.   
\- Не могу забывать? - спросил я. И тут же попытался что-нибудь вспомнить.   
Меня посетило удивительное ощущение - словно всё, что Билл говорил, произошло вот только что. К сожалению, на воспоминания, бывшие до того, как мы переместились во времени, чудесная память не действовала, а временной промежуток одарённости был пока ещё слишком короток.   
\- А где конкретно в Германии мы находимся? - спросил я.   
\- Где-то посередине, - туманно ответил Билл. - Я сам точно не представляю, где мы.   
\- А почему мы не остались в Гравити Фолз?   
\- Это принцип Реми-Фогеля, - сказал демон. - Перемещение относительно энергетического ядра. В двадцать первом веке ещё не дошли до этого, это откроют, когда будут перемещения во времени.   
\- И что это значит?   
Билл перевернул куропаток, лежащих на паре тлеющих кусков дерева, и расположился поудобнее.   
\- Как ты знаешь, наша планета находится в непрерывном движении вокруг своей оси, - начал он. - А также в движении по орбите вокруг Солнца. Вся эта свистопляска накладывается на движение Солнечной Системы в рукаве Млечного пути нашей Вселенной, которая тоже не стоит на месте относительно других галактик. Сам понимаешь, если бы перемещения во времени были бы относительно нашего предыдущего местоположения, мы с тобой могли бы оказаться в открытом космосе.   
Я сглотнул. А ведь демон прав.   
\- Так почему мы ещё на планете Земля?   
\- Внутри земного ядра есть энергетический центр, который так же, как и гравитация, притягивает к себе иные слои реальности и частоты. Это не столько источник силы, сколько своего рода магическая гравитация. Расплавленный комок железа вкупе с кипящей эктоплазмой, - Билл закрутил на своём пальце шарик адского пламени. Шарик вертелся все быстрее и быстрее, и сплющивался всё больше.   
\- Поэтому все перемещения во времени, как и многие другие процессы, проходят относительно ближайшего энергетического ядра. Как ты можешь понимать, оно есть не только у Земли, но и у многих других небесных тел. В этом и состоит принцип Реми-Фогеля - перемещение будет происходить относительно ближайшего энергетического ядра.   
\- А почему не сильнейшего? - спросил я.   
\- Не знаю. Но если бы было так, мы бы улетели в чёрную дыру, - и шарик на пальце Билла сжался в сияющую точку и с треском лопнул. - Рано или поздно всё тут взорвётся. В нашу задачу входит просто прожить отведённое нам время с треском.   
Я угукнул. Перед моими глазами словно стоял огромный, вечно плавящийся шар в центре земли, который искрился голубыми молниями "энергетического центра".   
\- На.   
Билл с помощью ножа отщипнул мне кусочек мяса с бочка куропатки. Я впился в него зубами и растерзал в мгновение ока. То ли от голода, то ли из-за того, что во рту почти весь день стоял привкус рвоты, но мне показалось, что это самая вкусная еда на свете - без масла, соли и перца.   
\- Экий ты прожора, - ухмыльнулся демон и протянул ещё один кусочек. - Они ещё не пропеклись совсем, но скоро будут, погоди ещё немного. Эх, ещё б они верещали, как грешники в котлах - красота бы была.   
Я поперхнулся.   
\- Билл, заткнись!   
\- Могу тебе ещё что-нибудь интересненькое рассказать. Например, про возникновение европейских языков. Тогда ты их точно быстро выучишь.

***

\- Я не знаю, куда он пошёл, - вяло ответил Форд. - Начал спрашивать что-то про привидений... Не знаю. Может, зашёл к кому-нибудь в гости?   
\- Он на телефон не отвечает, - взволнованно произнесла Мэйбл. - Может, вы что-нибудь странное в нём заметили?   
\- Ну, грустный он был, - пожал плечами тот. - Да только вы сейчас не лучше.   
\- Ясно, - буркнул Стэн. - Ладно, будем ждать результатов от полиции.   
\- Дядя Форд, вы поправляйтесь, - улыбнулась Мэйбл. - Диппера мы найдём.   
И она прилепила на больничную рубашку наклейку с рисунком разноцветного бриллианта и надписью "Shine bright like a diamond".   
Медсёстры тоже не сказали ничего существенного.   
\- Уходил каждый вечер, - ответила одна. - Так я думала, домой идёт!  
На выходе они столкнулись с Отважным Дэном.   
\- Идёшь от Вэнди, Отважный Дэн? - спросила Мэйбл. - Не грусти, всё будет хорошо!   
\- Знаю, знаю, - рассеянно отозвался дровосек. - А где пацан?   
\- Пропал, - хмыкнул Стэн. - Ищем его уже почти сутки!   
\- Пропал? - удивился Дэн. - Так он, может быть, в своём убежище.   
\- В... каком ещё убежище? - спросила Мэйбл. Ей было неприятно узнавать, что у брата были какие-то тайны от неё.   
\- Не знаю. Но я в гуще леса свалил для него ясень, - сказал Дэн. - Он попросил меня выбрать один потолще, верёвок у меня взял, капканов. Ну, я ему помог, срубил дерево, спрашиваю - для чего? А он и говорил мне - для убежища, мол. На кой чёрт ему в гуще леса хибара - ума не приложу.   
\- Дэн, а ты мог бы отвести нас на это место? - взволнованно спросила Мэйбл. - Ты помнишь, где это?   
\- Могу, могу, - закивал Дэн. - Если пропал пацан, то как не помочь?   
Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, они сразу направились в лес. Дэн по дороге рассказал всё, что знал - как Диппер пришёл к нему, как он выглядел, что говорил, вспоминал каждую мелочь. Мэйбл только кивала.   
\- Может, он тут себе уже сруб устроил, а уж вы с него спросите, почему на связь не выходит, - пробубнил Дэн. - Такие дела в округе творятся, не дело мальцу заставлять семью волноваться. Вот это место. Стой, девочка!  
Внезапный испуганный возглас Дэна заставил Мэйбл замереть. Дровосек подобрал палку и ткнул ею в то место, куда чуть было не наступила девушка.   
С громким лязгом на древесине сомкнулись железные челюсти, взлохмачивая щепки.  
Мэйбл взвизгнула и отшатнулась.   
\- Я вперёд пойду, - решил Дэн. - Хоть капкан довольно неумелый, а всё равно вы его не заметили.   
И он пошёл вперёд, указывая на ловушки.   
\- Чёрт бы побрал этого умника! - с круглыми глазами пробормотал Стэн.   
\- Вот тут и лежал этот ясень. А теперь вот - бревно от верха только осталось, где ствол был - куда-то он его употребил, - буркнул Дэн.   
Перед Мэйбл и Стэном предстал выжженный до серого пепла круг с остатками восьми свечей. Огарки торчали таким образом, будто половина их вертикально сгорела - там, где свечи входили в круг. Внутри был только белёсый пепел и вроде бы какие-то обгорелые кости или палки - точно нельзя было понять.   
Мэйбл прижала руки ко рту и в панике кинулась разгребать останки.  
Стэн вытер пот со лба и потёр пальцами переносицу.   
\- Чёртов мальчишка.   
Мэйбл вскрикнула снова и подалась в сторону. Подняв в воздух почерневший череп, она оглянулась на Дэна и дядю.   
\- Волчий, - сказал Дэн. - Во дела...


	12. Chapter 12

Где-то в полдень следующего дня мы вышли из леса. Деревня была совсем рядом, и я с удивлением смотрел на типичные немецкие домики, какие я видел в фильмах - только все они были какие-то кривенькие, маленькие, замызганные. Дороги были ужасно расхлябанными, словно тут недавно прошёл сезон дождей. Мои кроссовки моментально промокли, и теперь наш воодушевлённый марш сопровождался хлюпаньем на каждом шаге. Деревня приближалась.  
\- Тебе нужно поскорее обзавестись новой одёжкой, - сказал Билл. - Твоя куртка и джинсы слишком бросаются в глаза.   
Я поёжился. Что-то жутковатое было в этом местечке.   
Пахло в деревне мерзко. Какой-то гнилью, отходами, прелым сеном и ещё тухлым, тяжёлым животным запахом. Людей не было - чёрт знает почему, все двери были закрыты, окна заперты. Я надеялся, что мой элементарный немецкий, которому научил меня Билл, не придётся практиковать, так что оно было и к лучшему.   
\- Так где ты, говоришь, одежду достал? - я прижал рукав к носу, пытаясь защититься от вони.   
\- Да тут недалеко, - улыбнулся Билл, - их там много...  
Я не совсем понял, чего много, но ответ ждал меня за поворотом.  
Телега с грудой мёртвых, которую, наверное, уже несколько недель куда-то вёз ещё один мертвец. Почерневшие тела скопом лежали на покосившейся телеге, а их несчастный возничий сполз, неестественно выгнувшись, уткнувшись лицом в помост и повиснув на ручках повозки.   
Меня окатило волной тяжёлого зловония, и я заорал.   
Билл поспешно зажал мне рот рукой.   
\- Ты чего кричишь? - ласково спросил он. - Ты не переживай, Сосенка, они мёртвые, не побьют. Бери - не хочу.   
Я содрал его ладонь с моего лица.   
\- Ты издеваешься, что ли?! Город вымер, а ты предлагаешь мне грабить его жителей?!   
Демон пожал плечами.   
\- Живых ты тут точно не найдёшь.   
Я покосился на телегу мёртвых, избегая смотреть на неё слишком пристально. Даже птицы их не тронули... И звери.   
\- Во всяком случае, я не буду снимать одежду с мертвецов, - пробормотал я. - Ты видишь? Она может быть заразной.   
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, - отмахнулся Билл. - Ты из двадцать первого века, напичкан антибиотиками и ГМО! Тебе не страшны древние болячки.   
\- Лучше проникнуть в какой-нибудь дом и взять оттуда вещи, - предложил я. - Конечно, мне бы этого не хотелось, но...   
\- Другого выхода нет, - радостно подтвердил Билл. - У тебя нет денег, негде найти кого-нибудь, у кого можно что-нибудь купить, и вообще у тебя ничего нет, кроме компакт-диска! Найдём какой-нибудь более-менее приличный домишко и обчистим его!   
\- Но ты предпочёл сунуть мне под нос кучу мертвецов! - я прикрикнул на него. - Не мог перенести куда-нибудь в центр столицы?   
\- Да ладно. Зато не скучно, - демон указывал на чьи-то жилища по очереди, словно выговаривая про себя детскую считалочку. - Давай попробуем вот этот.   
Дом, который выбрал Билл, один из немногих был каменным, а значит, принадлежал кому-то побогаче пастухов и пастушек.   
\- Может быть, там внутри будут деньги, - с предвкушением сказал Билл, - и драгоценности!   
\- Ага, в хибаре, - буркнул я и толкнул дверь. Она не открылась, но накренилась, словно висела лишь на одной петле. Я попробовал открыть дальше, но что-то внутри заклинило, и я попытался пролезть внутрь через имеющуюся щель. Билл последовал за мной.   
Внутри было темно и душно, но в отличие от внешнего мира, тут пахло смесью ладана и других благовоний, густо пропитавших воздух. Я достал из рюкзака фонарик и включил его, осветив первый этаж. Если это и был самый богатый дом, то максимум зажиточного крестьянина. Грубая печь, крепко сколоченный деревянный стол, шкура, лежащая перед камином, какая-то утварь без особых изысков - но никаких сокровищ и драгоценностей, как ожидал Билл.   
\- Скуууучнооо, - протянул демон и попёрся наверх. Я остался внизу и решил осмотреть всё на предмет наличия полезных вещей. Таковые вскоре нашлись - я взял ещё один ножик, связку лука, прихватил несколько свечей и кремень, а под лестницей обнаружился люк в кладовку. Я мысленно попросил прощения у мёртвых хозяев этого места и полез вниз, надеясь найти какое-нибудь пропитание.   
\- Эй, Сосенка! Иди наверх, я тут кое-что нашёл для тебя! - послышался голос Билла. Я сунул несколько ломтей хлеба в рюкзак и примерился к куску вяленого мяса и головням сыра, лежавшим друг на друге. Хозяин этого места явно был очень запаслив - может, рассчитывал переждать болезнь внутри дома? Может, стоило бы остаться здесь на ночь - всё равно пока непонятно, куда идти дальше... Хотя не очень-то хочется ночевать в деревне, где каждый житель помер жуткой смертью.   
Я поднялся на второй этаж по шаткой лесенке.  
Чёрно-белая морда, когда-то бывшая лицом, преградила мне путь. Из её пасти вырвался оглушительный визг...   
Я заорал и отшатнулся, чуть не покатившись вниз по лестнице.   
Билл расхохотался и откинул чьё-то несчастное тело на пол.   
Я сжал зубы и врезал демону по морде - не мысленно, а кулаком, как было, потому что начистить ему морду хотелось уже давно. Руку прострелило болью, а голова Сайфера мотнулась в бок, и он упал на задницу, не удержав равновесие.   
\- Больно... - недовольно произнёс он, держась за челюсть.   
\- И ещё больнее будет! - заорал я на него, потрясая кулаком. - Я чуть инфаркт не схватил, тупоголовый демон! А если бы я упал с лестницы? Костей бы не сосчитал!   
Я пихнул его ногой в грудь, снова опрокидывая.   
\- Ещё раз так пошутишь, и я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю. Но что-нибудь сделаю - это точно, - яростно прошипел я, выговаривая каждое слово, пихнул ещё раз ботинком под рёбра и повернулся к мертвецу.   
Им оказался мальчик - наверное, чуть младше меня, лет четырнадцати или около того. Его бледное тело было покрыто иссиня-чёрными пятнами, струпьями и корками, а кожа была испещрена мелкими нарывами. Прогнившие щёки впали, обнажая смертную гримасу черепа.   
\- Билл, - сказал я. - Мы ведь с тобой оба знаем, что это за болезнь, да?  
\- Чума, золотце, - ухмыльнулся он. - Он умер недавно, недели две назад. Но ты не бойся, тебе это не... айййй!   
Я схватил его за ухо и стремительно потащил вниз.   
\- Я тут, блять, не останусь больше ни на одну секунду! И ты, засранец, прекрасно знал, что тут творится! Я тебе запрещаю умалчивать о подобных фактах, или ты сам будешь гореть на огне, как грешник, мать твою! - выпалил я. Билл верещал и пытался отцепить мои пальцы от своего уха, и в конце концов ему это удалось. Я уже стоял на лестнице.   
\- Да остынь ты! - хмуро произнёс он. - Да, мы в Европе, охваченной чумой! Но во-первых, как я уже сказал, тебе она не страшна! Куда опаснее живые люди, которые обезумели от страха и в каждом подозрительном человеке видят посланника Дьявола, который распространяет болезнь! Поверь мне, здесь, на окраине какой-то провинции, в карантинной зоне, где все уже вымерли, гораздо безопаснее.   
\- Как я могу тебе верить, если ты демон лжи и обмана?   
Я уселся на ступень и сложил руки на груди.   
\- Ну, чума - болезнь смертельная. А если ты умрёшь, то я - пуф! - тоже. Придётся тебе поверить, что я не хочу исчезать с лица земли.   
В меня полетели какие-то вещи.   
\- Давай, переоденься. И замену твоему рюкзаку нужно найти. Не волнуйся, я не снял это шмотьё с мёртвого пацана, а из шкафа взял.  
Я посмотрел на то, что он мне дал: льняные брюки, довольно ладно сшитая рубашка из крашеной зелёной холстины и кожаная куртка, которая была мне слегка великовата. Пойдёт.   
\- Вот ещё, вместо рюкзака и кроссовок, - Билл кинул в меня какой-то заплечный мешок и мягкие низкие сапожки, которые, кажется, были женскими. Однако выбирать не приходилось, и я переоделся, сложив старые вещи в рюкзак.   
\- Я думаю, придётся оставить их где-нибудь, - пробормотал я. Компьютер, фонарик, таблетки, фломастеры и разная другая мелочёвка - если у меня найдут что-то подобное или заметят, как вызываю мощный луч света простым щелчком - меня точно на костре сожгут, если не что похуже. И тогда я уж точно не помогу Мэйбл.  
Я достал полиэтиленовый пакет из магазина, который остался от бутербродов.   
\- Билл, за сколько лет разлагается полиэтиленовый пакет? - спросил я у демона.   
\- Этого может хватить лет на триста. Соберёшься переноситься во времени - лучше захвати его с собой, - ответил Сайфер, присаживаясь рядом с трупом мальчика и тыкая его в глаз. Я гневно глянул через плечо.   
"Прекрати."   
Это был не сигнал боли, скорее, я пытался заставить его почувствовать вину.   
\- Что такое? - демон склонил голову набок. - Он же мёртвый.   
\- Вот именно, - я вздохнул. - Просто не надо. Мне и так здесь... мерзко находиться.   
Я снова покосился на мертвеца. Всё летит к чертям.   
\- Пошли вниз, - я запихнул весь свой рюкзак внутрь пакета. - Я есть хочу, а в кладовой еда есть. Разведи огонь, сейчас тебя пытать буду.   
Билл растянул свои губы в ухмылке.   
\- Весь в предвкушении, золотце. 

***

\- Это его телефон, - Мэйбл наклонилась и подобрала мобильник. - Выключен.   
\- Это очевидно, - сказал Стэн, - Диппер тут проводил какой-то обряд, и судя по всему, он завершился успехом! Что теперь с ним - чёрт его знает.   
\- Восемь свечей в круг ставил Гидеон, когда призывал Билла. Мы видели такое с Сусом, - сказала Мэйбл. - Но вряд ли Диппер бы решился на такое, даже если бы Билл Сайфер был жив.   
\- Хм... Если честно, я не уверен, что он мёртв окончательно, - сказал Стэн. Мэйбл оторопела.   
\- Как это?! Разве вы с Фордом не заманили его в ловушку?!   
\- Хм... Как бы это объяснить... - задумался Стэн.   
\- Вы про того треугольного парня, что буянил здесь несколько лет назад? - подключился Дэн к разговору. - Если это он виноват в том, что случилось с Вэнди, я ему выбью его глаз так сильно, что он облетит весь земной шар!   
\- Мы точно не знаем, - ответила девушка. - Но, дядя Стэн, что значит - не совсем мёртв?   
\- Билл Сайфер - демон, не имевший материальной оболочки в нашем мире. То есть, фактически он был духом, если не давать ему тела, однако силы его имели действительно демоническую природу. Иначе говоря, я думаю, что Сайфер - либо аватар, либо какой-то кусочек более сильного демона. В таком случае, нельзя считать его мёртвым, - сказал Стэн. - Мы ведь не убиваем гидру, если отрубаем только одну голову?   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, Диппер призвал настоящую сущность Билла и дал ему тело? - в ужасе произнесла Мэйбл. - Быть того не может!   
\- Хотелось бы верить, - кивнул Стэн. - Но судя по тому, что мы здесь имеем, Диппер произвёл довольно жестокое жертвоприношение, - и он пошевелил носком ботинка почерневший череп.   
\- Нет, - девушка помотала головой. - Диппер не такой. Его наверняка кто-то заставил!   
\- Если бы, - пробормотал Стэн.   
\- Но куда он теперь делся? - спросил Дэн. - В прошлый раз вы помогли Гравити Фолз избавиться от демонов, и Диппер тоже сыграл не последнюю роль. Неужто сгинул? Жалко пацана...   
\- Не сгинул он! - Мэйбл вытерла рукавом нос и сердито уставилась на Дэна. - Я бы почувствовала, если бы он умер!   
Стэн успел только заметить, что его племянница вот-вот готова расплакаться. Девушка всхлипнула и побежала прочь, игнорируя возгласы мужчин. 

***

\- Итак, колись, мерзавец. Я хочу знать всё.   
Дрова в очаге весело трещали, и от пламени по стенам ползли тёплые блики. Мы с Биллом сидели за столом, и я протянул ноги к огню, чтобы согреть озябшие конечности.   
\- Для начала - кто ты такой? Что за демон? Что сейчас умеешь?   
\- Меня зовут Билл Сайфер, и в моей власти обучать призвавшего меня наукам и искусствам, переносить его в любое место и время, какое он пожелает, указывать на спрятанное и открывать сокрытое, и даровать жизнь... Но только в обмен на твою бессмертную душу, - ухмыльнулся он, видя мой интерес. - В своей полной силе я покровитель колдунов и магов, повелитель мыслей и сновидений... В моей власти даровать победу моему мастеру, открывать замки и размыкать цепи. Но сейчас я могу лишь наколдовывать пламя и какие-нибудь незамысловатые иллюзии. Ну может, ещё что по мелочи...   
\- Интересно. Душа даёт тебе огромную власть?   
\- О да. Как и любой демон, я могу принимать души, они как увеличительное стекло, которое можно использовать для выжигания по планете, - Билл облизнулся. - Но в данный момент, мне это не очень интересно. Наша с тобой авантюра и то, как ты из неё будешь выкручиваться - вот, что меня интересует больше.   
\- Если я найду для тебя силу, ты перенесёшь меня обратно? - спросил я.   
\- Или ещё на тысячу лет назад, - Сайфер закинул ноги на стол и стянул со стола кусок хлеба, который я принёс из подвала.   
\- Если ты это сделаешь, я тебя испепелю, - предупредил я. - Почему я не могу сам перемещаться во времени и пространстве? Уговор был такой.   
\- Уговор был, что у тебя будет возможность перемещения. А её дарую тебе я, кстати, так же, как и долголетие. Убьёшь меня - и медленно состаришься в забытой истории, - и Билл раскрошил ломоть себе в рот. - Всё действует только на время сделки.   
\- Тогда я буду причинять тебе боль, - я скрипнул зубами. - Вообще-то у меня довольно твёрдые моральные принципы, но ради такой мрази, как ты, которая убивает, калечит судьбы людей и издевается над всеми, я готов и поступиться!  
\- Ой, смотрите, какой страшный подросток, - расхохотался Билл. - Сейчас расплачусь!   
\- Я могу не отпустить тебя никогда. Пусть мы застрянем на веки вечные в Средневековье, но по крайней мере, я смогу развлекаться, мучая тебя ежечасно.   
"Мучил... Ежечасно!"   
Импульс боли, который я представил, адресуя Биллу, был таким сильным, что часть его аукнулась и мне - в висках заломило, а Билл безмолвно ткнулся лицом в стол и заскрёб ногтями по дереву.  
\- Пусть это всё, что я могу, но хоть что-то, - ухмыльнулся я. - Пока что ты у меня в подчинении. Рассказывай, как ты можешь вернуть себе демонические силы, тварь, пока я не сделал тебе ещё больнее.   
Билл помолчал немного и произнёс, исподлобья глядя на меня:  
\- Будет здорово посмотреть, как ты превращаешься в подобие меня, Диппер.   
Я снова сжал тиски боли, пытаясь дать ему понять, что я не шучу. Небольшая часть спазма словно резонировала мне обратно, но я не сдавался.   
Билл выгнулся, словно его ударили током, и снова рухнул на столешницу.   
\- Всякие... ритуалы, - выдохнул он. - Можно попробовать найти... какой-нибудь сатанинский культ. Там обычно средоточие демонических сил - они тупо поклоняются статуе или чему-нибудь ещё, и эта вещь накапливает энергию, как батарейка, бери - не хочу. Конечно, лучше какие-нибудь человеческие жертвоприношения... Или хотя бы звериные, как ты сделал, в круге и с заклинаниями.   
\- Ну уж нет, никаких больше жертвоприношений! - отрезал я. - Ни человеческих, ни животных. Вон, вокруг куча умирающих - разве нельзя как-нибудь этим подпитаться?   
\- Будь я в своей треугольной форме, я бы тут разгулялся! - ухмыльнулся демон. - Столько страха и кошмаров! Но в человеческой форме я теряю способность подпитываться фонящими людишками, только чистая энергия! Было бы ещё здорово, если бы я принял истинную форму...   
\- А какая твоя истинная форма? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Всё было бы так просто, - улыбнулся Билл. - Но для того, чтобы в неё войти, мне нужны реально жуткие жертвоприношения, - он высунул язык. - Хофеф, фтовы я офифал фефе?   
\- Нет, описывать не надо, - скривился я.   
\- Ладно, тогда тебе достаточно будет знать, что в рецепт входят маленькие детки лет пяти, - ухмыльнулся Сайфер. - А с таким попутчиком, как ты, это точно невозможно. Демоны - они как покемоны. Если хочешь, чтоб они росли - давай им жрать!   
Я передёрнулся.   
\- Ограничься, пожалуйста, хлебом с мясом.   
\- Договорились, - усмехнулся Билл. - Так что, куда выдвигаемся?   
\- В ближайший крупный город завтра утром... Будем держать ухо востро насчёт ведьм и дьяволопоклонников.   
\- Ты не переживай, Сосенка. Сейчас их тоже развелось, как грязи, - Сайфер оторвал полосочку вяленого мяса и умял её. - Люди заболевают и умирают сотнями каждый день... Священники не помогают, да и сами мрут, как мухи. Новые секты возникают и исчезают. Отчаявшись в божественных силах, к кому, как ты думаешь, идут люди?   
\- К дьяволу, - ответил я, тоже приступая к еде. - Надеюсь, нас на этом не поймают. А что тебе нужно, чтобы забрать силу у аккумулятора?   
\- Всего ничего, - прочавкал мне в ответ Сайфер.   
\- Твоё "проще простого" обернулось для меня сильнейшим психологическим стрессом и кровавой оргией! - воскликнул я, негодуя.   
\- Я серьёзно, - Билл сделал вид, что обиделся. - Только дотронуться до неё и произнести моё заклинание.   
\- Которое "Триангулум-хренангулум"?   
\- Ага. Триангулум-хренангулум. Спать где будешь?   
\- Пожалуй, здесь, у камина, - буркнул я, думая о мертвеце в спальне. - И ты тоже! Вдруг кто вернётся и решит прирезать меня, а ты дрыхнуть будешь.   
\- Я не сплю, - улыбнулся он. - Хе-хе... Триангулум-хренангулум...


	13. Chapter 13

Спал я в эту ночь ужасно - впрочем, как и в предыдущую, на поляне. То и дело просыпался, прислушивался и поглядывал на Билла, устроившегося в уголке и игравшегося с мёртвой вороной. Мне то и дело казалось, что сейчас произойдёт что-то плохое, и как только я проваливался в сон, это чувство только усиливалось. Биллу я не мог доверять, к тому же это был первый раз, когда я так надолго застревал в прошлом. И застряну ещё не на один день, скорее всего...  
К утру я не выдержал. За окном уже светало, а я, поняв, что дальше такой "отдых" продолжаться не может, объявил:   
\- Ну всё, с меня хватит! Не могу уснуть нормально.   
\- Не доверяешь мне? - ухмыльнулся Билл.  
Я вздохнул.   
\- Ты бы сам себе доверял?   
\- Если бы я сам себе не доверял, я бы уже запутался и умер, - ответил Сайфер. - Пойдём сразу или сначала позавтракаем?   
\- Эх, кофе бы сейчас, - жалостливо пробормотал я.   
\- Вместо кофе раньше пили разве что воду и молоко по утрам. Парное, - уведомил меня демон, поднимаясь и направляясь к кладовке. - А вместо чая - согревались подогретым вином и грогом... Пиво ещё могу предложить, медовуху. Кофе появится... не раньше семнадцатого века.   
Я шикнул на него и уселся перед потухшим очагом. Решено - нужно искать город, желательно, конечно, добраться до Мюнхена или до Берлина... А были ли они в это время в Германии? Что вообще происходило в Европе во время чумы? Всё, что я знал - массовая паника и повальная смертность. Есть ли у них тут какие-нибудь короли, императоры?   
Я попытался вспомнить, но увы - моя прекрасная усовершенствованная память промежуток "до" показывать мне отказалась.   
\- Билл, а что сейчас происходит в Германии? Кто король? - спросил я у демона, несущего из подвала довольно обильный завтрак.   
\- О, проснулся голубчик, - протянул Сайфер. - И чему вас только в школе учат? Сейчас половина Европы - это Священная Римская Империя! Царствует сейчас король Карл IV. Примечательно то, что выйдя из Рима, сейчас Империя почти не подчиняется попам.   
Демон поставил на стол кувшин с водой, огромный кусок сыра, приличный ломоть хлеба, связку сушёных грибов, сушёные яблоки и крынку с квашеной капустой.   
\- Где ты всё это нашёл? - удивился я. Я обнаружил в подвале только немного хлеба, вяленое мясо и рыбу, а также сыр, а вот овощей, грибов и фруктов видно не было.   
\- Нужно было лучше смотреть, - ухмыльнулся демон, - эти ребята хорошо выкручиваются, когда речь идёт о подступающей голодной зиме.   
Я попробовал воду - она была ледяная.   
В путешествие мы с собой прихватили ещё немного запасов из кладовки, взяли одежду, кое-какое оружие - пользоваться кинжалами я не умел, мечами - тем более, но найденный короткий клинок повесил себе на пояс.   
\- Нужно придумать тебе легенду, - произнёс Билл, смерив меня взглядом. - Иначе загребут тебя. Почему бы тебе не прикинуться тем пацаном наверху?   
\- Откуда мне знать, кто он? - я прошёлся по полу, пытаясь не запутаться в болтающемся мече.   
\- Я думаю, это дом бедного рыцаря, - сказал Сайфер. - Славное жилище, много еды, есть оружие... Между прочим, обычным крестьянам запрещено носить меч! Так что...   
\- Но я не умею драться! - возразил я. - Я просто подумал, что если кто-то увидит меч, ко мне не пристанут...   
Я тут же попытался снять перевязь, но Билл меня остановил.   
\- Скажем так, ты младший сын рыцаря, бывший оруженосцем в походе против сарацинов. Вернулся домой, обнаружил, что все померли - пошёл искать себе славы. Быть рыцарем выгодно, парень! Во-первых, ты не крепостной крестьянин, а свободный человек. Во-вторых, у тебя "есть" владение, плевать, что тут все сдохли, - он обозначил кавычки в воздухе. - А значит, ты знатный. Если будут спрашивать, куда прёшься, скажи, что идёшь подтверждать титул. Для того, чтобы быть рыцарем, желательно, чтобы и предки твои рыцарями были. И имечко себе возьми какое-нибудь... позвучнее. Сосенберг, например.   
\- Да пошёл ты, - буркнул я, но меч оставил. - Коней бы нам найти...   
Мой рюкзак был закопан в лесу, у гранитных скал. Пришлось попотеть, но я точно знал, что там-то пашню засеивать не будут, так что мои вещи могут некоторое время полежать в безопасности. Для пущей сохранности я положил пакет с рюкзаком в деревянный короб - ну мало ли.   
А потом мы двинулись по единственной имевшейся дороге.   
У входа в деревню висел жуткий знак черепа. Я с кислой миной полюбовался мерзкой табличкой, и мы поплелись прочь, минуя пашни мёртвых крестьян.   
Зато на выходе из деревни дышалось гораздо легче. Не было мертвенного тяжёлого запаха, и вязкого аромата ладана - свежий воздух и холодный ветер. Я с наслаждением вдыхал полной грудью.   
\- Берегись! - внезапно крикнул Билл, хватая меня за шиворот и дёргая назад. Перед моими ногами в землю со свистом вонзилась стрела. Я взвизгнул.   
\- Блять!   
\- Уфф... - выдохнул Сайфер. - Ну ты и лоботряс... Чем ты занимался, Сосенберг, ворон считал? Кажется, мы подошли к границе карантинной зоны. 

***

Мэйбл лежала на своей постели в Хижине и смотрела в небо сквозь аккуратную дырку в потолке, нервно качая одной ногой. Необходимо было с кем-то поговорить... но снова встречаться с дядей Стэном и дядей Фордом не хотелось.   
Девушка перевернулась на живот. Когда она вернулась домой, не смогла сдержать слёз, но, похныкав минут пятнадцать, смогла взять себя в руки.   
\- Алло, Пасифика? Да, привет. Нужно поговорить. Диппер пропал.  
Минут через пятнадцать автомобиль Нортвестов уже стоял перед Хижиной Тайн.   
\- О Господи... Что тут произошло? - произнесла Пасифика, окидывая взглядом потрёпанную Хижину.   
\- Нападение древесных гигантов, - Мэйбл отмахнулась. - Пойдём, я тебе кое-что покажу.   
Обе девушки поднялись на второй этаж, и Мэйбл показала созданную братом доску расследования. С тех пор там прибавился рисунок магического круга с восемью свечами и надпись "жертвоприношение".   
\- Что это? - спросила Пасифика, присаживаясь перед доской и дёргая за одну ниточку.   
\- Мы с Диппером пытались расследовать странные происшествия в Гравити Фолз, - сказала Мэйбл. - Но вчера Диппер пропал... И из зацепок - только вот этот обряд. Отважный Дэн сказал, что в том месте был Диппер, и я нашла там это...   
Мэйбл показала мобильник брата.   
\- Тогда тебе нужно продолжить дело брата, - сказала Пасифика. - Разгадаешь, что происходит в Гравити Фолз - узнаешь, где он. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогла?   
\- Не знаю... - Мэйбл опустила глаза. - Я никогда не оставалась без него, чувствую себя совершенно никчёмной...   
Пасифика снова перевела взгляд на доску расследования.   
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, кто мог бы нам помочь с тем, чтобы узнать, что это за обряд. Нужно найти Гидеона.   
\- Гидеона?! - Мэйбл дёрнулась. Пасифика кивнула.   
\- Извини, но это, вероятно, самый практикующий маг в нашем городе. Кроме Диппера и дяди Форда, конечно, - добавила она. - Я знаю, он всё ещё пытается за тобой ухаживать... А на каком моменте вы с Диппером остановились?   
\- Мы хотели съездить на остров, - призналась Мэйбл. - У нас было предположение, что там есть единороги, и мы бы поехали туда, если бы Диппер не застрял в больнице вместе с дядей Фордом. Если бы мы нашли этих зверей, мы бы узнали, как происходит начало заражения безумием, а также смогли бы снова экранировать Хижину от демонических сил...   
\- Но, Мэйбл... - осторожно начала Пасифика, - если волосы единорогов защищают от демонических атак, не значит ли это, что существа Гравити Фолз превращаются в демонов?   
Мэйбл разинула рот. Довольно простой ответ на сложную загадку, не так ли?   
\- И как мы с Диппером раньше не додумались? - прошептала она.

***

Группа вооружённых людей приближалась к нам.   
\- Кто такие? - спросил один из них. Запоздало я понял, что они разговаривают на немецком, причем на старом диалекте, с которым я был не в ладах. - Не велено никого из карантина выпускать!   
\- Когда кончится карантин? - крикнул им Билл. - Мы здоровы, были бы больны - померли бы уже!   
\- Разденьтесь! Покажите, нет ли пятен? - спросил один, тот, что держал нас на прицеле лука.   
\- Билл, что делать?! - панически прошептал я. - У меня на плечах и на спине татуировки! На голове уже не видно, но если я разденусь - что они подумают?   
\- Хорошо! - крикнул Билл в ответ и тихо проговорил мне. - Я сейчас всё сделаю, не паникуй, золотце. Я, как твой будущий оруженосец, раздену тебя... И скрою твои маленькие секретики.   
Он повернулся к людям и снова с ними заговорил.   
\- Мы шли через лес и вышли в мёртвую деревню. Там нет никого живого, ни человека, ни зверя, ни птицы. Мы не тронули ничего и прошли стороной. Меня зовут Билл, а это мой господин Ганс Кифербергер.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, Ганс Кифербергер и его слуга Билл, но пока вы не докажете, что здоровы, дальше мы вас не пропустим, - крикнул тот, что, видимо, командовал этой шайкой.   
Билл повернулся ко мне и начал раздевать. Я не мог оторвать взгляда от наконечника стрелы, смотревшего прямо мне в грудь - мне вот-вот казалось, что рука стрелка дрогнет, и древко мгновенно пронзит меня насквозь, прошивая мою грудную клетку с тем же мерзким хрустом, с каким Билл позавчера отрезал куропаткам головы...   
Моя куртка полетела на землю, и холодные пальцы Билла залезли под мою рубашку. Я вздрогнул и дёрнулся, ощутив покалывание под ключицами, и понял, что демон наводит свои иллюзии на моё тело. Секунда - и грубая холстина тоже полетела вниз. Билл обошёл вокруг меня и словно бы похлопал по плечу, маскируя и татуировки между лопаток. Я ощутил странный приятный холодок, пробежавший между моих лопаток, и мне на секунду захотелось, чтобы Билл не убирал ладонь. Однако я был слишком напуган, чтобы наслаждаться всякими магическими штучками демона.   
\- Готово! - крикнул он отряду.   
\- Штаны тоже. И оба раздевайтесь! - сердито проорал в ответ вожак. Я так понял, что они опасались подпускать нас ближе, боясь заразы.   
\- Мой господин - сын рыцаря, - ответил Билл. - Хотите опозорить его - пеняйте на себя!   
\- Я, пожалуй, рискну! - гаркнул мужчина. - Лучше уж я раздену какого-то щуплого воображалу, чем умру страшной смертью, так что живо раздевайтесь оба, пока я вас не пристрелил!   
Билл глянул на меня. Я пожал плечами. Действительно, и нам лучше раздеться, чем быть истыканными ёжиками.   
По моей коже пробежали мурашки. Билл развязал пояс на моих штанах и стащил их с меня.   
\- Гляньте, парни, - присвистнул один из охранников. - Он же ещё совсем мелкий. Слышь, мальчик, ты меч-то не рановато нацепил? Повернись-ка задом, не прячься!   
Я, мучительно краснея от унижения, повернулся к ним спиной. Билл самостоятельно раздевался в сторонке.   
\- Дрожит, как осиновый лист.   
\- Ну-ка повернись снова передом! Не девчонка ли? А то я не рассмотрел! - потешались остальные. Вожак прикрикнул на них.  
\- Ладно, пацан. Чума убивает за пять дней, если рядом не суетятся медики, а у тебя нет ни чириев, ни чёрных пятен. Да только видели мы вчера дым из трубы в деревне. Если говорите, что вы не заходили внутрь, то кто же это был? - командир пристально смотрел на меня, а я беспомощно посмотрел на Билла, безмолвно требуя от него, чтобы он что-нибудь сказал.   
"Придумай что-нибудь!"   
\- Простите моего господина за молчаливость, - произнёс, наконец, демон. - Вернувшись из сарацинских стран, где он был помощником рыцаря в благочестивом походе, он обнаружил свою семью погибшими от мора, и, опечалившись, дал обет молчания перед Богом нашим, уповая на то, что вера его и благочестивые деяния в далёких странах, а также смирение и верность долгу его отца спасут его от чёрной смерти. Теперь я его слово.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, поняли, - раздражённо бросил тот, что держал лук. - А теперь на вопрос отвечайте!   
\- Мы жгли благовония, проходя через деревню, так как запах ладана очищает воздух от миазмов, - ответил Билл. - Мы не тронули чужого имущества, но нам пришлось остановиться в пустом доме. Говоря "прошли стороной", я имел в виду, что мы не сделали дурного и не тронули мёртвых.   
\- Не нравятся они мне, Вольф, - сказал стрелок. - Один молчит, как рыба, зато другой слишком ладно болтает.   
\- А мне рожа твоя не нравится, - крякнул Вольф. - Видишь - чёрных пятен нет, они бледные и кожа чистая! Народ в городах и так мрёт повалом, чего здоровых держать? Жалко молодых губить.  
Я опустил взгляд, пытаясь разглядеть свою "бледную и чистую" кожу, и с удивлением увидел, что на груди висит невесомый католический крест. Похожий, но поскромнее, украсил грудь Билла.  
"Молодец."   
Нас пропустили дальше. Билл спросил, где находится ближайший крупный город, и мы выяснили, что мы сейчас находимся рядом с Дрезденом, а деревня, что вымерла, была леном какого-то рыцаря - как и говорил Сайфер.  
\- Это очень хорошие вести, Сосенберг, - сказал Билл, поправляя свою сумку. - Мы недалеко от Чехии!   
\- И что в этом хорошего? Сейчас и Чехии-то нет как таковой, наверное... - буркнул я, волоча ноги по раздолбанной дороге. Путь казался бесконечным.   
\- Как - что? Королевство Чехия вошло в состав Священной Римской Империи, - Сайфер продолжил лекцию по истории. - И сейчас правит король родом из Богемии, который сделал Прагу столицей! Образно говоря, перенёс центр империи в Прагу, таким образом окончательно подтвердив свою независимость от папской власти...   
\- Короче, Сайфер! - потребовал я.   
\- Прага - очень древний город, и полон мистики, - ухмыльнулся демон. - Старый Билл найдёт, чем там поживиться! 

***

Пока демон заполнял мою голову различными знаниями и подробностями средневековых обстоятельств, мы добрались до тракта, и там напросились в телегу к одному торговцу, направлявшемуся в Дрезден вместе с караваном. В наши планы входило, грубо говоря, "толкнуть" кусочек моего компакт-диска, который Билл разрезал на шесть частей - чтобы попытаться растянуть наш единственно возможный источник дохода. Путешествие было приятным, но долгим, кроме того, после тяжкого марш-броска с мешком за спиной у меня болело всё тело.   
\- Сейчас тяжкие времена настали, - жаловался владелец повозки. - Карантин для людей... Карантин для товаров... Везде обыски, святоши у каждого встречного-поперечного ищут грехи и дьявольские мази, налоги выросли непомерно, а эта чума... Господи спаси... - и крестился, как заведённый. Но больше всего он боялся мародёров и разбойников, отсиживавшихся в лесах - в неспокойное время группы бандитов разрастались, как плесень. Буквально осатаневшие люди, не выдерживая страха заразиться и неподъёмных податей, бежали в лес и начинали грабить. Торговый люд применял свою смекалку - сбивался в караваны и нанимал не менее жутких головорезов для защиты. Шестнадцатилетний подросток вроде меня, размахивающий своим коротким мечом, вызывал разве что жалостливую усмешку.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя научил драться? - усмехнулся Билл, заметив, как я завистливо гляжу на огромного ражего детину, вооружённого палицей. Силач чем-то напоминал Отважного Дэна, хотя даже дровосек показался бы маленьким рядом с этим великаном.   
\- А что толку? - вздохнул я. - Я маленький, каким бы прекрасным бойцом я ни был, попадись мне противник вроде него - и всё... Я труп.   
\- Не дрейфь, Сосенка, - хохотнул демон. - Тут мало настоящих мастеров меча, думаешь, тут кто-то открывал школы дзюдо и карате? Большинство этих воинов - не рыцари, а обычные уличные бойцы. Рыцарей учат в орденах, знание передаётся от отца к сыну... А эти ребята прошли только школу подворотен. А у тебя есть меч, даже вполне подходящий для твоего роста и веса. Неужели даже не хочешь попытаться?   
\- Я даже на лошади не умею ездить, - я снова вздохнул. - Можно сказать, не человек.   
\- В Дрездене, когда найдём покупателя, купим парочку лошадей, сёдла, уздечки. Тогда и научишься, - пообещал мне Билл.   
\- Лошадей?! - воскликнул я. - Ты с ума сошёл? Я себе шею сломаю!   
Демон мрачно посмотрел на меня.   
\- Хочешь добираться до Праги пешком - твоё право. Может, через несколько месяцев и дойдём. Однако в твоих интересах как можно быстрее научиться скакать галопом.   
Я застонал, вспомнив о том, как болят мои несчастные мышцы, и распластался на деревянном помосте телеги.   
\- Да, кстати... Спасибо, что спас, - сказал я. - От стрелы. И что крестик мне сделал.   
\- Ага, - хмыкнул демон. - Умрёшь ты - и я развоплощусь, забыл, что ли?   
\- И хватит звать меня Сосенбергом!   
\- Договорились, золотце. 

***

Мэйбл и Пасифика вместе ехали к Гидеону. Наведаться к нему было первым решением, поэтому решили от плана не отходить.   
\- Диппер и не из таких переделок выпутывался, - сказала Пасифика. - Мы обязательно его найдём... Или выясним, куда он пропал и вернём! В крайнем случае, можно попробовать какую-нибудь магию...   
\- Никаких демонов, - упорно сказала Мэйбл. - Я уверена, в том, что мой брат пропал, виноват Билл Сайфер! Может быть, Дипперу нужна помощь, и притом срочно! Почему я не такая умная, как мой брат...   
\- Это не так, - сказала Пасифика. - Вы с Диппером просто всегда действовали вдвоём. Неудивительно, что ты сейчас чувствуешь себя неполной... Но, Мэйбл, тебе необходимо поверить в собственные силы!   
Машина остановилась у дома Глифулов. Мэйбл повернулась к Пасифике.   
\- Спасибо, что помогаешь мне. Я очень благодарна... правда.   
\- Зачем же ещё нужны друзья, - улыбнулась Нортвест. - Пойдём.   
На звонок дверь открыл отец Гидеона, Бад Глифул.   
\- Привет, - довольно надменно бросила Пасифика. - Нам нужен Гидеон.   
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, что это Мэйбл, - добавила девушка, боясь, что подруга слишком невежлива.   
\- Ладно, - буркнул Бад.   
Дверь снова закрылась. Мэйбл заметила, что подруга, несмотря на всю свою важность, нервно накручивает на палец волосы.   
\- Мэйбл! - Гидеон возник перед девушками, как чёрт из табакерки. Сейчас он больше напоминал располневшего Драко Малфоя, чем свинку в парике. - Как приятно видеть тебя снова. Чаю?   
\- Гидеон, нам не до флирта, - вздохнула Мэйбл. - Нам нужна твоя помощь.   
\- Диппер пропал, коротышка, - добавила Пасифика. Гидеон похлопал ресницами.   
\- Вы же не думаете, что я его украл и держу в подвале? - хихикнул он.   
\- Нет, но может быть, кое-что другое, тоже очень ценное, - серьёзно сказала Мэйбл. - Скажи, как долго ты занимался оккультизмом? У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь книги?  
Гидеон задумчиво поднял взгляд.   
\- Ладно, проходите внутрь, - сказал он наконец. - Помогу, чем смогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Билл называет Диппера Кифербергером, потому что примерно так звучит на немецком его прозвище "Сосенберг", от "Kiefer" - "сосна".   
> Прошу прощения за вероятные исторические неточности. Я долго штудирую разную информацию о Средневековье, но было бы лучше, если бы хорошо учил историю, пока был в школе.   
> Учитесь хорошо.


	14. Chapter 14

До Дрездена мы добрались где-то через два дня. Я уже довольно сносно говорил на немецком, и вероятно, смог бы сдать экзамен в школе, но одно дело - знать правила, которыми меня пичкал Билл, и другое - применять их на практике.   
\- Что бы подумали эти ребята, если бы знали, что вместе с ними едет демон, - сказал я Биллу.   
\- Вот об этом тебе бы стоило болтать поменьше. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то поймёт современный английский, но некоторые слова звучат одинаково на всех языках, - проговорил Билл, рассматривая метки на своих запястьях. Я знал, что больше всего ему хотелось бы снять оковы крови и пойти разрушать города и веси, но он не мог заключать контракты сейчас, будучи связанным со мной. Сначала ему требовалось выполнить одну сделку, а он своими руками отсрочил её конец, и вероятно, сам об этом пожалел. Лично я уже пожалел о том, что его послушал...  
Самым главным было продать кусочек компакт-диска. Мы собирались выдать его за реликвию, найденную в сарацинских землях, но мне было трудно расставаться с последним напоминанием о доме.   
\- Чего такой унылый, Сосенка? - пихнул меня Сайфер.   
\- Я скучаю по дому... - вздохнул я. - И по сестре. Ты, наверное, и не поймёшь.   
\- Поверь, я лучше твоего знаю, что такое скука, - обиделся демон.   
\- Я имею в виду тоску по своим родным, Билл. Когда ты грустишь и хочешь поскорее оказаться дома, со своей семьёй, - пояснил я. - Я не знаю, что с ними происходит, что они делают, не знаю, когда снова с ними увижусь - и увижусь ли вообще когда-нибудь... И всё по твоей, между прочим, вине!   
\- Я просто хотел развлечься, - хмыкнул тот. - Нечего было меня в кандалы засовывать!   
\- Нечего было мне врать! - парировал я.   
\- Извини, но моё враньё будет ещё не раз спасать тебе жизнь, - Билл пустил солнечный зайчик мне в лицо осколком диска. Я отобрал у него "реликвию" и посмотрел в неё, как в зеркальце. Отросшие волосы теперь закрывали и виски, и затылок.   
\- Один я оставлю себе, - решил я. - На память и на всякий пожарный.   
Дрезден был охвачен тихой паникой. Похожую картину мы видели в деревне - только мёртвые не лежали на улицах. Люди защищались от заразы, как могли - жгли ладан, нюхали ароматические порошки, жгли костры, пытаясь очистить воздух, а в церквах звонили колокола. Я поёжился, зная, что все эти меры предосторожности не помогут - все, кто будет контактировать с заражёнными, тоже заразятся, а кто заразится - тот умрёт. Средневековая медицина ничего не смогла противопоставить чуме.   
\- Каждое утро проезжают телеги, собирают мёртвые тела, - сказал наш спутник. - отвозят их в яму... Кто-то пытается лечить, да куда там. Божья кара это, Божья кара...   
И снова начинал истово креститься.   
Людей на улицах было мало. Вонь стояла жуткая - видимо, забирали не всех мертвецов... Я инстинктивно вцепился в Сайфера, пялясь на грязные улицы, мощёные камнем вместо привычного асфальта либо засыпанные мелким гравием или песком.   
\- О преступниках и нищих мало кто заботится, - сказал демон. - Мрут в придорожных канавах с нечистотами, так и множится зараза... Фу, заговорил, как средневековый болван. Пойдём, нужно найти ювелира.   
Мне было трудно поверить, чтобы в такое время кого-то интересовали драгоценности, однако такого человека мы смогли найти - в ювелирном ломбарде. Переговоры я доверил Сайферу - уж не знаю, что демон наплёл, но вернулся с богатой добычей: небольшим мешочком мелких золотых монеток и мешочком серебряков.   
\- Немножечко поколдуем... - пробормотал он, перемешивая деньги пальцем, и на моих глазах они превратились в кучку деревянных чёток. - Так безопаснее.   
"Молодец."   
У нас оставалось ещё несколько пластинок от компакт-диска, и их мы спрятали туда же, решив, что раз уж демон может наложить морок, значит, разбойников опасаться нечего.   
\- Нужно найти ночлег, - сказал я. - Ты знаешь тут что-нибудь?   
\- Я знаю всё на свете, - ответил Сайфер. - Ты можешь на меня положиться, Сосенка. Я не дам тебя в обиду.   
От ювелира мы пошли в таверну - в этом месте можно было не только поесть, но и переночевать. Я уже чувствовал, как снова мои плечи начинают ныть от мешка, а ноги - от постоянного хождения. Меч, который постоянно бился о мои ноги, только добавлял синяков, и я уже не знал, что хуже - перспектива дойти до Праги пешком или сесть на коня.   
Таверна была местом едва ли менее мерзким, чем улицы города. Средневековая романтика, которой были окутаны фильмы о рыцарях, была жестоко стёрта реалиями жизни. Чадящие жирные свечи (воск был явно слишком дорог для этого заведения) были единственным освещением внутри. Утоптанный земляной пол был усыпан каким-то мусором, мелкими косточками, где-то мне почудились выбитые зубы - всё это было втоптано в грязь и почти закаменело. За столами сидел народ самый разнообразный, но приглядевшись, я понял, что не хотел бы свести близкого знакомства ни с одним из них.  
\- Меня сейчас вырвет только от того, что я здесь нахожусь, - просипел я, давясь чудными ароматами здешней кухни и местного контингента.   
\- Одну комнату, пожалуйста. И ещё двух свежих лошадей, осёдланных к утру, - потребовал Билл так непринуждённо, словно он родился в этом городе, а трактирщик был его старым знакомым.   
Хозяин этого заведения, впрочем, не внушал мне доверия. Здоровая толстая рожа, лысая голова и внушительный рост под два метра вкупе с выбитым глазом (что-то мне подсказывало, что повязку этот малый носит не так же, как дядя Стэн) - всё это говорило мне, что хорошего ждать не приходится. Билл, как ни в чём ни бывало, пододвинул одну золотую монетку, прикрывая её ладонью, в направлении трактирщика. Я оглянулся, наверное, несколько затравленно, но в темноте таверны никто ничего не заметил. А вот единственный глаз хозяина таверны жадно блеснул, и он буркнул:   
\- Ещё одну. И еда в комнату будет, и ванна горячая.   
Я закивал Биллу, но тот не послушал.   
\- Одна, и за хороших лошадей завтра с утра накину серебренников. Чтоб по-честному, - и он недобро усмехнулся своей мерзкой ухмылкой.   
Пока Билл торговался с трактирщиком, я пытался выявить потенциальную угрозу. Что-то мне подсказывало, что как только мы поднимемся в свою комнату, хозяин побежит рассказывать своим товарищам-бандитам, что у его постояльцев есть золото, и тогда толку от Билловых иллюзий - оба мертвы будем.   
\- Две, если достанешь для нас плащей хороших. Кони чтоб хорошие были! И сёдла нормальные, - перечислял Билл. - Одну сегодня, другую завтра.   
\- Кони - дорого. Кони полезные. От чёрной смерти защищают, - не соглашался трактирщик. - Кони - один золотой!   
\- Кони - один золотой, - кивнул Билл. - Комната, горячая вода, вкусная хорошая еда, плащи и сбруя - ещё один золотой.   
\- Ладно, - сдался трактирщик. - Но оба сейчас!   
\- Эээ, нет, дружок, - покачал пальцем Билл. - А если ты не дашь хороших коней? Если плохих дашь?   
\- Ты говоришь, я плохой хозяин? - начинал раздражаться трактирщик - его круглое красное лицо стало ещё краснее, и я с опаской посмотрел на Билла, но тот оставался невозмутим.   
\- Нет, дружок, ты - хороший хозяин, - сказал Сайфер. - Поэтому я тебе даю два золотых. Был бы плохой, я бы один золотой дал.   
\- Два золотых, - бормотал одноглазый, снова успокоившись.  
Я вздохнул - это надолго.   
В конце концов мы получили комнатку на самом верху таверны. Крыша там протекала, ветер гудел, и было очень холодно. В углу, рядом с единственным окошком, стояла кровать, и прямо напротив висела иконка. Стул, маленький шкаф - вот и всё убранство.   
\- Ты что, взял самую дерьмовую комнату во всём городе? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Зато она дешёвая, - возразил демон. - Мне кровать не нужна, например - на полу отдохну, спать-то мне не надо. Или ты думал, раз у тебя золото есть, им разбрасываться нужно?  
Он приподнял покрывало и похлопал по постели - сено, накрытое холстиной.   
\- Зато одеяла хорошие, - он показал мне плед весёлой кроваво-бурой расцветки. Мне подумалось, что это для того, чтобы кровь убитых в собственной постели не была заметна на одеялах.   
\- Располагайся, Сосенка, - сказал Билл. - Скоро будет еда и вода. Вероятно, это один из немногих дней, когда ты сможешь переночевать с комфортом.   
Я вспомнил дощатое дно повозки и поморщился. Действительно, хотя бы сено...   
\- А как же сказки про пуховые перины и горы подушек... Про изысканные яства! Про прекрасных принцесс и великолепные балы... Про рыцарские турниры! Про ярмарки и фестивали... Эх.   
Я плюхнулся на кровать и тут же ощутил боль - сено оказалось не таким мягким, как я себе представлял.  
\- Охх...  
Забравшись с ногами на постель, я перевернулся и посмотрел в потолок.   
\- Уф... Почему именно этот век? - вздохнул я. - Хотя бы десять лет позже... Кстати, Билл, когда кончится эпидемия?   
\- Официально через два года, - сказал Сайфер, устраиваясь на колченогом стуле. - А тебе какое дело? Неужели всё ещё боишься, Сосенка?  
\- Ну... Мы могли бы спасти этих людей? - предположил я.   
Демон переменился в лице.   
\- Даже не думай, - прошипел он. - Я не намерен заниматься альтруизмом и восстанавливать проклятое человеческое население! Каждый спасённый человек сегодня - это пара лишних миллионов в двадцать первом веке! Полиция времени тебя за это прикончит!  
В дверь постучали.  
Я подскочил и заозирался, заранее ища пути к отступлению и пытаясь вытащить свой меч, а Билл, ничуть не испугавшись, пошёл открывать дверь. За ней оказалась щуплая девочка моих лет, но до ужаса забитая. Впалые щёки, две бледные тонкие косицы и тёмные круги под глазами показывали, что жизнь у неё не бурлит яркими красками.   
\- Ваш обед, - пробормотала она, довольно ловко удерживая поднос с исходящим паром мясом и тушёными овощами, кружкой пива, хлебом и сыром. Как она могла это всё держать одной своей тоненькой рукой - для меня оставалось загадкой. - Ванну вам когда греть?   
\- Прямо сейчас и начинайте, красавица, - ответил Билл, выхватывая поднос у девчонки из рук. "Красавица", видимо, отроду комплиментов не слышавшая, зарделась и шмыгнула обратно.   
\- Будешь так трусить из-за каждой девчонки, - заметил Билл, - и даже меч твой никого не напугает.   
\- Да мне за каждым поворотом убийца чудится! - пожаловался я. - Хотя самый страшный - это ты!   
Билл поставил передо мной еду, и я с удовольствием принялся ужинать. Сам демон в пище был более чем воздержан - съедал несколько кусочков, да и то, видимо, чтобы насладиться вкусом.   
Варёный кусок жилистой, жёсткой говядины был не очень вкусен, но я хорошо насытился. Последние пару дней я ел только солонину, и от ядрёного солёного привкуса было приятно отдохнуть. Следом за мясом я проглотил все до единого овощи - это были какие-то неизвестные мне бобы и морковь, и даже осмелился глотнуть немного пива. На вкус оно было терпким и горьким, вязало язык и было очень холодным, так что я отодвинул кружку подальше - да и пьянеть не слишком хотелось, вдруг война, а я под градусом.   
\- Фу, горькое, - поморщился я.   
Билл понюхал содержимое кружки.   
\- Нормальное, - констатировал он. - Даже есть, чем гордиться. Не хочешь - не пей, я выпью.   
\- Да пожалуйста, - я великодушно махнул рукой. - Я так наелся, что сейчас лопну.   
Билл забрал кружку и принялся накачиваться алкоголем.   
Повторно зашла девушка, сказав, что ванна для господина готова - то есть, для меня. Насколько я знал, слуга мог помыться после своего хозяина.   
\- Потереть тебе спинку? - поинтересовался демон. Я хмуро зыркнул на него, но идти одному было слишком страшно, и мы, захватив вещи, попёрлись вдвоём. От местных слуг мы отказались, мотивируя тем, что у меня есть свой собственный.  
\- Знаешь, это как-то действительно стрёмно, - сказал я, стаскивая с себя одежду. - Но я, кажется, начинаю потихоньку тебе доверять. Я имею в виду, несмотря на то, что между нами было... Но в конце концов, ты от меня зависишь, и я точно знаю, что ты меня не убьёшь, как хотел бы сделать вначале... Ты даже меня спас!  
Билл молча слушал меня, улыбаясь своей мерзкой ухмылочкой.   
\- Но если мне что-то не понравится, я разобью тебе лицо, - решил я.   
Ванна представляла собою огромную деревянную кадку с полками внутри. Вода в ней была не то, что горячая, а просто кипяток - как будто туда выливали её сразу же, как только она закипала. Демону пришлось слегка её охладить, чтобы я мог залезть внутрь, и он дул на поверхность, как заботливая бабушка, остужавшая внуку чай - с той лишь разницей, то у бабушек изо рта не выходит морозная дорожка.  
\- Готово. Эх, сил бы побольше! Я б весь этот городок вскипятил. Но и так сойдёт.  
\- О господи, как же хорошо, - простонал я, устраиваясь на полочке. Горячие волны обволакивали моё уставшее избитое тело, успокаивая мышечную боль и ноющие синяки. Я собирался хоть немного отмокнуть - мне начинало казаться, что я приближаюсь по вони к местным жителям, а разводить антисанитарию, когда даже белья нормального не было, мне не хотелось.  
\- Ну вот, а ты жаловался, - хмыкнул Сайфер. - Хозяин ему не нравится, крыша протекает, кровать из сена, пол холодный... Неженка.   
\- Не неженка я, - я брызнул в него водой. - Просто не привык.   
\- Чем жаловаться и ныть, лучше представь, сколько всего нас ждёт впереди! - воодушевлённо произнёс демон, рассыпая блёстки в воздухе. - Приключения! Страшные тайны! Сражения!   
\- Последнее меня особенно пугает, - я сполз вниз, позволяя воде накрыть мои плечи и шею. - Я не в восторге от того, чтобы застрять в чумном городке, населённом головорезами и бандитами, вдали от семьи и друзей, вместе со злейшим врагом.   
\- И после всего, что я для тебя сделал, я - злейший враг? - обиделся Билл. - Сосенка, прямо в сердце.   
\- Оно не твоё, а волка, - напомнил я. - Именно по твоей милости я здесь. Ты обещал помочь, но вместо этого только навредил.   
\- Я обещал помочь и я помогу, у нас ведь с тобой сделка, - сказал Билл. - Просто я сделал путь к её выполнению более интересным. Наслаждайся.  
\- Тебе всегда интересны только чужие страдания, демон, - буркнул я. - В этом вся твоя суть.   
\- Вот не надо тут, а?   
Мне показалось, что Билл на самом деле рассердился.   
\- Все демоны были когда-то ангелами, так что не трепись о том, чего не знаешь, Сосенберг.   
\- Как ты меня назвал? - я снова брызнул в него водой. Демон вскрикнул и зашипел, словно бы испаряясь.   
\- Шуточка! - воскликнул он, когда я уже почти выскочил из кадки.   
\- Ненавижу тебя, Сайфер... 

***

Гидеон притащил все свои оккультные книжки, которые хоть как-то затрагивали демоническую тему.   
\- Я хочу вам показать кое-что, что я нашёл, - сказал он. - Когда я отрыл это, думал, что важно, и хотел сообщить вам... Но Билл Сайфер исчез, умер, не знаю, так что я решил, что это было не нужно. Но раз ты говоришь, что он может быть в этом замешан...   
Он показал на одну из книг.   
\- "Древние религии"? - спросила Пасифика, взяв книгу и раскрыв ее.   
\- Да. Открой на главе "Яхве".   
\- Яхве - Творец мира, - начала читать Пасифика и осеклась.   
На странице, открытой ею, был известный всем масонский символ глазастого треугольника, столь неприятно напоминавшего всем им небезызвестного демона. Под изображением стояла подпись: "Всевидящее Око - глаз Творца, наблюдающий за всем сущим, знак ложи масонов, также относился к богу иудейского народа Яхве."   
\- И тогда сказал Иисус иудеям: "Ваш отец - диавол, и вы хотите исполнять похоти отца вашего!.." - произнёс Гидеон. - Переверни страницу дальше, пожалуйста.  
\- Нельзя точно понять, как может получиться, что светлый бог Яхве, который почитается за Создателя всего сущего, может оказаться одновременно и тёмным божеством, - продолжила читать Пасифика. - Однако если сопоставлять разные религии и проводить параллели, то получается, что Яхве - это бежавший от гнева Озириса бог Сет, иначе - Сатана, лукавый. Пришедшее из Египта на иудейскую землю верование обросло новыми подробностями, но при чтении Ветхого Завета у верующего может сложиться ощущение, что Яхве - один из самых жестоких и злобных божеств, которые существовали во все времена. Он требовал кровавых жертв, призывал убивать детей, иноверных, а также всех, кто не соответствовал его идеалам, иными словами, Яхве - один из самых кровавых тиранов, которых знала земля. Ему приписывались благие деяния, такие как сотворение мира, однако нельзя не предположить, что иудейский народ, почитавший Яхве как верховного бога, просто обманывал сам себя и других. На самом деле под личиной Господа Бога и Творца был Дьявол, и его Око всевидящее видело грехи каждого, кого следовало утащить в ад, и отправлял он убивать безвинных, возводя и их тоже в грех...   
\- Но это же просто куча запутанных мифов! - воскликнула Мэйбл. - Бог, который дьявол... Бред какой-то!   
\- Не совсем, - сказал Гидеон. - Я почитал и египетские мифы, и нашёл слишком много совпадений. И не кажется ли вам подозрительным, что символом масонов оказалась именно египетская пирамида? Кстати, проведу краткий ликбез. Вершины пирамид часто покрывались драгоценными металлами, чтобы отражать свет солнца и сиять, подобно ему. Знаете, что такое солнце или луна в египетской мифологии?   
Мэйбл с Пасификой переглянулись и отрицательно помотали головой.   
\- Уджат, или всевидящее око Гора, - сказал Гидеон. - А знаете, кто его выбил Гору в схватке?   
Мэйбл и Пасифика снова покачали головами.   
\- Дьявол Сет, - и Гидеон снова постучал пальцем по книге. - Страница пятьдесят шесть.   
\- Это удивительно! - ахнула Мэйбл. - Столько совпадений в разных религиях... Просто невозможно!   
\- Это всё очень интересно, но при чём тут Билл Сайфер? - спросила Пасифика.   
\- При том, мои дорогие, что Билл Сайфер, вероятно, и есть сам Дьявол, - сказал Гидеон.


	15. Chapter 15

Несмотря на увещевания Билла, спать мне было очень холодно. К тому же под утро зарядил дождь, и я уже буквально трясся и хлюпал носом, пытаясь выспаться хоть один раз в этом треклятом Средневековье.   
Сайфер не спал - ходил куда-то с утра пораньше, но мне не было до него особого дела, всё равно он не сможет уйти от меня дальше, чем на пятьсот метров. Вероятно, это была слишком жестокая мера, но лучше уж так, чем никак.   
Я замотался в одеяло, как мог, но спал всё равно плохо - солома, проскакивавшая через холщовую простыню, колола меня, кусали какие-то комары, от жёстких ниток всё чесалось...   
И я проснулся совершенно разбитым после очередного отчаянного ныряния в сон.   
\- Билл, я не могу уснуть, - пожаловался я. - Билл?   
Чья-то холодная рука оказалась на моём лбу.   
\- Да ты весь горишь, Сосенка, - произнёс Сайфер. - Наверное, простыл после вчерашней ванны... Вот хлюпик. Ладно, оставайся в постели. Я пойду и принесу тебе горячего вина и ещё одеял. Останемся здесь ещё на пару дней.   
\- Что? Нет! - я тут же попытался выбраться из постели. - Нужно ехать в Прагу!   
Однако Сайфер с силой опрокинул меня и прижал к постели.   
\- Ты уже несколько дней нормально не спал, Диппер. И у тебя жар. Оставайся в постели.   
Я опешил. Демон редко на чём-то так настаивал.   
\- Я прекрасно помню, как чувствует себя невыспавшееся человеческое тело, - сказал Сайфер. - А ты и до Средневековья неделю спал по три часа в день... А ты что думал? Я внимательно слежу за тобой...   
И он ушёл, оставив меня наедине со своими мыслями. Я зябко поёжился и ещё плотнее закутался в одеяло.   
Как же хотелось вернуться домой, в свою постель... Вернуться к Мэйбл и дяде Стэну, заварить себе кофе и насладиться теплом...   
Я всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками, надеясь, что Билл не заметит, когда вернётся.   
Это просто настоящий кошмар... Я уже так устал от этого проклятого Средневековья! Люди - страшные, города - вонючие, еда - мерзкая, законы - жестокие, и чума эта, чёрт её дери!   
Я достал свой осколочек компакт-диска, который служил мне напоминанием о доме, и начал разглядывать своё отражение. Билл прав - вид у меня был не лучший... Лицо опухло, глаза красные, и синяки...   
\- Вот тебе ещё одно одеяло и вино. Не упрямься только, Сосенка, ещё не хватало мне больного подростка, - Билл открыл дверь и кинул в меня ещё одним одеялом. Я поспешно замотался и в него и принял деревянную кружку с горячим вином.   
\- А мне можно это?   
\- Что, переживаешь, что ты несовершеннолетний? Пей давай, - хмыкнул демон, и начал раскладывать на полу какие-то свои принадлежности - стеклянные пластинки, ножи и другие приспособления, названия которым я не знал.   
\- Что, колдовать будешь? - с опаской спросил я, отпивая глоток и закашливаясь - вино оказалось пусть и сладким, но уж слишком крепким и острым и обожгло мне горло.   
\- Угу, колдовать, - буркнул Сайфер. - Лечить я тебя буду. Антибиотик изобретать, так как сейчас до него не дошли ещё. Тебе повезло, Сосенка, что у тебя есть демон, который знает всё на свете.  
И он с деловым видом вытряхнул из мешочка какие-то комки - это была земля. Затем демон зажёг свечу и начал своё чёрное дело.   
Я же допил вино и снова улёгся в постель. Голова у меня была ватная и немного кружилась - шутка ли, креплёного вина со специями огромную кружку выпить, но чувствовал я себя куда лучше - меня не знобило, и хоть голова кружилась, а всё тело продолжало болеть, мне было хотя бы не холодно.   
Я улёгся поудобнее, подложив кусочек одеяла так, чтобы солома не кололась, и принялся наблюдать за Сайфером - чтобы не наколдовал тут чего-нибудь вредоносного. Хотя если бы он собирался причинить мне зло, то выбрал бы местечко поукромнее.   
А демон творил какие-то чудеса - глаза его вспыхивали красным, словно он сердился, и он заставлял свои препараты парить в воздухе, накаливал свои приборы, в общем - в первый раз на моих глазах творился полный телекинез.   
Однако ничего не происходило, и меня сморило. Я уснул, и на этот раз спал без снов и тревог. 

***

\- Так что же получается, - Пасифика развела руками. - Билл - вовсе и не Билл, а Сет, и Дьявол, и Бог в одном флаконе?   
\- Не думаю, что Билл - Дьявол, - сказала Мэйбл, постучав пальцем по подбородку. - Дядя Стэн говорил мне о чём-то подобном, но это скорее звучало так: Билл - часть чего-то более могущественного, причём главная часть, и вероятно, поэтому он и не умер окончательно.   
\- Но почему же он не появился до сих пор, если Диппер его призвал? - спросил Гидеон. - Вы уверены, что это был Билл?   
\- Точно не знаем. Но там был круг и восемь свечей, - ответила Мэйбл. - Так что у нас такое предположение. Может, что-то пошло не так, и они исчезли оба. Во всяком случае, это никак не подействовало на Гравити Фолз. Гидеон, а какие демоны могут провоцировать безумие? У тебя есть что-нибудь об этом?   
\- Нет, не думаю, - пожал плечами Гидеон. - На ум приходит только древнегреческий дух безумия, но это не демон в полном смысле этого слова. Скорее наоборот, мелкое божество...   
\- Ладно... Спасибо, Гидеон. Это очень ценная информация, - проговорила Пасифика. - По крайней мере, мы теперь в курсе, с чем имеем дело...   
\- Теперь нужно найти единорогов, - решила Мэйбл. - Пасифика, поедешь со мной? Мы можем экранировать и твой дом - нужно только спросить у дяди Форда, как.   
\- Мы можем экранировать весь Гравити Фолз, - сказала Пасифика. - Если обреем всех единорогов налысо.   
\- О каком экранировании вы говорите? - спросил Гидеон.   
\- Когда Билл напал на нас - помнишь тот барьер, который защищал наш дом? Эта защита из волос единорога. Однажды я уже достала их, теперь, когда защита ослабла, нужно сделать это снова. Я не уверена, что у нас получится обезопасить все дома...   
\- Главное - твой и мой, - жёстко ответила Пасифика.   
\- Это почему? - спросила Мэйбл.   
\- У тебя дома имеется огромный бункер, как ты сама мне говорила. А мой дом - самый большой в Гравити Фолз, - сказала Пасифика. - А значит, в них двоих можно укрыть людей, в случае чего. Не могу сказать ничего плохого про дом Гидеона, но вряд ли здесь поместится весь город.   
\- Если так думать, то да, - согласилась Мэйбл. - Нужно будет сказать людям, чтобы они шли за укрытием к нам. Но как же твои родители?   
\- Им придётся смириться, - пожала плечами девушка. - Я уже почти взрослая, и я тоже хочу сделать хоть что-то для спасения Гравити Фолз.   
\- Эмм... Я могу вам ещё как-то помочь? - спросил Гидеон.   
Пасифика и Мэйбл переглянулись.   
\- У тебя есть моторная лодка? 

***

Сон сменился лихорадкой. Меня словно придавило тяжёлой гранитной плитой - я не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Иногда на моём лице чувствовалась холодная рука Билла - это приносило мне краткое облегчение, но затем я снова проваливался в горячку. Несколько раз я слышал, как в дверь стучали, слышал сердитый голос демона, но хоть убей - не понимал, о чём он говорил.  
\- Ничего, Сосенка. Будешь как новенький, - послышался голос у меня над ухом.   
\- Билл, только не уходи, - попросил я. Оставаться одному было страшно.   
По стенам скакали рыжие отблески от свечей, и в неверных пляшущих тенях мне мерещился убийца, пришедший за золотом.   
\- Да тут я, Сосенберг, - раздражённо откликнулся Билл. - Сиднем сижу... Скоро уже будет всё, назавтра будешь козлёночком скакать. Нечего голышом после горячей воды бегать.   
\- Я... не бегал... - пробормотал я, смутно припоминая события прошедшего дня.   
\- Ага, конечно. Ну-ка, просыпайся... - Билл приподнял меня и прислонил к стенке. У меня тут же закружилась голова, я попытался лечь обратно, однако Билл прикрикнул на меня:   
\- Сидеть!   
Я поморщился и в отместку послал болевой импульс.   
"Мне плохо!"   
\- А мне хорошо, - поморщившись, отозвался Сайфер. - На в зубы...   
Он сунул мне в рот перевязь моего меча.   
\- Зачем? - я выплюнул её и вяло сполз по стенке.   
\- Единственный вариант внутримышечного ввода лекарства - это надрезать твою плоть и влить его, - пояснил Сайфер. - У меня нет для тебя шприцов, я и раствор едва приготовил.   
И он продемонстрировал мне тонкий маленький ножик. Я протестующе замычал и попытался отползти.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня резал! Отстань! Я посплю и само пройдёт!   
\- Хочешь остаться здесь ещё на недельку? - сурово посмотрел на меня Билл. - Будешь тут прохлаждаться и тратить деньги, когда можешь быстро вылечиться и поехать в Прагу? Толстяк уже недобро на меня посматривает. Давай, хлюпик, я постараюсь небольно и быстро. Сам же говорил, как скучаешь по семье и сестре, да только не больно торопишься.   
Я всхлипнул и протянул ему руку. Он быстро перетянул мне её жгутом, после чего полил свой нож какой-то вонючей жидкостью - спиртом или абсентом, мне было не разобрать в полутьме, - и поджёг лезвие от пламени. Я не смог больше выносить этого зрелища и отвернулся, сунув в зубы ремень.   
Конечность онемела, но я всё равно почувствовал прикосновение тёплого ножа и застонал, когда лезвие взрезало мне кожу. Слёзы страха потекли по моему лицу, но я накрепко сжал зубы, зажмурился и позволил Биллу сделать всё, что бы он ни планировал.   
\- Ну вот, золотце, всё и готово. А ты боялся, - произнёс Сайфер, снимая жгут. Я почувствовал, как кровь ринулась по жилам, и как к руке возвращается чувствительность - резкая боль, которая была только в начале - возвращалась с неприятным жжением.   
\- Можешь смотреть, там нет ничего ужасного, чего ты так боишься. И начни дышать, пожалуйста, иначе ты умрёшь, - хмыкнул Сайфер. - Есть хочешь?   
Я задышал, заметив, что и вправду перестал пользоваться лёгкими, и взглянул на ранку - на ней лежала чистая влажная тряпица, закреплённая бинтом.   
\- Я усилил действие лекарства своей магией, так что завтра утром выедем уже наверняка, - сказал Сайфер. - Так ты есть хочешь, балда?  
\- Хочу.   
Я сел на постели и посмотрел в окно. Дождь так и не кончился. Представлять, что мы поедем по такой погоде, было очень неприятно.   
\- А почему ты меня сразу не вылечил магией, м? - буркнул я.   
\- Не мог, - коротко ответил демон. - Силёнок не хватает.   
Он вышел из комнаты и вернулся уже с едой - и вместо пива ещё одна кружка с вином.   
\- С алкоголем не переборщи! Имей в виду, лекарство буду ещё вводить в течение двух дней по три раза в сутки.   
Я застонал.   
\- Да что ж это такое! Ты же говорил, что я не заболею!   
\- В конце концов, и ты не неуязвим, - пожал плечами демон. - Но зато не умрёшь, вот и не беспокойся.   
Я зло на него покосился и взял тарелку с едой. Сначала говорит, что я недосягаем для всего из-за современных лекарств, а потом мне руки протыкает! От вида мяса меня тошнило, и я решил съесть только овощи и сыр. Мда, здешняя еда разнообразием не поражает...   
\- Я ещё тебе бульон принёс, будешь? - Билл поставил чашку рядом со мной.   
"Отстань от меня."   
\- Ладно, - удивительно покладисто согласился демон и ушёл отсиживаться на свой стул, передвинув его поближе к окошку. Я молча ел, изредка прикладываясь к кружке с вином.

***

Перед сном Билл снова раскрыл ножом мою рану и впрыснул ещё одну дозу лекарства, а наутро мы уже собирали вещи. Я чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо после того, как день провёл, не вставая с постели, правда, немного кружилась голова.   
\- Это от лекарства, - пояснил Билл.   
Накормили нас с утра вкусным омлетом - видимо, хозяин решил не забивать золотоносных гусей: как рассказал Сайфер, трактирщику приходилось отправлять слуг за инструментами для демона, так как тот не мог меня покидать, а Билл особенно не скупился, отдав красной морде аж пять золотых.   
Завтракали мы в полном одиночестве - в ранние часы в трактире было пусто, и я наслаждался приятным чувством полной безопасности.   
\- Я сходил, проверил, - сказал Билл. - Кони, конечно, не ахти, но нормальные. Думаю, лучших сейчас и не найдём.   
\- Это хорошо, - кивнул я, засовывая за щёку кусок омлета и надеясь на то, что при сытости и головокружение пройдёт. - Я уже жду, когда мы уберёмся из этого городка...   
Появившаяся тень сначала не вызвала у нас опасений, но потом мы поняли, что нависший над нами хозяин таверны уходить никуда не собирается.   
\- Вы... Никуда не пойдёте! - прохрипел он. Я попытался отползти от него подальше, но его грубая рука проворно схватила меня за шиворот. Мгновение - и я оказался в захвате, а мой испуганный вскрик подавила его толстая ладонь.   
Ну всё, нам конец, пронеслось в моей голове. Сейчас он свернёт мне шею, как курёнку, и поминай как звали.  
\- Тише, дружок, тише, - Билл увернулся от захвата трактирщика и отскочил, однако со стороны выхода уже стоял дюжий мужчина с дубинкой - вероятно, сын хозяина заведения.   
"Билл, сделай что-нибудь!"   
Я послал панический возглас. Всё моё тело тряслось от ужаса, и при этом я боялся даже дёрнуться. Эх, Диппер! Идиот ты! Высматривал везде грабителей и убийц, ночами не спал, да только даже трактирщики умнее тебя!  
Я ругал себя последними словами за отсутствие должной бдительности, а Билл тем временем продолжал:   
\- Что тебе нужно? Деньги? Мы и так отдали тебе почти всё за лечение моего хозяина. Оставь и нам на дорожку, не бери грех на душу...   
\- Грех... не буду, - с трудом пробубнил трактирщик. Я внимательно слушал - больше мне и ничего не оставалось. Кажется, убивать меня не собираются, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас.   
\- А что тебе тогда? - Билл выпрямился из защитной позы и сложил руки на груди.   
\- Твой хозяин... занемог, - сказал толстяк. - Все говорили - чума... Не думали, что на ноги в... встанет. А ты... попросил чего. Я - принёс. И вот вы... Пожалуйста, дайте...   
\- А, - сказал Билл. - Ясно. Кто-нибудь знает?   
\- Это... не я, - толстяк затрясся, и я понял, что он давит свои рыдания. - Это... дочка моя... Агнес. Воду вам... грела. Никто не знал.   
И трактирщик отпустил меня. Я пошатнулся и чуть не упал - мощный медвежий захват исчез слишком резко, но Билл меня подхватил и посадил на скамью.   
\- Что происходит, Билл? - спросил я. - Объясни мне! Я не понимаю.   
\- Они думали, что ты был болен чумой, - сказал Билл. - А я смог тебя вылечить, потому как на второй день обычно уже появляются бубоны. А ты - вот он, сидишь живой и здоровый. Он хочет, чтобы я вылечил его дочь - ту, с косичками. Где она?   
\- Там, - прогудел одноглазый и показал на каморку под лестницей.   
\- А что ты? - продолжал допытываться я. - Скажи им! Что это была простуда!   
Билл вздохнул.   
\- Вообще-то нет. Ты действительно заболел чумой, Диппер. А я тебя вылечил - так быстро, как только смог. Строго говоря, лечение ещё продолжается, но...   
Я стоял, как громом поражённый. Я - болел средневековой чёрной смертью! От которой умирали в девяноста девяти процентах, если заражались ей! За пять дней!   
Какая-то безумно знакомая ледяная клешня снова схватила меня за сердце, и я ощутил слабость в ногах.   
\- Ах ты скотина! - гневно воскликнул я. - Почему ты мне не сказал?   
\- Боялся вот этой реакции, - спокойно проговорил Билл. - Ты бы начал панику, так зачем?..   
Я поёжился и обнял себя, покрепче прижав к себе повязку с лекарством. Господи... А я его бил... наверное, обидно было.   
"Прости."   
\- Вылечишь её? - спросил я.   
\- Диппер, - нахмурился демон. - Мы с тобой уже говорили об этом. Я не могу лечить каждого встречного и поперечного.   
Толстяк, который, казалось, не понимал, о чём мы говорили - а говорили мы на английском, наверное, уловил суть разговора, так как начал бормотать:   
\- Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста... Она маленькая...   
\- Я не прошу всех, Билл. Только её, - попросил я. - Сделай доброе дело.   
\- Доброе дело? - переспросил Сайфер. - Странные у тебя понятия справедливости! Ты эту девчонку видел вообще? Да ей тумаки все, кому не лень отвешивают. Не сегодня-завтра сама копыта откинет, а если выживет, найдёт себе мужа и будет от него рожать, пока не подохнет в тридцать лет! Всё, отбегала уже, кобылка. Можно считать, что её смерть от чумы - милосердие.   
\- Вылечи её, - настаивал я. - Никогда не знаешь, как история повернётся. Сам же говорил, полиция времени всё исправит...   
\- Ага, прикончит её вместо чёрной смерти, - упорствовал Билл.   
\- Тогда она сможет прожить ещё хотя бы пару недель, - ответил я. - Или месяцев. Или лет!   
\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? - спросил Билл.   
"Да, хочу."   
Я попытался ему передать это. Безумное желание спасти чью-то жизнь, жизнь человека, которого ты до этого не знал. Горячее желание, потому что мы с этой девочкой были похожи - застигнутые врасплох чёрной смертью подростки, один из которых имел шанс, а другая - нет. И на её месте мог быть и я, и как только я представлял, как я погибаю от чёрной отравы, пожирающей моё тело...   
Я передал демону и этот страх.   
Этот обмен чувствами длился, наверное, всего пару секунд.   
\- Ладно, - сдался Сайфер.   
Мы прошли в каморку под лестницей. Там, на жалкой циновке, лежала девчушка. Её косицы были растрёпаны, а лоб покрывала испарина.   
\- Хозяин, есть кто умный? - спросил Билл.   
\- Томас - умный, - кивнул трактирщик и гаркнул: - Томас!   
От громкого крика девушка очнулась и вскрикнула, попытавшись отползти. У неё не было своего демона, и болезнь уже медленно поедала её плоть - я видел тёмные жуткие нарывы, покрывшие её кожу. Так быстро...   
В дверях появился тот самый детина.   
\- Томас, смотри внимательно. То, что я сейчас расскажу и покажу, не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты, - произнёс Билл. - Иначе у меня будут проблемы, и у моего господина тоже. Я помогу вам, а вы за это никому ничего не расскажете, хорошо?   
Оба мужчины кивнули.   
\- Хозяин, принеси-ка зажжённую свечу да спирта немного.   
Трактирщик исчез так быстро, что оставалось только диву даваться. Билл достал скляницу с бесцветной жидкостью и откупорил её.   
\- Стрептомицин, усиленный, - и он продемонстрировал мне слабое свечение антибиотика. - Придётся им оставить немного.   
Вернулся трактирщик, неся свечу и чашку со спиртом.   
Первым делом Билл обтёр руки, лицо, шею и грудь больной девушки спиртом. Та только постанывала от боли - но истерики не закатывала. Было видно, что её мучает лихорадка - так же, как и меня днём раньше.   
Потом пришла пора уже знакомого мне действия - Билл продезинфицировал нож, впрыснул немного лекарства в глубокий надрез, а также в рот больной.   
\- Повторяйте это каждый день, - сказал он трактирщику и его сыну. - И скорее всего, она поправится через три или четыре дня. Всё должно быть чистым! Для этого сначала в спирт, потом в огонь.   
Он ещё раздавал какие-то указания, а я смотрел на девушку. Кажется, она понимала, что происходит, хотя и частично - её губы сложились в беззвучное "Danke" и она закрыла глаза, часто дыша и чуть улыбаясь.   
\- Ну что, понравилось делать добрые дела? - спросил я, выходя из таверны.   
\- Ничуть, - отрезал Билл, мрачно наблюдая мокрое от слёз красное лицо толстяка. Однако потом смягчился: - Ну ладно, демон с тобой. Но больше никаких излечений! Я, вообще-то, не святой.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Ох, мамочка, я не могу больше... - просипел я, пытаясь слезть с лошади. - Привал, привал! О боже, мои несчастные яички...   
Билл спешился и помог слезть мне.   
С тракта мы отошли к просторному лугу - привязали коней к первому попавшемуся дереву, и они тут же принялись щипать травку.   
\- Лошади ничуть не устали, - заметил Билл. - Движемся очень медленно.   
Я упал на траву - ноги не сдвигались.   
\- Не забывай привставать в стременах, - учил меня демон, доставая немного еды из седельных сумок. - Ногами сжимай лошадь, ноги - это твоё всё!   
\- Теперь это уже моё ничего, - буркнул я, ощупывая свою промежность.   
\- Ничего, потом привыкнешь, - хмыкнул демон. - Хочешь, я тебя на мечах драться научу пока?   
\- Только не сейчас! - запротестовал я. - И как? У тебя даже меча нет.   
\- Палки подберём, - пожал плечами демон и кинул в меня краюху хлеба. Я впился в неё зубами. Ммм... Господи, как же хорошо спуститься на бренную землю с этой скотины.   
\- Почему вы, демоны, такие идеальные все? - пожаловался я. - И все языки ты знаешь, и на лошади ездить умеешь, и на мечах драться... И антибиотик изобретать в критичных условиях.   
\- А ты поживи с моё, Сосенка, и сам научишься, - демон плюхнулся рядом со мной. - Видишь, уже почти выучил немецкий. Ещё неделька - и будешь говорить на нём, как урождённый!  
\- Куда мне до тебя, - отмахнулся я. - И ведь с таким арсеналом ты бы мог вести мирную жизнь и наслаждаться ей, чего ты лезешь в завоевания?   
\- Все великие умы хотят чего-то большего, чем просто мирной жизни, - улыбнулся Билл. - Скуууука.   
\- Все демоны такие же, как ты? А как же бог? - спросил я. - Если вы, демоны, существуете, есть ведь и бог?   
\- Не-а, - отрицательно качнул головой демон. - Бога нет. И не было никогда.   
\- То есть - как это? - спросил я. - А как же тогда всё вот это... Как вы вообще появились, Билл?   
\- Мне сложно вспомнить... - с трудом проговорил он. - В моей голове, как и в твоей, нет забвения, но знаний так много, что они вертятся, словно мухи... Есть только несколько якорей. Если я опишу в общих чертах, тебе подойдёт?   
\- Подойдёт, - кивнул я, и Билл начал свой рассказ.   
\- Бога, в том смысле, в каком вы его почитаете, не существует, - ещё раз повторил Билл. - Нас было много, и родились мы во тьме. Мы были разные, но похожие один на другого... И каждый был энергией, отдельной от других, и обладавшей разумом. И мы решили воплотиться... И создали мир. Попытки были разные - взрывались звёзды, рвалась реальность, целые галактики крошились, как печенье. Сначала мы наслаждались процессом, но потом поняли - ничего путного не получается. И начали работать вместе, упорядочивая хаос в космос. В тот момент мы были - Бог. И создали мы ваш мир, - Билл махнул рукой. - Населили его... И начались разногласия о жизни между нами. И в этот момент мы были - Дьявол. Мы ссорились и каждый пытались установить свои правила. Мы были юными, хотя мимо пролетали миллионы лет, глупыми детьми. И началась война между нами. Одни говорили одно правило, другие - другое правило, третьи говорили третье...   
\- А о чём вы спорили? - спросил я.   
\- О человеке, - ответил Билл. - Мы создали много жизни на земле, но ни один из них нам не понравился так, как человек. Увидев его, мы сказали - вот это воплощение наше. И в нём, как и в нас, поселился и Бог, и Дьявол. И стали мы ему говорить, как жить, но человек не знал, кого ему слушать более. И тогда часть из нас решила избавиться от другой части... Во всех нас тогда победил Бог или Дьявол, - Сайфер положил руку на свою грудь. - Во мне - Дьявол. И разделились мы на ангелов и бесов, но суть у нас осталась одна. Все мы были царями в разных землях, и у нас было много сил, властвовали над разными народами, и поклонялись они одному, как Богу единому, а соседнего почитали, как Дьявола, и наоборот. И были бесы ангелами, а ангелы - бесами. А потом... Я не помню. Я оказался в аду, низринутый туда одним из нас.   
Я молчал. Если отбросить мой скептицизм и утверждённую модель креационистского подхода, то это даже обладает каким-то смыслом.   
\- Билл, а что такое ад? И рай?   
\- Это одно и то же, - ответил демон. - Это просто многофункциональное измерение, в которое попадают души после смерти, получить конфетку за хорошее поведение и пару шлепков по заднице за плохое. Там же и для демонов находится тюрьма... Ну или как сказать. Мы там тюремщики. Ангелы всем заправляют, так что в мире на самом деле творится полный бардак. И когда ты это понимаешь, то поддержание баланса на земле становится задачей второстепенной.   
\- А какая же первостепенная?   
\- Повзрослеть, возмужать, пройти работу над ошибками в сотворении мира, вынести свой урок... И сделать новый.  
\- А что ты хотел сделать с людьми? - спросил я, сорвав травинку и засунув её себе в рот. Небо немного расчистилось, и разговоры с Биллом настраивали меня на благодушный лад.   
\- Поработить, - пожал плечами демон. - Люди казались мне созданиями, напоминавшими лишь наши жалкие копии. Довольно трогательные, но бесполезные для чего-то великого.   
\- Угу... А ты амбициозный. Родился великим, и хочешь стать ещё круче, - хмыкнул я. - А не жирно ли тебе?   
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Сайфер своей мерзкой ухмылочкой.   
\- Значит, другие демоны-ангелы тебя наказали? - спросил я. - И как? Пытали в аду?   
\- Разное бывало, - туманно ответил Билл. - Я думал, что к пыткам можно привыкнуть, а к боли - очерстветь... Но, Диппер... На любую боль найдётся ещё более жестокая, которая покажется в сто тысяч раз ужаснее.   
Он наклонился и поцеловал меня. Сухие губы мазнули по моим на мгновение, а потом он отстранился, ничуть не смутившись и держа в зубах мою травинку.   
\- Эмм... Ясно, но нет, - я покраснел и встал.   
\- Ну что, хочешь потренироваться? - спросил он. - Сейчас мы найдём парочку мечей вот тут, на обочине.   
\- А... Ага, - хмыкнул я, не переставая думать о сказанном и сделанном. И что это могло значить? Хотя, чего думать. Билл - демон лжи, конечно, он рассказывает много интересного, но как знать, когда он врёт, а когда говорит правду? Для него всё это игра и развлечение.   
\- Слушай, Билл, - обратился я к нему. - Я могу передавать тебе свои мысли и чувства, а ты можешь делать то же самое?   
\- Наверное, - пожал он плечами, выискивая палки для тренировок. - Но я никогда не пробовал. Я и так торчал в твоей голове больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Как твоя задница?   
\- Терпимо, - выдавил я, пытаясь размяться. Демон закивал.   
\- Да, правильно, разминайся. А то ты сам как палка, ни кожи, ни рожи, оглобля одна.   
\- Эй! - прикрикнул я на него. Ему хорошо - получил тело из дерева и сделал себя по своему разумению, всегда выглядит, как будто только что сошёл с обложки "Сумерек" - не спит, не ест, не пьет, не потеет, даже причёска постоянно идеальная.   
\- Дурацкий демон, - пробубнил я себе под нос.   
\- Я всё слышу! - ответил он, стуча найденным куском доски о толстую ветку. Ветка сломалась, и Билл её выкинул.   
\- Вот и отлично... 

***

Мэйбл вместе с Гидеоном и Пасификой приближались к тому самому острову, где раньше они с Диппером и Сусом пытались найти Живогрыза. Сейчас остров ещё сильнее заволокло туманом, и катер плыл медленно - практически наугад.   
\- Место тут зловещее, - буркнула Пасифика. - Жаль, что с нами нет никого постарше...   
\- Пасифика, ты же почти взрослая, - подколола подругу Мэйбл. - Неужели боишься Живогрыза?   
\- Не хочу нагнетать, но из-за этого тумана тут и впрямь довольно жутко, - заметил Гидеон. - Скоро приедем, вижу на радаре остров.   
Маленькая моторная лодка замедлилась и ткнулась носом в берег.   
\- На первый взгляд всё так же, как и было в первый раз, - заметила Мэйбл. - Туман, деревья... Ладно, поищем их.   
\- Наверное, в тумане лучше не разделяться. Нужно запомнить, где мы высадились, - сказала Пасифика. - В фильмах полно простодушных дураков, которые теряются в тумане, а потом с ними случается что-то... неприятное.   
И она поёжилась.   
Компания огляделась, запоминая все подробности, и так и двинулась дальше, вглубь острова, примечая какие-нибудь знаки, которые могли бы им помочь вернуться назад - слова Пасифики не оставили никого равнодушным. Мэйбл пробовала звать волшебных существ, Гидеон всматривался в заросли, Пасифика просто глазела по сторонам - ей было страшнее всего, но девушка не хотела в этом признаваться.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы на этом острове вообще кто-то был, - сказала она наконец. - Тут пусто!   
\- Нет, тут что-то не так, - нахмурилась Мэйбл. - Может, и на этом месте единороги сделали себе убежище? Как в волшебном лесу? Нужно найти кольцо из камней, которое напоминает Стоунхендж.   
\- В таком случае, мы проходили мимо него раза три, пока петляли здесь, - буркнула Пасифика, наматывая прядь волос на палец.   
\- Где? - выпалила Мэйбл. - Показывай!   
Минут через десять они подошли к небольшому кругу из камней - он выглядел совсем не так, как на поляне в лесу, гораздо меньше, но камни были всё ещё белые.   
\- Отлично, они создали свой барьер, - сказала Мэйбл, доставая телефон. - Но ничего, мы-то можем проникнуть внутрь. Нам нужно узнать, что происходит в Гравити Фолз.   
Запись голоса Гренды подействовала и в этот раз. Пасифика и Гидеон, разинув рты, смотрели, как из земли выдвигается небольшой, но высокий бастион из камня - впрочем, Мэйбл знала, что внутри он гораздо больше, чем кажется снаружи. Ворота, хотя и были меньше, оказались гораздо мощнее, и не отперлись так просто.   
\- Эй! Это Мэйбл! - закричала девушка, надеясь, что её услышат. - Отпирайте!   
Она заколотила кулачками в двери, затем подключились и Гидеон с Пасификой.   
Через минут пятнадцать непрерывного стука в двери появилось маленькое окошко - почти как в таверне с гномами, только теперь оно было на уровне глаз подростков. Мэйбл с радостью увидела в щели знакомые бездонные глаза Селестабеллебетабелль.   
\- Селен! - воскликнула она. - Фух. Я рада, что ты в порядке.   
Несмотря на то, что единорожица была вредной и капризной, приятнее было видеть её в добром здравии, а не как того мёртвого единорога, что остался на волшебной поляне.   
\- Чего вам надо? - буркнула Селестабеллебетабелль.   
\- Пустите нас, - взмолилась девушка. - Нужно поговорить!   
\- Вообще-то мы с очень большим трудом спрятались, - заметила единорожица. - А из-за вас всё может пойти прахом!   
\- Но нам нужна ваша помощь! - Мэйбл почти вплотную прильнула к двери. - Мой брат пропал, люди страдают, животные сходят с ума... Я хочу помочь!   
Селен вздохнула и закрыла окошко, а через мгновение двери распахнулись, приглашая подростков внутрь.   
Гидеон, Пасифика и Мэйбл зашли в убежище магических зверей.   
Тут были не только единороги, но и другие звери и существа: феи, несколько гномов, пара грифонов, фавны, несколько растительного вида существ, паукоглазы, восьминоги, арахорны, пегалиски и другие, названия которым, наверное, даже дядя Форд не смог бы дать. Возникло ощущение, что в этом пространственном кармане собрались практически все животные Гравити Фолз - а это были только те, кого видела Мэйбл, а сколько ещё скрывалось сейчас внутри зачарованного леса в этом бастионе...   
Девушка уселась на траву.   
\- Селен, извини, что придавила несколько одуванчиков, - собранно сказала она. - Но дело серьёзное. Что происходит с волшебными существами? Вы видели?   
\- Видели и едва успели спастись, - ответила единорожица, понурив голову. - Это мухи... почти незримые, вам, людям, не увидеть ни за что. Они нападают на нас и питаются волшебством из нас... Выедают всю магическую сущность изнутри. Для человека это бы ничего не значило, но мы, магические звери, чья суть и есть волшебство, мы умираем.   
\- Мухи? - спросила Пасифика. - Почему мы их не видим? Может ли быть так, что это происки Билла Сайфера?   
Селестабеллебетабелль помотала своей головой.   
\- Это хуже... Но они злые, нападают скопом, и в считанные дни от существа не остаётся ничего. Кожа да кости...   
\- Это демоны? - спросила Пасифика. Селен кивнула.   
\- Вроде того.   
\- Но зачем им вас есть? - спросил Гидеон. - С какой целью они забирают из вас магию?   
\- Они так питаются, - сказала единорожица. - Всё, что мы заметили - после каждого убитого их становится больше, они всё сильнее... Сейчас они направлены на уничтожение магии, но мы не видим их контроля. Когда пища кончится, они будут питаться вами.   
\- Но в нас нет магии, - развела руками Мэйбл. - Они умрут от голода!   
\- Они будут пожирать ваши души, - ответила Селен. - Не сомневайтесь, они могут. Не знаю, кто выпустил этих тварей на свободу из их заточения, но вскоре они придут и за вами.   
Мэйбл и Пасифика переглянулись, и каждая почувствовала дикий, первобытный ужас, страх смерти, от которой никуда не деться - страх, которого человек был лишён уже очень долго.

***

\- Кто-то за нами едет, прямо от Дрездена, - сказал Билл, деловито обматывая копыта коней тряпицами. - Держатся близко, но останавливаются, когда мы останавливаемся, не проезжают мимо.   
\- Может, просто по своим делам едут? - предположил я.   
\- Мы привалы делаем очень часто, - Сайфер ткнул меня деревянным "мечом" в колено. - Из-за одного неумехи, который не может держаться в седле и постоянно жалуется, как у него всё болит. Если бы по своим делам ехали, уже проехали бы мимо... Так что за нами следят, не иначе.   
\- И ты хочешь уйти дальше? - спросил я.   
\- Некоторое время пойдём пешком, - утешил меня Билл. - А потом перейдём на галоп. Ну-ну, я знаю, золотце, но придётся потерпеть.   
\- У меня так ноги болят, что дальше уже просто некуда, - обречённо вздохнул я. - Я не умею галопировать! А если я выпаду из седла?!   
\- Придётся держаться крепче, - резюмировал демон и похлопал меня по плечу. - Не переживай, Сосенка, в случае чего я обязательно тебя спасу.   
На каждом привале, который мы делали, Билл гонял меня, тыкая "мечом" во все открытые места.   
\- Помни, - говорил он. - Ты маленький и хилый, но высокий, тебе нужно использовать вес твоего противника против него самого! Не пытайся отбить удар, пытайся увернуться!   
И в результате я даже не знал, что хуже - страдать от бьющего между ног жёсткого седла или бьющего везде и всюду Билла. Первую ночь я едва смог заснуть от боли, вторую - чувствовал себя разбитым на кусочки, к тому же, спали мы, как настоящие ковбои - укрывшись плащами и подложив сёдла под головы. Кони, видимо, благодарили небеса за то, что им досталась такая лёгкая работёнка - гуляй или травку щипли. Ехали мы действительно очень медленно, и я бы ни за что не признался Биллу, что я чувствую себя виноватым за свою неуклюжесть. Но что поделать, если в двадцать первом веке не нужны ни фехтование, ни верховая езда?!   
\- Ничего, к вечеру этого дня уж точно приедем. Заставим их думать, что мы сделали очередной привал, сначала уйдём подальше пешком, а потом перейдём на галоп. На тракте нас потерять трудно, а вот в городе - проще простого, - бормотал Билл.   
\- Но что эти ребята от нас хотят? - спросил я.   
\- Даже выяснять не хочу, - отрезал демон. - Может, трактирщик оказался слишком болтливый и выдал им, что я умею лечить чуму, кто его знает...   
Я стушевался и уже по привычке, образовавшейся за несколько дней, прижал повязку к ранке, которую сделал Билл. Усиленное демонической магией лекарство действовало мгновенно - чума закончилась, так и не успев толком начаться. Из всех симптомов у меня были только самые начальные, и хорошо, что Билл смог вылечить меня до того, как у меня появились эти жуткие чёрные пятна...   
\- Садись на своего жеребца и пошли, - Билл вручил мне уздцы, и я почти машинально сжал кожаные поводья. Сначала демон помогал мне взбираться на коня, но затем я довольно сносно смог делать это сам. Я вскарабкался на седло, с завистью наблюдая, как изящно Сайфер взлетел на коня - как будто он вырос, занимаясь выездкой каждодневно. Шаг был моим любимым аллюром - я пытался просто сесть поудобнее, а лошадь шла, мирно покачивая крупом. Куда меньше я любил рысь - тут требовалась мощная работа ногами, а приятного было мало: ощущения, как будто кто-то просто бьёт тебя огромным деревянным молотком туда, куда большинство мужчин не любят, чтобы их били. Галопировать у меня пока не получалось - попробовав утром, я понял, что это и страшно, и больно, хотя не так неприятно, как рысь, но лошадь меня слушалась плохо и приходилось её постоянно понукать. Сейчас это было сделать необходимо.   
\- Вот скроемся за тем пригорком и начнём, - решил Сайфер. - Ты уж постарайся получить удовольствие, Сосенка.   
И как я ни оттягивал момент начала новых мучений, пригорок мы миновали, и я дёрнул поводья, одновременно вжимая пятки в бока проклятой лошади, заставляя её перейти на бег.   
Действительно, от обмотанных копыт шло гораздо меньше звука - лишь глухое похлопывание. Я сосредоточился на том, чтобы не вывалиться к чертям собачьим из седла и двигаться в такт аллюру. Страха уже не было - лишь боль и чёткая последовательность действий.   
\- Почувствуй лошадь, - крикнул Сайфер, скачущий рядом. - Это ты на ней едешь, а не она на тебе! Не давай ей остановиться, когда она захочет!   
Сам он, кажется, держался на коне абсолютно непринуждённо - хоть кино снимай. Я скрипнул зубами и уставился на точку горизонта, маячившую меж лошадиных ушей. Мимо пролетали деревья и поля, а я думал только об одном - продержаться бы до города...   
Прага... Интересно, какая она? Может, там дела обстоят получше?..   
Через полчаса такой езды мы снова перешли на шаг - Билл давал мне передышку. Мне казалось, что у меня сейчас отвалится всё, что ниже пояса - включая ноги и ступни.   
\- Носки вверх! Не засовывай ноги так глубоко в стремена, вылетишь из седла - будешь болтаться, как ёлочная игрушка. Следи за поводьями! - поучал меня Билл.   
\- Заткнись... - прохрипел я, с облегчением заметив, что начали появляться дома и посевы, а на горизонте замаячила вечерняя Прага. - Я ближайшие несколько дней не смогу сидеть.   
\- Сейчас доедем, и будет тебе, - хмыкнул Билл и снова пустил коня в галоп, дав ему шенкеля. Вот уж кто ощущал "власть" над животным. Я даже боялся слишком сильно ударить лошадь - а ну как она на дыбы встанет, тогда я точно из седла вылечу...   
Ещё минут двадцать галопирования, и мы въехали в Прагу. Я, не упуская случая, глазел на город четырнадцатого века, и даже позабыл о боли. Конечно, наблюдать средневековые города было очень непривычно, но это первый большой город - город, в котором нет ни пожарных кранов, ни современных зданий, ни асфальта, ни уличных фонарей, ни телефонных будок, ни придорожных кафе - ничего, что напомнило бы мне о современности. Прага дышала Средневековьем, И если Дрезден напомнил мне просто большую деревню, застрявшую в прошлом, то теперь на меня, наконец, целиком и полностью нахлынуло осознание, что я - в 1350-м году.   
Перед въездом в городские ворота Билл стащил тряпицы с лошадиных копыт, довольно улыбаясь.   
\- Оторвались, - объяснил он.   
До гостиного двора мы шли пешком - я еле переставлял ноги, но был благодарен и за это.   
Смеркалось. В окнах зажигались огни, из трактиров вкусно пахло перчёными яствами, а на улицы выползали бандиты и мародёры. Я вспомнил о том, что тут тоже существует чёрная смерть, но видимо, система тут была отлажена ещё лучше, чем в Дрездене, и мертвящего запаха я почти не чувствовал - а может, привык и к нему, и к чуме.   
Постоялый двор мы нашли довольно быстро: и на этот раз я уверенно и жёстко сам потребовал нам номер, ужин, горячую воду, корм для коней и прочая, прочая.   
"Молодец."   
Эти слова прозвучали в моей голове звенящим голосом Билла. Я ощутил какую-то глупую радость от того, что у меня хоть что-то получилось.  
Мы решили остановиться в этом месте на несколько дней - пока было неизвестно, что нам ещё делать, но на следующий день мы решили наведаться на рынок - именно там происходил обмен не только товаром, но и информацией.   
\- Ты действительно делаешь успехи, - сказал Билл, расстилая для меня постель. Кажется, он настолько влился в роль моего слуги, что мне даже не нужно было его о чём-то просить.   
\- Мне кажется, что ты тоже, - сказал я, съезжая со стула вниз. - Тебе не скучно?   
\- Не-а, - он довольно задорно улыбнулся. - Очень весело. Особенно наблюдать, как ты набиваешь шишки, Сосенка.   
\- Пропущу этот каламбур мимо ушей, - я помахал рукой. - Иди и принеси мне поесть, я голоден...   
\- Как волк? - демон ехидно осклабился. - Я тоже не прочь перекусить.   
Фух... Наконец-то отдых. Я повесил меч на стул, а сам завалился на постель - перину, набитую пухом, а не какой-то там отсыревшей колючей соломой. Это было блаженство. Я распластался на кровати прямо в одежде и ботинках, и уже почти было задремал, но вдруг моё сознание пересекла паническая мысль, точно молния.   
"Диппер! На помощь! Диппер! Ты меня слышишь?"   
Это был голос Билла, звенящий в моей голове, и я мог поклясться, что он был переполнен страхом.


	17. Chapter 17

Я подскочил и скатился вниз по лестнице, попутно пытаясь нашарить мысленную связь с Биллом.   
"Где ты? Что с тобой произошло?"   
"Меня спеленали. Седлай лошадь и поезжай на север, они увозят меня... Пока не знаю, куда."   
Я второпях забыл меч - пришлось за ним вернуться, не бежать же за демоном с голыми руками, кто знает, кто его решил похитить. На кой чёрт вообще кому-то сдался мой "слуга"?!   
"Я понятия не имею, как определять стороны света! Хер знает где тут север! Где он?!"   
"Быстрее, идиот, пока связь не порвалась! Помнишь ту вывеску сапожника, где сапог похож на член с крылышками? Вот в противоположную от неё сторону!"   
Я запрыгнул на лошадь, уже чувствуя, как нагреваются мои запястья. Где-то внутри меня натянулась нить, которую я раньше не ощущал - мой поводок, на котором я держал Билла. Пришпорив кобылу, я прямо из стойла ринулся за ними в погоню - и мне уже было не до больной задницы.   
"Насколько быстро они тебя везут, Билл?"   
Запястья всё ещё грелись, но связь больше не ощущалась, и я сделал выводы, что я догоняю Сайфера.   
"Я уже слышу твою неуклюжую поездку. Ты в трехстах метрах от нас, немного сбавь скорость, иначе тебя услышат и мои похитители."   
Я перешёл на спокойный аллюр и постарался держаться в тени, для пущей скрытности накинув на себя капюшон.   
"Их тут пятеро," - продолжал меня инструктировать Билл. Было видно, что слова ему даются нелегко. - "Они одурманили меня каким-то зельем... Что-то вроде вашего хлороформа, но на меня подействовало очень краткосрочно, так что они думают, что я ещё в отключке. Пока что оставайся рядом, я буду передавать тебе, если что-то здесь пойдёт не так - тебе не справиться с пятерыми. Главное, что ты здесь..."   
Дорога стала более прямой, и я увидел, как впереди меня едет крытая повозка - наверняка в ней и находился сейчас Билл. На мгновение меня посетила мысль стремительным галопом догнать её, подхватить демона, перекинуть через седло и вернуться обратно, но я знал, что кроме мечей у людей бывают и луки со стрелами, и метательные ножи, и ни один из них я не хотел заполучить в качестве аксессуара в своём теле.   
Пятеро мужчин довольно резво передвигались вниз по улице; я с удивлением заметил, что у нас почти одинаковые плащи - чёрные, подбитые мехом, с островерхим капюшоном. Может, сойдёт, чтобы проникнуть вместе с ними туда, куда они идут? Я передал эту мысль Биллу: он одобрил, сказав, что не знает, как далеко его могут отвезти, а пока он связан по рукам и ногам, мало какая магия ему поможет - особенно тщательно ему закрыли рот, видимо, опасаясь, что он начнёт кричать.   
Похитители не знали, что мы можем общаться мысленно.   
Повозка свернула в переулок, и я сбавил ход ещё немного - процессия удлинилась, теперь два всадника ехали спереди неё и два - сзади, а возница едва не задевал колёсами стены - мне пришлось дать им уйти вперёд, чтобы меня не заметили.   
"Вероятно, меня похитили с целью жертвоприношения," - продолжал делиться демон. - "Вот уж не думал, что меня принесут когда-нибудь в жертву... мне."   
"Никому тебя не принесут в жертву, успокойся."   
"Я спокоен."   
Они остановились у какого-то небольшого входа в подвал. Вышел ещё один человек, похитители обменялись с ним парой слов, и вышедший принял у них лошадей, в то время как остальные, плотной гурьбой обступив "бессознательного" демона, вынесли его вниз, в подвал. Я заволновался - откуда знать, какой там у них глубины эта каморка?   
"Дождись возвращения слуги," - сказал Билл. - "Вручи ему поводья от лошади, он у тебя спросит, какой сегодня день. Ты должен ответить "прекрасный день под знаком господина нашего", понял? Фу, не иначе как секта какая-то..."   
"Ты подумал о том, как будем выходить?"   
Я с опаской посмотрел на телегу, которую служка "отгонял" куда-то за следующий поворот, видимо, у них там была местная лошадиная парковка.   
"Ну, я же умный..."   
Я прямо на расстоянии почувствовал ухмылку демона.   
"Где ты сейчас, Билл?"   
"Не могу видеть. Глаза мне тоже завязали, но их тут уже гораздо больше. Мы спускаемся вниз по каменной лестнице, она старая. Пока всё, что могу тебе сказать."   
Слуга вернулся, и я с уверенным суровым видом вручил ему поводья от лошади. Всё прошло так, как Билл и планировал, не потребовалось ни дополнительных знаков этой секты, ни удостоверения личности. Наверное, опасно было носить что-либо ещё, кроме креста.   
Внутри оказался какой-то чулан. В углу было свалено несколько мешков зерна, на стене висела какая-то утварь - однако в тёмном углу была ещё одна дверь. Её обрисовывал светлый контур: вероятно, раньше проход закрывал шкаф или что-то в этом роде. Я уверенно открыл её и последовал вниз по винтовой лестнице, уходящей вглубь города, однако на сердце у меня было неспокойно. Я с тоской подумал о горячем ужине и мягкой постели, но ведь Билл ждал меня там, внизу...   
"Выглядит так, как будто мы собрались искать дьяволопоклонников, а они сами нас нашли," - с усмешкой сказал Сайфер у меня в голове. - "Мне сняли повязку, сейчас сам всё увидишь... Просто становись в ряды поближе к сцене."   
Лестница кончилась, и я увидел зал с низким потолком - везде, за исключением постамента, на котором стояла огромная золотая колесница, украшенная резными крыльями и цветами - над ней пространство неожиданно расширялось, и ввысь уходило какое-то красное полотнище без опознавательных знаков. Рядом с колесницей стояли две высокие витые лампадки, очень активно горевшие белым пламенем - артефакт в их свете сиял почти нестерпимо. Что это - тачка Аполлона?   
От постамента через весь зал шёл "подиум", разрезавший пространство пополам. По его краям стояли свечи, укреплённые явно ненадёжно, а в стенах торчали кольца с горящими факелами: мне стало прямо неуютно от такой концентрации вопиюще нарушающих правила пожарной безопасности горючих предметов. По "подиуму" была расстелена всё та же красная тряпка, и вокруг уже собирались люди - такие же непонятные ребята в чёрных плащах, делающих их похожими на чёрную пародию на Ку-клукс-клан.   
Около колесницы на алтаре лежали какие-то инструменты или реликвии - я не мог разобрать, а внизу, на золотом плаще, я увидел связанного по рукам и ногам Билла.   
"Ты в порядке?"  
"Верёвки давят немного, а так нормально," - язвительно отозвался он. - "Просто жду, пока меня зарежут на алтаре!"   
"Ничего, выберемся как-нибудь," - ответил я, стараясь не передать ни кусочка своей вопящей паники, потому как здесь, под землей, собралось уже примерно полтысячи "черноколпачников", и я, пусть даже мне и удастся вызволить демона, не смогу одолеть их всех своим владением меча - разве что они умрут со смеху.   
Никогда ещё я не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.   
"Подойди ближе ко мне, я тебя не чувствую рядом," - попросил Билл, и я медленно двинулся к алтарю, минуя других адептов этого непонятного мне ордена. В первом ряду я встать не посмел - это вроде бы была "вип-ложа" для самых влиятельных участников секты, поэтому я скромненько встал позади полного дядьки, габариты которого не скрывал даже более чем просторный плащ.   
"Я стою около твоей головы, Билл."   
Я действительно выглядывал из-за плеча впереди стоящего, лицезрея светлую макушку демона. Тот вздрогнул и задрал голову, показывая мне лицо: пусть и рот его, и глаза были закрыты, у меня возникло довольно жуткое впечатление, что он смотрит на меня и улыбается. Видимо, у толстяка тоже, потому что он испуганно ухнул и шарахнулся назад, чуть не придавив меня.   
"Они тебя боятся."  
"Это хорошо," - безмолвно передал мне Билл. - "Возможно, я сегодня особенный гость. Будем ждать, пока всё начнётся, а потом я постараюсь устроить хорошенькое шоу, так что просто развлекайся и слушай мою команду в случае чего."   
Я нащупал меч, спрятанный под плащом, и кивнул, слишком поздно сообразив, что Билл меня не видит.   
"Хорошо."   
"Спасибо."   
Билл передал мне чувство спокойствия, давая понять, что ему хорошо, когда я рядом. Я позволил себе немного улыбнуться - видимо, и такой остолоп, как я, может сделать что-то полезное.   
На этом моменте стало понятно, что все уже вроде как собрались. На постамент выбрался какой-то бодрый старичок - его голова не была покрыта капюшоном, как у всех остальных, и вместо чёрного плаща на нём была ряса.   
"Тут какой-то священник выбрался."   
"Как выглядит?"   
Я попытался передать ему воспоминание, сделанное только что.   
"С бородой, худой такой, глаза круглые... Взгляд какой-то печальный, но добрый - чего он тут забыл, не пойму?"   
Билл помолчал.   
"Я знаю, кто это."   
В моём сознании раздался какой-то истерический лязгающий смех, и я увидел, как Билл трясётся, сдерживая хохот. Стоявшие к нему ближе всего снова отпрянули, приняв беззвучный смех за конвульсии, и в этот момент старичок хлопнул три раза в ладоши, и все разом затянули какой-то гимн.   
Хор нескольких сотен голосов быстро наполнил небольшое помещение так сильно и полно, что в моих ушах зазвенело. Я ещё глубже надвинул капюшон, пытаясь что-то бубнить в такт, но я решительно не понимал, о чём они говорят и на каком языке.   
"Если честно, я тоже не понимаю," - признался Билл. - "Это их сочинения песенка, вероятно, тут и смысла-то нет."  
"Может быть, они просто на чешском поют?" - предположил я.   
"Я знаю чешский, и это не он," - демон отверг моё предположение. - "Но я уверен, они знают немецкий. Будем на нём говорить, чтобы ты понимал."   
"Вот спасибо," - буркнул я.   
Гимн кончился. Эхо ещё несколько секунд звенело, а когда оно затихло, старичок дребезжащим, но уверенным голосом начал говорить. О чём он говорил, я не понимал, так как не знал чешский, но Билл переводил мне суть:   
"Они говорят о легенде, когда Бог сойдёт на землю и будет странствовать в обличье простого смертного, что-то вроде того. Они тут поклоняются этой колеснице, как регалии божества, и теперь планируют посвятить себя служению мне. Сейчас они приносят свои извинения за то, что выкрали меня. Хехехе..."   
И действительно, после каждого предложения, сказанного стариком, следовал мощный поддерживающий его крик с чувствующимся религиозным фанатизмом. Я подумал о том, что мне никогда не нравились такие святоши. Интересно, как они отреагируют, если узнают, что притащили не божество, а демона к своему алтарю?   
Я старался тоже кричать в такт этим всплескам, чтобы меня здесь не раскрыли. Толстяк, стоявший передо мной, практически трясся от возбуждения и заламывал руки, протягивая их к Биллу.   
Старик наклонился к демону и снял с его рта повязку, видимо, давая свободу говорить.   
Все замолчали, наверное, ждали откровения - только факелы потрескивали. Я тоже замер в ожидании.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, - сказал демон на немецком. - Что знаменитый Пражский собор строится архиепископом Арноштом над сектантскими сборищами в мою честь! Архиепископ, очень, очень приятно с вами познакомиться!   
И он расхохотался снова.   
Старик, которого Билл назвал архиепископом, испуганно попятился и незамедлительно пал ниц. Следом за ним, словно на автомате, попятились все, даже те, кто стоял в самых задних рядах, и тоже упали на колени, протягивая руки вверх. Мне пришлось последовать их примеру, и лишь одним глазком продолжал наблюдать за Биллом. Демон пока ещё не мог видеть архиепископа, поэтому его осведомлённость пугала - никто из адептов не знал, что здесь есть помощник.   
\- Если позволите, мой дорогой Арношт, я сниму ваши повязки, - голос демона был приятен и вязок, как патока, и если бы я не знал, как он звучит, когда Билл ещё был треугольником, я бы действительно поверил, что это добрый и всепрощающий бог.   
\- Я... Я сам сниму! - подорвался старичок, развязывая и спелёнутые кисти с запястьями, и ноги, и колени, и глаза. Сайфер терпеливо ждал. Когда архиепископ закончил, демон поднялся с настоящей грацией. Он смерил взглядом сначала архиепископа, затем подошёл к противоположному краю "подиума" и безмолвно начал рассматривать своих последователей. Медленно он шёл к концу подиума, заглядывая под капюшоны, затем степенно двинулся обратно, постепенно приближаясь ко мне.   
\- Господи, - забормотал архиепископ. - Господи...   
Он поднялся и простёр руки к Биллу, дрожа от страха и какого-то религиозного экстаза.   
\- Господи...   
\- МОЛЧАТЬ! - взревел Билл, звеня несколькими голосами сразу - так громко, что даже я присел. Некоторые особо чувствительные потеряли сознание. - Отвечай, архиепископ, почему меня так униженно похитили, как скотину из стойла?! От твоего ответа зависит, будете вы жить или умрёте!   
Он согнулся над вновь павшим ниц архиепископом.   
\- Ужели не... не обратится взор господина нашего, - всхлипывал Арношт так горестно, что мне даже стало его жалко. - На страдания рода людского?.. Ужели не отвратит он длань карающую п... перед истинно верующими?.. М... Мы докажем творцу, что верны!   
\- Как докажете?! - прогремел демон. - Ваша кара за ваши грехи! Или не ведает раб, за что его бьют?!   
Его голос грохотал в пещере так громко, что мне казалось, обвалятся стены, и тогда мы все тут будем обречены.   
\- Вы вырвали меня из моего смиренного путешествия! Долженствовал я смотреть и видеть! - гремел демон. Я понимал, что он сочиняет на ходу. - А вы прервали миссию мою! Почему - из страха смерти?!   
\- Увидели мы, что заключен великий дух в оболочку смертную, - пролепетал Арношт. - Решили помочь, елико возможно...   
\- В какой помощи нуждается великий замысел его?! - снова взревел Билл, сотрясая стены. За его спиной, словно огромные цветы, раскрылись огненные птичьи крылья. - Я посланник его! Должен был я идти незримо! Разве не может человек уйти в монахи, смирив плоть свою? Разве не может великий дух смирить свою силу?!   
\- Кто ты, о мессия?! - содрогаясь, прошептал архиепископ. - Летящий на огненной колеснице, о двух ликах, дающий победу...   
\- Всуе моё имя не произноси! - прорычал Билл и для пущей убедительности расплевался огнём, который, впрочем, особых следов на алом полотнище не оставил, наверное, у него уже не хватало сил на настоящий дьявольский огонь, и он создавал иллюзии. - Должен я пройти незримо, архиепископ! Оставь мою бренную суть в покое! Я пощажу ваши жизни в этот раз, и божьей длани решать, покарает она вас или нет! Но вы должны забыть, что я вам говорил, и позволить мне путешествовать дальше незримо! Незримо! - повторил он. - В наказание я заберу у вас лишь одну жизнь в наущение и то самое ценное! Кого же мне взять в кровавую жертву?   
Демон выдохнул изо рта белый язычок пламени, и его глаза заполыхали голубоватым огнём.   
\- Вижу ваши души! - загремел он. - Все они полны сомнения! Никто не хочет пожертвовать собой, все хотят лишь спастись! В вас нет истинной веры!   
Я уже знал, к чему всё идёт.   
\- Ты, отрок! - воскликнул Билл звенящим голосом, указывая на меня. - Поднимись ко мне!   
Давя ухмылку и опустив голову как можно ниже, я поднялся на постамент. Архиепископ снова склонился, едва поднявшись; адепты снова забубнили свой непонятный гимн.   
Со стороны не было видно, как демон повис на мне: казалось, он лишь покровительственно положил руку на моё плечо.   
"Диппер, я совсем обессилел... Доведи меня до этой проклятой тачки."   
Мы с трудом развернулись; я почувствовал, как у Сайфера заплетаются ноги, видимо, чтобы так лихо плеваться огнём, у него ушло достаточно сил. Билл протянул руку и положил ладонь на колесницу, шепча заклинание. Сияние её сначала померкло, затем угасло вовсе. Золотая поверхность посерела, словно металл оказался лишь золотой бумагой, тлеющей изнутри, и вся колесница покрылась серыми струпьями, потрескалась и через мгновение рассыпалась в прах. Билл выпрямился.   
"Нужно отсюда выбираться, Сосенка."   
Под бубнящий гимн мы вышли из тёмной залы: вслед за нами простирались руки, норовящие хотя бы коснуться края одежды Билла.   
В моей голове звенел смех демона. Мне тоже было смешно, хотя я всё ещё нервничал, но меня распирало расхохотаться - от облегчения и от представления, устроенного Биллом.  
"Собор Святого Вита находится на некотором возвышении," - рассказывал мне Билл. - "Потому как местность в Праге довольно болотистая, для фундамента такой махины выбрали землю потвёрже. Кто бы мог подумать, что под ним находился еще и тайный склеп, посвящённый служению тёмным силам? Когда выйдем, нужно будет осмотреться, наверняка увидим собор на стадии строительства."   
"А что это была за колесница?" - расспрашивал я его. - "И почему тебе поклонялся архиепископ?"   
"Колесница, видимо, и есть тот объект, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Наверное, они поклонялись ему, скорее всего, думали, что она принадлежала какому-нибудь ангелу или богу," - ответил Билл. - "Может быть, они ей даже жертвы приносили... Удивлён, что архиепископ тоже оказался замешан в этой шайке, наверное, откопал какую-нибудь древнюю книжицу и сделал свои выводы. Ну а я просто забрал из неё всю накопленную энергию, включая её собственные запасы. Сама по себе она стара, как мир, так что рассыпалась от времени, когда её покинули силы, её поддерживающие."   
Взбираться по лестнице было гораздо тяжелее, чем спускаться, и я уже порядком запыхался. Кажется, мы опустились вниз на высоту девятиэтажного дома, не меньше...   
"То есть, ты возобновил запас своих сил?" - спросил я. - "И мы можем снова переместиться во времени?"   
"Ага," - отозвался Билл и вышел в каморку. Я выкарабкался следом.   
\- Я просто хочу забрать наши вещи, - пояснил он уже вслух. - Так что пошли за конягами, заберём местных.   
Я с облегчением выдохнул. Наконец-то мы переместимся обратно, домой...   
Из открытой двери в нас ткнулись копья.   
\- Именем короля! Вы арестованы! - заорал кто-то снаружи. - За зловредное колдовство и использование чёрной дьявольской магии!   
"Чтооо?!" - только и успел подумать я, как Билл завопил в моей голове:   
"Используй меч, идиот! Достань свой меч!"   
Я, чуть не запутавшись в плаще, дрожащей рукой вынул клинок, но меня уже оттеснили обратно к лестнице. Пространство тесной каморки к сражениям не располагало, и двое солдат с копьями могли легко и просто меня заколоть.   
\- Дверь! Остальные туда, быстро!   
"Замри!" - скомандовал Билл. Я послушно замер, следя за тем, как острия определяют меня в угол. Собой я загородил Билла, так как он из нас двоих был безоружен, и направил ему очередной панический посыл.   
"Что делать?!"   
"Подожди... "  
Большинство солдат бодрой рысцой утекало вниз, под собор. Звенели латы, грохотало оружие, командовавший отрядом захвата капитан отдал указ:   
\- За этими двоими следить, никуда не выпускать! Их ждёт справедливый суд!   
Кто нас будет судить, хотелось крикнуть мне. Ваш архиепископ валяется там внизу в приступе божественного экстаза!   
Однако капитан следом за отрядом скрылся внизу, а мы остались наедине с четырьмя солдатами, двое из которых копьями прижимали нас к стене. Остальные два были без лат и без копий, только в лёгкой кольчужке и с короткими мечами, как у меня, но оба были с меня ростом и раза в два шире в плечах.   
"Я беру копейщиков, а ты займись мечниками," - сказал мне Билл.   
Что? Заняться мечниками?!   
Но времени не было - Сайфер начал атаковать. Ловко подвернувшись из-под моего плаща под копья, он сжал пальцами древки. Те вспыхнули и переломились пополам; я заорал и бросился на других двоих, размахивая мечом и пытаясь вспомнить, чем меня научил Билл. Первый замахнулся на меня клинком, но я увернулся и полоснул, прижав рукоять к своему плечу. Чужая кровь брызнула на меня, и я оторопел, смотря на перерезанное мною горло солдата.   
"Беги!" - взвизгнул Билл. Я услышал сзади мерзкий чавкающий звук, но не стал оборачиваться. Возглас демона немного привёл меня в себя, и я прянул, набирая такую скорость, на которую только был способен.   
Кони стояли за поворотом; я не стал искать среди них свою несчастную лошадь - в темноте было не разобрать, и вскарабкался на первую попавшуюся. Билл, следуя за мной чёрной тенью, взлетел в седло, и мы кинулись прочь с места преступления.   
О господи, я убил человека...   
Почти белые в лунном свете волосы Сайфера маячили впереди меня, и всё, что я мог, это сосредоточиться на этом маркере.   
"У тебя хоть что-нибудь с собой есть?" - мысленно крикнул он мне. Я сначала не понял, о чём он, но со мной были мой меч, кошелёк с деньгами и диском, который я так и не снял, а это было самое важное.   
Мы направили лошадей на окраину города, справедливо решив, что место, где мы сегодня остановились, может быть под наблюдением. С рассветом мы должны были исчезнуть из Праги.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда дядя Форд вернулся домой, первое, что Мэйбл сделала - вручила ему целлофановый пакет с охапкой волос единорога. Стричь единорогов налысо, конечно, никто не стал, но многие позволили взять сразу несколько прядей, срезав под корень.   
\- Вау! - воскликнул Форд. - Вы их снова достали! Мэйбл, ты невероятная... Но где вы их нашли?   
\- Не буду говорить, - осторожно ответила Мэйбл. - Нас могут услышать. Дядя Форд, есть новости. Животные на самом деле не больны, они одержимы. Какой-то демон вселяется в них и пожирает изнутри! Единороги говорят, что так демоны набираются сил перед тем, как напасть на нас, людей. Нам нужно как можно скорее экранировать Хижину и другие дома!   
Дядя Форд кивнул.   
\- Тогда понятно, почему я ничего не нашёл в своих образцах! Но что это за демон? Как ему можно противостоять?   
\- Мы пока не знаем. Гидеон этим занимается, он позвонит мне, как только выяснит что-нибудь... Но самое главное, дядя, это то, что барьер Гравити Фолз не сдержит их - эти демоны не пришли из другого измерения, как Билл, они словно... были здесь всё это время.   
\- А это значит, что даже если мы обезопасим нашу Хижину...   
\- Весь остальной мир может погибнуть, - кивнула Мэйбл. - Это не ограничится одним городком в Орегоне, вся планета в опасности.  
\- У меня есть одна идея, - сказал Форд. - Я не уверен, если это сработает, но можно попробовать. Так мы, по крайней мере, сможем удержать заразу здесь.   
\- Что за способ? - спросила Мэйбл.   
\- Я предполагаю, что экранирование действует в обоих направлениях. То есть, демонические силы не могут не только зайти внутрь экрана, но и выйти, если они внутри круга.   
Мэйбл ахнула.   
\- Проложить волос по границам Гравити Фолз! - прошептала она. Форд кивнул:   
\- Пока демоны не вышли за его пределы. Я боюсь, потом вам придётся покинуть это место.   
\- Дядя Форд, вы можете отсылать кого угодно, но только не меня, - сердито возразила Мэйбл. - Если мой брат пропал, то как я могу убежать в безопасное место?   
\- Твои родители... - начал было Форд, но девушка его перебила:   
\- Мои родители - не самое главное сейчас. Они и так будут злиться, если узнают, что Диппер исчез, я должна его найти! Должна!   
Зазвонил телефон. Мэйбл подскочила:   
\- Это, наверное, Гидеон!  
Однако это был не Гидеон. Это оказалась пришедшая в себя Вэнди. 

***

Мы с Биллом оказались на каком-то пустыре. Я скатился с лошади, чуть не сломав себе ногу. Пока мы на адреналиновой игле спасались от солдат и религиозных фанатиков, я ещё чувствовал себя нормально, но сейчас уже близился рассвет, и мне казалось, что я сейчас просто потеряю сознание от усталости и боли во всём теле.   
Демон спешился и подхватил меня, не давая упасть. Я устало облокотился на него и положил голову на плечо.   
\- Нужно... Фух... Нужно забрать мои вещи, - выговорил я. Меня мутило.   
\- Мы сейчас не можем переместиться, - сказал демон. Я слабо ткнул его кулаком под рёбра - на большее сил не оставалось.   
\- Нужно, - повторил я.   
\- Тебе себя не жалко? - спросил Билл. - Ты же помрёшь, пока мы вернёмся в деревню! Я постараюсь перенести нас за городские стены, ворота сейчас закрыты... Хоть бы ты коньки не отбросил, Сосенка.   
Я закивал, согласный на что угодно.   
\- Пить хочу... А как же архиепископ?.. Его что, поймали?   
\- Не думаю. Наверняка у них там ещё есть какой-нибудь ход, - ответил демон. - Насколько я знаю, он ещё долго будет архиепископствовать...   
Каждое движение отдавалось болью. Горло горело огнём... И как только я оказался в относительной безопасности, вернулся страх. Меня колотило, и хотя я сидел, прислонившись к плечу Билла, мои колени тряслись так, что сапоги скребли по земле. Перед глазами стояло перерезанное горло, и оборванные моим мечом артерии, и брызжущая из них кровь - к сожалению, я смог рассмотреть всё достаточно хорошо.   
Билл обнял меня, мерно покачиваясь.   
\- Успокойся, Сосенка. Хорошо? Просто дыши глубоко и медленно.   
Я дышал в такт его покачиванию, пока он прижимал меня к себе. Над Прагой занимался рассвет, и небо уже светлело. Где-то в другом месте нас искали вооружённые отряды. Я пялился на линию горизонта, подрагивающую над нами, а потом закрыл глаза. Билл ещё крепче прижал меня к себе, и мы вместе провалились в чёрную вихрящуюся воронку.   
\- Бввв... - я с трудом сдержал рвотный позыв, грохнувшись на траву с высоты полуметра, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз не потерял сознания. Внутренности снова скрутило, как будто Билл предпочитал перемещать меня отдельно от моего желудка.   
\- Горазд же ты блевать, - покачал головой Билл. Я гневно посмотрел на него и распластался на траве.   
\- Где мы?   
\- Думаю, около городка Литомержице, или Ляйтмеритц, - ответил Билл. - Пешком дойдём.  
\- Я - не дойду, - решительно ответил я, ощущая, что двигаться моё тело больше не в состоянии.   
\- Диппер, надо дойти.   
\- Почему мы не можем переночевать прямо здесь? - спросил я. - Спали же на сёдлах...   
\- Ты сейчас так выдохся... Спаситель, - усмехнулся Билл, а затем и вовсе рассмеялся. Я не удержался, чтобы тоже не улыбнуться. Нервное напряжение потихоньку уходило. Демон протянул мне руку.   
\- Давай, поднимайся. Тут идти совсем немного, город уже видно. Поспишь, поешь, отдохнёшь...   
Он помог мне встать и закинул мою руку к себе на плечо.   
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь вернуться за своим рюкзаком? - спросил Билл. - Чем больше мы перемещаемся, тем больше сил я трачу. Мы скакнём на лет сто пятьдесят вперёд, не больше...   
Я уставился на него.   
\- То есть как это?! Почему не на все шесть веков?!   
\- А ты что думал?! - в тон мне воскликнул Билл. - Кровавый обряд, который ты сделал, или древняя развалюха, на которую молилась кучка святош?   
\- За рюкзаком заглянем, - буркнул я. - Какие ещё мы можем найти объекты?   
\- Да самые разные. Можем не перемещаться сразу на сто пятьдесят лет вперёд, можем стащить какую-нибудь регалию кровавого монарха... - выдохнул Билл. - Если честно, я не знаю, где ещё могут находиться подобные вещи. Можем стащить плащаницу из Турина, если хочешь. Думаю, она подойдёт.   
\- А она подлинная? - я раскрыл рот.   
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Билл. - Но ей поклоняются тысячи верующих.   
\- Но... Мы ведь изменим историю. В моём времени Туринская плащаница до сих пор экспонируется, - заметил я. - Если мы её уничтожим, это может повернуть ход событий!   
\- Заменим её подделкой, - ответил Билл. Я понурился. - Эй! Тебе жалко древнюю тряпку? Или домой перехотел?! Хочешь - можешь отдать мне свою душу, тогда я воплощусь в своей истинной форме!   
\- Эмм... Нет, Билл. Извини, но - нет, - отказался я, внезапно вспомнив, что это по его вине мы оказались в четырнадцатом веке, и вообще он - демон.   
Мы вошли в городок. Он оказался ещё меньше, чем Дрезден - несколько домов да церковь, вот и всё.   
По моим прикидкам, сейчас было где-то часов пять утра. Некоторые люди уже вставали, чтобы подоить коров или затопить печи, но хозяин постоялого двора, мрачно глядевший на двух путников, явно не был ранней пташкой.   
Горячая солёная каша после вынужденной голодовки действительно показалась мне манной небесной. Билл попросил пива с утра пораньше - не иначе как пристрастился, чёрт, - и свежих овощей, а я умял сразу три тарелки овсянки с кусочками варёного мяса и почувствовал себя, наконец, человеком - умирающим, но человеком, а не призраком.   
Мы с Биллом поднялись в свою комнату, и я рухнул на постель - в этот момент мне было плевать, чем набит матрас: пухом, соломой или гравийной крошкой, я бы уснул даже на горячих угольях.   
\- Спи, Сосенка, - произнёс Билл, задувая свечу и стаскивая с меня ботинки.   
\- В этот раз это я спас твою задницу, - промычал я. - И даже несколько раз...   
\- Да-да, ты молодец, - усмехнулся демон, устраиваясь на полу рядом с моей кроватью и кладя на матрас голову. - Спи давай. 

***

Наутро мы для начала возобновили свои запасы еды, немного отдохнули и вымылись перед тем, как снова пускаться в круговорот событий. Это уже было слишком даже для Билла - пусть он и был ожившей деревяшкой, но и на его теле собиралась куча дорожной пыли, грязи, крови врагов и прочих неприятностей, поэтому мы воспользовались тёплым осенним деньком и пошли купаться на речку. Вода была жутко холодной, и даже если бы Билл её подогрел, течением всё равно приносило новую ледяную порцию. Приходилось активно двигаться, и мы устроили заплыв наперегонки. Моё тело нещадно ломило после моих экзерсисов с лошадью, мечами и ночными приключениями, поэтому я, конечно же, проиграл неутомимому демону, но ничуть не огорчился, отпустив пару шуточек про нетонущее бревно. Демон развлекался, как мог - плескался, плевался, брызгался и нырял, как рыба - оставалось только позавидовать его энергии. Я же продержался недолго - через минут двадцать уже выскочил на берег, отогреваться в плаще. Конечно, я знал, что весь пот и всю грязь можно отмыть только в горячей мыльной воде, но холодные потоки были такими свежими, что я буквально почувствовал себя заново рождённым.   
\- Билл, хватит уже! Пошли! - крикнул я Сайферу. Тот вынырнул и пустил длинную струю изо рта.   
\- Пффт!   
\- Фуууу, - прогудел я. - Потом рот прополощи!   
Он вышел из воды, отряхиваясь, словно мокрый пёс. Я впервые его разглядел при солнечном свете - при том, что он так же высок, как я, у него отсутствовала подростковая нескладность. Мой голем превратился в статного молодого человека, выглядящего чуть старше меня. Сущность Билла-жёлтого треугольника едва ли в нём проглядывала: разве что светлые пшеничные волосы и светло-карие глаза, лицо узкое и тонкие губы, светлая кожа, да манера говорить и подкалывать меня "Сосенкой". Конечно, с тех пор, как он стал человеком, в нём больше стала проглядывать его франтоватость и стремление покрасоваться - я думаю, он неспроста выглядел всегда, как сошедший с обложки какого-нибудь средневекового журнала модник.   
\- Чего уставился? - фыркнул Билл. - Голого мужика не видел?   
\- Уж у тебя я уже видел всё, - саркастично отозвался я, кутаясь в плащ.   
\- Что, замёрз, хлюпик? - ухмыльнулся демон и полез ко мне. - Иди согрею.   
Он нырнул под подол и ухватил меня со спины, начиная всем телом излучать тепло. Я покраснел, чувствуя, как его голый живот прижимается к моей спине, и чуть было не расслабился от приятного жара, но потом выпутался из его объятий.   
\- Не трать понапрасну с таким трудом добытые силы! Обойдусь.   
\- Ой, не очень-то и хотелось, - обиженно промычал Билл. - Давай шмотьё надевай, раз уж обсох.  
Мы оделись, взвалили на себя мешки с провизией и остальными вещами, и...   
Чёрная воронка проглотила нас.   
На этот раз я довольно хорошо перенёс перемещение в пространстве - меня лишь немного замутило, и я даже удержался на ногах.   
\- Молодец! - похвалил меня Билл. - Уже лучше!   
Мы отправились выкапывать оставленный всего неделю назад ящик с рюкзаком. На проверку наш схрон оказался нетронутым, только деревня, которую мы покинули недавно, была сожжена дотла: видимо, ребята, охранявшие карантинную зону, решили извести болезнь огнём.   
\- Я думаю, я оставлю себе этот меч, - сказал я, запихивая рюкзак в заплечный мешок. И книги, и ноутбук оставались в сохранности, чему я был бесконечно рад.  
\- Готов? - спросил демон. - Я переброшу нас так далеко, как только смогу, но с учётом наших скачков по пространству это время сокращается. К тому же, я не знаю, куда нас забросит...  
\- Давай, постарайся, - кивнул я, положив ему руку на плечо. Надеюсь, он не забросит нас ещё глубже... Мы уже выстроили целый план, и всё, что я сейчас могу сделать - это довериться ему.   
Нас рвануло вбок и протащило по земле, а затем и земля исчезла из-под ног, сменившись чёрной круговертью. Я зажмурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к этим путешествиям, но желудок крутило нещадно.   
Нас выкинуло из воронки стремительно, словно кто-то немилосердной рукой швырнул нас вниз.   
Солнце ударило мне в глаза, и я завизжал, с ужасом поняв, что я падаю; мир передо мной несколько раз крутанулся, поменяв небо и землю местами, и мы с Биллом рухнули на горячие крыши какого-то города. Демон ухнул, когда я грохнулся прямо на него, и мы покатились вниз - мне показалось, будто моя спина хрустнула, но вроде бы я ничего не сломал. Повторно мы приземлились на улицу, чуть не переломав себе все кости.   
Я попытался встать, отчаянно сдерживая рвоту. Билл, лежавший подо мной, заметил мои позывы и умоляюще посмотрел на меня. Я попытался отползти и унять пляшущие перед глазами пятна.   
Солнце палило нещадно.   
Кто-то оглушительно завопил: я не знал, что за язык это был, но, как Билл и сказал, некоторые слова были одинаковы на всех языках.   
\- Дьяволы! Дьяволы! - орали женщины.   
\- Диппер, надо бежать! - крикнул мне Билл по-английски. - Давай, подымайся, мать твою, не время разлёживаться, они нас сейчас на топливо пустят!   
Он пнул меня раз, другой, на третий я наконец очнулся и увидел, что к нам приближаются мужчины с вилами и мечами, а также солдаты и священнослужители.   
Мы грохнулись на главной улице города прямо перед церковной процессией.   
Едва подобрав свои вещи, мы с Биллом припустили от враждебно настроенной толпы. Разбираться, почему они решили, что мы дьяволы, а не, например, ангелы (мы ведь с неба рухнули), мы не стали, возвращаться и спрашивать тоже не особенно хотелось. Билл бежал впереди, нужно полагать, на перемещение у него опять не было сил, поэтому я просто положился на инстинкты демона и бежал за ним так быстро, как только мог.   
\- Да что же это такое! - прокричал я ему. - Только перенеслись, и тут же уносить ноги приходится!   
\- Я тебе говорю! - проорал он в ответ. - Я не могу знать, куда нас занесёт!  
Мы перепрыгнули какой-то крошечный глиняный заборчик и побежали дальше - в боку у меня уже закололо, а по спине струился пот. Топот толпы позади нас всё ещё слышался очень отчётливо, я буквально видел глаза наших преследователей, но предпочитал не оборачиваться слишком часто.   
Мы перемахнули на крыши домов, расположенных ниже, и скатились на следующую улицу.   
\- И где мы сейчас? - набрав следующую порцию воздуха, прокричал я.   
\- Это Гранада! - проревел Билл. - Испания!   
\- А когда мы сейчас?! - уточнил я, предчувствуя западню.   
\- Тысяча четыреста восемьдесят первый год! - выкрикнул демон и шмыгнул в переулок, уводящий прочь от толпы.   
\- Ты привёл нас в царство великой инквизиции! - завизжал я. - Ты с ума сошёл! Они нас действительно пустят на топливо, и не будут разбираться, кто виноват!   
\- Меньше болтай и беги быстрее! - посоветовал мне демон.   
Через полчаса отчаянного удирания мы, кажется, оторвались, а может, нас решили больше не преследовать. Я часто дышал, пытаясь хоть немного восстановиться.   
\- Уфф... Размялся? - спросил Билл, хлопая меня по плечу. Я скинул его руку.   
\- Ты идиот! Мы переместились не куда-нибудь, а именно сюда! Ох...   
\- Зато не в Японии, - заметил Билл. - Хочу заметить, что мы хотя бы остались в Европе!   
\- Ладно, твоя правда... Господи, пить хочу.   
Я достал из мешка мех с водой и присосался к нему - стало немного легче. И в этот момент мне на глаза попался "Молот Ведьм".   
\- Слушай, Билл! - сказал я. - А ведь и вправду хорошо, что мы здесь оказались!   
Я показал ему книгу.   
\- Возможно, тут мы сможем узнать, какими ещё способами боролись святые братья против колдовства! Можно... Не знаю, вписаться в их ряды, проникнуть в стан врага, так сказать!   
\- Исключено, - демон забрал книгу. - Инквизиция никогда бы на это не пошла. Я точно знаю. Если ты всё ещё думаешь о Гравити Фолз, то лучше тебе поторопиться туда вернуться. Там хозяйничает демон, и я не знаю, какой. Нужно не выпытывать, как он появился, а поскорее вернуться и... Тогда я тебе помогу, - сказал Билл.   
\- Если бы ты не забросил нас так далеко, мы бы уже разобрались с Гравити Фолз, и поверь, все бы тебе были благодарны за это, - сказал я, забирая книгу себе. - Так что ты предлагаешь?   
\- Не задерживаться в Испании, - отрезал демон. - Тут действительно опасно. Из Альмерии ходят корабли до Италии, мы поплывём по морю, минуя Францию. Это самый быстрый и спокойный способ. Мы быстро доберёмся до места, если раздобудем лошадей... Из Гранады можно добраться до Альмерии с севера от Сьерра Невада. Вот, что я думаю.   
\- Ты прям не демон, а гугл-карты, - вздохнул я. - Останемся здесь на день, а затем сядем на лошадей и двинемся в Альмерию. Сейчас лето?   
\- Конец июня, - ответил демон, тоже снимая плащ и запихивая его в свою сумку. - Пошли. Будем искать, где остановиться.   
Мы вышли на освещённые улицы Гранады. Высоко сияла величественная Альгамбра - через одиннадцать лет здесь обоснуются Фердинанд и Изабелла, окончательно изгонят всех мавров и евреев с Пиренейского полуострова, сожгут все исламские книги... А сейчас католики потихоньку начали заселять Гранаду, смешиваясь с местным населением и привлекая их в лоно церкви.   
Мы обосновались в таверне недалеко от одной из церквушек, справедливо полагая, что демонов не будут искать рядом со святым местом. Увы, мы совершенно позабыли о том, что наши деньги уже не играют роли, какая у них была сто тридцать лет назад, поэтому нам пришлось искать менялу, поспешно сочиняя историю о найденном в поле сундучке с кладом, а потом уже заселяться на очередной постоялый двор.   
\- Все прекрасные соборы Гранады ещё не построили, - рассказывал Билл. - Капелла, в которой будут похоронены Фердинанд и Изабелла, ещё даже не заложена. Но когда монархи приедут сюда, они пожелают навсегда здесь остаться - даже после смерти...   
Внутри было прохладно и мирно. Мы расположились в уголке таверны и пили некрепкий сидр - кислый и холодный, балуя себя разными вкусностями.   
\- Месса! Месса! - послышалось издалека. Я понял, что мне как можно скорее нужно выучить ещё один язык.   
\- Что они кричат, Билл?   
\- Говорят, какой-то священник приехал сюда читать проповеди, - ответил Билл. - Это перед ним мы так неловко вывалились, наверное...   
Процессия священно служителей приближалась. Хозяин трактира был этим явно недоволен: вероятно, имел что-то против католической церкви, поэтому дверь была закрыта. Нам пришлось довольствоваться окном, и я осторожно выглянул.   
На самом деле марш был более чем скромный: служки бегали, выкрикивали что-то, рядом шли служители церкви и пели молитвы, а с ними медленно и степенно шёл человек в довольно бедной рясе с довольно тяжёлым крестом на шее. Билл прищурился.   
Я присмотрелся к священнику - со скорбным лицом он одаривал всех и каждого крестным знамением. Его лицо показалось мне знакомым, и когда он повернул голову в полуобороте, как я его видел раньше на иллюстрациях, я, наконец, вспомнил.   
\- Билл!  
\- Что? - вздрогнул он.   
\- Это же Торквемада! Тот самый! Духовник Изабеллы! Нам точно нужно драпать отсюда, пока не поздно, - воскликнул я. - Самый жестокий инквизитор из всех, кого знала история.   
\- Да уж... И мы перед ним лежали лапками кверху, - усмехнулся Сайфер. - Ну, Сосенка, ты, наверное, соберешь джек-пот из церковных деятелей. Если хочешь, можем послушать его проповедь сегодня. В церкви будет месса. Кстати, удивительно, если учесть, что это страна мавров - пока ещё - тут должны быть разве что мечети... Наверное, наспех построили, кто знает.   
\- Сходить на мессу к Томасу Торквемаде?.. - с сомнением проговорил я. Билл кивнул, и я заметил на его лице хулиганскую усмешку. Соблазн был слишком велик - и я согласился.


	19. Chapter 19

К походу на мессу знаменитого инквизитора мы были готовы со всей ответственностью. Понимая, что пойди что-нибудь не так, и нам придётся спасаться оттуда бегством, мы заранее приготовили лошадей и поклажу, чтобы не напороться на те же грабли, что и в прошлый раз. Одежда на нас была неброская, черты лица Билл немного подкорректировал своими иллюзиями, чтобы нас не узнал какой-нибудь зоркий преследователь, к тому же, демон заставил меня выучить все молитвы и песнопения, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, обучив меня испанскому в лёгкой форме - в общем, подготовились по всем параметрам.   
Церковь, в которой была назначена месса, была относительно небольшой, но и пришедших было меньше, чем мы с Биллом думали, вероятно, из-за коренного населения. Весь зал был заполнен, некоторые даже стояли, но я предполагал, что в таком большом городе, как Гранада, верующих будет больше. Мы смогли потеснить первые ряды и сели прямо перед алтарём. В церкви стоял небольшой гул, но всё равно было слышно каждый шаг, и мы с Биллом предпочли общаться мысленно.   
"Сейчас войдёт Торквемада, и начнётся месса, будь готов."   
На хорах запели, и весь шум окончательно стих. Я услышал шаркающие шаги великого инквизитора и скосил глаза - подол его рясы мазнул по моим ногам, и Торквемада поднялся, так что всем его было видно. Настало время молитвы.   
\- Исповедую Богу всемогущему, блаженной Приснодеве Марии, блаженному Михаилу Архангелу, блаженному Иоанну Крестителю, святым Апостолам Петру и Павлу, всем святым... - забубнил я вместе с остальными, держа руку на сердце.   
\- Помилуй нас, Господи! - взвыла толпа верующих. Я скосил глаза на Билла. Тот с невинным видом сжимал свой наколдованный крестик обеими руками и молился так искренне, что сам был похож на ангела. Я тоже положил пальцы на свой "крест" и втрое усерднее начал просить бога о прощении. А затем началось песнопение.  
Вокальных уроков у меня никогда не было, так что я поблагодарил бога мысленно за то, что в этой части мессы мне необходимо только сложить ручки и закрыть глазки.   
"Интересно, куда у них подевался местный священник, который проводит мессы и проповеди читает?" - мысленно спросил Билл.   
"Убили," - мрачно пошутил я. - "Слишком темнокожий был."   
Сайфер мелко задрожал от смеха рядом со мной - со стороны казалось, что его, как архиепископа Арношта, пробирает молитвенный религиозный экстаз.   
\- Помолимся! - резким, но звучным голосом воскликнул Торквемада.   
\- Благодарим Тебя, Всемогущий Боже, что укрепил нас спасительным даром Твоим, и молим Тебя ради милости Твоей: да утвердится им наша вера в Тебя и искренняя любовь среди всех нас... - хором произносила вся церковь. Я повторял за ними - все эти слова уже были в моей голове, благодаря Биллу.   
Вступительная часть закончилась, и Торквемада начал читать Библию. Билл смотрел на него глазами, полными фанатичного обожания, но в моей голове раздавались мысли, от фанатизма далёкие:   
"Представь, что он сейчас стоит голый."  
"Отстань, Сайфер."  
"Такой серьёзный, напыщенный... И голый."  
"Я сказал тебе, прекрати!"   
Я послал ему немой укор, но поздно, теперь моё воображение само дорисовывало обрюзгшее тело под рясой священника. Я мысленно зашипел.   
"Смешнооооо!"   
"Билл, я тебя убью!"   
Снова зазвучали песнопения псалтыри, но я уже не мог сосредоточиться, мысленно переругиваясь с демоном. В конце концов я пропустил большую часть чтения и просто отгородился от Билла, сосредоточив внимание на инквизиторе.   
\- Братья и сестры! - воскликнул инквизитор. Проповедь началась. - Мы знаем, что однажды Иисус исцелил человека, тяжело больного. И сказал ему Иисус - не греши больше, чтобы не было с тобой ещё хуже болезни! Но человек согрешил, и слёг навсегда. Евангелие говорит нам - не греши! Иначе ты будешь наказан. Грешны ли мы, братья и сестры? Конечно грешны, родились грешными и умираем во грехе, но в наших силах не увеличить грех, а умалить благими деяниями и благочестивой жизнью.   
Я закатил глаза. Если человек будет добрым и хорошим из-под палки, то что же это за доброта? Однако Торквемада не заметил моей гримасы и продолжил.   
\- Грех - следует искоренять. В наших сердцах много сомнений, я знаю! Но какой ещё Бог был так милосерден, что сына своего послал умереть за нас и искупить наши грехи?! Только один, истинный Бог! Будем же тверды в вере. Следует укрепить сердца! Дети мои, как заблудшие овцы, далеко были от пастыря вашего, но принёс я вам благую весть - скоро вернётся за вами пастырь, и будет рядом с вами всегда, чтобы обратить на путь истинный! Обратитесь к Богу, отвращённые! Вернитесь в лоно церкви, и очиститесь! Ибо карающая длань Господа видит живущих во грехе!   
Я слушал, как Торквемада обещал заблудшим овцам прекрасную жизнь, а грешникам и чернокнижникам - страшную смерть и адские муки. Он не был похож на фанатика - нет, скорее на расчётливого политика, что тщательно отделял зёрна от плевел. Говорил он ясно, вдохновенно, но я знал, что, согласно истории, мавры и евреи будут выселены из Испании или казнены - и все обещания инквизитора останутся в силе только для тех, кому повезло родиться белым католиком. Что ни говори, а двуличие испанской инквизиции было видно насквозь - хотя сама испанская инквизиция наверняка думала, что делает правое дело. Искажая Евангелие в угоду своей нетерпимости, они проводили такие казни, что любой сатанист плюнул бы от досады на свои кровавые обряды - и сейчас Торквемада практически на пике своей власти...   
Билл пихнул меня.   
"Символ веры читает..."   
Мне уже было не совсем интересно. Я убедился в одном - Томас Торквемада, пусть и значимый исторический деятель, вряд ли мне понравится.   
В молитве я уже едва слышно вставлял "Услышь нас, Господи!" и просто ждал.   
"Скоро конец?"   
"Экий ты быстрый!" - мысленно усмехнулся Билл. - "Едва половину перемахнули! Не дрейфь. По крайней мере, тебя не заставляют это делать каждое воскресенье."  
"Ужас какой. Ну, может быть, к старости я и на воскресные проповеди выползать буду."   
"Ты не зарекайся. Пока у тебя со мной контракт, старости ты не дождёшься," - заметил демон. - "Да и не все проповеди такие - этот Торквемада заметная шишка, вот и устроил по случаю заронения зерна католической веры себе мессу. Наверняка считает себя звездой. Может, мне здесь устроить шоу, как под собором Святого Вита?"   
"Даже не думай," - напряжённо отозвался я. Сайфер только рассмеялся, и его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.   
Тем временем Торквемада подготовил Дары и уже совершал над ними молитву.   
\- Господь с вами! - воскликнул инквизитор, подняв руки.   
\- И с духом твоим, - отозвался хор голосов.   
\- Вознесём сердца!   
\- Возносим ко Господу, - отозвались прихожане.   
\- Возблагодарим Господа Бога нашего, - воззвал Торквемада, при этом у него были несколько вопросительные интонации, словно он прислушивался, как народ воспринимал его служение.   
\- Достойно это и праведно! - ответили жители. Снова зазвучали гимны и славопения.   
"Если бы ты мне не дал память," - сказал я демону. - "Я бы нипочём не запомнил."  
"Видишь, а ты жаловался. Такая увлекательная экскурсия по истории средних веков," - отозвался Билл.   
\- Накануне Своих страданий Он взял хлеб во святые и досточтимые руки Свои, возвел очи к небу, к Тебе, Богу Отцу Своему Всемогущему, и Тебе вознося благодарение, преломил и подал ученикам Своим, говоря: "Примите и вкусите от него все: ибо это есть тело моё, которое за вас будет предано." - инквизитор читал молитвы, призывая освятить Дары.   
"Точно бы не запомнил."   
\- Тебя, всемилостивый Отче, ради Иисуса Христа, Сына Твоего, Господа нашего, смиренно просим и молим: прими и благослови эти дары, эти приношения, эту святую непорочную жертву, - воззвал Торквемада, разводя руками над гостиями и чашей с вином. В зале стоял молитвенный шёпот - месса подходила к концу.   
Настал и момент, вероятно, единственной молитвы, которую я знал и до этого.   
\- Отче наш, сущий на Небесах, - забубнил я. Кажется, в этот момент Торквемада посмотрел на меня, так что я сделал лицо максимально сосредоточенным, а Билл, кажется, нарочно проигнорировал слова "избави нас от лукавого".   
В причащении мы были одними из первых. Торквемада своей рукой положил облатку на мой язык, и признаться, в этот момент я ощутил некоторую дрожь. Не каждый день тебя причащает испанский инквизитор. Билл кротко взял гостию губами и моментально её слопал.   
"Мммм... Безвкусная," - в моей голове появилась его мысль, полная огорчения. Я подумал о том, что хождение на мессы с демоном к богу ничуть не приближает, это уж точно.   
Инквизитор благословил всех, кто пришёл, и удалился. Я проводил его взглядом и остался сидеть на скамье.   
\- Пойдём? - предложил Билл.   
\- Мы торопимся? - спросил я, и он покачал головой, садясь снова рядом со мной.  
\- О чём задумался? - спросил демон.   
\- О том, кому на самом деле поклоняются священники, - ответил я. - Если Бога нет...   
\- Может быть, мне? - улыбнулся Сайфер, как-то по-хулигански подмигнув, но я не воспринял эту шутку.   
\- Может быть. Билл, когда мы найдём плащаницу... Что мы будем искать?   
\- Всё, что угодно, Сосенка. Есть ещё куча реликвий, принадлежащих к религиозным артефактам. Мы...   
\- Будем грабить церкви и заменять их подделками? - спросил я. Билл похлопал ресницами.   
\- Очнись! Даже если бы эти предметы существовали, они бы рассыпались от древности! Я даже не думал о том, чтобы заменить одну подделку на другую - это преступление, в конце концов, мои творения имеют хоть какое-то отношение к потусторонним силам!   
\- Наверное, ты прав, - вздохнул я. - По крайней мере, доберемся до дома... Я надеюсь, там никто не умрёт до того, как я вернусь.   
\- Хватит меланхолии, Диппер, - ответил Билл. - Жду тебя снаружи, кажется, кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить.   
И он быстро исчез.   
Теперь передо мной стоял Томас Торквемада.   
\- Сын мой, ты остался в церкви после служения, могу ли я тебе чем-то помочь? - смиренно спросил он. Я икнул, но постарался взять себя в руки, однако довольно мощная фигура инквизитора, стоявшего передо мной, морально подавляла.   
\- Остались ли у тебя вопросы ко мне после проповеди? - продолжал допытываться Торквемада.   
\- Я... Я... я просто хотел больше усмирить дух свой в мирном Божьем месте, - выпалил я. Священник нахмурился.   
\- Не смущайся меня, сын мой. Я вижу, моё появление повергло тебя в смятение; ты боишься?   
Я решил выкручиваться, как мог.   
\- Это правда, что я смущён, святой отец, - выдавил я. - Я путешествовал в разных местах и слышал о ваших подвигах во имя веры, и весьма рад был тому, что мне посчастливилось быть на вашей мессе...   
\- Не сотвори себе кумира, - поучительно сказал Торквемада, садясь рядом со мной. - Я рад, что твоих ушей достигли деяния церкви даже в странствиях, но любовь и слава должны идти прежде всего... - он показал пальцем наверх. - Господу Богу.   
Ха, он подумал, что я тут сижу и фанатею от него. Браво, инквизитор.   
"Слушай, он явно вознамерился провести ещё одну скучную мессу, приватно, так сказать."   
"Что могу сказать? Наслаждайся!" - хихикнул демон.   
"Ты хоть подсказывай мне, моего лексикона может не хватить!"   
\- Я заметил, что во время мессы ты был сосредоточен, и обдумывал мои слова, - продолжал Торквемада. - Мне приятны люди, которые не бездумно усваивают всё, что им скажут, а разбирают каждое слово. Первым можно наплести всё, что угодно, и поддадутся они Дьяволу, вторые же вырастают мудры и тверды в вере. Скажи мне, кто тот юноша, что сидел с тобою рядом?   
\- Э-это мой брат, - брякнул я первое, что пришло в голову. - Старший.   
\- Ясно, - кивнул инквизитор. Демон в моей голове давился от смеха. - Часто бывает так, что старшие братья учат младших, но я могу похвалить тебя в любви к Богу и поставить тебя твоему брату в пример.   
Я осмелел.   
\- Скажите, святой отец... В своих странствиях я побывал в разных странах, и в том числе посетил арабские иноверные земли, где люди поклоняются аллаху, - тут я откровенно врал, так как никогда не был ни в одной из таких стран. - Как единому богу, который так же сотворил землю, и был у него пророк Исса, который был похож на Иисуса во всех своих деяниях. Есть у них свои обряды, и похожие заповеди. Так правильно ли искоренять ислам, если исповедующие его любят друг друга и бога единого, только под другим именем, искажённым для них, может быть, только потому что живут они так далеко от места рождения Христова?   
Инквизитор нахмурился, и я понял, что задал слишком вольный вопрос.   
\- Только в виду юности твоей я тебе прощаю твоё незнание, юноша, - сказал Торквемада. - Привести овцу заблудшую в стадо - задача католической церкви! Ибо что есть лес, если не место, удалённое от пастбища? Но там ждёт овцу погибель! Так и душа, отвращённая от истинного бога, падёт в ад!   
Я скрипнул зубами.   
"Можно я его ударю?"   
"Ударь и беги," - спокойно откликнулся демон.   
"Серьёзно?" - удивился я.   
"А почему нет? По-моему, он этого достоин только за эту скучную мессу," - хмыкнул Билл. - "Готовить лошадей? Будем спасаться бегством?"   
"Ага," - послал я ему вдогонку.   
\- Я вижу, мои слова заронили зерно раздумий в твою душу, - разглагольствовал тем временем инквизитор. - Подумай об этом, просветли свой разум и...  
И именно в этот момент мой кулак врезался в его лицо - я бил так сильно, как только мог. Торквемада крякнул и завалился набок - видимо, я его немного оглушил.   
\- Суть в том, что вы неправы! - крикнул я ему. - Возлюби ближнего своего, тварь!   
И кинулся бежать.   
За воротами и вправду Билл ждал меня наготове с лошадьми. Мы вскочили в сёдла и тут же помчались прочь.   
\- Нам не суждено переночевать нормально! - крикнул мне Билл, пытаясь перекрыть свист ветра в ушах. Я в ответ только счастливо рассмеялся - и хохотал, как безумный, пока мы неслись по улицам Гранады.   
Определённо, скучная вечерняя месса того стоила - кто ещё может похвастаться, что начистил морду Томасу Торквемаде?   
Мы мчались по городу, и я даже забыл о напоминавшей мне всё время боли от верховой езды - встречный воздух трепал мои волосы, и я словно летел...   
Когда мы выехали из Гранады, было уже темно. Билл до сих пор хихикал, цитируя Торквемаду, а я только отмахивался.   
Белые вершины Сьерра-Невада, словно кружево, вырисовывались на фоне тёмно-синего неба без единого облачка. Сумерки уже поглотили почти всё, но мы продолжили ехать и дальше, сбавив темп и идя шагом. Билл достал из седельных сумок флягу с холодным вином и кусок вяленого мяса и передал их мне. Я пялился в удивительно звёздное небо, такое чистое и близкое, что, казалось, с вершины горы можно будет достать одну звезду и забрать себе на память.   
\- Хорошо, да? - улыбнулся демон.   
\- Ага, - хмыкнул я, впиваясь зубами в еду. - А ты всё хочешь уничтожить? Зачем?   
\- Эх, людишки, - фыркнул Сайфер. - Вечно довольствуетесь малым.   
\- Это как посмотреть, - возразил я. - Люди, конечно, и живут не так долго, как демоны, и не так могущественны... Но многие из них прославились на века.   
\- Большинство каких-либо исторических деятелей заключали сделки, - пожал плечами демон. - Писатели, художники, военные, политики, певцы... Думаешь, призвать демона так уж сложно? Кому-то являлась муза, кому-то чёрт. Кто-то продавал душу, кто-то предпочитал другие меры...   
\- А что ещё можно отдавать? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Ну, в одно время модно было отдавать своих обещанных первенцев, - усмехнулся Билл. - Младенцев. На этом целый пласт фольклора зиждется.   
\- Мерзость какая, - я передёрнулся. - Ну уж нет, я к такому не прибегну.   
\- Что странно, - заметил Сайфер. - С тебя сталось бы пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти всех. Ты к такому типу людей относишься.   
\- Я бы, может, и пожертвовал, - хмуро ответил я. - Да только вот ты, вот что ты сделаешь, если я отдам тебе свою душу? Может, ты и разберёшься с Гравити Фолз, но только для того, чтобы стереть его с лица земли, а потом и всё остальное.   
\- Эх, ребёнок, - отмахнулся Билл. - Я б вот так вечно путешествовал!  
\- Разве ты не мечтаешь о свободе?  
\- Когда тебе мешают кандалы - становится ещё интереснее. Было бы легко, стало бы скучно, - ответил демон, однако мне показалось, что он чего-то недоговаривает. Я отпил вина и откинулся назад, упёршись рукою в круп лошади. Сейчас всё было хорошо. Мы ехали за плащаницей, нас никто не преследовал, никто не хотел убить или принести в жертву...   
Как мало нужно для счастья. 

***

Вэнди, как только выписалась, вызвалась помогать Мэйбл и Форду с экранированием города. Волос было вполне достаточно, но создание такой длинной нити требовало большого количества времени, и все, кто хотел помочь, действовали по плану, разбившись на команды.   
\- Я так рад, что ты встала на ноги, - Форд гладил рыжеволосую девушку по плечу. - Ты уверена, что не хочешь ещё немного отдохнуть?   
\- Наотдыхалась уже, - буркнула Вэнди. - На год вперёд выспалась...   
Несмотря на её заверения, выглядела она посредственно. Под её глазами залегли синяки, а сама она так исхудала, что казалось, дуновение ветра переломит её пополам.   
Мэйбл выбрала себе в напарницы Пасифику, а Вэнди осталась с Фордом. Дядя Стэн тоже присоединился вместе с Сусом, но они не могли оставить Хижину надолго, поэтому клеили дорожку из волос единорога прямо на рабочем месте.   
\- Вместо того, чтобы приклеивать волосы по отдельности, мы сначала склеим их вместе, - сказал Форд. - Сделаем клубок, и с ним обойдём Гравити Фолз!   
\- Фу, мерзко, - морщилась Пасифика, вывешивая дорожки из клея и волос сушиться. - Если это не сработает, я никогда не прощу тебе, что я этим занималась!   
\- Не ной, - Мэйбл деловито раскладывала волосы. Рядом стояли полные банки с клеем и те, что уже были пусты: работа продвигалась скоро.   
\- Мэйбл! - дверь Хижины распахнулась, и внутрь ворвался Гидеон, сжимая в руках какую-то распечатку. - Мэйбл, иди сюда скорее!   
\- Что такое? - девушка тут же бросила кисть и метнулась к Гидеону. - Что ты нашёл?   
Мальчик был так взбудоражен, что даже не обратил внимания на близость своей дамы сердца; дрожащими руками он распределил распечатки по столу.   
\- Я нашёл его!   
\- Что это? - Пасифика ткнула пальцем в изображение большой мерзкой мухи.   
\- Повелитель мора и язвы, покровитель чумы, муж душ грешных, - сказал Гидеон. - Король мух оскверняющих, Вельзевул.   
\- Ему поклонялись жители Ханаана, как верховному божеству, - прочитала Пасифика. - Найдены царские регалии с изображением мухи... Считалось, что именно он насылал мор и чуму.   
\- А вот ещё, - и Гидеон постучал по другой распечатке. - Имя Вельзевула предположительно имеет два корня: Баал-Зебуб, король мух, но есть ещё вариант, что часть имени является искажённым греческим "zabulus", что значит "дьявол". Таким образом, мы имеем дело с Баалом-дьяволом, королём демонов...   
\- Древнее божество в Гравити Фолз, - вздохнула Мэйбл. - Почему бы и нет, действительно.   
\- Но вот, что я ещё нашёл, - сказал Гидеон и снова начал читать: - "Охозия же упал чрез решётку с горницы своей, что в Самарии, и занемог. И послал послов, и сказал им: "Пойдите, спросите у Вельзевула, божества Аккаронского: выздоровею ли я от сей болезни?" Тогда Ангел Господень сказал Илии Фесвитянину: встань, пойди навстречу посланным от царя Самарийского и скажи им: разве нет Бога в Израиле, что вы идете вопрошать Вельзевула, божество Аккаронское? За это так говорит Яхве: с постели, на которую ты лёг, не сойдешь, но умрёшь."  
\- И что это значит? - спросила Пасифика.   
\- Помните, что я говорил вам про Яхве? Эти двое явно не в ладах друг с другом. Если Билл на самом деле то, что мы думаем, вероятно, то, что они с Диппером исчезли, входит в какой-то план, о котором Диппер нам по какой-то причине не сказал.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Да, фехтование - это не твоя сильная сторона, - сказал демон, стремительно отбивая мой неловкий выпад и приставляя кончик деревянного меча мне к горлу. - Ты что, в облаках витаешь?   
По пути мимо Сьерра-Невада он смог смастерить более приемлемые деревянные мечи, выстругав их при помощи моего ножа, и мы уже с ними не расставались. Найдя мою верховую езду уже достаточно удовлетворительной, демон принялся гонять меня по части оружия, и на каждом привале он заставлял меня здорово побегать, прежде чем позволить мне сесть и насладиться отдыхом. Но и на этом не заканчивались тренировки - Билл мог напасть внезапно, и в мою задачу входило быстро отреагировать и вытащить меч, иногда - отбить пару выпадов, попытаться атаковать. В каждом месте, которое мы проезжали, демон объяснял мне все тактические преимущества и недостатки.   
\- Человек, стоящий выше, всегда будет в преимуществе, - говорил он. - Ты наверняка устанешь махать мечом где-то вверху, пытаясь достать до горла противника, находящегося на пригорке, а вот ему тыкать вниз будет очень удобно. Это же касается не только одиночных боёв, но и отрядов, и армий. Положение в долине между холмами считается невыгодным, можно сказать, это ловушка. По этой же причине разбойники обычно прячутся по сторонам дороги там, где обочина выше, в лесах... Да не озирайся ты так, - упрекнул он меня. - Я - твой разбойничий радар.  
Я хмыкнул. Лесов вокруг пока не было, солнечная Испания радовала наш глаз полями и лугами, а древесные массивы начинались вплотную у Сьерра-Невада.  
\- Интересно, как там отец-инквизитор? - спросил я, представляя себе опухшую рожу Торквемады. - Приложил я его всё-таки неслабо, постарался на славу.   
\- Не сомневайся, он найдёт, что сказать прихожанам, - заверил меня Билл. Я выдохнул. Было так жарко, что я прекрасно понимал, почему существует сиеста... Мы накрыли лошадей плащами - попон у нас не было, а сами укрыли голову рубашками. Биллу было полегче - его светлая голова не нагревалась так сильно, да и в целом он меньше страдал от жары, чем я - одно слово, деревяшка. Мы останавливались у крошечных ручьев, что бежали с гор, и пили из них прозрачную воду - вкусную, чистую, такую ледяную, что казалось, она сейчас загустеет, несмотря на палящие солнечные лучи. Лошади макали свои морды в звенящий поток и фыркали - им тоже было приятно, а мы мочили ноги и головы.   
\- Я, кажется, даже загорел немного, - заметил я, - странно, я же накрылся рубахой.   
\- Ультрафиолет рассеивается, - пожал плечами Билл. - Вот если ты весь оденешься - другое дело, а зонтик из одежды тебя не спасёт, - и он ткнул холодным пальцем в мою голую грудь. - О, скоро мышцы нарастишь. Может быть, - хихикнул Сайфер.   
Я оглядел себя. Нет, это только в комиксах Стив Роджерс наращивает себе груду мышц и живёт припеваючи, а я был всего лишь неделю с лишним в Средневековье и едва ли прибавил в весе - увы, я всё ещё был довольно тощим высоким подростком.   
\- Ну, только не плачь, золотце, - демон похлопал меня мокрой ладонью по плечу. - Ещё пара недель, и будешь качком.   
\- Да отстань ты, - расстроенно отозвался я. - Хватит меня тыкать носом в то, что я абсолютно бесполезен...   
\- Зато ты быстро учишься, - ответил Билл. - И твоё знание истории меня приятно впечатляет.   
\- Какое-то время я хотел стать историком, - поделился я. - Но как-то не сложилось... Вернее, я сейчас больше озабочен аномалиями в Гравити Фолз... А конкретно сейчас я озабочен тем, чтобы вернуться домой!   
\- Будет тебе дом, - заверил меня Сайфер. - Воспринимай это, как курс повышения квалификации. Смертельно опасный, - и он брызнул в меня водой.   
\- Ну, спасибо, - проворчал я.   
И мы двинулись дальше к Альмерии.   
\- Сейчас мы подъедем к городу Гуадикс, - сказал Билл. - Приглядись к нему повнимательнее - он очень древний, хотя не выглядит внушительно.   
\- Я ничего не знаю про этот город, - я пожал плечами.   
\- Он был основан ещё во времена древних римлян, - ответил мне демон. - Просто присмотрись к нему.   
Гуадикс напоминал свалку песчаных коробочков, которые лепились друг на друга, словно куличи в песочнице. Над городом стояло жаркое марево; выгоревшие крыши громоздились одна на другую, словно спинки жучков, замерших под палящим солнцем.   
\- Почему мы отправились в Альмерию? - спросил я. - Почему не в Малагу?  
\- Хороший вопрос, ботаник, - ухмыльнулся Билл. - Малага - ближайший к Гранаде порт. Но оттуда большинство рейсов идёт в Гибралтар, и труднее будет найти корабль до Италии. К тому же, если инквизиторы и будут нас искать, то прежде всего там.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул я. - А этот город - что в нём такого?   
\- Не особо впечатляет, да?   
Я заметил, что из-под земли, словно грибы, тут и там торчат трубы.   
\- Это что?..   
\- Местные жители с самых древних времен не строили себе жильё в полном смысле этого слова, а выдалбливали и выкапывали его. Это печные трубы, - объяснил Билл. - Они живут под землёй. Это и есть настоящий Гуадикс - город-муравейник. Ну, каково тебе? Хотелось бы здесь жить?   
Меня передёрнуло. Теперь стоящие наверху надстройки действительно напоминали мне муравейник - с копошащимися в нём полуслепыми людьми-муравьями, людьми-червями, людьми-кротами.   
\- Нравится, да? - улыбнулся Билл.   
\- Поехали отсюда, - я пришпорил коня, переходя в галоп. На сердце было тяжко - неприятное впечатление оставил Гуадикс.   
Мы миновали город, не став останавливаться в нём на ночлег. Билл всё больше агитировал меня спать днём, в жару, а ночью ехать, но так как мы уже подъезжали к Альмерии, мне не хотелось перестраивать свой хоть сколько-то наладившийся график.   
Альмерия оказалась настолько прекрасна, насколько уныл был Гуадикс: великолепный город, утопающий в зелени и увенчанный короной белоснежной крепости. Голубые волны Альмерийского залива баюкали множество разных шлюпок и лодчонок, привечающих в гавани идущие величественные каравеллы и бригантины.   
\- Вах! - восторженно воскликнул я, наблюдая с высоты холма за городом. - Как тут здорово!   
\- Наслаждайся, пока мы не спустимся вниз, в суету сует, - фыркнул Билл; кажется, его красота пейзажа ничуть не тронула. Я пихнул его в плечо.   
\- Да ладно. Это будет моё первое в жизни морское приключение!   
\- Мои поздравления, Сосенка, - иронично откликнулся Сайфер. - Но спешу напомнить, так как по легенде это я твой слуга, мне, скорее всего, придётся драить палубы, пока ты будешь пить Пина Коладу в лучшей каюте...   
\- Ну-ну, - улыбнулся я. - Я не дам тебя в обиду. Не дрейфь! Пойдём искать корабль?   
\- Чем искать самим, лучше доверить это тем, кто хочет подзаработать, - хмыкнул демон, пришпорил лошадь и поскакал вниз, в город. Я последовал за ним.   
Выяснить, что он имел в виду, мне удалось в траттории. Мы отдали своих лошадей, так как они нам больше не были нужны, и со своей поклажей устроились на террасе. Билл за какие-то гроши взял огромную кружку пива и принялся охлаждаться, я ограничился ледяным сидром. Еда и питьё были вдвойне приятны, когда их употребляешь не верхом на лошади, а на твёрдой земле после долгой поездки. Билл какое-то время высматривал что-то в толпе, а потом свистнул и поманил пальцем. Я пригляделся.   
Мы устроились на террасе не зря.   
\- Видишь это? - спросил Билл мальчишку лет десяти, который бегал среди толпы, выискивая заработок или какого-нибудь невнимательного богача, готового оставить свой кошелёк без присмотра. Демон показывал парню серебряную монетку мелкого достоинства, но в глазах ребёнка всё равно загорелся несвойственный такому возрасту интерес. Сайфер великодушно кинул монетку ребёнку, и та блестящей рыбкой нырнула ему прямо в ладоши.   
\- А это видишь? - спросил Билл, уже тайком показывая золотую монету. Я недовольно посмотрел на него - деньгами сорить собирается, проклятый?  
\- Найдёшь для меня и моего хозяина хороший корабль с добрым капитаном, который идёт до Генуи, - велел демон. - Будем ждать тебя вот на этом постоялом дворе. Есть у тебя честный капитан на примете?   
\- Найду обязательно, - закивал мальчишка, не сводя глаз с монеты. Демон дал ещё немного полюбоваться золотом и спрятал монету обратно, и юнец исчез в толпе.   
\- Что-то мне не нравится это дело - доверять поиск корабля оборванцу, - заметил я.   
\- Будь уверен, он так расстарается - мы бы и сами не нашли ничего лучше, - ответил демон. - Так делается здесь, в этом времени. А тебе нужно подучить итальянский, Сосенка.   
Я закатил глаза.   
\- Язык за языком...   
\- Да ладно. С испанским много чего есть схожего, а ты быстро учишься.   
\- Да, пары дней мне достаточно, чтобы суметь сносно переговорить с прохожим, - вздохнул я. - Я даже не сразу замечаю, если говорю с тобой на немецком, а не на английском... Но мне не нравится начинать, а затем словно бросать на полпути. Давай мы доучим и испанский, и итальянский выучим на приличном уровне, а?   
\- Зубрила, - беззлобно откликнулся Билл.   
На Альмерию медленно опускался вечер. Я любовался отсюда огнями, освещавшими корабли - на западе ещё сверкали отблески солнца, садящегося за горизонт, и тёплые закатные блики раскрашивали светлые стены домов, как цветные брызги на тёмном полотне сумеречных теней.   
\- Красиво, - пробормотал я, уютно устроившись на груди демона и любуясь закатом. Билл что-то согласно буркнул, положив руку мне на плечо и присосавшись к кружке с пивом. Порт был полон умиротворения - все дневные заботы были переделаны, люди шли домой, готовили ужин, встречались с семьёй... На кораблях капитаны и команды готовились к дальним поездкам или радовались завершению пути, на суше менялы и купцы подсчитывали свою прибыль, в трактирах зажигались свечи и жарились целые тушки свиней или ягнят, чтобы накормить работяг. Спускалась прохлада.   
Я вспоминал об оставленной мной семье. Если бы Мэйбл была рядом со мной... Я думал о ней каждый день. С ней было бы гораздо проще, как и всегда, неразделимые близнецы Пайнс... Но ещё я бы хотел ей показать всё то, что увидел. Средневековье, конечно, не было так безнадёжно прекрасно, как описывалось, наверное, в женских романах, но помимо смертельной опасности и боли от тренировок я увидел и испытал кучу замечательных вещей. К тому же, узнал получше Билла. Демон, конечно, частенько раздражает, но, может, теперь я бы смог оправдать некоторые его действия, в какой-то мере понять... Несмотря на всю свою идеальность и голову, под завязку забитую знаниями, он был словно обиженный и непонятый ребёнок. Доверять ему полностью я всё ещё не мог, как никто не смог бы доверить ребёнку управление самолётом, но вполне мог назвать его товарищем. Он многого не говорит, преследует какие-то свои цели, и я явно ещё многого не знаю, но по крайней мере, он меня ещё не предавал.   
Только за это я готов был сказать ему спасибо, пусть он и закинул нас в Средневековье.   
\- Эй, Сосенка, - Билл махнул рукой. - Пойдём внутрь. Малец нас уж как-нибудь разыщет, а если ты налюбовался, то...   
\- Что, рука устала? - усмехнулся я. Демон поднял бровь.   
\- Нет, просто ты воняешь. Хочу тебя искупать.   
\- Ах ты сукин сын, - я пихнул его в плечо. - Ладно, пошли. Я и сам вымыться хочу. Ох уж это грязное вонючее Средневековье...   
Горячая вода стоила недёшево. Никакого газопровода или электрических плит не было, поэтому мы роскошествовали во вскипячённой на дровах воде, что и сказать - сорили деньгами. Достался нам и кусок мыла - приятный бонус, разве что пахло оно весьма посредственно.   
В ванную залезли оба, благо размеры деревянной кадки позволяли.   
\- Мне кажется, у меня сейчас кости размягчатся, - выдавил Билл. - Я сейчас сварюсь.   
\- Кто первый не выдержит, тот сопля, - тут же сказал я, скребя ногтями по плечам. Билл кинул в меня мылом и погрузился в горячую воду по самый нос, недовольно булькая, но, видимо, сдаваться не желал.   
\- Было бы здорово, если бы плащаница дала нам достаточно сил, чтобы мы перемахнули сразу в будущее, - мечтательно сказал я. - Как ты думаешь, сколько мы получим?   
\- Всё зависит от обстоятельств, - пробулькал Сайфер. - Я всегда оставляю себе немножечко сил на всякие фокусы, но надеюсь, что мы получим хотя бы лет триста. Плащаница, конечно, не кровавая жертва, но и не фигня какая-нибудь.   
\- Захватить, может быть, что-нибудь на память, - задумался я. - Ой, или нельзя?   
\- Пффт! - Билл только отмахнулся. - Забей. Пусть с этим полиция времени разбирается, мне вообще пофиг...   
\- Действительно, - согласился я. - Я уже утащил с собой меч и одежду из прошлого столетия... Может, оставить себе меч?   
\- Оставь, только научись им пользоваться, - поморщился Билл. - И если убьёшь кого-нибудь, не забывай вытирать от крови лезвие!   
Я обхватил себя руками, передёрнувшись.   
\- Всё ещё переживаешь за того парня в четырнадцатом веке? - спросил демон, подсаживаясь ближе ко мне. Я кивнул.   
\- Я не ожидал, что я кого-то убью, Билл... Я не думал, что мне хватит духа...   
\- Ну, тебе больше повезло, поэтому будем считать это несчастным случаем, - пожал плечами Сайфер. - В следующий раз подсекай ноги. С большой вероятностью мы попадём в разные края мира, и возможно, в период восемнадцатого, девятнадцатого и двадцатого веков. Тебе ещё многому нужно будет научиться, Диппер.   
\- Когда ты серьёзен, ты зовёшь меня Диппером, - заметил я. Билл улыбнулся.   
\- Ну-ка повернись. Я тебе спинку потру.   
\- Что, серьёзно? - удивился я.   
\- Хочу на твои татуировки взглянуть, - кивнул демон. - Давай, поворачивайся. Не волнуйся, убивать не буду.   
Я повернулся и ощутил слабое покалывание от пальцев Билла - снимал наведённую им иллюзию. Ноготь демона прочертил по моим позвонкам, словно следуя за узором, и меня пробрала дрожь. Лёгкий испуг, почти алогичный - вдруг он сейчас вонзит мне нож в спину, или..?   
По моему плечу мазнули волосы - Билл прижался лбом к моей лопатке.   
\- Жаааарко... - простонал он. - Что, испугался?   
\- Нет, щекотно просто, - я покраснел и ткнул его кулаком в макушку.   
\- Ах, щекотно, - прошептал он мне на ухо, и через мгновение его пальцы пробежались по моим бокам. Я завизжал и забрызгал в него водой.   
\- Отвали, тупой демон!   
Сайфер расхохотался и отплыл от меня.   
\- Я помню, что ты боишься щекотки, - смахивая воду с лица, произнёс он. - Как не воспользоваться таким моментом?   
\- Легко и просто, - огрызнулся я. - Взять и не пользоваться! Я доверял тебе! Ты был мне как брат! - и я драматично приложил ладонь ко лбу. - Как ты мог... Теперь между нами всё кончено.   
Билл фыркнул.   
\- А между нами что-то было?   
\- Ну, ты чмокнул меня один раз, - припомнил я. - Когда забрал мою травинку.   
\- Я случайно, - Билл пожал плечами. - Всё, теперь никаких прикосновений.   
\- Эх, - я вздохнул. - А я бы от массажа не отказался... У меня всё ещё болит тело. Но я уже привык к сёдлам, соломенным постелям и кошмарной еде, так что потерплю. Хорошо же просто остановиться, наконец, и отдохнуть...   
Я сполз пониже.   
\- Ну, я могу тебе по спине потоптаться, - предложил демон. Я прикрыл глаза.   
\- Разве ты не знаешь всё на свете? Неужели не умеешь делать массаж?   
\- Кому бы я его, по-твоему, делал? - иронично отозвался Билл. - Представляешь себе такую картину: кучка сектантов с черепами и перевёрнутыми крестами молится, приносит кровавую жертву, вызывает демона из глубин ада, чтобы тот сделал кому-нибудь массаж? Это же бред.   
\- А потом научил верховой езде и фехтованию, - подхватил я, брызнув в него.   
\- Я демон, дарующий победу королям, - с долей высокомерия отозвался Билл. - Вероятно, демоны, почувствовавшие своё призвание в медицине, умеют делать массаж. Хочешь кого-нибудь призвать?   
\- Это какой-то дурацкий разговор, - признался я. - Я просто устал.   
Билл улыбнулся и брызнул в меня водой.

***

Наутро Билл разбудил меня ещё до рассвета.   
\- Собирайся, - шепнул он мне. - Давай, поднимай свою задницу, Сосенка! Мы выходим в море.   
\- Ммм? - я ещё не совсем проснулся и не желал расставаться с тёплой постелью. Холодное утро в Альмерии схватило меня своими цепкими коготками.   
\- Отличная быстроходная каракка, - сказал демон, взваливая на себя сумки. - Поторопись и одевайся, если хочешь успеть немного поесть.   
Наскоро перекусив, мы двинулись в порт. Оказалось, что Билл уже сбегал и договорился обо всём с капитаном ещё до моего пробуждения, так как корабль был недалеко. Выторговав хорошее местечко, Билл вернулся за мной и вещами.   
"Молодец."   
Демон буквально расцвёл.   
\- Отплываем с минуты на минуту, - объявил боцман, поторапливая нас, и мы поспешили занять свою каюту.   
\- Это хорошее местечко? - с сомнением спросил я, сбрасывая мешки вниз.   
\- А что тебя не устраивает? - с невинным видом спросил Билл. Я вздохнул.   
\- Я уж думал, что после ночёвки в Дрездене хуже ничего быть не может, но ты постарался.   
Каюта оказалась довольно тесной каморкой. Одно крохотное оконце, сундук и плетеный гамак вместо постели, да образ Девы Марии в уголке под потолком - вот и всё, что ждало нас ближайшие дней пять - это был минимум, за который быстроходная каракка могла добраться от Альмерии до Генуи.   
\- Значит, мы будем путешествовать около недели, - сказал Билл, устраиваясь в гамаке. - Это отличная возможность! Капитан торопится, надеется дойти до Генуи до начала летних бурь, поэтому есть хороший шанс, что мы не попадём в шторм. Через три дня мы ненадолго остановимся в Барселоне, а затем мгновенно доберёмся до Генуи. Погода спокойная, так что во время путешествия мы сможем потренироваться бою на мечах, а шаткая поверхность послужит тебе утяжелителем.   
Я вздохнул.   
\- Знаешь, твой оптимизм иногда меня бесит, Билл, - и я спихнул его с гамака. - Нужно попросить для тебя хоть матрас какой-нибудь... Не спать же тебе на полу, в самом деле.   
\- Обычно это так и происходит, да я и не сплю, - напомнил мне Билл, уворачиваясь. - Но меня правда трогает твоя забота о моём бренном теле. Ну что, пойдём, осмотрим корабль?   
Мы переместили вещи в сундук, стоявший в каюте, и вышли обратно на палубу. Корабль был не очень большой, но красивый - "Hija Da La Mar", "Дочь Моря", как сказал мне Билл. Трёхмачтовая каракка словно выплыла из фильмов о морских приключениях - резная корма, такелаж и даже фигура обнажённой женщины, глядящей вдаль, под бушпритом. Мы с Биллом поднялись на корму - с высоты корабля было отлично видно весь порт. Команда уже начала готовиться к отплытию - отвязывались канаты, поднимались трапы. Так как "Дочь Моря" была небольшой караккой, её размеры позволяли ей пришвартоваться у пристани, а не бросать якорь на глубине, как это делали огромные каравеллы. С большим удовольствием я заметил и пушки на корабле, и даже ветряную мельницу.   
Нам пришлось отойти, чтобы не мешать матросам выполнять свою работу. Паруса быстро наполнились воздухом, и каракка резво побежала прочь из порта, навстречу утреннему солнцу.   
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - спросил Билл, провожая взглядом уплывающую вдаль Альмерию.   
\- Мне радостно, - выдохнул я, смотря на бурлящие за кораблем серо-бирюзовые волны. - Но я взволнован. Никогда до этого не плавал на таких кораблях.   
\- Узнаешь много всего, - пообещал мне Билл.


	21. Chapter 21

Однако и мечты мои были разбиты вдребезги. Рассчитывал ли я на спокойное путешествие по волнам Балеарского моря?.. Этим надеждам не суждено было оправдаться. Как только мы отошли от берега на приличное расстояние, корабль начало довольно резво качать, и я свалился с жесточайшим приступом морской болезни. Ни о каких тренировках не могло идти и речи. Выблевав за борт весь свой завтрак, я теперь категорически отказывался от пищи и только пил воду маленькими порциями. По моему лицу текли слёзы вперемешку с соплями - как говорится, с подводной лодки, а в данном случае - с каракки - никуда не денешься, и я отлично понимал, что такое времяпрепровождение меня ждёт ещё неделю.   
\- Потерпи немного, - Билл, чтобы его чёрт побрал, совсем не разделял моих страданий. - Потом привыкнешь немного и легче станет.   
\- Билл, - хрипло умолял я его. - Давай слезем в Барселоне с этого проклятого корабля и сядем на лошадей! Я клянусь тебе, я люблю лошадей!   
Часть команды сопровождала меня насмешками, другие понимали, что такое первый раз на парусном корабле, сочувствовали мне и пытались приободрить. Другие пассажиры не показывались на палубе, разве что какой-то гонец, который сновал по кораблю и всё разглядывал - я окрестил его так из-за большого фазаньего пера, торчащего из его шапки; ещё был тучный купец, старый друг капитана - они часто разговаривали вместе, а остальные пассажиры, если они и были, то сидели в каютах.   
\- Это дело привычки, - уверял меня демон. - Качка совсем небольшая! Скоро привыкнешь. Как же тебя плющит, Сосенка...   
В пути он пытался меня отвлечь тем, что обучал меня по очереди испанскому и итальянскому. Схожесть этих языков сыграла со мной злую шутку, и я их, бывало, путал.  
На второй день мне и вправду стало полегче - а может быть, просто волнение уменьшилось, и палуба под моими ногами не так сильно шаталась. Билл покормил меня луковой похлёбкой - твёрдую пищу я воспринимать решительно не желал, - и моё состояние немного пришло в норму. Конечно, в ближайшие дни тренировки нам не светили, зато я обрёл интересного собеседника в лице того самого купца - синьора Домингеса. Тот, найдя благодарного слушателя, в благодушном настроении делился со мной разными историями о морских плаваниях.   
\- Это нормально, что в первый раз тебе так плохо, - гудел он. - Когда я в первый раз сел на корабль, он был гораздо меньше, а волны - гораздо больше! Я был тогда почти того же возраста, что и ты, был помощником счетовода. Я вёл бухгалтерский учёт небольшой компании и помогал сводить концы с концами. А потом мы познакомились с Педро! - и синьор Домингес махнул рукой в сторону капитана. - В тот момент мы оба были ещё юнцами. Я предложил ему подзаработать, ну, знаешь, такая небольшая сделка, которую необязательно регламентировать, - и он мне подмигнул. - Педро покупал в различных частях света различные вещи для различных людей... И вскоре в нашей торговой компании начался прилив покупателей, которые узнали, что у нас можно найти итальянские вина, французские ликёры... Конечно, это было дороже! Но быстрее, чем обычная доставка сушей, и не проходит таможню. Потом мы стали пытать и другие способы заработать.   
Я слушал о том, как купец рассказывал о своих лазейках в законе. Билл тем временем больше времени проводил с капитаном судна, узнавая подробности управления судном. Кажется, даже всезнающий демон на самом деле знал далеко не всё. К концу дня я уже заметил его болтающимся где-то наверху грот-мачты: его фигура почти терялась в вышине, и я мог отличить его от других только по золотистой шевелюре.   
\- Слуга твой способный, - заметил синьор Домингес. - Бывалый, видимо. Я бы его нанял.   
Я помотал головой.   
\- Это не только мой слуга. Это мой учитель и друг. Я никак не могу его вам оставить...   
\- Учитель? - спросил Домингес. - Не слышал о такой практике.   
\- Наверное, я неверно выразился, - я не помнил, можно ли было нанимать учителей в Средние века, поэтому принялся выкручиваться, как всегда. - Это не столько мой слуга, сколько мой помощник.   
\- А откуда вы? - поинтересовался купец.  
\- Из... Англии, - сказал я. - Довольно отдалённого места. Родители послали нас путешествовать по миру, и чтобы Билл сопровождал меня и учил всему, что есть на свете.   
\- Это хорошо, - одобрил купец. - Опасно для такого молодого юноши, как вы, но полезно. И чему учит вас ваш помощник?   
\- Всяким языкам, - охотно поделился я. - Ещё фехтованию. Но я не очень хорош в военном искусстве.   
\- У каждого человека есть своё предназначение, - сказал синьор Домингес, - и не все мужчины должны быть хороши в бою. Кто-то посвящает свою жизнь служению богу, - и он перекрестился. - А кто-то должен торговать.   
\- Я думаю, мне ближе наука, - отозвался я.   
"Билл, спустись, пожалуйста. Я есть хочу..."   
Демон замер на верхней рее, и я уже было испугался, что он по-киношному спрыгнет вниз, провернув парочку сальто, но Билл споро полез вниз.   
\- Как ты? - спросил он, спустившись на палубу. Я кивнул. Мой мозг уже, видимо, начинал воспринимать корабль как что-то недвижимое, а всё море просто колыхалось вокруг.   
\- Встать можешь? - демон протянул мне руку. Я поднялся, подавив приступ тошноты.  
\- Что ты делал там, наверху?  
\- Предавался своим собственным воспоминаниям, - уклонился от прямого ответа Сайфер. - Чего ты хочешь есть?   
\- Я, конечно, уже устал от лукового супа, но желудок требует насыщения.  
\- Ладно, сбегаю в камбуз, - кивнул демон.   
\- Ваш господин обмолвился, что вы хороши в искусстве фехтования, - произнёс синьор Домингес. - Что вы скажете, если я заключу пари против вас?   
Билл едва заметно ущипнул меня, впрочем, купец был довольно вежлив: слугу о споре можно было бы и не спрашивать, достаточно заключить пари вместе с его хозяином. Я неуверенно посмотрел на синьора.   
\- Какого рода пари вы хотите заключить? Зачем?   
\- А вам не хотелось бы развлечься? - вопросом на вопрос ответил купец. - Дело в том, что мы с Педро как раз недавно разговаривали о его боевых навыках. Из меня, видите, боец никакой, а Педро хвастался, что он однажды бился сразу один против пятерых!   
\- Бойцу такого мастерства я ничего не могу противопоставить, - смиренно отозвался Билл.   
\- Но если я поставлю против вас... Пять к одному золотому, - прищурился купец.   
\- Вы можете ставить сколько угодно, господин, - ответил Билл. - Ведь вы ничем не рискуете, а я попадаю в неловкое положение и вынужден буду проиграть золотой своего хозяина...   
Я понимал, что демон лукавит, и был готов поставить на него один золотой - терять было действительно немного.   
\- Билл, почему бы не попробовать? - невинно спросил я. - В тренировках со мной ты ведь не можешь показать своего мастерства, так продемонстрируй мне его в спарринге с достойным противником.   
\- Схожу за супом, - буркнул демон.   
\- А я пока позову Педро, - решил купец и отправился на мостик, рассказывать своему другу-капитану о заключённом пари.   
"Билл, ты уверен в себе?"   
"Я - дарующий победу королям и приносящий удачу в войнах," - затвердил старую песню демон. - "В моей власти все науки и искусства мира!"   
"Угу... Кроме массажа," - ехидно отозвался я.   
"Я владею всеми боевыми техниками!" - сердито прошипел демон. Я понял, что он заводится и теперь хочет покрасоваться.  
Я расположился на лесенке в ожидании своего супа и предстоящего зрелища. Солнце уже прошло половину своего пути и начинало клониться к закату, и я предвкушал вечернюю прохладу в противовес жгучему солёному ветру - теперь я понимал, что имели в виду писатели, говоря о просоленных насквозь моряках, а ведь это был всего лишь второй день!   
\- День добрый! - гаркнул капитан, Педро Веласкес, отчего я вздрогнул. Он грохнул своей мощной пятернёй по моему плечу, и я пошатнулся, нервно рассмеявшись - у капитана была тяжёлая рука. Невольно возникали сомнения, что Билл, пусть и высокий, и ловкий, как кошка, выстоит против такого мощного, рослого человека. Щека капитана Веласкеса была рассечена коротким, но глубоким шрамом, опускавшем уголок его рта, из-за чего его выражение лица выглядело вечно рассерженным, но глаза у него были весёлые, пусть и жёсткие.  
\- Где этот смельчак! - капитана переполнял боевой задор. Он снял верхнюю одежду и остался в одной рубашке и штанах. - Это ваш слуга так заинтересовал синьора Домингеса? На чём он предпочитает биться?   
\- А что вы можете предложить? - быстро нашёлся я.   
\- На корабле есть оружейная, - ответил капитан Веласкес. - Всё, что ваш товарищ пожелает себе выбрать.   
"Что ты хочешь выбрать себе в качестве оружия?" - спросил я демона.   
"Ммм... Парные мечи," - отозвался он. - "Погоди, я сам выберу. Тебе с хлебом принести?"   
"Ага."  
\- Думаю, он предпочтёт парные мечи, - вслух сказал я, сделав вид, что я задумался. - Но позвольте ему самому выбрать.   
\- Так и быть, - согласился Педро.   
Билл появился на палубе, вынырнув с кружкой бульона, и с видом заботливой мамочки передал мне еду. Они с капитаном направились в оружейную, и я не мог не содрогнуться, когда увидел, насколько маленьким и беззащитным кажется Билл рядом с капитаном Веласкесом. Однако спор уже заключён, и я как раз жал руку синьору Домингесу, ставя один свой золотой против уже десяти его.   
Капитан остался при своём оружии - слегка изогнутой, мощной сабле, гарда которой полностью закрывала кисть руки. Билл вышел с двумя довольно длинными клинками - прямыми и тонкими, легкими, с щегольской рукоятью - почему-то я знал, что он выберет что-то изукрашенное.  
Место у палубы расчистилось: матросы забрались на ванты, собираясь поглазеть, убрали канаты, лежавшие на палубе, а из кают на шум вылезли и другие люди.   
Билл отточенным щегольским движением взмахнул одним из мечей, капитан встал в стойку. Никто из них не торопился.   
\- До чего мы ведём бой, капитан? - крикнул Сайфер.   
\- Пока один из соперников не окажется обезоружен, - усмехнулся Веласкес. - Или на лопатках!   
\- Договорились, - демон ответил капитану ядовитой усмешкой и ринулся в атаку.   
Я не успел даже открыть рта - произошёл стремительный обмен ударами - только лязгнул металл, и вот они уже поменялись местами, отпрянув в стороны. Я уткнулся в свою чашку с супом, но вместе с тем мной завладевал страх - вдруг Билла ранят? Или случайно убьют? Да, конечно, он мастер боевых искусств, дарующий победу и всё такое, но я и Мэйбл уже одолели его однажды. И зачем я только согласился на этот спор...   
"Не волнуйся, Сосенка. На мне не будет ни царапины."   
Голос демона раздался в моей голове, и сердце у меня ёкнуло. Я уже видел что-то похожее в "Игре Престолов", так что эти пафосные фразы в меня надежду не вселяли.   
Демон прощупывал оборону противника, кружа вокруг него и нанося стремительные удары. Капитан, чтобы немного уравнять шансы, достал кинжал и действовал им в паре со своей саблей, парируя атаки Сайфера, когда тот пытался воспользоваться своим арсенальным преимуществом.   
Ещё одна атака, и левый клинок Билла заскользил по кривому лезвию сабли, неумолимо падая в захват гарды, но меч извернулся, падая рукоятью вправо; и Сайфер выставил второй клинок вперёд, перехватывая им саблю: мечи Билла перекрестились, и его кулак с силой ударил по кинжалу капитана, стремясь выбить оружие из руки. Однако Веласкес держал рукоять крепко: по инерции, заданной ударом Билла, его кисть со стремительной ловкостью развернулась, свистнуло лезвие - и Билл с сумасшедшей гибкостью выгнулся назад, пропуская атаку над своей головой. Сабля капитана тут же нависла над демоном, словно пользуясь его уязвимой позой, но Билл поймал её в тиски, словно предугадав движения, зажав своими мечами спереди и сзади. Капитан почти машинально дёрнул оружие на себя и потянул Сайфера за собой; и они словно отпрянули друг от друга.   
Я чуть не лишился чувств, пока длился этот обмен мастерством - я едва успевал понимать, что происходило, и каждый раз мне казалось, что сейчас Сайфера зарежут, как свинью на праздник. Господи, они бьются настоящим оружием.   
Тем временем капитан пошёл в атаку. Отбив его стремительный выпад, Билл чуть не открылся перед его кинжалом: замелькали мечи, парируя размашистые, мощные удары сабли; Билл уходил вбок, падал и атаковал, словно змея, так быстро, что я не успевал следить. Казалось, он мог ощетиниваться своими мечами из любого положения, окружая себя стеной из перекрещенных клинков. Капитан ему не уступал - вертелся, словно волчок, несмотря на свою мощную комплекцию, и вкупе с его силой его атаки представляли собой непрерывно сыпящую волну тяжёлых, хлестких ударов.   
\- Как бьются! - восторженно сказал синьор Домингес. - Любовался бы вечно! Ну что, уже не боитесь за свой золотой?   
Я просто пытался успокоиться, пока капитан непрерывно пытался прикончить моего демона. Как можно обезоружить своего соперника такими ударами? Лично я не представлял, как можно остановить с такой скоростью летящий к горлу меч.   
Сайфер отскочил от капитана, истинно красуясь и раззадоривая соперника ещё больше. Я присмотрелся и увидел на загорелой щеке Веласкеса тонкую царапину - демон буквально дразнил своего оппонента. Капитан приблизился, выставив перед собою саблю, и Билл нарочито расслабленно шлёпнул по ней кончиком меча, словно пренебрежительно. В этот момент я готов был его убить: потому что мне казалось, дальше наращивать темп боя решительно некуда, но демону, видимо, и этого было мало. "И это всё, на что вы способны?" - словно говорил он, и в его глазах просто сиял боевой азарт и наслаждение смертельной гонкой.   
Капитан нахмурился, но на провокацию демона не поддался. Его атаки стали более продуманные, более сложные - и более яростные. Я уже почти не различал их движений: вот меч Билла подныривает под руку капитана, метя в беззащитное горло, а вот сабля высекла искры, столкнувшись с перекрещенными клинками; вот Билл отскакивает назад, а вот он крутится, перехватывая в полёте свистящие лезвия и нанося удар синхронно обоими мечами.   
Ещё немного, и моё сердце не выдержало бы.  
Билл снова отскочил, крутанув мечи в руках: теперь он держал их рукоятью вперёд, словно жертвенные кинжалы, и через мгновение я понял, почему - скрестив их перед собой и мощным двойным ударом отбросив удар капитана вверх, он поднырнул под его рукой и прижался к его спине грудью, приставив клинок к горлу Веласкеса.   
\- Сдаётесь, капитан?   
\- Чёрт тебя дери, - досадливо воскликнул Веласкес, опуская саблю. - И где же ты так биться научился?!   
\- Везде, - туманно ответил демон, отступая и улыбаясь.   
\- Домингес, - окликнул купца капитан. - Чтобы я ещё раз выставил себя вот так на посмешище!   
\- Ничего не знаю, друг, - развёл руками толстяк. - Я поставил на тебя десять золотых!   
\- Это было тяжело, капитан. Как ни крути, у вас были все шансы на победу, - сказал Билл.   
\- Не льсти мне, мальчик, шансов было пополам, и ты забрал всё, - пожурил демона капитан, пока синьор Домингес отсчитывал мне мои десять золотых. - И я вижу, как хорошо ты владеешь своим телом - я взмок как пёс, а ты даже не вспотел!   
Демон поспешно приложил рукав ко лбу.   
\- Это восточные техники управления энергией, - оправдался он.   
\- Ну, ваш друг и вправду нечто! - сказал синьор Домингес. - Но за такое зрелище и десяти золотых не жалко!   
\- Это был хороший бой, спасибо, - поблагодарил Билл. - Я получил настоящее удовольствие.   
Мой несчастный суп уже давно остыл, пока я глазел на бой демона и капитана. Я стыдливо захватил чашку и поспешил убраться в каюту, пока Билл принимал заслуженную похвалу.   
Да, пожалуй, так страшно мне ещё никогда не было. Это было как кино с хорошо поставленной сценой, но в отличие от фильма, где ты точно знаешь - главный герой не пострадает, я не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, постоянно сидел как на иголках, думая, что Билла убьют - снесут ему пол головы, и нет больше моего демона.   
\- Я ему поддавался, - послышался голос за моей спиной.   
\- Хотел бы я этому верить, - нервно произнёс я, поднося кружку с супом ко рту и делая несколько глотков.   
\- Тебе придётся, - сказал Билл. - Это ты заключил пари, а не я.   
\- Больше никаких пари, - твёрдо ответил я.   
\- Ты волновался? - улыбнулся демон.   
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Если ты умрёшь - как я вернусь домой? - вспылил я. Улыбка демона погасла.   
\- Сам виноват. Я не мог опозорить капитана на глазах у его команды, нужно было подержать его хотя бы минут двадцать, - сухо ответил он.   
Я вздохнул.   
\- Извини. Я испугался за тебя, это правда. Я дурак.   
Я лёг в гамак и уставился на образ Девы Марии. Было в этом что-то неправильное...   
Билл вынул из моих рук кружку и допил бульон.   
\- Хватит мучаться. Пойдём, развеемся, хочешь? Заберёмся наверх грот-мачты, м?   
\- Там качает... - с сомнением отозвался я.  
\- Зато ветер! И всё море видно, - с наслаждением отозвался Билл.  
\- Что это? - иронично спросил я. - В злобном демоне, который хочет захватить и уничтожить мир, проснулся авантюрист?   
\- Не тебе осуждать мои способы развлекаться, мелкий, - отмахнулся Сайфер. - Пошли! Или боишься?   
Это уже было чересчур. Я затолкал своё головокружение куда подальше и решительно поднялся на палубу.   
\- Дамы вперёд, - вежливо пропустил меня Билл к такелажу, и я, крепко цепляясь за верёвки и стараясь не смотреть вниз, пополз наверх.   
Вы знаете, что такое ползти по болтающимся сеткам, которые прикреплены к раскачивающимся мачтам, которые, в конце концов, стоят на шатающемся в море корабле? Вас просто мотает из стороны в сторону, вверх и вниз, и для меня оставалось загадкой, как можно добровольно пойти работать матросом на корабль, когда в море поджидают такие адские условия.   
У грот-брамселя я остановился. Прямо у моего уха трепетал натянутый тугой парус, и я не смог удержаться и не дотронуться до него. На ощупь он был чрезвычайно гладкий, словно выщелоченный, высоленный, залоснившийся от солёного ветра, бурь и солнца. Внутри него гудел воздух, толкая огромный корабль вперёд.   
Билл уселся на рей и беспечно прислонился к мачте, игнорируя то, как я отчаянно цеплялся за ванты - кажется, ему качка была нипочём.   
\- Что такое? - спросил он меня, сощурив один глаз.   
\- Ты не свалишься? - прошипел я.   
\- Я чувствую себя вполне уверенно, - ответил он, закинув ногу на ногу. Я покосился вниз - палубы было почти не видно под перекрещенными петлями, канатами, парусами, реями и обмотками. Господи, как же высоко...   
\- Посмотри на себя, - продолжал он. - Ещё вчера ты валялся полумёртвый, а сейчас паришь, словно птица, высоко над поверхностью моря... Диппер, расслабься.   
Он коснулся моих напряжённых плеч, расправляя их, затем выгнулся, прыгнул ко мне на ванты и повис рядом - я взвизгнул от испуга, когда его лицо оказалось совсем рядом с моим.   
\- Перевернись, - сказал мне Билл. Его рука легла мне на пояс. - Не бойся, я держу.   
\- Почему тебе обязательно заставлять меня делать то, что я не хочу, - простонал я, жмурясь и пытаясь перевернуться, не отпуская при этом верёвок. Вечно меняющаяся паутина такелажа чавкала под нами, как бы выжидая, пока я упаду...   
\- Да не трясись ты! Просто развернись и посмотри.   
Я тяжело и неловко перевалился на другой бок; Билл, державшийся за ванты лишь одной рукою, второй крепко прижал меня к себе, удерживая моё равновесие. Передо мной раскрылось бесконечно сияющее голубое пространство моря. Солнце, сверкавшее в воде, щедрой рукой сыпало искры на волны, и только вдалеке, на краю горизонта, его блеск угасал и терялся в сиреневой туманной дымке.   
\- Зная твою тягу к прекрасному, могу ожидать, что тебе понравится, - проговорил Билл мне на ухо. - Ты страдаешь привязанностью ко всему красивому, не так ли?   
Я что-то заворожённо промычал, любуясь пейзажем. На темнеющем горизонте вырисовывался какой-то корабль, идущий к нам навстречу, и я смотрел, как реющие на его мачтах вымпелы дрожат на ветру.   
\- Бригантина, - пробормотал Билл. Судя по всему, он не разделял моего восторга. - Нужно спуститься и сказать об этом капитану, прямо сейчас.   
Он отпустил меня и начал спускаться; я, потеряв надёжную опору, тоже поспешил за ним.   
\- Синьор Веласкес! - крикнул он, махнув рукой и привлекая внимание. Капитан, что стоял у штурвала, хмыкнул в ответ.   
\- Что такое?   
\- На горизонте бригантина. Идёт на нас, - произнёс Билл. - Под испанским флагом, но осадка небольшая, идёт очень скоро.   
\- Плохо, - лицо капитана ожесточилось, и он уставился на линию горизонта. - Кажется, я их едва замечаю... Зоркий же ты, парень!   
\- Бригантина прямо по курсу! - заорал кто-то сверху.   
\- Постараемся уйти, но мы идём галфвиндом, пойдём под полным ветром - упрёмся в Ибицу, - недовольно произнёс капитан. - Повернём на север - и сильно сбавим скорость... Будем надеяться на лучшее, ребята. А теперь извините, но мне нужно раздать команды.   
\- Но что происходит? - спросил я. - Что такого в этой бригантине?   
\- Не хочу вас пугать, юноша, но это могут быть пираты, - отрезал Веласкес, хмуро уставившись на приближавшуюся бригантину.


	22. Chapter 22

Бригантина шла нам наперерез. Я взволнованно наблюдал за всем, что происходило на каракке - наш корабль был более быстроходным, но трюмы были полны товара, а бригантина, которая шла прямиком на нас, была легка, как пёрышко. Мы попытались повернуть на восток, больше наполнив паруса ветром, но идущий нам навстречу корабль тоже поменял курс, стремясь прижать нас к Ибице, и у нас уже не было даже призрачных надежд насчёт намерений капитана бригантины.   
\- Ничего, - заверил меня Веласкес. - Не унывай, малец! Каракка - судно, которое трудно взять на абордаж! К тому же, у нас есть и пушки, и оружие - пусть даже на том корабле в десять раз больше пиратов, чем у нас бойцов, мы всё равно покажем им, где раки зимуют!   
Я, трясясь от страха, только кивал и бросал нервные взгляды на приближавшуюся под испанским флагом бригантину. Оставался только один шанс - проскользнуть между ней и островом, но нам смертельно не хватало скорости, тогда как вражеский корабль летел к нам на всех парах.   
Вскоре он был уже настолько близко, что я смог рассмотреть все детали такелажа - и к своему ужасу, я понял, что и на соседнем судне есть и оружие, и пушки, причём гораздо более тяжелые, чем на нашей небольшой каракке.   
Билл положил руку мне на плечо.   
\- Боишься, Диппер? - спросил он, наблюдая за бригантиной.   
\- То, что ты снова называешь меня Диппером, точно не прибавляет мне смелости, - ответил я. - У тебя не хватит сил куда-нибудь переместиться?   
\- Нет, - покачал головой демон. - Но я буду драться. На этот раз так сильно, как смогу.   
И он похлопал ладонью по рукоятям мечей, которые капитан ему подарил.   
\- Тебе тоже лучше взять свой меч.   
Я кивнул и спустился в каюту. Мне было страшно. Сейчас мы не могли ни сбежать, как от инквизиции, ни запугать огненным представлением, которое мы устроили под собором Святого Вита. Вряд ли пираты будут такими же впечатлительными, как кучка святош, и вряд ли они остановятся, когда устанут размахивать оружием.   
Страшно было подниматься наверх, страшно было смотреть на этот корабль, но самым жутким было ожидание. Ожидание нападения, то самое затишье перед бурей, когда ещё теплится крохотная надежда, что, может быть, всё обойдётся...   
Я сжал рукоять своего меча и вернулся на палубу.   
Над бригантиной реял чёрный флаг.  
\- На абордаж!!! - донёсся до нас истошный вопль, и на нашу каракку полетели крюки. Я метнулся вперёд и успел обрубить несколько верёвок; одновременно с этим пальнули пушки. Бригантина стрелять не спешила: вероятно, капитан не хотел портить добычу, однако и Веласкес не хотел сдаваться так просто: матросы тянули канаты, разворачивая паруса: каракка не собиралась подставлять бригантине уязвимый бок и позволять прицепиться к ней. Повторно грянули пушки; но прежде, чем абордажные крюки были сброшены, а корабль развернулся, на палубу успели с неистовым ором перелететь несколько пиратов.   
Морские разбойники не были похожи на лихих вояк из киноэпопеи про Джека Воробья: головы их украшали белые тюрбаны, загорелые лица заросли густой чёрной бородой, и вместо камзолов и кителей они были одеты в восточные халаты и шаровары.   
Берберские пираты.   
Обнажив белые зубы в угрожающем оскале, пираты бросились на матросов, стремясь сократить количество сопротивляющихся. Взлетели мечи и кривые сабли, но Билл тоже не спал: он набросился на ближайшего пирата с такой свирепостью, что тот не смог ничего ему противопоставить и вскоре полетел за борт отдельно от своей головы. Каракка между тем снова подверглась атаке абордажных крюков, и я не смог их обрезать - вместо верёвок к ним шли цепи, которым мой меч был не страшен. Медленно бригантина подтягивала к себе наше судно, как кракен, заглатывая его своими колючими щупальцами.   
Пираты посыпались на палубу, как горох. Некоторые не смогли удержаться на крутых бортах каракки и свалились вниз - что их ожидало в море между притёршимися друг к другу бортами огромных судов, мне было страшно представить.   
Однако неудача некоторых товарищей остальных пиратов не смутила - они шли и шли на борт, и я не успел опомниться, как сам оказался перед двумя огромными османами, бежавшими на меня с поднятыми ятаганами. Я едва успел отразить один удар, второй, увернуться от третьего, и мне стало не до страха - я должен был выжить, биться, и я бился, как мог. Против двух матёрых противников мне было не выстоять...   
Грудь одного пирата пробил клинок, второй отвлёкся - и я вонзил ему в горло свой меч.   
\- Ты в порядке?! - крикнул Билл. Он был весь покрыт чужой кровью - лишь пожелтевшие глаза горели на лице. Когда-то светлые волосы слиплись и порыжели, а белая рубашка была рассечена в нескольких местах.   
Я кивнул, и он покатился дальше - сеял смерть и ужас, словно сам дьявол. Капитан Веласкес сражался у штурвала, не отходя от него и всё ещё пытаясь каким-то образом отцепить проклятую бригантину, но у него противников было достаточно, и я поспешил ему на помощь.   
Едва увернувшись от чьего-то выпада, я почти наугад ткнул мечом - не убил, но ранил кого-то, а затем на меня рухнуло тело матроса каракки. Чуть не потеряв сознание от вида рассечённого тела, я пересилил себя и рванулся вверх, на лестницу, размахнувшись и одним ударом подсекая ноги пирата, атаковавшего капитана. Внезапная боль пронзила мою руку - я развернулся, уворачиваясь от косого выпада, который должен был раскроить мою грудь от плеча до бедра, и выбил у разбойника ятаган, однако моя левая рука повисла плетью.   
"Билл!"   
Я попытался позвать его, но нападавшие одолевали нас - и я не мог позволить демону отвлекаться на моё ранение. Я забился под лестницу и попытался перевязать свою рану, оторвав кусок от своей рубашки, однако и порвать ткань оказалось не так просто, как я думал, а когда у меня наконец это вышло - я ещё несколько драгоценных секунд потратил, пытаясь сделать перевязку одной рукой. Вышло сносно.   
Однако выйдя из-под лестницы, я обнаружил, что всё стало ещё хуже - большинство матросов лежало без сознания или уже мёртвые - я не знал. Лишь в нескольких точках продолжалась ожесточённая, но неравная борьба - это были в том числе Билл и капитан Веласкес.   
У меня не оставалось выбора, кроме как прийти на помощь, и я полез к штурвалу, бросился, отбивая чужую атаку. Вероятно, меня спасало то, что османы не считали меня серьёзным противником, но и уроки с Биллом не пропали даром, и пираты, недооценившие меня, были ранены, сброшены за борт или заколоты. Я вкладывал в каждый удар все силы, каждая моя жилка была натянута и словно звенела, как струна.  
\- Капитан! - крикнул я. - Я иду!   
В этот момент на мою голову свалилась ужасающая тяжесть, и моё сознание обуяла тьма.   
"Диппер! Диппер!!!" 

***

Мэйбл почти не спала и не ела, создавая магическую нить метр за метром. Пальцы уже почти не гнулись, но девушка обрела сноровку и клеила нить очень быстро. Экранирование Хижины, которая стояла несколько на отшибе от Гравити Фолз, было уже завершено, и теперь предстояло обнести этой нитью очень большое пространство - город и весь волшебный лес, в котором притаились невидимые противники.   
Вэнди поправлялась на глазах - видимо, ей важно было участвовать в операции, ощущать себя нужной после вынужденного отдыха на больничной койке: девушка окрепла и несколько повеселела. Она сагитировала своих друзей прийти на помощь, и теперь проклейка волшебной нитью Гравити Фолз продвигалась гораздо быстрее.   
\- Я одного не могу понять, - сказала Мэйбл. - Как может получиться так, что Билл решил сопротивляться Вельзевулу? Почему они не заодно?   
\- Мэйбл права, - заметила Пасифика, также пропадавшая в Хижине целыми днями. - Я прекрасно помню, что Билл абсолютный психопат, и если Гравити Фолз грозит сойти с ума и вымереть, разве он не должен быть обеими руками "за"?   
\- Вероятно, у них с Вельзевулом что-то вроде соперничества, - предположил Гидеон. - Я не знаю, но каждый из этих демонов был когда-то отдельно взятым божеством, и стремился подчинить себе определённые народы.   
\- Может быть, и так, - сказала Вэнди. - А что, если Билл просто копит силы, чтобы прийти во всеоружии и помочь этому новому демону?   
\- Это вряд ли, - покачала головой Мэйбл. - Кровавая жертва, которую устроил Диппер, дала бы ему достаточно сил. Именно для этого и проводят гримуары... До сих пор не могу поверить, что ему хватило на это духу, мой брат ведь обычно и мухи не обидит!   
\- Но он смог убить мультимедведя, - возразила Пасифика. - Что ни говори, Мэйбл, а Диппер стал жёстче.   
\- Ты права, - вздохнула девушка. - Я просто... Не могу поверить. Он исчез, и я не ощущаю его рядом - это ужасно...   
\- Нам всем его не хватает больше, чем когда-либо, - подал голос дядя Форд. - Но знаешь, Мэйбл... Я подумал...   
\- О чём?   
\- Помнишь, что ты сказала, когда впервые принесла волосы единорога, чтобы защитить Хижину? - припомнил старик. - Я тебе сказал, что ты защитила свою семью, что ты хороший человек.   
Мэйбл нахмурилась, вспоминая.  
\- Я сказала, что добро относительно.  
\- Именно. Так вот, - продолжил дядя Форд. - Зло тоже относительно.   
\- На что вы намекаете? - спросил Гидеон.   
\- На то, что эти сущности - демоны, боги, ангелы - они не понимают, что такое добро или зло. Они руководствуются другими критериями. Об этом есть много мифов, свидетельствующих об их, казалось бы, странном поведении. Например, Содом и Гоморра - бог якобы просто сжёг там всех жителей. Для этих жителей это было несомненное зло, пусть и посланное им в наказание, - рассказывал Форд. - Но как им было понять, что это наказание, если они даже не успели осознать своей смерти? Если человек не понимает, за что его наказывают, как он сможет извлечь из этого урок? Таким образом, это была просто равнодушная, хладнокровная "зачистка" неугодных. И таких примеров множество! И что самое жуткое - сейчас почти весь мир живёт так, что боги бы решили "зачистить" всех нас. Грубо говоря, сделать ещё один мировой потоп. И при этом этот высший разум полагает, что совершает благое дело. Так что я бы не спешил причислять и Билла, и Вельзевула к компании злых ребят. Да, да, я знаю, что у нас с Биллом очень неприятная история. Но если он будет выступать против Баала - нам лучше ему не мешать. Лучше пусть они разбираются вдвоём, а мы воспользуемся древней тактикой и добьём ослабленного противника, - жёстко произнёс Форд. - Так будет лучше всего.   
Мэйбл кивнула и продолжила клеить нить. Работы было ещё предостаточно. 

***

"Диппер! Диппер, ты жив? Господи, облегчение-то какое..."   
Это было первое, что раздалось у меня в голове.   
Я открыл глаза - меня окружала тьма, и я понял, что на моих глазах повязка. Рот был тоже закрыт.   
"Судя по всему, мы ещё на корабле," - говорил Билл. - "Извини, я не смог... Не смог."   
Моя голова раскалывалась - видимо, кто-то просто вырубил меня. Эх, никудышный из меня вояка.   
Мои руки и ноги были связаны, и я ощущал себя кошмарно беззащитным.   
"Что происходит?" - спросил я у Билла.   
"Мы пришвартовались у Майорки," - объяснил Билл. - "Я подслушал их разговоры - убивать они не собираются. Капитан жив... Нас хотят продать в рабство."   
Я запаниковал. Я точно не хотел в рабство!   
"Тише, не дёргайся ты!" - зашипел демон. - "Я рядом. Уже почти ночь, и я собираюсь вернуть корабль, пока пираты спят."   
"Как ты собираешься это сделать?" - спросил я. - "Мы связаны, лежим в трюме, половина команды перерезана!"   
"Ну, я же всё-таки демон," - ответил Сайфер. - "Огнём ещё умею плеваться."   
"Хочешь использовать остатки своей силы?"   
"Ты видишь другой выход?"   
Раздались тяжёлые, грузные шаги. С наших голов сняли повязки, оставив только кляпы, и я увидел наших тюремщиков: трое мужчин в темных одеждах, с замотанными тюрбанами - у одного из них меж скрученных складок ткани торчало небольшое перо.   
\- Слушать сюда! - на плохом испанском сказал он. - Вы, неверные собаки! Были бы сдаться - никто не умереть! Всё равно вы попасть в рабство! Мы вас продать и не хотеть убивать больше, иначе уменьшить деньги! Но если вы шуметь и пытаться сбежать!..   
И он провёл ладонью по своему горлу.   
\- Я помнить каждый! Если кто-то пропасть - я заметить и убить ещё один!   
И он снова показал убийственный жест.   
Я панически посмотрел на Билла. Осман перехватил мой взгляд и тоже взглянул на связанного демона, прожигавшего его взглядом.   
\- Маленький щенок хотеть, чтобы его спасти? - он схватил Сайфера за волосы и потряс его голову. - Не переживать! Твой друг хорошо драться и убить много наших, но и он получить по заслугам!   
Он швырнул Билла на пол и, размахнувшись, пнул его под рёбра. Билл взвизгнул и скорчился, пытаясь увернуться. В моей голове, словно эхо, отдалась вспышка боли, затем ещё и ещё одна. Я застонал и забился, но главарь не останавливался, бил и бил, пока не выместил всю свою ярость на демоне. Тело Сайфера скрючилось на полу, слабо подрагивая.  
Я рванулся к нему, но мои руки были привязаны к мачте, и я лишь ободрал запястья.   
"Билл!"   
"Я живой, ничего не сломано," - бодро отрапортовал Сайфер, но я чувствовал, что это ему отнюдь не нравилось.  
Осман поставил свою ногу на голову демона и слегка прижал её. Я с ужасом смотрел на то, что будет дальше, но теперь пират обращался ко мне.   
\- Не думать, что твой защитник неуязвимый! Сидеть тихо! Иначе его убить первым!   
Я с ненавистью посмотрел на него, но не в моих силах было сейчас что-то сделать.   
Главарь и ещё один пират ушли, но один остался в трюме, сторожить пленников.   
"Билл... Мне так жаль..."   
"Не ной, Диппер," - отрезал демон. - "Это ерунда. Боль для меня не так мучительна, как для вашего слабого человеческого тела, поэтому хватит мотать сопли на кулак."   
"Но что нам делать?" - захлёбываясь паникой, спросил я. Глаза нам оставили открытыми, но в остальном мы едва могли дышать.   
"Скоро спустится ночь," - ответил Билл. - "Охранник немного потеряет бдительность, но наверное, не уснёт - эти ребята профессионалы. Главное - обезвредить его. Я займусь этим. Просто не переживай, хорошо?"   
"Ты всё время меня спасаешь," - я передал ему своё чувство вины и благодарности. - "Скажи, если я могу помочь."   
"Вообще-то можешь," - кивнул Сайфер. - "Когда я начну использовать свои силы, это, скорее всего, напугает нашу доброжелательную компанию. Я развяжу тебя, а ты постарайся успокоить их, чтобы они на меня не набросились, когда я закончу."   
"Договорились."   
Дождаться ночи было чрезвычайно просто - небо было видно сквозь решётку, поэтому смена суток была заметна. Я со скорбью подумал об очень удобной каюте с натянутым гамаком, ныне пустующим. В глазах моих новых товарищей, взятых в заложники, я не увидел ничего, кроме отчаяния - наверное, они пришли в себя раньше меня и уже успели осознать свою долю. Я опустил голову. Каким образом Билл собирается в одиночку одолеть всю банду пиратов? Пусть на "Дочери Моря" их лишь половина, и половина на бригантине, разве может так быть, что демон, который не справился с ними на палубе, одолеет их сейчас? И как они его завалили, он же, чёрт возьми, машина смерти...   
Я заметил, что наш охранник действительно потерял бдительность. Если раньше он пристально смотрел на всех нас, иногда проверяя верёвки, то теперь он уже минут двадцать перебирал чётки в своих руках. А что, если произойдёт смена караула?   
Я спросил об этом Билла.   
"Караул обычно назначается минимум по два часа. Он просто успокоился," - заверил меня демон. - "Уже достаточно темно, остаётся дождаться, пока пираты уснут. Большинство из них, по крайней мере."   
Ждать пришлось достаточно долго. Караульщика, кажется, действительно никто сменять не собирался, а вот пираты не хотели отправляться в объятия Морфея - наверное, праздновали удачную добычу. В решётчатом окошке уже была видна луна, когда Билл сказал:   
"Пора."   
Я глянул на нашего сторожа - он наблюдал за нами.   
"Что ты собираешься делать?"  
"Просто немного отвлеки его. Мне нужно, чтобы он не успел вскрикнуть."   
"Я постараюсь."  
Я не понимал, что собирается предпринять Билл - он был связан по рукам и ногам, а на коленях османа лежала оголённая сабля, и я не сомневался, что пират ей воспользуется, если ему что-то не понравится.   
"А что мне сказать людям?"   
"Придумай что-нибудь. Ты у нас умник. Давай же!"   
Я застонал и заворочался, словно бы во сне мне было больно. Осман тут же переключил внимание на меня, и я уже хотел дать Биллу сигнал, но мгновения оказалось достаточно: демон, только что лежавший вроде бы без сознания на полу, оказался за спиной у пирата и одним резким движением свернул ему шею. Раздался мерзкий хруст, разбойник завалился на бок, но Билл его поймал и тихо уложил на пол, забрав у него саблю.   
Я увидел на полу только пережжённые верёвки - видимо, демон воспламенил свои запястья и лодыжки, как он это делал в ту первую ночь, когда получил человеческое тело. Действительно, почему нет? Ему нужно было только щёлкнуть пальцами.   
Билл перерезал мои верёвки и снял с меня кляп. Я с облегчением выплюнул затычку изо рта.   
\- Никому не шуметь, - приказал демон. - Я вернусь, когда всё улажу.   
Множество пар круглых от страха и изумления глаз уставились на него. То, что сейчас произошло, наверняка нельзя было считать чем-то иным, кроме как чудом.   
\- Приступай к своей части плана, золотце, - повернулся ко мне Билл, говоря по-английски. - Я надеюсь на успех.   
Он ласково приобнял меня, положив руку мне на плечо, привлёк к себе и поцеловал.   
Я так оторопел, что этот его жест остался без взаимного внимания, однако демона это ничуть не смутило.   
\- Ни о чём не волнуйся, - велел он и исчез.   
Я выдохнул, пытаясь отпустить напряжение, подскочившее за эти несколько минут. Как мне объяснять этим людям, какого чёрта вообще сейчас произошло?   
\- Друзья, - самозабвенно принялся сочинять я. - Видимо, сам бог послал нам помощь и совершил чудо... Верёвки пережжены, а не развязаны или перерезаны. Капитан Веласкес, вы же не будете кричать, если я сейчас вас развяжу? Нужно дождаться, пока мой друг разберётся там, наверху.   
Капитан, которого, видимо, тоже хорошенько приложили, и не один раз, активно закивал головой. Я снял его кляп, и он тут же выдал:   
\- Не знаю я, от кого это чудо, от бога или от дьявола, но клянусь вам, перечить вашему слуге я не буду. Он бы тут всех пиратов перебил, если бы вас, юноша, не взяли в плен.   
\- Извините, - я покрылся краской стыда. - Значит, все всё поняли? Сидите здесь и не высовывайтесь, а то сами под горячую руку попадёте.   
Я развязал руки капитану и встал, разминая конечности. Кровь, застоявшаяся в перетянутых жилах, вновь побежала по моему организму, и я ощутил неприятное покалывание. Голова закружилась.   
\- Капитан, освободите остальных пленников.   
\- Что вы собираетесь делать? - спросил Веласкес.   
\- Думаю, угнать каракку, - я пожал плечами. - Мне жаль, что ваша команда пострадала, капитан. Но истребить всё пиратское судно невозможно - это самоубийство. Мы хотим уйти так тихо, как только возможно.   
\- Я не буду вам препятствовать, - проговорил капитан.   
Я развернулся. Конечно, вряд ли их отношение будет таким же дружеским, как и раньше... Но, по крайней мере, они не хотели нас убить.   
До меня донеслись звуки борьбы - лязг клинков, глухие удары и чьи-то стоны и крики. Я рванулся наверх, игнорируя окрик Веласкеса - вероятно, Биллу снова нужна помощь.   
На палубе не было никого - только несколько трупов с перерезанными глотками. Шум шёл из кают, и я надеялся, что эхо драки не долетит до бригантины, где, скорее всего, было средоточие пиратской банды.   
Я распахнул дверь как раз в тот момент, когда в меня летело чьё-то тело. Я подавил взвизг и нырнул внутрь, захлопывая дверь, однако Билл уже почти закончил. Его облик был поистине демоническим - весь покрытый кровью, с полыхающими огненными глазами, руками, покрытыми пламенем, он напоминал всадника апокалипсиса - и я не был уверен, что он только что не перегрыз горло противника своими собственными зубами, потому что с его губ капала кровь. Я испуганно отшатнулся.   
\- Билл... Это ты?   
\- Не хотел, чтобы ты это видел, - прошептал демон, выпрямляясь и направляясь ко мне. Его рука мазнула по моей щеке, оставляя несколько кровавых полосок; и Сайфер прошёл мимо меня, направляясь на палубу. Я пошёл следом.   
\- Не ходи, - бросил он мне.   
\- Куда ты?   
Он обернулся, и я увидел на его лице совершенно счастливую улыбку - улыбку зверя, который шёл за своей местью.   
\- Там его не было.   
Он ступил на трап и быстро и тихо прошёл на бригантину. Я застонал.   
"Билл, прекрати!"   
Он не послушался. Я не мог заставить его - не мог и не хотел посылать болевые сигналы.   
И я пошёл за ним.   
Демон шёл, словно направляемый каким-то чутьём. Его кожа и волосы горели белым пламенем: кровь высыхала, сворачивалась и рассыпалась пеплом; сгорела рубашка, штаны тоже обуглились и обратились в прах. Словно живой факел, он шёл вперёд - зашёл в каюты, неслышно, будто привидение. Я следовал за ним. Пираты спали, и ни один из них не проснулся, несмотря на пляшущие по стенам огнистые отсветы.   
И наконец, демон остановился. Я осмотрелся - мы были в отдельной каюте, просторной и богато украшенной. На постели спал тот самый бородач, который избивал Билла.   
Демон уселся к нему на кровать и какое-то время словно бы задумчиво смотрел на главаря. Затем взял кинжал, лежавший на прикроватном столике...   
Я боялся смотреть, что он будет делать дальше. Белый огонь словно немного погас и покраснел, как будто бурля под кожей демона. Быстрым, коротким движением Билл сначала накрыл ладонью горло османа, а затем откинул покрывало и вонзил кинжал ему под рёбра. Я дёрнулся и отвернулся, но затем снова начал смотреть: проснувшийся главарь бился в судорогах, но демон держал его крепко. Все попытки сбросить Сайфера не увенчались успехом - он словно обратился в гранит, и каждое движение было неотвратимо.   
Билл что-то ласково сказал главарю на незнакомом мне языке, а глаза пирата переполнились паникой, а изо рта пошла пена. Демон так пережал разбойнику горло, что тот не мог издать ни звука, а кинжал тем временем медленно резал податливую плоть, отделяя грудную клетку от брюшной полости. Кровь текла вниз и уже насквозь пропитала богато расшитые покрывала. Я безмолвно наблюдал за демоном, который певуче что-то рассказывал осману, затем запустил руку в рану и протиснул её внутрь. С ужасом я узнал свой собственный ритуал жертвоприношения - только теперь на месте волка был человек.   
Демон сжал кулак, рванул его - и тело человека зашлось в последней агонии и обмякло. Осман был мёртв.  
Билл ещё крепче сжал кулак, давя сердце, и отшвырнул прочь комочек плоти.   
Медленно встал, развернулся и пошёл прочь, почему-то захватив с собой кинжал.  
Я снова последовал за ним, но демон ограничился только жизнью главаря и поплёлся обратно на каракку. Я заметил, что ноги его заплетаются - видимо, он растратил все силы, - и я едва успел подхватить его. Пошатнувшись, демон упал - я только успел подставить руки.   
\- Билл?   
Я похлопал его по щекам. Он был без сознания.   
Капитан Веласкес, освободивший всех заложников внутри, споро начал поднимать якоря - мы уплывали так быстро, как только могли. Опущенные паруса наполнились ветром, унося нас прочь от пиратского острова.


	23. Chapter 23

Билла перенесли в другую каюту - выделили ему матрас, новую одежду и больше не трогали. Я заметил зону отчуждения, создавшуюся вокруг нас двоих.   
\- Не поймите неправильно, - сказал капитан Веласкес. - Люди благодарны вам за спасение, и они вас не тронут. Но они боятся...   
\- Он сейчас без сознания, - произнёс я. - Таким я его ещё никогда не видел. Вы боитесь, капитан?   
\- Кто не боится, тот попросту дурак, - пожал плечами Веласкес. - Но я хочу знать правду. Ваш друг в одиночку перебил команду пиратов на моём судне... Загадочным образом освободился. Он не ест, не пьёт, не спит - даже не потеет. Что он такое?   
\- Можете похвастаться своим детям и внукам, которые у вас будут когда-нибудь, - ответил я. - Что бились с дьяволом...   
\- Это уже слишком, - усмехнулся Веласкес. - Даже османы говорят, что один коготок шайтана может перевернуть землю. Может, ваш друг одержим, может, он пироман, берсеркер, но в дьявола я не верю.   
\- Я заключил его в деревянный голем, - ответил я. - И его жизнеспособность зависит от сил, которые он черпает из различных источников, по большей части - вещей. Сейчас он совсем ослаб... Я связал его своими заклинаниями и поэтому он не может развернуться в полную силу.   
Я показал Веласкесу едва заметные белёсые полоски на своих запястьях и такие же - на запястьях Билла.   
\- Тогда будьте осторожны, юноша. Демон попытается выбраться - не силой, так хитростью.   
Я покачал головой и сел на пол рядом с Сайфером, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Теперь я не знаю, как его вернуть в сознание. Правда в том, что мы путешествуем в надежде вернуться домой... Но теперь я не знаю, выйдет из этого что-нибудь.   
\- Скажите мне, если я могу вам чем-то помочь, - ответил капитан и направился к двери.   
\- И, да... Капитан Веласкес, никому ни слова, хорошо? - попросил я.   
\- Ни один командир не станет преувеличивать панику на своём судне, - ответил мне Веласкес и вышел.   
Я остался наедине с Сайфером. Кажется, я начал забывать, что он на самом деле демон. Существо, которое убивает.   
\- А ты любишь вырывать сердца, - заметил я, убирая волосы с его бледного лица. Демон едва дышал, но еда и вода ему всё ещё не требовались, а никакой древней реликвии рядом не находилось. Я посмотрел на взятый с пиратского судна кинжал. Может ли быть...  
Я вложил кинжал в руку демона и забормотал заклинание.   
Но ничего не случилось. Это был просто богато украшенный клинок, но не более того.   
А его странное поведение... Он словно обезумел, рвал людей на куски руками и зубами. То, что он сделал с пиратским капитаном! И зачем-то меня поцеловал... Вероятно, пытался успокоить, но разве Билл не знает, что у нас так не принято?   
Я коснулся губ пальцами, не в силах признаться себе, что в тот момент у меня чуть не остановилось сердце.  
Потрёпанная каракка спешила дойти до Барселоны, чтобы немного восстановиться. Капитану Веласкесу предстояло отправить письма семьям погибших матросов - у кого они были. Я по большей части сидел в каюте, надеясь, что Билл очнётся, но демон так и не приходил в себя. В первый раз он лежал передо мной с закрытыми глазами, и я не знал, что я могу для него сделать, после того, как Сайфер в очередной раз вытащил наши задницы из западни.   
\- Вот нужно тебе было убивать того несчастного османа? - укоризненно спросил я. - Вот был бы милосерднее - глядишь, хоть в сознании бы остался, а?   
У меня вошло в привычку с ним болтать, хотя я знал наверняка, что он меня не слышит. Я пробовал достучаться до него мысленно, но вместо свободно текущего потока я словно упирался в стену на этот раз. Сознание демона было где-то в другом месте.   
Тело его было холодным - несмотря на жару. Если бы это был обычный человек, я бы с уверенностью смог сказать, что он мёртв, однако слабое дыхание всё ещё вырывалось из его груди, а значит, ещё был шанс его спасти.   
К исходу следующего дня на горизонте появился берег.   
\- Капитан, как долго мы пробудем в Барселоне? - спросил я.   
\- Изначально я планировал остаться всего на полдня, но теперь, думаю, задержимся, - проговорил капитан сквозь зубы. - Хотите о чём-то попросить?   
Я кивнул.   
\- Я не могу покинуть Билла. Если я отойду от него слишком далеко, он умрёт... Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь перенёс его на берег, в безлюдное место, и доставил мне восемь свечей... и голубя.   
\- Голубя? - переспросил капитан.   
\- Или другую птицу, - снова кивнул я. - Я не знаю, сработает ли это или нет... Но лучше попробовать, и не на вашем корабле.   
\- За это вам спасибо, - хмыкнул Веласкес.  
\- Просто это очень огнеопасно. Может быть, - поправился я. - Я не хочу случайно спалить весь порт.   
\- Будь по-вашему. Я бы предложил вам свои свечи и своих птиц, но на корабле мы используем лампады - ветер их не тушит, а живых птиц у нас не осталось. Эй, Мигель! Иди, помоги юному господину.   
Мигель, матрос лет сорока, помог мне снести Билла на сушу. После долгого пребывания на корабле меня немного пошатывало, но я был рад оказаться на земле снова. Мы тащили носилки с демоном на песчаный откос, где было слишком мелко, чтобы там ходить на лодках. От порта пришлось идти достаточно далеко: пусть Барселона пока ещё не стала тем огромным мегаполисом, которым ей предстояло быть в двадцать первом веке, это всё ещё был большой город с многовековой историей.  
Мы опустили носилки в безлюдном месте. Солнце уже почти село, и я попросил Мигеля поторопиться с покупками.   
\- Восемь свечей и птица, - сказал я ему, отдавая часть своих денег. Пираты бросили мой кошелёк в общую кучу, когда вырубили меня, но не стали перетаскивать добычу в бригантину, и я потом нашёл свои деньги нетронутыми - иллюзии Билла всё ещё держались.   
\- Восемь свечей и птица, - кивнул Мигель и проворно скрылся в сумерках, торопясь купить необходимое до того, как все купцы отправятся спать. Я принялся чертить круг. На этот раз у меня не было никаких вспомогательных материалов - мне приходилось ориентироваться лишь на свой глазомер. В Гравити Фолз я сделал круг самодельным циркулем - воткнул в землю нож, обвязал его ниткой, к другому концу привязал ветку и таким образом начертил на земле более-менее ровный круг, пусть и с трудом. Сейчас же у меня не было нитки или верёвки, да и песок был такой сыпучий, что втыкать в него что-нибудь было бесполезно. Я крутился на пляже, пытаясь кинжалом прочертить нормальную окружность, но то линия была кривая, то я нечаянно закидывал её песком, неловко развернувшись, то ветер дул и сдувал все мои труды к чертям. В конце концов я начал копать - снимать всю сыпучую часть, чтобы поверхность была более твёрдой.   
\- Проклятый песок... Проклятые круги! Билл, почему круг? Почему, блять, не треугольник?!..   
Наконец я расчистил себе приличную площадку два на два. Дело пошло быстрее, но уже почти стемнело, и я едва видел то, что я чертил. Наконец, я счёл свой круг удовлетворительным.   
Но где же Мигель?..   
Я едва успел испугаться, что матрос сбежал с моими деньгами, оставив на милость судьбы, как он появился передо мной.   
\- Господин, свечки только четыре... Но длинные, можно пополам разрезать, - хрипло проговорил он. - Голубя не нашёл, только курицу. Зато чёрную!   
И он продемонстрировал мне птицу, которую нёс под мышкой. Курица крутила головой и клевала его жёсткую ладонь - почему он решил, что чёрная - это хорошо, для меня оставалось загадкой.   
\- Спасибо, Мигель, - я забрал курицу - лапы у неё были предусмотрительно стреножены - и свечи. - Можешь идти... А впрочем, нет, если... Если у меня ничего не получится... Вернись через полчаса, - попросил я.   
\- Я останусь, господин. Я не из пугливых, - покачал головой Мигель. Я вздохнул.   
\- Да я вроде как тоже уже... Ну, как знаешь. Помоги-ка мне перетащить этого оболтуса в центр круга.   
Мы перенесли Билла, и я расставил свечи, разрезав их пополам. Некоторые пришлось очищать от жира, горели они плохо и отчаянно чадили.   
Я посмотрел на Сайфера. Ну и куда ему пихать сердце? Теперь у него уже есть одно - а вот отверстия в груди не имеется, и проделывать одно я точно не собирался.   
Курица пугливо глазела на огонь и тупо вертела башкой. Я с неудовольствием посмотрел на неё, но мне уже было всё равно - от моей руки уже погиб не один человек, так чего бояться? Средневековье...   
Я прижал её к песку и выдрал перья на грудке. Птица отчаянно забилась и захлопала крыльями, но я поспешно ощипывал её живьём, боясь не успеть до того, как догорят свечи.   
Первый надрез, хруст хрящей и костей, и я просунул пальцы в несчастную подрагивающую тушку - птица была слишком мелкой, поспешно нарисовал на лбу Билла его символ и положил ладонь ему на голову.   
\- Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!  
Я не был уверен, что это сработает, это ведь был просто гримуар на основе вселения демона в тело, но теперь у него уже было тело, и я не знал, сможет ли ему дать хотя бы что-нибудь маленькая глупая птичка.   
Я произнёс заклинание ещё раз, но лишь вздрогнуло пламя свечей. Я начал сомневаться, но тем не менее потянул ещё бьющееся сердце на себя и снова выкрикнул заклинание, яростно, требовательно, молясь, чтобы оно сработало.   
И мои глаза полыхнули голубым пламенем - на краткий миг, взвились вверх отблески свечей, огонь охватил тело Билла, едва опалив меня - и впитался в его кожу.   
Я поспешно выкатился прочь из круга - тушка курицы рассыпалась в прах вместе с её крошечным сердечком, но огненной феерии не последовало. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило.   
\- Господи, как же всё чертовски болит... - донёсся до меня стон Билла.   
Я подскочил и заглянул в круг: демон раскрыл глаза и смотрел в чёрное небо.   
\- Господи, ты очнулся, - выдохнул я и бросился ему на шею. Демон расхохотался и обнял меня.   
\- Что это ты тут устроил, Сосенка? Что за импровизация?   
\- Принёс тебе в жертву курицу, - проворчал я, с облегчением чувствуя, как Сайфер снова наполняется теплом. - Не заставляй меня больше так переживать, дурацкий демон.   
\- То-то я почувствовал запах наггетсов, - пошутил он. - А где мы? Кстати, там позади тебя твой помощник отчаянно делает вид, что он тебя не боится.   
\- Скорее уж тебя, - ответил я, взъерошивая его волосы. - Мы сейчас на окраине Барселоны. Как ты?   
\- Ну, если учесть, что я показал всё своё боевое мастерство, на которое был способен в этом теле, неудивительно, что меня так ломает, - признался Билл. - Как капитан?   
\- Лучше, чем я ожидал, - ответил я. - Они довезут нас до Генуи... Но, конечно, все боятся.   
\- Ничего, эту неприятность можно пережить, - кивнул демон.  
Я помог ему встать - он всё ещё был довольно слаб, но объяснил это долгой неподвижной позой, - и мы подошли к Мигелю, который довольно стойко перенёс всё это зрелище.   
\- Спасибо вам, что помогли мне и моему другу, - поблагодарил Билл. - Вам нечего бояться. Пойдёмте обратно на корабль...   
Капитан Веласкес не смог удержаться от кривой усмешки, когда увидел нас, втроём поднимающихся на палубу. На его лице радость мешалась с досадой - видимо, и он тоже не мог окончательно определить своё отношение к демону.   
\- Итак, ваша задумка удалась, - сказал он. - Позвольте мне теперь лично вас поблагодарить за наше спасение, Билл.   
\- Я делал это не ради вас, - коротко ответил демон. - Но впредь будьте осторожны с Майоркой, капитан Веласкес.   
\- Ну что же, приму к сведению... Я довезу вас до Генуи, - кивнул капитан, прищурившись. - А затем буду надеяться на то, чтобы наши пути больше никогда не пересеклись.   
\- Скорее всего, так оно и произойдёт, - тихо пробормотал Сайфер.   
Мы спустились в нашу каюту - теперь матрас Билла лежал там.   
\- У нас почти не осталось денег, - сказал я. - Нужно продать ещё одну часть диска, чтобы продолжить поиски.   
Демон кивнул - кажется, что-то его беспокоило.   
\- Вот и вся благодарность за спасение, - недовольно хмыкнул он наконец, потягиваясь. - Все меня боятся... Я бы их всех прикончил, чтобы не болтали, но, полагаю, ты против. Глупые людишки, не могут контролировать свои чувства.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, - сказал я.   
\- Именно поэтому ты мне и нравишься, - усмехнулся Билл и устроился в моём гамаке. - Сколько я провалялся?   
\- Всего сутки, - ответил я и тоже забрался внутрь. - Я беспокоился, что ты одеревенеешь обратно.   
\- Кстати об этом, - Билл щёлкнул пальцами. - Уже не в первый раз замечаю, что меня словно бы что-то сковывает, сдерживает. Из какого дерева ты меня сделал?   
\- Из ясеня, - ухмыльнулся я. - Специально выбирал.   
\- Вот стервец, - хмыкнул Сайфер. - Сообразительный. Когда мы приедем в Геную?   
\- Через полтора-два дня, - я пожал плечами.   
\- Хорошо... - Билл сполз в гамаке и закрыл глаза. - Есть время ещё поднабраться сил...   
\- Никого не убивать! - поспешно сказал я.   
\- Физических! Не магических сил, - буркнул Билл, открыв один глаз. - Размяться, чтобы кровь по жилам снова побежала... Разогнать мощь!   
И он снова потянулся, пихнув меня ногой. Для двоих места в гамаке едва ли хватало.   
\- Эй, Билл, - окликнул я его.   
\- М?   
\- Спасибо, что спас меня... Снова. И - я рад, что ты жив.   
\- Потому что без меня тебе не добраться до дома? - спросил демон.   
\- Нет, я просто рад, - я подобрался к нему поближе и плюхнулся сверху, обнимая его. Как ни посмотри, а Билл - единственный знакомый мне человек (демон) в этом месте. Пусть он заботится обо мне только потому, что от меня зависит его жизнь, но и я должен его беречь.   
\- Ну-ну, Сосенка. Я же обещал, что с твоей головы и волоска не упадёт, - сказал мне Билл. Я пихнул его.   
\- Вообще-то, у меня ещё с позавчера ранение!   
\- Где? - спохватился демон.   
\- Не волнуйся, я перевязал его, а когда ты героически угнал каракку, местный врач помог мне обработать мою руку. Ничего серьёзного, - я продемонстрировал демону бинты на левой руке. - Я в гораздо большем порядке, чем ты можешь подумать.   
\- Извини, - внезапно сказал Сайфер. Я похлопал ресницами.   
\- О чём это ты?   
\- Ну, что втянул тебя в это Средневековье, - протянул демон. - Тут опасно... Даже с учётом того, что ты продвинутый парень, и умный для своих лет... Я просто был зол. Я... сам виноват в том, что мы влипаем в передряги.   
\- С чего вдруг тебя посетило чувство вины? - спросил я.   
\- Просто, когда ты начал делиться со мной эмоциями, - демон постучал пальцем по своему виску. - Я обрёл способность оценивать ситуацию более субъективно. Не только со своей высшей точки зрения, но и с других.   
\- Мда, особой скромностью ты не страдаешь, - с досадой проговорил я. Билл высокомерно глянул на меня.   
\- Я - создание высшее и более совершенное, чем люди, и мои суждения более высоки и совершенны, чем человеческие мысли!   
Я отвесил ему щелбан.   
\- Ты даже не пытаешься понять человеческие ценности! Пусть ты и был одним из тех, кто нас создал, но ты не можешь понять свои творения! И сам остаёшься непонятым...   
Билл промолчал, и я понял, что задел его за живое.   
\- Да не умею я, - сказал он наконец. - Миллиарды лет в моих мерилах были только два понятия: скучно и весело.   
\- И люди - это скучно? - я поднял брови. - Поэтому ты хотел их уничтожить?   
\- Я ошибался, - сухо произнёс Билл.   
Признавать свои ошибки ему было нелегко. Я решил немного подсластить пилюлю:   
\- Зато тебе больше не будет скучно, Билл. Ты заперт в человеческом теле и привязан к жалкому мальчишке.   
\- Я, создание высшего порядка! - взвыл демон, выпуская язычок пламени и тряся гамак - видимо, я настроил его на боевой лад, и он опять хотел кого-нибудь прибить. - Я, из первых живших во вселенной!   
Я кинулся на него и обхватил руками и ногами - Билл вырывался, щекоча меня и плюясь огнём, пока мы оба не сорвали гамак и не рухнули с треском на пол.   
\- Моя задница... - простонал я, схватившись за филейную часть.   
\- Ты думал, - фыркнул демон. - Это тебе не пиратов косить!   
\- Высшее создание, - в тон ему ответил я. Сайфер зашипел и ткнул меня в плечо, но потом захихикал. Я повесил гамак обратно.   
\- Спать пора, Билл. Веди себя тихо.   
Демон кивнул, и я задул свечу, возвращаясь в гамак. Было уже очень поздно, и весь корабль затих - было только едва слышно, как переговариваются матросы на ночной вахте, шумят волны и поскрипывает судно. Шорох моря быстро меня убаюкал, и я наконец получил возможность выспаться без волнений - не было ни разбойничьих шаек, ни чумной заразы, и Билл был рядом, живой и здоровый, и впервые за долгое время я был этому рад больше всего на свете.   
\- Спи, Сосенка, - раздалось надо мной, и тёплые сухие губы прижались к моему лбу. Я зажмурился, кутаясь в покрывало. - Спокойной ночи.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Билл...


	24. Chapter 24

В огромном генуэзском порту царили хаос и суматоха. Мы с Биллом с высоты палубы наблюдали за беготнёй на берегу, и я радовался, что мы сможем продолжить наше путешествие до Турина. Сначала Билл хотел продать кусочек диска синьору Домингесу, но я убедил его, что сейчас напуганные люди и в дар ничего не примут от демона, и мы решили пойти на площадь Банки и попытаться найти покупателя в Лоджии Деи-Мерканти - средоточии торговли в Генуэзской республике.   
Генуя переживала не лучшие свои времена: Билл проводил мне экскурсию, рассказывая о том, что республика, когда-то великая, сейчас страдала от набегов соседей и внутренних распрей.   
Команда "Дочери Моря" и её пассажиры были рады наконец избавиться от нашей компании. Я с сожалением проводил взглядом каракку - успел привыкнуть и к её могучему капитану, и купцу-толстяку, но Билл был прав - люди не могут контролировать свои эмоции, а насильно мил не будешь: увы, но отношение капитана Веласкеса и его компании к нам изменилось навсегда, и наши пути расходились печально. Но лучше так, чем слепая ненависть ко всему непонятному, которая исходила от испанских отцов-инквизиторов во главе с Торквемадой - я ничуть не жалел о встрече моего кулака и его челюсти, и это при том, что в глубине души я считал себя пацифистом и вообще хорошим мальчиком.   
\- Я тебя испортил, - ухмыльнулся Билл, потрясая мешочком с деньгами, вынырнув из тени Лоджии Деи-Мерканти.   
\- Очередное надувательство завершилось успехом? - я закатил глаза. - Нам нужно как можно скорее выдвигаться в Турин, здесь нам делать нечего.   
\- Ну почему же нечего? - удивился Билл. - Не хочешь побродить по Генуе? Посмотреть на пока городскую стену? В двадцать первом веке от неё останутся только ворота, между прочим.   
Я заколебался на мгновение.   
\- Нет. Мы тут не туристы, к тому же, я уже пропустил красоты Барселоны, спасая твою шкуру, и на Майорке мы тоже отнюдь не развлекались.   
Останавливаться на ночь мы не стали - грязная и обедневшая Генуя, пропахшая сыростью, почему-то напомнила мне Дрезден, и мне здесь было неуютно. Мы купили лошадей и лёгкие плащи, немного провианта в дорогу и кинжал для меня, чтобы продолжить тренировки с настоящим оружием, - и двинулись в Алессандрию. Почти весь выигрыш, который я получил в споре с купцом, был потрачен, но теперь о деньгах не приходилось беспокоиться.   
Билл не расставался со своими клинками, нянчась с ними, как с живыми - сидя на лошади, держал их перед собой и, бывало, поглаживал, когда думал, что я не вижу.   
\- Что это за мечи? - спросил я. - Ты прямо целоваться с ними готов.   
\- Я не помню, - сказал Билл. - Это не предметы силы, как та колесница, но когда я взял их в руки, у меня появилось ощущение, что когда-то давно они принадлежали мне.   
\- Когда ты ходил свободно? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Я много где бывал, - ответил мне демон. - Но я уже говорил, в моей памяти всё перемешано, и такое ощущение, словно я неполон. Это меня страшно бесит! - он сжал кулаки. - Но когда я испепелил колесницу, я как будто восполнил часть недостающего во мне. А мечи просто о чём-то мне говорят... Но я не понимаю.   
В моей голове появились противоречивые эмоции Билла - то чувство дежавю, когда ты словно готов что-то вспомнить - но никак не можешь. Только я ощущал, что это гораздо важнее, чем забытая история, демон словно пытался вспомнить, кто же такой он на самом деле, хотя в моём разуме, словно эхо, завихрились тысячи обрывков воспоминаний его долгой, очень долгой жизни.   
Я стиснул зубы.   
\- Может, это какой-нибудь легендарный меч, реликвия, как плащаница? - предположил я. - Во "Властелине Колец", например, сломанный меч перековали заново, а этот могли перековать в два меча, как это сделали в "Игре престолов"... Например, меч был большой, и его разделили на два клинка, чтобы было удобнее им сражаться.   
\- Может быть, - пожал плечами Билл. - Я правда не помню...   
\- А этот кинжал, который ты забрал у пиратского командира?   
\- Просто понравился, - демон тут же заулыбался и достал свой трофей, украшенный серебряным кружевом и драгоценными камнями. По слегка изогнутому лезвию шла арабская вязь, и я не мог её прочитать.   
\- Он красивый, в качестве сувенира подойдёт, - демон покрутил вещицу в ладони, любуясь ею. Драгоценные камни искрились в свете заходящего солнца, так что я тоже загляделся на удивительную работу кузнеца-ювелира.  
Но Билл вдруг встрепенулся и спрятал кинжал.   
\- Кто-то едет, - сказал он мне, и весь собрался, словно приготовившись снова драться. Я прижался к нему боком - мне стал слышен топот лошадиных копыт - около трёх всадников. Не будучи уверены, что это простые путники, мы всё-таки посторонились, чтобы освободить дорогу.   
Я оглянулся и присел от удивления - это были четверо всадников, трое из которых были вооружены, а четвёртый был священником-инквизитором. Нас окружили.   
"Кажется, тебе пришли надавать по заднице за твоё плохое поведение," - иронично откликнулся Билл в моей голове.   
\- Именем Господа, приказываю вам остановиться, путники! - воскликнул инквизитор по-испански. Он не был похож на обычного святошу - на коне держался уверенно, прямо, на вид ему было лет тридцать пять, и я не сомневался - под плащом у него найдётся, чем пырнуть недостаточно верующего. Его сопровождающие выставили копья, тесня нас к обочине.   
\- По какой причине вы нас остановили, святой отец? - невинно поинтересовался я. Священник улыбнулся, как, наверное, улыбается судья преступнику, когда палач уже рубит последнему голову.   
\- Меня зовут отец Наварро, - представился он. - Отец наш приор Торквемада не мог оставить свою паству, и потому послал меня вслед за вами, дабы вы с ним могли продолжить разговор, столь неучтиво вами прерванный. Признаться, я почти потерял ваш след, но отец весьма точно описал ваши лица.   
"Билл, разве мы не меняли внешность, когда ходили на мессу?"   
"Не очень сильно," - виновато отозвался демон.   
\- Как же вы нас нашли? - поинтересовался я, рассчитывая на то, что отец Наварро что-нибудь выболтает.   
\- Гонцы разосланы во все концы земли, - усмехнулся инквизитор. - И я оказался удачливым, слава Господу Богу, вознаградил он меня за моё рвение.   
Я приуныл. Оказывается, мы в розыске за мою невинную шалость! Из огня да в полымя, хорошо, что мы не остались в Генуе, а то спеленали бы, как младенцев, если не зарезали бы спящими.   
"Раскидать их?" - предложил демон. - "Я могу использовать немного магии."   
"Никакой магии," - решительно ответил я. - "Будем пользоваться мечами. Конечно, я не лучший боец, но я не хочу опять получить на руки твоё бесчувственное тело."  
\- И как же вы планируете добраться до Гранады? - спросил я.   
\- Мы не повезём вас в Гранаду, - учтиво ответил инквизитор. - Мы доставим вас в Сеговию, так же, как вы проделали путь сюда - сядем на корабль и будем плыть до Малаги. Надеюсь, вы не будете оказывать сопротивления.   
\- А если будем? - спросил я. Такое нам не подходило. - Мы с Торквемадой как-то не сошлись во мнениях.   
\- Проявите уважение, - с неприятной укоризной произнёс отец Наварро. - О Боге двух мнений быть не может, и в этом я полностью разделяю точку зрения моего приора.   
"Ну всё, пора их кончать," - завёлся Билл.   
\- У меня встречное предложение, - деловито сказал я. - Вы разворачиваетесь, садитесь на корабль, плывёте в Малагу... возвращаетесь в Сеговию и говорите приору, что никого не нашли. Или мы вас...   
"Убьём!" - радостно взвыл демон в моей голове.   
\- Покалечим. Сильно, - решительно сказал я.   
Инквизитор усмехнулся, но наша уверенность в своих силах ему не понравилась. Стражники, его сопровождавшие, только засмеялись - у них были кольчуги, копья и мечи, а у нас не было никакой защиты, кроме наших плащей, легкое вооружение, плюс численное превосходство было отнюдь не на нашей стороне.   
\- Я вас предупреждаю, - сказал инквизитор. - Сопротивление Матери-Церкви ничем хорошим не заканчивается!   
\- Это я знаю, - вздохнул я. - Увы, но изменить ход истории я не могу, и так уже накуролесил... Давайте мы просто разъедемся, а?   
\- Сосенка, хватит с ними разговоры разводить, - недовольно крикнул Билл. - Мы вообще-то по делам едем. Или ты собрался с ними чаю выпить?  
\- Отстань, я пытаюсь всё урегулировать, - бросил я ему. - Видите ли, святой отец, тут такая закавыка. Нам с отцом Торквемадой решительно не по пути. Вам сейчас с нами не справиться, и я объясню, почему.   
Инквизитор внимательно на меня смотрел, и я продолжил:   
\- Если вы вернётесь в Генуэзский порт и найдёте там корабль "Дочь Моря", то его капитан вам расскажет, как несколько дней назад их судно захватила пиратская бригантина. Мы с моим другом были на том судне, и он, - я кивнул на Билла, - ночью вырезал всех пиратов, находившихся на нашей каракке. Понимаете ли, мой друг - демон. Поэтому настоятельно вам не советую на нас нападать сейчас. Вернитесь в Сеговию, скажите отцу Торквемаде, что вы преследуете дьявола, а затем возвращайтесь с подкреплением. Билл, пожалуйста, продемонстрируй нам что-нибудь, - я приглашающе махнул рукой.   
Демон вежливо поклонился, впрочем, не слезая с коня, и, открыв рот, выдохнул двухметровую струю огня вверх (скорее всего, иллюзия, так как я не почувствовал тепла).   
Стражники завопили и развернули своих коней, кидаясь наутёк, однако святой отец оказался крепким орешком.   
\- Вам не запугать меня базарными фокусами, еретики! - прошипел он сквозь зубы, одной рукой держась за свой крест. - И я достану вас, клянусь! Вам не уйти от гнева Священной Инквизиции!   
Билл плюнул в него маленькой огненной головнёй, и конь отца Наварро испуганно заржал и метнулся прочь, унося ругающегося инквизитора прочь.   
Мы проводили его взглядом.   
\- Теперь они будут штурмовать города маленькими армиями, - сказал Билл. - И казнить всех, кто дал нам прибежище. И сделают они это очень быстро...  
\- В таком случае, нам тоже лучше поторопиться и добраться до Турина, - ответил я. - Лучше всего от инквизиции удирать во временных воронках.   
Мы пришпорили коней и понеслись галопом, и к середине ночи уже были в Алессандрии, где и остановились на краткий ночлег. 

***

После долгой работы громадная катушка с волшебной нитью была создана. Вэнди села на велосипед, а Мэйбл устроилась на багажнике с катушкой, чтобы следить за целостностью нити. Нужно было обвести барьером целую точку на карте, и работы предстояло на пару часов. Сам Гравити Фолз был небольшим городом, но требовалось возвести барьер не только вокруг него, но и вокруг всей аномальной зоны, объехав вокруг леса и горных сколов.   
\- Подождите, - Мэйбл вдруг слезла с велосипеда. - Прежде, чем мы обнесём Гравити Фолз защитой от демонов, я хочу кое-что попробовать.   
\- Мэйбл, сейчас не время!.. - хотела было сказать Пасифика, но замолчала.   
\- Гидеон, напомни мне обряд вызова Билла! Возьмём фотографию, которую ты распечатал, раз уж он наша жертва.   
Девушка зашла в дом и вернулась с изображением огромной мухи, фасетчатые глаза которой были замазаны красным фломастером.   
\- Нужно начертить круг и вставить восемь свечек, - рассказывал Гидеон. - Хочешь призвать Билла?   
\- Пока мы не обнесли Гравити Фолз барьером, я хочу попытаться узнать, где мой брат, - упрямо проговорила Мэйбл, шлёпнула листок с изображением Вельзевула на землю и принялась чертить круг.   
\- Я схожу за свечами, - хмыкнул Форд.   
Через некоторое время обряд можно было приводить в исполнение - в ровном кругу горели восемь свечей, вставленных в вырытые ямки.   
\- Никогда не думала, что буду делать это... - пробормотала Мэйбл и начала читать: - Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!  
Девушка повторила заклинание ещё два раза, но ничего не происходило. Мирно горели свечи, капая воском на землю. Мэйбл оглянулась на Гидеона - тот пожал плечами.   
\- Десет ноухэт! - выкрикнула она. - Десет ноухэт! Десет ноухэт, десет ноухэт, десет ноухэт!   
\- Это точно должно было выглядеть по-другому, - сказал Сус. - Я помню.   
\- Но всё было сделано правильно, - возразил Гидеон. - Давай-ка я попробую...   
Он занял место разочарованной Мэйбл и снова начал читать заклинание.   
Однако и у него ничего не вышло.   
\- Может, нужно раскопать ритуал вызова посерьёзнее? - предположила Пасифика.   
\- Нет, он должен был откликнуться! - с досадой Гидеон хлопнул по колену.  
\- Но что же тогда происходит? - спросила Мэйбл, взяв в руки катушку и рассеянно её разглядывая.   
\- Билла нет нигде, - отозвался Гидеон. - Ни в одном из миров.   
\- Как это? - воскликнула Пасифика. - Где же тогда Диппер?!   
\- Если он вместе с Биллом... Единственное, что мы можем - надеяться, что он жив, - развёл руками Гидеон.   
На веранде сидели старики: Стэнли и Стэнфорд. Они не принимали участия в разговоре, но внимательно слушали.   
\- Который раз я умолял их родителей не засылать детей в это место, - вздохнул Стэн. - Но кто послушал? Дети упрашивали их каждый год... А теперь кто виноват - мы...   
\- Не паникуй раньше времени, Стэн, - сказал Форд, постукивая пальцами по колену. - Прошло всего несколько дней... Ещё никто, слава богу, не умер, и главное - постараться не допустить этого в дальнейшем.   
\- Но как же Диппер?! - воскликнул Стэн, сердито смотря на брата. - О нём ты подумал, умник? Он исчез! Пуф, его нет! Ни в одном из измерений!   
\- Да, здесь что-то не так, - согласился Форд, напряжённо смотря вдаль и наблюдая за тем, как Вэнди и Мэйбл уезжают с катушкой. - Но Диппер умный пацан, он был сообразительным уже в двенадцать. Возможно, это исчезновение - это что-то вроде защиты, - предположил Форд.   
\- По-моему, ты перегибаешь палку со своими теориями, - буркнул Стэн. 

***

До Турина мы добрались к следующему вечеру. В трактирах больше не останавливались, боясь подвергать местных гневу инквизиторов - кто его знает, по "Молоту Ведьм" тех, кто укрывал колдунов, могли лишить имущества и предать анафеме, а то и чего похуже. Лишь в самом Турине, предвкушая наш перенос в будущее, мы решили остановиться в таверне около реки.   
\- Господи, как же я устал! - довольно произнёс я, потягиваясь и ложась на кровать. Демон развернул на полу четырёхметровое льняное полотно, напоминавшее мне то ли скатерть, то ли занавеску, и начал колдовать.   
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил я.   
\- Создаю копию плащаницы, - откликнулся он. - Нужно же чем-то её заменить! Иначе верующим следующие несколько веков не на что будет молиться.   
Он хмыкнул, проводя по полотну пальцами. На нём проявлялись жуткие бурые пятна, складывавшиеся в отпечаток окровавленного тела, и я поспешил отвернуться - зрелище было довольно мерзким.   
\- Что, Иисуса испугался? - усмехнулся демон.   
\- Я знаю, что для тебя это всё забавно, и боги с демонами - твои кореша, но для меня это вообще-то многовековая история человеческих страданий, убийств, священных войн и дискриминации, - заметил я. - И всё потому что кучка "существ высшего порядка" не пришла к согласию и науськивала своих последователей друг на друга.   
Демон уязвлённо замолчал, сосредоточившись на изготовлении реплики. Я повернулся на спину, смотря в потолок.   
\- И всё-таки это удивительно, когда ты путешествуешь по Средневековью... Видишь живые легенды... Целые реликвии, воочию наблюдаешь творение истории!   
\- Ты живёшь в этом и в настоящем, - заметил демон. - Просто не замечаешь этого, как не замечают историю люди, которые живут сейчас. Думаешь, кто-то из них подозревает, что они живут в Средневековье? Можно сказать, они считают себя вершиной прогресса, - он хмыкнул. - Впрочем, я то же самое могу сказать и о двадцать первом веке...   
\- Попридержи коней, Сайфер, - потребовал я. - Всё-таки и люди над тобой победу одерживали.   
\- Ой, велика наука - отправить слабенькую голограмму демона обратно в ад! - поддразнил меня Билл. - Когда я развлекался в Гравити Фолз, у вас шороху навела всего лишь моя воплотившаяся проекция, движимая моим разумом! У меня не было всей силы!   
\- Напугал, - в тон ему ответил я. - Тебя наверняка как раз расщепили на кусочки в наказание, чтобы ты не пытался больше завоевать мир!   
\- Ну, твоя правда, - согласился демон. - Билл Сайфер - лишь щепка от моей сути, но самая главная щепка. Ну-ка, полюбуйся - хорошо получилось?   
Я покосился на подделку.   
\- Омерзительно.   
\- Я сведущ во всех искусствах и наделён властью даровать их, - довольно похвастался Сайфер и плюхнулся на мою постель. Я попытался его спихнуть:   
\- Эй! Твоё место на полу!   
\- Ну уж нет, - запротестовал Билл. - Кровать большая, а плащаница должна немного подсохнуть! Пол сегодня занят!   
\- Ты же не красками по ней рисовал, чему там сохнуть! - возмутился я, занимая всю постель.   
\- Вот именно! Магия должна закрепиться, этой тряпке еще сотни лет висеть везде, где только можно! - промычал демон, прижатый к стенке. - Да что тебе, жалко, что ли?   
\- Ещё я буду тесниться на одной кровати со всякими нечистыми, - отнекивался я.   
\- Эй ты! Из нас двоих нечистый тут ты! Воняешь! - обиделся Билл. Я зажал ему нос и потянул, злорадно ухмыляясь.   
\- Вот и иди отсюда, раз не нравится!   
Демон свалился с постели, и я с усмешкой занял отвоёванное пространство.   
\- Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось, - Сайфер закатил глаза. - Пойду прогуляюсь, раз уж мне спать всё равно не нужно.   
\- Не лучшее время, если учесть, что за нами гонится инквизиция, - усомнился я.   
\- Я не буду уходить далеко, - пообещал Билл. - Не волнуйся, если что, я позову.   
\- Ещё бы ты далеко ушёл, - буркнул я. - Пятьсот метров - и от тебя останутся одни головёшки...   
Билл покачал головой.   
\- Я буду ближе. Спи спокойно, Сосенка.   
\- Будь осторожен, - попросил я.   
Он кивнул и потрепал меня по голове.  
Билл ушёл, а я лёг спать. Наличие кровавой тряпки, расстеленной по полу в моей комнате, меня несколько смущало, но с этим пришлось смириться: я быстро уснул и проснулся только посередине ночи, когда увидел, что Сайфер вернулся. Он сидел на полу по-турецки, прислонившись к моей кровати, и вертел в руках какой-то чёрный кубок, бликовавший в свете свечи. Я улыбнулся.   
\- Ещё один сувенир? Кого ограбил?   
\- Захватил на память, - шепнул мне Билл, задул свечу и поцеловал в щёку. - Спи давай, завтра трудный день.


	25. Chapter 25

А наутро мы, собрав вещи и оседлав лошадей, поехали доставать плащаницу. Подделка лежала у нас в сумке, и я решительно не представлял, как Билл хочет заменить ею оригинал, но видимо, у него был какой-то план.   
\- Тебе лучше подождать снаружи, - рассказывал он. - Плащаница находится в соборе Святого Иоанна Крестителя...   
Мы свернули на площадь, и Билл замолчал.   
\- Что такое?   
\- Собор Святого Иоанна Крестителя построят только через десять лет, - медленно проговорил он. - Туринская плащаница ещё не в Турине! Здесь должен быть собор, но его ещё не построили, я совсем об этом забыл!   
\- Да ты что, шутишь, что ли? - взвыл я, хватаясь за голову.   
Вдруг между нами промелькнуло что-то тёмное: с дрожащим "тонк!" стрела впилась в деревянную сваю.   
\- Взять их! - раздался голос отца Наварро. - Это еретики и преступники!   
Как не вовремя, пронеслось в моей голове, в тот самый момент, когда мимо моего уха просвистела следующая стрела.   
\- Блять! - я шарахнулся в сторону. - Билл, мотаем отсюда, пока они нас в ёжиков не превратили!   
Нас быстро окружала итальянская кавалерия.   
\- Стойте, - зычно крикнул инквизитор. - Со мной вооружённый отряд!..   
Но мы уже мчались галопом по единственному оставшемуся выходу - на северо-запад. Пара стрел просвистела нам вслед, и мы слышали грохот копыт - за нами бросились в погоню не меньше полутора дюжины человек, и я не сомневался, что отец Наварро был в их первых рядах. Свист и гиканье раздавались за нашими спинами, и я не стеснялся понукать своего коня, как только мог - становиться топливом для костров инквизиции мне хотелось в последнюю очередь. Ещё одна стрела царапнула мне ухо, я дёрнулся, зашипев, и ещё сильнее пришпорил скакуна.   
"Поезжай вперёд меня!" - сообщил мне Билл. - "Я их задержу!"   
"Очень плохо звучит!" - взвыл я.  
Однако Билл немного сбавил скорость, и я оставил его позади. Обернувшись, я увидел, как он сшиб повозку с сеном и выдул огромную тугую струю огня - солома заполыхала, и ревущее пламя преградило дорогу нашим преследователям. Вскоре Билл нагнал меня, и мы пулею вылетели из Турина, спасаясь от инквизиции.   
"Туринскую плащаницу поместят в собор Святого Иоанна-Крестителя только в семнадцатом веке!" - пояснил мне Билл. - "Сейчас она находится в городе Шамбери, во Франции!"   
"Мы едем туда?!"   
"Да! Шамбери, присоединившись к Савойе, стал резиденцией герцогов. Сейчас Туринская плащаница хранится в их замке!"  
В его мыслях я услышал оттенок досады, словно демон сам себя ругал за то, что в его голове такая каша.   
"Как долго туда ехать?.."   
"Не могу точно сказать... Нам придётся пересекать Альпы."   
"Что?!"   
Но я и сам уже видел поднимавшиеся впереди горные хребты. Вершины Альп скрылись в низко плывущих облаках, и я содрогнулся, представив, что мы туда полезем.   
"Не волнуйся," - бросил мне Билл. - "Мы не будем карабкаться на вершины. Там существуют вполне проходимые тропы, есть даже деревеньки... Пробьёмся."   
"Если прежде до нас не доберётся святой отец," - заметил я. - "Ты был прав, он очень быстро ориентируется!.."  
"Я думаю, у него есть бумага, которая даёт ему разрешение пользоваться местной армией," - хмыкнул Билл. - "К тому же, наверняка у него есть лишние деньги, чтобы усилиться наёмниками."   
"Это очень, очень плохие новости!" - пожаловался я.   
"Было бы лучше, если бы ты дал мне их перебить у Генуи!"   
"Я, видишь ли, не очень люблю убивать людей!"   
"Я заметил!" - огрызнулся демон. - "В следующий раз я расшаркиваться не стану!"   
"Надеюсь, следующего раза не будет," - промычал я. - "Не хочу гореть на костре!"   
"Не переживай, сначала тебя растянут на дыбе!"  
Через пару часов безумной гонки я заметил, что пейзаж немного изменился - горы словно бы надвинулись, нависли над нами, и морщинистые холмы становились всё выше, изрезав луга и поля, которые всё больше вытеснялись лесом. Мы подъезжали к деревне у гор.  
\- Я куплю себе лук, если ты не возражаешь, - сказал Билл. - Можно будет охотиться в случае чего, и слишком близко мы святого отца не подпустим. Здесь, в предгорье, наверняка множество людей ходит в лес бить дичь, мы сможем найти того, кто мастерит луки.   
\- А для меня лук? - заинтересовался я.   
Билл смерил меня взглядом.   
\- Долго тебя учить придётся. И вряд ли ты сможешь стрелять, сидя в седле - ты едва научился ездить верхом. Нет, с этим мы повременим.   
\- А как насчёт арбалета?   
Билл ухмыльнулся.   
\- Тяжеловат он для тебя будет.   
Я приуныл. По всем итогам, я довольно бесполезен в бою. Видимо, Билл догадался, о чём я думаю, и улыбнулся.   
\- Не вешай нос. Я видел, как ты орудовал мечом на каракке. Другой бы забился в укромный уголок и дрожал бы там, Сосенка. Ты молодец.   
Я кое-что вспомнил.   
\- Билл, мне капитан сказал, что если бы меня не взяли в плен, ты бы один там всех перебил...   
\- Я должен был позволить тебе умереть и покорно отправиться следом? - демон поднял бровь. - Извини, буду иметь в виду.   
\- Нет, - я смутился. - Просто так получается, что я хочу как лучше, а получается как всегда.   
\- Продолжай, - демон расплылся в улыбке Чеширского Кота. - Люблю, когда меня хвалят.   
Я сплюнул.  
\- Да ну тебя... Господи, ну ты и чудовище. С виду приятный молодой человек, а как оскалишься - так в кошмарах твоя улыбка сниться будет.   
\- А как мне? На сколько сантиметров меньше? - демон растягивал улыбку, словно аккордеон, то до ушей, то сжимал губы, словно посылая мне воздушный поцелуй.   
\- Фу, прекрати, - рассмеялся я.   
Мы въехали в деревню. Поселение не было похоже на то, куда мы попали в 1350-м году - это были жилища охотников, а не пахарей. На распорках сушились шкуры, в нос бил запах дублёной кожи - Билл был прав, тут явно процветал промысел пушниной и зверем. Люди на улицах были мрачные, суровые - все, даже женщины и дети словно бы вечно находились в работе, не ведая покоя и радости ни единого мгновения своей жизни. Я поёжился.   
\- Не нравится мне тут.   
\- Только не трясись, неженка, - небрежно бросил Билл и спросил у идущей мимо женщины с деревянными вёдрами, полными воды: - Эй, красавица, не подскажешь, кузнец у вас в деревне найдётся?   
Красавица ничего не ответила и шарахнулась прочь, одарив демона неприязненным взглядом.   
\- Что такое? - спросил я у демона. - Думаешь, и здесь побывали святые отцы?   
\- Да вряд ли они нас обогнали, - задумчиво проговорил Билл и спешился. Я тоже сполз с коня и последовал за ним. Всё чаще на нас падали недружелюбные взгляды местных, и я инстинктивно жался поближе к демону - мне не нравилось, когда на меня пялились с откровенным желанием убить.   
\- Скажи мне, добрый человек, неладно у вас тут что-то? - спросил Сайфер у средних лет мужчины, что рубил дрова на своём дворе. Пусть нас и разделяла довольно крепкая ограда, топор в руке дровосека выглядел весьма угрожающе. Сам он обладал поистине широкими плечами, и вкупе с чёрной густой бородой и кустистыми бровями, почти скрывающими его глаза, его облик напоминал об оборотнях и монстрах-медведях.   
\- А почему же не поделиться, - мужчина прищурился. - Набеги у нас участились, шастают к нам французские собаки. Вот и не любят у нас тут чужаков, - он воткнул топор в полешко и приблизился к нам. - И вас тоже не приветят.   
\- Но мы не французы, - проблеял я. - Я даже французского языка не знаю!   
\- Тише ты, - шикнул Билл. - Мы тут проездом из Генуи и смущать вас не будем. Нам бы только лук купить и стрелы.   
Дровосек некоторое время оценивающе на нас смотрел, словно прикидывая, опасны мы или нет. Билл, конечно, не выглядит, как сильный воин, но он был помощнее меня на вид, к тому же, у нас на поясе висели мечи...   
\- Оружие у вас хорошее, - одобрил вдруг великан. - Ладная работа. Заходите внутрь, брат у меня луки гнёт. Видно, что вы не бандиты, слишком холёные - продам вам и лук, и стрелы.   
И он скрылся в доме.   
Я посмотрел на Билла, тот пожал плечами. Видимо, это должно было быть обидно, хотя холёным из нас выглядел только Билл: я, не видевший нормального душа с Альмерии, был скорее похож на половую тряпку, чем на приличного молодого человека.   
Мы привязали коней к столбу и прошли в дом.   
Низенькая избушка с земляным полом была скромной, но чистой. Единственным предметом "роскоши" тут можно было назвать рогатую оленью голову, которая висела на стене, прибитая к деревянному щитку - она напомнила мне о чучеле, которое мы с сестрой видели в тату-салоне.   
Наш дровосек вернулся, держа сразу несколько луков на выбор.   
\- Я Арно, мы с братом делаем луки, стрелы, бьём зверя, всё продаём потом в городе, - поделился он. - Да только как уедешь, когда страшно семью оставлять без защиты. Многие у нас тут и луки гнут, и зверя стреляют, да всё лежит теперь даром, разбойников дожидается.   
Я переглянулся с Биллом. Видимо, Арно был в безвыходном положении.   
\- Вот луки, которые мы отвезти хотели, - бородач разложил оружие на столе. Я увидел тяжелый, массивный лук, который казался бронебойным, в противовес ему следующий был маленьким, словно детским. Третий был настоящим произведением искусства - его резная рукоять была украшена изображением виноградных листьев, а по плечам шли завитушки. Четвертый лук был очень длинным, почти в два метра, но Билл выбрал последний: плоский лук с лёгкими плечами, среднего размера. На нём единственном была натянута тетива.   
\- Вот этот, - сказал он. - Я возьму вот этот.   
\- Мм-хмм... В луках вы разбираетесь, - проворчал Арно, и не было понятно, был ли он доволен выбором Билла или, наоборот, раздосадован. - Но и стоит он дороже, чем другие.   
\- Скупиться не будем, - холодно произнёс Билл. - Стрел у вас будет достаточно?   
\- Будет, будет, - кивнул Арно. - Только не показывайте в деревне его, а то меня потом заклюют. Говорят, меня потом из этого же лука пристрелят.   
\- Не волнуйтесь. Мы сегодня же уедем, - пробормотал Сайфер, трогая тетиву. - Но и у меня к вам просьба, уважаемый Арно.   
Бородач напрягся.   
\- Буде за нами прибудут святой отец с отрядом - вы нас не видели и не слышали. Они по какой-то причине считают нас колдунами и демонами, - хмыкнул Билл.   
\- Это инквизиторы, - прорычал Арно. - Боятся своей тени и волокут в застенки всех подряд!   
Я так понял, нашему благодетелю церковники тоже чем-то не угодили.   
\- Вот именно. Ни в чём подобном мы, конечно, не виноваты, - убедительно говорил Билл. - Мы исправно посещаем церковь и носим кресты, почитаем Господа Бога нашего и молимся за спасение души, наверное, нас просто с кем-то спутали. Но только по этой причине лично я не хочу попасть на костёр, да только разве это объяснишь святым отцам... А вы знаете, как они обходятся со всеми, кто укрыл или помог колдунам и ведьмам. Я просто действительно не хочу, чтобы вы попали в беду из-за нас, Арно, но и нам нужно как-то жить, - Сайфер положил руку на грудь, словно давая клятву. Бородач кивнул.   
\- Спорить не буду. И своим скажу всем.   
Билл отсчитал ему несколько монет, и Арно вручил нам и лук, и колчан со стрелами.  
\- А дай-ка взглянуть на твои мечи, - вдруг попросил хозяин. - Уж больно они хороши в ножнах, а каковы снаружи?   
Демон пожал плечами и обнажил клинки, демонстрируя их бородачу. Тот с профессиональным интересом осмотрел их, взял один и взмахнул пару раз.   
\- Хороши, ничего не скажешь... Знатный мастер их делал. А клейма на них нет.   
\- Нет клейма? - спросил Билл и проверил. - И верно... Я получил мечи в подарок, не знаю, кто их выковал, но что клейма нет, не обратил внимания.   
Он убрал мечи в ножны.   
\- Ну, спасибо за помощь, добрый человек, - произнёс он. - Мы уедем прямо сейчас...   
Я уже запрыгивал в седло, когда послышался оглушительный треск, а следом - громкий женский визг. Арно встрепенулся и прорычал:   
\- Это они, проклятые! - и бросился вон, схватив свой топор.  
Две стрелы просвистели мимо меня, следующая воткнулась в землю прямо около копыт наших лошадей, заставив меня подпрыгнуть.   
\- Блять! - Билл выругался. - Можно хоть кто-нибудь будет меня предупреждать, прежде чем в нашей жизни начнётся пиздец?!   
\- Билл, поможем им! - крикнул я. С высоты, на которой я сидел, я мог видеть несколько всадников и дюжины две бегущих бандитов, высыпавшихся прямо из леса - и их становилось всё больше и больше. Билл свирепо посмотрел на меня:   
\- Ты издеваешься?! Мы и так помогаем каждому встречному и поперечному! Поехали!   
\- Мы не можем их тут так оставить! - возразил я, пришпоривая лошадь и доставая меч. - Они ничего плохого нам не сделали!   
\- Можем! Диппер, твою мать! - но демон уже развернул коня и поскакал за мной. - Ты мне будешь за это должен!   
Он рванулся вперёд, врезаясь в самую гущу лесных бандитов. На команду Робина Гуда они не походили - замотанные в чёрное тряпьё, тощие и пронырливые, как ласки, разбойники явно стремились посеять панику, разломать как можно больше всего, захватить еды и имущества и скрыться обратно в лесах, устроив диверсионный погром.   
Я вышиб горящий факел из рук того, что хотел подпалить соломенную крышу хижины - этого оказалось достаточно, так как хозяин дома сгрёб поджигателя и принялся так его охаживать дубинкой, что, скорее всего, переломал ему все кости.   
Разбойники уступали местным в силе, но их было гораздо больше - они набрасывались, словно крысы, и рвали, терзали, резали всякого, кто попадался на их пути. Билл разбирался со всадниками, я пытался пробиться к нему, однако меня очень быстро стащили с лошади, и я едва не приложился головой о каменный забор, и тут же пришлось выставить меч летящему мне в лицо острию. Я пнул нападавшего в колено.   
\- Лежачих не бьют!   
Вставать пришлось очень быстро. Помня правило Билла "человек, стоящий выше, всегда будет в более выгодном положении", я вскочил на большую бочку - разить оттуда было действительно очень удобно. Жаль, я не мог позволить себе этого на корабле - слишком неустойчиво было. Мгновенно я заработал пару царапин - теперь мои ноги стали уязвимы, и я вертелся, как волчок, отражая атаки тех, кто хотел быстро и просто укоротить меня снизу.   
С высоты бочки я заметил Билла - он успел испробовать лук: его стрелы точно били в цель - впрочем, другого от идеального демона и не приходилось ожидать. Сайфер был как валькирия, выступавшая на стороне победителей, и пусть сравнение, наверное, было неуместным, но любой численный перевес был неважен, если на стороне соперника сражался Билл. Возможно, он действительно мог носить звание "дарующий победу"...   
Мои размышления прервала резкая боль в боку. Я отвлёкся всего на секунду, а теперь с удивлением смотрел на торчащий из моего живота чёрный стержень стрелы.   
"Ой..." - только и успел подумать я. Словно в замедленном действии, выстрел отбросил меня назад, в чей-то двор, и я хотел было послать возглас Биллу, сказать ему: "Чёрт, меня подстрелили!", но мысли, обычно быстрые, как мгновение, слушались меня очень медленно.   
Падение, словно разряд, ударило меня, и осколки боли из моей раны устремились к кончикам пальцев, вернулись, сгущаясь в один огненный шар, сидящий в моём животе. Кажется, я ударился головой, потому что это было последнее, что я помнил. 

***

Мэйбл сидела на крыше Хижины, болтая ногами в воздухе. Над лесом занимался рассвет.   
\- Ты всю ночь не спала? - спросила Вэнди, поднимая дверь чердака. Мэйбл кивнула. - Я тоже. Это ожидание... Самого худшего.   
\- Я просто не могу перестать думать о Диппере, - тихо произнесла девушка, обнимая себя за плечи. - Я никогда ещё не оставалась так надолго без него.   
\- Я уверена, он тоже по тебе скучает, - ответила Вэнди и села рядом. - Папа рассказал мне, что Диппер частенько навещал меня. Это так трогательно... В смысле, я хочу сказать, что он очень верный друг. Он бы не оставил нас просто так.   
\- Да, я тоже так думаю, - кивнула Мэйбл. - Скажи, Вэнди, а... что было перед...   
\- Перед аварией? - кивнула девушка. - Если честно - я едва помню. Я спокойно себе ехала по шоссе, ещё даже не было темно... и вдруг у меня просто потемнело перед глазами. Меня словно вырвало из моего сиденья и припечатало к другой стороне машины, а затем я потеряла сознание. Если честно, не совсем понимаю, как это могло произойти, ведь я была пристёгнута. Наверное, какой-нибудь зверь врезался в меня... Из тех, одержимых. Конечно, существуют и подушки безопасности, и ремень, но там такая вмятина, - девушка передёрнулась. - Это бы меня не спасло, если бы меня не отбросило. Пусть я и провалялась пару месяцев, но я жива...   
\- Да, ты права, это очень странно, - проговорила Мэйбл. - Хотела бы я знать то, что знает сейчас Диппер... Возможно, его знания помогли бы нам разобраться, как запечатать этого демона обратно.   
\- Вельзевула? - спросила Вэнди.   
Мэйбл кивнула.   
\- Но... На самом деле, я просто хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой. Я так по нему скучаю...   
Она подобрала колени и расплакалась, вытирая щёки рукавами свитера. Вэнди приобняла её, поглаживая по голове.   
\- Мне страшно, - всхлипывая, сказала Мэйбл. - Мне страшно за него и за всех нас...   
\- Нам всем страшно, - ответила Вэнди.   
Над лесом показалось солнце. Зловещий кроваво-красный свет словно обугливал, пожирал макушки сосен, и они истончались в дрожащем воздухе. Новый день не приносил облегчения и решения проблем, он приносил лишь новые тревоги. Во всём виделись лишь дурные знамения, и Гравити Фолз, казалось, замер в предчувствии беды. Не пели птицы, не стрекотали насекомые - мертвенная тишина царила и в лесу, и в городе. Мэйбл рвано вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться:   
\- Просто... Если хотя бы Диппер был рядом, уже было бы легче.   
Вэнди протянула Мэйбл жестяную флягу.   
\- Твой дядя меня убьёт, если узнает, что я тебе это давала, но можешь глотнуть. Это не решает проблем, но помогает справиться со страхом.   
\- Что это? - девушка откупорила флягу и понюхала.   
\- Виски, - коротко пояснила Кордрой. - Только не увлекайся.   
\- Я... - начала было Мэйбл, но потом пожала плечами и глотнула. Огненная вода обожгла ей горло, и девушка закашлялась. - Ну и гадость...   
Однако странным образом напряжение немного отпустило - совсем чуть-чуть, словно разжало невыносимые тиски.   
Мэйбл вздохнула чуть свободнее.   
\- Мы просто будем делать, что умеем, - сказала она. - Будем искать ритуал, который запечатает демона... Ритуал! Вэнди!   
\- Что! - от неожиданности Кордрой чуть не свалилась с крыши.   
\- Перед исчезновением Диппер читал две книги - "Молот Ведьм" и "Лемегетон", - начала рассказывать девушка. - Так вот, во второй из них рассказывается про различных демонов и про то, как их вызывать и подчинять себе. Уверена, если поискать в интернете, мы что-нибудь найдём - нужно прочитать эту книгу!   
\- Она пропала вместе с Диппером? - спросила Вэнди. Мэйбл кивнула.   
\- Я уверена, в списке этих демонов мы найдём и Вельзевула.


	26. Chapter 26

Мне снилась какая-то круговерть из лиц, мчащихся в багровом мареве. Головы, словно пчелиный рой, вились вокруг меня, и каждая пыталась что-то сказать: однако я не понимал, на каком языке они мне это говорят, и не узнавал людей. Внутри меня сидела боль, и мне отчаянно хотелось её выплюнуть, вырезать, отодрать от себя, но тело было, словно каменное - я не мог пошевелить ни пальцем, ни моргнуть, ни вздохнуть.   
С первым, казалось бы, вздохом пришёл и свет. Я закашлялся и открыл глаза.   
\- Ну слава мне, - вздохнул Билл, и я почувствовал его руки на своём животе.   
\- Что... произошло... - чёрт, во рту словно помойка. Я с отвращением сплюнул на землю и рвано задышал. Голова раскалывалась, но ещё сильнее ныл живот.  
\- Лежи пока что, - посоветовал демон, демонстрируя мне стрелу. - В следующий раз, клянусь, я тебя вырублю, перекину через седло и увезу нахрен. Герой, блять. Никаких больше спасений невинных! Я тебя подлатал, стрелу вынул, но вставать тебе пока ещё нельзя...   
\- Я очень некстати хочу писать, - оповестил я его. - И жрать.   
Сайфер закатил глаза.   
\- Твою ж мать... Ладно, давай руку. Постарайся не делать резких движений...   
Я лежал там же, где и упал - вражеская стрела сбила меня к кому-то во двор, и хотя я крепко треснулся головой, меня хотя бы не затоптали.   
\- Ты везучий, - сказал демон. - Теряешь сознание, но хотя бы живой.  
Сопроводив меня до ветру, он принялся рассказывать:   
\- Разбойников я, конечно, порешал... Чем заслужил огромную благодарность всего селения. Они нам тут в путь-дорожку понатаскали всякого, так как твоя лошадь с провиантом и одеждой ускакала... Ну, кто найдёт, тот найдёт, хоть деньги и оружие при тебе, - утешил он меня. - В общем, пока ты валялся без сознания, нам снарядили повозку. Оставаться мы тут не можем, пока святой отец наступает нам на пятки, так что поедем с комфортом... Я уж думал, что ты откинулся, если честно, - признался он. - Уже прощался с белым светом, как стрелу увидел, а ты ничего так, лежишь себе, сопишь в обе дырки... Кости она тебе не задела, немножко внутри поцарапала, но тебе повезло - у тебя есть я.   
\- Опять использовал магию? - укорил я его. Сайфер закатил глаза.   
\- И это вместо благодарности! Тебе кишки пополам перебило!   
Я ощутил приступ тошноты.   
\- Готов? - спросил демон.   
\- Да. А к чему?   
Одним ловким движением Билл подхватил меня под колени и понёс, как принцессу. Я только и успел, что взвизгнуть, а он уже выходил со двора.   
\- Вечно мне вытаскивать твою задницу из проблем... Ну ничего, я начинаю входить во вкус...   
Забравшись в маленькую крытую повозку, он устроил меня на соломенном матрасе, укрытом циновкой. Лошадь уже была впряжена, и я слегка приподнялся, упираясь спиной в деревянную стенку, и отодвинул занавесь, разделявшую внутреннее пространство с местом возницы. Билл перебрался туда.   
Вся деревня вышла нас провожать. Близко они не подходили, только Арно подступил и попрощался, тихо поблагодарив. Сайфер кивнул и тоже сказал спасибо, после чего натянул вожжи и прикрикнул. Лошадь, видимо, сначала не совсем поняла, что от неё требуется, но скосила глаза и увидела кнут, который Билл взял в руку, после чего довольно резво дёрнулась вперёд.   
Когда мы выехали за пределы деревни, солнце уже почти село. Наша дорога лежала по горным тропам, и я уже почувствовал ощутимое похолодание. С моего места было видно лишь светлый затылок демона и круп лошади, и я отодвинул холстину, чтобы посмотреть вокруг.   
Нас обступал тёмный, почти чёрный лес, уходивший далеко вверх и словно острые челюсти, впивавшийся в голубое небесное брюхо. Виднелись первые звёзды, протягивавшие свои ломкие руки через сумерки, и щербатая луна оскалилась недоброй ухмылкой. Я закутался в плащ.   
\- Холодно? - спросил Билл. Я выдохнул - изо рта вылетело едва видимое облачко пара.   
\- Здесь холоднее, чем внизу.   
\- Это так, - кивнул демон. - Но до вечной мерзлоты мы, пожалуй, доходить не будем. Главное - не простудись.   
\- Если что - ты же меня вылечишь? - улыбнулся я.   
Демон вздохнул.   
\- Что такое?   
\- Наверное, я стал слишком сентиментален, - хмыкнул он. - Всё пытаюсь вспомнить подробности своего прошлого... Но ещё не всё открыто.   
Я заметил, что он снова вертит в руках свои мечи. Их рукояти странно сияли в лунном свете, словно прося, чтобы их снова взяли в ладонь, напоили кровью, заставили петь смертельную песню. Я подвинулся и прижался к тёплой спине, устроив голову на лопатках Сайфера.  
\- Как ты планируешь забрать плащаницу из замка?   
\- Сначала попробую убедить герцога, что моя плащаница подлинная, - сказал демон. - Надеюсь, что это сработает. Этот кусок довольно старый и выглядит плохо, а уж я постарался, чтобы его расписать как следует. Он смотрится практически в точности как плащаница герцога Савойского.   
\- Плащаница была саваном для тела Иисуса Христа, когда его сняли с креста, - произнёс я. - Билл, а чем был Иисус?   
\- М? Чем-то вроде меня. Осколком высшей сущности в человеческом теле, - сказал Билл. - Мы с ним... не пересекались. Так что это моё предположение.   
\- Тогда ясно, как он там все эти чудеса творил, - хмыкнул я. - Часто эти "высшие сущности" отправляют свои осколки на землю?   
\- Ты не поверишь, но это очень распространённая практика, - заверил меня демон. - Но я бы не сказал, что все эти осколки стали пророками и мессиями. Некоторые, например, те, которые получились случайно, даже не подозревают до некоторых пор, что они часть чего-то большего... - Билл задумался и замолк.   
Мне показалось, он вспомнил о том, что и сам он - щепка от великого существа, которое когда-то правило народами... Могло ли быть так, что Билл Сайфер, которого мы уничтожили почти пять лет назад и пять столетий вперёд - просто забыл о том, что он частичка небожителя? Но как такое может быть, ведь найденные дядей Фордом надписи в пещере были очень древними, а значит, "треугольному существу" поклонялись уже очень давно... Но Билл - Билл может управлять временем! Или если... Если, когда его расщепило, его сознание отбросило тысячи, миллионы лет назад, и он скитался по аду, не в силах вспомнить, где он, что он и за что попал в это ужасное место... Неудивительно, что он стал злобным психопатом.   
Я вспомнил его присказку: "Если человек не знает, за что его наказали, то как он усвоит урок?"   
Если бы я не знал, за что мне выдали порцию мучений - или просто не помнил, - я бы, по меньшей мере, серьёзно обиделся. Захотел бы отомстить...   
А как отомстить небожителям, которые дерутся за лакомый кусочек?   
Я кивнул. Верно - уничтожить его.   
Сейчас, когда Билл понемногу собирал осколки своей сущности, вспоминая, кто он, он словно менялся. Несомненно, у него никуда не пропало его дурное чувство юмора, не исчезла и его кровожадность и порой жестокость, и я знаю, что он по-прежнему упивается своей жаждой убийства, когда ввязывается в драку. Он очень амбициозен и стремится во всём быть лучше всех (я на его фоне чувствую себя жалким ничтожеством и меня это жутко бесит).   
Но всё-таки он стал более... понимающим, что ли.   
Признаться честно, я начал забывать о том, что этот демон чуть не разнёс Гравити Фолз в щепки и превратил почти всех в камень. Мне было его жалко... И я привык к нему.   
\- Билл, ты не собираешься останавливаться на ночлег? - спросил я.   
\- Зачем? - удивился демон. - Хочешь спать - ложись в повозку и засыпай себе спокойно. Нам с лошадкой сон не нужен.   
Он потрепал меня по голове.   
\- Спи, золотце. Ты ранен, тебе нужен отдых.   
С этими словами демон наклонился и чмокнул меня в губы. Я что-то промычал, мучительно краснея, и сполз вниз, заворачиваясь дополнительно в плащ демона. 

***

Проснулся я от аппетитного запаха жарящейся на костре еды. Собираясь подскочить и немедленно полакомиться вкусным завтраком, я был остановлен резью в животе и поднял свою рубаху - мой пояс пересекали свеженаложенные бинты. Передвигаясь медленно и осторожно, я выполз из повозки.   
Мы остановились на гранитном уступе, покрытом редкой древесной порослью. Телега стояла у самой дороги, а лошадь дремала, лёжа на солнышке. Билл разжёг небольшой костерок и жарил на нём... я не был уверен, но кажется, это был кролик, просто освежёванный. Рядом, на раскалённой плоской глыбе поджаривалась парочка яиц, шипя сливочным маслом, а около костра стоял кувшин - внутри было свежее, жирное молоко.   
Я припал к нему и принялся жадно глотать - кажется, я слишком давно пил в последний раз.   
\- Но-но, притормози!   
Чьи-то руки вынули у меня кувшин из рук, и я обнаружил перед собой улыбающегося демона.   
\- Как себя чувствуешь?   
\- Живот болит, - признался я. - Но в целом сносно. Есть хочу... Проснулся от запаха.   
\- Ну, сейчас хорошенько подкрепимся, - Билл потер ладони и перевернул импровизированный вертел с кроликом. - Подстрелил сегодня свежатинки!   
Я вспомнил, как я принёс ему в жертву курицу, и в моей голове созрел вопрос:   
\- Слушай, Билл, а почему ты сам не можешь приносить себе жертвы? Ты же зачем-то вырезал сердце у того пирата... Брр!   
\- Ну, пират тут ни при чём, на самом деле, - сказал он. - Я просто хотел его помучить.   
И на его лице мелькнула сладостная улыбка.   
\- Ну а жертвоприношения?   
\- Что ж... Это своего рода разрешение. Ты, как мой "хозяин" в данный момент, - он обозначил в воздухе кавычки. - Даёшь мне разрешение воспользоваться чужой жизненной силой. Ну... и чем выше уровень развития у этого существа, тем больше сил я получаю. А вот если ты, - он облизнулся, - отдашь мне свою душу... Добровольно... Я смогу буквально разрывать звёзды на кусочки!   
\- Ну уж нет, руки прочь, - отозвался я. - Моей душе ещё хочется пожить, желательно без ада.   
\- Да кто же собирается тебя в ад, золотце? - приголубил меня Билл. - Душу можно съесть, можно испепелить, можно мучить... И кучу всего ещё! Но самое нужное мне - это пройти через неё, как через линзу или портал, чтобы воплотиться в своём истинном могуществе! Вот какую власть имеют человеческие души. Запечатывать или открывать ворота демонам. Потому что в каждом человеке заложено наше наследие!  
И он расхохотался дьявольским смехом так громко, что у меня чуть не заложило уши. Я треснул его ладонью по затылку.   
\- Балбес...   
\- Какой есть, - кротко отозвался демон и соскрёб омлет с камня на деревянные доски, заменявшие нам тарелки. - Давай ешь, а то смотреть на тебя жалко...   
Я уже было поднёс вилку с омлетом ко рту, но тут у меня чуть не выпала из рук моя тарелка.   
К нашему костру, принюхиваясь к аппетитно пахнущему кролику, подошёл дракон.   
\- Билл! - я пихнул демона и кивнул на ящера, который сунул нос в костёр, казалось бы, ничуть не смущаясь лижущих его морду языков пламени.  
Демон медленно поднялся на ноги.   
Для дракона, какими их описывали в книгах, этот был довольно маленьким: величиной с собаку и длинной метра в три. Его заостренная рогатая мордочка немного напоминала змеиную, а лапы было всего две, зато хвост был невероятно длинен. Крылья его упирались в землю, как у летучей мыши, а сам он был покрыт иссиня-серой чешуёй, такой мелкой, что она больше напоминала змеиную кожу.   
\- Диппер! - радостно откликнулся демон. - Нам очень повезло! Это горный линдворм, они очень редкие! Рыцари их почти истребили. Иди сюда, малыш...   
Он медленно приближался к дракону, а линдворм, косясь на него жёлтым глазом, проворно обгрызал нашего кролика - только за ушами трещало. Неуловимым движением Билл достал какую-то тряпицу, свёрнутую несколько раз.   
\- Слюна линдворма ядовита, - пояснил он. - Как и змеиный яд, слюна этого дракона обладает нейротоксическими свойствами, и очень долговременными.   
\- Ты умеешь обращаться с драконами? - опасливо спросил я.   
\- Они очень умные создания, - бросил мне Билл. - И чем больше растут, тем больше умнеют. Этот ещё маленький, вроде шестилетнего ребёнка...   
Он осторожно приблизился и положил руку на шею линдворма, позади его рожек. Нежно поглаживая его, Билл развернул голову дракона к себе, как бы прося отвлечься от вкусного кролика. На наш завтрак я смотрел с сожалением: дракон слопал всё, не пожалев ни костей, ни мяса, кажется, он даже несколько углей проглотил за компанию. Тем временем Сайфер начал беседу с драконом.   
\- Извини, не мог бы ты открыть рот ненадолго? Я хотел бы получить немного твоей слюны, если тебя не затруднит...   
К моему удивлению, дракон кивнул, дёрнув своим хвостом, и широко раскрыл зубастую пасть. Клыки в этой пасти были очень внушительные, и я боялся, что сейчас смертоносная челюсть снова захлопнется, с хрустом ломая конечность... Но Билл безропотно сунул ладонь внутрь и аккуратно промокнул тряпицей нижнее нёбо линдворма.   
\- Большое спасибо, - поблагодарил демон. Дракон мигнул и быстро прянул в скалы, проворно скрывшись меж них - его окрас и стремительное передвижение делали его похожим на бегущую по граниту трещину, а не на большого ящера.   
\- Мы неподалёку от озера Мон-Сени, - сказал Билл, пряча слюнявую тряпочку. - Наверное, он там живёт в небольшой стае, питаясь мелкими грызунами...   
\- Ну да, кролика нашего он стрескал проворно, - расстроенно отозвался я. Но с другой стороны, я был очень рад - настоящего, живого дракона я видел в первый раз.   
\- Кстати, мы уже на территории Франции, - улыбнулся мне демон, - и знаешь, что это значит?  
Я приуныл.   
\- Я должен учить новый язык?..   
\- Именно, золотце. Но после первого урока я буду тебе рассказывать о драконах, хочешь?   
\- Я есть хочу, дурак, - буркнул я. - Жрать мне дай... 

***

"Лемегетон" в интернете нашёлся быстро, ещё быстрее был распечатан. Но как только компания начинающих магов увидела приготовления к вызову духов, печати и заклинания, по Хижине разнёсся дружный стон.   
\- Месяц молиться о прощении грехов и соблюдать пост? - подняла бровь Вэнди.   
\- Изготавливать печать для демонов, когда Луна находится в Деве... - пробормотал Гидеон. - Нас всех тут прикончат, пока мы сделаем это!   
\- А у нас есть выбор? - кисло поинтересовался дядя Стэн. - Тут хоть кто-нибудь молится каждый день? Пора бы начать!   
\- Ребята! Я кое-что обнаружил! - Форд вынырнул из подвала, как чёрт из табакерки. В руках он держал компьютер, на экране которого прыгал маленький бегунок.   
\- Это касается нашего демона, Вельзевула. Помните, я вам рассказывал, что нашёл популяцию микроскопических существ? Это и есть он! Его физическая форма!   
\- Форма в виде бактерий? - хмыкнул Гидеон. - Довольно... Неуязвимо.   
\- Это именно его тело! Оно может разделяться на части, быть в нескольких местах одновременно, но при этом оставаться единым разумом, - дядя Форд постучал по экрану. - Я заметил это, когда следил за их мысленной активностью! Эти существа, которые на самом деле одно существо - это и есть те самые мухи, о которых говорили Мэйбл единороги.   
\- Это всё чудесно, - сердито перебил Стэн. - Но как это нам поможет его запечатать?   
\- Значительно упростит ритуал! - Форд поднял вверх палец. - Я долго исследовал эту активность, не подозревая об их демонической сущности. Аналогий с Биллом Сайфером я не проводил, но что мне мешает сделать это сейчас?   
\- Больше не хочу слышать ничего про Сайфера, - скривилась Пасифика.   
\- Вы видели эти печати в "Лемегетоне", - продолжал тем временем Форд. - Я его тоже когда-то читал, и поверьте, меня они тоже приводят в ужас. Но вы заметили, что техника вызова Билла гораздо, гораздо проще? Не требуется тридцати дней воздержания, сумасшедших пентаклей и долгих речей? Мы подготовим такую же выжимку для Вельзевула. Дайте мне пару дней, и я её выведу...   
На экране бегунок словно задумался, после чего стремительно начертил большой красный круг.   
\- Конечно, это будет сложнее, чем у Сайфера, - предупредил Форд, - потому что Вельзевул - демон на десять порядков выше! Но зато мы не будем переливать из пустого в порожнее...   
Внезапно заскрежетали доски. Мощный порыв ветра согнул деревья так сильно, что казалось, они сейчас повалятся на землю. Воздух гудел и рокотал, и было видно тугие прозрачные потоки, скручивающиеся в клубок. Мэйбл первая выбежала на веранду, рукавами закрывая лицо от порывов ветра.   
\- Это не воздух! - крикнула она. Не ветер клубился во дворе Хижины - что-то сгущалось, вымещая огромные массы воздуха.  
Полыхнуло голубоватое пламя, тут же опавшее струпьями и пепельными хлопьями. Мерзко пахнуло серой.   
Перед Хижиной стояло существо.   
\- Явился не запылился... - пробормотал Стэн.   
Существо было огромно. Размером с автомобиль, но возвышающееся на пару метров над поверхностью земли. Грузное коровье тело, покрытое гнилостными нарывами, держали три пары тонких, покрытых редкими волосками ног. Из телячьих лопаток торчали мушиные крылышки - огромные, жилистые крылья, но не прозрачные, а кожистые, с костистыми наростами на них. Коровье тело заканчивалось мерзким, тугим налитым брюшком насекомого - по этому брюшку пробегали судороги, словно внутри свился клубок бешеных змей. И венчала это создание человеческая голова - голова с мужским красивым лицом, но лицо это было неестественно вытянуто, открывая рот в безмолвном крике. Из закрытых глаз сбегали кровавые дорожки, а изо рта смотрели два фасетчатых глаза.   
Трудно было представить себе существо более мерзкое, и было сразу понятно, почему в "Лемегетоне" в заклинаниях повелевалось принять призываемому демону облик "приятный и приветливый". Пасифика зажала рот рукой, подавляя приступ тошноты, Сус не выдержал и отвернулся, а Вэнди и дядя Стэн не смогли сдержать гримасы отвращения; Гидеон вовсе упал в обморок.   
Посередине коровьей груди пролегла трещина: раскрылся рот.   
\- Людишки, - ласково пробулькало существо. - Приветствую вас на моей земле... Я наблюдал за тем, как вы пытаетесь меня сдержать. Недурно, Мэйбл, недурно, Стэнфорд. Но время ваше подходит к концу. Я почти вступил в полную фазу силы после полутысячи лет заточения, и тогда - надолго ли сдержит меня ваша защита?..   
Вельзевул, словно паук, подполз к Хижине и проскрежетал одной своей лапкой по защитному куполу, вспыхнувшему яркими цветами. К ужасу Мэйбл, на защите осталась внушительная царапина, заметная даже с их места.   
\- Впрочем, я могу пожелать вам удачи, - бульканье перешло на режущий слух скрежет. - Время работает против вас, и в конце вы все падёте...   
\- Слышишь, ты, муха навозная! - яростно крикнула Пасифика. - Здесь уже побывал один демон вроде тебя, и мы ему уже надрали зад! И тебе надерём!  
И она схватила первое, что попалось под руку - это была сувенирная статуэтка Стэна, - и со всей силы швырнула в Вельзевула.   
Деревянная кукла, вращаясь, просвистела в воздухе, и то ли Вельзевул не ожидал такой внезапной атаки, то ли его защита не работала против деревянных статуэток, но игрушка попала ему прямо в рот - человеческий, воткнувшись промеж слепленных друг с другом глаз.   
\- Хэдшот! - заверещала Нортвест, а Вельзевул забил ногами, взрывая целые кучи земли и заверещав утробным воем. Изо рта его вырвалось огромное облако пурпурного пламени, но оно обтекло купол вокруг Хижины, не причинив вреда.  
Когда огонь исчез, на месте демона никого не было - лишь глубокие борозды на земле напоминали о том, что здесь стояло мерзкое исчадие ада.   
\- Ладно, - сказал дядя Стэн. - Это того стоило. Я даже не буду заставлять тебя платить за эту куклу.


	27. Chapter 27

Пройдя холодными альпийскими перевалами, мы довольно быстро подобрались к городу Шамбери. Несмотря на спокойствие и кристальную чистоту горных ночей, свежий воздух и дивные цветущие луга, я всё больше мечтал о тёплой мягкой постели и хорошей ванне. Рана моя заживала, благодаря магии Билла, и вместо дыры в животе был довольно симпатичный розовый рубец, поэтому уже на половине пути Билл стал вытаскивать меня на тренировки. Я перестал бояться этого огромного куска железа в моих руках - вероятно, в этом повинны потасовки, невольным участником которых я оказался на корабле и в деревне. Конечно, до господина "создания высшего порядка" мне было куда как далеко, но, по его словам, я делал успехи.   
Французский язык давался мне плохо - немецкий я тренировал довольно долго, испанский и итальянский проглотил, как нечего делать, но французский просто унижал меня, заставляя давиться своим проклятым произношением.   
\- Г... Ггхххх... - я пытался грассировать. - Гхавиоли! Кгхуассан! Тугх Эффэль! Бонжугх!   
Демон покатывался со смеху.   
\- Видишь, не всегда тебе может помочь твоя память, - сказал он. - Сейчас ты абсолютно беспомощен!   
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - буркнул я.   
Ядом линдворма Билл смочил часть стрел. Всего пары граммов хватило бы, чтобы убить человек двадцать, поэтому даже царапина могла полностью обездвижить раненного человека.   
\- Не трогай! - демон треснул меня по рукам. - Не хватало мне ещё живого трупа на руках.   
\- Когда мы приедем в Шамбери? - спросил я. Мне уже не хотелось торчать в повозке, так что я устроился рядом с Биллом, сняв рубашку и загорая под ласковым летним солнцем.   
\- Когда приедем, тогда и приедем. К вечеру как раз должны быть - куда ты торопишься?   
\- Домой хочу, - буркнул я. - Там Мэйбл и ребята пытаются спасти Гравити Фолз от демона... Так ты говоришь, что ты не знаешь, что это за демон?   
\- У меня есть предположения, но я не хочу вводить тебя в заблуждение, - произнёс Билл. - Мне нужно быть абсолютно уверенным...  
\- В чём? В чём, Билл? - спросил я.   
\- В том, что произошло в тысяча пятьсот пятнадцатом году, - ответил он. - Это будет наша следующая точка, но мы в ней задержимся ненадолго, так что не переживай.   
\- А что произошло в этом году?   
\- Я почувствую, - ответил он. - Но я думаю, это та дата, которая нам нужна. Демоны, видишь ли, падки на круглые числа - потому что, когда твоё бытие исчисляется миллиардами лет, чем проще число, тем легче тебе с ним разобраться... Эта книга, которую ты постоянно с собой таскаешь - да, "Лемегетон", или Малый ключ Соломона, - она бесполезна, как бесполезно полное число "пи" - люди ведь пользуются обычно сокращением до сотых? Так вот, эта книга по большей части просто перечисление кучи ненужных данных. Выкинь её вообще...   
\- А ты знаешь, кто её написал? - спросил я.   
\- Угу. Мы и написали, - ответил демон. - Те, которые на светлой стороне, решили дать людям знание, как нас запечатать, на всякий случай, если вдруг ребята сверху с нами не справятся. О себе они предусмотрительно говорить не стали, хотя они такие же, как и мы - их можно призывать, допрашивать, запечатывать, скармливать им души и приносить жертвы... Просто кто-то лицемерит, - хмыкнул демон. - Мир, как мы его сами устроили, довольно сложен и нелогичен. Поэтому я бы хотел его поменять. Зачем, скажи мне, таким существам, как я, кормиться своими же детьми - то есть, людьми? Ангелы считают это мерзким. Я считаю, что когда у меня запас сил на исходе, мне нужна нычка, - будничным тоном ответил демон. - Да, я не люблю людей. Большинство из них, как я уже говорил - просто мешки с мясом. Моя бы воля - девяносто пять процентов я бы точно выкосил нахрен...   
\- Ты просто отвратителен, - скривился я. Демон вздохнул.   
\- Что поделать... Дьявол, одним словом. Не волнуйся, я помогу тебе запечатать этого демона, а после ты... Эх... Ты отправишь меня в моё измерение, - с неудовольствием произнёс он.   
\- Ты не хочешь? - спросил я.   
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, Сосенка, двухмерному созданию комфортнее в двухмерном мире, трёхмерному созданию - в трёхмерном. Но посуди логически, где быть лучше - здесь или в аду? - произнёс Билл. - Хотя в аду мне, конечно, самое место...   
\- Я так не думаю, - сказал я. - Хоть ты и говоришь, что ты не любишь людей, ты всё-таки их спасаешь.   
Лицо демона словно перерезало кривой усмешкой.   
\- Я не хочу никого спасать. Кроме тебя.   
\- Потому что от меня зависит твоя жизнь?   
\- Потому что ты исключение, Диппер.   
Я засмеялся. Серьёзность демона насчёт меня немного забавляла.   
\- Таких исключительных и загадочных каждый класс старшей школы пруд пруди... Я плох практически во всём, кроме, возможно, истории. Историю я хотя бы знаю сносно.   
Билл со мной спорить не стал.   
Я стал замечать, что он часто мне говорит, что я ему нравлюсь, он нередко целует меня, и я хотел бы знать, что всё это значит. Вполне возможно, что он неверно понимает значение поцелуя, и если это так, при случае мне нужно ему объяснить, что так обычно не делается. Вероятно, это проявление его ко мне "особенного" отношения, но меня это только нервирует. Сейчас, когда он упомянул об этом...   
\- Билл, - окликнул я его вновь после пары минут молчания - мне требовалась некоторая решимость начать этот разговор. - Билл, скажи мне - а зачем ты меня целуешь?   
\- А разве не так обычно поступают с теми, кто нравится? - вопросом на вопрос ответил он.   
Крыть было нечем, и моя теория о "неверном понимании" была разбита. Я чувствовал, что мне становится неловко, почти физически.  
\- Я не думаю, что я тебе нравлюсь в том смысле... - промямлил я.   
\- Слушай, Сосенка, - Билл пристально посмотрел на меня. - Я уж сам как-нибудь разберусь, как именно ты мне нравишься, окей?   
От такого всплеска я немного опешил, а демон отвернулся от меня и до самого города разговаривать со мной не хотел - я уже не понимал, чем я обидел это "существо высшего порядка". 

***

\- До плащаницы мне будет достаточно только дотронуться, - деловито сказал Билл, - и прочесть заклинание.  
\- Вообще-то оно довольно длинное. Особенно в троекратном масштабе.   
\- Ничего. Если нам, допустим, даже не поверят, я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, это самое главное, - демон развернул свою подделку и посмотрел на неё ещё раз критическим взглядом. Четырёхметровое окровавленное полотнище было таким же отвратительным, как и раньше. Видимо, Сайфер тоже так счёл, так как свернул её обратно и довольно небрежно запихал в сумку.   
В Шамбери мы решили сначала остановиться на ночь, а уж потом идти на поклон к герцогу. Предварительно узнав подробности, мы поняли, что нам повезло - Филиберт I находился сейчас в своём замке.   
\- Век герцогов Савойских очень недолог. Отец нынешнего герцога прожил всего двадцать семь лет, а этот бедолага умрёт в следующем году, так и не заделав наследника, - рассказывал мне Билл. - Причины его смерти так и не выяснили, но после смерти его властной матери всё окружение пыталось затереться к нему в товарищи... И герцогство перейдёт к его младшему брату Карлу.  
Мне было искренне жаль этих несчастных герцогов, которые вступали на престол, бывало, ещё детьми, и умирали молодыми. Ещё жальче было их жён, которых ещё девочками выдавали замуж - и юные герцогини вынуждены были рожать наследников. Количество детей было решающим, у деда Филиберта I, Людовика Савойского, было аж двадцать два ребёнка - не считая бастарда. Кошмар, да и только.   
Я сидел на постели и вертел кусочек диска в руках - вспоминал о всём том, что с нами происходило за последние недели. Когда тебя захватывает такая круговерть, время летит незаметно, но когда ты останавливаешься, то понимаешь, что Средневековье тебя постепенно засасывает, и хоть ты движешься обратно, в своё время, это происходит слишком медленно... Сколько я уже здесь? Почти месяц, кажется...   
Хорошенько оттеревшись в горячей воде и промыв свои волосы от песка и щепок, я почувствовал себя обновлённым.   
\- Ах, благоухает, как майская роза, - напевал Билл, рассыпая в воздухе искры. - Завтра попробуем пройти в замок, ты должен выглядеть прилично, а не как пахарь, три дня спавший в навозе.   
\- Вот спасибо, - буркнул я, надевая чистую белоснежную рубашку. Новая одежда, которую купил мне Билл, села по мне, как влитая - вот штаны "влились" особенно. Я несколько минут провозился, прежде чем их надеть.   
\- Билл... Почему они такие узкие! - простонал я.   
\- Мода такая, - хмыкнул он, тем не менее, надевая свой комплект. Он состоял из более просторных брюк, грубой льняной рубашки и кожаной жилетки. Для меня наверх предполагалась ещё одна "рубашка", изукрашенная серебряным шитьем и разрезанная везде, где ни попадя.   
\- Все эти разрезы делались для того, чтобы продемонстрировать белизну нательной рубашки, - пропыхтел Билл, помогая мне её примерить. - Белая ткань была дорога, содержать её в чистоте было трудно, поэтому она была символом достатка, хорошего вкуса и показывала, что её носитель относительный бездельник. Бездельником быть модно, - он хихикнул и расправил кисточки манжет. - Ну ты прямо средневековый принц!   
Я оглядел себя. Верхняя рубашка с кучей завязочек действительно просвечивала, демонстрируя всё, что под ней, и стало понятно, зачем на нижней рубашке такие широкие рукава - они тут же вывалились в прорези, напоминая торчащий лебяжий пух.   
\- Я похож на недощипанную курицу, - пожаловался я. Наверх для меня был красивый лёгкий плащ - единственная вещь, которая мне действительно нравилась: простая тёмная накидка, окантованная неброской каймой.   
\- Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, - возразил Билл. - Для пятнадцатого века, конечно.   
Он взял гребень и пару раз провёл им по моим волосам, затем нацепил сверху берет с парой пушистых перьев и хлопнул в ладоши:   
\- Ну вот, очаровательный молодой человек!   
\- Иди в задницу, - недовольно проворчал я.   
\- С хорошими манерами! - Билл погрозил мне гребнем. - Между прочим, трудно такую одежду достать! Она дорогая, а бутиков тут, на минуточку, нет! Хоть бы поблагодарил... Мерзкие людишки.   
Я протянул руки - он было попытался увернуться, но в нашей небольшой комнатке это было не так-то легко, и я поймал демона, крепко его схватив.   
\- Я ооочень тебе благодарен за то, что ты мне помогаешь, - проворчал я, потерев кулаком светлую макушку. - Но ты такой вредный, прибить охота...   
\- Ну попробуй, - ухмыльнулся Сайфер.   
Я отстранился и стащил с себя всё, что мы с таким трудом напялили, после чего бухнулся на кровать. Уже завтра мы переместимся в 1515-ый год... А затем - ещё дальше! Ещё пара скачков - и я дома...   
Я сжал кусочек диска. Интересно, справляется ли Мэйбл без меня? Наверняка ей безумно одиноко... Я знал, что я был нужен этим ребятам - больше, чем когда-либо, и пусть это будет только через пять с лишним веков, в будущем, я чувствовал это прямо сейчас.   
Передо мной возникли светло-карие глаза демона.   
\- Чего унылый такой? Бесит твоя смурная рожа, - он потянул мои щёки в стороны. - У меня вот рот появился - так я им улыбаюсь! Тебе что, только еду в него пихать?   
\- Вообще-то я бы не отказался, - буркнул я, отцепив пальцы Сайфера от своего лица. - Есть хочу жутко...   
\- Пошли выпьем! - демон тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке. - Пива мне купишь!   
\- Не хочу я злоупотреблять алкоголем! И пьянство твоё спонсировать, - я отпихнул его лицо. - Мне ещё по возрасту нельзя!   
\- Тебе по закону и убивать нельзя, - сказал мне Билл. - А я, между прочим, не пьянею!   
\- Во Франции вообще есть пиво? - проворчал я. - Разве они все тут не пьют красное вино и всё такое?   
\- Пьют. Но пиво тоже имеется, - заметил Сайфер. - Пойдём, поедим... Только давай-ка мы изменим черты твоего лица, на всякий случай.   
Он приподнял моё лицо и осторожно провёл по нему пальцами: раздалось тихое потрескивание, словно от разрядов электричества. Я ощутил знакомый холодок, как оно всегда бывало, когда Билл накладывал иллюзии, и закрыл глаза. Его пальцы словно закутывали мою голову в невесомую паутину, и я едва сдерживался, чтобы не чихнуть.   
\- Готово, - промурлыкал он. - Да, такого красавца, как ты, теперь и не найти.   
Я схватился за своё единственное зеркало - осколок диска, и принялся изучать своё лицо. Билл преувеличил - теперь мой вид был таким неброским, что едва ли задержался бы в памяти. Я выглядел старше - лет на двадцать пять. Худое лицо покрывала редкая щетина, глаза тусклые, нос заострился и вытянулся, щеки немного впали, и весь мой облик словно бы говорил о том, что я устал и никто меня не понимает. Волосы слегка отросли и теперь свисали тяжёлыми спутанными кудрями, прикрывая мою поменявшуюся физиономию. Я взглянул на Билла - тот со скорбным выражением лица отращивал себе круглый, мощный нос, массивный подбородок и кустистые брови. Вот актёр.   
На постоялом дворе, где мы остановились, было поесть негде, и мы побрели по Шамбери в поисках таверны. Я не мог оторвать взгляда от замка, который виднелся над городом, словно неусыпный часовой. Завтра нам предстояло отправиться именно туда.   
\- Ну-ка, глянем сюда, - Билл нырнул в дверь под вывеской "Синий Кот". Я подумал, что это довольно странное название для трактира, но, по крайней мере, не "Синий труп" или "Кот в круассане".  
Владелицей заведения оказалась крупная, высокая женщина - почти на голову выше меня, она раза в три была шире в плечах и раз в пять больше в охвате. Настоящая великанша. Тем не менее, хозяйка была в фаворе у местного люда: впрочем, я бы побоялся сказать такой женщине хоть слово поперёк.   
\- Хозяюшка, накорми усталых путников! - позвал её Билл, плюхаясь на скамью в углу.   
Проворная, рослая девушка, видимо, дочь великанши, мигом оказалась около нас.   
\- Можно нам хорошего горячего жаркого, овощей... Пива для меня, а моему товарищу... - Билл посмотрел на меня, и я вздохнул:   
\- Тоже пива.   
\- Есть ещё вкусные солёные грибы, - предложила девушка. - И хлеб матушка печёт с чесноком прекрасно!   
\- Давайте и этого, - благодушно кивнул Билл. Я поджал губы - демон, которому в принципе есть не надо было, частенько неплохо угощался. Неужели пристрастился ко вкусной еде?   
\- Нужно же делать вид, что я нормальный человек, который ест, пьёт и всё такое, - ответил демон, когда я задал ему такой вопрос. Но мне казалось, он просто не хотел признаваться, что ему нравилось многое в его "человеческом теле".   
\- То есть... У тебя внутри с пищеварительным трактом всё нормально? - неловко спросил я.   
\- Всё, как у человека, - кивнул демон. - Просто моя жизнедеятельность зависит от моей волшебной силы, поэтому у меня нет необходимости во сне или пище. Но если меня этой силы лишить, то я буду функционировать, как обычный человек - начну спать, есть, уставать, стареть...   
\- Прикольно, - усмехнулся я.   
\- Только человек мог найти что-то "прикольное" в полном несовершенстве своего неуклюжего тела, - буркнул демон, принимая кружку с пивом из рук подоспевшей девушки. Я тоже пригубил - и мне понравилось. Французское пиво было слаще, и такое холодное и приятное, что я тут же сделал несколько больших глотков. Демон засмеялся.   
\- Притормози! А то быстро улетишь.   
И в самом деле, моё тело словно стало легче, и я ощутил приятное головокружение. Пьяным я себя не чувствовал - но действие алкоголя было очевидным.   
\- Смотри-ка! - демон пихнул меня. - Наши старые знакомые.   
Вид инквизитора в сопровождении двух незнакомых мне бугаев быстро опустил меня с небес на землю. Я ощутил непреодолимое желание провалиться под землю или хотя бы уйти, но Билл схватил меня за руку.   
\- Тише ты! Мы поменяли внешность, нас никто не узнает! Лучше послушаем, что они там говорят.   
В самом деле, сначала ощущение было такое, что святой отец с телохранителями просто зашёл подкрепиться.   
\- Но как они нашли нас? - шёпотом спросил я. - Как они могли узнать, что мы в Шамбери?..   
\- Да похер мне, как, - так же тихо ответил мне демон. - Завтра нас уже здесь не будет, это я тебе точно говорю.   
\- Как бы опять не опростоволоситься... - пробормотал я. - Не нравится мне их настойчивость, ох, не нравится.   
\- Ешь давай, - посоветовал мне демон. - Голодный вроде был, нет?   
Я не стал спорить и занялся вопросом еды вплотную. Но проницательность святого отца мне ой как не нравилась. Как он догадался, что мы здесь? Может, ещё не знает, бьёт наугад?   
Тем временем святой отец начал действовать. Едва закончив с едой, он захватил свою кружку (уж не знаю, чем он там баловал своё бренное тело) и начал подсаживаться ко всем и каждому. Я подозревал, что разговор идёт о нас - о ком же ещё?   
\- Наверное, он нас ещё не выследил, - кивнул себе Билл. - Это здорово. Сегодня мы ещё можем переночевать спокойно.   
Он расплатился с хозяйкой и продолжил наблюдать. Я тоже ничего не предпринимал, и мы стали общаться мысленно.   
"Билл, я чувствую, что ты хочешь что-то натворить."   
"Так и есть," - признался демон. - "Плюнуть ему огнём в кружку или что-то вроде того... Но тогда он точно поймёт, что мы в городе. Пока что он этого не знает наверняка... Да и хозяйку мы подставим, нас-то они, может, и не поймают, но на местных могут сорваться. Я хочу дождаться, пока опрос дойдёт до нас."   
И опрос дошёл.   
С доброжелательным видом отец Наварро уселся за наш стол.   
\- Бог с вами, добрые люди! - пожелал он. - Не сочтите за дерзость, но я ищу двух юношей, не видели ли вы их случайно?   
\- Юношей тут ходит много, чай, цветёт наш город, - скрипучим голосом отозвался Билл, хмуря свою иллюзорную бровь. - А какой у вас интерес, святой отец?   
\- Из растущих молодых побегов двое оказались гнилыми, - голосом, полным сожаления, посетовал инквизитор. - Несчастные осквернили себя и свет Божий общением с дьяволом, и мне ничего не остаётся, кроме как очистить их души и предотвратить распространение зла, - и он перекрестился.   
Мы с Биллом тоже осенили себя крестным знамением, как бы сочувствуя отцу Наварро. Вид у демона был крайне серьёзный, но я чувствовал, как он давится от смеха.   
\- А как выглядят эти несчастные? - поинтересовался Сайфер.   
\- Один из них с тёмными волосами и глазами, высокий, худой, - начал описывать инквизитор. - Лицо у него приветливое, речь приятная и гладкая, но верить ей не следует - он из них двоих колдун и еретик. Второй будет поскладнее, того же роста. Волосы у него светлые, глаза почти жёлтые. Лицо узкое и красивое, но и этому доверять нельзя: из них двоих он вместилище дьявола и сам обладает дьявольскими силами. В нём есть жажда убивать христианский народ: он может плеваться огнём и драться, как сотня воинов. Эти двое - братья-сатанисты. Если будет помощь в их поимке и преданию очистительному огню в Сеговии, где им будет оглашён приговор, то за такое благое дело любой грех прощается, - посулил он, внимательно следя за нашими лицами.   
Однако мы прекрасно знали и себя в лицо, и что нас ждёт. Билл потёр свой мясистый подбородок и задумчиво произнёс.   
\- Нет, таких я не видел. А ты, Карл?   
\- И я тоже, - согласно прогудел я. - Не припомню, чтобы в наших краях такие были, но Шамбери - город большой! За всеми не уследишь.   
Несколько неприятных секунд отец Наварро с подозрением на нас смотрел, словно пытаясь разглядеть в нас наш истинный облик. Я мысленно поблагодарил Билла за то, что он поменял нам внешность - эта мера была предусмотрительной.   
\- Ну что ж, спасибо вам, - произнёс инквизитор. - Храни вас Бог!   
\- Храни вас Бог, святой отец, - дуэтом отозвались мы.   
Священник со своей свитой вышел, и мы наблюдали в крошечное окошко, как они удаляются по направлению к замку герцога.   
Внезапно святой отец словно ступил на банановую кожуру: взлетели вверх его ноги, и он опрокинулся на спину. Ряса его взметнулась вверх, открывая чудный вид на довольно непривлекательного вида ляжки. Я зажал рот и посмотрел на Билла.   
\- Твоих рук дело! - прошипел я ему.   
\- Всегда было интересно, что у них под сутаной, - осклабился он. Я скривился.   
\- Извращенец!


	28. Chapter 28

Ночь мы провели без треволнений. Святой отец не устраивал облав, не поднимал на уши весь город и не трезвонил в колокол - что бы там ни случилось, но спал я спокойно - вероятно, предвкушая сильный скачок вперёд. Билл о чём-то размышлял, качаясь на стуле и баюкая свои мечи - вероятно, думал о датах, в которых мы остановимся, и о реликвиях, которые мы украдём. Наверное, каждый раз, когда демон накачивается "силой", он что-то вспоминает о том, кем он был - всё чаще я видел его странно серьёзным, слишком задумчивым, удручённым. По большей части это происходило, когда Билл думал, что я его не вижу, однако наблюдать за ним перед сном вошло у меня в привычку, и даже сейчас я смотрел, прикрыв веки, как Билл рассеяно смотрит в окно, почти на автомате водя пальцами по узорам на гарде своих мечей. Такое состояние обычно через край веселящегося демона меня удивляло, но кому из нас не свойственна временами меланхолия? Я и сам ей иногда поддавался.   
\- Как ты планируешь проникнуть в замок? - спросил я, повторно втискиваясь в штаны и натягивая сапоги. - Разве там не нужно прошение подавать за неделю или что-то типа того?   
\- Я надеюсь на моё природное обаяние и шарм, - ответил Билл. - И опять же, я хочу подправить нам лица - святой отец ушёл в сторону замка, и как бы там на него не напороться. В лицо он нас знает очень хорошо...   
Мне придали вид мальчика с портретов Караваджо - розовые щёки, большие оленьи глаза и какой-то испуганный, пришибленный видок. Себе Билл вылепил острые скулы, худой длинный нос и высокий лоб, а вместо своей растрёпанной шевелюры отрастил длинные, прилизанные волосы, перевязанные чёрной лентой - и стал похож на комбо-версию Люциуса Малфоя и Трандуила из киноэпопеи "Хоббит".   
\- Может, тебе так и оставить? - подколол меня "Трандуциус". - Какой очаровательный мальчик!  
И он мерзко захихикал.  
Оседлав лошадей, мы выехали к замку Шамбери. Я с надеждой смотрел на его светлые стены - за ними скрывался мой билет до дома. Солнце едва встало, но город уже полнился суетой - с раннего утра народ принимался за работу. На нас никто не обращал внимания - двое всадников проехали к площади перед замком и остановились у решётчатых ворот.   
\- Что будем делать, если потерпим неудачу? - спросил я.   
\- Импровизировать, как и всегда? - предположил демон и свистнул стражника. - Эй, дружище! Не передашь ли весточку молодому господину?   
И он подкинул в ладони серебряную монетку. Стражник прищурился.   
\- Какую такую весточку?  
\- Передай ему, что мы пришли по поводу Христовой плащаницы, - шепнул Билл. - Просим аудиенции.   
С этими словами он сунул монетку в руки посланнику. Тот кивнул и направился в замок.   
\- Нам всегда дорого обходится твоё природное обаяние, - не мог не съязвить я. - Кажется, это ты выступал за то, чтобы беречь деньги.   
\- Чтобы потом не проделывать лишней работы, - Билл сунул кошелёк за пазуху. - Хорошо, что этот замок не такой уж и большой...   
Ждать нам пришлось недолго. Герцог Савойский вышел к нам собственной персоной - в сопровождении поистине впечатляющей свиты, - и выглядел крайне заинтересованным. Я, с трудом подавив своё удивление, пялился на юное, маленькое лицо герцога.   
"Билл, сколько ему лет?"  
"Он твой ровесник," - ответил мне демон. Я чуть не поперхнулся.  
Мне безумно хотелось сказать герцогу о том, что его ждёт. Молодой Филиберт I был немного ниже меня, и его детское лицо, круглое и пухлощёкое, излучало поистине юношескую непосредственность. Мой ровесник - умрёт через год, по невыясненным причинам. Билл был прав - век герцогов Савойских был действительно недолог.   
"Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь," - напряжённо отозвался демон в моей голове. - "И делать этого не стоит."   
"Я знаю," - ответил я.   
Поравнявшись с нами, герцог и его сопровождение принялись изучать нас взглядом - мы поклонились. Святого отца среди свиты я не заметил - это хорошо. Возможно, они уехали в другой город.   
\- Кто вы, и что вас сюда привело? - наконец спросил Филиберт.   
\- Я услышал о том, что так называемая плащаница Иисуса Христа хранится в замке Шамбери, - сказал я хорошо выученную фразу. - И приехал сюда, чтобы показать вам подлинник.   
\- Подлинник? - Филиберт картинно поднял бровь и несколько высокомерно усмехнулся. - Мой дед уже давно привёз эту реликвию в замок. Кажется, вы не торопились.   
\- Юный господин, - сказал один мужчина из герцогского сопровождения. - Нельзя верить словам каких-то проходимцев...   
\- Не надо, дядя, - остановил его Филиберт. - Я и сам прекрасно понимаю, но мне интересно, что они скажут. Вы пришли сюда с, как вы говорите, подлинником плащаницы. Почему я должен вам верить?   
\- Вашему деду продали подделку, так как тот, кто нашёл плащаницу, хотел оставить её себе. И он заказал копию одному художнику, который смог достоверно изобразить похожие пятна на плащанице, - сказал я заранее придуманную легенду. - Тот художник был моим родственником. По стечению обстоятельств плащаница попала в руки вашего покорного слуги... Я...   
\- Вам нужны деньги, - перебил меня Филиберт. - Не так ли? Как вы хотите доказать мне, что плащаница подлинная? Вы ведь не думали, что я просто поверю вам на слово?   
\- Любое слово нужно доказывать делом, - охотно согласился я. - Скажите, Ваша Светлость, пытались ли вы повредить саван? Рвали ли вы его, поджигали?   
\- Подобное мне и в голову не приходило, - возразил Филиберт. - Пусть церковь и не признаёт, что плащаница подлинная, так считали мои дед и отец, и я придерживаюсь того же мнения, а значит, вредить полотно было бы кощунством.   
\- Я так и думал, - кивнул я. - Не думали ли вы, что настоящая плащаница, на которой кровь Его, после вознесения Его на небо действительно стала реликвией, которое земное не страшно? Святую вещь не разрезать, ни опалить.   
Филиберт склонил голову набок. Он должен был понимать, что он ничем не рискует - его замок, его владения, двое чужаков, утверждающих, что у них подлинник плащаницы - почему бы не попробовать? Ведь герцог не мог знать, что мы хотим уничтожить плащаницу и исчезнуть.   
\- Пойдёмте внутрь. Я хочу взглянуть на плащаницу, - сказал он наконец.  
Мы с Биллом переглянулись, и я заметил короткую триумфальную усмешку, озарившую его лицо.   
Мы прошли, сопровождаемые парой стражников, внутрь замка. Высокая колоннада сменилась внутренним двориком, и слуги гостеприимно распахнули перед нами дверь. Ожидаемой роскоши я не увидел - маленькие окошки, крошечная мебель. Пусть интерьер был выполнен с известным изыском, отличающим замок от трактира, но великолепия, показываемого в фильмах, я не увидел. Герцог уверенным шагом проследовал к большому обеденному столу.   
\- Прошу, будьте моими гостями.   
\- Мы не представились, - заметил я. - Меня зовут Жан Пан, а это мой помощник Билл. Билл, достань, пожалуйста, плащаницу и покажи господину.   
\- Хорошо, Жан Пан, - кивнул Филиберт. - Эй, помогите расстелить ткань!   
Подбежавшие слуги распространили ткань на весь стол - и немного ещё свешивалось. Мне показалось, что пахнуло ладаном.   
\- Хм... очень, очень похоже, - забормотали все присутствующие.   
\- Ну что ж, - после некоторого изучения, произнёс юный герцог. - Вы говорите, истинная плащаница неопалима. Докажите!   
\- Прошу свечу и кремень, - кротко отозвался я. - Билл, покажи Его Светлости.   
Билл покорно взял свечу и высек кресалом пару искр. Фитилёк весело заполыхал, но я знал - это была иллюзия.   
\- Пусть Его Светлость сам выберет любой участок или даже несколько, чтобы потом не было обвинения, будто мы обманули, заранее смочив ткань водой или иным составом. Пусть любой потрогает и почувствует, что ткань суха и лишь немного умащена, - предложил я. Видя нашу уверенность, вся свита герцога и он сам охотно опустили ладони на полотнище, проводя пальцами вслед за кровавыми следами, однако в их жестах и движениях я заметил понятную мне боязнь - что, если и вправду рукой касаешься того самого савана, в который был завёрнут Иисус?..   
\- Говорят, плащаница может излечивать от любых болезней каждого, кто к ней прикоснётся, - заметил герцог. - Жаль, что закончилась та ужасная эпидемия сто с лишним лет назад! Тогда этой реликвии нашлось бы применение. Ну что же, поджигайте свою плащаницу, Жан Пан.   
И он показал на то самое место, где отпечаталось окровавленное лицо. Сразу это пятно было и не заметить, так как оно было ровно посередине плащаницы, словно Иисус лежал к ней вверх ногами, но во внимательности герцогу было не отказать. Я кивнул Биллу, и он довольно небрежно сгрёб "реликвию" и начал её "поджигать".   
Пламя чадило, лизало льняную тряпицу, и все наблюдали за тем, как Билл тщательно прогревает место, указанное Филибертом. Конечно же, плащаница никак не желала заниматься огнём, и минут через пять такого наблюдения я спросил:   
\- Достаточно?   
\- Да, вполне, - выдохнул Филиберт.   
\- Ваша Светлость, вы можете потрогать - она даже не нагрелась, - сказал Билл и "задул" свечу. С интересом герцог протянул ладонь и провёл по "щеке" Иисуса - конечно же, плащаница оказалась слегка прохладной на ощупь, какой была и до этого.   
\- Ну что же, вы меня достаточно убедили, - произнёс Филиберт, захлопав в ладоши. - Даже если это и не подлинник, это, несомненно, чудесная вещица.   
\- Ваша Светлость, можно будет теперь поспорить с папскими посланниками, - заметил Филипп. - Отправить ему весточку?   
\- Повременим, дядя, - отмахнулся Филиберт. - Что вы за неё хотите, Жан Пан?   
\- Сколько Ваша Светлость не пожалеет для скромного слуги, - смиренно ответил я. - Хотел бы я только попросить об одолжении.   
\- Я вас слушаю, - благосклонно кивнул Филиберт.   
\- Нужна ли вам ваша старая плащаница? - спросил я.   
\- Хотите забрать мою плащаницу? - удивился герцог. - Зачем она вам?   
\- Это последняя работа моего отца, - словно скорбя, прошептал я и опустил глаза. - Пусть земля ему будет пухом.   
Филиберт пожевал губу.   
\- Обе плащаницы я хотел бы оставить себе, - с неудовольствием произнёс он. - Она хранится у нас уже очень давно, и даже сейчас я не верю вам полностью.   
\- Может, Его Светлость хотя бы позволит нам взглянуть на неё? - умоляюще попросил я. - Когда отец умер, я был очень далеко от дома, молодой господин. Я даже не застал его на смертном одре. Мне бы всего лишь коснуться, прочесть молитву за спасение его души...   
Это юного герцога, кажется, устраивало. Он с охотой кивнул.   
\- Ну что ж, эту просьбу я вполне в состоянии удовлетворить. Дамьен, выдай этим господам приличную награду... А сейчас - пройдёмте за мной. Эй, сложите плащаницу да отнесите её к первой, - велел герцог и встал из-за стола.   
Я заметил, что дядя герцога Филипп куда-то уже успел смыться, и это мне не очень понравилось. Насколько я знал, этот перец получил владения вскоре после смерти Филиберта и его преемника Карла, который умер, едва успев побыть маленьким герцогом - в шесть лет, прожив даже меньше своего предшественника. Возможно, Филипп никого и не убивал, но он явно себе на уме.   
Мы прошли вслед за герцогом в другую залу, а затем - в кабинет. Нашу плащаницу несли за нами.   
\- Прошу заметить, какое я вам доверие оказываю, - заметил он. - Моё хранилище весьма надёжно, и тем не менее...   
\- Взять их! - завопил знакомый голос. Я присел, оборачиваясь. Проклятый святоша!   
"Это отец Наварро!" - послышался в моей голове голос Билла. - "Нужно срочно хватать плащаницу!"   
Однако где она находилась, мы точно не знали, а внутрь кабинета уже вбегала стража и наёмные солдаты. Испуганный герцог забился в угол, явно ничего не понимая.   
\- Дядя! Что происходит! - тонким голосом воскликнул он.   
\- Эти двое - еретики и колдуны! - рявкнул Филипп, в мгновение ока оказываясь рядом с племянником и загораживая его. - Отец Наварро давно преследует их, и он узнал их, когда они заявились сюда!   
Я достал меч. Самого инквизитора видно не было - но мы с Биллом были окружены.   
\- Дал бы ты мне их убить, - прорычал демон, обнажив свои клинки. Я уже и сам пожалел о том, что не прикончил настырного священника по дороге в Турин, но что сделано - то сделано...   
\- Бросайте оружие! - раздался голос инквизитора. - Именем Господа Бога нашего!   
"Диппер, я не могу тут плеваться дьявольским огнём. Ты сгоришь сам, и плащаница, где бы она ни была, тоже может пострадать!" - передал мне Билл. - "Нужно сражаться!"   
Мы были в западне.   
Билл первым нанёс удар: стремительным выпадом выбив оружие из рук впереди стоящего, он бросился на наёмников. Я, как мог, обеспечивал ему прикрытие, стараясь не попасть под горячую руку, однако дело было плохо: в тесном пространстве негде было развернуться, и я вскоре понял, что нас с ним разделяют и берут в кольцо по отдельности.   
Я вертелся, как мог, но целая толпа нападавших вынесла нас в узкий коридор, и меня вскоре скрутили.   
"Билл!"   
Я заметил его взгляд, полный неподдельной паники - ведь если нас разделят, он умрёт, а я навсегда останусь в Средневековье!   
Он с рёвом отбросил назад нескольких солдат, умоляюще посмотрел на меня и исчез, оставив на прощание:   
"Я вернусь!"   
\- Билл, нет! - заорал я, выискивая его глазами, однако на меня навалились стражники, связывая путами по рукам и ногам, уткнули меня лицом в каменный пол, стесывая мою скулу о гранит, и я больше ничего не увидел. В груди тугим комком свернулся животный страх.

***

Почему он меня оставил? Я не знал, что он захотел провернуть, но никогда прежде Билл меня не покидал. Вероятно, на спасение он потратил все свои силы, которые у него оставались после жертвоприношения, и теперь лежал, как после сражения с пиратами, где-нибудь в подвале...   
Мои запястья не нагревались, но все иллюзии Билла исчезли: видны были мои татуировки, моё настоящее лицо и даже созвездие на моём лбу. Я не чувствовал демона - словно нить, которая нас связывала, перерезали острым ножом. Мне было страшно.   
Меня отволокли в подвал. Я сидел в кандалах, и моё тело от неподвижности медленно наливалось ноющей болью - возможности пошевелиться практически не было. Из одежды на мне оставили только мою рубаху, всё остальное содрали, хотя и белая когда-то блуза теперь была разодрана и вымазана в грязи. Подвал был внушительный - тут имелся и камин, и меха, и разнообразные пыточные станки, которые пугали меня до ужаса, но я надеялся, что как-нибудь удастся обойтись без членовредительства. В конце концов, зачем мучить тех, кто и так готов всё рассказать? Вроде как меня собирались отправить в Сеговию...   
В камине тлели угли. Горел один жалкий факел, но на этом освещение заканчивалось - кроме меня, в подвале никого не было, и всё, что мне оставалось - это ждать своей участи. Больше всего меня сейчас волновал Билл. Я не мог до него докричаться - совсем как тогда, когда он лежал без сознания на корабле. Возможно, этот подвал какой-то особенный, и он мешает воздействию магии демона, поэтому все его иллюзии исчезли... Мне хотелось бы в это верить, но мне всё равно было страшно. Я в первый раз остался без Билла.   
Дверь распахнулась, и мне по глазам ударил ослепительный свет - или он мне показался таким после сидения в полутьме. Это пришёл отец Наварро.   
В сопровождении двух палачей он прошёл через весь подвал, словно бы не замечая меня. Следом, сначала мною не замеченный, семенил какой-то несчастный паж с кипой пергамента и пером - писец. Значит, от меня что-то всё-таки хотят узнать.   
Я звякнул своими цепями, как бы невзначай - попытался обратить на себя внимание. Тело уже ломило от неизменной позы, а по сведённой судорогой спине то и дело пробегала дрожь, но я не мог выпрямиться. Определённо, инквизиция умела хорошо мучить даже оковами - я обнаружил, что до крови прокусил губу, пытаясь справиться с болью.   
\- Ну что, Жан Пан? - инквизитор, наконец, повернулся ко мне. - Готов ли ты к покаянию?   
\- Отчего ж не покаяться, - буркнул я. - Меня прям распирает от желания с вами поделиться своими приключениями. Знаете, поговорить не с кем. Только горло пересохло, да передавили вы его мне, неудобно рассказывать.   
Инквизитор ухмыльнулся.   
\- Дайте послабление нашему пленнику.   
С меня сняли оковы, и я с истинным наслаждением распрямился. Кандалы всё ещё оставались на моих ногах и руках, но, по крайней мере, я уже не испытывал дикой боли.   
\- Ну? - спросил отец Наварро, и я заметил в его глазах жестокое удовольствие от победы - почти как у Билла. - Не удалось сбежать от Матери-Церкви?   
\- Кстати, как вы нас нашли? - поинтересовался я. - Ну, похвастайтесь, я вижу, что вам хочется.   
\- Признаться, это было непросто. Я загнал нескольких лошадей, - ответил инквизитор. - В той деревне, которую вы спасли, так сказать, от разбойников, всё же нашёлся один человек, который не послушался вашего наказа - и предал вас. Увы, пришлось предать поселение очистительному огню...   
\- Ах ты паскуда, - прошипел я. - Ты сам заслуживаешь костра только за это!  
\- Конечно, итальянцам это не понравилось, - ничтоже сумняшеся продолжил святой отец. - Пришлось поскорее оттуда убраться. Вас, наверное, интересует, как я нашёл след в Шамбери... Вы могли одурачить кого угодно, и я не знал, что вы можете менять свою внешность - стоило догадаться, что под любой личиной может скрываться мерзкий колдун. Но вы кое о чём забыли, - и с этими словами он что-то достал и положил на стол. К моему ужасу, это были мечи Билла - изукрашенные серебряными узорами рукояти было ни с чем не спутать. Разрезанная перевязь болталась сбоку. Я сглотнул.   
Это пытка, сказал я себе. Они хотят меня запугать, не поддавайся. Нужно тянуть время, Билл сказал, что вернётся.   
\- Ну, раз мы покончили с твоими вопросами, настало время моих, - инквизитор непринуждённо устроился на стуле. - Ты здесь видишь множество различных приборов для выбивания ответов, но поверь, я не горю желанием ими пользоваться. Полный допрос проведём в Сеговии, когда поймаем твоего дружка - да-да, я говорю тебе, он ещё на свободе. Как видишь, мне нечего от тебя скрывать.   
Дружелюбная улыбка священника ничуть не приободряла - лишь внушала ужас. Стараясь создать характер непринуждённой беседы, он лишь ещё больше усугублял ощущение, которое я уже испытал однажды, на каракке: настоящее затишье перед бурей, когда ты точно знаешь, что ничего хорошего тебя не ждёт.   
\- Писец, записывай, - потребовал отец Наварро. Продиктовал сегодняшнюю дату и прочее...   
\- Назови нам своё настоящее имя и место рождения.   
Я закатил глаза.   
\- Мне очень трудно это сделать, святой отец.   
\- Что препятствует? - холодно спросил он, дав знак палачам. Я нервно сглотнул, проводив взглядом лёгшие на горячие уголья лезвия и щипцы.   
\- Видите ли, я родился в месте, которое вы ещё не знаете. Если позволите, я расскажу с самого начала.   
Писец скрипел пером по пергаменту. Я начал с того, с чего, как мне показалось, было разумно начать:   
\- Святой отец, в будущем люди поймут, что земля представляет собой шар, который летит по небесному пространству, вращаясь вокруг Солнца. Все смогут летать, как птицы, поднимутся к звёздам, смогут говорить друг с другом, при этом находясь на разных концах света... Ну да ладно.   
Я ожидал, что он будет меня перебивать и обвинять в ереси, топая ногами, но инквизитор слушал меня, смотря понимающим взглядом - как на смертельно больного или умалишённого.   
\- И ещё не все страны были изведаны. Хммм... Через одиннадцать лет, в тысяча четыреста девятьсот втором году от рождества Христова, будет снаряжена экспедиция во главе с мореплавателем Христофором Колумбом. И он откроет новую землю, заселённую краснокожими людьми. Короли и императоры будут сражаться за эту землю и заселять её своими людьми, - я пытался провести ему краткий экскурс по истории Америки. - И через половину тысячелетия там будут другие государства. Одно из них будет называться Америка. Так вот - я родился в Америке, через пятьсот с лишним лет. Меня зовут Диппер Пайнс, и меня забросило в прошлое. Я хочу вернуться домой.   
\- Дивная история, - проговорил инквизитор, впрочем, ни удивления, ни усмешки я в его глазах не заметил. Судя по всему, его часто пичкали россказнями и другие люди, которых он допрашивал.   
\- Можете применить ко мне пытки, и я вам расскажу то, что вы бы хотели услышать - историю мальчика, который родился шестнадцать лет назад в какой-нибудь деревне, но правдой будет то, что я вам сейчас рассказал, - хмыкнул я, не горя желанием доказывать свою правоту. - В моём городе поселился демон, и для того, чтобы его уничтожить, я занялся колдовством. Оно... ммм... неправильно сработало, и меня закинуло в прошлое вместе с моим другом.   
\- То есть, ты признаёшься в своих занятиях колдовством и пособничестве дьяволу, - кивнул отец Наварро. Писец скрипел пером, видимо, записывая всё то, что я сказал.   
\- А вы реально непрошибаемый, - поморщился я, стараясь держать хорошую мину при плохой игре, однако руки мои дрожали. - Да, признаюсь. Занимался же...   
\- Приносил ли ты в кровавые жертвы христианских младенцев?  
\- Младенцев не приносил никаких, - сказал я. - Волка зарезал и курочку. Больше ничего не было.   
\- Совершал ли ты кровавые оргии и пляски с дьяволами? - я не знал, что у него там был за утверждённый вопросник, но видимо, пляски с дьяволом входили в обязательные занятия средневекового колдуна.   
\- Нет, не совершал и не плясал, - вздохнул я.   
\- Совершал ли ты извращения с дьяволом, спал с ним и ложился, как с женщиной? - продолжал допытываться инквизитор.   
\- Упаси Боже! - воскликнул я. - Я его даже в свою постель не пускаю, святой отец!  
\- Колдовал ли ты, принося мор, град и падёж скота?   
\- Нет, ничем таким не занимаюсь.  
\- Возбуждал ли ты греховные мысли в христианах?   
\- Если честно - не знаю, - признался я. - Я не умею залезать в чужие мысли, и что сейчас творится в вашей голове, святой отец, для меня настоящая загадка.   
Эту колкость инквизитор проглотил, продолжив допрос:   
\- С каких лет ты сношаешься с дьяволом?   
\- Да не сношаюсь я... мы на дружеской основе... С шестнадцати! - я увидел, как палачи переворачивают в углях свои инструменты.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - закивал святой отец. - Запиши, писец: в пособничестве дьяволу признался, в остальном - упорствует.   
С неприятной усмешкой он оглянулся на меня и бросил палачам:   
\- На дыбу его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le pin (фр.) - сосна. Диппер не меняет традиции и вставляет свои фамилию в разные языки.  
> Касательно Туринской плащаницы - при первом радиоуглеродном анализе историки сказали, что она значительно моложе двух тысяч лет, по прикидкам, плащаница была изготовлена около четырнадцатого века, так что может быть, это действительно проделки Сайфера :)   
> Но более поздние анализы, учитывавшие то, насколько она пострадала при подобных "проверках", а также в пожаре в Шамбери, указывают на другие даты - примерно тридцать лет до нашей эры, +/- 150 лет.


	29. Chapter 29

Казалось, мой крик уже насквозь пропитал эти стены - но я не слышал. Я уже ничего не слышал - в ушах стоял звон, и только голос инквизитора, как змея, протискивался в мои уши, выедал мне разум, задавая вопросы, которых я уже не понимал.   
Когда они прицепили меня на дыбу, я и не подозревал, что меня ждёт. Возможно, это было милосердным вариантом: сначала немного растянуть, потом прижечь, проткнуть, разрезать, немного ослабить, снова натянуть - и мои суставы были готовы вывернуться. Сначала я кричал, пытался доказать, что я уже всё рассказал, но затем боль взяла своё: и я просто отвечал "да" на все вопросы, которые мне задавали. Распятое моё тело напоминало мне самому больше кусок мяса, истошно вопящий от боли, полный слёз и ненависти.   
Вынырнув из очередного пыточного бреда, я пытался позвать Билла, раз за разом пытаясь мысленно достучаться до него - но потом мой воспалённый мозг не смог продолжать попытки, и я, как заведённый, выкрикивал его имя, затем - имена Мэйбл, Форда, Стэна и других. Мне казалось, я умирал, но почему-то слишком долго. Всё это длилось едва ли час, а может быть, полчаса, но для меня это была вечность.   
Несколько раз мне мерещилась золотистая макушка позади отца Наварро, и тогда я заливался отчаянным злобным смехом, обещая инквизитору ужасную смерть, но всякий раз это был лишь плод моего воображения.   
\- Это нас и интересует, - ласково погладил меня по руке инквизитор. - Где твой товарищ?   
Это был вопрос, на который я не мог ответить "да".   
\- Я не знаю, - выдохнул я отчаянно, пялясь в грязные камни подвального потолка.   
\- Ты явно хочешь, чтобы он пришёл, но он не придёт, - сочувственно сказал отец Наварро. - Но если хочешь, дитя моё, мы его приведём.   
\- Не... знаю, - просипел я.   
Колесо повернулось, и мои связки завизжали от боли моим голосом. Инстинктивно рванувшись в очередной раз, я лишь усугубил свои страдания. Запястья и лодыжки, растёртые до мяса, горели огнём. Мои икры и предплечья были пронзены насквозь, ступни жгли железом, но я знал, что на этом пытки не кончатся. Мне будут выламывать кости и рёбра, мне будут дробить зубы, будут сажать на раскалённую решётку - если я не скажу, где Билл. Но я сам не знал, где он.   
\- В будущем, - задыхаясь, рассказывал я, - о вас будут вспоминать с ненавистью... Люди, которые летают к звёздам, будут говорить о вас... как об отсталых, невежественных палачах. Каждый человек будет свободен, и не будет убийств и пыток.   
Инквизитор не возражал мне, не перебивал, но после очередного всплеска угроз, сожалений и рассказов о будущем он просто натягивал меня ещё сильнее или отпускал. От последнего боль была тоже адская - тело, пытавшееся восстановиться, корчилось в судорогах боли, и не в моей власти было его удержать от агонии. Я рассмеялся.   
\- Билл был прав. Мы так несовершенны...  
Вслед за этим я просто принялся рассказывать отцу Наварро различные исторические даты, которые я помнил. Не то что я хотел с ним поделиться знанием - это были словно якоря, за которые цеплялся мой разум.   
Скрипело перо.   
Видимо, инквизитор понял, что я уже не в себе, и решил подождать, пока я приду в норму, чтобы продолжить допрос. Арсенал пыточных приспособлений в Шамбери был не слишком велик, но и его для меня хватило с избытком: я провалился в беспамятство огненной круговерти, в которой постоянной была только боль. В лихорадочном сне, который меня охватил, мне вечно чудилось, что присосавшиеся ко мне кандалы пьют мою кровь, льющуюся из перетёртых культей, и мне не уйти отсюда - никогда, никогда. Страх сменился злостью, злость - отчаянием, отчаяние - безнадёжностью. Никто не придёт, и я останусь в этом подвале - на все тысячелетия, которые меня ждут. 

***

\- Билл? - я открыл глаза, почти с безмятежным облегчением смотря в жёлтые знакомые глаза. Однако изображение поплыло, и изящные черты заново сложились в жёсткое лицо отца Наварро.   
\- Он не придёт, - с любезной улыбкой оповестил меня инквизитор. В моей голове немного прояснилось, и я рванулся прочь, однако едва получилось двинуться - тело отказывалось повиноваться. Растянутые на дыбе мышцы и связки больше не служили мне, разрезанная и проколотая плоть предала меня.   
\- Готов ли ты продолжить? - спросил святой отец. - Если ты не скажешь, где прячется твой хозяин, мне придётся прибегнуть к гораздо более жестоким мерам.  
Отец Наварро не знал, что светлые глаза, которые мне мерещились, обещая освобождение, а затем пропадали, были гораздо худшей пыткой, чем те, что мне уже причиняли. Мои иллюзии давали мне надежду, а затем отбирали. И так множество раз.   
Я снова позвал его - мои пересохшие от крика губы едва шевелились. Больше не осталось сил.   
Палач, раздувавший мехами угли, калил клещи. Его помощник задрал остатки моей рубашки и бритвенно-острым лезвием провёл под моими рёбрами - я едва почувствовал. Это не была пытка - они вскрывали меня, как я когда-то вскрывал несчастное животное. Но теперь они собирались выломать мне рёбра.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне сказал, как я могу найти Билла, - ласково произнёс отец Наварро. - Или будет ещё больнее. Ты ведь этого не хочешь?   
Я бы хотел плюнуть ему в лицо, рассмеяться при виде пыточных раскалённых клещей, но я не был героем. Я даже не был демоном. У меня не было моментальной регенерации, мне можно причинить боль. Сломать руку. Заразить чумой. Вырвать ребро. Убить. Билл обещал мне лишь долголетие, но не бессмертие, не отчаянную стойкость и не мужество. Что толку от вечной жизни, от прекрасной памяти, от возможности скакать по пространству и времени, если ты лежишь, прикованный к дыбе в подвале замка, в тысяча четыреста восемьдесят первом году?..   
\- Если бы я знал, я бы уже давно сказал, - едва слышно выдохнул я, закрыв глаза.   
Перед внутренним взором стояла Хижина Тайн. Трава вокруг была зеленее, чем когда-либо, и даже тотем, стоявший перед домом, словно был только что вырезан. Новая, красивая черепица, чистые окна... Красная машина Стэна припаркована у входа, и приятно шумят еловые ветки. Я словно почувствовал приятный запах смолы... Я словно бы вошёл туда, в такое знакомое место, и рассмеялся, почувствовав, что я дома. Мои босые ноги касались травы - такой нежной... Моё тело было совсем лёгким, и я взбежал по лесенке на веранду в мгновение ока. Всё сбылось! Билл вернул меня домой!   
\- Мэйбл! Дядя Стэн! Я дома! - крикнул я, распахивая дверь.   
Внутри было пусто. Ласковый солнечный свет ложился на деревянный пол. Я осмотрелся, зашёл на кухню - там тоже никого не было. Я позвал ещё и ещё раз, но голос мой лишь прокатился сухим эхом по Хижине. Мне было почудилось какое-то движение в стороне - но это было лишь зеркало. Я коснулся стеклянной поверхности: я отражался там таким, какой я был - высоким парнем, немного слишком худощавым. На мне была рубашка, вроде той белой блузки, что купил мне Билл, только очень длинная...   
В моей памяти что-то гулко отозвалось. Я вспомнил - рубашка, герцог, западня, подвал, пытки...   
Голова всё тяжелела, тяжелела, переполняясь воспоминаниями, боль отдалась в висках, и зрение словно обострилось, и я увидел щепки, лежащие на полу, многолетнюю пыль, покрывшую занавески и мебель, и рваную обивку дивана, словно изодранную диким животным, и солнечные лучи, что, оказалось, били из прорех в крыше - что это?   
Я схватился за свою грудную клетку. Сквозь неё было видно, что происходит позади меня.   
\- Н-нет... Нет-нет-нет! - я оттолкнул раму - зеркало упало и с жалобным, сухим треском раскололось.   
Я выкатился обратно, наружу. Откуда я пришёл? Где выход отсюда?..   
Боль, пульсировавшая у меня в висках всё сильнее, отдавалась во всём теле. Я схватился за голову и упал на траву, скорчившись. Картинка перед моими глазами смазалась, поплыла и превратилась в серое марево.   
Палач медленно отделял мою кожу от верхнего слоя мышц. Второй уже нёс горячие щипцы, а отец Наварро убрал от моего лица холодную струю воды. Я закашлялся, но чтобы нормально прочистить горло, у меня не хватало ни сил, ни дыхания, и меня скрутил новый спазм.   
\- Будешь ты говори...   
Клещи вылетели из рук палача и с шипением врезались в предплечье инквизитора. Его одежда затлела, и священник заорал: раскалённый метал быстро добрался до плоти, прежде чем инструмент упал на землю.   
\- Билл, - улыбнулся я. - Тоже решил помучить?   
\- Что они с тобой сделали... - сильные пальцы разомкнули оковы. Но мне это только казалось.   
Жёлтые глаза, лишь мгновение назад горевшие яростью, потухли. Зрачки сжались в точку, скользя по моему телу.   
\- Именем Господа Бога, изыди! - взвыл отец Наварро, замахиваясь кинжалом и метя в спину демона, но тот с восхитительной небрежностью выбил оружие из рук инквизитора.   
\- А я-то думал, вы пытались меня найти. Неужели уже прогоняете? - с холодной иронией проговорил Билл. Я закрыл глаза. Всё хорошо, пока мне не больно.   
\- Вы, злобные исчадия Сатаны, - шипел инквизитор. - Бог покарает вас!   
\- Я слышал, как он кричал, - тем временем продолжил демон. - Я не знаю, сколько невинных жизней вы загубили со своей проклятой инквизицией, но сейчас выбрали самого невинного!   
\- Он сознался во всём, - возразил инквизитор, пятясь и потрясая свои крестом. - Он виновен! Виновен! Слуга дьявола!  
\- Всё, что он делал - спасал ваши шкуры, даже когда его об этом не просили, - широким шагом Билл преодолел расстояние до инквизитора и мощным ударом свалил его. Отец Наварро, словно подкошенный, рухнул навзничь. - Поэтому потерпите, святой отец, пока он не вынесет вам приговор.   
Я лежал на пыточном станке в той же позе - мои руки не опускались. Поэтому, когда Билл сдвинул мои конечности, пытаясь приподнять меня, из меня вырвался только сдавленный стон.   
Почему бы ему просто не оставить меня в покое? Лежать тут, пока я ещё не испытал новой боли. Я мог бы наслаждаться этим вечно.   
Тёплые искрящиеся ниточки обвили моё тело. Дышать стало легче, и я вздохнул полной грудью - как мне давно хотелось.   
\- Прости меня, - бормотал Сайфер. - Это я виноват.   
\- Просто исчезни, - посоветовал я ему. - Мне гораздо хуже, когда ты появляешься, а затем исчезаешь... В моих фантазиях ты обычно выглядишь лучше.   
\- Приятно, когда ты обо мне думаешь, - ухмыльнулся демон. Его лицо действительно было всё перемазано сажей, а волосы были взлохмачены, как после хорошей драки. Но взгляд его был убийственно холоден. Я снова закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого.   
Но я всё больше и больше приходил в себя. Билл закачивал в меня свою неразбавленную демоническую силу, и я её чувствовал - как она струилась по моим жилам вместе с кровью, как она обостряла мои чувства и заглушала боль.   
\- Пре... прекрати, - просипел я. Пальцы мои снова двигались. Я смог поднять руку и опустить её вдоль тела; следом я опустил и вторую. Билл закутал меня в чистое белое полотнище и взял на руки.   
\- Тебе больше не будет больно, Диппер. Я обещаю.   
\- Я уж было начал сомневаться, что ты придёшь, - пробормотал я и прижался щекой к его груди. Ран я почти не чувствовал - а может, мне так казалось. Мне просто хотелось навсегда остаться в этих руках.   
\- Что будешь делать с ними? - спросил демон, указывая на обездвиженных палачей, инквизитора, лежавшего всё так же навзничь, и писаря, который, кажется, просто потерял сознание.   
\- А что с ними надо сделать? - спросил я. Демон пожал плечами.   
\- Убить... Пытать... Что хочешь. Я выполню любое твоё желание.   
\- Опусти меня на землю, - попросил я. - Я могу идти.   
\- Тебе будет больно...   
\- Я знаю. Опусти, пожалуйста.   
Билл осторожно поставил меня на пол - я пошатнулся: суставы мои были ещё очень слабы, а обожжённые ступни кололо, но сила, переполнявшая меня, была словно стержень в моём теле. Белое полотнище, которое сейчас служило мне единственной одеждой, скользило по полу, шурша и волочась за мной. Мне было тепло.   
Подобрав листы пергамента, исписанные моим допросом, я скользнул по ним взглядом, прочтя пару строчек, затем положил в камин и хорошенько припорошил углями. Документы быстро занялись и съёжились, чернея на моих глазах. Я проследил, чтобы от них не осталось ни малейшего следа.   
Следующим был отец Наварро. Он лежал, как мешок картошки, на полу темницы, и сверлил меня взглядом. Яд линдворма? Во всяком случае, он не шевелился. Я сел перед ним, сложив ноги по-турецки.   
\- Я хотел бы сказать, что моё сердце чисто и обиды я на вас не держу, - произнёс я. - Но вы меня так старательно пытали, что для моей тонкой душевной организации это было слишком.  
Длинное предложение оказалось для меня слишком сложным, и мне пришлось взять небольшую передышку. В голове зазвенело, и я медленно вздохнул. Моё излечение проходило быстро, разум восстанавливался... Но не моментально.   
\- Всё, что я сказал вам - это правда. Каждая дата будет задокументирована в будущем. Ваша инквизиция будет позором для истории всей Европы... Но мир ждёт светлое будущее. Правда, вы, отец Наварро, его уже не увидите. Билл, дай мне кинжал, пожалуйста...   
\- Убьёшь его? - спросил Билл, передавая мне кинжал. - Это слишком милосердно.   
\- Я не убийца, - ответил я. - Но и не ангел тоже.   
Оттянув веки инквизитора пальцами одной руки, я ввёл кончик кинжала прямо ему в зрачок. По телу священника пробежали конвульсии, но двинуться он так и не смог; из его горла вырвался ужасающий хрип, но он не издал ни стона.   
Я вонзал кинжал всё глубже и глубже: глаз сплющился и исходил кровавой жижей. В конце концов я повернул кинжал, окончательно уничтожив глазное яблоко. Те же манипуляции я проделал и с другим глазом священника. Я чувствовал, как Билл улыбается - демон будто чувствовал боль священника и упивался ею, радуясь тому, что в моей руке сейчас не дрожит клинок.  
\- Людей, погибших в борьбе с нечистой силой, часто канонизировали, как святых, - сказал я. - Но я не припомню в истории такого святого. Вы доживёте свой век, как калека... Если проживёте достаточно долго. Простите, отец Наварро.   
Я поднялся, с холодной радостью наблюдая, как священника корчат судороги боли. Он хрипел и тянулся руками к своему лицу - но скоро ли дотянется?   
\- Куда мы отправимся? - спросил я демона. Не знаю, как, но он, скорее всего, получил доступ к плащанице и взял её силу, потому что теперь я чувствовал бурлящий в демоне океан энергии.   
\- Куда ты захочешь, - Билл обвил руками мою шею. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть и восстановиться. Хотя бы несколько дней.   
\- Выбери сам, - сказал я, кладя голову ему на плечо и позволяя обнимать меня. - Я почти ничего не соображаю...   
Он снова взял меня на руки, зажмурился, словно бы тщательно прицеливаясь...   
Я уткнулся носом в его плечо, стараясь не замечать чёрного вихря, в который мы падали. Меня жестоко замутило, и я вцепился в плащ, чуть ли не срывая ногти, но всё прекратилось очень быстро.   
Я огляделся.   
Сумеречный луг, покрытый синим туманом. За близким лесом догорала бледная заря.   
\- Холодно... - я поёжился.   
\- Тише, - бросил мне Билл. - Всё теперь будет хорошо, м?   
\- Ты вечно меня вытаскиваешь, - пробормотал я.   
\- Я виноват в том, что ты снова попал в переплёт, так что... - Билл замолчал, но затем продолжил: - Мне правда очень, очень жаль...   
Он нёс меня куда-то. Я смотрел на проплывающие мимо сосны, и это мне напомнило о Гравити Фолз.   
\- Билл... Сегодня, там в подвале... Я чуть не умер, - признался я. - По крайней мере, мне так показалось... Я видел Хижину, и пошёл в неё. А потом... Там было зеркало. И в нём я увидел, что я просвечиваю. Я испугался...   
\- Испугался? - хмыкнул Билл. - У многих этот адский предбанник наоборот, успокаивает нервы...   
\- Сначала я тоже обрадовался, - сказал я. - Но потом... Моя голова наполнилась воспоминаниями, и я хотел убежать оттуда.   
\- Какими воспоминаниями? - спросил демон. Я почувствовал, что он напрягся.   
\- Разными... Но я вспомнил, как ты мне купил рубашку. А потом - моя голова чуть не лопнула.   
Билл вздохнул.   
\- Диппер, ты, наверное, со мной не согласишься, но ты большой везунчик.   
\- Ты прав, - я усмехнулся, - не соглашусь.   
\- Я тебя чуть не потерял, - добавил демон, чуть крепче прижимая меня к своей груди. - И это были самые ужасные минуты в моей жизни. И я слышал твой крик и не мог помочь... Прости, что я оставил тебя.   
\- Как ты достал плащаницу? - спросил я.  
\- После того, как я переместился, я положил иллюзию, - ответил мне Билл. - После чего нашёл герцога и... кхм... уговорил его отдать мне плащаницу. После того, как я забрал всю её силу себе, я мог переместиться куда угодно, но я не знал, где ты... Наверное, в стенах замка были какие-то охранные периметры, вроде тех, что защищали Хижину Чудес. Ушло время на то, чтобы взломать их...   
\- Это объясняет, почему я тебя не слышал, - ответил я. - Я думал, ты мёртв...   
\- Прости, - повторил Билл.   
\- А наши вещи? - спросил я. - Мой рюкзак и книги?   
Демон улыбнулся.   
\- Вижу, ты приходишь в себя, раз беспокоишься о своих книжонках... Я вернусь за ними. Они там же, где мы их оставили перед походом в Шамбери.   
Я успокоенно вздохнул.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Диппер?   
\- Лучше, чем минут двадцать назад, - усмехнулся я. - Ты опять меня спас... Только давай договоримся об одном.   
\- М?   
\- Мы больше не будем импровизировать.


	30. Chapter 30

Билл принёс меня к какому-то старому домику у озера. Судя по свету в окнах, там кто-то жил, но у меня уже не осталось сил на вопросы - я просто хотел почувствовать, что всё кончилось, и заснуть. Демон сам мне всё рассказал:   
\- Тут живёт один мой старый знакомый. Мы случайно пересеклись, когда я ещё был свободным, и хорошо поладили...   
Мне казалось невероятным, что у Билла могут быть знакомые, к которым он мог обратиться в трудную минуту. Я понимал, что до того, как демон стал Биллом Сайфером, он был другим, но насколько другим?   
\- Загвоздка состоит в том, что в тысяча пятьсот восемьдесят первом мы ещё не были знакомы, и "познакомимся" только через пять лет, - ответил демон. - Но теперь мне понятно, почему он мне так понравился. Он просто всё знал... Это было предрешено.   
\- Предрешено что? - выдавил я.   
\- Что мы появимся здесь в этом времени. Я хотел отнести тебя в Лондон, но словно споткнулся здесь... Как будто кто-то меня толкнул. Сейчас мы в пригороде...   
Я кивнул. Домик приближался, и я уже мог различить его белёные извёсткой стены, хорошую, крепкую дверь и слюдяные окна, через которые пробивался свет. За хижиной виднелся небольшой огород, а в загончике для скотины дремала коза. Видимо, тот, кто тут живёт, полностью сам себя обеспечивает.   
\- Джонатан Пэйдж, гуманист, художник и мыслитель, которого никогда не узнает Европа, - рассказывал Билл. - Сидит в этой каморке, спасаясь от войны Алой и Белой Розы, трудится день ото дня...   
Он подошёл к двери и постучал в неё, перехватив меня поудобнее.   
\- Его особый талант в том, что его невозможно обмануть, - сказал мне демон, ожидая ответа. - Даже мне, сколько бы я ни пытался.   
Вот, значит, чем это человек понравился Биллу.   
Дверь распахнулась, и перед моим носом оказался кончик арбалетного болта.   
\- Джонатан, - произнёс Билл. - Привет.   
Я ожидал увидеть человека средних лет, возможно, с поседевшими висками, умудрённого жизнью, однако перед нами стоял юноша, едва ли двадцати лет. Его светлые, острые глаза словно прожигали меня насквозь. Лицо было красивым и благородным, с высокими скулами прямым носом, губы были немного пухловатыми, что придавало ему детский, будто обиженный вид. Длинные вьющиеся каштановые волосы были перехвачены лентой, а на плечах была накинута изящного кроя кожаная курточка и зелёная рубашка с фестонами. Джонатан напомнил мне какого-то щегольского Робина Гуда, в образ которого непременно влюбилась бы моя сестра.   
\- Кто вы такие, - скорее утверждая, а не спрашивая, произнёс хозяин дома.   
\- Меня ты ещё не знаешь, - ответил Билл. - А вот я тебя уже достаточно изучил. В будущем мы с тобой станем хорошими друзьями, Джонатан. Давай-ка мы пройдём, я знаю, что тебя невозможно обмануть. Моему другу нужна помощь.   
Красавец опустил свой арбалет и кивнул, пропуская нас внутрь. На его лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции, словно он носил маску - или же его ничуть не удивляло то, что на пороге его дома, запрятанного в глуши, возник человек, который якобы его хорошо знает.   
\- Кровать на втором этаже, - проинформировал нас он. - Можете ею воспользоваться.   
Если бы у меня были силы на то, чтобы удивляться, я бы непременно это сделал. Билл только кивнул и понёс меня наверх, где и устроил в хозяйской спальне.   
\- Не уходи, - я хотел было схватить его за руку, но силы снова меня оставляли, и я лишь дёрнул ладонью.   
\- Я только переговорю с хозяином дома, - ответил мне демон. - Нужно объясниться, иначе он нас выставит.   
\- Вернись как можно скорее.   
Мне было неприятно говорить ему о том, что как только я закрывал глаза, мне снова казалось, что я нахожусь в руках отца Наварро, и вот-вот меня снова растянут на дыбе. Это много раз мне чудилось - чудесное спасение, обещанное Биллом, но потом я возвращался к жестокой реальности, и теперь поверить в чудо было в разы сложнее. Я знал, что на этот раз всё точно закончилось, но стоило мне попытаться заснуть, как я чувствовал жар угольев, а моё сердце охватывал ужас.   
Билл разговаривал о чём-то с Джонатаном за дверью, видимо, описывая ему всё, через что нам пришлось пройти, и всё, через что нам пройти только предстояло. Вероятно, он решил рассказать ему и о том, что будущий Джонатан каким-то образом повстречает прошлого Билла - и необходимо было предупредить его, что тайны грядущего заключения и испытаний открывать нельзя. Билл пытался закрыть бреши во времени, которые мы оставили - я это чувствовал. Поэтому он создал поддельную плащаницу, поэтому старался не менять ни прошлое, ни будущее. Какая полиция времени? За всё своё пребывание здесь я не видел её ни разу.   
Раны мои, нанесённые орудиями инквизиции, зарубцевались, боль от ожогов отступила. Но я всё ещё не был здоров - влитая в меня демоническая сила рассасывалась, и теперь наступало похмелье от опьянения горящими потоками энергии. Эта энергия была словно яд для меня - я чувствовал, закачай Билл в меня немногим больше - и я бы, наверное, погиб... не знаю, от чего, что бы во мне остановилось, прервалось, но сейчас у меня не кружилась голова, не тошнило, не болело сердце - только странное чувство, словно горела моя душа, опалённая дьявольским пламенем. Этого было не почувствовать физически - это было словно разом вся душевная боль навалилась на тебя без причины. Словно умерли все твои родные, словно весь мир начал тебя презирать, словно вся моя жизнь состояла из одних неудач и провалов... Словно всё плохое, что могло быть, незамедлительно произошло со мной. Хотя я знал, что сейчас всё было хорошо, я в безопасности, моё одиночество обострилось, и я отчаянно хотел вернуться к себе домой...   
Лицо моё было мокрым от слёз, и я открывал рот в беззвучном крике. Душу драло болью...   
Открылась дверь, раздался шум быстрых шагов, и демон упал на колени рядом со мной, обнимая мою голову.   
\- Тяжело тебе? Потерпи... Это пройдёт. Это пройдёт... Я с тобой, Диппер.   
Я с трудом поднял руку и вцепился в его одежду, не собираясь отпускать, но демон и не думал вновь уходить.   
\- Ты... всегда такое... чувствуешь? - давясь слезами, прохрипел я. Билл кивнул, и в его глазах мелькнуло понимание.   
\- Это проклятие для тех, кто стал демоном. Принуждение к раскаянию... Не волнуйся, я уже привык.   
Я зажмурился и потянул его к себе, тщась прижать к своей груди. Неуклюже Сайфер ткнулся головою мне в плечо, но мне стало легче - рыдания перестали душить меня, словно сонм убийц.   
\- Нужно обработать его раны, - послышался голос Джонатана. - Пусть он остаётся здесь. Повязки и прочее я оставлю на столе.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил я, зажмурившись.   
\- Буду внизу, - ответил нам "Робин Гуд" и скрылся из виду.   
Билл высвободился из моих рук и откинул с моего тела плащ. Мне тут же стало холоднее.   
\- Как же они тебя отделали, - пощёлкал языком демон. - Хоть демоническая сила заставила твоё тело латать раны быстрее, всё равно нужно тебя заштопать... особенно вот тут, - и его пальцы коснулись вскрытого моего живота под рёбрами. Длинная рана покрылась корочкой, но при каждом движении напоминала о себе. Я кивнул.   
\- Я перекрою твои нервы, поэтому ты даже не почувствуешь, - успокоил меня демон. - Всё будет хорошо, мы поставим тебя на ноги.   
Я снова кивнул, и Сайфер, взяв препараты, которые принёс Джонатан, уселся около меня на постели. В нос ударил резкий запах - спирт. Забился, словно в панике, огонёк свечи, и демон приступил к работе, сжав губы.   
\- И всё равно ты его пощадил, - сказал он, совершая какие-то манипуляции с моими ранами - я действительно ничего не чувствовал, а сил поднять голову и посмотреть у меня не оставалось. Я лишь осторожно вздохнул, боясь спугнуть демоническую анестезию.   
\- Пощадил? Ты на меня плохо влияешь... Я стал гораздо более жестоким, чем был раньше. Вид крови меня уже почти не пугает... - это было правдой. Средневековье закаляло меня, пусть и весьма жестокими методами. - Вот сейчас ты штопаешь мой живот... Пусть я ничего не чувствую, но прежний Диппер бы зашёлся в истерике.   
\- Ты просто устал, - почти нежно произнёс демон. - В тебе сейчас полная неразбериха, организм не справляется...   
\- Справится, с таким-то помощником, - я криво улыбнулся. Рану лишь едва пощипывало.   
\- Ты понимаешь, почему я не люблю людей? - спросил он. - Ты их вечно спасаешь, помогаешь им, а они тебя на дыбу... Они просто этого не заслужили. Твоего милосердия.   
\- Может быть, - я закрыл глаза. - Не мне судить об этом. У вас там своя система наказаний после смерти...   
\- Да, взвешивание тяжести грехов на сердце, - кивнул демон. - Но это такая ерунда по сравнению с тем, что иногда ты можешь учудить. По-моему, ты всё ещё слишком мягок. Даже ко мне.   
\- Ты любишь пожёстче? - пошутил я.   
Демон ухмыльнулся, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Закончив с животом, он перешёл на порезы на ногах - растянутые на дыбе мышцы надрезали, чтобы ускорить разрыв тканей...   
\- Знаешь, меня там спрашивали такие тупые вопросы, - задумчиво сказал я. - Плясал ли я с тобой... Спал ли я с тобой...   
\- И что ты сказал? - промычал Билл.   
\- Конечно, я сказал "да", как только меня принялись пытать, - вздохнул я.   
\- Теперь придётся восстанавливать справедливость, - словно сокрушаясь, посетовал демон. - Ты должен мне как минимум один танец и как минимум одну ночь.   
Я напрягся, вспоминая всё то, что происходило: мои болезненные судороги, вызванные пытками, унижение и боль, причинённые инквизитором, лихорадочные кошмары и иллюзии, завладевавшие моим разумом, как только я впадал в беспамятство, жар и боль от раскалённых жал, и отнятую надежду. Я вспоминал это всё, воскрешая в памяти так живо, что застенки пыточной камеры снова встали перед моими глазами, как оживший заново ужас - и я передал эти ощущения и воспоминания Биллу.   
Демон встрепенулся, смотря куда-то в пустоту. Его зрачки снова сузились в точку, а пальцы сжались так, что побелели костяшки.   
\- Наверное, это просто ничто по сравнению с тем, что испытывал ты во времена своего заключения, - произнёс я. - Но я хочу, чтобы ты остался сегодня со мной. Останешься?   
\- Конечно, Диппер.   
Демон отложил иглу и нитки и поцеловал меня в лоб, сдвинув отросшую чёлку, после чего устроился рядом со мной. Я позволил себе уснуть.

***

Я спал, словно падал во временную воронку. Кошмаров о пытках не было, но я непрерывно падал в чёрную пропасть, и меня сопровождало чувство неконтролируемого полёта - и хотя я не различал во тьме пространства, меня не покидало ощущение, что я мчусь на немыслимой скорости, и если что-то меня сейчас остановит, я прошибу преграду насквозь и продолжу падение дальше - уже в мёртвом виде.   
Мой сон был остановлен рукой демона, который ущипнул меня за плечо.   
\- Просыпайся, спящая красавица. Нам нужно как можно скорее приводить тебя в порядок и двигаться дальше, чтобы не смущать нашего гостеприимного хозяина.   
Я зажмурился. Тело нещадно ломило, но это я бы мог вытерпеть.   
\- Помоги мне встать...   
\- Пока нет, - демон проворно подскочил и взял меня на руки. Потревоженные раны не замедлили о себе напомнить, и я охнул.   
\- Одежды для меня не предусмотрено?  
\- Нет пока что. Посиди в этом, - он усадил меня на свои колени и укутал в свой белый плащ поплотнее. Я переживал о том, что я испачкаю новую вещь своей кровью.   
\- А что хозяин? Неужели твой друг просто согласился приютить нас, пока мы не поправимся? - удивился я. - Как-то подозрительно... Мы точно не можем отправиться в будущее прямо сейчас?   
\- Боюсь, что нет, золотце, - покачал головой Билл. - Ты ещё слишком слаб, а нас может выкинуть куда угодно. Помнишь, как нам пришлось бежать от инквизиции? Что, если снова придётся спасаться бегством? Нет уж, сначала мы тебя подлечим.   
\- Ты прав... А мои вещи?   
\- Я уже сгонял за ними. В Шамбери переполох... Но до этого места инквизиция доберётся нескоро.   
\- Вы разозлили инквизицию? - спросил появившийся в дверях Джонатан. Его лицо выражало усталость, несмотря на то, что было раннее утро, и немного мне напомнило высокомерное лицо, которое нарисовал мне Билл до похода в Шамбери.   
\- Мы разозлили всех, кого могли разозлить, - ответил демон. - Но во время перемещения нас словно выставило около твоего дома... Я почувствовал, что ты рядом. К сожалению, нам только предстоит познакомиться.   
\- К сожалению? - поднял бровь Пэйдж.   
\- Для меня, - поправился Сайфер. - Тебе наша встреча только предстоит, как и всё, что с ней связано. А вот я тебя, скорее всего, больше не увижу.   
\- Только не говори мне, что меня ждёт, - попросил Джонатан. - Такие создания, как ты, слишком любят играться с чужими жизнями. И их окружение потом только страдает...   
Он смерил меня взглядом, в котором мне почудилось сочувствие. Я нахмурился.   
\- Ну, пойдёмте же, друзья. Я не ждал гостей, и стол мой беден, но я найду, чем вас угостить, - хозяин поманил нас за собой. - Я настрелял дичины, а для больного будет полезен бульон.   
Стоило разговору зайти о еде, и я почувствовал, насколько я голоден. В животе, словно по команде, заурчало, и Билл рассмеялся.   
\- Да, тебя однозначно нужно накормить. Когда ты ел в последний раз?   
\- Всего лишь вчера перед походом в Шамбери, - ответил я. - Думаешь, отец инквизитор потчевал меня яствами?   
Джонатан покачал головой.   
\- Не люди - звери, - сказал он и ушёл. Мы последовали за ним: я - у Билла на руках. Удерживал он меня, казалось, совершенно без видимых усилий.   
Вкусный запах тушёной птицы, яблок и бобов буквально пробудил меня во второй раз - я оживился и с наслаждением вдохнул ароматы готовой пищи.   
\- Как же вкусно пахнет, - с блаженством простонал я.   
\- Спасибо за похвалу, - смиренно отозвался Джонатан.   
Билл усадил меня на стул, а хозяин дома предложил и чашку с обещанным бульоном, и плошку с мясом. Джонатан совершенно не выглядел, как живущий в глуши отшельник: он был чист, идеально опрятен, ни следа щетины - только загрубелые тонкие пальцы указывали на то, что он работает руками каждый день. Его одежда совершенно не выглядела нарядом крестьянина - скорее костюмом франтоватого дворянина.   
"Джонатан не хочет участвовать в войне и оставил свой дом в Лондоне, перебравшись в глушь," - объяснил мне Билл. - "Ему претит любая жестокость. Он даже просит прощения у птиц, прежде чем их пристрелить. Я думаю, вы с ним поладите, пусть он кажется безразличным."   
"Может быть," - осторожно заметил я. - "Просто какой-то он странный..."   
"Уж кто бы говорил..."   
Мы приступили к еде - я и Джонатан. Билл удовольствовался кружкой яблочного сидра.   
\- Почему вы живёте здесь? - спросил я, немного насытившись.   
\- Потому что мне тут нравится, - ответил Джонатан. - Спокойно...   
\- Неужели вам не скучно и не одиноко? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Вы мои гости впервые за долгое время, не стану скрывать, - ответил Пэйдж. - И вы развеяли мою хандру, которая иногда мной овладевает. Но и одиночество можно оценить по достоинству. На какое время вы планируете остаться? - спросил он у Билла. Демон хмыкнул.   
\- Дня на три, думаю. Излечение Диппера идёт очень быстро благодаря моим стараниям, но его раны довольно серьёзные. Нам повезло, что его не растянули слишком сильно... Могли бы порваться колени, и тогда мы бы надолго застряли в этом времени, - заметил демон.   
\- Ну, кто-то застрял здесь навсегда, - холодно произнёс Джонатан.   
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, друг мой, - Сайфер поджал губы. - Диппер не принадлежит к этому времени, поэтому его нужно как можно скорее вернуть обратно.   
\- Насколько мне известно, это ты забросил несчастного парня в прошлое. Или я неверно понял твой рассказ? - Пэйдж поднял бровь. - Ты сам виноват во всём, что сейчас происходит, Билл. Иначе сказать, это твоя ошибка. С трудом верится, что такое создание высшего порядка могло допустить промах... Поддавшись эмоциям. Или - нет... Чего ты добиваешься, Билл? Его? - Джонатан кивнул на меня. Сайфер прищурился; губы его сжались, сдерживая гневную гримасу. Я не понимал, о чём они говорят, и не хотел понимать, если честно.   
\- Извините, что прерываю вашу милую беседу, я просто не очень люблю, когда обо мне говорят в третьем лице, - я кашлянул и сделал глоток бульона. - Если честно, я сейчас не готов устроить разбор полётов. Если я вас смущаю, я могу уйти куда-нибудь.   
\- Нет, не можешь, - сквозь зубы процедил Сайфер. - Сиди и ешь. Джонатан, ты всего не знаешь. Я многое тебе не рассказал, но всё сложнее, чем тебе может показаться.   
\- Ясно, - индифферентно ответил Пэйдж.   
Остаток завтрака мы провели в неловком молчании.

***

Мэйбл сосредоточенно чертила многолучевую звезду во дворе. Формула, выведенная дядей Фордом и распечатанная на бумаге, была сопровождена пояснениями и вычислениями конкретно каждого угла в фигурах, нужных для печати. Дядя Форд раздобыл где-то серебряный кувшин с крышкой: медь была хороша, но серебро подходило больше. Теперь Форд экстренно занялся гравировкой, выбивая печать на сосуде и на его крышке.   
Для проведения обряда требовалось шесть человек. На роль заклинателя вызвался Форд, а остальные стали помощниками: Вэнди, Мэйбл, Пасифика, Гидеон и Стэн.   
\- Если что-то пойдёт не так, вам придётся спешно придумывать что-то новое, - сказал Форд. - Если вдруг погибну...   
\- Не хочу об этом слышать! - рявкнул Стэн. - Если вдруг ты погибнешь, я найду тебя в загробном мире, вытащу и придушу повторно!   
Люди в Гравити Фолз начинали сходить с ума. Никто не мог объяснить, что происходило, но каждый день всё больше нарастал необъяснимый страх. От инфаркта скончалась одна женщина средних лет, и никто не знал, что её так напугало, кроме её собственной тени. В Хижине тихая паника переносилась проще, но все понимали - мор начался. Скоро он поразит и людей.   
Больные животные выбредали в город - олени, белки, несколько медведей. То ли они пытались напасть на людей, то ли наоборот - шли за помощью, но звери бежали в Гравити Фолз, выбрасываясь на его улицы и умирая на них. Люди не выходили из дома.   
\- Они не могут проникнуть в Хижину, - проговорила Пасифика, - но я уже несколько дней не была дома... Мама и папа мне не звонят, я не знаю, что с ними, на телефон они не отвечают... И я не могу выйти! Если выйду из защитного круга - могу уже не вернуться обратно, когда начнётся мор...   
Мор - так они назвали всё, что должно было произойти с людьми.   
\- Я надеюсь, волшебная поляна в порядке, - Мэйбл вытерла лоб рукавом и осторожно отступила от вычерченной звезды, заключённой в круг. Предстояло начертить ещё несколько фигур и залить борозды в земле воском - так было надёжнее. За покупками не выходили, предпочитая пользоваться доставкой - из тех же соображений безопасности, и блок длинных свечных палочек уже дожидался своего часа.   
\- Хотела бы я знать, что нас ждёт, - пробормотала Пасифика, подавая Мэйбл то линейку, то верёвку, то огромный школьный транспортир.   
\- Ссссссмерть... - злорадно зашептал ветер.   
\- Хотела бы я знать, где сейчас Диппер, - призналась в ответ Мэйбл. - Неспокойно мне...   
\- Не поддавайся этому ощущению, Мэйбл, - жёстко ответила Вэнди. - Мы все напряжены, и это действие Вельзевула. Когда я выходила за пределы круга несколько дней назад, это было словно...   
Девушка передёрнулась.   
\- Как будто я попала в стужу... Только мёрзла моя душа. И я тоже волнуюсь за родных...   
\- Не волнуйся, Вэнди, - твёрдо ответила Мэйбл. - Мы его обязательно одолеем.   
И она приклеила на зелёную рубашку наклейку с изображением розового и сиреневого голубей, держащих надпись: "Мирись во имя добра!"


	31. Chapter 31

Несмотря на начальную холодность, Джонатан оказался неплохим парнем. Понимая, что я с ним больше, скорее всего, не увижусь, я мог воспользоваться "эффектом случайного попутчика" и рассказать ему всё - от начала до конца. Казалось, этого парня ничто не может удивить - ни демоны, ни скачки во времени, ни перемещения в пространстве, ни магические ритуалы.   
\- В этом мире действительно важно немногое, - сказал мне Пэйдж, сидя на пороге и смотря на небо. - Кто-то говорит: дети, кому-то ближе деньги, кому-то честь... Кто-то ищет славы, а кто-то - любви. Я считаю, что всё, что действительно важно - это свобода и жизнь. Может, мало, а может, много. В мире столько всего неизведанного, и если он открывает тебе свои тайны, нужно быть благодарным, а не закрывать глаза или, тем паче, тащить на костёр.   
\- Я не знаю, - ответил я. - Мне только шестнадцать, и я мало что понимаю. Несколько лет назад я бы показался сам себе кошмарно взрослым, но сейчас мне становится понятно, что взрослым человека делает не возраст... Не всегда возраст. Вот ты тоже молод, но живёшь здесь по своим правилам... В пять утра встал, козу подоил, проверил птичьи силки, яйца у куриц взял - приготовил поесть, сел делать эскизы, - я вздохнул. - А я даже не знаю, кем я хочу быть, когда вернусь. Если вернусь...   
\- Ты можешь сомневаться в ком угодно, - ответил мне Джонатан, - но только не в себе.   
Мы сидели на пороге дома - Пэйдж устроился на ступеньке, а я всё ещё ходил в билловом плаще. Демон раздобыл мне одежду - ума не приложу, где он её достал, так как у нас с хозяином дома размеры всё-таки разнились, - однако накидку я не снимал, начав к ней привыкать. На третий день я уже мог ходить, и хотя мои раны ещё болели, смерть от кровопотери или вывалившихся наружу внутренностей мне уже не грозила. За то время, пока мы с Сайфером шлялись по Средневековью, я почти весь покрылся шрамами - шрамы от тренировок, шрамы от лечения от чумы, шрамы от битвы на каракке, шрам от стрелы, пущенной мне в живот разбойниками, шрамы от пыток инквизиции... Всё моё тело было в отметинах.   
\- Как я это объясню дяде Стэну... И Мэйбл. И родителям! - я шлёпнул себя по лбу. Если я вернусь домой, этим мои проблемы не закончатся.   
\- По поводу демона, - вдруг сказал Джонатан. - Я чувствую, когда люди говорят ложь. И у меня нет ощущения, что он лжёт, но если он вправду демон, он может обмануть и меня - вероятно. Будь с ним осторожен. Он тобой дорожит - это верно, но для какой цели?   
\- Мне уже не важно, - я пожал плечами. - Всё, что я хочу - это спасти свою семью, и если даже в цену станет моя жизнь - мне не страшно. Билл меняется, я вижу...   
\- Не нужно записывать меня в альтруисты, Сосенка, - Билл возник передо мной так внезапно, что я чуть не опрокинулся. - Я демон! Когда ты заставляешь меня спасать кого-то, у меня внутри всё прямо горит от злости. Я ненавижу людей, прошу это запомнить! Мне претят эти лицемерные, малодушные, лживые, жестокие мешки с мясом! И каждый раз, когда ты заставляешь меня выступать миротворцем, просто помни - я бы их всех убил!   
И Сайфер скрылся с глаз, нырнув в полумрак дома. Кажется, он был чем-то недоволен.   
\- Куда он ходил? Откуда он вообще появился? - спросил я.   
\- Наверное, утолял свою жажду крови, - пожал плечами Пэйдж. - Парню вроде него иногда необходимо выместить свои чувства.   
\- В смысле... Поплакать в уголочке? - я поднял бровь.   
\- Нет. Убить парочку невинных душ. Это приносит ему счастье, когда он заставляет страдать кого-то хуже, чем страдает он сам. Просто, я уверен, он щадит твои чувства. Задушил пару белок в лесу.   
\- Билл говорит, тебе не по душе насилие, - поёжился я.   
\- Мне - да. Но другие люди не я. Кстати, насчёт ненависти к людям - он не лгал, - Джонатан равнодушно глянул на меня и принялся черкать угольком на доске, зарисовывая силуэт леса.   
\- Поэтому я и ушёл, - добавил он, - потому что начал чувствовать противоречие с самим собой. Когда ты знаешь, если человек врёт тебе... Кто-то скажет, что это отличный дар. Но не всегда. Ты понимаешь, что живёшь во лжи. Ты слышишь разговор на улице - слышишь ложь. И сейчас, когда Англию охватила война Йорков и Ланкастеров... Люди кричат, убивают друг друга, утверждают, что тот, кто думает так, а не иначе, грязная свинья и достоин того, чтобы его вздёрнули на виселице... Я начинаю сомневаться в пути, который выбрал. А это не то, в чём я должен усомниться. То, что верно - я труслив, так как боюсь обнаружить свой главный страх. Люди, недостойные спасения. Люди, недостойные любви. Недостойные свободы и жизни. Полные ненависти и грязи. Люди, которых ненавидит Билл.   
Уголёк чиркал по доске, разворачивая чёрную гущу леса.  
\- Не в моих силах остановить войну. Я просто не хочу видеть смерть, страдания, переполняющие сейчас города.   
\- Понятно, - вздохнул я. - Если тебя это утешит, война кончится...   
\- Любая война кончается, - ответил мне Пэйдж. - Только не говори, когда. Я предпочитаю не знать будущего.   
\- Ты очень правильный парень, - заметил я. - И мне жаль, что мы больше никогда не увидимся.   
\- Кто знает, - тонко улыбнулся Джонатан, размазывая свой пейзаж рукой. - Вы меняете прошлое, наверняка измените и будущее. Какой ваш следующий временной отрезок?   
\- Тысяча пятьсот пятнадцатый год, - проговорил я.   
\- Как занятно... Мне уже пойдёт четвёртый десяток, - сказал Пэйдж. - А ты в этом году так и будешь юношей. Для меня пройдёт моя жизнь... Для тебя - лишь несколько мгновений.   
\- Зато ты будешь жить... - вздохнул я. - А я буду падать в чёрную воронку, борясь с желанием блевануть.   
Джонатан улыбнулся - впервые за время, которое я его знал, улыбка осветила его красивое лицо, словно заря - утреннее небо. Я подумал, что Пэйдж, живя в такой глуши, просто разучился проявлять эмоции - для кого ему смеяться, кому что-то говорить, если здесь только он один? Судя по словам Билла, художник потом переберётся в Лондон, наверное, вернётся, когда кончится война. У него всё будет хорошо.   
\- Тебе нужно почаще улыбаться, - сказал я. - Для души, так.   
\- Спасибо, - всё так же сдержанно ответил Пэйдж. - Люди вроде тебя вселяют надежду.   
\- На что?   
\- Что ещё не всё потеряно, - он снова тонко улыбнулся, едва заметно, и качнул головой. Я посмотрел - из темноты на меня смотрели два жёлтых глаза. Не сомневаюсь, Билл подсвечивает их магией, чтобы создать жутковатый эффект.   
\- Выключи фары, - сказал я, поднимаясь. - Я иду.   
Билл моргнул, и теперь его ещё меньше стало видно в темноте. Я едва смог нашарить его фигуру, но он взял меня за руку.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он. - Что-то болит?   
\- Примерно всё, - сказал я. - Но я уже могу драться, в случае чего.   
Билл покачал головой.   
\- Лучше остаться ещё на день. Если хочешь, я могу подлечить тебя магией...   
\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, - поёжился я. - Когда ты закачиваешь в меня свои силы, у меня такая ломка... Словно у меня разом случились все трагедии в жизни.   
\- Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь, - Билл поджал губы. - Это всё из-за меня.   
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, - я положил ему руку на плечо. - Я тебя избавлю от этого.   
\- И откуда ты такой спаситель, блин, взялся, - проворчал демон. - Себя бы избавил для начала... Мы всё ещё здесь, а не там, где хотели быть.   
\- Да расслабься ты, - я взъерошил его волосы. - Ещё день, и мы переместимся во времени. Я уже понял, ты и сам не в восторге от Средневековья. Ничего страшного, Билл...   
\- Ничего страшного... - буркнул демон. - Чума - не страшно. Стрела в живот - ерунда! Дыба - пустяковое дело, уже забыл. Когда ж ты снимешь свои розовые очки, Диппер? Олух всепрощающий.   
Не такой уж и всепрощающий, подумал я, вспоминал окровавленный белок, текущий по лицу святого отца, раззявившего рот в немом крике. 

***

\- Готов? - спросил меня демон. Я поправил рюкзак на плечах и бросил последний взгляд на дом, где мы пробыли несколько безмятежных дней.   
\- Позволь, я попрощаюсь, - попросил я и обнял Джонатана Пэйджа, что вышел на крыльцо нас проводить. Тот, видимо, не ожидал от меня таких сердечных проявлений чувств, но положил руки мне на спину.   
\- В добрый путь, демоны, - сказал мне Джонатан.   
\- Прощай.   
Билл, не в силах ждать, схватил меня за руку, и меня утянуло в знакомую чёрную пустоту: канул за горизонт воронки туманный луг, пропал домик, исчезла высокая фигура Пэйджа, который словно в попытке задержать меня протянул вслед руку.   
Мы снова падали, и я даже рассмеялся от облегчения - мы идём вперёд! В следующий век!   
В горло мне попала вода, и я закашлялся. Закружились вокруг пузыри, и меня толкнуло вверх; ладонь демона выскользнула из моей руки, и я зажмурился.   
Меня словно выбросило наверх, и я вдохнул солёный воздух. Мокрые волосы залепили мне лицо, мешая смотреть, но я чувствовал, как меня кидало вверх и вниз - слишком знакомое ощущение!   
\- Билл, где мы?! - проорал я, перекрикивая шум волн.   
\- В Тихом океане! - откликнулся Билл, гребя ко мне. Я попытался подняться, изо всех сил работая ногами, но берега не было видно - лишь вздымающиеся вверх океанские валы. Одежда и намокшие вещи тянули меня вниз, и я похвалил себя за предусмотрительность, благодаря которой мой ноутбук и книги лежали в полиэтиленовом пакете.  
"Переместимся!" - передал мне Билл - на разговоры не хватало дыхания.   
Я позволил сгрести себя, и океанские волны под нами расступились, позволяя нам снова упасть вниз.   
Дно ударило мне в грудь, и я, не успел даже немного вдохнуть воздуха, покатился по песчаному берегу, глотая песок.   
Билла выбросило рядом.   
\- Уфф... - я прокашлялся. Набежавшая вновь волна окатила меня повторно, толкнув лицом в песок, и я поспешил отползти подальше. Вода, потёкшая и в нос, и в рот, булькала где-то внутри, и я отчаянно кашлял, пытаясь избавиться от неё. Выбравшись из океана, я просто упал на спину, пытаясь отдышаться.   
\- Билл, каждый раз нас забрасывает всё в более и более смертоносные места, - прохрипел я. - Кто гарантирует, что в следующий раз мы не попадём в жерло вулкана?..   
\- Вероятность очень маленькая, - сипло проговорил демон. - Но можем и попасть. Я говорю - эти точки непредсказуемые...   
\- Мы в тысяча пятьсот пятнадцатом? - спросил я. - Где именно?..   
\- А ты оглянись, - Билл отряхнулся от мокрого песка и встал. Я последовал его примеру.  
Вокруг нас расстелились желтеющие леса. В отдалении ютились небольшие домики характерного вида, словно желтоватые кирпичики на фоне ещё зелёных холмов. Я обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться.   
\- Мы в Японии?..   
\- Рядом с городом Асахи в префектуре Тиба, - более конкретно сказал Билл. - Извини, я не осмелился бросить нас сразу в Испанию и перенёс к ближайшей точке... Сейчас начало осени - времени должно хватить.   
\- А что мы будем делать в Испании? - спросил я. - Мы едва-едва оттуда сбежали!   
\- Мне нужно проверить одну свою теорию, - сказал Билл. - Чтобы точно знать, кому мы будем противостоять в Гравити Фолз.   
Его "мы" приятно согрело мне душу, однако сейчас меня больше заботило моё озябшее тело, укрытое мокрой одеждой, и холодный ветер с океана.   
\- Билл, - решительно сказал я. - Мне нужно взять всё. Если мы хотим быть целыми и невредимыми, нам нужно быть откровенными друг с другом, осторожными и внимательными. Поэтому сейчас давай найдём каких-нибудь людей и согреемся, и нужно найти путь до - куда? Испании! И... Мне нужно выучить японский, чёрт!   
Мы побрели к домикам. Идти до них пришлось прилично - но поднимавшийся дымок дал мне надежду, что там хотя бы есть тепло и добрые люди.   
\- Асахи принадлежит к префектуре Тиба, где властвует клан Тиба, - сказал мне Билл, проводя краткий исторический экскурс. - Хотя Асахи - всего лишь небольшой городок на берегу океана, в Японии сейчас происходит подъём инженерии и сельского хозяйства.   
\- Ты знаешь японский? - спросил я.   
\- Знаю. Я все языки знаю, - ответил Билл. - Некоторые я даже сам создал.   
Асахи встретил нас недружелюбными взглядами жителей и несколькими вооружёнными мужчинами - словно сошли со старой гравюры. Билл начал говорить: я не понимал, что, но, видимо, наш вид был настолько жалок, что даже нашу очевидную принадлежность к "гайдзинам" закрыли глаза.   
"Японцы не доверяют чужакам, века закрытых границ сделали их нелюдимыми," - сказал мне Билл. - "Сейчас, когда Япония только начала открываться другим странам, настроения тут уже менее консервативны. По крайней мере, они не хотят нас убивать."   
Билл учтиво поклонился, и я последовал его примеру. Оружие местные убрали, и хотя у Билла на поясе всё ещё висели два меча, а я так и не расстался со своим клинком, наш мокрый, потасканный вид (особенно мой, после гостеприимной инквизиции) наводил на мысль о том, что даже если на нас нападут, мы не будем сопротивляться.   
Билл продолжил говорить, и по его интонации я понял, что он уговаривает поселенцев. Мужчина, который отвечал ему чаще всего, выглядел старше других, и говорил довольно резко, но не грубо - остального я понять не мог. Воин был одет в широкие штаны-хакама, сверху была накидка хаори, а на плечах и груди - лёгкие доспехи. На плечах был символ, который был мне непонятен - вероятно, в силу того, что я не знал японского языка, но я сделал предположение, что этот человек мог принадлежать к клану Тиба, а деревня Асахи, соответственно, находилась под его протекцией.   
"Мы сможем остаться тут на ночь, а завтра получим лошадей и провиант," - сообщил мне Билл. - "Не бесплатно, конечно... Но с их стороны это чрезвычайно гостеприимно. Тут есть домик для путешественников, не для иностранцев, конечно, но зато мы не стесним чью-то семью."   
Нас проводили в довольно отдалённое место. Люди тут, на мой взгляд, были похожи один на другого: женщины - с забранными волосами и подвязанных кимоно, работали руками всё время: стирали, носили, продавали, готовили; мужчины, одетые почти как тот, что разговаривал с Биллом, поголовно носили пучок на выбритой голове. Все были при деле, что невольно напомнило мне об отнюдь не праздной деревеньке в предгорьях Альп.   
Дома здесь были деревянные, на сваях - видимо, и приливы тут иногда были сильные. Раздвижные сёдзи трепетали от океанского ветра, и я заметил, как за окошками из рисовой бумаги загорались свечи.   
Темнело.   
Наш провожатый довёл нас до большого дома. Единственный этаж не ограничивал этого построения вширь - я едва мог понять, где заканчивается этот гостевой "домик". Обувь нам пришлось оставить, пусть и мокрую, и внутрь мы проследовали уже босиком.   
"Мне нужно срочно переодеться!"   
Я чихнул в мокрый рукав, пытаясь вообще не отсвечивать негостеприимным хозяевам, а Билл просто смиренно ждал перед дверьми.   
Хозяйкой "гостиницы" оказалась пожилая женщина, единственным признаком достатка которой была заколка с зеленоватым камнем, поддерживавшая её причёску. Сложные ритуалы вежливости, которых я попросту не знал, приходилось копировать за Биллом, и я, трясясь от холода, уже был готов просто ворваться внутрь и замотаться в первое попавшееся мне кимоно. Вероятно, такая неучтивость была бы смерти подобна.   
"Билл, я чувствую себя крайне неуютно, когда не понимаю, о чём тут все говорят," - недовольно сказал я ему. - "И я очень замёрз!"   
Наконец, нас пропустили внутрь, потребовав плату вперёд.  
"Это рёкан - один из первых, как я понимаю," - объяснил мне Билл. - "Скорее всего, его построили отнюдь не для таких, как мы, а для гостей покруче - вроде того же клана Тиба. Иначе говоря, над нами попросту сжалились..."   
К нам приставили девочку-служанку - лет тринадцати, не иначе. Она принесла нам новую одежду - японскую, конечно, и забрала наши мокрые вещи просушиться. Внутри было очень пусто, хотя комнатка была не очень большой. Небольшой столик-готацу, застеленный покрывалом, и пара футонов на рисовых циновках - вот и всё убранство. По сравнению с этим даже комната в Дрездене могла показаться фешенебельной, но я поспешно запихал свои озябшие босые ноги под тёплый стол, не жалуясь больше.   
\- Я попросил принести нам еды. Очень много денег отдали, - пожаловался Билл. - Они видят, что мы в безвыходном положении. Вероятно, моё знание японского внушило им некоторое уважение, но не настолько, чтобы не драть с нас втридорога... Нужно будет ещё одну часть диска продать.   
\- Продадим несколько, - решил я. - Чем дальше мы путешествуем во времени, тем меньше вероятность, что у нас её купят. Я оставлю себе одну - на память, как и хотел, но от остального нужно избавиться прямо сейчас. Всё равно, как диск, он теперь бесполезен.   
Я достал кусочек, который носил за пазухой. Повреждённый и немного поцарапанный, он отражал моё лицо в белёсых тонах. Если немного отвлечься, то можно представить, что это окошко, через которое на меня смотрит Мэйбл...   
\- Не переживай, - сказал Билл. - Мы скакнули вперёд.   
\- Ты должен мне рассказать, о чём ты думаешь, - потребовал я. - Зачем мы едем в Испанию? Почему не можем туда переместиться?   
Билл поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди, усаживаясь передо мной.   
\- За пятьсот лет до того, как ты вызвал меня в это тело, могущественный демон был запечатан. Я чувствовал его присутствие в Гравити Фолз, как и он чувствовал моё. Мы знали друг о друге, но не знали, кем именно является другой. Как я уже говорил, демоны любят круглые числа... Скорее всего, это произошло в этом году, и я знаю одного человека, который подходит на роль того, кто мог его вызвать.   
\- И кто же это? - спросил я.   
\- Гонсало Фернандес де Кордова, - ответил Билл. - Генерал испанской армии... Человек, который испытал лишь одно поражение в своей жизни... Затем его военная карьера взлетела вверх, и мне кажется, это неспроста. Так же загадочна и его внезапная смерть, которая сильно напоминает мне почерк моего старого знакомого.   
\- И кто твой знакомый?   
\- Баал, - пробормотал Сайфер. - Король мух, повелитель мора и чумы. Гонсало скончался в конце этого года от малярии, и вероятно, его душа послужила печатью для демона. Этот человек был силён, очень силён - но не для соблазна. Мне необходимо проверить, была ли это лишь малярия, или демон в конце жизни Гонсало действительно запечатался вместе со смертью этого генерала. Туринская плащаница дала мне очень много сил, но я бы хотел их поберечь. Раз уж у нас достаточно времени, то мы доберёмся до Испании своим ходом, не используя магию, а затем сможем перенестись на двести, а может, и триста лет вперёд.   
\- Триста лет?! - восторженно воскликнул я. - Это же чудесно! Тогда до две тысячи шестнадцатого года останется всего ничего!   
\- Ну, девятнадцатый век всё-таки не двадцать первый, - криво усмехнулся Билл. - Но ты согласен с тем, что мы будем экономить мою силу?   
\- Согласен, - горячо закивал я. - И каков наш план?   
\- Мы завтра пересечём Японию с севера на юг, - сказал Билл. - Поедем в Хакату - будущую Фукуоку. Это один из самых больших портовых городов. Мы поплывём по Жёлтому морю в Люцзяган... Это рядом с будущим Шанхаем. Нам нужно будет проделать очень большой путь - почти через весь Китай... Затем мы придём по Шёлковому Пути к Средиземному морю. А там - снова сядем на корабль, и вот мы снова в Гранаде!   
\- Отличный план. На сколько это дней? - спросил я.   
Билл вздохнул.   
\- На пару месяцев. Как минимум...


	32. Chapter 32

Мне было не уснуть. Я вертел в пальцах осколок своего компакт-диска и пялился на фонарь, служивший мне единственным освещением в комнате. Билл сидел в сторонке, закрыв глаза, и хотя я знал, что он не спал, мне было неспокойно.   
Казалось, я уже больше не могу. Я хотел домой так отчаянно и так страстно, как ещё никогда не хотел. Предстоящее нам долгое путешествие меня уже не вдохновляло - только пугало. За короткий срок я успел собрать самые разнообразные ранения - не хватало только сломать ногу. Я получил комплекс ночных кошмаров, паранойю, недоверие буквально ко всем - и Билл ещё обвинял меня в том, что я ношу розовые очки. Я нигде не чувствовал себя в безопасности, и меня одолевали серьёзные сомнения - а выживу ли я за эти пару месяцев? Мои раны ныли, напоминая мне о пытках, ныла моя душа, опалённая демоническим огнём, ныло сердце в тоске по семье.   
\- Билл, ты специально забросил нас в прошлое, чтобы мы смогли проверить твою теорию? - спросил я.   
Демон открыл глаза.   
\- С чего ты взял?   
\- Просто... Ты же не можешь отходить от меня больше, чем на полкилометра... Если что, я тебя не виню. Мы оба наделали много глупостей, о которых жалеем. Наверное, я кажусь тебе таким ребёнком... - я усмехнулся, поймав тёплый луч света в отражение диска.   
\- Так и есть, - сказал демон. - Я погорячился, и вначале это не входило в мои планы. Но раз уж мы в прошлом, такую возможность упускать нельзя.   
\- Ясно, - я опустил руку. - И что, если это действительно Баал?   
\- Вероятно, мы все умрём, - пожал плечами Сайфер. - Я многого тебе не говорю, Диппер. Я демон лжи и обмана, это в моей природе... И я сам словно разбит на кусочки.   
\- Я помню, - я вздохнул. Мы умрём. - Билл, скажи, что ты будешь делать, если тебя освободить?   
\- Не знаю, - ответил он. - Я столько времени провёл в аду, что моя клетка начала казаться мне свободой. И теперь я должен вернуться туда...   
\- Ну, а всё же? Если бы ты стал таким же, как был, до сотворения мира? - спросил я.   
\- Всё равно не знаю. Я бы стоял лет десять и смотрел, как на небе загораются мои звёзды, - произнёс Билл. - Потом, наверное, отыскал бы своих... Рассказал бы, что со мной произошло. Наверняка им бы было интересно. А затем... Не знаю, пошёл бы зажигать новые звёзды? Быть созданием высшего порядка довольно скучно.   
\- А как же завоевание мира? Уничтожение планет? - усмехнулся я. - Не хочешь поработить Вселенную?   
\- Ну порабощу я её... превращу всех людей в камень, а тех, что мне понравятся, заставлю плясать под свою дудку, - глаза Билла полыхнули яростным светом. - Скоро мне и это надоест. И тогда я уничтожу эту планету и создам новую... Где у существ не будет иного выбора, кроме как поклоняться мне.   
\- Зачем уничтожать? - спросил я. - Просто оставь в покое...   
\- А зачем человек комкает свой неудачный эскиз и выбрасывает его на помойку? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Билл. - Мусор мозолит мне глаза.   
\- Я для тебя тоже мусор?   
Билл помолчал, усмехнулся и ответил:   
\- Нет. Ты Сосенка.   
Я отмахнулся.   
\- Как мы сможем справиться с Баалом?   
\- Либо запечатать, что почти невозможно, либо уничтожить, что совсем невозможно, - пожал плечами Билл.   
\- С тобой-то мы как-то справились...   
\- Сотый раз тебе повторяю, золотце, когда вы справились со мной, я был лишь тенью своей сущности, да и ту вы избыть окончательно не сумели! - рассердился Билл. - Баал сейчас вырвется на свободу из души, что его запечатала, и будет таким же сильным, как во время сотворения мира! А посмотри на меня! Я заперт в человеческом теле... А когда выйду из него - вернусь в ад... Сейчас я - не я, а лишь разбитое отражение меня былого.   
\- Но... Может, если мы наберём достаточно сил из тех магических предметов, ты станешь достаточно могущественным, чтобы одолеть Баала? - предположил я.   
\- Может быть... Но маловероятно. Баал черпает силу из живых существ, выедая их суть, жизнь, силу - всё, что он может взять, а я испепеляю всякий хлам.   
\- Насколько маловероятно?   
\- Как попадание в жерло вулкана, - сухо ответил демон. - Если бы он был один на всей планете.   
Я промолчал. Картина вырисовывалась неутешительная: даже если я вернусь домой, шансов на победу у нас почти не было. В Гравити Фолз свил гнездо настолько могущественный демон, что даже Билл вряд ли смог бы с ним справиться.   
\- А если... я принесу тебе жертву? - спросил я. - Не курицу, но... может быть, быка или что-то вроде того...   
\- Сколько больных зверей ты видел в Гравити Фолз? - спросил Билл. - Тебе нужно зарезать во славу мне раз в десять больше, чтобы я смог доплюнуть до Баала. Ты, кажется, не понимаешь, что я говорю.   
\- Но ты обещал, Билл, - я зажмурился. В глазах защипало. - Ты обещал помочь мне...   
\- Я помогу, - неожиданно мягко ответил демон и оказался рядом со мной. - Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Диппер...   
Он смахнул с моих глаз непрошенные слёзы, словно пылинку, и наклонился, целуя. Я не стал его отталкивать - наверное, это был единственный способ хоть немного успокоить меня. Тёплые руки провели по моему лицу, по шее, по плечам, и я закрыл глаза, перехватывая чужую ладонь.   
\- Билл, мне страшно...   
\- Не сомневаюсь, - шепнул он мне. - Просто забудь обо всём, ладно? Поспи, не думай о будущем.   
Я потёрся щекой о тёплые пальцы. Когда мы начинали, я то и дело наказывал его и бил... Как стыдно. Наверное, я просто идиот, что доверяю ему, и люди, которые говорят мне остерегаться демона - бесконечно правы. Этот демон - он неспроста попал в ад. Он ненавидит человечество и получает удовольствие от убийства, он - ложь во плоти...   
Я смотрел в его глаза - они словно бы потемнели, и я не мог понять, о чём он думает. Что за план зреет в его голове?   
Словно прочитав мои мысли, Билл сказал:   
\- Не сдавайся раньше времени, Сосенка. Мы найдём решение. Ты посадил меня на поводок, но будь уверен - умирать я не собираюсь...   
Его пальцы сдвинули ворот моей одежды, проведя по линиям татуировки под левой ключицей.  
\- Они не дают мне понять, о чём ты думаешь, - тихо произнёс Билл. - И хотя ты сделал их для защиты от меня, теперь мне не уберечь тебя от кошмаров.   
\- Мне кажется, ты и так всегда знаешь, о чём я думаю, - ответил я. - Я перед тобой, как раскрытая книга.   
\- Только на китайском языке, - тихо рассмеялся демон, снова нависая надо мной.   
\- Но ты знаешь все языки, - возразил я. - И ты пользуешься мной. Моими слабостями.   
\- Ты сильнее, чем ты думаешь, - пугающая улыбка демона вновь озарила его лицо. - Ты не сошёл с ума после пыток... Не возненавидел меня, после того, как я тебя бросил там. Ты более чем...   
\- Я думаю, я всё-таки сошёл с ума, - перебил его я.   
Мои руки легли на его шею, взъерошили короткие волосы на затылке - кажется, за месяц наших путешествий они ничуть не отросли.   
\- Иди сюда, проклятый демон, - я притянул его поближе, и мои губы накрыли его рот.   
Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею. 

***

Меня разбудил солнечный луч, пробравшийся внутрь даже сквозь сёдзи. Я так и уснул в объятиях демона, в определённый момент испугавшись, что мы можем зайти слишком далеко, но, кажется, Билл не настаивал на продолжении, и я вырубился, уткнувшись носом в его щёку. Спал я недолго - кошмар с инквизицией меня не мучил, но я боялся нападения во сне, и никакой логический довод, что рядом никогда не спящий демон, не мог заставить меня почувствовать себя в безопасности. Краткий отдых, полученный в доме Пэйджа, подошёл к концу, и теперь нам надлежало идти - как можно скорее.   
\- Значит, к какому числу нам нужно прийти? - спросил я, когда мы покидали Асахи.   
\- Первому декабря, - ответил демон.   
В дорогу нас снарядили охотно: дали и лошадей, и новую одежду, и еды. Ещё бы - Билл отдал им почти все деньги, что у нас оставались, и теперь мы спешно двигались в Токио, который в это время назывался Эдо. Столицей Японии был город Киото, но Эдо тоже оставался крупным городом.   
\- В конце столетия он станет оплотом Токугавы Иэясу, - рассказывал мне Билл. - И это положит начало периоду сёгуната.   
В дороге мы повстречали и бандитов, и самураев даймё, но разбираться и наносить визиты вежливости нам было некогда: мы просто спасались от них бегством. Наши мечи были при нас, и как только я достаточно окреп, Билл возобновил тренировки, требуя с меня вдвойне. Разговора о поцелуях не заходило - нам было не до того.   
Мы быстро настигли Токио и там продали ещё две пластинки - после раздумий я решил, что оставлю ещё одну на всякий случай, если вдруг нас ограбят. На этот раз было труднее: подозрительные островитяне попытались и погнуть, и поцарапать пластинку, и тогда её "ценность" была бы мгновенно испорчена. Биллу стоило больших трудов убедить местных, что этот материал чрезвычайно хрупок.   
Ни одного европейского лица. Я даже в Испании не чувствовал себя так неуютно, как здесь - каждый человек избегал нас, женщины сжимали в руках обереги, мужчины хватались за рукояти мечей или иное оружие, и мне казалось, что каждая собака спит и видит, как бы нас прикончить. С другой стороны, я часто видел заинтересованные взгляды женщин - по большей части, богатых, которые, вероятно, видели других мужчин с континента. Билл рассказал мне, что в Японию изредка ходят торговые корабли даже из Португалии, что позволяло ушлым и рисковым торговцам предоставить на европейском рынке пока ещё чрезвычайно редкий товар. Японцы же, в свою очередь, открыли для себя порох и огнестрельное оружие.   
Правила японского этикета и время не позволяли дамам высшего сословия подойти к путешественникам вроде нас, но я часто перехватывал взгляды девушек, заинтересованно смотрящих на светлые глаза и волосы Билла - такой роскоши в Японии не водилось. Я, с моими тёмными глазами и волосами, был куда менее экзотичен, поэтому львиная доля женского внимания доставалась демону.   
Спокойствие нам только снилось. В первую же ночь в Эдо нам пришлось отражать нападение наёмных убийц - видимо, кто-то посчитал нас слишком широкоглазыми или углядел дурное знамение для Страны Восходящего Солнца. Лишь то, что демон никогда не спал, спасло нас от быстрой и безболезненной смерти: двое ловкачей с кинжалами чуть не покромсали нас на сашими.   
\- Если я когда-нибудь услышу, как Мэйбл, насмотревшись аниме, захочет в средневековую Японию, - прошипел я. - Я её точно стукну!   
Нам пришлось спасаться бегством - мы не хотели переполошить весь город: как ни крути, мы бы оказались виноваты (просто потому что гайдзины). Едва только похватав свои вещи, мы отодвинули сёдзи и выскочили наружу, не дожидаясь, пока на шум прибегут хозяева рёкана или, что ещё хуже, подмога наёмникам. Наспех оседлав лошадей, мы покинули Эдо.   
Ночевать нам пришлось по старинке - в стороне от дороги и с сёдлами вместо подушек. Осень не располагала к таким ночёвкам, но рядом был тёплый Билл, которому не нужен был сон: закутавшись вдвоём в его плащ, мы смогли согреваться нашим теплом.   
Через неделю непрерывного бегства по Японии мне казалось, что меня ненавидит весь мир, но мы наконец добрались до порта. Оставалось только найти корабль, что шёл до Китая, и мне оставалось только яриться, понимая, что я, едва выучив японский (только устный, и то с грехом пополам), теперь должен учить и китайский язык. Улучшенная память в сотни раз ускоряла процесс, но мне требовалось привыкнуть и к произношению, и к акценту, который, увы, от памяти не зависел никак.   
\- Вот и закончилось наше приключение в Японии, - выдохнул Билл, когда мы достигли Фукуоки. Здесь было проще - ближайший международный порт привечал китайцев и корейцев, и я уже мог найти и арабов, и индусов, если постараться, а если повезёт - даже встретить европейского путешественника. Синтоистские храмы стояли рядом со святынями буддизма - скорее всего, в Китае нас ждало более спокойное путешествие. Мы продали и лошадей, предпочтя услуги рикши, и заселились в довольно "современный" рёкан, по крайней мере, казалось, что там нас убивать не будут.   
Впервые за несколько дней я получил возможность нормально помыться - от холода едва зажившие раны ещё очень ныли, а на животе ещё приходилось держать повязку. Сам себе я напоминал вечно штопанное чудовище Франкенштейна...   
\- Перед тем, как зайти в онсэн, тебе потребуется ополоснуться, - предупредил Билл. - Я тебе помогу. Когда живёшь на вулканах, горячей воды в избытке...   
Я смотрел на свои зашитые шрамы - я помнил каждую рану и как её наносили, так чётко, словно это было только что. В каждом воспоминании жила фантомная боль.   
\- Мне этого никогда не забыть, да? - спросил я, проводя пальцами по животу. Билл накрыл мою руку.  
\- Абсолютная память, - кивнул он.   
Он тёр меня губкой - осторожно, чтобы рубцы не лопнули и не раскрылась новая, тонкая розовая кожа, покрывшая увечья. Я мысленно прогонял боль, представляя, что она утекает вместе с водой. Немного помогало. Не отпускали мысли о демоне, о котором сказал мне Билл. Я понимал, что существует лишь один выход.   
Проблема была только в том, что я не знал, не станет ли этот выход концом света, который я устрою по своей глупости...   
Поздним вечером в онсэне было пусто - и я грелся только в компании Билла, наблюдая за опадавшими листьями клёна, багровевшими на фоне почти чёрного неба.   
\- Помнишь, как мы сидели в Альмерии, - сказал я. - Любовались закатом. Испания, тепло и спокойно...   
\- Если бы мы знали, что с нами произойдёт, и могли отмотать время назад, как думаешь, всё было бы по-другому? - спросил Сайфер. - Если бы ты знал, чем для тебя обернётся твоё милосердие, пощадил бы ты инквизитора по дороге в Турин?   
\- Думаю, да, - ответил я, немного погодя. - Может, просто нужно было подготовить нормальный план... Нас выдали наши мечи, нужно более детально подходить к маскировке.   
\- Маскировка! - Билл шлёпнул себя по лбу. - Я идиот! Наложили бы на себя иллюзии - выглядели бы, как японцы! Чёрт...   
\- Ну, чего уж теперь сожалеть об упущенных возможностях, - я усмехнулся. Билл сполз в воду и ткнулся носом мне в плечо. Его рука прочесала мои волосы и упала вниз, устроившись у меня на талии - под водой ничего не было видно.   
\- Ты поседел, - сказал он.  
\- Ничего, - я взъерошил свои волосы. - Вернёмся домой - подстригусь немного, новые вырастут. В конце концов, мне всего лишь шестнадцать.   
\- Иногда мне аж противно от твоего оптимизма, - демон прижался губами к моей шее и встал, заходя немного глубже. Фонари выхватывали его фигуру из тьмы, и я поймал себя на том, что слишком долго смотрю на его спину. Ни одного шрама, ни одного рубца... Сайфер сорвал с клёна один из листков и засунул мне за ухо.   
\- Завтра мы уже будем на пути в Китай. Сейчас это государство Мин, и у них напряжённые отношения с Японией. Тут не всё спокойно, а в Жёлтом море мы можем наткнуться на пиратов. Вся внешняя торговля сосредоточена в руках государства, - проговорил демон, снова садясь рядом со мной и окатывая меня водой. - Я думаю о том, чтобы сделать небольшую поблажку нам с тобой и скакнуть через море посредством магии.   
\- Сколько у тебя сил останется? - осторожно спросил я. - Я не хочу жертвовать временем... Всё равно нам нужно будет дождаться первого декабря, времени достаточно.   
Билл закрыл глаза, положив голову на камень.   
\- Мы на другом конце света, Сосенка. Нам придётся путешествовать очень долго, и кто знает, что с нами случится, пока мы проделываем такой путь. Когда я сегодня разговаривал с хозяйкой, она ответила мне, что мы вряд ли найдём корабль, который идёт в Китай. Это слишком опасно...   
Его ладонь легла на моё колено, пальцы провели по шрамам.   
\- Я не хочу больше так рисковать. И давай-ка выбираться, тебе вредно так долго сидеть в горячей воде.   
Он бережно меня обсушил, одел и вытер мне волосы.   
\- Ты точно нормально себя чувствуешь?  
\- Я нормально себя чувствую, Билл, - я взял его за руку. - Прекрати винить себя. Я знаю, что тебе бывало и хуже. Давай перенесёмся, если это тебя успокоит - завтра выберем точку поближе к Китаю и прыгнем туда.   
Демон протянул руку к моему виску, но отдёрнул её, будто обжёгся, и только поправил ворот моей юкаты.   
\- Хорошо.   
Я понимал, что мы становимся странно одержимы друг другом - не только по необходимости. Все его слова и перемены настроения... Меня буквально разрывало на части из-за того, что я не мог решиться и довериться ему. Каждую ночь, когда он меня обнимал, мой разум грыз червь сомнения: вдруг это часть его плана? Вдруг всё, что я узнал о Билле, всё, что он сказал мне - тщательно продуманная ложь с великолепными декорациями? Что, если его благосклонность - лишь ширма? Кому он на самом деле помогает?   
Я думал, я никогда не буду совершать сделку с демоном - но совершил. Я думал, я никогда не убью человека - но я убивал. Я думал, я никогда не прощу и не пойму Билла Сайфера, но мне пришлось. И мне казалось, что проявить симпатию к демону, убийце и полному психопату - это просто невозможно, но я уже ни за что не мог ручаться. Столько противоречий, столько неизвестного, столько обмана... И единственный, кто рядом со мной - демон лжи. Просто прекрасно.   
Что имел в виду Джонатан, когда упрекал Билла? Какой план он разгадал? Что ещё скрывает демон?   
\- Всё читаешь свои книжки? - спросил Сайфер, когда я пытался найти ответ в "Лемегетоне".   
\- Да, о Баале, - соврал я, захлопывая Малый ключ. - Вдруг что полезное найду.   
\- Я сомневаюсь, - холодно произнёс демон. Кажется, он догадался, что я солгал. - Диппер, я знаю о нём в сто раз больше, чем написано в этих идиотских фолиантах. Уже десять раз сказал тебе их выкинуть.   
\- Я не могу, - вздохнул я, пряча глаза. - Билл, мне тяжело. Может, свежий взгляд не повредит.   
Сайфер сел рядом со мной и взял в руки книгу. Я видел, как он хотел избавиться о напоминании о том, что он принадлежит к демоническому роду, словно это унижало его ещё больше.   
\- Диппер, я знаю, что я не заслужил этого, - произнёс он. - Но всё равно... Постарайся мне поверить.   
Я закрыл глаза рукой. Я мог верить ему, только пока он был на привязи. Мы оба думали об одном и том же, и знали, о чём думает другой.   
\- Я не могу, Билл, - прошептал я. - Мне страшно...   
\- Пожалуйста, - яростно взмолился демон, схватив меня за руки. - Пожалуйста!   
\- Мне больно! - выкрикнул я, вырвав свои запястья из захвата. - Прекрати. Я не хочу говорить об этом. Нам осталось немного. Нужно только дотянуться до Гравити Фолз.   
Лицо демона исказилось от злобы, но он ничего не сказал, только отпихнул "Лемегетон" подальше и отвернулся.


	33. Chapter 33

Ритуал изгнания демона и запечатывания его в "бутылку" был назначен на седьмое июля - когда луна входила в Деву. Вельзевула, который являлся "королём" демонов, запечатать было не так просто - трудно было даже призвать его. Формула, значительно упрощённая дядей Фордом, не обязывала помощников носить белые льняные одежды и молиться под струями воды, но некоторые ритуалы пришлось выполнить - например, ношение пентаграммы, которую нанесли хной прямо на грудь каждого и каждой, вместо положено выполненного из металла украшения, а также окуривание дымом и заговаривание.   
\- Заговоры - более мощная вещь, чем можно представить, - заметил Форд. - Ты думаешь, что это он бубнит себе под нос, но тем не менее, заклинания подобны устной форме программирования, которое закладывает защитные функции прямо внутрь нашего мозга. Или наоборот, разрушающие...   
\- Я чувствую себя героиней "Сверхъестественного", - пробормотала Пасифика.   
Нужные предметы были распределены среди всех, кто был: надобность в магическом серпе отпала, а вот книги и листки с распечатанными заклинаниями пригодились, и Форд сосредоточенно замыкал магическую фигуру, выписывая воском имена бога на четырёх сторонах света.   
\- Перед тем, как фигура окончательно закроется, мне нужно будет войти в неё, - предупредил он, - и тогда назад уже выхода не будет, пока мы не закончим... Победой или поражением.   
Никто не заламывал руки, не причитал и не плакал. Всеобщий упадок духа был виден по исхудалым лицам, по синякам под глазами и опухшим векам, по слегка дрожащим рукам.   
\- Вот вам и каникулы, - буркнула Мэйбл. - Зато меня не выслали обратно в Калифорнию...   
\- Просто на земле нигде не станет безопасно, если мы не удержим Вельзевула сейчас, - пожала плечами Пасифика. - В чём тогда смысл...   
\- Ребята, готовьтесь, - окликнул их Форд. - Я уже почти закончил. Все здесь?   
\- Все, - недовольно проворчал Стэн. О чём он думал, приходилось только догадываться, и Мэйбл знала только одно: дядя больше всего хотел, чтобы его семья осталась целой и невредимой. Не поддаваться панике было трудно, особенно когда вокруг создавались уютные условия для ада. Жуткие события Странногеддона и рядом не стояли, хотя не было ни летающих глаз, обращавших людей в камень, ни монстров, разрушающих всё вокруг. Дыхание Вельзевула пугало больше, чем вся демоническая армия Билла Сайфера.  
Форд вступил в центр магической фигуры, принял последнюю свечу от Вэнди и запалил её. Капли белого воска упали вниз, запечатывая его внутри.   
\- Становитесь... Мэйбл, сюда, пожалуйста... Вэнди, Пасифика, тут и тут.   
Темнело - не от облаков или сумерек. Само небо становилось чёрным, словно вздувшийся нарыв, и даже мелкий дождь, казалось, исходил кислотным паром и зловонием.   
\- Я вызываю и заклинаю тебя, о дух Баал! И вооруженный властью, данной мне Высочайшим Величием, я настоятельно приказываю тебе именем Того, кто сказал и это было сделано, и кому послушны все существа. Также я, созданный по образу Бога, наделенный властью от Бога и сотворенный согласно Его воле, заклинаю тебя этим самым могущественным и властным именем Бога - El, сильным и замечательным; о дух Баал! Я повелеваю тобой именем Того, Кто изрек Слово и Чье Повеление было исполнено, и всеми Именами Бога!  
Форд начал перечислять имена, которыми он заклинал Вельзевула явиться; но где-то уже на третьем или четвёртом имени его прервал раскат грома, хотя на небе не было грозовых туч.   
Вельзевул стоял перед Хижиной в двух шагах от накалившегося барьера.   
\- Вы хотите меня вызвать, глупцы, но я и так здесь! - пробулькал он. Мэйбл чуть не сдвинулась обратно, но место покидать было нельзя, и она яростно уставилась в глаза монстра. Форд, не обращая внимания на появившегося демона, тут же достал крышку-печать и принялся читать дальше. Контур охранных знаков вспыхнул голубым пламенем - заклинания работали!  
\- Заклинаю тебя, дух Баал, повелеваю тебе именами Бога, я приговариваю тебя, дух Баал, поскольку ты не повинуешься и не подчиняешься ни моим указаниям, ни Предписаниям Господа Бога! Будешь ты заключён в этот сосуд!..   
Вельзевул расхохотался.   
\- Отличная мысль! Но у меня есть идея получше...   
\- Я именем, властью и достоинством Вездесущего и Бессмертного Господа Бога, единственного Создателя Небес, Земли и Ада, и всего, что там есть, Того, Кто чудесным образом определил всему, видимому и невидимому, свое место, проклинаю и лишаю тебя сана, радости и места; и я заключаю тебя в глубины Бездонной Преисподней, где ты останешься до Судного Дня, в озеро Огня и Серы, предназначенное для всех мятежных, непослушных и злых Духов!  
Демон зашипел и заскрипел, его тонкие мушиные лапки упёрлись в ближайшее дерево. Высокая сосна заскрипела и застонала, кренясь на бок: пусть Вельзевул пока не мог сломать охранный периметр, но он мог использовать другие методы нападения.   
Но и Хижина не была так беззащитна, Стэн это предусмотрел. Оставались ещё одни свободные руки: Сус прицелился из автомата и с оглушительным треском выпустил длинную череду патронов. Заговоренные пули с чавканьем вошли в коровью плоть Вельзевула; демон яростно завопил, но было слишком поздно: сосна падала вниз. Сырой древесный треск щёлкал по ушам, падали ветки, и её верхушка опасно целилась на вычерченную с таким трудом пентаграмму.   
\- Всё, конец, нужно выходить! - заорал Стэн, но ноги Форда надёжно приклеились к печати - заклинания запрещали магу сдвигаться до конца ритуала.   
Вэнди завизжала и вонзила топор в землю, ломая восковые контуры, и Форда практически выкинуло из-под грохнувшейся вниз сосны.   
Взметнулась вверх пыль, загудел ствол дерева, накрывший весь двор почти до самой Хижины. Когда облако осело, раздался стон Форда и кашель - частично старик оказался под одной из тяжёлых веток, оглушённый ударом.   
\- Теперь вы остались без мага, - Вельзевул раскачался и прыгнул на защитный купол, заискрившийся раскалёнными вспышками. Над собравшимися нависло мерзкое насекомое брюхо, подрагивавшее от бурливших внутри гадов, а рот, расположенных почти меж лапок, чавкал своими жвалами как раз над лицом Мэйбл.   
\- Что вы теперь будете делать? - пробулькал Вельзевул. - Я убью ваших близких, я заставлю вас страдать вечность... Никто вам не поможет...   
Его оптимистичную речь прервал треск автомата. Пули со свистом и чваком покрошили челюсть чудовища, и Вельзевул, поджав лапы, словно мёртвый паук, скатился с купола с неистовым воем.   
\- Простите, мистер Пайнс, - сказал Сус. - Не удержался. 

***

Гранада в середине ноября была ветреной и холодной. Кое-где холмы припорошило первым снегом, и колкие ледяные хлопья били мне в лицо.   
\- Добрались, - сказал я, наблюдая с вершины одного их холмов предгорья Сьерра-Невада за стынущим городом, который я помнил совсем иным. Моё сердце было полно неприязни к Испании, и чем ближе мы подбирались к Гранаде, тем больше мне хотелось развернуться и бежать от неё. Долгих полтора месяца мы шли сюда, иногда знакомыми тропами, и я попортил себе много крови. В Китае нас чуть не взяли в плен, и только благодаря тому, что Билл мог перемещаться и на небольшие, в несколько метров, расстояния, не тратя много сил, мы смогли убраться оттуда. В арабских странах, присоединившись к тощему каравану, мы бились с легендарными коршунами пустыни, грабившими торговый люд. Мы пили в ручьях Ферганы, молились в мечетях, носили десятки, если не сотни, разных одежд, пересекали реки и моря, чтобы наконец снова оказаться в ненавистном мне городе.   
\- Знаешь, я сам виноват, - внезапно сказал я. - Если бы я не поддался соблазну и не приложил Торквемаду, всё бы было проще.   
\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что инквизиция - это норма? - спросил Билл, кутаясь в свой плащ.   
\- Он уже умер, так что спросить мы его не сможем, - я оседлал лошадь. - Поехали. Где живёт твой Гонсало Фернандес де Кордова?   
\- У него здесь своё имение в Гранаде, - ответил Билл. - Следуй за мной.   
\- Ты помнишь, о чём мы договорились? - спросил я. - В случае чего просто уходим.   
Демон кивнул, и мы пришпорили лошадей. Я подумал о том, что несмотря на то, что сейчас середина ноября, мы провели около двух с половиной месяцев в прошлом... Плюс неделя от начала лета в настоящем. Пусть Билл говорил, что я не буду стареть, скоро мне должно было уже стукнуть семнадцать...   
Мы подъехали к довольно большому дому. Величие испанского генерала мало отражалось на его жилище, хотя оно, несомненно, было далеко не из бедных.   
Билл громко кликнул стражника, дежурившего у двери, и что-то ему шепнул.   
Ждать нам пришлось недолго: нас встретили и проводили внутрь, взяв лошадей и гостеприимно распахнув двери. Безумно напоминая мне замок в Шамбери, тёмное пространство дома нас поглотило.   
Внутри было тепло, но отнюдь не уютно. Мы прошли внутрь так, как были, не теряя лишнего времени. Нам предстояло убедить одного из сильнейших людей, что настало время платить по счетам.   
Хозяин дома нас встретил лично. Это был сухой, сильный пожилой человек. Его одежда была богата, видно, что нужды он не испытывал. Гонсало стоял у обеденного стола, держа в руках бокал горячего вина, и ожидал нас. Его осанка была прямой, "военной", но измождённое, болезненное лицо говорило об усталости.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель, - произнёс он. - Нечасто встретишь людей сведущих.   
Жестом он велел оставить нас втроём.   
\- Чем обязан? - с потрясающим самообладанием спросил он. - Мне сказали, что вы знаете, когда я умру. Это очень жестоко - подсылать ко мне наёмных убийц, но я пригласил вас внутрь своего дома не потому, что надеюсь тихо и без возражений умереть, смирившись со своей судьбой. Не думайте, что забрать мою жизнь вот так просто.  
\- Почему вы подумали, что мы хотим вас убить? - спросил я, качнув головой. - У нас совершенно иные цели.   
Гонсало кивнул и сел за стол, приглашающим жестом прося нас последовать его примеру.   
\- Мои военные успехи сделали Испанию великой, - сказал он. - Король Фердинанд не любит, когда его величество кто-то затмевает... Народ любит хорошего генерала больше, чем своего повелителя. Сначала король отослал меня сюда, затем заставил покинуть службу... Но мне не о чем жалеть. Я прекрасно прожил свою жизнь.   
\- Кроме одного "но", - перебил я. - Вы заключили сделку. Скоро он придёт за вами.   
Взгляд де Кордовы потемнел, и брови сошлись в гневной гримасе.   
\- Об этом я тоже не жалею. Я послужил своей стране, господа, а для этого мне не жаль ни жизни, ни души.   
\- Мы не собираемся вас упрекать, хотя ваша опрометчивость изменила ход истории, - возразил Билл. - Всё, что нам нужно - это узнать, кому вы отдали свою душу.   
\- Это бог войны, - ответил Гонсало, снова делая глоток вина. - Повелитель солнца и луны. Больше я о нём ничего не знаю, увы.   
\- Кто это? - спросил я Билла.   
\- Под это почётное определение подойдёт любой демон, - нахмурился Сайфер. - Но...   
\- Если моя смерть вам как-то поможет - оставайтесь тут. Мне уже нечего желать, а вас я не боюсь, - с долей презрения Гонсало скривил губы. - Когда он придёт за мной, вы сами увидите, как он ужасен.   
\- В каком облике он появлялся перед вами, когда вы его вызвали? - спросил Билл.   
\- В облике человека, и не более, - ответил генерал. - Увы, старые манускрипты я уничтожил, боясь, что кто-то ещё встанет перед соблазном. Я вижу, вы знаете, о чём говорите; расскажите мне!   
Мы переглянулись.   
\- Через пятьсот лет в моём городе начнёт бушевать демон, - сказал я. - Мы перенеслись в прошлое, чтобы узнать, кто это и как ему противостоять. Мои родные сейчас в опасности, мы пытаемся выяснить, как снова запечатать чудовище.   
\- Занятная история, - сухо рассмеялся де Кордова, - но я не в том положении, чтобы обвинять вас во лжи. В будущем люди смогут прыгать в прошлое?   
\- Да, - кивнул я, вспомнив про Блендина Блэндина. - Но это произойдёт нескоро. Я бы сказал, не в моё время.   
\- Тогда значит, это, - худой палец указал на Билла, - это с тобой демон?   
\- Нет, - отрезал Сайфер. - Я не демон!   
Гонсало усмехнулся, очевидно, не поверив.   
\- Что ж... Оставайтесь здесь, гости, дожидающиеся моей смерти. Не буду спрашивать, скоро ли за мной явится старуха с косой - раз вы из будущего, мне наверняка недолго осталось.   
Билл кивнул. Я заметил, как сжались его пальцы. Ему не нравилось, когда его называли демоном, словно напоминая о его проклятии и ярости, живущей внутри. Все демоны когда-то были ангелами, до падения Люцифера. Все демоны где-то были богами. 

***

\- Что мы будем делать теперь? - спросил я, бросая свои вещи на пол у постели. - Просто дожидаться, пока старик откинется?   
\- Он умрёт первого-второго декабря, - ответил Билл. - У нас есть ещё полторы недели. Так что - да, дожидаться, пока старик откинется.   
\- Какова вероятность того, что это Баал, после того, что ты услышал? - спросил я. - Неужели нет никакой зацепки?   
\- Многие демоны предпочитают скрывать свою личину под разными образами, таким путём скрывая, кто они на самом деле, - ответил мне Сайфер. - Так что неудивительно, что Гонсало не знает, кого он вызвал. Но эти победы в войне, перевернувшие ход истории... Это действительно похоже на почерк короля Баала, первого из сонма демонов.   
\- Ты ненавидишь его? - я коснулся рукой щеки Билла. Тот поцеловал мою ладонь.   
\- Я ненавижу всех их.   
Ввечеру к нам постучалась служанка, принёсшая воды для умывания и ужин - мы охотно воспользовались всем этим, немного расслабившись после долгого пути. Мне в Гранаде всё ещё было неуютно - пусть инквизитор Торквемада уже умер. Хотя мы перенеслись из 1481-го в 1515-ый год, я не замечал большой разницы в окружающем мире. Немного постаревшие постройки заменяли другие, такие же - из камня, глины, дерева, соломы... Всё так же Альгамбра сияла над Гранадой, словно ещё одно облако, опустившееся на землю. Всё так же вокруг было Средневековье...   
\- Не расстраивайся, - произнёс Билл. - Сил у меня ещё достаточно. Я постараюсь дотянуть нас до двадцатого века, хотя не обещаю... Но мы прыгнем далеко вперёд благодаря тому, что ты больше не стесняешься скармливать мне сердца птиц. Хотя и их маловато для того, чтобы дотянуть до двадцать первого века...   
\- Ничто не гарантирует, что нам не понадобится магия, когда мы увидим, кого призвал Гонсало. Пусть я и подпитывал тебя мелкими жертвоприношениями во время нашего путешествия, нужно поберечь силы, - возразил я. - Что бы ни случилось, лучше дать форы самим себе и остановиться на девятнадцатом веке. Что мы возьмём дальше?   
\- Мне всё проще набирать сил. Предмет, который приходит мне на ум - золотая маска Агамемнона. Очень сильный предмет... Даже лучше, чем детское сердечко. Я его помню, - Билл нахмурил лоб, словно пытаясь выловить свои воспоминания. - У нас было соглашение...   
\- Ты заключал соглашение с Агамемноном? - удивился я.   
\- Да, вроде того, что сделал Гонсало. Эта маска принадлежит мне... Если я заберу её, у нас даже может появиться шанс против Баала - скорее всего, я дособираю свою сущность, - обнадёжил меня демон.   
\- Ты вспоминаешь, - обрадовался я. - Это здорово. Расскажешь мне?   
И он рассказал.   
\- Пока ты спишь, я каждую ночь пытаюсь сложить осколки своей памяти в единую картину. Эти вещи, которыми я завладел - они в каком-то смысле "мои", принадлежат моей природе. И когда я от них подпитываюсь - от полотнища или колесницы, в моей душе словно начинается потоп. Он приносит новые воспоминания, но вместе с тем, как настоящий катаклизм, перемешивает всё. Я не знаю, приснилось ли мне это или так и было, но падение Люцифера - оно действительно было. Тот раскол между ангелами во время сотворения человека - помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Нас прокляли, и мы стали обречены бродить в мире иллюзий, пожираемые проклятием и слабостью. Но многие нашли свою новую силу в дарованных нам ярости и сожалении, и мы стали вершить свой суд над человечеством снова, пока нас не запечатали способами, описанными в "Ключах Соломона". Многие сошли с ума. Я не объективен на этот счёт, может быть, и меня озарило безумие, тебе, - он усмехнулся, - тебе, наверное, лучше знать. После получения свободы, конечно же, сонм разъярённых демонов разлетелся по миру, зализывая раны, но я... Я остался и принял вид Бога. Мне приносили жертвы, и я упивался кровью, давая взамен знания и силу. В те времена я был могущественнее любого демона - я был Богом. Именно это и прогневило ангелов. Они пленили меня, прокляли повторно, расколов на множество частей, и запечатали каждую. Тогда-то я и потерял память. Я очнулся, не зная, кто я, не помня, откуда я пришёл. Вокруг меня был только ад и страшное пламя...   
\- Тебя наказали за то, что ты посягнул на место Бога? - спросил я, содрогнувшись.   
\- Да. Никто из нас не должен был этого делать. Но я прекрасно знаю, что это делали все демоны, более или менее успешно, - хмыкнул Билл.   
\- Ты этого не заслужил, - пробормотал я.   
\- Даже несмотря на кровавые жатвы, которые я требовал от своих последователей? - ухмыльнулся Сайфер. - Я жрал так много душ, что готов был лопнуть. Меня прозвали Тёмным Богом...   
\- Тебе это нравилось? - спросил я. - Хотел бы вернуть то время?   
\- Нет, - Билл пожал плечами. - Это были детские забавы. Дети ломают свои игрушки, когда те перестают им нравиться.   
Он положил голову на мои колени.   
Из отведённых нам гостеприимным хозяином покоев было решено не выходить лишний раз даже внутри дома - и ради безопасности, и чтобы не смущать других домашних генерала, и чтобы ненароком не попасть в учебники истории.   
Время замерло - нам оставалось только ждать.


	34. Chapter 34

Вечер первого декабря мы провели, как на иголках. Хозяин дома, как и говорил Билл, слёг с лихорадкой, и мы все знали, что эту ночь он уже не переживёт, несмотря на увещевания медиков.   
\- Когда? - одними губами спросил я Билла. Сайфер дал мне знак ждать - он сконцентрировался, готовый ловить первые признаки приближения демона. Всё имение затихло - все легли спать. Гонсало умирал... То, с каким мужеством человек встречал свою смерть, заслуживало поэмы. Если бы ко мне в зимний вечер явились два посланника костяной старухи, я бы ударился в истерику - хотя, может быть, у человека просто меняются приоритеты, когда он стареет. Гонсало просто жил, как жил до этого: ел, пил, говорил, был вежлив и честен. Как такой человек мог пойти на уступки демону?   
Могло ли быть так, что когда-то старый генерал был так же близок со своим потусторонним другом, как я - с Биллом? Не окончу ли я жизнь так же, ожидая, когда мой демон придёт, чтобы сожрать мою душу?..   
\- Успокойся, - руки Сайфера легли ко мне на грудь, и он прижался к моей спине. - Я больше никогда не позволю никому причинить нам вред.   
Я ничего не ответил.   
Раздалось лёгкое шипение. Ни слуги, ни стражи не услышали бы, а если бы услышали - не придали значения, но я и демон не стали терять времени зря; мы незамедлительно переместились в комнату Гонсало.   
Генерал лежал на своей постели, точно восковая кукла: лицо его пожелтело и словно ещё больше исхудало, остекленевшие глаза вперлись недвижимым взглядом в потолок, а рот был раскрыт в беззвучной мольбе.   
\- Не может быть, - охнул Билл, вмиг очутившись у тела де Кордовы. Из уст мертвеца, шипя и клубясь, вылезало серное, дымное облако, громадной тучей собираясь над телом прямо в комнате. Я почувствовал отвратительную вонь, схожую с тем, что я чувствовал на вымершей поляне единорогов - сомнений не оставалось: это был тот демон. Сайфер выкрикнул что-то, и периметр комнаты засиял - это был какой-то барьер, призванный не столько защитить нас, сколько оградить от этого места других людей. Словно волна прошла по комнате, и меня опрокинуло - откуда-то дул ветер и бесследно исчезал, с бешеной скоростью мечась по комнате.   
Серное облако сжалось, словно живое, и застонало, заскрипело...  
\- Белиал, - прошипело оно. - Сколь жалкий, несчастный вид!..   
Билл зарычал и стремительными жестами начертил в воздухе некий знак, который я будто бы видел в "Лемегетоне", и пламенеющие черты врезались в облако, режа его на куски, словно горячий нож сливочное масло. Клубок завопил; вопль перешёл в свист и жужжание тысяч мух, и из серной тучи выстрелили липкие щупальца, повисшие на стенах: я увернулся от нескольких из них и обрубил то, что коснулось моего плаща. Сайфер тем временем заключил Баала в пылающую синим огнём сферу: глаза его покраснели, на руках вздулись вены.   
\- Диппер! - проорал он. - Помоги, быстрее!   
\- Магххххх!!! - рассерженно взревела туча, как бешеная, бившаяся внутри пузыря, но Билл намертво вцепился в сферу пальцами, с рыком сжимая её всё больше и больше.   
\- Положи печать! - крикнул демон, и я прянул к постели, протягивая к сфере и свои ладони. Демон научил меня этой печати, но я не думал, что она пригодится мне сейчас: мы рассчитывали запечатать демона в Гравити Фолз, однако не время было мешкать. Я начертал в воздухе пентаграмму печати и выкрикнул на латыни приказания демону, сопровождающиеся именами ангелов, чью силу я одалживал для усмирения дьявольской души. Руки мои вспыхнули белым огнём, тем, что должен был проклясть демона; Билл вскрикнул от боли и зажмурился, но я не мог сейчас жалеть и его.   
Баал бросился на стенку, разинув пасть в неистовом визге в считанных дюймах перед моим лицом, но я подавил желание отшатнуться и вжал обе пылающие руки в горячую, как кипяток, сферу. Кожу мою немедленно обожгло, и я заорал: но заклинание действовало, и шар начал уменьшаться, отлепившись от наших рук: словно уплывая куда-то вдаль, он сжался в маленькую точку, светящуюся синим. Начертанная мною пентаграмма окутала душу Гонсало - она и была той огромной сферой, которая стала вместилищем Баала.   
\- Запечатываю, - выдохнул я, прихлопнув эту точку, словно муху. Моя ладонь втолкнула её внутрь груди Гонсало, но тот был уже мёртв.   
\- Нам повезло, - тяжело рухнув на колени, сказал демон. - Он не успел выползти наружу, и я загнал его внутрь Гонсало. Но надолго это его не сдержит... Всё становится понятно, Диппер.   
\- Что тебе понятно? - прошипел я, баюкая обожжённые руки.   
\- Это мы запечатали демона на пятьсот лет. И во второй раз он прорвётся там, где ткань реальности совсем тонка, - выдохнул Билл, стирая чёрную жижу с щеки. - Вот что ему пообещал Гонсало. Свободу!   
\- Но разве мы не запихали его обратно? - спросил я.   
\- Можно сказать, мы его перехватили на полпути, заперли в прихожей, - ответил мне демон. - Я бы не смог запихать его обратно в ад... Давай сюда свои руки. Я подлечу. Потерпишь?   
\- Потерплю, - согласился я, решив немного помучаться, но зато иметь возможность работать руками.   
От ладоней демона шёл спасительный холод. Я застонал от облегчения.   
\- Почему Баал назвал меня магом? - поинтересовался я, когда боль от ожогов отступила.   
\- Колдун, маг - тот человек, через которого способности ангелов или демонов проходят в ваш мир, - пояснил Сайфер, - иными словами, человек, который заключил сделку. Таким же является твой дядя Форд...   
\- А Гидеон? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Гидеон расторг сделку - он не совсем маг. Считаются только выполненные... например, когда ты одолжил мне своё тело, - демон плотоядно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. - Нам пора уходить.   
\- Значит, через пятьсот лет Баал прорвётся в этот мир? - спросил я. - Твоя теория верна?   
\- Да, - Билл пожал плечами и поднялся. - Мы противостоим одному из королей-демонов...   
\- Мы победим его, - отрезал я. - Теперь нам нужно как можно скорее вернуться в настоящее.   
\- Тысяча восемьсот семьдесят шестой год, - сказал Билл. - Мы отправимся туда.   
\- Тебе хватит сил?   
\- И ещё немножко останется, - заверил меня демон. - Душа Гонсало послужила тюрьмой для Баала, но я успел от неё невольно подпитаться, поэтому почти не потратился на заклинания. У нас много сил.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул я.   
Мы вернулись за нашими вещами, а затем - словно нас никогда и не было.   
\- Пусть мы не попадём в жерло вулкана, - выдохнул я. Билл рассмеялся, и мы, схватившись за руки друг друга, низринулись в тёмные глубины временной дыры. 

***

\- С ума сойти! - воскликнул я. - Мы в США!   
Спутать было невозможно - американский акцент, который до сих пор можно услышать от стариков в фильмах о диком западе, звучал буквально повсюду. После долгого нахождения в Средневековье я словно почувствовал себя заново родившимся: джентльмены носили костюмы и брюки, а не какие-нибудь расфуфыренные камзолы и рубашки с пышными рукавами, на головах у них были котелки и цилиндры, а не тюрбаны или береты с перьями. Пышность дамских платьев заметно ушла, а на улицах можно было встретить автомобили.   
Билл рассмеялся.   
\- Такое облегчение, - признался он. - Этот шестнадцатый век, если честно - такая мука... Тут хоть туалет нормальный есть.   
\- Ага, тебе повезло, что ты белый, - сообщил я ему. - Тут, кажется, ещё рабовладельчество процветает...   
\- А вот и нет, гражданская война уже закончилась, - ухмыльнулся Билл. - Расслабься.   
На этот раз нам повезло: нас занесло в какую-то тихую, тёмную подворотню, поэтому прежде, чем мы с Биллом вышли на оживлённую улицу, демон наложил на нас иллюзии: теперь мы выглядели не как два средневековых оборванца, а как пара скромных, но хорошо одетых джентльменов.   
\- И всё-таки нам надо где-то обменять золото, - шепнул мне Билл. - Я, конечно, могу снова сочинить легенду про найденный клад, зарытый испанскими конкистадорами, но как бы нам не проштрафиться государству...   
Всезнающий демон вывел меня на чёрный рынок: подпольный магазинчик скупал любое золото, не взирая на его историческую ценность. За монеты мы теперь получили изрядную кучу новеньких банкнот США - можно считать, мы стали богачами.   
\- Нам нужно добраться до побережья, - решил я, - там мы найдём банк и положим в него деньги! Ты сможешь создать нам какие-нибудь удостоверения личности...   
\- Какой банк проработает до двадцать первого века? - усомнился Билл.   
\- Например, "Бэрклэйс", - ответил я. - Или "Кэмпбелл и Каутс". Они уже существуют и будут действовать до того времени, когда я вернусь в своё время.   
\- Отличный ход, мистер махинатор, - ухмыльнулся демон.   
\- Где конкретно мы сейчас?   
\- Атланта, Джорджия, - ответил мне Билл. - Время прикупить новую одёжку, пойдём отоваримся. Если я буду растрачивать свои силы на иллюзии, мы вовек не доберёмся до дома.   
К сожалению, магазин одежды нам найти не удалось, но в ателье с нас сняли мерки, и комплекты одежды должны были быть готовы уже через пару дней. До того времени нам пришлось довольствоваться поношенной одеждой, купленной неподалёку от нашего "места сбыта".   
Мы остановились в хорошем отеле на окраине города. С большим сожалением мне пришлось расстаться со своим мечом, который я "похоронил" в укромном местечке, с тем, чтобы забрать его позже, через сто с лишним лет. Билл со своим оружием расставаться решительно отказался, и упрятал его в купленный саквояж - вместе с пиджаком, брюками и туфлями мечи смотрелись как-то нелепо.   
\- Теперь мы сядем на пароход до Плимута, - сказал я. - Наверняка они ходят от Америки до Европы. Извини, но в Испанию я больше не хочу... Из Англии мы сможем довольно быстро добраться до Микен на...  
\- На поезде! - перебил меня Сайфер и сделал жест, словно дёргая рукой паровозный гудок.   
\- А они уже появились?   
Демон кивнул.   
\- Частично нам придётся проделать путь старым способом...   
Я устроился на кровати.   
\- Но ты не представляешь, как я рад оказаться в будущем. Когда я жил в двадцать первом веке, мне даже автомобили из девятнадцатого века и тем более экипажи с лошадьми казались безумным старьём. Я уже не говорю о цилиндрах! Но сейчас я просто чувствую себя... настолько в будущем! Билл... Я думаю, мне даже уже исполнилось семнадцать лет...   
\- Ты навсегда застрял в шестнадцати годах, - ответил мне Сайфер. - Но ты... Всё равно изменился. Ты стал сильнее... И будто бы ещё выше, - с неудовольствием закончил он.   
\- Ты подлизываешься? - хмыкнул я.   
Билл сел рядом со мной и прильнул к моей груди.   
\- Если хочешь, можем померяться силами, - коварно шепнул он мне на ухо и перехватил мои запястья.   
Однако я не поддался на его провокацию.   
\- Нам нужно другое оружие, Билл. Пистолеты...   
\- Револьверы, - поправил он меня.   
\- Пусть револьверы. Я смогу стрелять?   
\- Сможешь, - рука Билла легла на мою грудь. - Но не так метко, как я.   
Я наклонился и поцеловал его в висок.   
\- Ладно. Я согласен, ты молодец...   
\- Да, да, хвали меня, - глаза демона сверкнули, и он опрокинул меня на постель, оседлав мои бёдра. - Превозноси меня...   
Я рассмеялся и положил свои руки Биллу на талию.   
\- Угомонись... Какой ближайший порт?   
\- Город Саванна, - промурлыкал Сайфер, плотоядно ухмыляясь, и у меня появилось впечатление, что он хочет слопать меня живьём. Я схватил его за шиворот и привлёк к себе.   
\- Мы сядем на пароход, - вдохновенно прошептал я ему на ухо, - и пересечём Атлантику...   
\- Наконец-то изобрели пароходы, - в тон мне ответил Билл. - Полторы-две недели безмятежного спокойствия.   
\- У нас куча денег, - заметил я. - И мы наконец-то в будущем. Почему бы нам не оставить уже эти мерзкие замшелые номера в отелях и постоялых дворах и не обосноваться в шикарной каюте?   
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - заметил Билл. - Я даже ради этого готов ограбить парочку придурков и закопать их у дороги.   
\- Не ты ли каждую монетку считал, когда мы были в Дрездене, Сайфер? - спросил я, подняв бровь. - Что изменилось?   
\- В Средневековье мы были несчастными путниками, лишёнными всего... А сейчас мы граждане свободной страны, с правами и деньгами. Я... у меня достаточно сил, хватило бы, чтобы перенести нас ещё на лет пять, и если честно, мне достаточно этого, чтобы чувствовать себя всемогущим.   
Я рассеянно гладил его по спине. Пяти лет нам было достаточно, чтобы прыгнуть через океан - в конце концов, за год Земля триста шестьдесят пять раз оборачивается вокруг своей оси, оставайся мы на своём месте, планета бы провращалась под нашими ногами на нужное расстояние за считанные секунды... Но я решил об этом не говорить Биллу. Мы пересекли полмира, мы запечатали жуткого демона, и мы... бесконечно устали. Маленький отпуск в полторы недели - то, чего мне безумно хотелось, и Сайфер, как только произнёс о пароходе, знал, что я не устою перед соблазном. До того, как Баал снова прорвётся в мир, ещё сто с лишним лет, и хотя мне безумно хотелось домой, также я желал немного отдохнуть.   
\- У нас ещё... Сколько времени?   
\- Шлиман уже начал раскопки в Микенах, - Билл водил пальцем по моей груди. - Но маску Агамемнона доставят в Национальный банк вместе с другими находками 9 декабря этого года. У нас достаточно времени... Лучше всего будет перехватить её по пути. А я смогу по дороге сделать подделку маски.   
\- Хорошо, - одобрил я.   
\- Эй, Сосенка... - Билл убрал прядку с моего лица, провёл пальцами по моей щеке и, не договорив, поцеловал. Я закрыл глаза, прижимая его к себе. Такое повторялось уже не в первый раз, не во второй и не в десятый, но я не противился. Дальнейшее развитие событий мне тоже знакомо: губы Билла коснулись моей шеи, а рука скользила по бедру, но затем...   
Он бы помог мне раздеться и уложил бы в постель, как маленького ребёнка, пожелав спокойной ночи, а сам бы встал неусыпным стражем, чтобы охранять мой сон. Я бы ни за что не признался ему, что я жду каждого вечера, и что от его прикосновений у меня всё замирает внутри. Я знал, что мне ни за что нельзя поддаваться на его провокации. Он ненавидит меня. Он мечтает от меня избавиться. Всё это ложь. Я должен отправить его обратно в ад.  
Это было странно - насколько я сам был одержим им. Несмотря на всю защиту, которую я на себя нанёс, Билл всё-таки нашёл способ завладеть мной.   
Я вспомнил тот самый первый раз - когда мы ехали в Прагу, во время привала, он забрал травинку из моего рта, и я получил мимолетное касание. Затем всё стало сложнее, и хотя Сайфер сам говорил, что он демон обмана, он словно оскорблялся, когда я обвинял его во лжи или утаивании правды. Такое происходило редко, но никто не мог разобраться с тем, что происходит у него в голове - даже сам Билл. Иногда в голове закрадывалось льстивое сомнение: Диппер, а вдруг ты ему на самом деле нравишься? Вдруг это не ложь?..   
Но потом я понимал - это же бред. Как если бы человек влюбился бы в жалкого таракана - для Билла мы не более чем смехотворные насекомые, и от убийства он испытывает удовольствие, схожее с радостью ребёнка, когда тот ловит бабочек или давит гусениц. Это просто смешно - демон и человек. Просто смешно.   
И я, как идиот, не хотел расставаться с этой ложью. 

***

Через пару дней нам доставили новую одежду, а кроме того, мы купили ещё и кучу предметов повседневного обихода; я с облегчением нашёл для себя зубную щётку и зонтик, а Билл раздобыл пару хороших револьверов и пули для них. Мы расстались с некоторым количеством денег, но вырученных нами за средневековое золото средств могло бы хватить, чтобы прикупить средних размеров домик, с хорошим садом и в спокойном районе, а также нанять несколько слуг и жить так несколько лет, ни в чём себе не отказывая. Часть суммы пришлось перевести в чеки - это было надёжнее и проще, так как всё ещё существовала вероятность повстречать лиц весьма недружелюбно настроенных, а место, где мы выручили столько денег, было просто концентрацией недружелюбности...   
Из Атланты мы выехали только через несколько дней, когда смогли окончательно освоиться в старой Америке. Я радовался, как ребёнок, слыша практически родной английский язык вместо осточертевших мне уже немецкого, испанского, итальянского, французского, китайского, японского, арабского и других тех, которые я смог выучить, путешествуя вместе с Биллом. Я словно попал в старый фильм или гравюру, воочию видя восстановление настоящей Америки после гражданского противостояния Севера и Юга.   
Передвигаться мы предпочли по старинке - на лошадях, тем более что этот вид "транспорта" ещё не вышел из употребления. Во время всех наших приключений чему я только не научился - и скакать на лошади, и биться на мечах, и перевязывать раны, и договариваться, и угрожать, спасаться бегством, когда было необходимо, а не рваться очертя голову в бой, но и не прятаться, а сражаться, когда того требовала ситуация. Вероятно, это была необходимая закалка, готовившая несчастного семнадцатилетнего пацана к главному сражению. Кто предусмотрел эту закалку? Судьба... или один чересчур хитрый демон, который якобы уже сто раз пожалел, что забросил нас в Средневековье.   
С того момента, как я услышал имя "Белиал", я всё меньше доверял Биллу. Мне было неведомо, кем был Сайфер до того, как его поразило небесное воинство, но теперь кусочки пазла складывались в единое целое. Белиал, зашифрованное в короткое "Билл". Лорд лжи, один из четырёх королей ада, стоящий наравне с Люцифером и Левиафаном. Являвшийся в прекрасном облике, обманывавший людей сладкими речами... С невинным юношеским лицом, ангел на огненной колеснице, склонявший к разврату, внушающий тягу к убийствам и войне, единственный, кто не принимал облик чудовища из всего адского племени, тёмный бог жестоких наслаждений, превращающий всех своих последователей в подобие себя самого, из-за чего он заслужил ненависть демонов и проклятие ангелов.   
Белиал - я посадил на короткий, всего в пятьсот метров, поводок самого короля ада, и если он вырвется, как Вельзевул, на землю в своей полной мощи - ей конец.   
Существовала вероятность, что Баал лгал, но какой смысл? Гораздо логичнее выдать мне истинную личину Билла, посеяв меж нами недоверие.   
Образ летающего треугольника, такого смехотворного и нелепого, всё чаще являлся мне в кошмарах. Это был всего лишь осколок, а теперь... Я своими руками помогал ему воплотиться в земном мире.   
И на этот раз никто не придёт на помощь. Ангелы, которые были все из себя такие "правильные", не считали человечество достойным спасения - иначе зачем они позволили Вельзевулу вырваться?   
\- Чем они тогда лучше демонов? - пробормотал я.   
\- Что? - Билл навострил уши, но я только отмахнулся.   
Я намеренно скрыл от Сайфера, что я знаю, кто он такой на самом деле. Мне было страшно, что на самом деле демон может и вырваться из-под моего жалкого контроля из шаманских заговоров и заклинаний на ясене, и сейчас его держит только моё мнимое неведение. Кто знает, сколько ласковой лжи он лил в мои уши?   
Меня использовали. И я, как дурак, попался в западню, заметив её слишком поздно.


	35. Chapter 35

Пароход, на который мы сели, не был Титаником - ни кричащей роскоши, ни печальной судьбы. Однако мы получили превосходную каюту - и зеркало, и уборная, и мягкие, удобные кровати, которые после соломенных матрацев показались мне райской купелью. Нас ждало впереди прекрасное плаванье со стопроцентной исторической гарантией, что наш пароход не наткнётся на айсберг, не попадёт в бурю и не потонет ещё каким-нибудь экзотическим способом.   
Билл скинул свой пиджак на спинку стула. Одежда, быстро сшитая на заказ, сидела на нём великолепно, и сам демон, отказавшись от старых средневековых нарядов, казалось, чувствовал себя, наконец, уютно. Я, не в пример ему, не мог привыкнуть, что придётся носить жилеты, фраки, пиджаки, рубашки, брюки и шейные платки, начищенные до блеска туфли и даже - помилуйте - веер. На мне это всё смотрелось просто ужасно, и рядом с элегантным спутником я выглядел, словно чучело.   
\- Ты выглядишь прекрасно, - промурлыкал мне демон на ухо, поместил ладони на мой пояс, но я незамедлительно избавился и от пиджака, и от сжимавшего мою талию жилета.   
\- Я смотрюсь, как пацан, укравший отцовский костюм, - недовольно проговорил я.   
\- Глупости, - отрезал демон. - Всё сшито хорошо и по твоим меркам. Неужели ты ещё никогда не носил костюмов?   
\- Носил, конечно, - вздохнул я, развязывая душивший меня шейный платок. Демон взял бутылку шампанского из ведра со льдом, которую поставили к нам в каюту и оценивающе на неё посмотрел.   
\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы откупорить её ещё до отплытия? - поинтересовался он.   
\- Хочешь напоить меня? - я поднял бровь. - Может, подождём вечера?   
\- Вечером мы будем чинно гулять по палубе, обсуждая погоду, как настоящие светские джентльмены, - ответил Билл. Пароход загудел, оповещая всех об отправлении, и я выглянул в иллюминатор, наблюдая за суетящимися матросами и опаздывающими пассажирами, волочившими свои саквояжи так быстро, как они только могли.   
\- Я помню, как мы с Мэйбл впервые катались на лодке, - вдруг сказал я. - Наши родители взяли нас на озеро... Лет в десять, кажется. Там было так спокойно.   
Билл хмыкнул, с хлопком открыв бутылку, и разлил игристое вино по бокалам.   
\- К чему ты это вспомнил? - спросил он.   
\- Я просто думаю о том времени, когда всё было спокойно, - ответил я. - Самой большой проблемой было наказание за не сделанное домашнее задание. Мы были такими маленькими, беспечными существами, Билл...   
Я взял у него один бокал и пригубил шампанское - пузырьки обожгли мне горло и ударили в нос, оставив кисло-сладкий привкус.   
\- В том, что ты сейчас со мной, есть определённые плюсы, - заметил демон. - Согласись, и этим можно насладиться...   
\- Перед смертью не надышишься, - горько усмехнулся я. - Но я всё же попытаюсь...   
\- Я не позволю тебе умереть, - сказал Сайфер. - У нас ещё есть невыполненный контракт, Диппер.   
\- Да, контракт. Как про него забыть, - фыркнул я. - Ты ввязался в безнадёжную авантюру, зачем-то полез заключать со мной сделку.   
Билл помолчал, прижавшись губами к краю бокала. Его светлые глаза едва заметно сияли в полумраке каюты, и отблески от воды скакали по его лицу солнечными зайчиками. Я уже несколько раз подумал о том, что мог бы остаться в этом времени на сто с лишним лет, позволить себе утонуть в дьявольском огне - ведь до прорыва Вельзевула оставалось ещё много времени, которое я мог бы беспрепятственно потратить на себя! Я мог бы жить с Биллом, говоря себе, что я готовлюсь к сражению, что срок ещё не пришёл, что я недостаточно силён... У меня нашлось бы оправдание своей трусости.   
Но там, в 2016-ом году, была моя семья, была моя сестра, и ей было страшно. Я тосковал по ней так сильно, и был абсолютно уверен, что она так же тосковала по мне. И если бы я остался в прошлом, пользуясь своей сделкой с Биллом, не старея и не меняясь, я был бы полным мудаком.   
\- Ты помнишь, что сказал Джонатан Пэйдж? - спросил меня Билл.   
\- Важнее всего жизнь и свобода, - ответил я. Нужные слова мгновенно всплыли в моей памяти, идеально запечатлённые - словно сам Пэйдж только что проговорил их мне на ухо.   
\- Я решил, что я бы сделал со своей свободой, если бы получил её, - ответил мне Билл.   
\- И что же? Неужели не кровавые оргии, не завоевание мира? - иронично спросил я, снова прикладываясь к бокалу и чувствуя, как алкоголь ударил мне в голову - в висках шумело, и я не мог понять, был плеск волн или моя собственная кровь.  
\- Я бы остался с тобой, - демон прижался головой к раме иллюминатора, - и жил бы свободным.   
Я ничего не ответил.   
Это ложь, Диппер, помни это. Билл ещё опаснее, чем Вельзевул. Дашь ему полную силу - погибнут все.   
\- Ты мне не веришь, - произнёс Сайфер, скорее не спрашивая, а утверждая. Я умоляюще посмотрел на него и отвернулся, снова садясь на постель.   
\- Билл, я не могу... Пожалуйста, перестань.   
\- Нет.  
Он подступил ко мне и приподнял пальцами моё лицо. Одними губами я попросил:   
\- Пощади меня.   
\- Нет, - ответил он, склоняясь ко мне. - Демоны хотят получать свою добычу.   
Его пальцы расстегнули мою рубашку, а губы коснулись скулы, раскрылись, а влажный язык провёл вдоль моего века. Два горящих жёлтых глаза сияли прямо напротив меня - буквально в паре дюймов, и мне показалось, само пространство вокруг потемнело. Мне было жарко, но в то же время бил озноб.   
\- Если я скажу тебе, что ты моя драгоценная добыча, золотце, - прошипел демон мне на ухо. - Ты мне поверишь?..   
Белиал, сталкивающий людей к разврату своим лживым прекрасным обликом.   
Я положил руку на его плечо и отодвинул от себя - оттолкнуть мне не хватило воли.   
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - пробормотал я и залпом прикончил остатки вина. Билл отлично знал, что я этого хочу, и пользовался моими низменными желаниями. Я не мог себе позволить этого... Я не доверял демону, а значит, не мог и открыться ему. Это было неправильно.   
\- Твоё непримиримое воздержание меня раздражает, - прорычал демон, но встал и отошёл от меня.   
Однажды будучи пойманным в клетку, демон захочет на свободу и воспользуется ради этого любыми путями. Он найдёт способ подчинить тебя себе. Он отыщет выход, и в итоге останется только твоё мёртвое тело. Не доверяй демону. Не доверяй.   
\- Я хочу пройтись, - бросил я, схватив свой платок и повязывая его на шею. Мне было жарко и душно, и я не стал усугублять своё положение, выйдя на палубу без пиджака.   
Америка, в которой мы пробыли так недолго, осталась позади уже всего лишь рваной полосой на горизонте - так быстро летело время, ещё быстрее летел пароход. Я не знал теперь, действительно ли это была хорошая идея - сесть на него, но Шлиман найдёт маску Агамемнона ещё не скоро... Приходилось ждать.   
Солнце било мне в глаза, и я зажмурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету после полумрака каюты. Блики скакали по воде, перед моим взором зарябило, и я схватился за поручень - пусть и качка на пароходе была не в пример меньше, чем на парусной каракке.   
\- Сэр? Вам плохо?   
Чей-то женский голос раздался над моим ухом, и мне показалось, будто это Мэйбл. Я помотал головой - нет, уйдите, всё в порядке... Но, кажется, вслух я так ничего и не произнёс.   
\- Я принесу вам воды, подождите.   
Я прижал ладонь к виску - наверное, это всё сразу: и алкоголь, который известным образом действовал на мой организм, и океанская качка, и резкий подъём, и солнечная рябь в глазах. Я поморгал, прогоняя цветные маркеры, и осмотрелся - вокруг никого не было. Может, показалось?   
Я оперся на перила и глянул вниз: волны разбивались под носом парохода и белой бахромой пены окутывали корпус судна. Это было завораживающее зрелище, и в сравнении с караккой, скорость была куда больше.   
\- Сэр, держите... Вас ... стошнило?   
Этот голос - значит, не показалось. Я перевёл свой взгляд на юную девушку, которая протягивала мне стакан с водой. Она действительно была похожа на Мэйбл - только старше, лет восемнадцати или девятнадцати. Её тёмные волосы были забраны под жемчужную сеточку, а отдельные пряди падали на белую шею крупно завитыми локонами, бледную кожу едва трогал румянец, и алые губы, словно только распустившаяся роза, украшали это юное лицо.   
\- Н-нет, - промямлил я. - Просто вдруг закружилась голова... Я в порядке, спасибо.   
Она была удивительно хороша, и даже её взгляд напоминал мне о Мэйбл, так что я решил, что это хороший знак.   
\- И всё же, выпейте. Вам не повредит, - она качнула рукой, в которой был стакан. Я поспешно принял его - дама и так долго ждала, пока я отомру, и залпом осушил его. Вода оказалась ледяной, и я закашлялся.   
\- Спасибо, - просипел я. - Так... Правда, намного лучше.   
\- А мне кажется, я вас чуть не убила, - расстроенно проговорила девушка. - Я Маргарет, Маргарет Митчем. А вас... как зовут?   
\- Дпт, - запнулся я. - Тайрон Пайнс. Ч-чудное... у вас платье.   
Это было первое, что пришло мне в голову, но её облачение действительно было чрезвычайно прелестным: атлас бледного цвета морской волны, подчёркивавший бледность её кожи, кокетливые сборочки и вышитые синие фиалки.  
\- Благодарю, - тихо пробормотала девушка, видно, ей делали комплименты нечасто. - Я сшила его сама...   
И она зарделась, словно маков цвет. Ну прямо Белоснежка!   
\- А-а что вы делаете на пароходе одна, Маргарет? - спросил я и тут же спохватился. - Извините, мисс Митчем...   
Девушка рассмеялась.   
\- Ничего страшного, мистер Пайнс. Я, правда, не одна, а с отцом. А вы?   
\- Я... путешествую с другом, - пробормотал я. - И... да, правда, спасибо за воду. Теперь в моей голове яснее.   
\- Это хорошо, - улыбнулась Маргарет. - Ох, как было бы неловко, если бы вы свалились за борт!   
Я бросил взгляд на дверь в свою каюту - всё ещё заперта. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Не помешало бы пообщаться хоть с кем-то, кроме этого полоумного демона. Завести нормальное знакомство хотя бы один раз.   
\- Познакомите меня с вашим другом, мистер Пайнс? - спросила девушка. - Нам ещё долго плыть, и если мне даже парочкой слов не перемолвиться ни с кем, я сойду с ума от скуки.   
\- Если ваш отец не будет против, - я был не очень хорош в этикете, но предполагал, что ни одному мужчине в девятнадцатом веке не придётся по душе, что его юная, прелестная дочь "зависает" в компании двух незнакомых молодых людей. Как минимум я должен был свести знакомство.   
\- Я честная девушка, - с долей смирения ответила Маргарет. - Давайте договоримся - встретимся в салоне сегодня вечером. Там будут играть чудесные пьесы. Я познакомлю вас с отцом, а вы меня познакомите со своим загадочным другом - хорошо?   
\- Отлично, - оживился я. Это казалось чудесной альтернативой, а мне не хотелось торчать в каюте наедине с демоном, который не упускал момента, чтобы заставить меня мучиться.  
Мы с мисс Митчем прогулялись по палубе, поделившись своими соображениями насчёт погоды в Англии, наших планов и историй. Мне пришлось рассказать ей выдуманную нами ещё в Средневековье легенду, что мой папенька изволил послать меня в путешествие, посмотреть мир, прежде чем я вступлю во взрослую жизнь, а Билл мой компаньон. Маргарет, как оказалось, плыла к своему суженому, которого ей назначили ещё в детстве: как это случалось, дружили семьями, и своего жениха девушка знала с пелёнок. Жаловаться не приходилось - имелось и приданое, и обручение прошло по взаимному согласию, теперь настало время свадьбы. Жених был хорош - добрый, смелый, красивый, богатый, на пару лет её старше, и Маргарет ничуть не смущало то, что она выходит замуж практически по расчёту: дела родителей этой пары должны были перейти к детям и слиться вместе.   
Мы расстались только тогда, когда солнце уже начало потихоньку клониться к закату - юную леди позвал отец, и она, извинившись, поспешно попрощалась со мной и убежала к родителю. Я надеялся, что я не опорочил как-нибудь честь юной дамы простой прогулкой лишь потому, что мне отчаянно хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме демона, а Маргарет удивительно напоминала мне мою сестру, хотя и речь, и походка, и манеры у неё были совершенно иными - ещё бы, девятнадцатый век! Но голос и смех, и её глаза - это до ужаса напоминало мне мою сестру, и я позволил себе обманываться, чтобы хоть немного утолить свою тоску. Я старался быть вежливым, как мог, вспоминал особенности этикета, но, кажется, всё равно был воспринят с лёгкой, незлобной насмешкой - как юнец, не знающий света. Пусть Маргарет и напоминала мне мою сестру, но она всё ещё была старше меня, пусть и не намного.   
Я спустился в ресторан и заказал для себя лёгкий обед - всё же меня немного мутило, и я не решился подкрепиться основательно. Большие, скупо освещённые залы медленно заполнялись людьми самого разнообразного толка - старые, умудрённые учёные мужи, юные повесы, светские львицы, ряженые в шелка и бархат, бизнесмены и банкиры, ведущие степенные беседы, и нувориши, блистающие своим состоянием.  
"Билл," - позвал я. - "Подойди в обеденную залу."   
Демон примчался мгновенно - наверное, привык, что я попадаю в переплёт.   
\- Будешь? - я кивнул на меню, но тот покачал головой.   
\- Что случилось?   
\- Хотел тебе сказать, чем раньше - тем лучше, - решительно произнёс я. - Я свёл знакомство с одной юной девушкой, и нас - нас обоих - пригласили на музыкальное собрание в салоне.   
Билл криво усмехнулся.   
\- Тебя ни на секунду оставить одного нельзя, да?   
Костяшки его пальцев побелели, но кроме этого, он своего недовольства никак не выдал. Я знал, что это ему не понравится - особенно часть про девушку.   
\- Разве ты не хочешь получить возможность блеснуть на вечере? - я поднял брови. - Я не хочу никого обидеть. Девушка обручена, но ей скучно. Создадим хорошее впечатление и получим компанию на оставшееся путешествие.   
\- Мне не нужна никакая компания, - сквозь зубы выдавил демон. Я глянул на него - лицо бледно, губы сжаты почти в ниточку, и всё выражение словно ожесточилось. Но отступать было некуда.   
\- Если ты не заметил, ты не один, - так же жёстко ответил я. - Поэтому сегодня вечером, в семь, мы идём на встречу. Лучше бы нам не оплошать.   
\- Как скажешь, хозяин, - едко процедил Билл и плюхнулся рядом на стул. - И кто эта стерва?   
\- Будешь хамить - и я прибегну к старым способам воспитания, - цыкнул я. - Хочешь?   
\- Я жду ответа, - грубо ответил мне Сайфер.   
\- Просто папенькина дочка... Её зовут Маргарет Митчем, - вздохнул я. - Ну пойми ты, я хочу хоть с кем-нибудь поговорить! Что ты бесишься?..   
Демон не ответил, постукивая пальцами по столу. Таким я его видел впервые - много всего было: и ярость, и счастье, и печаль, и задумчивость, и злоба... Но вот ревности я до сих пор не встречал. Так как мы вечно перескакивали с места на место, мне редко удавалось свести с кем-то знакомство, а сейчас нам предстояло около двух недель чрезвычайно тесного, и, что гораздо более важно, неизбежного общения с прекрасной дамой и её семьёй. Я решил немного успокоить Сайфера и накрыл своей ладонью его руку.   
\- Билл... Она просто похожа на мою сестру, Билл...   
\- Ты делаешь это только потому, что скучаешь? - спросил он меня, избегая зрительного контакта. Я запнулся, вспомнив о своих страхах, но ответил:   
\- Да. Я очень скучаю по своей семье.   
\- Действительно, что об этом может знать демон, - усмехнулся Сайфер. - В конце концов, я же проклятое злобное существо, пожирающее души...   
\- Прекрати, - перебил я его, но он продолжал:   
\- Пожирающее младенцев с алтаря и мечтающее снести Землю с её орбиты.   
\- Прекрати! - зашипел я. - Ты совершенно невыносим!   
Я хотел было ударить его ментально, как я это делал раньше, но не стал. Я знал, что ярость, живущая в Билле, была не изначальной его природой. Я не должен был злиться на него - демон был жалок в своей злобе, и пусть я был в сотни, тысячи раз слабее его, даже мне в мои семнадцать лет было, чем гордиться - своей не утраченной ещё человечностью. 

***

К семи мы собирались сдержанно, в молчании. Одежда была отдана слугам - разгладить, проутюжить, накрахмалить и так далее. Я вымылся и зачесал назад свои волосы, Билл - Билл всегда выглядел идеально. Для парадного выхода в свет было решено принарядиться - для этого у меня был и хороший фрак из тонкой шерсти, брюки, жилет, вышитый серебряной нитью, белая рубашка с жёстким воротничком и щегольский шейный платок. Пришлось мне надеть и перчатки, и цилиндр, и до блеска начищенные туфли - ощущения у меня были, словно я собрался на свадьбу.   
Билл, по-видимому, получавший особенное эстетическое удовольствие от цилиндра, бабочки и трости, которую он приобрёл, как аксессуар, зачёсывал свою шевелюру - пусть на палубах пароходов гулял океанский лихой ветер, в салон явиться растрёпышем вроде меня было непозволительно.   
\- Твои виски... - пробормотал Билл, касаясь пальцами головы над моим ухом. Волосы там были короче, чем на макушке, так как нам с Мэйбл их сбрили для татуировок, и теперь, когда я забрал их назад, это стало заметно. Раздалось лёгкое потрескивание - иллюзия.   
\- Прости меня, - одними губами произнёс демон, видимо, раскаиваясь в сказанном за обедом. Я порадовался, что не вспылил - ведь Сайферу нелегко держать злость под контролем, это мне было прекрасно известно.  
\- Всё хорошо, - неловко пробормотал я. Напряжённость между нами словно растаяла, но неприятный осадок остался, и мне всё ещё не хотелось разговаривать с демоном.   
\- Отлично выглядишь, - с отчаянной улыбкой произнёс Билл, поправляя лацканы моего фрака, затем прицепил ко мне карманные часы и положил их в мой жилет. - Вот, хорошо одетый скромный джентльмен, путешествующий со своим компаньоном.   
В действительности, Билл оделся куда более скромно, чем я - у него был полностью чёрный костюм, исключая белоснежную рубашку, даже его излюбленный галстук-бабочка был чёрен. И тем не менее на фоне статного демона, на котором весь костюм сидел без единой лишней складочки, я чувствовал себя не более чем ряженым гадким утёнком.   
\- Не льсти мне, - я слабо улыбнулся и почти машинально оттянул ворот, чтобы дышать хоть немного свободнее.  
\- Не забывай держать спину прямо, - ладонь демона легла мне между лопаток, жёстко, но с какой-то невыразимой нежностью проводя по моей спине. - Разговаривай медленно, но не вяло, и будто бы слегка скучая. Не смотри женщинам в глаза дольше двух секунд. И вообще не пялься ни на кого и ни на что, иначе будешь выглядеть, как деревенщина. Слегка улыбнись на шутку, посмейся немного, но не хохочи. Всё остальное... Ты и сам знаешь.   
\- Да, - я выпрямился, и рука демона соскользнула с моей спины на поясницу, а затем и вовсе исчезла. - Не уходи далеко, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - прищурился Билл, и, прежде, чем я успел возразить, прижался губами к моей шее. - Пойдём. Время подходит.   
\- Неужели, - недовольно произнёс я. - Мы уже опаздываем...   
\- Так надо, - усмехнулся демон, надел перчатки и вышел.   
В зале, которую выбрали для собрания, было довольно темно - только в канделябрах стояли свечи, рассеивавшие мрак, да остатки солнечного света, поглощённого океанскими сумерками, виднелись в иллюминаторах. Был внутри и рояль, который дополнительно был освещён парой свечей - чрезвычайно огнеопасно, на мой взгляд. Блестящий паркет был таким скользким, что мне пришлось с опаской идти по краю комнаты, дабы не опозориться в самом начале вечера. Маргарет видно не было, но людей было достаточно, и я предположил, что Митчемы ужинают - самое время.   
Скучающая пожилая леди сидела в кресле, обмахиваясь веером, около неё скромно расположились на кушетке две девушки - племянницы, может быть, внучки, и тихонько щебетали друг с другом. Отдельно от них вела беседу компания молодых людей, столпившихся у рояля - их четверо, и они о чём-то тихо спорили. Присутствовали ещё две женщины лет тридцати пяти, уже практически "старые девы" по нынешним меркам - одетые очень богато, они уже пили вино из хрустальных фужеров и тихонько сплетничали. На этих женщин неодобрительно поглядывал пышноусый старик, что читал в ожидании при свете свечи книгу, но глядел он украдкою - видимо, и это было невежливо. Трое мужчин в возрасте стояли у иллюминатора, разговаривая о суднах и морском деле, и у меня возникло сомнение, что мы собрались здесь слушать музыку.   
"Разве тут не должно быть немного больше народу?" - поинтересовался я у демона.   
"Мы пришли слишком рано. Все любят опаздывать," - откликнулся Билл.   
Один из молодых людей, что стояли у рояля, решительно направился к нам, подбадриваемый своими товарищами.   
\- Уважаемые господа, - он почтительно снял цилиндр. - Меня зовут Александер Коллинз. Рад вас поприветствовать на нашем сегодняшнем собрании...   
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Коллинз, - ответил я, тоже снимая свой головной убор. - Я Тайрон Пайнс, а это мой компаньон, Билл Сайфер. Чем могу быть полезен?   
\- Умоляю, мистер Пайнс, разрешите наш спор. Мы с товарищами разделились двое на двое, и никто не может одержать верх, - Александер улыбнулся с очаровательной долей беспомощности. На вид ему можно было бы дать лет двадцать пять, но он был немного ниже меня, и вероятно, потому семнадцатилетний юноша показался ему собеседником достаточно зрелым.   
"Тайрон? Серьёзно?" - хмыкнул Билл.   
\- В чём же состоит ваш спор? - поинтересовался я.   
\- С превеликим удовольствием вам объясню, - охотно начал Коллинз. - Наверняка вы слышали о недавнем занятном изобретении мистера Белла. Двое из нас утверждают, что это жалкая игрушка, и двое из нас не согласны, считая, что за этим стоит будущее.   
\- И какой вы точки зрения придерживаетесь? - немного развеселившись, спросил я.   
\- Я... Что ж, дорогие друзья, - Коллинз перебил сам себя и обратился к своим товарищам. - Этот молодой человек, мистер Пайнс, разрешит наш спор. Позвольте представить, мои друзья и коллеги: Уэсли Блэк, Гарри Честертон и Абрахам Гринберг. Друзья, мистер Тайрон Пайнс и мистер Билл Сайфер...  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - я поприветствовал молодых людей, осматривая дружелюбные лица. Как же, чёрт возьми, хорошо оказаться в будущем!..  
\- Что же вы думаете, мистер Пайнс? - с нескрываемой иронией спросил тот, кого Александер назвал Гарри Честертоном. Кажется, его мысли по поводу моей компетентности были не так лестны.   
\- Мистер Коллинз был так любезен, что объяснил мне суть вашего спора, - проговорил я, памятуя о советах Билла. - Хочу только заметить, что мистер Белл не был одинок в своём изобретении. Вместе с ним это устройство создал итальянец Антонио Меуччи, который ещё не подал заявку на патент. Что до потенциала телефона, то я более чем уверен, что со временем это устройство появится в каждом доме, - произнёс я с лёгкой улыбкой.   
"Ты взорвал им мозг," - посетовал Билл.   
В этот момент дверь залы снова открылась, и я немедленно повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как внутрь заходит ангельски прелестное создание: Маргарет зашла в сопровождении своего отца, высокого, статного мужчины лет пятидесяти. Девушка была само очарование, и я невольно залюбовался ей, забыв о вежливости.   
"Это она," - сообщил я Биллу.   
"Я вижу..." - сухо ответил мне демон.   
И с улыбкой на губах я поспешил поприветствовать свою новую знакомую и её семью.


	36. Chapter 36

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Митчем, - я снова снял свой цилиндр. - Мисс Митчем...   
Мои губы коснулись узкой ладони, скрытой под шёлковой перчаткой.   
\- Мистер Пайнс, я так полагаю, - отец Маргарет коснулся пальцами виска. - Приятно познакомиться.   
\- Это мой отец, Лайонел Митчем, - девушка представила нас. - Папа, это мистер Тайрон Пайнс, о котором я тебе говорила.   
По выражению лица нельзя было понять, как Лайонел относится к нашему знакомству - его массивная, грубо очерченная физиономия могла бы принадлежать какому-нибудь верзиле, но держался он с некоторым высокомерием, а эмоции были скрыты под маской скучающего безразличия.   
\- Говорят, вы путешествуете, - заметил он, приближаясь к одному из диванчиков. - Это, право, очень занятно. Нечасто встретишь таких юных искателей приключений.   
\- Да, это так. Но я не один, - я замялся. Билл куда-то пропал. - Со мной мой друг, правда, куда же он подевался?   
\- Милая, - Лайонел переключился на свою дочь. - Не начнёшь ли ты наш музыкальный вечер? Кажется, дамы стесняются продемонстрировать своё искусство, так иди же. Я разрешаю.   
\- Благодарю, - Маргарет присела в лёгком реверансе и поспешила к роялю. Присутствующие заметно оживились, приветствуя девушку: читавший старичок отложил свою книгу и поприветствовал её, девушки захлопали в ладоши, а двое сплетниц начали уговаривать её сыграть что-то определённое. Маргарет потупила взгляд, как бы смущаясь от такого внимания, но тем не менее грациозно присела, откинула крышку рояля и оглянулась на отца. Лайонел кивнул - ко мне.  
\- Моя любимая арабеска. Она всегда начинает с неё, такая отрада для сердца.   
Я кивнул, проявляя готовность услышать "отраду", и Маргарет заиграла.   
Умение играть на музыкальном инструменте было присуще почти каждой образованной девушке того времени, но не каждая, должно быть, обладала таким талантом. Тонкие пальчики Маргарет бегали по клавишам, ведя узор арабески так, как могла бы плести кружево мастерица или выписывать пейзаж художник: с чувством, с любовью и выраженной красотой. Грустная, но довольно бойкая мелодия изобиловала переливами и трелями, которыми Маргарет охотно украшала своё исполнение. Я заслушался. Всё-таки живая музыка прекрасна...   
Рояль звучал, и я невольно расслабился, несмотря на тревожное моё состояние, в котором я пребывал постоянно благодаря Биллу. Словно бы что-то отпустило, и успокоение снизошло на меня.   
\- Это действительно прекрасно, - пробормотал я, слегка покачивая головой в такт музыке.  
За исполнением по окончании немедленно последовали аплодисменты: вежливые, частые, негромкие. Маргарет встала, сделала реверанс и поспешила к нам, а её место заняла другая девушка.   
\- Мисс Митчем, вы настоящий талант, - признался я.   
\- Спасибо, мистер Пайнс, - польщённо улыбнулась девушка, и её отец кивнул:   
\- Недурно, дорогая, недурно.   
Мы разговаривали тихо, чтобы не помешать сменявшим друг друга исполнителям, а зала тем временем наполнялась новыми гостями.   
\- Мистер Пайнс, а вы склонны ли к искусству? - поинтересовался Лайонел. - Помнится, и я в молодости увлекался музыкой. Имеется мнение, что искусство лечит от меланхолии.   
\- Боюсь, я человек сухой, - ответил я. - Я склонен к истории и другим гуманитарным наукам.   
\- Похвально, когда молодые люди посвящают своё время знаниям, - на лице здоровяка проскользнула улыбка. - Планируете пойти в академию?   
\- Да, надеюсь, - я ухватился за знакомую тему. - Возможно, мне понравится какая-нибудь хорошая школа в Англии, и тогда будет хорошая возможность заняться полезным и любимым делом.   
\- Вы счастливый человек, - заметил мистер Митчем. - Но разве историкам хорошо платят? Вас не смущает... недооценённость вашей специальности?   
\- Сейчас мир вступает в эпоху прогресса, за наукой будущее, - решился поспорить я. - Уверен, я не прогадаю.   
\- Отец, мистер Пайнс чрезвычайно интересно рассказывает, - сказала Маргарет. - Если бы были такие учителя, я бы полюбила историю всем сердцем!.. Как будто прямо перед глазами встают события минувших дней.   
\- Мисс Митчем, боюсь, что вы мне льстите, - улыбнулся я. - Возможно, я просто пересказываю вам учебники.   
\- Учебники сухи и скучны, - возразила мне девушка. - А вы говорите так, словно своими глазами всё видели - Средневековье и сражения...   
\- Может, так и есть? - я снова улыбнулся. Сказанная мною сейчас правда сошла за милую шутку.   
\- Но тогда вы замечательно выглядите для своих лет, - усмехнулся Лайонел, кажется, поддержав мою историю. Маргарет задумалась.   
\- Тогда вам... Около четырёх или даже пяти сотен лет! - сказала она. - А может, даже две или три тысячи - вдруг вы застали живые легенды. Действительно...   
\- Ну что вы, мисс Митчем. Я говорю глупости, - отмахнулся я.   
\- Ох, я вспомнила... - пролепетала девушка. - Ваш друг, с которым вы путешествуете, где же он? Вы обещали меня с ним познакомить, я выполнила своё обещание, а вы?   
\- Я вам клянусь, он был со мной, и мы беседовали с теми джентльменами, а потом он... - я запнулся, - исчез...   
Билл, поправив полы пиджака, сел за рояль. Чуть позади, у стены, стояли наши старые новые знакомые, спорившие о телефоне, но сейчас их внимание было сосредоточено на демоне. Сайфер оглянулся, украдкой бросая взгляд на меня, и положил пальцы на клавиши. Из-под его рук полилась медленная, торжественная музыка, тяжёлая, угнетающая - мне показалось, что я её знаю, и я нахмурился - неужели он решился играть здесь музыку, которую ещё не написали?   
С поразительной лёгкостью Билл брал сложные аккорды, неторопливо нажимая на клавиши, и его голова чуть покачивалась, когда он словно бы всем телом вдавливал кончики своих пальцев в инструмент. Я заметил, что локти его подрагивали, но казалось, что исполнение сложного произведения не составляло для него никакой трудности. Впервые я видел демона за инструментом. Он был великолепен во всём, что касалось войны - битвы, стрельба, простая драка, он знал всё на свете: и историю, и химию, и медицину, но я не знал, что он ещё и в музыке хорош. Видимо, Сайфер воспринял этот вечер, как состязание, и теперь решил "показать" мне, что он не хуже Маргарет. Эта его ревность... Не доведёт до хорошего.   
Я помотал головой, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что я уже слышал эту музыку, но никак не мог узнать - название будто вертелось у меня на языке, и тем не менее мне было никак не вспомнить.   
\- Это ваш друг? - шепнула мне на ухо Маргарет. Я заворожённо кивнул. - Он гораздо способнее меня. Я в восхищении...   
\- Признаться, я в первый раз его вижу за инструментом, - пробормотал я, наблюдая за демоном. В его исполнении не было ни причудливых трелей, ни поразительно быстрого темпа, которым щеголяли барышни, показывая своё умение; но эти давящие душу аккорды, казалось, заставят меня сейчас замереть и отдать душу богу прямо на этом месте. Тяжёлая, но великолепная музыка. Жестокий, но прекрасный демон.   
Я поджал губы, борясь с желанием ударить Билла - он всё понимает превратно...   
Музыка прекратилась. Всё закончилось - Билл отдёрнул руки от клавиш, словно бы обжёгшись, но тут же положил их на колени, встал и поклонился благодарной публике, словив шквал оваций. Я увидел на его лице торжествующую, безумную улыбку - на мгновение, когда он бросил на меня взгляд, но затем она сменилась гримасой лёгкой скуки. Сайфер направился к нам.   
\- Чудесный вечер, - заметил он. Я спохватился и поспешно представил друг другу демона и своих новых знакомых.   
\- Совершенно очаровательное исполнение, - промурлыкала Маргарет. - Я хотела с вами познакомиться, но вы, мистер Сайфер, исчезаете так загадочно и неуловимо!..   
\- Ваш товарищ действительно талант, - заметил Лайонел. - Но я словно бы слышал эту музыку где-то... Ах, миссис Дункан тоже решилась сыграть! Я уж и не надеялся.   
\- Удовлетворил ли я ваше любопытство? - спросил Билл, сама любезность. Я с подозрением посмотрел на него - замечание мистера Митчема для меня не осталось незамеченным. Что-то тут было не так.   
\- Да, конечно! - согласилась Маргарет. - Потрясающе. Вы музыкант?   
\- Лишь скромный компаньон, - ответил Билл, хотя сейчас, окружённый вниманием, он выглядел звездой вечера, сместив с этого места мисс Митчем. Я снова почувствовал себя гадким утёнком, но свои ощущения пришлось задвинуть подальше.   
"Что ты задумал?"   
"Разве мне непременно нужно что-то задумывать?" - отозвался демон.   
\- Мистер Пайнс весь вечер говорил о вас. Я могу сказать, что ожидал встречи с личностью, которая так впечатлила его.   
\- И всё же, куда вы пропадали? - спросила девушка. - Ваше внезапное выступление...   
\- Меня отвлёк спор о техническом прогрессе, который развязали одни молодые джентльмены, - оправдался Билл. - А затем речь зашла о вашем блистательном выступлении, и я решил, что неплохо бы порадовать вас тем же.   
\- Благодарю, - Маргарет незамедлительно зарделась, так что её румянец было видно даже в полумраке залы. Я решил в эту беседу не вмешиваться, устремив своё внимание на сменявших друг друга музыкантов, но мысли мои были далеки от выступлений. Что демон задумал? Я никогда не мог предугадать его действий и не понимал истинных мотивов. Чем больше я вспоминал о разных его поступках, тем меньше понимал, какую игру он ведёт. Может ли случиться так, что он действительно пользуется возвращением Баала и хочет высвободиться с тем, чтобы помочь ему?.. Я вспоминал всё то, что демон сказал, когда я оживил его в големе. Наверное, это и было правдой, его настоящим лицом. Но с другой стороны, он говорил, что пожалел о сделанном. Где правда? Как отличить истинные мотивы, как найти мотивы скрытые?   
Мне казалось, я сходил с ума от этого лабиринта обмана. Вероятно, это как раз и было целью демона.  
\- Мистер Пайнс? Мистер Пайнс, - шёпот Билла прервал мои размышления. Я спохватился.   
\- А? Простите, я заслушался.   
\- Да, полонез совершенно очаровательный, - согласился мистер Митчем. - Мы беседовали о путешествиях, и мистер Сайфер упомянул, что вы были даже в Японии и Китае. Как вы туда попали?   
\- О... Почти случайно, - туманно ответил я.   
\- Каково там? - спросила Маргарет. - Там все жители, словно на одно лицо - правда?   
\- Просто требуется привыкнуть, - нервно произнёс я. - Уверен, мы для них тоже на одно лицо...   
\- Нам привозят разные вещицы из Китая, - заметил Лайонел. - Иногда трудно поверить, что это сделано руками человека - такая тонкая и изысканная работа!   
\- Да, Китай - страна с огромным торговым потенциалом, - промямлил я, вспомнив всё пресловутое "Made in China".   
\- Я так не думаю, - решительно возразил мистер Митчем. - Скоро и наши мастера и мануфактуры станут делать прекрасные предметы декора и ювелирные изделия, а эффект новизны от заграничных товаров быстро улетучивается...   
Я усмехнулся. 

***

После музыкального вечера мы решили вчетвером прогуляться по палубе. Тихая погода и безоблачное небо, открывавшее чудесный вид на звёзды - всё это подталкивало к такому решению, и кроме нас, гулять выбралось довольно много людей, несмотря на довольно поздний час. Билл шёл вместе с мистером Митчемом, найдя в нём благодарного слушателя для подробного описания торгового потенциала Китая, а я шёл впереди них вместе с Маргарет, которой описывал свои "фантазии" насчёт будущего.   
\- Представьте - через пару лет изобретут машину, которая сможет летать по воздуху, - сказал я ей. - Переносить людей на огромные расстояния в мгновение ока!   
\- Да вы мечтатель, - смеялась Маргарет, не веря моим сказкам про грядущее изобретение дирижабля. - Есть ведь и пароходы, и поезда, и автомобили, а вам всё мало!   
\- И не только это, - с видом фокусника, у которого в рукавах припрятана карта, сказал я. - Вы знаете о телефоне?.. Конечно, знаете. Представьте, что можно будет передавать не только голоса, но и изображения! И движущиеся картинки! Вы будете находиться в Англии, ваш отец - в Америке, и один сможет видеть, что происходит с другим. Удивительно, не так ли?   
\- Если бы это было правдой, - мечтательно вздохнула Маргарет. - Я бы не так тосковала по своим близким. Может, будет и аппарат, который позволит общаться с людьми прошлого или будущего?   
Я вздрогнул.   
\- Я бы хотела снова поговорить со своей мамой, - сказала Маргарет. - Мир её праху... Ну, так как думаете? Будет такой прибор?   
\- Я... Думаю, это было бы неправильно, - пробормотал я. - Если бы мы стали тревожить людей прошлого, мы смогли бы изменить будущее. А это могло бы обернуться катастрофой.   
\- Наверное, вы правы, - ответила девушка.   
Я снова вспомнил о своей сестре, которая осталась далеко в будущем. Если бы, действительно, у меня была бы возможность с ней поговорить...   
Свет луны дорожкой бежал к нам по волнам, безмятежно баюкавшим наш пароход. Ветерок лишь едва касался тёмных волос Маргарет, и мне показалось - есть возможность. Я мог бы представить, что рядом моя сестра, и просто помолчать - пусть так хотелось спросить совета, посетовать на жизнь, сказать, что мне её не хватает... И не нужен был никакой аппарат. Я знал - всё, что я говорил только что, сбудется, будут и дирижабли, и самолёты, и батискафы, и скоростные автомобили, а там уже и ракеты, спутники, которые позволят распространить связь на весь мир... Но эти люди уже не доживут до этого. Может быть, застанут дирижабли.   
\- Наверное, уже пора прощаться, - сказал я. - Спасибо за чудесный вечер.   
\- Это вас я должна благодарить, - ответила девушка, поворачиваясь ко мне. - Доброй ночи, мистер Пайнс.   
Мы распрощались и вернулись к себе в каюту. Маска учтивости тут же слетела с лица Билла.   
\- Чем ты недоволен? - спросил я.   
\- Я категорически против того, чтобы ты с ней общался, - резко ответил он мне. - Ужасная девчонка!   
\- О чём ты говоришь?! Что она тебе сделала? - возмутился я. - Ты просто вконец обнаглел, Билл!   
\- Мерзкая! - в тон мне отрезал Сайфер. - Весь вечер строила тебе глазки, хотя у неё есть жених! Мистер Пайнс то, мистер Пайнс - это! Ахаха, охохо! - тоненьким голоском он спародировал девушку. - А ты уши развесил!   
\- Ублюдок, - выплюнул я. - Тебе просто глаза режет, если я общаюсь хоть с кем-то! Места себе от ревности не находишь!   
\- Я сказал, а ты слышал, - прошипел демон. - Я за себя не ручаюсь!   
\- Он за себя не ручается! - фыркнул я, благодаря за то, что стены каюты были достаточно звуконепроницаемыми. - Билл, ты весь вечер выпендривался, как мог! Ну просто шоу талантов! Пойми ты уже, что она меня не интересует, как девушка! Или мне сводить знакомства с портовыми пьяницами, чтобы ты чувствовал себя, как всегда, вне конкуренции?   
\- Да это же просто чудовище в юбке, - огрызнулся Сайфер. - Иначе почему отец сквозь пальцы на это смотрит? Ты просто балбес, Диппер! Просто балбес!  
\- А ты - мерзкий лицемер! - вспылил я. - Маргарет - обычная скромная девушка! Единственное чудовище тут - это ты один!   
Билл выплюнул полыхающую головешку и отвернулся к иллюминатору, кипя от злости. Я недовольно на него посмотрел - надеюсь, он не пойдёт гнать сюда айсберг, чтобы потопить этот пароход, а потом смыться с вещами и мной. Меня-то он убить не мог, а вот причинить вред окружающим людям - запросто.   
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, - сказал я. - Мне придётся контактировать и с другими людьми в течение всей моей жизни. Всегда. Что бы ни случилось с нами.   
\- Я не идиот, Диппер, - ответил мне демон. - Ты просто, как всегда, допускаешь, чтобы окружающие развлекались за твой счёт. Тобой вечно пользуются, а ты потом остаёшься с разбитым сердцем.   
\- Тогда, может, перестанешь мной пользоваться? - взбесился я. - Ты тут один ведёшь какую-то двойную игру!   
Билл слабо улыбнулся.   
\- Даже если я буду говорить тебе только правду, ты мне всё равно не поверишь, - горько сказал он. - Потому что единственное, во что ты веришь безоговорочно - что я тебя всегда обманываю.   
Я стащил с себя душившие меня тряпки. Отлично. У нас открытый конфликт на почве ревности и идиотизма.   
\- Когда ты забывал, что я монстр, я думал, хуже уже быть не может, - произнёс Билл. - Но оказалось, что я ошибался. Спокойной ночи, Диппер.   
Раздевшись и умывшись, я лёг в постель. Билл всё так же стоял у окна, что-то высматривая в ночной темноте.   
Я не собирался следовать его совету. Ему неприятно, что я общаюсь с Маргарет? Ну что же, когда мы вернёмся обратно, мне тоже придётся переключить внимание с его драгоценной персоны на свою семью, настоящую семью, и я мог только надеяться, что он не станет меня ревновать к родной сестре. Это послужит Сайферу хорошим уроком - верно, он думал, что я паду в его объятия, как перетянувшая талию корсетом дама. Возможно, ему следует вспомнить, что я не героиня дамских романов, а семнадцатилетний американский подросток, и у меня есть ещё голова на плечах.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал я и задул свечу.   
Я не лгал себе, когда говорил, что Билл мне дорог. Но насколько естественно это чувство? Не вынудили ли меня "полюбить" своего узника?   
Снедаемый недобрыми мыслями, я уснул.


	37. Chapter 37

\- Охх... Господи, что произошло?.. - Форд приподнял голову, пытаясь унять ломоту в висках.   
\- Отлично, ребята, он пришёл в себя. Только не все разом!   
\- Дядя Форд, вы в порядке?..   
Все присутствующие в Хижине столпились вокруг дивана, на котором лежал старик. Пару дней он был совсем плох - пришлось призвать на помощь весь медицинский арсенал и умение оказывать скорую помощь. Деревом Форда не придавило, но одна хлёсткая ветка перешибла ему ногу - она опухла и посинела. И после перенесённого отравления так просто встать уже не получалось - слишком много для старого организма, пусть и чрезвычайно выносливого.   
\- Где Вельзевул? - первым делом спросил Форд, оглядываясь в поисках серебряного кувшина с печатью - тот стоял на столе, целый и невредимый.   
\- Увы, гуляет и развлекается, - пробормотал Стэн. - Он нашёл способ прервать наш ритуал, и боюсь, наши последующие попытки тоже будут загублены. Деревьев вокруг ещё полно, а вот...   
\- Больше нет мага, - поджал губы Гидеон. - Мы уже пробовали - я не гожусь.   
\- Мага? - спросил Форд. - Об этом мне не известно.   
\- Маг - человек, через которого, как через призму, проходит течение магических сил, в том числе и демонических, - объяснил Гидеон. - Когда вы заключили сделку с Биллом Сайфером, вы стали магом - он беспрепятственно шастал в наш мир через вас. Я свою сделку прервал, так и не дав ему доступа - поэтому я не подхожу, по крайней мере, такова теория. Ещё одним магом был...   
\- Диппер, - дуэтом произнесли Мэйбл и Форд.   
\- И он как раз исчез! - едко заметила Пасифика. - И спорить не нужно, Вельзевул и Билл - заодно!   
\- Боюсь, этому мне нечего противопоставить, - согласился Форд. - Что же теперь делать?  
\- Может, вызвать ещё одного демона? - спросила Вэнди. - Чтобы стать магом.   
\- Не вариант, - запротестовал Стэн. - У нас тут и так два демона, которые навели такую разруху!.. Ещё третьего вызывать? Моё предложение - разнести эту тварь простым человеческим способом, как только завидим её на горизонте - пулями!   
\- Ты видел, как он глотает даже заговоренные пули? - заметила Мэйбл. - Они причиняют ему боль, но непохоже, чтобы он долго зализывал раны!   
\- Он сейчас во плоти! - горячо возразил Стэн. - Не работают заговоренные пули? Значит, будет святой огонь и заговоренные гранаты!   
\- Дядя Стэн, ты с ума сошёл!   
\- Господи, посмотрите! - вдруг захныкала Пасифика. Все прильнули к окну.   
У барьера столпились люди. Они не могли проникнуть внутрь - экран не пускал одержимых внутрь, и они беспомощно скребли пальцами по исходящему искрами куполу. Глаза их закатились, изо рта шла чёрная пена - первые признаки того безумия, которое овладело когда-то волшебными зверьми, а теперь захватило и людей. Пасифика выбежала на улицу и рванулась к барьеру, но была остановлена рукой Суса, который довольно ловко перехватил девушку. Нортвест заметила своих родителей, присоединившихся к армии одержимых, но выходить за пределы барьера было невозможно - иначе она бы тоже стала такой же.   
Мэйбл с содроганием смотрела на изменившиеся лица своих знакомых - исхудалые, со впалыми щеками и потемневшими, набрякшими веками, словно кровь в жилах у них стала той чёрной жижей. Все жители Гравити Фолз подверглись нападению Вельзевула.   
Сдерживать панику больше не было сил - они оказались в безвыходном положении и не знали, как продолжать бороться. Рано или поздно их всех ждёт гибель - не от лап Вельзевула - так от рук их бывших друзей. А если не от них - то смерть от голода, может, не сразу, а через месяц, через год - но какая разница? Они в ловушке.   
Мэйбл опустилась на колени и заплакала. 

***

Билл уже неделю не выходил из каюты, сказавшись больным, хотя я прекрасно знал, что он всегда здоров. Он лежал на своей постели, подбрасывая вверх какой-то хрустальный шарик - развлекался таким способом.   
\- Билл, я умоляю тебя, прекрати, - я сел на его постель. - Это глупо и по-детски. Тебе же самому скучно тут торчать целыми днями и кидать этот - ... что это вообще такое?   
\- Пробка от графина, - сухо ответил Билл, не обращая на меня внимания. Он всё ещё злился на меня за то, что я каждый вечер выбирался пообщаться с Маргарет и её отцом, а днём пропадал с ребятами из компании Коллинза, которые так же, как и я, были больше склонны к науке, а не искусству. Меня уже успели пригласить в один хороший университет, но так как я помнил, зачем мы едем в Европу, пришлось отказаться, сославшись на неотложное дело. Раскрывать подробности своих "неотложных дел" мне не хотелось, но я уже мастерски научился переводить тему.  
Общество девятнадцатого века научило меня и лицемерить, и сдерживать любые эмоции, а также вести ненормально скучные беседы порой просто из вежливости. Этикет был настоящим адом, кроме того, мне жутко не хватало нормальной одежды - футболки с джинсами и какой-нибудь куртки, и больше всего удобной кепки с козырьком. Всё это лежало в моём рюкзаке, спрятанном в саквояже, но куда бы я мог выйти? А ходить исключительно по каюте в родных вещах было нелепо, и приходилось раз за разом надевать цилиндр и проклятый галстук-бабочку, который был ещё хуже, чем нашейный платок. Но встречи с Маргарет и разговоры с Александером и его компанией того стоили - я наконец хоть немного почувствовал, что моё одиночество утолено.   
Английский порт близился. Мы проделали уже больше половины пути, и с каждым днём во мне прибавлялось оптимизма насчёт нашей затеи.   
\- Билл, хватит тут мариноваться. Ну, хочешь, вдвоём пройдёмся? - я вздохнул. Обида демона была единственным фактом, который отравлял мне жизнь прямо сейчас. - Только ты и я.   
Уголки губ Сайфера дрогнули, словно бы он боролся с искушением.   
\- Не хочу, - в конце концов упрямо сказал он.   
\- Да что же такое, ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок! - с досадой воскликнул я.   
\- Хочу и веду! - огрызнулся демон. - Иди, гуляй там со своими новыми друзьями.   
Я попытался успокоиться и больше на него не кричать.   
\- Пожалуйста, Билл. Нельзя быть больным всё плавание. Мы приедем в Англию и больше никогда их не увидим, сам подумай!   
\- Поскорее бы, - ядовито проговорил он.   
\- Вот именно. А нам с тобой светит ещё дооолгое совместное пребывание. Это просто... Мошки на лобовом стекле моей жизни, - я решил закончить цитатой, как нельзя лучше описывавшей ситуацию.   
\- А я тогда что - сбитый голубь? - буркнул Сайфер, отворачиваясь к стене.   
\- Ты скорее и есть лобовое стекло, - пробормотал я. - Или... дворники, которые стирают всё, что им попадается под руку. Перестань ворчать, нужно же хоть иногда выходить, ну? Не дури.   
Я потряс его за плечо, но Билл, кажется, притворился мёртвым голубем, сбитым машиной - даже язык свесил. Впрочем, он уже не дулся так сильно - терпение и настойчивость помогли мне. Каждый вечер после прогулки с Маргарет или разговора с Александером и его друзьями я обо всём этом тактично умалчивал, ограничиваясь лишь парой фраз: "Да как всегда" или "Погода не очень была", всем видом показывая, что не очень-то оно мне и нужно было. Билл понимал, что я так говорю только из сочувствия - иначе бы не пропадал каждый вечер, но я чувствовал себя так, словно снова задышал полной грудью. Я разговаривал с другими людьми, общался долгое время - впервые за несколько месяцев!   
\- Как думаешь, сколько мне сейчас лет? - спросил я. - Трудно подсчитать...   
\- Угу, - откликнулся Билл. - Если считать по сезонам, то с ума сойти можно. Если приплюсовывать все эпохи, в которых мы побывали - то лет триста с лишним. А если по количеству прожитых дней... Давай, парень, у тебя ведь идеальная память.   
Я начал считать:   
\- Дня три в зачумлённой деревне... Потом ещё пара дней до Дрездена, плюс пара дней там. Уже неделя. Затем неделя до Праги: две недели. Колесницу мы там нашли мгновенно и перенеслись на век вперёд. Прибавим ещё денёк на всякие остановки. Пятнадцать дней в нашу первую остановку. Затем мы искали плащаницу... Около недели от Гранады до Альмерии со всеми остановками, ещё десять дней до Генуи с учётом остановок у Майорки и Барселоны. Ещё дня три до Турина, и неделю или чуть больше мы ехали через Альпы до Шамбери. В Шамбери мы задержались на...   
\- Пару дней, - сухо ответил Билл. - Итого во второй промежуток около месяца.   
\- Плюс ещё несколько дней у Пэйджа. Затем мы перенеслись в Японию, и почти два месяца пёрлись до Гранады. В Гранаде мы остановились на полторы недели. Два месяца и неделя, - подсчитал я. - Неделя в Атланте и неделя на пароходе. Считаем...   
\- Четыре месяца и неделя.   
\- А в Гравити Фолз я успел пробыть около двух недель, приехав где-то четвёртого или пятого июня, - хмыкнул я. - Я уже два месяца как семнадцатилетний. Похож?   
\- Ну... - Билл повернулся ко мне лицом и пожал плечами. - Ты не стареешь, но ты растёшь, взрослеешь.   
\- Я как меч Гриффиндора - принимаю в себя лишь то, что меня закаляет, - я сжал кулак и улыбнулся. - То есть, я стал мускулистее?   
\- Если только немного, - скривился Билл. - Но швов на тебе точно прибавилось.   
\- Может, ты просто не замечаешь, как я меняюсь? - спросил я и устроился поудобнее. - Ты вот, кажется, совсем не изменился.   
\- Я не совсем живой просто, - пожал плечами демон. - Демоническая сила, плавающая в големе и управляемая моим разумом. Невероятно скованно себя чувствую. Впрочем... уже привык.   
\- Всё равно ты бьёшь все рекорды, - заметил я. - Всё в тебе на высоте: сильный, умный, красивый, талантливый...   
\- Монстр, - перебил меня Сайфер. - Ага.   
\- Меняться никогда не поздно, - я потянул его за руку. - Пойдём, выпьем чего-нибудь...   
\- Я испортил маленького мальчишку? - Билл ухмыльнулся. - Ладно, пойдём.   
Я обрадовался. Неужели получилось поднять ему настроение? Облегчение какое...   
Билл встал и криво усмехнулся, взяв из шкафа одну из своих рубашек - кипельно-белую, как и все другие. Я смотрел, как он снимает её, и поддался внезапному порыву - обнять его со спины и ткнуться головой в шею. Демон вздрогнул и замер, пока я пытался разобраться в том, что же я всё-таки чувствую - влечение или отвращение. Я прижался щекой к сильному плечу и зажмурился, стараясь определить, догадаться, что происходит в его сердце - в его волчьем сердце. Моя ладонь коснулась его груди, прижалась к светлой коже - сердце стучало. Я чувствовал его биение, и трудно было поверить, что его тело - лишь плод моего колдовства и его силы, обратившего ясень в живую человеческую плоть. Рука моя соскользнула, и я просто обнял его, пытаясь дать ему понять, что я чувствую. Просто передать это мысленно было невозможно - я боялся доверять ему, но доверял, он меня страшно бесил и пугал, но в то же время я не мог им не восхищаться. Весь этот сноп чувств был обильно приправлен паранойей, ночными кошмарами, тоской и обидами...   
\- Ты так и будешь меня лапать? Или дашь мне одеться? - спросил Сайфер. Я отстранился.   
\- Если тебе можно проявлять свои чувства, то мне тоже не запрещай.   
Демон слабо улыбнулся, одеваясь.   
\- Я думал, у тебя их нет ко мне.   
\- Ну, ты отлично постарался, - заметил я. - Теперь мы оба страдаем.   
\- Только непонятно, зачем, - хмыкнул он и накинул на плечи пиджак. На его шее уже красовалась бабочка - более элегантно её завязать было невозможно. Я тоже надел жилет и пиджак, и мы отправились на променад.   
На палубе было тихо, но погода была пасмурной - не было солнца, и вот-вот обещал пойти дождь. Почти никого не было - дамы предпочли не рисковать платьем и причёской, ведь ветер мог занести капли дождя под крышу и навесы, а вот мужчины выходили проветриться.   
\- Не боишься простудиться? - спросил Билл. Мне, напротив, в нескольких слоях одежды было даже жарковато, и я был рад тому, что солнце закрыло облаками. Я покачал головой.   
\- Я хочу заняться сегодня чем-нибудь. Не знаю, какая тут у них программа развлечений, но правда, уже жду не дождусь, когда мы приплывём.   
\- Мучение скукой - одно из самых противных, - усмехнулся Билл. - Ожидание...   
\- Мудрец насладится предвкушением счастья не меньше, чем самим счастьем, - философски ответил я. - Ну что, выпьем?   
\- Я точно тебя испортил. Что ты будешь пить, Диппер? - прыснул Сайфер. - Ты не разбираешься в винах! Пиво тут вряд ли подают, а крепкие напитки тебе противопоказаны - тебя будет тошнить после них.   
\- Значит, я выпью молочка для сосунков, - хмыкнул я. - Засунь своё высокомерие куда подальше, Билл. Сам закажешь что-нибудь.   
Сделав несколько кругов в молчании, мы спустились в ресторан. Неплохо было бы и перекусить, и мы устроились в уголке, подальше от шума. Билл сделал заказ и облокотился на спинку стула.   
\- Мне отчаянно не хватает старой доброй драки, - поделился он. - Или, как вариант, секса.   
\- Нечего было сидеть сиднем в каюте, - я покраснел. - Теперь тебе некуда девать энергию. А тут тебе не устроить спарринга на мечах, как на "Дочери Моря"...   
\- Да, было бы здорово, - мечтательно отозвался Билл. - Но с другой стороны, ты в безопасности. Это самое главное...   
Вдруг выражение его лица стремительно поменялось. Я оглянулся - в ресторан вошли Митчемы.   
"Я тут ни при чём," - поспешно передал я ему. Так оно и было - не иначе как Маргарет и Лайонел пришли просто пообедать. Я отвернулся, но было уже поздно - они нас заметили и шли с явным намерением поприветствовать. Билл потёр глаза, словно бы устав, но когда он отнял пальцы от лица, я увидел, что веки его неприятно набрякли - демон создал иллюзию только что поднявшегося с постели больного.   
\- Добрый день, мистер Пайнс, мистер Сайфер, - поздоровался Лайонел. Маргарет присела в реверансе.   
\- Мистер Сайфер, как хорошо, что вы снова с нами, - сказала она, очаровательно улыбаясь. - Надеюсь, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
\- Мне уже лучше, спасибо, - с такой искренней признательностью отозвался Билл, что я подумал, будто он переменил своё мнение. Но следующие его слова удивили меня ещё больше:   
\- Не присоединитесь ли к нам за обедом?   
\- С огромным удовольствием, - согласился мистер Митчем. Когда мы только встретились, он был ещё довольно холоден, но когда начал общаться с демоном, видимо, быстро переменил своё мнение: Сайфер умел расположить к себе почти любого человека (исключением были инквизиторы). Его заумные речи о бизнесе удивляли даже меня, что уж говорить о бедном мистере Митчеме, который думал, что повстречал юнцов, тратящих отцовские деньги, а они оказались путешественниками во времени?.. Правда, об этом ему знать совсем не обязательно. 

***

Дня три Билл вёл себя очень любезно - я не мог нарадоваться. Он больше сблизился с Маргарет, и кажется, больше не имел к ней никаких претензий. Мы больше не ссорились, и я наслаждался обществом обоих. Это было восхитительное время, и мне казалось, что Сайфер начал меняться к лучшему.   
\- У вас хороший друг, - заметил мистер Митчем. - С таким не страшно отпускать собственного сына. Он способный, несмотря на молодой возраст... Извините, он случайно не обручен?   
\- Эээ, да, у него уже есть кое-кто, - ляпнул я, прежде, чем подумал. Но наверняка Биллу бы не понравилось, если бы его начали сватать, к тому же... Мы ведь не останемся в этом времени.   
\- Неудивительно. А вы, мистер Пайнс?   
Перед моими глазами с сумасшедшей скоростью пронеслись все мои так называемые подружки и влюблённости, начиная с Вэнди и заканчивая Биллом. Наверное, этот вопрос был достаточно личным, но мы же уже были такими хорошими друзьями.   
\- Д-дааа... - протянул я.   
\- Я вас смутил, прошу прощения, - сказал Лайонел. - Но вы не представляете, как приятно встретить таких способных и ответственных молодых людей. Обычно молодёжь не радует мой старческий взгляд.   
\- Я счастлив, - кротко ответил я. Мои глаза следили за Биллом - он шёл, беседуя с Маргарет, немного впереди нас. В последнее время я часто видел их вместе, и моё предположение было в том, что демон просто хотел заставить меня ревновать и почувствовать, как ему было плохо. Но я был спокоен - через несколько дней мы уже должны были прибыть в Плимут, что означало, что мы с Митчемами расстанемся навсегда. Билл и Маргарет стояли у перил, беседуя, я же остановился посередине палубы, успокоенно наблюдая за ними в местечке, где было меньше ветра. Мистер Митчем словно бы отвлёкся, здороваясь с кем-то за руку, и я смотрел, как пальцы девушки коснулись запястья демона, словно бы в обещании. В глазах демона блеснуло что-то недоброе, злое, но его улыбка была по-прежнему само очарование. Я настороженно прищурился, но Билл так и оставался галантным джентльменом, развлекавшим даму непринуждённой беседой.   
"Что с тобой такое?"   
"Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь," - откликнулся Билл.   
Я вздохнул, готовясь допросить его, но меня снова отвлёк мистер Митчем.   
Медленно спускался вечер - из-за неба, затянутого облаками, темнело гораздо быстрее. Солнце лишь блеснуло над линией горизонта где-то позади, позволяя алым бликам несколько раз взлететь над волнами, но скоро и от него остались лишь отблески на оранжевых хлопьях облаков. Стало ещё холоднее, и я почувствовал начинающуюся дрожь. Маргарет тоже обняла себя руками, и Билл наклонился к ней - вероятно, как раз спрашивал, не мёрзнет ли она.   
\- Мы пройдёмся до каюты, чтобы мисс Митчем взяла накидку, - сообщил нам Сайфер. - Позволите?   
\- Хорошо, - благосклонно кивнул Лайонел. Я только подумал о том, что он действительно многое позволяет своей дочери - девушке в это время не разрешалось находиться наедине с мужчиной, если он не был её отцом или мужем, и тем более - гулять одной...   
Но Сайфер с Маргарет уже ушли. Я присел под тент, пытаясь ещё больше спрятаться от усилившегося ветра, но холодный воздух всё равно пробирался под одежду - и у меня возникло неприятное предчувствие. Такое уже было когда-то, и судя по тому, что я не мог вспомнить, это было ещё до того, как я заключил с Биллом сделку.   
\- Долго их нет, я пойду проверю, - сказал я нервно. Лайонел, не сказав ни слова, отправился следом за мной.  
На корме парохода никого не было - кроме Билла и Маргарет. Его ладонь лежала на её талии, а она преданно заглядывала ему в глаза. Я уже хотел крикнуть: "Что ты себе позволяешь?!", потому что эти двое выглядели так, как будто собирались поцеловаться, но Билл неожиданно отстранился, и на лице его появилась хорошо знакомая мне внушающая ужас улыбка - словно он освобождал своего внутреннего зверя; его ладони жёстко вцепились в тонкую, хрупкую талию девушки, так, что я подумал, он сейчас разорвёт её, но демон приподнял мисс Митчем над полом...   
Я успел заметить только испуг и непонимание на лице Маргарет, и вот уже голубой шёлк её платья мелькнул в черноте ночи. Истошный визг сопроводил её стремительный полёт - девушка, словно пушинка, вылетела за борт и упала в воду, оставаясь позади парохода.   
Я прянул к краю борта и перевесился, пытаясь различить в волнах какое-то светлое пятно - и мне показалось, что я что-то вижу. Я был готов прыгнуть следом - девушка в платье могла утонуть почти мгновенно, и я должен был её спасти! В голове загудело - Билл оттащил меня от перил, железной хваткой вцепившись в меня.   
\- Человек за бортом! - заорал я, пытаясь выкрутиться из его рук. Словно эхо, раздался горестный вопль мистера Митчема: ноги его подкосились, и он рухнул на палубу. Я продолжал звать на помощь, вырываясь из захвата Билла и чуть не выламывая себе пальцы - меня переполнял сверхъестественный ужас, а демон лишь зажал мне ладонью рот, не давая кричать. Как... Как это могло произойти?! Всё же было хорошо...   
\- Зачем?! - взвыл я, отцепив его руку от лица. - Зачем ты это сделал?! Зачем, как ты мог?!  
Но Билл выглядел совершенно обезумевшим. Зрачки его сжались в точку, а пальцы были словно каменные. Пожелтевшие глаза словно излучали бешеную ярость, а на лице цвела звериная улыбка.   
Всё это была ложь...   
Словно в тумане, я сопротивлялся, а Билл тащил меня в свою каюту. Швырнув меня внутрь, он запер дверь и начал собирать вещи - одежда, предметы быта, средства гигиены - словно просто собирался в поездку. Я, едва очнувшись, снова бросился на него с кулаками, но демон быстро меня скрутил.   
\- Если ты будешь сопротивляться, - злобно прошипел он. - Я тебя вырублю!   
Я опустил голову. По моему лицу катились слёзы.   
\- Зачем ты это сделал... Зачем, - повторял я.   
\- Потому что она лживая сука, и получила по заслугам, - ответил мне Билл и протянул руку. - Мы исчезнем с этого парохода прямо сейчас, Диппер. Люди подумают, что мы тоже выпали за борт, а на показания мистера Митчема подумают, что он просто свихнулся от горя. Пошли.   
\- Ты чудовище, - прорычал я. Расчётливый сукин сын! - Я останусь здесь! Ты виноват в том, что она - уже наверняка - погибла! Я не знаю, чем она тебе не угодила, но зачем нужно было её убивать!   
\- Зачем... убивать? - переспросил демон, и я заметил, как на его лице мелькнул проблеск мысли, словно бы Билл вышел из автономного режима машины убийств и действительно задумался, чем заслужила Маргарет такой участи.   
\- Да, Билл, скажи мне, - прошипел я, обхватывая голову руками. - Зачем... Если бы это действительно было так плохо, почему мы просто не исчезли с этого проклятого парохода...   
\- Я хотел сделать это с самого начала, - пробормотал Сайфер. - Как только я её увидел, я захотел убить. Я пытался пересилить себя... Не смог.   
И я вспомнил.   
Я вспомнил, что именно он играл на музыкальном вечере. "Реквием" Моцарта, переложенный на фортепиано - поэтому я не сразу его узнал. Это было не ревнивое соревнование - это была угроза.


	38. Chapter 38

Мы вывалились из пространственной дыры где-то в Лондонских закоулках. Я всхлипывал и рассеянно пытался понять, что же только что произошло - едва ли успело минуть четверть часа. Мне до сих пор мерещилось небесно-голубое платье Маргарет, мелькнувшее в чёрной бездне за бортом, до сих пор чудился её предсмертный крик ужаса. Если бы я знал... Если бы догадался!   
\- Хватит хныкать, - прошипел Билл, заталкивая меня в какой-то дом. Я споткнулся о собственные заплетающиеся ноги и покатился по пыльному паласу кубарем, но вставать мне не хотелось. Я лежал, уткнувшись носом в стоптанный ворс, и бездумно смотрел перед собой. Билл закрыл за мной дверь и поднял меня за шиворот, толкая перед собой. Я послушно шёл, не желая предпринимать ничего самостоятельно. Тяга к сопротивлению была подавлена.   
\- Хватить реветь из-за мёртвой шлюхи! - прикрикнул на меня демон, швыряя на диван. - Я тебя предупреждал!  
\- О чём? - вяло спросил я. - Что убьёшь её? Вот прямо так и сказал?   
Демон промолчал. Я прекрасно помнил, что о таком он точно не говорил. Зачем нужно было убивать Маргарет? Если бы он поставил вопрос так, я бы просто сказал: ладно, Билл, не будем доводить до криминала, исчезнем с парохода! Но разве кто-то дал мне выбор?..   
\- Я могу... Поделиться с тобой воспоминаниями, - пробормотал Сайфер и закрыл глаза.   
Перед моим внутренним взором встала картина, и я невольно утратил над собой контроль, чувствуя всё то, что чувствовал демон - тоску, обречённость, боль, и раздражение со злостью. Я смотрел перед собой, но видел лишь потемневшее небо, словно язвами, испещрённое облаками. Это было минут двадцать пять назад - когда Маргарет и Билл пошли за накидкой. Я чувствовал, что Сайфер не задумывал убийства - на душе словно камнем лежала усталость, но всё, что он делал - это сопровождал даму до каюты, что была буквально в двух шагах. Однако Маргарет вдруг схватила меня - Билла - за руку и проговорила, отчаянно краснея:   
\- Мистер Сайфер... Я должна вам сказать кое-что.   
Я - то есть, Билл, - поднял брови, скрывая своё безразличие, и приготовился выслушать всё, что эта девица мне наговорит.   
\- Да, мисс Митчем?..   
\- Я мучаюсь от невыразимого... Меня словно жжёт изнутри, - она зажмурилась. - Простите меня, мистер Сайфер, но мне нужно вам объясниться, простите мои слова!   
\- Вам не стоит так извиняться, мисс, правда.   
Слова Билла были полны тревоги, хотя её он как раз и не испытывал, а тем временем мисс Митчем сама вела его к корме, уводя дальше от ненужных свидетелей - меня и своего отца.   
\- Как я могу вам помочь? - Билл уже заметил, что-то неладно, и, как я понял, догадывался, к чему клонит мисс Митчем. - Мисс, ваша каюта в той стороне... Вы замёрзнете.   
\- Неважно. Я... - щёки девушки заалели ещё больше, а ресницы трогательно дрожали, словно Маргарет, опустив глаза, вот-вот готова была заплакать. - Я ещё... никогда не встречала такого мужчины, как вы...   
\- Мисс Митчем, вам не стоит говорить такие слова, - с нажимом произнёс Билл, но девушка с излишней горячностью перебила его:   
\- Я знаю! Я обручена... Но я никогда не испытывала любви. Благодаря вам я поняла, что это такое: это съедает меня изнутри. Только вам под силу спасти мою грешную душу - или погубить её...   
И она действительно заплакала. Я почти ощутил сочувствие: та часть меня, которая всё ещё принадлежала мне, а не была захвачена воспоминаниями Билла. Маргарет плакала - и плакала красиво: крупные, прозрачные слёзы катились по её щёчкам и падали на белую грудь, мокрые реснички дрожали ещё сильнее, но всё сильнее я ощущал и скептицизм, исходивший от Билла, и усилившееся раздражение. У меня появилось мнение, что девушка уже давно не невинна, и своим дрянным поведением она манипулирует мужчинами - ведь большинство их никогда не видели плачущую женщину. Недопустимо! Вероятно, это были соображения демона, но их прервали неожиданные объятия. Обвив шею демона руками, мисс Митчем повисла на его шее.   
\- Что вам этот мальчишка! - прохныкала она. - Останьтесь со мной, я умоляю вас... Видите - я в отчаянии, я готова умереть - или быть с вами вечно...   
Я ощутил, как внутри меня разворачивается безбрежный, огненный океан ярости. Мои руки задрожали, и я положил их на талию девушки. Решение пришло так же мгновенно, как и пробудившаяся злость.   
\- Так умрите же... - прошептал я ей на ухо, словно на периферии чувствуя, что у нас появились зрители. И снова перед моими глазами лицо, полное удивления, которому я весело и злобно улыбаюсь, словно только что отпустил пошлую шутку. Девушка летит, и я чувствую свободу и радость, абсолютную эйфорию от её беспомощных визгов...   
\- Прекрати! - закричал я, пытаясь зажать и глаза, и уши.   
Видения исчезли, но снова эхом в голове раздавался предсмертный крик Маргарет, но теперь её гибель в памяти сопровождалась самыми приятными эмоциями - торжеством и счастьем.   
\- Это правда, - тихо произнёс демон. - Моя вина в том, что я не сдержался.   
\- Ты лжёшь, - прошипел я, сквозь слёзы пытаясь разглядеть фигуру демона, севшего, кажется, на стол. - Маргарет не такая!   
\- Увы, я лжец, - согласился Билл. - Но не в этот раз. Благодаря всему этому я вижу людей насквозь... Любой обман в моих руках. Ты в первый раз испытал смерть человека, который этого, по твоему мнению, не заслуживал. Однако вспомни всех тех, кого ты убил. Стражник в Праге... Твой первый труп. Он просто исполнял свой долг, да и убил ты его случайно. Недолго ты по этому поводу сокрушался, золотце, а ведь у него тоже наверняка была семья, которую он кормил. И он был куда более честен в своих намерениях, чем Маргарет. А вспомни всех тех пиратов, которых мы с тобой зарезали на каракке. Думаешь, люди идут в разбойники от хорошей жизни? Сдавшиеся слабаки или зомбированные исламом головорезы, - фыркнул он. - Вспомни всех, кого ты убил, подумай о том, что они могли быть твоими друзьями, а не врагами. Маргарет захотела сбежать с человеком, о котором ничего не знала, покрыть позором себя, своего жениха и свою семью, тебя она даже не принимала всерьёз.   
\- Я не могу её винить, - ответил я, закрывая рукою глаза.   
\- Что?   
\- Не могу, - повторил я. - Ты хоть знаешь, какое ты впечатление производишь? Всегда идеален, во всём. Прекрасный и галантный. Просто герой из книжки. Ты думаешь, кто-то захочет разбираться в том, что ты демон? Пхахах... У тебя настолько красивая обёртка, что просто невозможно не влюбиться...   
Я закрыл глаза и добавил:   
\- Кому, как не мне, знать это...   
\- По крайней мере, ты помнишь, что я всё ещё чудовище, - резко произнёс Билл. - Королева драмы, чёрт возьми.   
Он сел прямо на меня, и я почувствовал, как мои запястья сцеплены одной его сильной рукой. Глаза демона горели адским пламенем, а губы скривились в зловещей гримасе.   
\- Как будто ты один знаешь, что такое страдать, - прошипел он. - Хватит строить из себя правильного мальчика - я знаю, что внутри любого человека! Я был одним из ваших создателей, вы все - всего лишь образ и подобие!   
Его ладонь задрала мою рубашку и скользнула по моему животу, царапая кожу ногтями - я пискнул и забился, пытаясь выбраться, отодвинуться, но Сайфер ещё резче прижал меня к дивану. Он же не станет, пронеслась паническая мысль у меня в голове. Он же не станет?!..  
\- Что мне стоит сейчас... - он не стал продолжать, просто наклонился и медленно провёл языком по моей шее. - Я мог бы заставить тебя кричать от наслаждения, и что бы ты сделал? Ударил меня? Убил? Что бы ты смог мне противопоставить? - прошептал он мне на ухо.  
\- Уйди от меня, демон, - просипел я, жмурясь. Горло пересохло, и внутри меня как будто всё перевернулось. Я помнил, что я желал этого, но сейчас мне было как никогда мерзко, и всё, чего я хотел - остаться наедине с самим собой...   
\- Я тебя и не трогаю, - железная хватка внезапно исчезла. - Почти... В конце концов, ты просто всего лишь ещё один человек. Я даже не знаю, - Билл медленно поднялся и провёл пальцами по моей щеке, - что я нашёл в маленьком, слабом, трусливом мальчишке.   
И он исчез - так неожиданно, что мне показалось, что он переместился в пространстве. Я приподнялся - демона действительно нигде не было. Сухая, пыльная гостиная, грязные окна, которые почти съедали остатки света снаружи, ковёр, полки с книгами... Ни души, кроме меня. Я перевёл дух и немного успокоился.  
"Я тоже не знаю, что я нашёл в непоследовательном, психанутом, выпендривающемся демоне, который всегда думает, что он умнее всех на свете!" - с досадой подумал я, адресуя мысль Биллу. Дошла ли она до него - я не знал.   
Было ли правдой то, что он мне показал? Я знал, что мысленно врать не получится - но, вероятно, демон лжи сможет проделывать и такой фокус. Однако... У Билла плохо выходило прицеливаться во времени - всегда выходила погрешность в две-три недели, но в пространстве он ориентировался на отлично. Где мы оказались? Чей это дом?   
Я поднялся с дивана - мои запястья не нагревались, а значит, демон был рядом. Просто прятался в каком-то закоулке. Я решил не искать его - слишком мерзко было на душе от минувшего разговора, и заново начинать пока не хотелось. С тяжёлым сердцем я думал о несчастном отце Маргарет, который потерял жену, а затем и единственную дочь. Какой бы мерзкой и подлой она ни была - она того не заслужила. Могло ли быть так, что мы изменили будущее, убив её?..   
Отлично, подумал я, я уже думаю про это - "мы". Её убил Билл!   
А ты - не смог спасти, Диппер. Ты это допустил...   
Я рассеянно стёр с письменного стола пыль. Лакированное дерево словно было протёрто в тех местах, где сидел хозяин этого места - клал локти, двигал кистью, подписывая что-то, стучал пальцами... Я сел на стул, положив руки так, что они были на этих потёртостях - для этого мне пришлось немного съехать на стуле.   
Под окном мне что-то примерещилось, и я протянул руку, пытаясь нашарить что-то. В ночной темноте было не особо хорошо видно, но на ощупь это была книга. Я вынул её из ниши и осторожно протёр - она была очень старой. Рассохшийся корешок, потемневшие и пошедшие волнами страницы - вероятно, это была одна из первых напечатанных когда-то книг. Выдавленные на трухлявой обложке буквы едва поддавались распознаванию, но я, отыскав свой фонарик, смог понять надпись:   
Дж. Пэйдж  
В ПРЕКРАСНОЙ СУЩНОСТИ УРОДСТВА  
Название было не самым удачным, но я вдруг понял, что это - и есть его дом. А может, не его, а его потомков, но эта книга - она была как будто весточкой от дальнего друга, приободряющей запиской, дошедшей в трудные времена. Наверное, книга была напечатана уже после его смерти: я посмотрел на тираж - всего три тысячи экземпляров. Никакой информации про автора, только краткое предисловие. Некоторые буквы уже расплылись от времени, но всё было вполне читаемо:   
"Однажды, когда на земле шла война, я подумал - почему люди так друг друга ненавидят? В Библии сказано: возлюби ближнего своего, как себя самого. Но не случилось полюбить ни ближнего, ни далёкого, ни самого себя. Отрекаясь от себя, люди любили других. Игнорируя чужие беды, люди любили только себя. Закрыв своё сердце, люди не любили никого. Я пишу это просто как напоминание, как подсказку тем, кто забыл, что каждый из нас заслуживает второго шанса. Тем, кто никогда не получал и первого... Тем, кто разучился видеть в людях хорошее. Пишу как благодарность тому, кто дал эту подсказку мне. Помню, М."  
Я рассмеялся. Не знаю, мне ли было это обращение, а если и так - то какую именно подсказку я дал Джонатану, но эта книга не спроста лежала здесь. Пусть её автор никогда не станет известным - даже посмертно, пусть её тираж - всего три тысячи экземпляров, послание нашло своего благодарного адресата - даже спустя триста лет.   
\- Спасибо, Джонатан, - проговорил я. - Я буду очень скучать. 

***

\- На, почитай, - я передал книгу Биллу. Тот повертел её в руках:   
\- Что это?   
\- Послание от нашего с тобой друга. Может, найдёшь там что-нибудь полезное для себя.   
Моя злость исчезла - только остался неприятный осадок. О том, что происходило - мне говорить не хотелось, особенно о том, что Билл меня чуть не изнасиловал, или, по крайней мере, имел такое желание. Меня прямо передёргивало от омерзения, как только я об этом вспоминал, поэтому поговорить об этом я решил после того, как окончательно успокоюсь - ведь неприятный факт оставался фактом, пожелай он взять меня силой, и сопротивлялся бы я недолго: Билл сильнее меня, ловчее, и даже ментальная боль вряд ли бы его остановила - лишь бы замедлила... Но куда бы я мог убежать? Вероятно, я пожалею об этом решении... Каждый отложенный "на потом" разговор оканчивался какой-нибудь катастрофой.   
Ночь я провёл на диване, не решаясь идти на исследование дома. Билл пропадал неизвестно где, но его поводок был лишь пятьсот метров - то расстояние, которое совершенно не мешает ему убивать. Я ощутил болезненный укол, вспомнив его упрёки по поводу убитых мной людей: всё-таки претензии были не беспричинны.  
\- Я достал тебе кофе, - демон пихнул на журнальный столик поднос с завтраком и кружкой исходящего паром напитка. Я подавил желание выпить кофе немедленно - это была первая чашка в этом веке.   
\- Что мы теперь будем делать? - спросил я, принимаясь за завтрак. Демон сел рядом со мной, обхватив голову руками. Он словно выглядел усталым, хотя сон ему был не нужен в принципе.   
\- Поедем в Микены, - буднично ответил мне Билл. - Сядем на поезд до Дувра, затем на пароме до Кале, потом Париж... Цюрих, Инсбрук, Будапешт, Белгород, а затем - Афины, - словно речитатив, оттарабанил он. - Из Афин - прямиком в Микены. Недалеко.   
\- Мы поедем легендарным Восточным Экспрессом? - удивился я.   
\- Нет, он ещё не ходит. Придётся довольствоваться менее роскошными поездами, - хмыкнул демон. - К тому же, путешествовать придётся, скорее всего, с пересадками, поэтому у нас на это уйдёт побольше времени.   
\- Сколько? - скривился я, ожидая цифру в пару месяцев, но Билл сказал:   
\- Около двух недель. Поезда останавливаются, да и их скорость не такая высокая. Восточный Экспресс преодолеет расстояние от Парижа до Константинополя за двое с половиной суток, но нам и ехать дальше, и, скорее всего, не "экспрессом".   
Только не убей кого-нибудь снова - чуть не сорвалось с моего языка, но я удержал себя от этого.   
\- Скажи, Билл, - я покосился на книгу, которую он всё ещё держал в руках. - Ты его любил? В... встречался с ним?   
\- Нет, - отрезал демон.   
Я чертыхнулся про себя. И с чего вдруг мне в голову пришёл такой идиотский вопрос?..  
Позавтракав, мы выдвинулись за билетами на поезд до Дувра. Кое-какие документы Билл умудрился состряпать, поэтому удалось и найти хорошее место, и даже положить деньги в банк на особых условиях - так как я был уверен, что мне придётся забирать их уже в двадцать первом веке (если мы выживем). После этого мы решили прогуляться до Сити - возвращаться в дом не хотелось, и разговор не клеился, так что я, пользуясь случаем, решил проведать Лондонские достопримечательности. Мы дошли до Вестминстерского аббатства, постояли над Темзой, несущей свои серые волны, полюбовались архитектурой, побродили по скверам. Когда я, наконец, вымотался, мы уже почти дошли до дома - обиталище Джонатана было в уютном районе Паддингтон, и дойти до туда пешком от Сити было вполне реально. Прогулка на меня благотворно подействовала: я погрузился в свои мысли, избегая самобичевания - всё равно это вряд ли бы воскресило мёртвых, а моя совесть... Повезёт, если она меня не съест заживо. Мы зашли в кофейню и расположились у окошка, решив пообедать вне дома.   
\- Такое ощущение, будто я попал в старое кино, - тихо проговорил я. - В какую-то историческую драму.   
\- Мы и так в исторической драме, - усмехнулся Билл. - Жизнь тоже подвержена жанрам. Ты сделал всё, что хотел?   
\- Да, - сухо ответил я. Сайфер внимательно посмотрел на меня, и в моей голове раздался его голос:   
"Прости за всё, что я наговорил. Я был вне себя."   
"Ничего," - откликнулся я. - "Всё будет в порядке. Несмотря на убийство."   
Говоря мысленно, демон хотел подчеркнуть свою искренность. Но он ещё не обнаружил, что я знал, кто он такой.   
\- Как ты думаешь, мы выживем? - спросил я. - Когда вернёмся в настоящее.   
\- Ваша привычка цепляться за свои жизни лежит от вашей неосведомлённости, - ответил Билл. - Я не знаю, выживем ли мы. У меня пока на этот счёт серьёзные сомнения. Но если я наберу всю свою силу, может, я и в големе смогу что-то противопоставить Баалу. По крайней мере, попытаться. Парочка кровавых жертвоприношений тоже бы не помешала.   
Всё это я уже знал и слышал чуть ли не наизусть - мы уже столько раз говорили насчёт предстоящей нам битвы. Биллу было необходимо вывернуться из моих оков, да только во время заключения контракта он ещё не знал, что мы будем противостоять не какому-нибудь мелкому подземному духу, а самому Вельзевулу, королю ада - существу едва ли слабому. Сейчас я был уверен в том, что Билл добивается от меня лишь одного: чтобы я, потеряв от него голову, дал доступ к своей душе и пропустил его в наш мир, но этого я делать не собирался. Он должен будет принять бой наравне со мною и моими близкими, когда мы вернёмся.   
\- Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, Диппер, - вдруг заговорил Билл. - С тех пор, как я накачал тебя демонической силой... Ты словно бы начал эманировать чем-то странным. Я думал, это мелочи, но, как оказалось, я снова ошибся.   
\- В смысле? - не понял я.   
\- Твоя сущность мага ещё сильнее пробудилась. У нас уже был контракт, когда я вселился в твоё тело, наверное, остаточный след от моего пребывания проснулся и начал тянуться ко мне, - пояснил Билл. - Тебе нужно больше заниматься магией. Я должен тебя научить контролировать способности, а то произойдёт какая-нибудь неприятность...   
\- То есть - я смогу взрывать вещи взглядом? - я нервно хихикнул. Класс, я стану супер-героем.   
\- Не обольщайся, - оборвал мои надежды демон. - Максимум - мелкий телекинез, это всё, на что способны крохи твоего магического поля. Но лучше нам начать что-то с этим делать, чем позволить этому "хвосту" тащиться за собой, собирая мелкие неприятности. На твой "запах" может слететься мелкая нечисть, а если ты продолжишь выплёскивать силу бесконтрольно, когда ты злишься... - Сайфер усмехнулся. - Ты можешь и сердце кому-нибудь остановить. Мне, например.   
\- Но... мелкий телекинез... - промямлил я. Остановить кому-нибудь сердце - это вполне вписывалось в понятие "мелкий" - мысленно представить бьющийся комок плоти, сжать его, прерывая биение...   
\- Как бы ты на меня ни злился, я знаю, что ты не желаешь мне смерти, - проговорил Билл. - Иначе ты останешься здесь навсегда. Обо мне и говорить нечего...   
\- Ну и... как мне это контролировать? - спросил я. - Что-то я не заметил никаких выбросов силы...   
\- Не хотел я этого говорить, но ладно. Это происходит во время твоих сильных эмоциональных выбросов... - Сайфер вздохнул, понимая, что снова беседа заходит о неприятном для нас обоих событии. - Когда Маргарет упала в воду, её платье мгновенно потянуло её ко дну. У неё не было ни единого шанса. Но ты... Когда ты бросился к борту, ты ведь что-то увидел, так?   
Я раскрыл рот. Так и было - я видел что-то голубое, вроде как её платье, но различить в темноте было невозможно.   
\- Ты смог несколько секунд протащить её тело за пароходом, словно канатом, вытягивая её на поверхность, - сказал Билл. - Я почувствовал. Если бы я тебя не оттащил, ты бы её вполне мог спасти - бросить спасательный круг и нырнуть следом, я не знаю...   
Мои кулаки сжались.  
Я мог бы.   
Холодный взгляд демона, казалось, прожигал меня насквозь, он видел каждую мою мысль, все мои жалкие метания: видел и вычислял, как всё это использовать для себя. Возможно, если я начну пользоваться своими новыми приобретёнными способностями, демону будет проще заполучить мою душу.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал я. - Что мне нужно сделать?   
\- Начнём с передвижения вилок и ложек, - неприятно усмехнулся Сайфер.


	39. Chapter 39

Мы с Биллом попробовали договориться - я буду тренировать свои "магические" силы, а он будет сдерживать свою ярость и совершенствовать самоконтроль. Увы, ни у него, ни у меня не получалось: сколько я ни старался, у меня даже и волосинки не вышло сдвинуть, а демон всё ещё доказывал мне, что Маргарет заслуживала смерти, не желая слушать ни единого слова против. Я не хотел доводить до ещё одного убийства, поэтому в качестве тренировочной фразы я избрал: "Давай вернёмся в прошлое и спасём Маргарет!", вот только демон об этом не знал.   
\- Ты недостаточно концентрируешься, вспомни, что ты чувствовал, когда хотел вытащить мисс Митчем, - упорствовал демон. - Ты должен искренне захотеть подвинуть эту спичку, всем своим сердцем - или чем вы там хотите...   
\- Лучше помолчи, твои советы только мешают мне сосредоточиться, - выдавил я, смотря на спичку так, словно она была врагом всей английской нации. Мне уже давно казалось, что "магические силы" Сайферу просто примерещились в состоянии маньяческой эйфории.   
Поезд летел к Парижу. За пару дней мы смогли пересечь Ла-Манш и теперь ехали по Франции - не без комфорта, и когда я не тренировался, я наблюдал за чудными пейзажами, пролетающими за окном нашего уютного купе.   
\- Люблю поезда, - признался я, дёргая за кисточки занавесок, - а в этом чувствую себя, как... богач. В моё время такие места стоили бы гораздо дороже...   
Демон положил ноги на стол - крайне некультурно - и закурил купленные на вокзале папиросы. Мне пришлось открыть окно - сигаретный дым мне не нравился.   
\- Билл, тут нельзя курить, - попытался я его образумить, но Сайфер только покачал головой.   
\- А ты заставь меня.   
\- Даже не прикасайся ко мне своими прокуренными губёшками, - сердито предупредил я, - или получишь по зубам. Воняет, как от... не знаю кого, но это просто жесть.  
\- Ну что вы, мистер Пайнс! - промурлыкал Билл, пуская дымные колечки, впрочем, быстро улетучивавшиеся в сквозняке. - Воспитанные джентльмены не говорят "просто жесть".   
\- Соблаговолите прикрыть свою кочегарку хотя бы до остановки, - потребовал я.   
\- Дай мне насладиться моими маленькими радостями, - возразил демон и схватил меня за рукав, потянув на себя; не удержав равновесие, я плюхнулся прямо к нему на живот - пришлось упереться руками в койку по сторонам его груди, чтобы не раздавить ненароком что-нибудь... важное. Билл хрипло рассмеялся и стряхнул пепел прямо в окно.   
\- Ты невыносим, - я закрыл глаза и уселся поудобнее, спихивая демона подальше и устраиваясь на сидении.   
\- Ты бы, конечно, хотел, чтобы на моём месте была твоя сестра, - ухмыльнулся Билл. - Непобедимые мистические близнецы Пайнс.   
\- Может быть, не вместо тебя, но хотя бы рядом, - обнадёжил я его. - Неужели ты ни по кому не скучаешь? У тебя совсем никого нет?   
\- Догадайся, умник, - хмыкнул Билл. - По тебе в своей постели я скучаю.   
\- Тупица! - зашипел я и пихнул его. Демон снова засмеялся и затушил папиросу, не дожидаясь, пока она догорит до пальцев, после чего выкинул окурок в окно. Я треснул его по голове.   
\- Не смей курить в поезде, и не мусори, - потребовал я, вытаскивая новоприобретённый портсигар. - Как ты меня уже достал!   
\- Ой, то не делай, это не делай, это травмирует мою детскую психику, - передразнил меня Сайфер, отчаянно шепелявя. - Чего насупился опять?   
Я наклонился к нему, практически ложась к демону на грудь, и ласково провёл ладонью по его щеке; сдвинул пряди светлых растрёпанных волос, с нежностью заправляя их за ухо, картинно вздохнул, словно бы ловя романтичный момент и собираясь поцеловать его в губы, но сморщил нос и отпрянул, закрывая рот ладонью.   
\- Ой! Фу! Чувствуешь? Пахнет... пахнет сволочью!   
Билл зашипел, подскочил, и глаза его полыхнули красным. Я быстро приложил палец к губам, и демон, скривив физиономию, улёгся обратно.   
\- Признай, хотя я гораздо тебя младше, и знаю в миллионы раз меньше, и ко мне стоит иногда прислушиваться.   
\- Ты думаешь, меня радует этот факт? Отдай мне портсигар, я не буду больше.   
\- Если не будешь, то зачем тебе портсигар? - я поднял брови. - Не отдам, и не проси.   
\- Он мне нравится, - демон протянул ко мне руку ладонью вверх, требуя вещь обратно. - Отдай по-хорошему, или мне тебя заставить?  
\- Ну заставь, - иронично откликнулся я. - Что, побьёшь меня? Проклянёшь? Может, изнасилуешь? Разорвёшь сделку и рассыпешься в прах? Давай, я жду, - и я развёл руками, действительно думая, что он может и приложить меня хорошенько - чёрт знает, что у демона в голове творится.   
\- Я выкраду его, пока ты спишь, - пообещал мне Билл. Я улыбнулся.   
\- Хорошая работа.   
\- Ага, - хмыкнул он. - А вот ты что-то всё не трогаешься с места.   
\- Это потому что никаких сил у меня нет, - резко ответил я, пересаживаясь на своё место. - Тебе что-то примерещилось, вот и всё.   
\- Ну да, ну да, - фыркнул Сайфер, закатывая глаза. - "У меня ничего не получается, я бедненький-несчастненький, обвиню-ка я во всём демона!" - вот, значит, как? Ты просто недостаточно стараешься или хочешь, чтобы из-за твоей безалаберности всё рано или поздно пошло коту под хвост.   
\- По-твоему, я недостаточно стараюсь?! - возмутился я. - Я только и делаю, что сижу тут и пялюсь на какую-нибудь вещь, которую нужно, чёрт возьми, подвинуть! Просто как идиот!  
\- Может, в этом и проблема? - огрызнулся Билл. - Умишка не хватает!   
\- Да пошёл ты.   
Отчаянно захотелось в него чем-нибудь кинуть... И прежде, чем я успел осознать своё желание, из-за пазухи у меня вылетел портсигар и, словно пуля, помчался к виску Билла - я едва было испугался, но демон среагировал быстрее, поймав коробочку с папиросами у своей головы. На его лице сияла победная ухмылка.   
\- Стоит только вывести тебя из себя, - резюмировал он. - Один-ноль в мою пользу... Ай!   
Я уже почувствовал ниточку, за которую должен был дёргать. От удивления я едва было не разинул рот, но быстро взял себя в руки и начал швыряться всем, что попадалось мне на глаза: и вилками с ложками, которые в изобилии накопились на столике, и коробками со спичками; полетела жестяная фляга, ботинки, мои книжки, портмоне, взмыл вверх зонтик, и Билл закрыл голову руками, уворачиваясь от падающих на него предметов. Я злорадно рассмеялся, не обращая внимания на звон стекла и звяканье жестянок - наконец-то, месть за унижение! В купе царил бардак...   
\- Ну всё, хватит! - прикрикнул Билл, резко вставая и встряхивая меня за плечи. Я пришёл в себя, и парящие под потолком предметы попадали. С удивлением я заметил, что в глазах демона видна тревога.   
\- Диппер, что ты почувствовал? - спросил Билл. - Радость от того, что мне больно?   
Я растерянно кивнул. Было такое.   
\- В твоей задаче - контролировать эту силу, а не позволять ей контролировать тебя, - сказал он. - Иначе всё может плохо закончиться. Когда делаешь это, старайся контролировать эмоции, будет лучше, если во время телекинеза ты будешь полностью хладнокровен.   
Я снова кивнул и спросил:   
\- А почему ты так не можешь?   
\- Это специфические способности человеческого тела, - сказал Сайфер. - Долго объяснять. Я так могу, если я в полной силе, в истинной форме. Тогда я вообще всё могу, всё, что угодно. Хоть мёртвых воскрешать.   
\- Но это же невозможно, - я помотал головой и начал собирать раскиданные вещи.   
\- Вполне возможно, - пожал плечами Сайфер, снова устраиваясь на полке. - Вам, людям, книги и синематограф вбивают в головы мысль о бесценности и невозвратности человеческой жизни. Вы думаете, что вы такие особенные... Но если соблюсти ряд условий, то можно воскресить любого.   
\- Но как? - я уселся на своё место.  
\- Во-первых, нужно знать, от чего умер человек, - Билл пустился в разъяснения. - Например, ему перерезали горло. В таком случае он медленно умирает, истекая кровью... И что толку, если мы его оживим? Мозг не функционирует, нет топлива. Для начала, нужно загнать кровь обратно и заштопать повреждения, получая целый сосуд. Затем нужно запустить заново механизмы, в конце концов, жизнь - это тоже машина. Трудно это сделать, но даже вы с вашей несовершенной техникой можете вытащить человека из клинической смерти - верно?   
Я кивнул.   
\- И последнее - нужно найти душу и впихнуть её в тело. Дело облегчается, если у тебя уже есть эта душа, - хмыкнул демон. - Как правило, если человека убили только что, она ещё не успевает отлететь и находится в теле. Другое дело, когда человек уже давным-давно мёртв, а тебе нужно его воскресить.   
\- И что тогда? - спросил я, крайне заинтригованный этим вопросом.   
\- Тогда всё гораздо сложнее. Это энергоёмкий и небезопасный процесс, - хмыкнул Сайфер. - Для начала - душа. Без неё никак, получишь просто человеческий овощ, пускающий слюни. Нужно найти останки человека - чем целее, тем лучше, и заключить их в особенный пузырь. Это своего рода "шкаф", если тебе угодно.   
\- Для чего?   
\- В этом пузыре я запускаю время в обратную сторону. Локальная перемотка. Представляешь, как выглядит процесс? - ухмыльнулся Билл. - На косточки снова нарастает мясо, разложение оборачивается вспять, и наконец, у нас будет целёхонький человек, в конце концов он "отмотается" на то время, которое прошло с его смерти, и чуть больше.   
\- А значит, жизнь вернётся обратно в тело... - пробормотал я.   
\- Ага. Влетит, как птичка, - широко улыбаясь, объяснил Билл. - А потом ты вставляешь туда душу - и оп! Но чем больше времени прошло со смерти, тем сложнее будет воскрешение, и тем больше сил мне понадобится. Чтобы поднять на ноги пятисотлетнего мертвеца, мне понадобится хорошее жертвоприношение, кроме того, мотать время локально - это не каждый демон сможет... Ну, а затем - душа.  
\- А если душа съедена? - поинтересовался я.   
\- Значит, не судьба, - развёл руками демон. - Увы и ах.   
\- А чужую душу можно вставлять?   
\- Редко. Вот если вы с Мэйбл оба сдохнете, я могу в неё вставить твою душу, и уверен, ты будешь жить и здравствовать в теле своей сестры, - плотоядно облизнулся Билл. Я нахмурился.   
\- Даже не думай об этом.   
\- Ну что ты, золотце. Я буду беречь и охранять твою душу, как зеницу ока.   
\- Мечтай.   
Мы ещё некоторое время сидели, и я двигал положенную на стол ложку. Таинственные силы, поселившиеся внутри моего организма, слушались меня, но когда я был хладнокровен и собран, энергия текла слабеньким ручейком - ложка ползала по поверхности стола. Интересно, как долго этот телекинез останется со мной? Пока не выйдет вся дьявольщина, сидящая во мне, как зараза?   
\- Билл, а как выглядит человеческая душа? - спросил я. - Как синий шар?   
\- Ты так думаешь, потому что мы заключили Баала в шар? - хмыкнул Сайфер. - У всех по-разному. Это зависит от самого человека - насколько он хорошо о себе думает, представляет ли себя вне тела, даже все эти чакры - не от пустого места. У кого-то это просто бесформенный сгусток энергии, у кого-то силуэт, у кого-то тень - да как угодно она может выглядеть.   
\- А моя как выглядит? - поинтересовался я. - Ты её видел?   
\- Видел, - кивнул демон. - При желании в бестелесной форме я могу различать и ваши мерзкие комочки сердца внутри мясной оболочки. И мысли ваши видеть, и души...   
Я почувствовал себя голым.   
\- Не стесняйся, Сосенка, - ухмыльнулся Билл, растягивая рот в мерзкой улыбочке. - Нам друг от друга скрывать нечего, да? Как мальчикам.   
\- Ну так как выглядит моя душа? - снова задал я вопрос.   
\- Скромненько, - ответил мне Сайфер. - На лампочку похожа и светится чуть-чуть. Даже у твоей сестры душа ярче, вероятно, за счёт того, что она много фантазирует.   
Я разочарованно вздохнул.   
\- Ну и что тебя в ней тогда привлекает?   
\- Ну, не знаю. Может, она и не очень яркая... - задумчиво проговорил демон. - Но, когда я вспоминаю её свет, мне кажется, что это словно дом в темноте, уютный и тёплый, посреди ночи. И сразу думается о месте, в которое мне хочется вернуться...   
Я слушал его, как зачарованный.   
\- Ха, купился! Балбес, - прыснул Билл и плюнул язычком пламени, заливаясь злорадным смехом. Я кинул в него подушкой, разочарованный снова.   
\- Придурок...

***

Вскоре мы прибыли в Париж. Необходимо было купить билеты на другой поезд, который отправлялся дальше, в Цюрих. Путь мы решили сократить, и отправиться оттуда сразу в Белград, и ехать ближе к побережью. Так как это был не двадцать первый век, пришлось дожидаться поезда, и два дня мы провели в столице Франции. Эйфелеву башню ещё не построили, не было ещё и музея Лувра, но мы посетили Нотр-Дам, сады Тюильри и побывали на Монмартре. Париж мне понравился - как уютный, возможно, немного чопорный город, который наверняка бы полюбился Мэйбл.   
\- Я чувствую себя немного неловко, гуляя здесь с тобой, - признался я Биллу.   
\- Почему? Потому что Париж - город любви? - едко ухмыльнулся демон. - Разве ты меня не любишь, Сосенка?   
\- Предпочитаю считать, что это навязанное мне противоестественное влечение, - сквозь зубы выговорил я, не уходя далеко от истины. - От которого я всеми силами хотел бы избавиться.   
\- А что тебе во мне не нравится? - преувеличенно театрально изумился демон. - Ах да... Твоя семья будет против нашего брака...   
\- Ты дурак или да? Ты вообще-то демон и убийца, - скривился я.   
\- Ты тоже убийца, - ничтоже сумняшеся ответил Билл. - И демоническое в тебе кое-что тоже есть... Я недостаточно хорошо ухаживаю? Минутку, вот хороший шанс. Стой здесь и никуда не уходи.   
Он исчез так быстро, что я даже не успел ничего возразить, а когда появился снова - у него в руках была красная роза. Где он её достал - ума не приложу.   
\- Нравится? - улыбка от уха до уха. - Должно нравиться, хорошая роза.   
Я скептически взглянул на него. Точно придурок - или смеется надо мной.   
\- Убери, пока на нас не начали странно смотреть, - посоветовал я ему. - Если ты не заметил, я вообще-то не женщина.   
\- Ну вот, - нарочито грустно произнёс демон. Я прыснул:   
\- Нет, ну а чего ты ждал? Ладно, давай-ка сделаем так...   
Я отломил бутон с маленьким листиком у основания и вставил цветок в петлицу.   
\- Теперь ты доволен? И больше так не делай, ладно?   
\- А что тебе тогда нужно от меня? Конфеты, билеты в театр, конные прогулки, драгоценности? - продолжал издеваться Билл. - Разве я не чудо?   
\- В перьях, - буркнул я. - Бесишь ты. Серьёзно не понимаешь, что в настоящих отношениях ценят люди, или прикалываешься?   
\- Конечно, прикалываюсь, - усмехнулся демон. - Люди в первую очередь смотрят на внешность. Самки смотрят на кошелёк, мускулатуру и на член, чтобы их избранник мог продолжить род и содержать семью. Самцы - на формы женщин. Подсознательно они выбирают тех, кто выносит и родит следующий орущий кусок мяса. Так запрограммирован ваш мозг, чтобы не дать человечеству вымереть - плодиться, плодиться и плодиться, и даже тех, кто выходит из системы, люди просто заклёвывают, чтобы искоренить инакомыслие.   
\- У тебя поразительно узкое мышление, - заметил я.   
\- Но ведь ты - не такой, - промурлыкал демон.   
\- Однозначно мне не важен размер твоего члена, - буркнул я, - я есть хочу, давай больше не будем об отношениях и остальных малоаппетитных подробностях?   
\- Чёрт, я только начал!   
Я остановился, резко к нему повернувшись.   
\- Чего. Ты. От. Меня. Хочешь? - делая акцент на каждом слове, спросил я. - Душу я тебе не отдам.   
Билл раз за разом закидывал удочку, всё более настойчиво доводя до моего сведенья, что я ему "небезразличен" - уже настолько явно и назойливо, что игнорировать это было почти невозможно. Отчасти в этом виноват я сам, раскрывшись перед ним. Если бы я сразу определился со своим отношением к нему, было бы проще... Но до сих пор я сам не разобрался в том, что же я чувствую, как мне это держать под контролем, и что - что будет, если эти брачные пляски перейдут во что-то большее. Я признавал, что мне явно не хватало общения, а ревность демона (в известных пределах) мне льстила. Несколько месяцев отчаянного воздержания только усугубляли моё положение. Возможно, это было эгоистично - пользоваться вниманием демона для того, чтобы облегчить своё одиночество, и ничем хорошим для меня это не кончится, но...   
Возможно, я был в безопасности, по крайней мере, пока держался за то, что не отдавал ему свою душу - и не планировал. Этот ход был для меня самым последним, самым отчаянным, когда дальше уже не будет куда отступать, и Биллу я об этом ни за что, никогда не признаюсь. Я позволял касаться себя, обнимать и целовать - мне не было противно, когда я сам этого хотел, и иногда мне просто требовалось почувствовать себя нужным...   
\- Чего я от тебя хочу? - Билл поднял брови. - Ты, верно, шутишь. Ты вдолбил себе в голову, что я непременно хочу уничтожить весь мир и слопать твою душу, но - ты удивишься, - я тоже живое существо, которому хочется внимания. У меня что, - он усмехнулся, - сердца нет?  
Ложь, всё ложь, сказал я себе. В душе демона нет места правде, нет места состраданию, нет места любви. Только злоба, только месть и желание убивать, и в голове: хитроумный план, как провернуть это с моей помощью...


	40. Chapter 40

\- Приехали?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Билл.   
До Микен мы добрались уже осенью, и хоть мы не торопились, лучше было иметь некоторое количество времени в запасе. До того, как найденные артефакты повезут в Национальный банк, мы планировали проникнуть в состав археологов в качестве помощников - наверняка там много людей, и лишние две пары рук либо не заметят, либо даже поприветствуют. До раскопок нам предстояло тоже ещё доехать, но раз уж мы в двух шагах от места - остановились в городе.   
\- Чудесно ночевать в нормальных гостиницах, а не в блошиных тавернах, - заметил я, плюхаясь на перину. Билл устроился рядом со мной.   
\- Несколько недель у нас есть до того, как мы похитим маску. Шлиман найдёт эту гробницу с двадцать девятого ноября - и дальше они будут выкапывать останки с золотом и прочим барахлом. Девятого маска поедет в Афины - нам нужно проникнуть в штаб, чтобы знать в лицо Панагиокиса Стаматакиса - человека, который повезёт находки в Национальный банк. Перехватить артефакт по дороге - удобнее всего, но...   
\- Но?   
\- Если у нас будет доступ в помещение, где она хранится, возможно, будет разумнее подменить её на месте, - решительно произнёс демон. - Пока мы здесь, я смогу создать хороший аналог. Даже лучше, чем то, что было в Шамбери...  
\- Будем смотреть по ситуации, - ответил я. - Если не удастся проникнуть в команду, придётся подменить кого-нибудь.  
\- Убить? - ухмыльнулся Билл.   
\- Нет, конечно! - возмутился я. - Просто... вырубить и связать, или что-то вроде того. Эх...   
\- Чего ты вздыхаешь, суровый моряк? - поинтересовался демон, доставая несколько золотых монет, что у нас остались. Металл засветился и сплавился в комочек золота, словно блестящий пластилин.   
\- Думаю, как там Мэйбл... Когда мы вернёмся домой? - я потёр ладонями лицо, пытаясь воскресить в памяти свою сестру и мысленно как-то с ней воссоединиться.   
\- Осталась только маска, - утешил меня Билл. - А затем мы вернёмся. И я помогу тебе, как и обещал.   
Я ничего не ответил.   
\- Всё ещё не доверяешь мне, Сосенка? - спросил Сайфер.   
\- Ты не представляешь, как я от этого устал, Билл, - ответил я ему. - Не доверять ближайшему к тебе живому существу - это настоящая пытка... Но я не могу, ты слишком опасен.   
\- В любое другое время мне бы это польстило, - заметил он. - Потому что я действительно опасен. И даже больше - я могу навредить, даже не желая этого. Дьявольское проклятие, которое нас отравляет, притягивает к окружающим людям неприятности - и моим врагам, и моим союзникам, чтобы не оставлять мне ни единой возможности завести настоящих близких - друзей, родных, любимых, не важно. Одиночество. Так что да, я опасен, даже когда я этого не хочу.   
\- Не знаю, - я пожал плечами. - На меня эта твоя штука не действует. Хотя я и попадал в переплёт, я ещё жив... надеюсь, и остальные тоже.  
\- Даже Шамбери тебя ничему не научил, - покачал головой Билл. - Ты можешь сомневаться во мне, я это полностью понимаю, пусть это меня и бесит. Но в одном ты можешь целиком мне доверять - я больше не позволю подобному с тобой произойти. Думай, что хочешь - я просто тебе клянусь в этом.   
\- Билл, у тебя нет сердца, - проговорил я, - а то, что есть - принадлежит не тебе.   
Демон нахмурился, и я ощутил идущие от него обиженные флюиды - не иначе, как разыграет сейчас оскорблённую невинность. Однако демон просто встал, поправив свой воротничок, и взъерошил мои волосы со словами:   
\- Интересно, это я тебя научил быть таким засранцем, или ты родился таким?..   
\- Думаю, что ты научил, - ответил я, разглядывая осколок диска. - Кто меня поместил в одну из самых жестоких эпох человечества?   
\- В следующий раз закину к динозаврам, - пообещал Билл.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, ты и с ними найдёшь общий язык, - парировал я.   
Греческий язык, который мне пришлось учить в дороге, поместился в моей голове легко и приятно - в отличие от того же японского, китайского или французского. Чтобы у меня не возникло никаких проблем с "работой" в нашем продуманном плане, Билл заставил меня выучить греческий очень, очень хорошо - включая профессиональные термины и даже жаргон.  
\- Думаешь, получится у нас? - спросил я. - Вступить в команду археологов?   
\- Почему нет? - поднял брови Билл. - Сейчас с трудоустройством гораздо проще, а ты компетентен как никогда.   
\- Всё равно ты знаешь гораздо больше, - хмыкнул я. Демон был прав - пусть моя память и была теперь совершенна, я начинал терпеть некоторые недостатки - я путал языки, на которых я говорил, я не мог забыть ни единого момента из своей жизни, даже если бы воспоминание было неприятным и я хотел его забыть, но самое ужасное - те воспоминания, которые были в моей голове до того, как я заключил сделку, всё больше и больше блекли по сравнению с теми, что словно выжигались на подкорке головного мозга. Новые факты, которые разуму было запрещено стирать, вытесняли те, которые копились в моей голове всю жизнь - нет, конечно, я помнил, кто я, сколько мне лет, но я понимал, что родные лица моей семьи словно размылись, как газетный снимок, попавший под дождь. Постепенно я забывал свою жизнь до перемещения во времени, и кто знает, сколько я ещё забуду?..   
Я снова посмотрел в отражение. Что осталось от того Диппера, который исчез из Гравити Фолз? Меня не было уже почти полгода, я стал старше, но не это важно... Я изменился. А для ребят - для них пройдёт всего лишь пара недель или около того - так как Билл не очень хорошо прицеливается во временных отрезках, скорее всего я не вернусь в тот же момент, в какой исчез. Я оставил их беспокоиться и справляться с демоном в одиночестве... Не вернусь ли я на полностью разрушенную планету?   
Билл, словно почувствовав моё беспокойство (а может, действительно почувствовал), притулился, как побитая собака, ко мне, положил голову ко мне на грудь.   
\- Диппер, я правда... не позволю чему-то снова с тобой случиться. Всё будет хорошо.   
\- Билл, ты не понимаешь, - я отложил осколок и посмотрел на него. - Моя жизнь - это не так важно по сравнению со страданиями моей семьи. Когда ты видишь, как мучаются твои близкие, это гораздо хуже смерти. Ты ведь знаешь это...   
\- Знаю, но не понимаю, - покачал головой Билл. - Это верно.   
\- Представь, что мы проиграли, - медленно протянул я. - Оба висим в адовых застенках. И у тебя есть выбор - отдать Вельзевулу меня или позволить пытать себя. Если ты меня любишь... Что бы ты выбрал?   
Билл замолчал - кажется, я поставил его в тупик.   
\- Не хочу выбирать, - ответил он, наконец, и ткнулся лицом в моё плечо. - Я бы что-нибудь придумал.   
\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы меня снова пытали инквизиторы? - спросил я. - Если бы мы снова попали в такую ситуацию, и ты бы знал, что меня схватят и будут пытать - ты бы ушёл и бросил меня там?   
\- Я не мог иначе! - начал оправдываться Билл. - Мне нужно было как можно скорее завладеть плащаницей!..   
\- Ладно, - вздохнул я. - Успокойся. Мне, конечно, было больно, но они не слишком меня повредили. Я даже потом встал и походил, поговорил там что-то...   
\- Это было из-за того, что я вбухнул в тебя чуть ли ни четверть сил, которые мне дала плащаница, - покачал головой демон. - А это очень много. Ты помнишь, как тебя потом крутило? Чуть душа не оторвалась от боли. А телу-то было всё равно - энергия и энергия. Если бы я в тебя ещё немного залил этого ядовитого топлива, ты бы там и со сломанными костями джигу бы сплясал, боли не чувствуя, только потом незамедлительно бы помер...   
\- Зато теперь я могу двигать вещи мыслью, - заметил я. - Правда, недалеко.   
\- Да, молодец, - фыркнул Сайфер.   
Мы немного продвинулись в телекинезе - я мог немного приподнимать лёгкие предметы, а не только двигать их, мог согнуть ложку или сломать спичку, мог разрезать листок бумаги или заставить капли воды парить в воздухе. Каждый раз задания Билла становились всё сложнее, а ниточек, за которые нужно было дёргать - всё больше. При этом я не должен был злиться, чтобы не дать демонической силе, сидевшей во мне, завладеть моим разумом.   
\- Тогда ты станешь нечистью, - предупредил Билл.   
\- Вампиром? - поинтересовался я. - Или чертом?   
\- Боюсь, что домовым или каким-нибудь мелким гоблином, - скривился демон. - Тем, кем завладела сверхъестественная сила, кто выплёскивает её вместе со своими эмоциями.   
Такая альтернатива мне не понравилась, и потому я решил побольше практиковаться. Увы, обучение продвигалось медленно, и я мог мыслью разрезать лист бумаги на расстоянии вытянутой руки за полминуты - медленно, дюйм за дюймом разрезая волокна...   
\- Во что я превратился, - пробормотал я, рассматривая свои руки. Когда я сопровождал свою мысль движением ладоней, мне было легче направить свои силы - как будто я представлял, что действительно рву или ломаю что-то пальцами.   
\- Ни во что ты не превратился, - ответил мне Билл. - Не так уже и много вас, но люди с такими способностями всегда были. Правда, вместо того, чтобы этим пользоваться, они предпочитают это скрывать, боясь попасть в лаборатории под скальпели учёных. Помимо этого, как правило, это временное явление - как у тебя, например. Как избавишься от демонического следа - и телекинеза у тебя не станет.   
\- Да-да, я понял, - недовольно пробормотал я. - Всё, что есть во мне особенного - это от тебя.   
\- Ну-ну, - снисходительно улыбнулся демон. - Не переживай, и в тебе есть что-то хорошее. Я обязательно скажу тебе, если найду...

***

И всё же вписаться в команду археологов нам удалось. Правда, не так, как мы рассчитывали.   
\- Разве... это... входило в наш план? - я с трудом тащил огромные вёдра с водой. На раскопках не было никаких источников чистой питьевой воды, и каждый день с утра мы отправлялись в город, чтобы привезти её сюда. Билл хмыкнул - его посадили чистить картошку в местном "камбузе".   
\- Всё лучше, чем ничего, - философски отозвался он. - Мы, конечно, не археологи, но мы здесь.   
До того, как Шлиман должен был найти гробницы, оставалось полторы недели. Мы видели знаменитого археолога лишь мельком - он либо пропадал на непосредственно раскопках, либо в своём обиталище, что представляло собой что-то среднее между шатром и хибарой. Людей тут было предостаточно - не только археологов, но и врачей, строителей, лесорубов, уборщиков, а также тех, кто всю эту ораву кормил - то есть, повара с поварятами. К последним относились мы с Биллом. Нам выделили место в общем бараке, и снова мне пришлось мириться с неудобствами полевой жизни - сырые матрасы, холодные ночи и решительно никакого личного пространства. Что ещё хуже - нас не пускали на место будущих археологических находок: все раскопки, где бы они ни велись, были запрещены для людей несведущих, которые могли нечаянно что-нибудь сломать или испортить.   
\- Ничего. С моей харизмой уже через пару дней мы проберёмся внутрь. Не переживай, у нас ведь есть план, - беззаботно ответил Билл. Я перелил воду в котёл.   
\- Обожаю полевую кухню... Тебе не стоит быть таким самоуверенным, - проворчал я. Скоро должны были принести дрова для очага нашего "камбуза". Дело осложнялось ещё и тем, что из-за осенних дождей портилось буквально всё - воздух был влажный, сырели и дрова, и постели, и продукты, а копать сырую, разваливающуюся землю археологам было невероятно трудно - она становилась клейкой, как извёстка. Кроме того, люди начали болеть, подолгу находясь в сырых, холодных помещениях. Мы с нетерпением ждали конца ноября, когда Шлиман должен был найти сокровища.   
Мало-помалу наша кухонька начала работать. Чтобы укрыть костёр от дождя, тут сделали и навес, и даже полушатёр, чтобы ветер не задувал огонь; очаг был рассчитан не на один котёл, и приближение вечера означало то, что нам нужно было подключаться к готовке ужина. Спорые ручки Билла справлялись с любым объёмом работы, пусть он и не был доволен тем, что вместо вскрытия людей живьём он занимался потрошением рыбы или чисткой овощей (да и я гораздо охотнее бы засел за исторические конспекты), и всё же, мы держали ухо востро. Засуетились повара, закипела вода в большом котле, - стало немного теплее.   
\- Эй, ты! - крикнул мне здешний хозяин, господин Зервас, мощный грек, который, вероятно, мог и быка завалить голыми руками. Я вздрогнул - обращался он явно ко мне.   
\- Сгоняй-ка за крупой, - велел он мне. - Послал за ней этого придурка Спана, а его и след простыл.   
Я вздохнул и поплёлся в шатёр. Все сыпучие продукты, что могли испортиться под дождём, в первую очередь убрали под навесы, хотя от сырости это мало спасало, а сырое пшено становилось ещё тяжелее. Я только понадеялся, что оно пока ещё не испортилось...   
\- Где же это проклятое зерно, - бормотал я, пытаясь разглядеть бирки на мешках. В темноте было проще ориентироваться на ощупь: я нашарил мешки с мукой, мешки с горохом, мешки с фасолью, а вот крупы как-то не наблюдалось - вернее, не нащупывалось.   
Внезапно появившийся луч света озарил мне нужное мне пшено - и исчез. Кто-то откинул полог.   
\- Придурок Стаматакис, - прошипел чей-то голос. - Пристал, как банный лист к!..   
Нелестные отзывы о политике вылетали из уст смутно знакомого мне мужчины; и я с удивлением понял, что разговаривает он на немецком. Археолог, тем временем, тоже заметил меня, и видимо, засмущался своего всплеска эмоций. Но вряд ли он думал, что я пойму, о чём он говорит.   
\- Извините, - произнёс он по-гречески. - Я просто... гм...   
\- Не переживайте, герр Шлиман, - ответил я на немецком, - вы утрёте ему нос.   
\- О! - воскликнул археолог, подступая ближе ко мне. - Какие приятные слова. Спасибо, спасибо, хоть кто-то во мне здесь не сомневается...   
Я бы сказал, что он имеет некоторую склонность драматизировать обстановку, но отношения между Шлиманом и Стаматакисом были действительно напряжённые, и трудно было разобраться, кто кому первый насолил.   
\- Не сомневайтесь, - сказал я. - Ваши находки будут помнить веками.   
\- Вы так говорите, - заметил Шлиман. - Откуда вы?   
\- Американец, - отозвался я, взваливая на плечо мешок с крупой. - Вас удивляет, если человек знает не один язык?   
Я намеренно подколол его, зная его способности полиглота. Шлиман знал пятнадцать языков, и я был уверен, что это мой отличный шанс завязать с ним разговор - и проникнуть на места раскопок. То, что он прятался тут от очередной ссоры с греческим политиком, сопровождавшим раскопки - чрезвычайная удача!   
\- Как вас занесло сюда, в Грецию? - спросил Шлиман.   
\- Любовь к истории, - без лишней скромности ответил я, делая вид, как будто мне вовсе и не нужно ни с кем говорить. - Увы, в команду археологов я не попал, так что теперь работаю на кухне.   
И я решительно направился прочь из шатра, ничуть не сомневаясь, что археолог последует за мной.   
Так и случилось: Шлиман, осторожно выглянув из-за полога, зашагал рядом.   
\- Значит, вы не сомневаетесь, что мы найдём гробницы? - спросил он. - Это ведь наша главнейшая цель.   
\- Вы найдёте их, герр Шлиман, не сомневайтесь. Вы уже близко, очень близко, - неделя или две, - подтвердил я, говоря так уверенно, словно я это знал наверняка - впрочем, так оно и было. Но сейчас моей целью было убедить Шлимана в том, что я его вернейший сторонник. - Находка, которая вас ждёт, прославит вас на весь мир.   
Усы археолога встопорщились - так он взбудоражился. Вероятно, мои слова были восприняты, как лесть, но сейчас это наверняка было то, что нужно.   
\- Мм, позвольте спросить, юноша, как вас зовут? - поинтересовался он. - И, может, вы оканчивали какой-нибудь университет?   
\- Меня зовут Тайрон Пайнс, - ответил я, решив представиться своим излюбленным именем. - Что до университетов - мне лишь семнадцать, боюсь, я предпочитаю видеть, как история творится на моих глазах. Именно поэтому я и приехал на раскопки. Увы, вижу их только издалека.   
\- Какая вопиющая несправедливость, - пробормотал Шлиман. Но мы уже дошли до кухни, и я помахал Биллу, довольный донельзя. Мешок был передан в руки поварам, и археолог сказал, указывая на меня:   
\- Я украду этого молодого человека буквально на десять минут.   
"Ах ты везучий сукин сын," - раздалось у меня в голове. Я ухмыльнулся - ну хоть где-то простой человек обставил демона. Пусть дальше чистит картошку, ему не повредит.   
\- Спасибо, герр Шлиман, - сказал я.   
\- Не стоит благодарности, юноша, - ответил археолог. - Но мой вопрос в том, что вы знаете об этих раскопках? Пройдёмте в мою палатку, пожалуйста, не стоять же нам под этой моросью...   
Мы направились в обиталище Шлимана. Внутри хибарки было темно, и археолог затеплил керосиновую лампу, осветившую мне его рабочее место, полки с книгами, несколько карт, лежащих на столе, и кучу записей, что, вероятно, формировали его легендарный дневник.   
\- Так что же? - повторил вопрос Шлиман. Я вздохнул и принялся откровенно сочинять.   
\- Я начал собираться на раскопки сразу же, как только прочитал вашу биографию в 1874 году, - сказал я. - Ваш "Клад Приама" просто сенсационен, как только я услышал, что вы начали раскопки в Микенах, я сел на пароход, как выдался шанс. К сожалению, новости до другой части света доходят не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но после того, как вы буквально возродили легенду, у меня не осталось сомнений, что в Микенах вы сотворите чудо.  
\- Хмм, хмм, - согласно промычал Шлиман, - люди обвиняют меня в дилетантизме, когда я соотношу свои находки с легендами Гомера...   
\- Тогда бы вы ничего не нашли, - сухо ответил я.   
\- Вы очень самоуверенный молодой человек, - заметил археолог. - Но мне крайне льстит, что вы не сомневаетесь в моей компетентности. Хотите взглянуть на раскопки?   
\- Конечно, - кивнул я. - Гробницы Агамемнона, клад Приама... Не побоюсь сказать, что я жду этого не меньше, чем вы.   
И я не преувеличивал. Маска Агамемнона была моей путёвкой до дома - пусть меня там даже ждала верная смерть, я хотел вернуться, снова увидеть сестру и друзей - хотя бы на одно мгновение. Если они погибнут из-за того, что я не успел, прохлаждаясь где-то в девятнадцатом веке, я себе этого никогда не прощу.   
\- Умеете работать с документами? - спросил Шлиман. Я снова кивнул. - И даже с бухгалтерией знакомы? Сколько языков знаете?   
\- Английский, испанский, итальянский, немецкий, французский, греческий, японский и китайский, - перечислил я и сам удивился.   
\- Очень недурно в вашем возрасте! - одобрил археолог. - Как только мы найдём гробницы, я порекомендую вас в отличный университет. Нельзя такому многообещающему юноше пропадать на кухне. Завтра утром я буду вас ждать у рабочего места - вы говорите, что мы близко, и самое время это проверить!  
Я ухмыльнулся - из грязи в князи.  
"Билл, у меня на завтра планы."


	41. Chapter 41

Шлиман посадил меня вести часть документации. Проблема археолога состояла в том, что коллеги обвиняли его в мистификации находок, а ему нужно было соотносить свои раскопки с легендами Гомера. Я охотно занялся этим, ища сходства с географическими данными, а сам Шлиман тем временем вёл дневник и записывал то, чего от него требовали греческие власти и Стаматакис непосредственно. Мне с трудом верилось теперь, что мои записи будут запечатлены в истории - в публикациях Шлимана и других историков-археологов, но это было так! Я творил вехи собственными руками. Сейчас, когда вся моя деятельность ограничивалась картами, историческими справочниками и греческими топографическими заметками, я проводил много времени в одиночестве, выискивая соответствия между находками и легендами при свете керосинки. Спать, конечно, приходилось по-прежнему в общем бараке, но теперь я, по крайней мере, не таскал воду.   
\- Тебе там не скучно одному? - спросил Билл.   
\- О чём ты? - легкомысленно отозвался я. - Я занят любимым делом - кто не любит корпеть над историческими справочниками?  
Демон скривился.   
\- Что, тебе одному скучно?   
\- А чего мне скучать? - фыркнул он. - Сижу, в земле копаюсь. Кто не любит копаться в земле?   
\- Рад, что ты тоже нашёл себе занятие по душе, - ответил я. - Ложись спать, завтра ответственный день.   
Завтра Шлиман должен был найти гробницы, и чуть позже - и золотую маску. Я был уверен, что он позволит мне на неё взглянуть, а значит, я как-нибудь смогу её подменить. В сумке Билла была спрятана копия, неотличимая от оригинала - даже искусственно состаренная. Демон заключил её в свой пузырь и сильно отмотал время. По счастью, вертеть тысячелетиями в крохотном пузыре было достаточно просто, правда, вместе с попавшими внутрь пылинками за несколько сотен лет развилась какая-то растительная цивилизация, поселившаяся в микрокосмосе на поддельной маске.   
\- Ты что, соскучился по мне? - я поднял брови. - По мне?   
\- Отвали от меня, Сосенка, - Билл отпихнул меня и зашёл внутрь барака, куда стекались все рабочие на ночёвку. - Иди, мир спасай, я там подожду.   
Я закатил глаза. Опять эта его идиотская ревность - у маленького мальчика отобрали игрушку. Как вообще может создание высшего порядка так по-детски себя вести? У него что, совсем мозги набекрень?   
\- Билл, когда ты перестанешь вести себя как...   
Я зашёл следом и осёкся. Нас встретили совсем недружелюбными взглядами наши невольные сожители.   
\- Ребёнок... - промямлил я.   
"Что случилось?" - поинтересовался я мысленно.   
"А ты что думаешь?" - язвительно спросил демон. - "Мы явились незнамо откуда, неизвестно кто, а несколько дней назад ты ещё и втёрся в доверие к герру Шлиману. Тут вообще нам бить морду хотели, пришлось припугнуть немножко, чтоб тебя не прибили во сне."  
"Ого," - только и мог сказать я. Ложиться спать резко расхотелось. Сопровождаемые враждебными взглядами, мы прошли в конец барака, к нашим местам - и как я раньше не заметил перемены отношения к нам? Наверное, потому что начал возвращаться гораздо позднее, проводя слишком много времени за записями, а вставал раньше всех, убегая за новой порцией подробностей раскопок.   
\- Ты хоть поел? - тихо спросил Сайфер. - Или ты питаешься одними знаниями?   
\- Перекусил, - ответил я. - Спасибо, что не даёшь меня в обиду, Билл.   
\- Я же обещал, - хмыкнул он, раздеваясь. - И мне плевать, веришь ты мне или нет.   
Я было протянул к нему руку, но одёрнул себя. Что будет, если мы станем обниматься в очередном порыве неправедных чувств на глазах у местных? Они и так явно не испытывают к нам излишней любви. Ясно, что к Сайферу нельзя чувствовать что-то однозначное. Это гораздо сложнее, чем отношения с любым другим человеком...   
Я тоже разделся и улёгся в отсыревшую холодную постель - пришлось оставить рубашку, чтобы хоть как-то сохранять тепло. Мне не хотелось последовать примеру заболевших рабочих и встать поутру с температурой и наматывать сопли на кулак. Однако пальцы мои нашарили сухую ткань; я с удивлением прощупал свой матрас и понял, что он сухой и тёплый.   
"Твоих рук дело? Опять магию используешь?"   
"Лучше бы сказал спасибо," - буркнул в ответ демон. - "Если бы ты попросил об этом, не мёрз бы по ночам."  
"Спасибо," - передал я ему, заодно попытавшись передать чувство уюта тёплой постели и чувство приятной благодарности, чтобы он прекратил дуться. В ответ мне пришло что-то колкое и искрящееся, словно шампанское - я так и не понял, что это за чувство.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Сосенка, - шепнул мне Сайфер. Я кивнул:   
\- Спасибо.   
Интересно, что же демон делает по ночам, когда все спят? Ему ведь явно нечем заняться...   
Не успев обдумать эту мысль как следует, я провалился в сон. Завтра предстоял важный день... 

***

\- Да, да! - гаркнул Шлиман. - Это они! Место захоронения Агамемнона! Царские гробницы!   
Я стоял рядом с ним, чуть позади, внимательно наблюдая за вскрытием гробниц. Сейчас должны были открыться золотые предметы, и я с нетерпением ожидал, когда луч ноябрьского солнца впервые за тысячи лет озарит древние сокровища. Скелеты, хранившиеся внутри гробниц, рассыпались на свежем воздухе, и потому содержимое каждой гробницы зарисовывал художник прямо внутри этих невероятных катакомб. Что же до Стаматакиса - ему пришлось смириться с временным триумфом Шлимана: я не мешал естественному ходу истории и не отговаривал археолога от сдачи сокровищ Афинам.   
Каменные склепы открыли нам последнее пристанище легендарного героя, и я наконец увидел тусклый блеск - вот он, момент, которого мы ждали! Было ли правдой то, что говорил Шлиман, или же тут спал вовсе не Агамемнон с Кассандрой, мне было вовсе не так важно, но когда ты скачешь по времени и пространству вместе со своим демоном и приручаешь древние силы, поверить можно во всё, что угодно...   
Шлиман метнулся к гробнице; глаза у археолога разбегались.   
\- Сколько... Сколько артефактов... - пробормотал он, протягивая руку к сосудам, но тут же её отдёрнул, опасаясь нарушить хрупкое состояние вещей. Мой же взгляд был прикован только к одной вещи, которую мы так страстно хотели.   
\- Маска Агамемнона, - пробормотал я. Не узнать её было невозможно - точно такая же лежала у нас в сумке, надёжно спрятанная под иллюзией, но теперь я смотрел на оригинал, словно заворожённый. Неужели эта древняя вещь принадлежала Биллу? Вернее, не Биллу, одёрнул я себя. Она принадлежала Белиалу, двуликому дьяволу, парящему на огненной колеснице. Билл и Белиал имели много общего, но всё-таки не были полностью одинаковы. Вероятно, когда он получит маску, то будет силён, как никогда, и всё, что его будет сдерживать - мои заговоры на крови...   
\- Хорошее название, - живо согласился Шлиман, и я отмер, возвращаясь к реальности.   
\- А?   
\- Маска Агамемнона, - ответил мне археолог. - Ни о чём таком в легендах не говорится, она удивительна! Сколько ещё тайн предстоит открыть?   
\- Смотрите, - вдруг заметил я то, чего не замечал раньше. - У этого лица словно... Словно глаза и открыты, и закрыты одновременно.   
\- Верно, верно! - прошептал Шлиман, и, надев перчатки, осторожно приподнял маску над головой мертвеца, давая художнику набросать изображение останков. - Она прекрасна, не так ли?..   
Откровенно говоря, я в маске видел мало прекрасного. Лицо немного расплывчатое, близко посаженные глаза, крупный рот и бородка с усами - при всём желании я не мог найти почти ни одного сходства с обликом Билла - разве что тонкий нос и узкое, треугольное лицо, но форма маски была такой неопределённой, что мне было трудно понять, где тут заканчивается лицо и начинается борода "Агамемнона". Масок в гробницах было несколько, но эта была последней - и особенной.   
\- Её необходимо отправить на экспертизу, Стаматакис, - сказал Шлиман, кладя маску на одну из подставок. - Эта вещь совершенно особенная - она отличается от тех, других!.. Вы же не будете со мной спорить?   
\- Мм-хмм, - только и ответил Стаматакис.   
\- Найдите всё, друзья мои. Будьте осторожны! Мы войдём в историю! - с этими словами Шлиман подхватил меня под локоток и отвёл в сторону от общей шумихи. - Вы были правы, мистер Пайнс, - зашептал он. - Это нечто особенное! У Гомера ничего не говорится о погребальных масках - наша задача найти соответствующие легенды. Это может привести нас к новым и новым открытиям!   
Я поспешно закивал, соглашаясь со взбудораженным археологом.   
\- Все находки будут доставлены ко мне, - распорядился Шлиман. - Я хочу детально зарисовать и описать их все в моём дневнике. Сегодня же напишу письмо!   
И он поспешил наружу, докладывать о находках своей жене. Я же остался внутри, рассматривая золотые предметы при свете керосиновых ламп. Маска Агамемнона словно манила меня, просила взять её прямо сейчас и скрыться... Но я подавил это желание. У нас был план.   
\- Всё прошло отлично, - радостно сказал я Биллу, который поджидал меня за холмом. - Мы с Шлиманом будем вместе работать и искать соответствия маски с легендами!   
\- Рад за вас, - буркнул демон, ковыряя землю носком ботинка. Я склонил голову набок.   
\- Что с тобой? Что-то не так?   
\- Я же сказал, что всё в порядке! - огрызнулся Сайфер. Я вздохнул:   
\- Слушай, я не забыл, зачем мы здесь. Я сказал тебе это только потому, что хотел дать понять: будет возможность беспрепятственно подменить маску!   
\- Бе-бе-бе, подменить маску! - передразнил меня демон. - Как интересно! Ты оставил меня на полторы недели гнить вместе с картошкой, хотя мог бы беспрепятственно протащить меня в свою археологическую компанию! Ну спасибо, ты наш герой, почти в одиночку провернул весь план, оставив меня на задворках.   
Я моргнул.   
\- Ты что, серьёзно? Ты завидуешь тому, что я копаюсь не на кухне, а в археологических заметках?   
\- Да, Диппер, я завидую! - прошипел Сайфер. - Мне свойственны низменные чувства! Интересно, как бы ты себя ощущал на моём месте, м? Извини, что я там не играю на арфе среди немытой посуды.   
\- Этот абсурд в твоей голове меня с ума сведёт! - воскликнул я. - Вообще-то это ты, как правило, делаешь всё, просто таская меня за собой, как прицеп, и иногда оставляя в каких-нибудь застенках, словно прицеп! Хочешь знать, что я бы чувствовал на твоём месте? Это ты сейчас на моём месте, Сайфер! Я всегда так себя чувствую рядом с тобой!   
\- Может, потому что ты слабак и хлюпик? - едко спросил Билл. - Тебя хлебом не корми, дай поныть о том, как тебе жалко всех подряд, как всех надо спасти и вернуться к твоей семье - я тебе только сопли подтираю!   
\- Конечно! - фыркнул я. - Из нас двоих это у тебя нет семьи, ты просто лишён всяких положительных качеств. Если ты не главный герой и не получаешь море внимания - то всё, истерика! Кто тут кому сопли вытирает? Просто ты ещё устраиваешь кровавый бунт, как только тебя что-то не устраивает!  
Билл хотел что-то ещё сказать, но только плюнул пламенем на пожухлую траву, подпалив грунт, развернулся и ушёл. Видимо, я сильно его разозлил: мы опять наговорили друг другу всякого... Как и всегда. Наверное, мне не стоило оставлять его: это было так, последние полторы недели я видел его лишь мельком и только пару раз в день.   
И в то же время я кипел от злости - больше всего мне хотелось приложить его чем-то, и в моих силах было сейчас метнуть в удаляющуюся светлую макушку каким-нибудь поленом... Но я сдержал и этот порыв. Это просто несправедливо! Он рассердился просто на то, что я один раз поступил с ним так, как он поступал со мной всё время. Да, он меня вечно спасал, но из-за кого я попадал в переделки, из которых меня нужно было выручать? Между прочим, это он один ведёт двойную игру, из-за которой мы в Средневековье попали.   
Я тоже сплюнул, пусть и не огнём, пнул какой-то подвернувшийся под ногу камешек и обошёл холм с другой стороны.   
Издалека раскопки казались всего лишь какой-то странной песочницей с расставленными шатрами и куличиками в детских играх. Ветер, дувший мне в спину, пробирал до костей, и я уже подумывал вернуться обратно. Но что же делать с планом? Из-за этой очередной идиотской обиды всё летит коту под хвост. Почему мы просто не можем общаться, как раньше? Двое странников, бороздящих просторы планеты, которые стремятся домой... Попасть домой. Оказалось, что есть вещи и посложнее, чем возвращение в Гравити Фолз: например, как ужиться с бешеным демоном, который частично потерял память, частично психопат с манией величия и склонностью к садизму и совращению малолетних. Конечно, себя-то малолетним я не считал - ещё три с половиной года и уже совершеннолетний, мне почти восемнадцать! Но что такое восемнадцать лет по сравнению с эрами - песчинка. Никакого стыда.   
Нужно выкрасть маску и заменить её самому. Иллюзию я бы смог снять - Билл меня научил. В конце концов, я маг или не маг? И потом я бы просто подошёл к Сайферу с этой золотой хреновиной, взял бы его за руку и сказал бы - пойдём домой.   
И мы перенеслись бы в Гравити Фолз.   
Наши приключения вот-вот должны были подойти к концу, и Билл должен был отправиться в своё двухмерное пространство, в ад, где ему нужно было восстанавливать свои силы и искать другие осколки своей памяти. Мне не хотелось расставаться с ним на такой ноте - пусть он и демон, но если нам удастся победить Вельзевула, мы будем полностью в расчёте за Странногеддон. Я бы рассказал ребятам, как ему пришлось нелегко, уверен, они бы поняли, почему демон был таким злым и хотел привести Вселенную к коллапсу, но сейчас - он же меняется, да?   
Мне бы хотелось так думать. Всё же я был ему обязан.   
Прогулка за пределами лагеря немного остудила мой гнев, и я решил пойти и попытаться извиниться. Конечно, я не считал себя виноватым, но я был более уравновешенным, а значит, мне нужно было идти на уступки. Дело не в том, кто кого обидел - мы оба хороши.   
\- Да, Диппер, - пробормотал я. - Ты взрослый, ответственный человек. Иди и поговори с ним снова, вы так близко от цели...   
\- Мистер Пайнс! - раздался знакомый возглас.   
Это был Шлиман. Он шёл наперехват, собираясь меня увлечь своей очередной идеей. Я начал испытывать от него раздражение, тогда как первоначально восхищался великим археологом. Что же, многие великие могли быть не идеальными...   
\- Мистер Пайнс, а я вас везде ищу, - возбуждённо и немного укоризненно заметил он мне. - Я жду вас с тем, чтобы побеседовать об этих загадочных масках, они кажутся намного древнее, чем сами останки...   
\- Я знаю, герр Шлиман, - ответил я мягко, уворачиваясь от рук археолога. - Маска Агамемнона раньше принадлежала богу древнего Египта... Чтобы скрывать ужасную морду дьявола.   
\- Удивительно, как иногда вы схожи во мнениях с другими историками, и при этом не перестаёте поддерживать мифологическую точку зрения, - Шлиман, кажется, не понимал, что я хочу от него избавиться. - Стаматакис утверждает, что она принадлежит чуть ли не Иисусу.   
\- Ну, это вряд ли, - хмыкнул я. - Извините, мне нужно кое-что сделать. Я вернусь к вам позднее, надеюсь взглянуть на предметы ещё разок.   
\- Хорошо, - опешил Шлиман, видимо, не ожидав от меня такого, но настаивать не стал. Я тут же направился к баракам.   
Однако там демона не оказалось. Я не чувствовал нагрева на запястьях, значит, он где-то близко.   
"Билл? Ты где, я хочу поговорить."   
Но он не ответил. Я знал, когда моё послание не доходит до адресата, но это был иной случай: демон точно слышал меня, но не ответил. Наверное, ещё злится.   
Я оглянулся - пусто.   
В сумке Билла был один иллюзорный кармашек - невидимое окошко. Если не знать, что оно там есть, ни по чём не догадаешься. Я в своей сумке имел такое же, где прятал свой рюкзак с компьютером и книгами, фонарик и современную одежду, а у Билла здесь хранилась часть денег, его белый плащ, который он снял, как только мы перенеслись в девятнадцатый век, и золотая маска, копия погребальной маски "Агамемнона". Выглядела она под иллюзией, как обычная деревянная тарелка, кривоватая и потрескавшаяся, словом - никакого желания взять её, даже если бы она лежала у всех на виду. Я не стал снимать иллюзию раньше времени: я мог рассеять чары, а вот наложить такие же новые я не умел: в мои способности это не входило. Если кто-то увидит...   
"Тарелку" я извлёк и засунул за пазуху: плоский, небольшой предмет со стороны был незаметен под одеждой, но мне нужно было быть осторожным: обе вещи были чрезвычайно хрупкими, что оригинал, что копия: пара тысяч лет не добавляет особой прочности.   
Билл так и не появился, и я решил подменить маску прямо сейчас. Если всё сложится удачно, то уже сегодня мы перенесёмся в Гравити Фолз! Я не смог удержаться, чтобы не прижать руки к груди в сладком предвкушении - осталось совсем немного...   
Уже почти стемнело. Поздней осенью ночь опускалась рано и быстро, и в холодном воздухе уже повисли очень близкие звёзды - в первые за многое время небо расчистилось, указывая на приближение зимы.   
Я шёл к хибаре Шлимана, неся драгоценную подделку. Биллу об этом я говорить не стал - пусть будет неожиданность. В конце концов, это же не Средневековье, инквизиции нет, не будут же меня пытать, если что... Я кивнул сам себе и нырнул под полог палатки. Драгоценности были тут: стояли в полном собрании на полках, демонстрирующих всю красоту мастерства древних ювелиров.   
\- Чудо, не правда ли? - спросил Шлиман, неизвестно откуда появившийся: я от неожиданности чуть не вскрикнул. Однако это была его палатка - чего удивляться?   
\- Да, они... они прекрасны, - промямлил я. Золотая маска лежала на столе - судя по записям, археолог искал нечто похожее в легендах. Всё же что-то общее у нас было: поиск параллелей между мифическим и историческим. Разница наша была в том, что со мной рядом всегда было живое доказательство.   
\- Около тринадцати килограммов золота, - заметил Шлиман, - но я, конечно, не претендую. Всё - из любви к науке и истории!  
\- А можно мне... побыть с ними наедине? - немного робко попросил я. Нельзя было менять маску в присутствии посторонних...   
\- О да, конечно, - закивал археолог. - Я понимаю. Я сам любовался ими некоторое время, это такое прекрасное чувство... Чувство погружения в вехи времени. Пойду прогуляюсь.   
Я подумал о том, что мне известно, как чувствуются вехи времени - чёрная воронка, из-за которой меня тошнит и выворачивает наизнанку. Вот это погружение, так погружение... Шлиман тем временем оставил меня, и я подождал пару секунд, чтобы убедиться, что он отошёл достаточно далеко. Его жена, кажется, тоже была не здесь, и кроме меня, в шатре больше не было ни души. На всякий случай проверив все уголки, я решился достать маску и положил её рядом с оригиналом - всего лишь тарелка, завёрнутая в отрез ткани. Но сейчас...   
Я провёл пальцами над якобы деревянной поверхностью, едва чувствуя паутинку иллюзии: тонкие ниточки рвались под моими заклинаниями, обнажая истинную суть. Через секунду передо мной лежали две маски: полностью одинаковые, и только одна из них была истинной, вместилищем демонических сил.   
\- Что... это такое? - чей-то испуганный хриплый голос раздался у меня над ухом. Я взвизгнул и шарахнулся прочь, падая со стула.  
Надо мной чёрной тенью навис Стаматакис. Я испуганно икнул и поднялся, судорожно пытаясь что-нибудь придумать.   
\- Что это такое? - грозно повторил он, видимо, тоже придя в себя.   
\- Негоже так пугать, господин Стаматакис, - проговорил я, спешно соображая. - Это... ээ... Новый способ копирования предметов, американская технология. Пока что засекречено, но я же могу вам верить?   
\- Кто вы? - продолжал напирать грек. - Я вас не помню. Вы появились очень неожиданно!   
\- Я просто парень из США, - начал оправдываться я. - Меня зовут Тайрон Пайнс, и я просто хотел присоединиться к раскопкам легендарных микенских цивилизаций!   
\- Не вешайте мне лапшу на уши, - прошипел Стаматакис, доставая пистолет. - Живо объясните мне всё, как есть! Зачем вы делаете эту копию? Какая из масок - настоящая?  
Я, не отрывая взгляда от дула револьвера, дрожащею рукою указал на маску, что лежала справа - она и была настоящей. Та, что была поддельной, ещё лежала на обрезке ткани, поэтому я мог их различить. К тому же, настоящая маска манила меня - как только я оказался рядом, я снова почувствовал сильное желание взять её: наверное, демоническая сила Белиала, хранящаяся в нас обоих, притягивалась друг к другу, стремясь сложиться в единое целое.   
\- Мне кажется, ты врёшь, - прищурился Стаматакис. - Эта маска важна, не так ли? Обмануть решил? Та, что завёрнута - оригинал, меня не провести! Ты хотел унести её!   
\- Нет, нет! - замотал головой я, уже не понимая, чего этот придурок от меня хочет - зачем он вообще попёрся в шатёр Шлимана?!   
\- Я не позволю украсть достояние моей нации! - прошипел грек, хватая настоящую маску и пихая мне в руки. - Бери свою подделку и убирайся прочь отсюда, пока я не прострелил тебе колени!   
Я, едва почувствовал маску в своих руках - чуть не обжёгся: она словно пульсировала жаром в ладонях, словно солнечное сердце. Стаматакис запутал сам себя, и это сыграло мне на руку. Я вынырнул из шатра, поспешно пряча добычу за пазуху.   
"Билл! Нужно срочно уходить, маска у меня!" - кликнул я демона. - "Стаматакис подозревает нас!.."  
И в этот момент на мою голову обрушилась знакомая тяжесть.   
\- Получай, американский ублюдок...  
Последнее, что я помнил - падение куда-то очень глубоко, а затем острую, резкую боль, словно прошившую меня насквозь, но затем моё сознание угасло. Я едва успел подумать: "Лишь бы не повредилась маска..."


	42. Chapter 42

\- Диппер? Диппер!  
Чьи-то лёгкие похлопывания по моим щекам привели меня в чувство. Голова раскалывалась, а в глазах двоилось - я застонал и попробовал подняться, но резкая боль пронзила моё тело, и я снова упал, глухо застонав.   
\- Чёрт, чёрт... Так, не шевелись. Не шевелись, всё будет хорошо.   
Я узнал Билла по голосу, но в голове творилось нечто невообразимое - словно там звенел огромный колокол, ударяя медными своими боками о стенки моей черепушки. Осторожно, медленно - я снова открыл глаза. Царила глубокая ночь, и мне было холодно - луна щербато и злорадно улыбалась мне с неба, и в слабом её свете я различил обеспокоенную физиономию Билла. Мы сидели в какой-то сырой и холодной земляной яме, и я даже не знал, где я находился.  
\- Что произошло? - прохрипел я.   
\- Скинули тебя в траншею, предварительно оглушив, - пояснил демон. Я улыбнулся - ну как же ещё?   
\- Видишь, Билли, - просипел я. - Без тебя я никуда и ни на что не годен...   
\- Да заткнись ты уже, - прошипел Сайфер. - Сам знаю... У тебя нога сломана, нужно кость поправить...   
\- Чёрт, - простонал я. Так вот почему я встать не могу... - Открытый?   
\- Закрытый, - утешил меня Билл. - На, держи ремень...   
Я закусил его, как следует сжав зубами. Ожидаемая боль страшнее неожиданной, и как только раздался хруст, ногу мне словно прошило огненной спицей. Я взвизгнул, зажмурившись - пульсация в потрёпанной конечности отдавалась аж в кончиках пальцев.   
\- Господи, как же больно... Билл, ты можешь залечить это своей демонической силой? - прохныкал я.  
\- Ещё чего захотел, - буркнул Билл. - Я в тебя и так за последние несколько месяцев слишком много закачал, на этот раз так полечишься! К тому же, у нас проблемы...   
\- Точно! - я спохватился, - маска!  
Я судорожно начал ощупывать себя - маски не было. Обречённый стон вырвался из моей груди.  
\- Тихо ты, не вопи! - успокоил меня Сайфер. - Маска у меня. Но...   
\- Что?   
\- Я не могу вытащить из неё ничего, - сердито отозвался он. - Она словно сейф - не даёт мне взять свою силу! Как будто... не узнаёт меня. Нужно немного покопаться, наверное, я установил на неё какой-то замок...  
\- Билл, мы сидим сейчас в траншее, - сказал я, понемногу начиная истерить. - И не можем вытащить ничего из этой идиотской маски, за которой гонялись несколько месяцев?! У меня сломана нога - что делать?   
\- Не дрейфь, - Билл поднялся на ноги. Кажется, мы оба были перемазаны в грязи по уши, а я провалялся на холодной земле несколько часов, и теперь меня знобило. То, что мы не можем отправиться в Гравити Фолз прямо сейчас, меня здорово расстраивало, но если нужно залечить мне ногу - это нас задержит ненадолго. Демон наложил мне шину на голень и осторожно поднял на руки.   
\- Держись крепче, - велел он, и я послушно ухватился за его шею.   
\- Ты же не хочешь... - начал было я, но тут под нами раскрылась чёрная воронка. Пространственная дыра поглотила мой отчаянный вопль.   
Как ни странно, посадка была достаточно мягкой: каблуки туфель демона громко стукнули по половицам, и меня лишь немного тряхнуло. Я выдохнул, не успев как следует испугаться.   
\- Мы дома, - ответил демон. Я огляделся - это был "наш" дом в Лондоне, который принадлежал Джонатану Пэйджу, тот самый, из которого мы уехали пару месяцев назад.   
\- Мы... снова здесь, - пробормотал я - словно не было уже ни раскопок, ни долгого путешествия, ни археологических изысканий.  
\- Да, мы снова здесь, - ответил демон, усаживая меня на диван. - Пока ты будешь зализывать свои раны, я попытаюсь найти способ выкачать из маски силы - в крайнем случае просто подорвём артефакт, и я впитаю в себя высвободившуюся энергию.   
\- П-подорвём? - нервно спросил я. - Но сколько времени это может занять?   
\- Боюсь, что я не знаю, - хмуро отозвался Билл, зажигая в комнате свечи. - Но я надеюсь, что всё это время мы потратим с пользой. Тебе будет полезно и дальше обучаться магии и телекинезу - сил никогда не бывает слишком много, когда речь идёт о сражении с Вельзевулом...   
\- Билл, - перебил его я. - Спасибо, что ты со мной. Ты засранец тот ещё, но я рад, что ты рядом. Извини, что опять наговорил тебе гадостей... Ты меня опять спас.   
\- Хреново спас, - сухо ответил Билл, осторожно раздевая меня. Моя нога опухла и нестерпимо ныла, но я пытался отвлечься от боли и не смотреть на надувшуюся конечность. - У тебя температура... И сломана нога. Опять на тебя напали...   
\- Давай просто всё забудем, - вздохнул я, пытаясь устроить гудящую голову на подушке. - Билл... Я правда устал.   
\- Я знаю, золотце.   
Он коснулся сухими, тёплыми губами моего лба, и я закрыл глаза.   
\- Не переживай. Пара месяцев, я думаю, не больше... чтобы твоя нога как следует зажила. В этом доме достаточно литературы, а я притащу тебе учебники по магии... Не делай такое лицо - я сам выберу для тебя подходящие. Или ты думал, что прикладное колдовство заканчивается на "Лемегетоне"?.. Не переживай, - повторил он. - Всё почти закончилось. Ты будешь в порядке.   
Я кивнул, пытаясь не думать о боли в ноге.  
\- Я пойду за обезболивающим, - решил демон, вдруг засуетившись. - Заодно организую еду и горячую воду...  
Схватив его за рукав рубашки, я потянул Сайфера к себе и крепко схватил его за плечи, прижавшись своим лбом к его.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал я, зажмурившись. - Спасибо за то, что заботишься обо мне.   
\- Разве у меня был выбор? - спросил Билл. Я кивнул.   
\- Ты мог бы сам запытать меня, игнорируя мои ментальные приказы, запихнуть в мешок и таскать за собой повсюду, вместо того, чтобы спасать мою задницу каждый раз. Вырубить меня и держать в состоянии овоща всё время, прыгая по времени и собирая свои артефакты... Да, я понимаю, что мы оказались в четырнадцатом веке не случайно. Хоть ты и говоришь, что пожалел, как забросил нас в прошлое, но я вижу, что ты контролируешь ситуацию, и всё идёт по твоему плану, - я потрепал демона по волосам. - Ты меня одурачил, да... Но мне уже всё равно. Как я уже говорил - я устал от лжи. Мне известно, кто ты и как ты собираешь себя по кусочкам. Теперь... всё, чего тебе не хватает - это моя душа. Чтобы не вернуться в ад, а вырваться сюда.  
\- Я думал, ты ещё нескоро догадаешься, - пробормотал Билл. - Но видимо, ты уже давно знал. Что теперь будешь делать?   
\- Ничего, - ответил я. - В конце концов, я лишь слабый человечишка, который хочет лишь одного - защитить своих близких.   
\- А я... - начал было Билл, отстраняясь, но замолк. - И для тебя ничего не значит, что... Билл Сайфер - это шифр Белиала?   
\- Мне уже кажется, что я ничего не боюсь, - ухмыльнулся я. - Ну, кроме того, что ты берёшь и сигаешь со мной на руках в воронку времени. Мы с тобой уже полгода вместе, Билл. В каком-то смысле ты тоже моя семья.   
\- Я за лекарствами, - отрезал Сайфер, стремительно разворачиваясь и выходя за порог. Я вздохнул - и что я такое ляпнул? Только пару часов назад кричал о том, что у Билла нет семьи, а сейчас уже переменил своё мнение. Диппер, ты так легко бросаешься словами...   
Я осторожно устроился на диване поудобнее, сползая вниз. Оставалось только дождаться, пока мой спаситель снова вернётся домой. 

***

Мэйбл сидела за столом, вяло посматривая в окно. Желание сопротивляться всё ещё где-то трепыхалось, но они опоздали - у Вельзевула не было никаких слабых мест, а в заложниках он держал всех жителей Гравити Фолз. Защита из волос единорога пока держалась, но на прозрачный купол то и дело налетала изъедающая болезненная хмарь - и пузырь тускнел с каждым разом. Демон сосредоточился на взятии этой крепости, желая укрепить свой оплот тут, в самом мистическом месте на земле. Что до жителей - их он не убивал, пока не убивал, и Мэйбл догадывалась, почему - люди должны были использоваться, как переносчики заразы, помогая дьяволу расползаться по земному шару. Как только пузырь лопнет... планета будет обречена.   
\- Мы так и будем просто сидеть здесь? - спросила Пасифика, смотря в окно вместе с подругой. Жители, что яростно атаковали Хижину, сейчас по большей части расползлись, на автомате соблюдая инстинктивные ритуалы выживания, чтобы поддерживать деятельность - но в глазах их не было видно мысли.   
\- А что мы можем сделать? - вздохнула Мэйбл. - Мы проиграли...   
\- Возможно, Диппер вернётся, - начала было Нортвест, но осеклась. Если Диппер мог вернуться, то почему ещё не сделал этого? Пасифике не хотелось этого признавать, но она предполагала, что мальчишка погиб, устранённый Вельзевулом: в конце концов, он был опасным противником для демонов.   
\- Его нет уже несколько недель, - прошептала Мэйбл, скрывая лицо в руках. - Где его носит? Ни весточки, ни записки, он просто пропал, и я могу только надеяться, что он ещё жив... Потому что сейчас всё существующее в этом мире твердит мне, что он погиб! У меня уже почти не осталось надежды.   
Девушка смахнула с глаз непрошенные слёзы и сцепила пальцы в замок, нервно покачиваясь на стуле. Пасифика уже пожалела, что завела этот разговор, но сейчас, когда всё замерло в медленной, мучительной агонии, в ожидании неизбежной смерти, они словно попали в болото. Каждый день жители Хижины, словно призраки, выходили во двор, наблюдая за переменами в барьере, и, словно ничего не происходило - просто завтракали, обмениваясь дежурными фразами, занимались своими делами, погружённые в свои безрадостные мысли.   
Дядя Форд бродил с костылями, спускаясь в свою лабораторию и что-то там изучая, но снова провести ритуал - об этом не могло идти и речи. Стэн листал остатки отсканированного третьего дневника, пытаясь найти что-то новое, Гидеон составлял ему компанию, роясь в распечатках "Лемегетона" и статей из интернета. Сус просто занимался своими обычными делами, обречённо приводя в порядок Хижину для посетителей, которые уже не приходили, и изредка бросал на лес нехорошие взгляды. Там, в чаще, теперь таилось только зло. По ночам изредка взвизгивали звери, пойманные в капканы мушиных жвал, и все догадывались, что с ними происходит - стремительное высасывание жизни, которое происходило в десятки раз быстрее теперь, когда Вельзевул набрал почти полную силу.   
\- Неужели мы в западне? - пробормотала Мэйбл. - Мы же не можем... Мы не можем выйти и убить жителей! Чтобы остановить... всё это...   
\- Я начинаю склоняться к тому, что именно это и единственный наш выход, - мрачно проговорила Вэнди. - Убить их, чтобы замедлить демона. Остановить его в Гравити Фолз.   
\- Но сюда продолжат приезжать люди, - покачала головой Пасифика. - Вэнди, это бесчеловечно!   
\- А сейчас их состояние сильно человечно?! - девушка сжала кулаки. - Я понимаю... Там мой отец. И мои братья...   
\- Мои родители тоже там, - пробормотала Нортвест. - У нас всех там близкие...   
\- Я не знаю, как вы, - произнёс появившийся внезапно Стэн. - Но я собираюсь вызвать этого ублюдка и расстрелять его из всего заговоренного оружия, которое мы сделаем! Если хоть немного это нам поможет - уже хорошо. А потом мы снова проведём ритуал. Я сам вызову этого полусгнившего телёнка!   
И старик хлопнул ладонью по колену.   
\- Начну завтра же, на рассвете. 

***

Я взялся за костыль и поднялся с постели. Мы находились в доме Джонатана уже почти месяц, и за этот месяц хорошо обжились. Теперь тут был и газ, и вода тоже, а я с дивана переехал в хозяйскую спальню. Единственное неудобство состояло в том, что спальня находилась на втором этаже, и каждое утро для меня вставала задача спуститься вниз при помощи самодельного костылька и не сломать себе ещё чего-нибудь.   
\- Давай-ка я тебя донесу, - Билл оказался рядом со мной в мгновение ока, подхватил на руки и понёс вниз. Я взвизгнул.   
\- Какого чёрта?!   
\- Не "какого чёрта", а "доброе утро, дорогой", - поправил меня демон, опуская меня на пол внизу. - Давай, ковыляй на кухню, я сделал кофе.   
Морозный зимний воздух кусал мои ноги, а тело моё за неимением иной одежды сейчас мёрзло в одной лишь ночной рубашке. Я поскакал на кухню: нога моя почти зажила, но за неимением хороших лекарств выздоровление шло гораздо медленнее, чем в двадцать первом веке. Устроившись в кресле, я взял книгу, которую начал читать - из тех учебников, что принёс мне Билл. Сейчас мои магические способности были куда выше - я знал множество ритуалов, открывающих портал для демонической силы в моём теле, и теперь мог вызывать различные силы, служащие мне. Это было настолько удивительно, что я приходил в восторг каждый раз, когда в стакане моём закипала вода или волосы Билла вдруг покрывались инеем. Пусть заморозка волос никак не могла помочь нам одолеть Вельзевула, но всякая помощь в руку. Я мог усилием мысли завязывать шнурки, для того, чтобы переворачивать страницы, мне не требовалась помощь рук. Я мог поддерживать левитацию, при этом занимаясь другими делами, я мог разрезать толстый канат, расплавить цепь - таких успехов я добился за месяц вынужденного заточения в доме Пэйджа.   
\- Счастливого Рождества, золотце, - Билл пододвинул ко мне тарелку с сэндвичами и горячим сладким пирогом, на котором была выведена большая буква "S" - я предположил, что это кусок от магазинного пирога с поздравительной надписью.   
\- Сегодня Рождество? - спросил я. - Здорово! Как быстро летит время. Счастливого Рождества, Билл.   
С этими словами я приподнялся и поцеловал его.   
\- Хочешь сегодня немного отдохнуть и прокатиться по Лондону? - предложил демон. - Ты всё сидишь за книгами, тебе бы хоть немного погулять.   
\- Лучше скажи, как твои успехи с маской Агамемнона, - потребовал я, - пока мы не перескочили в 1877-ой год безо всякого вмешательства магии.   
Билл вздохнул.   
\- Боюсь, именно это нам и предстоит, - пробормотал он. - Конечно, я выяснил, какого рода ключ нам нужен, но чтобы маска "узнала" меня, потребуется ещё как минимум месяц. Если хочешь, я покажу тебе процесс: она уже меняется.   
Билл занимался своими изысканиями в кабинете: там, где мы жили первоначально. Иногда я заходил посмотреть, как у него идут дела, и я мог с точностью сказать, что демон продвигается в своих попытках расшифровать доступ к запасу силы, заключённому в маске. Иллюзии, которые могли быть наложены на маску и на рабочее место, я умел снимать, поэтому меня нельзя было так просто обмануть. Иногда я там видел косточки и черепки каких-то мелких животных, но на подобное жизнь уже меня научила не обращать внимания. Сам я проводил время за обучением магии.   
\- Это хороший результат, - одобрял Билл. - Сейчас уровень демонической силы в тебе меньше, чем месяц назад, но всё ещё слишком много. Тебе нужно её выплеснуть! Иначе последствия скажутся и на твоих потомках.   
\- Если они будут, - буркнул я, повертев пальцем и заставляя кофейник воспарить и плеснуть мне ещё одну чашку. Билл проводил взглядом кофейник и произнёс:   
\- Ты просто потрясающий, Сосенка. Правда, огромные успехи делаешь.   
\- Не подлизывайся, - пробурчал я, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тексте книги.  
\- Чёрт, Диппер! Давай, оторвись от своих книжек, это твоё единственное Рождество в девятнадцатом веке, какого хрена ты скучный такой? - возмутился демон. - Всё, я велю подать экипаж, поедем гулять.   
\- Да как? - воскликнул я. - У меня ещё нога болит!   
\- Я сижу на берегу, не могу поднять ногу! - ехидно передразнил меня демон. - Давай завтракай. Я тебе на что? Нечего дома тухнуть, зима на дворе, проветрился бы хоть раз за месяц.   
\- Я выходил газеты забирать, - буркнул я. Однако Билл был прав - мне нужно было выйти на улицу, а раз уж сегодня Рождество - почему бы и нет? Я отложил книгу, быстро позавтракал и пошёл умываться - а Сайфер тем временем приготовил мне подходящую одежду: и нарядный фрак, и тёплую рубашку, и хороший, подбитый мехом плащ. Погода была самая что ни на есть рождественская - словно из рассказов Чарльза Диккенса: белые хлопья снега парили в чистом морозном воздухе, небо было голубым, а облака - пушистыми. На улице пахло еловыми ветвями и корицей, я слышал пение и звон колокольцев. Нас поджидал лёгкий экипаж, и я уже совсем переменил своё мнение по поводу прогулки. Билл радушно открыл мне дверь, но мне пришлось отправить его обратно в дом - демон оделся лишь в обычный костюм, и пусть он утверждал, что ему не холодно, я заставил его пойти и одеться потеплее.   
\- Хочешь опять повыделяться из толпы? - укорил я его. - И всё-таки чудесно. Совсем как дома...   
Морозный воздух покалывал мне щёки и нос, и пальцы мёрзли даже в перчатках, но на душе было радостно. Только об одном я жалел - что Мэйбл не было рядом, чтобы она тоже увидела всё это вместе со мной. Билл помогал мне ходить по заметённым улицам - с одной стороны я опирался на трость, с другой меня поддерживал демон, и мы посетили набережную, заснеженные парки, искрящиеся ярмарки, и я щедрой рукой раздавал мелочь, которой у нас оставалось достаточно - экономить не приходилось. Запахи корицы и пунша шли из домов, зажигались фонари, наряженные ёлки стояли везде, разукрашенные деревянными игрушками, а Билл достал где-то остролист и приколол к моему плащу.   
\- Пок! - сказал он. - Наряженная Сосенка.   
Я возражать не стал - слишком легко на душе у меня было. Впервые за долгое время... И меня переполняло чувство лёгкой грусти.  
\- Это моё первое Рождество без Мэйбл... - пробормотал я, наблюдая за веселящимися людьми.   
\- Мэйбл то, Мэйбл это, - раздражённо произнёс Сайфер. - Может, хватит уже? Ни дня не пройдёт, чтобы ты не поныл. Достал уже, хлюпик.  
\- Ну извини, - буркнул я. Демон, конечно же, не разделял мою тоску по родным. Стоял, насупившись, и пялился в горизонт - его настроение явно было отличным от моего.   
\- Эй, - окликнул я его. - Нам торчать здесь ещё пару месяцев потому что ты не можешь раскрыть силу маски или потому что ты не хочешь возвращаться?   
Я старался быть к нему поласковее, в конце концов, он действительно много перенёс по несправедливости. Билл покосился на меня и вздохнул.   
\- Я правда не хочу возвращаться в Гравити Фолз. Но рано или поздно это сделать придётся, и от этого не убежать.   
\- Если нас обоих не уничтожат... То что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - спросил я. - Отправил тебя в ад? Освободил?   
\- Чтобы мы снова стали врагами? - хмыкнул демон. - Извини, но я не могу. Вряд ли твоя семья будет терпеть демона рядом, поэтому тебе придётся отправить меня в плоское измерение. Когда я убегал из своего заточения, я спалил там всё дотла...   
\- Да, я помню, ад многогранен, - я покраснел. - Значит... Ты правда хотел бы остаться?   
\- Мне не очень приятно, что я не могу уйти от тебя больше, чем на пятьсот метров, - ответил демон. - Но потом ты уедешь в Калифорнию, и я не смогу ходить за тобой, как мамочка. Сделку нужно будет либо выполнить, либо разорвать для твоего же комфорта. К тому же, мне было бы скучно целую вечность нянчиться с Пайнсами, как с коробкой щенят - я бы куда охотнее мир поработил, да только кому это надо? Вы и так сами себя уже поработили: ходите с телефонами, сидите на антибиотиках, питаетесь растворимой пищей. Я бы и сам лучше не придумал.   
Я расстроенно пнул носком ботинка сугроб.   
\- Билл, хоть ты и задница, как человек ты вполне нормальный.   
\- Мне неудобно в этом теле, - проворчал он. - Оно сковывает меня, хотя чувства - это здорово.   
\- Ты и так плюёшься огнём и перемещаешься по пространству и времени, - хмыкнул я. - Представь, каково мне - я даже драться как следует не умею. А обычный человек не осваивает телекинез...   
\- Всё, хватит, - отрезал Сайфер. - Раз мы решили - чего ты мне продолжаешь морочить голову? Мы вскрываем маску, возвращаемся назад, надираем зад Вельзевулу, и вместе с ним ты отправляешь меня обратно в ад. Все довольны, все счастливы. Или что, чтобы ты мне поверил, мне нужно поработить пару-другую миров, а потом сказать: "Что-то я устал, Диппер, загони-ка меня в ад..." - так, что ли? Пойдём, ты уже голодный, наверное.   
Я ухмыльнулся про себя - и что бы он ни говорил, в ад обратно он не хочет.  
Мы пошли к мостовой по заснеженной аллее парка, украшенной гирляндами и остролистом. Уже вечерело, и окна домов манили тёплым светом - нам тоже пора домой. Пусть обиталище Пэйджа не было для нас настоящим домом, но именно там я почувствовал себя в уюте и защищённости...   
Снег под нашими ногами тихо поскрипывал, и я уже совсем немного опирался на Билла, прижимаясь к его плечу больше из чувства благодарности за помощь. Я никогда не предполагал, что буду так думать про Сайфера, но мне было с ним хорошо - даже плевать на его ревнивые истерики, тягу к убийствам и манию выпендриваться. В конце концов, любой человек судит по отношению к себе самому...  
\- Погоди, - попросил я. - Не иди так быстро, я не поспеваю.   
Мы остановились, и я вцепился в его плащ, не давая идти дальше. Демон снял перчатку и коснулся тёплой рукой моего лица.   
\- Нос холодный совсем - да ты замёрз...   
Я кивнул. Билл улыбнулся и показал пальцем наверх:   
\- Смотри, где стоим.   
Я поднял взгляд - над нами висела омела, покрытая инеем. Стало жутко неловко - а ну как Сайфер подумает, что я его тут нарочно тормознул? Однако, присмотревшись, я понял, что омела висела зелёными гроздьями чуть ли не на всех деревьях в этой аллее. Я завертел головой, ища спасения, но Билл обхватил моё лицо тёплыми ладонями и прижался губами к уголку моего рта в чрезвычайно целомудренном поцелуе. Ноги мои подкосились, и я задрожал, отчаянно цепляясь за плащ демона - ему пришлось меня подхватить.   
\- Ну что ты дрожишь, как кролик? - шепнул он мне на ухо. - Подумаешь, мы так и раньше делали. Считай, это мне подарок.   
Я залился краской, отчаянно не желая признаваться самому себе, что демон всё-таки добился своего.


	43. Chapter 43

Так как Биллу был не нужен сон, он сутками сидел в кабинете, расшифровывая доступ к маске. Я уже немного привык к тому, что мы никуда не идём, не спасаемся бегством, не торопимся к какой-то определённой дате, а просто живём в одном месте. И тем сложнее было сосредоточиться на обучении: мне стало куда проще заниматься самокопанием, пытаться разобраться в себе и своих чувствах, а тоска по дому и страх возвращения рвали меня пополам. Стоило мне прочесть в книге слово "демон" - и я начинал думать о Билле, о поцелуях, которые случались всё чаще, и всё чаще - по моей инициативе. Очередная такая мысль посетила меня, и я застонал, накрывая лицо книгой, словно крышей домика. Если бы спрятаться от этого было так легко!   
Горячий шарик света, который я наколдовывал для чтения, немного померк, скрывая мой румянец. Я отложил книгу и похлопал себя по щекам, потёр глаза и помотал головой. Сосредоточиться невозможно! Тем более, когда воспоминания такие яркие, словно всё произошло только что...  
Не думай о слоне, Диппер. Бесполезно.   
Маленькое солнышко, парившее над моей постелью, почти потухло. Я решил не мучать его, протянул руку и повертел пальцами, словно выкручивая крошечную лампочку, и свет под балдахином погас окончательно. Натянув одеяло почти до носа, я сунул руку вниз и застонал. Это нормально... Это совершенно естественно. Просто у меня почти год почти не было шанса остаться наедине с собой, тут любой парень сойдёт с ума. Я с шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы и задвигал рукой.   
\- Билл...   
Это длилось недолго: почти болезненная, но сладкая судорога прошла по моему телу, и я шумно вздохнул, откидывая голову на подушки.   
Дверь открылась, и в проёме показалась светлая макушка демона. Я ойкнул и спрятался с головой под одеяло, пунцовый чуть ли не до плеч.   
\- Диппер? - спросил Сайфер. - Ты что, плохо себя чувствуешь? Мне показалось, ты звал.  
\- Нет, - простонал я, закусывая ладонь от стыда. - Уходи...   
\- Оу, ясно, - неожиданно кротко согласился Билл, - я понял. Я... наберу тебе ванну.   
Дверь закрылась, и я зажмурился. Господи, как стыдно... Я совсем забыл - я мог нечаянно телепатически связаться с Биллом! Как стыдно, как стыдно... Где-то внизу зашумела вода. Чёрт, зачем я вообще его позвал?! Неужели я только что...   
\- Нет-нет-нет! - зашипел я самому себе.   
"Да-да-да!" - отозвались мои собственные мысли. Я опять помотал головой. Нет. Прекрати, Диппер - это только один случайный раз. Нельзя поддаваться.   
"Ванна готова, спускайся. Тебе помочь?" - на этот раз голос в моей голове принадлежал Биллу.   
"Нет," - ответил я, стараясь не передать через мысленную связь своих сумбурных ощущений.   
"Я могу... помочь тебе, если хочешь," - предложил демон. Я не смел вдаваться в подробности, с чем именно он хочет мне помочь, поэтому сразу отказался, замотавшись в одеяло и спускаясь вниз. Краска с моих щёк так и не сошла - лицо горело. Я попытался успокоиться - ведь это действительно нормально, если... подумаешь, да каждый парень себя трогает, в этом нет ничего такого!   
Ненормально только то, что я стонал - что именно я стонал.  
Я прошмыгнул в ванную комнату мимо демона - а тот сделал вид, что не заметил меня, за что я был ему предельно благодарен. Горячая вода приняла меня в свои объятия, и я был готов смыть свой позор - или, как вариант, утопиться. Только бы Сайфер потом не дразнил меня этим - я бы точно сгорел со стыда. Как я вообще мог настолько потерять контроль?.. Мои мысли устремились к лежащему на постели фолианту, и я попытался заставить его воспарить и спуститься. Судя по грохоту - ничего не вышло, и книга просто сшибла что-то по дороге вниз. Дверь ванной открылась:   
\- Сосенка, твои экзерсисы? Я тебе могу принести её.   
\- Нет, - буркнул я, сползая вниз. - Просто оставь меня.   
\- Ладно-ладно, - поспешно согласился демон. - Только не перетрудись...   
\- Сайфер! - гневно рявкнул я, швыряя куском мыла в дверь.

***

"Интересен в отдельных случаях вызов магом мелких духов воздуха и иных стихий. Подобное управление не даёт много власти, но способно привлечь немало полезных вещей: духи могут указывать на сокрытое, возвращать украденное, частично предвидеть будущее и так далее. Если влить духа в голем, то получается почти полноценное живое существо, которое полностью подчиняется приказам своего создателя. Случаи в истории указывают на то, что големы, подвергшись эманированию чужой магии или выведенные из строя, восставали против своих хозяев и даже убивали их, поэтому наиболее надёжным способом призыва является установление ментальной связи с духом, находящейся внутри. Мысленным приказом маг может заставить духа страдать или даже убить оного, накладывается и ограничение в передвижениях. Этот способ гарантирует сохранность мага кроме того и тем, что дух не сможет ему навредить даже во сне, так как вместе со смертью хозяина сгорает и вместилище духа, а именно голем. Наложенные заговоры, основанные на крови мага, запрут дух внутри и тогда он сгорит вместе с големом. Ментальный контроль - проверенный метод удерживания духов, джиннов и мелкой нечисти. Можно заключить его не только в голем, но и в другое вместилище, желательно деревянное или металлическое, например, лампу. Но будьте осторожны! Не призывайте таким образом демонов и бесов: создавая с ними ментальную связь, вы не можете ограничивать их заговорами: заклинания действуют на них гораздо слабее, и убить или привязать демона к себе кровью нельзя, так как демоническая суть не связана с материальным миром. Если вы заключили демона в голем, скорее всего, он попытается вас убить в ближайшее время - сгорающее вместилище не причинит ему никакого вреда. Убить демона невозможно: это создание изначальной магической материи. О том, как подчинить демона, какие заклинания использовать, если на вас натравили демона или об освоении демонической магии читайте в 17 главе. Далее о заклинаниях на крови и вызове духа..."   
Я отложил книгу. Напоровшись на кусок о создании големов в одной из магических книг, я решил проверить, насколько метод, описанный в книге, отличается от способа, который я использовал для призыва Билла, а заодно проверить, нет ли других заговоров, которые мне помогут контролировать демона. Я не ожидал такой информации: на сайте, где я нашёл информацию о заклятьях на крови, ничего не говорилось о демонах, и я...   
Я закрыл лицо руками. Снова позволил себя одурачить... Насколько далеко Билл гулял на самом деле? Что означали нагревающиеся кольца на моих руках, если они бесполезны? Я чувствовал отголоски, когда посылал болевые сигналы в его голову... Знает ли Билл?   
Чёрт. Конечно, знает. И мне нужно было с ним поговорить.   
Я взял книгу и, прихрамывая, пошёл в кабинет.   
В комнате Билла стоял треск и запах гари: демон водит пальцами по маске, высекая искры. Маска действительно менялась, превратившись из золотой лепёшки в оскаленную в яростной гримасе чудовищную морду: то ли грифон, то ли дракон, то ли человек. Металл почернел, но сиял всё так же, и всё так же манил меня к себе. Сайфер прислонил её к своему лицу, то ли не заметив, как я вошёл, то ли не обратив внимания; маска снова затрещала и словно впилась в голову демона, обхватив его чёрными клешнями: тот в ответ полыхнул пламенем, которое беспрепятственно втекло в глазницы гротескной морды. Выглядело так, словно Билл и маска боролись друг с другом, и демон доказывал своё право обладать этой реликвией.   
\- Белиал, - позвал я его. Сайфер обернулся: глазницы лизали языки пламени, но через секунду маска отпала от лица, словно сдавшись.   
\- Что такое? - спросил Билл. - У меня уже почти вышло - она...   
\- Нет, я не по поводу маски, - я покачал головой. - Я не знаю. Я опасаюсь разговаривать с тобой по любому поводу, и вероятно, я даже не выживу после этого разговора, но я уже слишком устал от лжи.   
\- Очередная ложь, - вздохнул демон. - В чём дело?   
\- Зачем ты сделал вид, что ты зависишь от меня? - выпалил я. - Почему не убил?   
Билл посмотрел на меня исподлобья, мрачно сдвинув брови. Губы его сжались, и я понял - раскрытие не входило в его планы.   
\- Твоя жизнь не зависит от моей, - продолжал я тем временем. - Ты вообще от меня никак не зависишь. Зачем ты заключил со мной сделку?   
\- Это трудно объяснить, - проговорил Сайфер, медленно поднимаясь со своего места.   
\- Но ты постарайся, - попросил я. - Потому что я окончательно запутался в хитросплетениях твоих планов.   
\- Хорошо. Когда ты мазал голем кровью и бормотал свои заговоры, я сделал вид, что я ничего не замечаю, - ответил демон, приближаясь ко мне. Глаза его горели холодной решительностью, и невольно я попятился. - Мне нужно было, чтобы ты верил, что я хочу на свободу, что твои заклинания работают. Что я завишу от тебя, и что ты можешь меня убить окончательно. Поэтому я не стал тебя разубеждать в том, что ты имеешь надо мной власть, Диппер. Конечно, пришлось подыгрывать иногда и давать тебе меня "спасать", - он согнул пальцы, обозначая кавычки, - и ты много раз видел "напуганного" меня.   
\- Но зачем? - пролепетал я, практически прижатый к стенке. - Ты мог бы просто убить меня и освободиться...   
\- Если бы ты не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом со мной, ты бы никогда не начал мне доверять, - прошипел Билл, хватая меня за руки: инстинктивно я попытался воздвигнуть магическую защиту от демонов, которой он сам меня и научил.   
\- Это всё, чего я хотел, - прошептал Сайфер мне на ухо. - Чтобы ты хоть немного доверился мне...   
\- И ты отправился в Средневековье, собирать свои вещи, разбросанные по миру, - я сглотнул. Я выпустил его. Выпустил демона. - Золотая колесница Белиала, плащ, маска двуликого демона...   
\- И святой Грааль, - добавил Сайфер. - За ним мы и поехали в Турин. Я знал, что плащаница находится в Шамбери, но настоящая чаша Христова была в Турине, а не в Валенсии. В этом я тебе соврал.   
Та чаша, которую он раздобыл, пока я спал!  
Я зашипел.   
\- И что ты теперь хочешь? Почему ты вообще взял меня с собой? Зачем разлучил с семьёй?   
\- Чтобы ты закалился. Подготовился к бою с Баалом, - Билл отпустил мои руки и провёл ладонью по моей щеке. - Я же говорил. Я помогу тебе. Не позволю кому-то ещё тебя ранить.   
Что-то в его речи не сходилось. Он тренировал меня, но в то же время говорил, что не позволит меня ранить, говорил, что не бросит - и оставлял в застенках инквизиции...   
\- Душа, - сказал я. Билл моргнул. - В этом дело, так? Ты можешь набрать хоть чёртову тучу артефактов, но без души ты так и останешься големом. Тебе нужна дверь, лупа для выжигания по земному шару, призма, чтобы пройти через неё. И ты решил...  
Билл отшатнулся от меня. Я прижал руку ко лбу, зажмурившись - наверное, ещё никогда мне не было настолько больно и обидно. И ведь правду говорил Джонатан! И Веласкес... И я знал это, но, как идиот, продолжал надеяться...  
\- Диппер, это не так, - Билл протянул ко мне руку. - Несомненно, я бы хотел воплотиться больше, чем вернуться в ад, но я хотел спасти...   
\- Пошёл прочь от меня, - прорычал я, отмахиваясь от него, словно от мухи. Чего ещё ждать от демона? Лучше бы я никогда его не призывал и остался в Гравити Фолз вместе с сестрой... И не важно, что бы случилось! Я оттолкнул Сайфера и пошёл к себе наверх, кипя от злости. Что ещё оставалось делать?   
\- Диппер, - вздохнул демон за моей спиной.   
\- Что? - огрызнулся я. - Думал, я тут расплачусь от нахлынувших чувств и закачу истерику? Держись от меня подальше!   
Я ожидал, что Билл разозлится, но я ошибся: он просто остался стоять там, и спиной я чувствовал его взгляд. Его эмоции заполнили меня, как непрошеные гости, словно вода, прорвавшая плотину: злость, обида, грусть и что-то ещё, что я уже ощущал когда-то, искрящееся, словно шампанское. Я попытался воздвигнуть стену, не дать этим чувствам занять мой разум, не дать себя контролировать, но у меня получалось едва. Я утопал.  
\- Прекрати! - прошипел я, приседая и взмахивая руками. Послышался грохот - кофейный столик, взбесившись, бросился на демона и сбил его с ног: поток ощущений прервался, окончившись краткой вспышкой боли. Я чувствовал себя, как будто внутрь снова вкачали слишком много демонической силы: сердце рвало на части, и я уже не понимал, моя ли это боль или Билла. Демон опрокинулся навзничь, а столик развалился, упав сверху.   
Я подошёл ближе, мановением руки убирая обломки прочь. Сайфер просто лежал, и его лицо не выражало ничего - он даже не смотрел на меня, пялясь просто в потолок.   
\- Тебе нужно было время, чтобы получить меня и мою душу, - сказал я. - Пытаясь быть искренним, ты ломаешь свою суть. В итоге у тебя не вышло, и мою душу ты не получишь. Я не дам тебе воплотиться в этом мире, Белиал.   
\- Не важно, - бросил демон. - Ты бы в любом случае бы мне не доверял. Даже если бы я тебе с самого начала сказал правду.   
Медленно, он поднялся, отряхнув колени, и поднял свою маску. Та мягко мерцала.   
\- Будем придерживаться первоначального плана, - сухо произнёс Сайфер. - Бьёмся с Вельзевулом, а потом ты отправляешь меня в ад.   
\- С превеликим удовольствием, - окрысился я и удалился, хлопнув дверью.   
И всё же что-то не сходилось. Но думать об этом мне не хотелось - в конце концов, что я теряю? Билла, который никогда не был мне особенно близок. Он пытался уничтожить мою семью, моих друзей и весь город! С какой стати я вообще ожидал от него чего-то другого? Он же демон, не домашняя собачка! Да, Диппер, просто молодец: Билл не заслуживает этого, Билл не заслуживает того - да что там, Билл вообще белый и пушистый. Снимите с меня розовые очки, хоть кто-нибудь: демонам в аду самое место. Сайфер просто знает меня, как облупленного: все мои слабые места он разыграл против меня: и жалость ко всем обиженным и униженным, и интересы к науке, и восхищение крутыми ребятами - как вообще этого можно было не заметить? Лишь несколько раз можно было увидеть его истинное лицо: когда он убивал пиратов, перегрызая им глотки собственными зубами, да ещё когда прикончил несчастную девушку - это вырвалась наружу его сущность убийцы.   
Я сжал кулаки, заодно давя хрупкую вазу на столике - на её месте было легко и приятно представить горло Белиала. С хрустом треснул фарфор, но осколки не падали на пол - я всё крошил тонкую шейку, мял её, разминая белые кусочки в порошок. Дыхание моё было прерывистым, но от этого нехитрого действия я получал странное удовольствие и успокоение. Я пялился на сломанную вазу, скривив лицо в гримасе, и скоро от произведения искусства не осталось ничего, кроме горстки сероватой пыли. Я выдохнул. Хорошо. Это успокаивает.   
Нужно было ещё что-нибудь разбить.   
В щепу раскрошился стул - я расколол дерево надвое, и двоил до тех пор, пока от него не остались лишь крошечные опилки, но это произошло слишком быстро, и я принялся распиливать и другие вещи. Какое дело? Всё равно этот дом не мой!   
Треснула посуда, повинуясь движениям моих рук, расчленилась люстра, висевшая в гостиной, и я с наслаждением тёр, кромсал, перемалывал, словно гигантскими челюстями, всё, что попадалось мне на глаза.   
"Диппер, перестань," - появилась в моей голове чужая мысль, но я отмахнулся от неё, как от назойливого комара. Демон не смеет мне указывать, что делать! И я продолжил измельчать в труху канделябр, покрывая пол мелкой металлической стружкой. Билл жёстко схватил меня за плечи, и не успел я опомниться, как он резко развернул меня, и мгновение спустя в мою скулу впечатался его кулак. Голова мотнулась в сторону, и я грохнулся на спину; лицо словно взорвалось от боли. Я потерял контроль и прижал ладонь к щеке.   
\- Что...   
\- Ты начал превращаться в нечисть, - холодно проговорил Сайфер. - Я просто помог тебе не потерять самого себя.   
Я зашипел и, подскочив, бросился на него. Вокруг вспыхнуло пламя.   
Демон увернулся от моей слепой атаки и попытался перехватить мои руки, но я уже умел работать с огнём и опалил его, после чего метнул в него небольшое солнце - всего лишь одно из тех, которым я освещал себе книги. С громким треском крохотный шарик света взорвался, оставив чёрную сажу на лице Билла, и я усмехнулся. Давно ты этого заслужил.   
Ещё одно светило размером с мячик для пинг-понга появилось рядом со мной и начало вращаться вокруг меня по орбите. К нему прибавилось ещё несколько, и все горящие огненные шарики носились вокруг меня всё быстрее и быстрее, образуя сияющее кольцо.   
Демон встал напротив меня, не обращая внимания на пылающий вокруг огонь и на пламенный хлыст, опоясавший меня. Я посмотрел ему в глаза, и если у него они были холодны, то мои, казалось, сами извергали пламя. Я коснулся щеки там, где уже наливался синяк от удара - кожа зашипела, но мне было всё равно.   
\- Диппер, - Билл протянул руку ко мне, прямо над поясом огненного кольца, со свистом и визгом рассекавшего воздух. Его лицо исказилось - это горячий воздух заполнял комнату; затлели занавески, обивка расползлась чёрными пятнами. Пламенные блики плясали на стенах, чередуясь с чёрными полосами темноты. Узкая ладонь демона, тянувшаяся ко мне, была словно иглой в моём разуме, мешавшей мне.   
И я закричал.   
Огненное кольцо прянуло от меня, опоясывая пламенем дом. Злость, которую я испытывал, усилилась многократно, словно взрываясь, и демон закрыл лицо руками, спасаясь от ударной волны - его оттащило к стене. Сейчас я чувствовал контроль над демонической силой, как никогда - стоило мне только подумать о боли, и Билл закричал, вцепившись пальцами в свои волосы, царапая лицо. Это было приятно. Но ещё приятнее было бы ударить самому - у меня давно чесались кулаки!   
Одним прыжком я пересёк расстояние, разделявшее нас, и пригвоздил демона к стенке - выглядело так, словно он и не думал сопротивляться, но что ж, ему хуже! Я впечатал кулак ему в щёку, совсем как он мне только что, и тут же разбил это красивое лицо в кровь. Руку мою прострелило болью, но это была самая сладкая боль, которую я только чувствовал! Я нанёс ещё удар, ещё и ещё, превращая лицо в кровавое месиво быстрее, чем Сайфер мог бы его восстанавливать, и чем больше крови я видел, тем сильнее распалялся. Безвольное тело обмякло в моих руках и немного сползло, и я швырнул демона на пол, наградив его тычком под рёбра. Мёртв?   
\- Я знаю, что тебя так просто не убить, - прошипел я, удивляясь трескучему хрипу в моём голосе. - Что же ты не сопротивляешься?   
Тело шевельнулось.   
\- Ты должен сам с этим справиться, - просипел демон, стирая кровь со щеки. - Я тебе не помощник... И я больше не хочу делать тебе больно. Вымещай свою злость, если хочешь.  
Воздух вокруг меня затрещал, накаляясь, и я снова крикнул - кричал, не вкладывая в это какой-то смысл, оскорбления, обвинения или ещё что-то. Я просто пытался выразить свою злость и свою боль, потому что нельзя этого было высказать словами или передать мысленно, заставив страдать. Виски пульсировали, как раскалённые звёзды, и я гнал эти волны прочь от себя - они разбивались на яркие круги, бежавшие от меня по комнате. Полыхало всё вокруг, что могло гореть, дым заполнил помещение, но я не обращал внимания на то, что дышать почти нечем, а воздух такой раскалённый, что плавилось даже железо - мне было всё равно.   
Я присел около Билла, намереваясь снова причинить ему боль, выжечь маленьким светилом на его теле всю свою злость - пальцы мои побелели от жара, готовясь вцепиться в кажущееся таким беззащитным тело и рвать, рвать, рвать...   
Билл вдруг повернулся ко мне, коснулся моей щеки обжигающе-холодной ладонью - моя кожа снова зашипела, разъедая податливую плоть - и произнёс:   
\- На любую боль найдётся другая, стократ ужаснее...   
И перед моими глазами появилось воспоминание: воспоминание Билла. Какой-то чумазый мальчишка лежит на траве и смотрит в небо, расспрашивая обо всякой ерунде. В груди - едкое искристое чувство, горькое и сладкое одновременно. У мальчишки в зубах травинка. За эту травинку можно было бы отдать вселенную, но демон берёт её просто так.   
Самая страшная ночь, проведённая в Дрездене. Почти чёрные синяки под глазами и температура. Чума и страх не успеть.   
Самый прекрасный день в Альмерии и беззаботность, лежащая на одном плече. Искры становятся ярче и горше. Тяжесть - сильнее сверхновы.   
Самая мерзкая битва, когда у чужого горла держат меч, и летят на пол мечи, и бросаются удары бешеных собак.   
Самая сладкая месть, и сердце отбивающее последние ритмы в твоей руке: раз, два, навсегда замолкло.   
Самая жуткая ненависть, и крики взрывались болью в голове так, что дрожали руки от злости.   
Самая жгучая ревность, на которую обычный человек просто не способен и не будет способен никогда - потому что проклятье давит, добивает остатки разума.   
Самая непримиримая вина, и сверхнова словно сожрала сердце - волчье сердце.   
Я выдохнул, возвращаясь к реальности. Чужая ладонь упала с моего лица, и синеватый свет периметра, очертившего комнату, сжался, затушив бушующее пламя. Я скорчился, прижимая к своей груди Билла - он был без сознания.   
Он снова меня спас...   
Маска, валявшаяся на полу, была единственной вещью, что не пострадала в краткосрочном пожаре. Я шевельнул пальцами, и она двинулась и заскользила ко мне. Её поверхность на ощупь была прохладной, но слегка сияла изнутри, как будто сама вобрала весь мой демонический огонь: да я и сам чувствовал: сил во мне осталось едва-едва. Я положил её на лицо Билла, словно знал, что предмет "отомкнулся", и маска скрыла его глаза, сев, как влитая. Я прижал руки к бесчувственному телу и забормотал заклинание.   
Что за дурак, правда... Что за дурак.


	44. Chapter 44

\- Мне кажется, ты мне должен один памятник за моё терпение, - раздалось над моим ухом. - Или хотя бы мемориальную доску на Хижине Чудес.   
Я приоткрыл глаза. В голове было восхитительно пусто.  
\- Что... такое?.. - вялый язык с трудом формировал какие-то звуки, губы тоже не слушались - их стягивала какая-то корочка.   
\- Погорелец, - смешок. Голова моя обработала полученную информацию и выдала, кому же принадлежал голос. Билл.   
Перед моими глазами возникало и исчезало что-то тёмное, и в конце концов я смог сфокусироваться настолько, чтобы понять: это были начищенные туфли демона, который ходил вокруг меня. На лоб опустилось нечто холодное и мокрое, и я застонал от наслаждения - вся моя кожа словно горела. Память словно сломалась, выдавая мне только обрывки моих воспоминаний, но с каждой секундой этих обрывков становилось всё больше.   
\- Я что... сжёг дом? - просипел я. Кажется, моё горло тоже было повреждено.  
\- Немного, но я уже починил. Теперь остаётся только починить тебя...   
Я сделал небольшую передышку. Каждое слово сопровождалось болью, и я почувствовал, как мой рот наполняется кровью - обожжённая корочка на губах треснула.   
\- Извини, что не заливаю в тебя демоническую силу, золотце. Но после того, что ты тут устроил, мне как-то стрёмно снова тебя накачивать проклятой магией.   
Я едва смог улыбнуться.   
\- Билл, джентльмены не говорят "стрёмно"... Сколько... я провалялся?   
\- Неделю, - коротко ответил демон. Меня чуть не подбросило - сколько?! Я думал, я лежу тут всего лишь пару часов...   
\- Ты шутишь, - прохрипел я.   
\- Неа, - хмыкнул Сайфер. - Просто пришлось заключить тебя в капсулу антигравитационную, чтобы ты себе задницу не отлежал, вот ты и не чувствуешь. Сейчас ты хоть в себя пришёл, как я тебя на постель переложил.   
\- Ты можешь... делать такие вещи? - удивился я. Господи, что он со мной сотворил, пока я был без сознания?   
\- Да, маска кое-что со мной сделала... - пробормотал демон. - Я теперь несколько... изменился. Я потом тебе расскажу, сейчас у меня для тебя по расписанию обед.   
\- Прости, - прокряхтел я.   
\- Да ничего, - ответил Сайфер, суя мне под нос что-то холодное, студенистое и пахнущее лимоном. Я приоткрыл рот, и студень проскользнул сразу в глотку - с лёгким спазмом я чуть не закашлялся, но боль скрутила меня, и пришлось терпеть неприятную процедуру.   
\- Таких лопухов, как ты, конечно, ещё поискать надо, - Билл набрал ложкой следующую порцию студня и сунул мне в рот. - Пока ешь, расскажу тебе, что произошло. Как ты понимаешь, у меня новый осколок памяти вернулся, и я обнаружил нечто удивительное. Уверен, тебе понравится.   
Я кивнул, пытаясь не думать, чем он меня сейчас потчует.   
\- Я Белиал, один из четырёх королей ада, - тем временем начал рассказывать Билл. - Но мне будет комфортнее, если ты будешь звать меня, как раньше. Некоторое время назад я неожиданно понял, что я нахожусь в комнате, заваленной хламом. Эта комната бесконечно расширялась, куда бы я ни пошёл, и количество хлама неизбежно росло. От нечего делать я начал перебирать этот хлам и изучать его. Это мне не помогло. Я попытался изобрести свой хлам, сотворить что-нибудь новенькое. Это меня развлекло тоже ненадолго. Я пытался сломать стены комнаты, но они вечно убегали от меня. Я начал ломать хлам - и это мне наскучило. Этой комнатой была Вселенная, и в ней не осталось вещей, которые меня могли бы развеселить. Не осталось ничего неизведанного, не осталось ничего недостижимого. Это была очень скучная жизнь. Тогда мы уже создали мир и разделились на демонов и ангелов, о чём ты уже знаешь... И вдоволь упившись властью, я решил развлечься по-иному.   
Сайфер отставил плошку, скормив мне весь лимонный студень, и присел рядом со мной.  
\- Великан спит в своих чертогах, - произнёс он, - а его крохотная частичка, разложив крошки своей силы по земле, будет жить, как слабое существо. Существо, которое будет чего-то желать, что-то творить, существо с ограниченными возможностями, которому придётся постараться, а не просто захотеть... Я стёр себе память и запустил цикл реинкарнаций. Через каждые девять жизней я бы возвращался к великану, и память бы возвращалась ко мне, и потом я бы решал, стоило ли мне продолжить жизнь смертного существа, развлекаясь таким образом. Демоны и ангелы дробили себя на осколки, но я придумал кое-что получше. Я спрятал осколки, а главный планировал сделать смертным... Но что-то пошло не так. После того, как я стёр себе память, контрольный осколок почему-то оказался в аду, а цикл реинкарнаций оказался нарушен. Я несколько тысячелетий торчал в преисподней, не помня, как я там очутился, за что я здесь и кто я такой, зато я знал всё остальное - всё от начала времён... Дальше ты знаешь.   
\- Ты сам... расколол свою сущность? - я облизал губы и скосил глаза на демона. - Что же ты сейчас такое?..   
\- Дух, - ответил он. - Голем, в котором я нахожусь, я оставил лишь для нашего с тобой удобства. Увы, но в остальном все условия остаются прежними. Сейчас я полностью восстановил свою память, но мои силы остались в аду. Впрочем, маска дала мне достаточно энергии, чтобы я мог раз десять перенести нас к моменту сотворения мира и обратно.   
Я нервно улыбнулся. Ладно...   
\- Пожалуй, мы не будем экспериментировать... Сколько мне нужно времени? У меня остались какие-нибудь силы? Я... во что я превращался?   
Мои вопросы утомили меня самого, и я умолк, восстанавливая дыхание. Билл повременил немного, промакивая моё лицо и тело влажным полотенцем.   
\- Ты начал становиться пироманом. Тем парнем, который поджигает всё вокруг, стоит ему выйти из себя, - сказал он. - Если честно, я думал, из тебя выйдет какая-то другая нечисть... Какой-нибудь леший. Ты же Сосенка.   
И он усмехнулся.  
\- Что насчёт сил... Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Хватит на пару фокусов, а потом тебе придётся рассчитывать на свои собственные резервы мага. То, чему тебя научил я. Что насчёт твоих ожогов... Боюсь, нужно ещё несколько недель, чтобы они зажили как следует. Но не волнуйся, я же знаю всё на свете - будешь как новенький.   
\- Билл, - окликнул я.   
\- М?   
\- Ты ведь в итоге... добился своей цели, пусть и не совсем так, как хотел, - я криво улыбнулся. - Ты путешествуешь со мной, почти как обычный человек. У тебя есть цель, которую не так-то просто выполнить... А победить Вельзевула почти невозможно. Тебе ведь не скучно со мной?..   
\- Нет, Сосенка. Не скучно, - демон взъерошил мои волосы, и я с удивлением почувствовал, что они совсем короткие - видимо, сгорели.   
\- Ой... А как же мои татуировки? - всполошился я. - Они тоже?..   
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Сайфер, - считай, тебе повезло. Сильнее всего обгорело твоё лицо, ну и руки... Извини, зеркало предлагать не буду, выглядишь ты действительно паршиво. А в остальном тебя немного уберегла одежда и твоя пострадавшая шевелюра. Как только ты погасил свой всплеск чувств, ты стал уязвим для своего собственного огня, и пусть мой защитный периметр всё погасил, тебе немного досталось.   
\- Ничего себе немного, - я закрыл глаза.   
Бушевавшее пламя и маленькие солнца, нестерпимо ярко сиявшие в черноте. Я совершенно не соображал, что делаю.   
\- Не волнуйся, - проговорил Билл, доставая какую-то пахучую мазь и кладя её мне на лицо. - Я всегда буду за тобой присматривать. Когда ты умрёшь и твоя душа пройдёт через ад и рай, я буду за ней следить, чтобы никто не слопал. Когда ты реинкарнируешь, я снова буду рядом. Ты от меня никогда не избавишься...   
\- Звучит очень угрожающе, - ответил я. - Значит, моя задница всегда будет в опасности.   
\- Звучит двусмысленно, - осклабился демон, и мне пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть его усмешки.   
\- Билл, как снять с тебя проклятье? - спросил я через некоторое время. - Если ты теперь знаешь всё на свете, а твоё сознание - целостное, то как освободить тебя от этого?   
\- Хороший вопрос. До того, как я сам себе стёр память, я думал, что это ангелы прокляли меня, - сказал он, - заставив испытывать ярость вечно. В качестве наказания... Но сейчас, когда я понял, что моё пребывание на земле - моих собственных рук дело, я понял, что я такой один. У этого проклятия явственно демоническая природа. Одной загадкой меньше. И в то же время я не знаю, кто его на меня наложил, вероятно, тот же, кто нарушил цикл реинкарнаций и запихнул осколок моего разума в ад, как в темницу... Одной загадкой больше. Я не знаю, Диппер. Займёмся этим позже - мои проблемы с реинкарнациями подождут. В конце концов, после того, как я одолею Вельзевула, я волен идти куда захочу и делать что захочу, - он пожал плечами. - А значит, я смогу найти душу, через которую вылезу обратно. А затем попытаюсь снова наладить цепочку...   
\- Но ты вернёшься? - вырвалось у меня. Демон усмехнулся.   
\- Если будешь по мне скучать - то вернусь, конечно. На, попей немного...   
Я наконец понял, что не сходилось. Если бы Билл просто хотел захватить наш мир, зачем бы ему выполнять условия сделки? Освобождение его не интересовало, интересовала только моя душа: а о ней речи не шло. И всё равно он остался, хотя мог бы просто сбежать от меня. Когда Билл воплотился в големе, он просто сказал всё то, что я ожидал от него услышать. Выходит, всё сложилось...   
За окном цвела весна. Улицы заполнили бегущие ручьи, талый снег прятался в канавах и под мостами, выглядывала первая зелёная трава. Окна были распахнуты, и в доме круглые сутки гулял ветер. Моё исцеление медленно двигалось, и иногда Билл всё-таки немного ускорял его - тайком от меня. Через несколько дней я смог нормально ходить - обожжённые ступни тоже наконец зажили, ещё через неделю ожоги почти зажили. Единственное "но" - опалённая кожа жутко чесалась, и бурую кровяную корочку неистово хотелось содрать. Билл дежурил у моей постели, следя, чтобы я не расчёсывался во сне, и это меня жутко раздражало - засыпать, когда за тобой пристально наблюдают, не очень приятно. Волосы понемногу отрастали, возвращаясь к нормальной длине, и уже не были палёным ёжиком, с которым я очнулся через неделю после пожара. Время, потраченное на исцеление, было заполнено самыми полезными заклинаниями и печатями, которые могли пригодиться при борьбе с Вельзевулом: большую их часть я изучил сам, но сейчас, когда демон не был занят расшифровкой маски, он охотно посвящал время моему обучению. Я чертил в воздухе огненные знаки и читал заклинания.   
\- Эй, Билл, если у меня постоянно огненные знаки, это значит, что огонь - моя стихия? - спросил я.   
\- Аватар: легенда о Диппере, - вздохнул Билл. - Нет, золотце, раз на раз.   
\- А как же то, что я едва не стал пироманом?   
\- Случайность, - демон пожал плечами. - Я думаю, это больше потому, что моя магия имеет более огненную природу. Я люблю огонь. Это в тебе говорит мой след, а не твоя "стихия", - он передразнил меня, обозначив в воздухе кавычки. Я фыркнул.   
\- Наследил мне тут... Эй, но если у тебя огненная природа магии, значит, это имеет отношения к стихиям!   
\- Это имеет относение в фтихиям! - снова передразнил меня Сайфер.   
\- Эй, хватит, почему нет? Объясни хоть нормально.   
\- Оввяфни хоть намальна, - снова прошепелявил Билл, кидая в меня подушкой. - Давай тренируйся, скоро мы стартуем в Гравити Фолз, двадцать первый век.   
Я нахмурился и кинул в него связывающим заклинанием. Демон отскочил, пропуская петлю мимо себя, и швырнул в меня ещё одной подушкой. 

***

Подготовка к последнему рывку шла полным ходом, и даже если это было безнадёжное мероприятие всей Хижины, это было лучше, чем обречённое бездействие. Отчаянное, боевое настроение - победить или умереть в бою. Дядя Стэн читал заговоры над всем своим оружием, а Форд пытался изгонять демона из одержимых, правда пока вышло ненадолго - люди, из которых вышибло демонов, ничего не соображали, а когда до их сознания наконец доносился истошный ор: "Бегите к Хижине!", как правило, Вельзевул успевал снова вселиться. Из всех, над кем читали заклинание, добраться до Хижины успели лишь трое: старик МакГакет, Робби и Тайлер.   
\- Почти полный комплект "колеса" Билла, - вздохнула Мэйбл, не без облегчения обнимая Тайлера, которого затащили в защитный круг Хижины лассо. Однако всего трое за несколько дней - слишком мало, всех жителей так было спасти нельзя. Остальные бродили, словно зомби, по окрестностям города. Времени до того, как защитный барьер Хижины снова лопнет, оставалось совсем немного, и нужно было больше рабочих рук.   
\- Скажите-ка, а осталось ли у вас ещё хоть немного волос единорога? - спросил старик МакГакет.   
\- Совсем немного. Было бы побольше - мы бы смогли огородить и дом Пасифики, - ответил Гидеон. - Но у нас осталось только несколько футов - дюжина или полторы.   
\- Никто не думал сделать себе пояса? - спросил старый учёный, похлопывая себя по бокам, - чтобы можно было выходить наружу! Там, под этим анабиозом, ужас как страшно. Не советую туда соваться просто так, но мы же не сможем снова сделать робота из Хижины Тайн?   
\- Не сможем, - пробормотал Стэн. - Это и в первый раз казалось чем-то невероятным.   
\- Диппера всё ещё нет, - заметила Мэйбл. - Как без него?   
\- Как-нибудь, - коротко ответила Пасифика. - У нас теперь почти нет спальных мест, если это кого-то заботит. Мы перетащили со второго этажа все диваны и кровати вниз, но этого всё равно маловато, кто ляжет на пол?   
\- Я могу и на полу, - буркнул Робби. - Какая разница...   
\- Через пару дней всё уже будет готово, заклинания на всё оружие вы знаете. Нужно заговорить всё, что у меня есть, когда мы всё используем, необходимо снова попытаться его запечатать в сосуд. Форд...   
\- Ничего, я постою немного. Как только закончим с оружием, будем чертить фигуру.   
\- Я отксерокопировал заклинание, - Гидеон раздал листки. - Лучше выучите.   
Мэйбл отошла от группы и попятилась к двери.   
Летний вечерний воздух гулял по полянке - ему было безразлично, что в Гравити Фолз происходит очередной апокалипсис. Было холодно и пасмурно, солнца не было видно уже который день - и это в июле! Девушка устроилась на ступеньках, вглядываясь в сумеречные тени. Ей всё чаще казалось, что где-то там, между деревьев, маячит сине-белая кепка. И пусть ей это только казалось, появилась хоть крохотная надежда, что однажды Диппер всё-таки снова появится на пороге Хижины - каким-то чудом. 

***

\- Готов? - спросил Билл, взяв меня за руку. Я поправил свой рюкзак и дёрнул за козырёк кепки. Внутри меня всё дрожало от волнения - я наконец-то возвращаюсь в Гравити Фолз, после стольких месяцев!..   
\- Да, - я хотел сказать это твёрдо, но только прошептал. Демон кивнул.   
\- Я постараюсь выкинуть нас к тому отрезку, когда мы с тобой исчезли, но у меня не очень хорошо получается прицеливаться. К тому же...   
\- Жерло вулкана, я помню, - я нервно улыбнулся, окидывая взглядом наше жилище в последний раз. Дом Джонатана Пэйджа, который приютил нас - вряд ли мы снова его увидим.   
Билл крепче сжал мои ладони, и мы переплели пальцы. Под ногами пропала опора, и нас закрутило в падении - мы снова неслись в чёрную воронку. Совсем забытое чувство, но даже тошнота не могла умалить моей радости - я наконец-то возвращался домой.   
Мы рухнули куда-то в степь, покатившись по сухой траве. Я быстро подскочил, пытаясь заранее определить, где мы.   
\- Это Канзас, - сказал Билл. - Мы недалеко!   
Он схватил меня за руку, и мы снова нырнули в чёрную пропасть. Под ногой моей что-то треснуло: перенос был таким коротким, что я едва его почувствовал.   
\- Всё, - выдохнул Билл. - Гравити Фолз, две тысячи шестнадцатый год...   
Я обхватил себя руками - было холодно. Вокруг нас шумели знакомые ели, что росли в Орегоне, но...   
\- Это, кажется, апрель, - стуча зубами, ответил я. Моя лёгкая куртка не подходила для весны, и Билл уже схватил меня за руку, но я остановил его. С высоты нашего места я видел шоссе, и по нему ехала знакомая красная машина.   
\- Билл! - шёпотом воскликнул я. - Это Венди! Может, это тот день, когда она попала в аварию, мы можем узнать, что произошло!   
\- Это плохая идея, Диппер, - ответил демон. - Оставаться во времени, где уже есть один ты - чревато!   
\- Плевать, я ещё не приехал в Гравити Фолз, - я уже пробирался по направлению к шоссе.   
\- Я думаю, это тот обезумевший... Эээ... кто это, минотавр? - Сайфер склонил голову набок. - Он бежит к ней наперерез. Думаю, это он её сбил.   
В моей голове внезапно что-то щёлкнуло. Вэнди, петлявшая по извилистой дороге, была ещё далеко - скорость машины была невысокой. Я кинулся к шоссе, уже видя, как свихнувшийся одержимый мужикотавр, ломая деревья, несётся к шоссе - всё оказалось предельно просто. Мне нужно было только дотянуться...   
Я вытянул руку вперёд, потянувшись мыслью к Вэнди. Она ехала там, ни о чём не подозревая, и если бы я мог её предупредить, связавшись с ней мысленно... Достаточно было всего лишь затормозить! Но я не мог. Я не мог преградить ей путь. Я мог только спасти ей жизнь.   
Я почти физически почувствовал, как расползается ремень безопасности. Машина приближалась, приближалось и одержимое животное, а я пробирался всё ближе и ближе к дороге, стараясь не споткнуться о торчащие корни деревьев. Ветки хлестали меня по лицу, но я ни на секунду не терял концентрации - остатков моей магической силы должно было хватить на маленький, незначительный телекинез. Ничего, Вэнди. Сработают твои подушки безопасности, достаточно будет просто...   
Переместить тебя на соседнее сиденье.   
Я почти чувствовал её тёплое тело, бегущую по жилам кровь, дуновение ветра на её щеках. Машина, рыча двигателем, пролетела мимо меня в одно мгновение, и в это мгновение я прорвал ремень, вытаскивая Вэнди с водительского места, которое в следующую секунду превратилось в искорёженное крошево. Магия помогла мне удержать её тело, но последние крошки силы истончились, и я упустил её. До меня донёсся скрежет - всё уже произошло, но я был слишком занят, чтобы смотреть.   
\- Ты потратил последнюю магию на эту девчонку?! - зашипел Билл, и в его голосе я различил знакомые нотки.   
\- Она важна, - ответил я. - Она жива?   
\- Жива... - демон подошёл к искорёженной машине. - Но ноги сломаны.   
Я выдохнул.   
\- Так и должно быть. Поехали... С ней всё будет в порядке.   
\- И ты не подойдёшь, не проверишь? - спросил Билл. Я покачал головой.   
\- Нет.   
Чёрная воронка снова проглотила нас, бросая на несколько недель вперёд. Мы выпали прямо рядом с оживлённой магистралью на границе дня и вечера в каком-то городе. Я поспешно откатился от сигналящих нам машин.   
\- Чёрт! Это даже хуже, чем я представлял, и никаких вулканов не надо!   
Я закашлялся - воздух был пропитан пылью и выхлопами.   
\- Китай! - крикнул Билл, хватая меня за руку. - Теперь обратно в Гравити Фолз!   
Мы завернули за угол, чтобы никто не видел пространственного портала, и петля опять перенесла нас в Орегон.   
Мы грохнулись на уже знакомую нам лесную подушку, и мне в колени сквозь джинсы впились еловые иголки. Захрустели мелкие веточки, а под руку попалась жёсткая шишка. Я подавил вскрик и поднялся на ноги. Да, кажется, это то, что надо.   
\- Тише! - прошипел Билл. - Там кто-то есть! Мы ещё не догнали - я опять взял слишком мало.   
Я стоял и смотрел на поляну. Там были мы с Мэйбл, выходящие от гномов. Я смотрел на самого себя и не узнавал. Такой худой, нескладный, лохматый, с заклеенной головой... Мэйбл посмотрела на меня - на нас с Биллом.   
\- Диппер, что это! - воскликнула она, показывая прямо на нас. Сайфер схватил меня за рукав, и я отмер.   
\- Давай, бежим!  
\- Постой, не убегай, - донёсся до меня голос меня шестнадцатилетнего, прежде, чем нас снова подхватила временная воронка. Я протянул руку к нам - мне и сестре, всё ещё не веря, что это мы...   
Мы падали вниз, но мне казалось, что я ещё слышу звонкий голос Мэйбл - и мой собственный.


	45. Chapter 45

На этот раз мы шлёпнулись в Зальцбурге - покатились прямо по мосту над рекой. Демон сгрёб меня за воротник и тут же прыгнул в следующую пространственную дыру - меня уже порядком потряхивало, а внутренности мои порывались вылезти через рот.   
\- Двадцатое июля! - крикнул мне Билл. - Должно подойти!   
Странное чувство, когда почти полтора года странствий уместились в месяц моего отсутствия - словно и много времени прошло, и мало.   
Мы вывалились на улицу Гравити Фолз - я немного стесал ладони об асфальт и шлёпнулся на тротуар. Демон поднял меня за шкирку и отряхнул от пыли.   
\- Всё, приехали, - хмыкнул он, поправляя свою сумку с вещами. На его поясе висели его мечи, которые вместе с чёрными брюками и белой пижонской рубашкой с накрахмаленным воротничком смотрелись ужасно нелепо, а на голове уместилась скалящаяся маска - она держалась на волосах, словно приклеенная, не падая, даже когда Билл нагибался.   
Я огляделся, посасывая кровоточащую ладонь. Улица была пуста - словно все люди вымерли.   
\- О нет... - до меня внезапно дошла ужасная догадка. - Неужели все умерли?!   
\- Нет, скорее, одержимы, - нахмурился Билл. - Вельзевул может делить своё тело на мириады частей, мух, которые могут контролировать хоть каждое живое существо на земле. Но гравитация аномалий Гравити Фолз ещё действует, как я понимаю - он здесь, внутри...   
Где-то недалеко что-то оглушительно громыхнуло, и я увидел над деревьями алое зарево.   
\- Хижина Тайн! Билл, это там - бежим скорее!   
Я стартанул в направлении своего дома: вслед за первым залпом раздался треск, и я догадывался, что это дядя Стэн. Может, прямо сейчас они отбиваются от атак демона, наша помощь решающая!   
Сайфер снова схватил меня за шиворот, останавливая.   
\- Погоди, Сосенка. Прыгнем.   
Он прильнул ко мне, и мы шагнули в ещё один портал, который выбросил нас прямо к лужайке у Хижины. Я выглянул из-за дерева.   
Вельзевула не было: но какие-то мерзкого вида то ли каракатицы, то ли сороконожки ползали по истончившемуся барьеру и грызли его. Они почти полностью покрыли купол, накрывший Хижину, но то там, то тут покров отвратительных насекомых прошибало какой-то ударной волной. Я спрятался обратно за дерево - автоматная очередь раскрошила кору почти у самого моего носа.   
\- Ничего себе! - охнул я, снова выглянув. - Ну и оборона! Сколько там людей, ты видишь?   
\- Не могу различить из-за этой мелюзги, - выплюнул Билл. - Но ничего, я их быстро сожгу.   
\- Мэйбл смогла обновить защиту, - с радостью проговорил я. - Нужно помочь им!   
\- Погоди минутку, - остановил меня демон, хватая за руку и прижимая к дереву. - Ты забыл? Твоя семья с такой же радостью изрешетит меня пулями, как и Вельзевула, как только узнает, кто я. Что будем делать?   
\- Просто не скажем? - предположил я.   
\- Да, и как ты объяснишь свою пропажу почти на месяц! - прошипел Билл, сощурив глаза. - Появляешься в компании какого-то подозрительного парня!   
Я нахмурился и закусил губу. Сайфер был прав, нужно было что-нибудь придумать.   
\- К тому же, если твоя сестра обновила волос единорога, я просто не смогу войти в Хижину, - добавил Билл. - Сделаем так: я сейчас быстренько избавлю барьер от этих паразитов и исчезну куда подальше, а ты иди, милуйся со своими родственничками. Расскажи им правду, мысленная связь ещё работает.   
\- Ладно, - кивнул я и обнял его. - Спасибо.   
\- Мемориальная табличка на Хижине Тайн, - напомнил мне Билл. - И на всякий случай, если вдруг меня снова кинут в ад на пару тысячелетий...   
Его ладонь коснулась моей щеки, и я почему-то понял, что знал, как он это сделает. Его губы раздвинули мои, и я закрыл глаза. Поцелуй был долгим, сладким и горьким одновременно - как то чувство, которое испытывал Билл каждый раз, когда смотрел на меня - вероятно, последний раз, когда мы вообще могли поцеловаться, и я ответил, как умел, взъерошивая светлые волосы пальцами и притягивая демона ближе.   
\- Какая страсть, - Сайфер отстранился, пальцем касаясь моих губ. - Я этого не забуду.   
\- Ты бы и так не забыл, - ответил я. - Пошли.   
Мы двинулись к барьеру, пытаясь подойти обходным путём, чтобы Хижина оказалась между нами и стреляющими - перспектива получить гранату в нос меня не прельщала. Вблизи адские тараканы оказались ещё более мерзкими - вместо брюшка у них был ряд грызущих жвал, словно покрытых кислотой, и было ясно, что эти твари были созданы, чтобы разрушать, разгрызать, разъедать.   
\- Диппер, нужна твоя помощь. Разрушающее заклинание мне начертай, а я его усилю.   
\- Без проблем, - я с омерзением сплюнул и нарисовал в воздухе засиявший пантакль; Билл вонзил в него пальцы, и круг нестерпимо засиял, извергнув из себя грандиозное количество огня. Почти белое пламя окутало купол, и меня обдало волной жара: я закрыл лицо руками и отшатнулся, настолько горячим был огонь, пусть нас и защищала оборотная сторона пантакля. Сороконожки завизжали, панцири лопались и съёживались, и в конце концов от них оставался лишь чёрный прах. Жуткая вонь от вскипевших утроб застлала поляну вместе с едким дымом, но даже его пожрал адский огонь. Пламя полыхало пару минут, и лишь когда не осталось ни одной сороконожки, раскалённые белые вихри утихли.   
\- Билл, они там хоть целы внутри?! - воскликнул я. - Твой огонь может повредить купол ещё сильнее, чем эти тараканы!   
\- Всё нормально, не парься, - демон задул пантакль, словно свечку, и я увидел купол - целый и невредимый, если не считать нескольких царапин, которые были заметны даже на невидимой поверхности. Проеденные адскими тараканами участки мутнели в воздухе, словно искажая пространство, и я коснулся одного такого мутного пятна, но рука моя беспрепятственно прошла через преграду.   
\- Иди, - сказал Билл. - Они ждут тебя.   
Я выглянул за Хижину - ребята стояли там, рассматривая чёрный прах, и наперебой галдели и строили догадки. Вдруг Мэйбл оглянулась, словно почувствовав меня. Рот её открылся, и несколько долгих мгновений она просто стояла, пялясь на меня. Я нервно улыбнулся.   
\- Ты будешь в порядке? - спросил я, оглянувшись на Билла. Он кивнул.   
\- Я буду неподалёку. Скажи мне, если твоя семья передумает меня убивать.   
Я в последний раз его обнял.   
\- Спасибо за всё.   
Он усмехнулся и шагнул в чёрную пропасть. В первый раз я видел, как Билл перемещался в одиночестве.   
Чья-то рука схватила меня за запястье и втянула в защитный круг.   
\- Где ты был?! - на меня уставились полубезумные глаза Мэйбл. Она затрясла меня за плечи. - Где ты был столько времени?!   
\- Диппер! Твою мать! - послышался голос дяди Стэна, затем дяди Форда - и уже кричали все, наперебой трепя меня и требуя ответов на вопросы.   
\- Не все сразу! - взвизгнул я. - Я только что из тысяча восемьсот семьдесят седьмого года!  
Все отпрянули. Я огляделся: дядя Стэн и дядя Форд, Мэйбл, Пасифика, Гидеон...   
\- Вэнди! - обрадовался я. - У меня получилось!   
Девушка непонимающе посмотрела на меня, а я перевёл дух. Значит, я ничего не испортил. Сзади стояли ещё люди, и я узнал старика МакГакета, Суса, Робби и Тайлера.   
\- Все живы? - первым делом спросил я.   
\- На наших глазах пока никто не умер, - ответила Пасифика. - Но они все одержимы демоном. Мы можем изгнать его из тела, но ненадолго, вышло только с тремя... Кстати, как получилось, что ты не одержим? Ты находился снаружи барьера.   
\- Долгая история. Сейчас расскажу.  
Я вздохнул. Видимо, пока я развлекался, ребятам пришлось очень туго: осунувшиеся и исхудалые лица, синяки под глазами, трясущиеся руки и безумно уставший взгляд. Я не удивился бы, если узнал, что они спят по восемь часов в неделю.   
\- Диппер, ты такой... изменившийся, - прошептала Мэйбл, протягивая руку к моему лицу, но так и не притрагиваясь.   
\- Это потому что я стал старше, сестрёнка, - ответил я, перехватывая её ладонь. - Мне трудно точно сказать, сколько мне сейчас лет, но около восемнадцати.   
\- Что?! - с ужасом воскликнула Пасифика. - Как так могло выйти?! Тебя не было всего лишь месяц...   
\- Мы перенеслись в прошлое. И я учился заклинаниям, мы искали разные предметы... - сбивчиво пробормотал я.   
\- С самого начала! - громко потребовал дядя Стэн. - Что за обряд ты проводил на поляне?!   
\- Так вы нашли её... - промямлил я и зажмурился. - Ладно. Я... заключил сделку с Биллом.   
Общий вздох словно прижал меня к земле.   
\- Пойдёмте внутрь, - сказал я. - Расскажу подробнее. 

***

В Хижине я рассказал в подробностях обо всех наших злоключениях с Биллом, умолчав только о наших отношениях - я ещё и сам не знал, как с этим считаться.  
\- Так значит, Билл Сайфер действительно дьявол? - проговорил Гидеон. - Вернее, его часть...   
\- Да, это так, - ответил я, уплетая предложенную консервированную фасоль. - Но он нам поможет. Потому он сейчас и скрылся, чтобы дать мне время поговорить с вами.   
\- Значит, этот блондинистый ушлёпок и есть он? - спросил дядя Стэн. - Похоже на него. Диппер, не может идти и речи! Всё, что я понял из твоего рассказа - Билл задурил тебе голову, чтобы собрать себя по кусочкам, и последнее, что ему нужно - это твоя душа! Мы должны избавиться от него.   
\- У нас сейчас проблема поважнее - избавиться от Вельзевула! - возразил я. - И ты отказываешься от хорошей помощи!   
\- У нас, у нас! - передразнил меня дядя Стэн. - У тебя вообще нет проблем, ты просто шлялся по прошлому, пока мы тут отбивались! И виноват в этом твой Билл, от которого мы едва спаслись в прошлый раз!   
\- Стэн прав, - нахмурилась Вэнди. - Я прекрасно помню, что он вытворял.   
\- Билл сейчас другой, я сам это увидел, - упрямо твердил я. - Его неконтролируемая агрессия - это результат проклятия, лежащего на нём! Я это сам почувствовал, мы... мы можем обмениваться мыслями!  
"Билл, они мне не верят. Не хотят принимать твою помощь."   
"Это понятно," - фыркнул демон. - "Я бы тоже хотя бы посомневался. Но я буду помогать вам всё равно, даже издали, не переживай слишком сильно. Ты можешь выходить за охранный круг, если что, у тебя со мной сделка, так что тобой не может овладеть другой демон."   
\- Он говорит, что даже издали всё равно будет помогать нам, - передал я его слова. - Кроме того, я не могу быть одержим из-за сделки, и...   
Я вздохнул.   
\- Наверное, мне лучше уйти.   
\- Нет! - воскликнула Мэйбл. - Нельзя!   
\- Да! - воскликнул Гидеон. - Диппер, ты ведь маг! С тобой мы сможем призвать и запечатать Вельзевула! Мистер Пайнс, покажите ему...   
Дядя Форд явил мне серебряный кувшин: на нём и его крышке были выгравированы знакомые мне пантакли.   
\- Вы хотите запереть Вельзевула в бутылке, как джина? - спросил я. - Почему раньше не сделали это?   
\- Мы пытались, но он помешал нам, - покачала головой Пасифика. - И никто, кроме другого мага, не может это сделать. Форду трудно стоять после всего, что было, но ты - другое дело.   
Я нахмурился и взял кувшин в руки, мысленно переговариваясь с Биллом.   
"У них есть кувшин вроде медного сосуда," - сказал я ему. - "Они хотят запечатать в нём демона. Что думаешь?"   
"Это будет трудновато," - откликнулся Билл. - "Но возможно. Я не ждал, что они подготовят кувшин, а так как души у нас нет, я приготовился просто изничтожить Баала до такой степени, что ему пришлось бы спасаться бегством, но у меня вряд ли бы получилось. Наличие сосуда - это хорошо, когда они планируют запечатывать его?"   
"Пока не знаю. Они хотят сделать меня магом."   
"Пфф. Форд - тоже маг, мы могли бы с тобой сдерживать Вельзевула и не давать ему вредить процессу, пока они будут его запечатывать."   
"Так-то оно так, но дядя Форд уже не может стоять без помощи костылей. Предыдущая его попытка запечатать Вельзевула была почти смертельной."   
\- Когда вы хотите запечатывать демона? - спросил я.   
\- Который день пытаемся, - внезапно подал голос Робби. - Только вечно появляются какие-то существа и мешают нам начертить пантакли! Вчера это были визжащие пчёлы, у нас чуть перепонки не лопнули...   
\- Вельзевул всё ещё видит в вас опасность, а значит, мы на верном пути. Тогда завтра приготовим обряд, а мы с Биллом оградим вас от демонов, пока не придёт черёд читать заклинания, - сказал я.   
\- Диппер, я категорически против того, чтобы ты снова связывался с демоном, - сказал Форд. - Ты не хуже меня знаешь, как он опасен.   
\- Это не так, дядя, - ответил я, вставая и отряхивая колени. - Я гораздо лучше тебя знаю, насколько он опасен. Пойду поговорю с ним, пока тихо.   
Не слушая возражений, я направился к выходу. Радость от встречи притупилась тотальным недоверием и страхом - я понимал, но мне было неприятно, что меня всё ещё считают ребёнком после всего, что произошло. Даже Билл ко мне так не относился, и пусть я не мог рассказать, почему я ему доверяю, дядя Стэн и дядя Форд могли хотя бы попытаться на меня положиться. В конце концов, сколько времени я провёл, ища в поступках Билла двойную подоплёку, я был подозрителен, как чёрт знает кто! Теперь, когда всё для меня раскрылось...   
Я вздохнул. Разумеется, никто мне не поверит.   
В прихожей меня догнала Мэйбл.   
\- Диппер...   
\- Хватит меня отговаривать, Мэйбл! - резко ответил я. - У меня есть голова на плечах.   
Она отшатнулась.   
\- Я просто хотела сказать, что я соскучилась, Диппер...   
Я почувствовал себя виноватым и заключил её в объятия.   
\- Я тоже... Извини меня. Я стал совсем другим...   
\- Да. Ещё подрос, - она печально усмехнулась. - Стал сильнее... Даже твоё лицо изменилось. Но я бы тебя узнала всегда. Я так ждала, что ты вернёшься - почему ты мне ничего не сказал?   
\- Я знал, что ты бы меня отговорила, - я погладил её по волосам и снова прижал сестру к себе. - По этой причине нас и разделили. Мы с тобой расколем любую тайну...   
Мэйбл всхлипнула и вытерла нос рукавом свитера.   
\- Я так рада, что ты цел и невредим, Диппер. Мне не важно, что ты заключил сделку с Биллом, главное, что ты живой... Такое облегчение.   
Она посмотрела на меня, и я заметил, как её глаза блестят от слёз - счастливых слёз.   
\- Пойдём, - буркнула она, потупившись. - Я хочу тоже поговорить с Биллом.   
Я пораскинул мозгами и согласился.   
"Билл, я хотел с тобой поболтать перед сном, и со мной Мэйбл. Придёшь?"   
"Ладно," - недовольно отозвался демон, но я чувствовал, что он радовался.   
К тому моменту, как мы вышли из дома, Сайфер уже стоял у барьера. Я поспешил к нему.   
\- Где ты остановился? - спросил я.   
\- А зачем мне останавливаться? - пожал плечами демон. - Я не сплю, не ем, не устаю, мне не нужен ночлег, как вашим жалким человеческим телам. Я бродил по кругу, обстановку разведывал.   
\- И как тебе обстановка?   
\- Почти что хуже некуда, - резюмировал демон. - Ещё пара дней, и Вельзевул сломает ваш купол, которым вы накрылись. Видимо, уничтожить вас - это его цель номер один, потому что пока только вы представляете опасность. О, Звёздочка. Приятно тебя увидеть, - сказал он, как только моя сестра подошла. - Извини, что вытащил Сосенку погулять на несколько веков.   
Мэйбл не ответила - только разглядывала Билла с недоумением, видимо, как и я, пыталась найти в молодом человеке глазастый треугольник. Сайфер стукнул каблуком о каблук и склонил голову набок.   
\- Не доверяешь мне?   
\- Если Диппер доверяет, то и мне придётся, - проговорила Мэйбл. - Ты... странно выглядишь, Билл.   
\- Ты тоже. Недостаточно похожа на Сосенку, - хмыкнул демон. - С возрастом вас стало возможно различить по полу.   
Мэйбл закатила глаза.   
\- Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, золотце? - спросил Сайфер.   
\- Завтра мы начнём чертить заклинания для запечатывания Вельзевула, - произнёс я. - Нужен план, как мы будем одновременно сдерживать демона и запечатывать его. Все попытки проваливались - он слишком силён.   
\- Звёздочка, как он выглядит? - поинтересовался Билл.   
\- Как помесь коровы и мухи, - ответила Мэйбл. - Огромный, размером с минивэн. С человеческой головой.   
\- У него никогда не было вкуса, - фыркнул Сайфер. - Это ещё не огромный. Когда Вельзевул накроет задницей Сан-Франциско - вот это огромный...   
\- Он пока что не может вырваться из Гравити Фолз, - объяснила Мэйбл. - По Границам города мы проложили ещё одну нить из волоса единорога.   
Билл изумлённо моргнул.   
\- Но как?! - произнёс он.   
\- Ну, мы сидели и клеили её пару недель, - начала было Мэйбл, но Сайфер перебил её.   
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, Звёздочка. Мы бы споткнулись у границ Гравити Фолз, ведь я не могу пересечь...   
\- Билл, ты же говорил, что теперь ты не демон, а дух, - заметил я. - Может, волос единорога на тебя теперь не действует? Когда ты был в образе воспоминания, ты тоже мог шастать в Хижину.   
\- Верно... - пробормотал Билл, протягивая руку к барьеру. Тот обозначился в воздухе, опасно засветившись символами, и демон отдёрнул ладонь, не рискуя дотрагиваться.   
\- Барьер реагирует на него, - пробормотала Мэйбл. - Плохая идея.   
Билл сердито посмотрел на неё и решительно сунул руку внутрь. Купол заискрился, но кисть прошла внутрь, и пальцы мягко ткнулись в меня.   
\- Здорово! - воскликнул Сайфер и вошёл внутрь, выдав сноп искр. Я поймал его, отряхивая от мелких горячих звёзд его одежду.   
\- Наверное, это из-за проклятия, - сказал я. - Оно сопротивляется и не даёт тебе войти внутрь, как обычному волшебному существу.   
\- Но как это возможно, что Билл Сайфер-треугольник не мог пройти, а Билл Сайфер-человек может! - воскликнула Мэйбл. - Ведь Белиал, как ни крути, демон!   
\- Не совсем понимаю, но большая часть моей сущности спит в аду. Скажем, девяносто девять процентов демона. Сейчас здесь оставшийся процент, сильно разбавленной приятной чистой силой, заначки которой я оставил для себя на всякий пожарный. Пригодилось, - усмехнулся Сайфер. - Во мне сейчас очень мало демонического, и я надеюсь, когда я вновь запущу колесо реинкарнаций, я перестану быть демоном. Нужно же добиваться амнистии!   
\- Здорово, - одобрил я, хлопая по плечу Билла и обнимая его. - Значит, теперь мы можем доказать дяде Стэну, что ты изменился!   
Мою речь прервал грянувший гром. Я поднял взгляд, но небо было черно.   
\- Это Вельзевул! - воскликнула Мэйбл, подскакивая. - Он всегда появляется с раскатами грома!   
И она ринулась поднимать тревогу в Хижине. Над нами сгущались густые потоки чего-то дрожащего: приглядевшись, я понял, что это рои призрачных насекомых, а гул - это миллиарды крошечных крыльев, трущихся друг от друга. От мух всё вокруг словно заволокло туманом - живым туманом, и я отпрянул от границы Хижины, дёрнув за собой Билла.   
\- Чёрт! - прошипел Сайфер. - Это, наверное, меня засёк, ублюдок! Диппер, расчисть тут всё это!   
Я шагнул в хмарь, зло и решительно чертя перед собой пантакль почти вслепую - мухи практически забивались в глаза, в нос, в уши, забирались под одежду, и меня передёргивало от омерзения; но одержать меня они не могли, и демон, как и в прошлый раз, влил свою силу в начертанный знак, вызывая столб белого пламени. Огонь взревел, размётывая мушиные полчища, но это не помогло: насекомые, как жужжащее море, расступились и снова сомкнулись. Послышался оглушающий скрежет, и я зажал уши, отступая обратно в круг.  
\- Он сейчас появится!   
Я не понял, кто конкретно это выкрикнул: народ высыпал из Хижины, похватав оружие. Легионы мух формировались в кипящий слой, кишевший чем-то отвратительно живым в своей непостоянной форме.   
\- Он всегда был падок на дешёвые трюки, - зло прошипел Билл. А через мгновение перед нами уже стояло самое омерзительное и жуткое существо на всей планете.


	46. Chapter 46

Вельзевул оказался в точности таким, каким его описывала Мэйбл - мерзким, с жилистыми мушиными крыльями, тугим брюшком, опоясанным плешивой коровьей шкурой; но он был, наверное, в десятки раз больше, чем минивэн. Сейчас одна его лапа могла сравниться по толщине со столетним дубом, и как бы мне ни хотелось казаться храбрым, я всё-таки перетрусил. Огромное брюхо терялось над лесом, крылья подрагивали, словно в судороге. Вэнди взвизгнула и что-то швырнула - мощный бросок обозначился взрывным грохотом, и морду демона окутало пламенное зарево. Вельзевул заревел и зашипел, но граната не оставила видимых повреждений на его теле. Из леса выбирались существа - одержимые люди и животные. С ужасом я в них узнал знакомые лица - демон пошёл на последний приступ Хижины, чтобы потом, не боясь, установить свои порядки во всём мире, как это было тысячи лет назад.   
\- Диппер, отомри, твою мать! - сквозь визг и скрежет донеслось до меня. Билл встряхнул меня за плечи и сунул мне в руки один из своих мечей: - Стрелять ты не умеешь, поэтому вооружать тебя пулемётом бесполезно. Не потеряй! Атакуй его тем, что знаешь, я пока попытаюсь согнать одержимых в барьер, чтобы у Баала не было шанса прикрыться живым щитом!   
Так оно и было - живая волна катилась вперёд демона, проступая сквозь еловые деревья, и растерянная оппозиция не знала, что начать делать - изгонять бесов из одержимых, стрелять по демону, рискуя задеть своих товарищей, или спешно чертить звезду, чтобы запечатать Вельзевула.   
Я начертил уже знакомый атакующий пантакль и выкрикнул заклинание, немного изменяя его: из сияющего круга вырвалось пламя, но не облаком, как обычно, а тонкой струёй, что вонзилась, словно белая раскалённая игла, в бок огромной мухи, прорвав ей крыло. Вельзевул заскрежетал - кажется, ему было больно, но на этом всё и закончилось: рана мгновенно затянулась.   
\- Готовьте обряд! - заорал я тем, кто находился внутри барьера. - Чертите звезду, как-нибудь! Билл позаботится о тех, кто одержим, а я займусь Баалом!   
Возражать никто не стал - возможно, отчасти потому, что придумывать план получше времени не было. Демон наступил своей огромной лапой на купол, игнорируя мою атаку, и стал раскачивать её: защита заскрежетала, словно бы по стеклу водили ножом.   
Я чертил в воздухе круги и знаки так быстро, как только мог - а затем активировал их все разом. Это чувствовалось: словно мне грудь резко вскрыли ножом и прошили рёбра насквозь: демоническая сила Билла текла сквозь меня, как бурный поток магмы. Девять кругов с оглушительным рёвом выбросили своё пламя, и меня ударной волной откинуло назад, но и Вельзевул пошатнулся: пламенные столбы, скручиваясь в бешеный клубок, ударили его в грудь, пробив одну из насекомых лап насквозь. Это мне подало ещё одну идею.   
С трудом я поднялся, пытаясь унять боль в груди и звон в ушах - кажется, из носа потекла кровь, но я призвал ещё три пантакля, нарисовав их прямо на мече Билла. Рукоять раскалилась, подрагивая от напряжения, но я постарался пропустить магию прямо через клинок - он засветился, готовясь явить демоническую силу. Но Вельзевул меня уже заметил: восстановив своё равновесие, а заодно и частично ногу, он потянулся ко мне. Я взмахнул клинком, снова выкрикивая заклинание, и снова меня полоснуло болью - каждый раз призыв давался мне всё труднее и труднее, ведь я был лишь магом, порталом для чужих сил, и моё тело не выдерживало такого активного использования. Уже? Что же будет дальше?  
Меч выпустил дугу, резанувшую демона наискось: отвалилась половина крыла, осталась глубокая рана на боку, заклубившаяся буро-сизым гнилистым дымом. Фасетчатые глаза Вельзевула пахнули, словно жаровни - демон был разъярён, и он меня заметил.   
\- Диппер, иди внутрь! - завопила Мэйбл. - Тут он тебя не достанет!   
\- Я могу атаковать только снаружи! - ответил я, снова вытирая рукавом нос. Проклятье, он что, снова распадается?!   
Гнилой телёнок на мушиных ножках размером с машину оказался прямо передо мной и очень проворно протаранил меня своими рогами. Удар был настолько силён, что у меня, кажется, треснули рёбра, и в глазах от боли потемнело. Я словно со стороны наблюдал, как я взлетаю в воздух, комично распластавшись, и качусь по земле, чудом не напоровшись на меч. Голова моя треснулась о стенку Хижины, и я захрипел, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть. Грудь горела огнём, словно вместо лёгких мне туда вложили несколько пылающий углей.  
"Билл! Меня немножко побили, помоги..."   
"Секунду, я почти закончил с загоном!.."   
Демона видно не было, но где-то в лесу, в стороне, сияло что-то голубое, и я не сомневался - это был он. Люди всё так же бродили около Хижины, и я уже не мог так просто махать там оружием, не рискуя никого задеть.   
\- Диппер! - Вэнди подбежала ко мне, вслед за ней торопился дядя Стэн. - Ты живой?   
\- В порядке, - пробулькал я. - Немножко поломан, но жив...   
\- Оставайся тут, - потребовал Стэн. - Мы уже почти закончили звезду, скоро ты нам понадобишься!   
"Диппер, я иду!"   
Билл вынырнул из чёрной воронки так внезапно, что я едва успел понять мысль, которую он мне переслал.   
\- Что сломано? - первым делом спросил он. - Ты ранен?   
\- Кажется, рёбра пострадали... - я приподнял куртку, пытаясь подняться, но демон остановил меня, приподняв мою майку. Мой живот превратился в один сплошной кровоподтёк - мне ещё повезло, что демон не проткнул меня рогами. Сайфер провёл ладонью по опухающей коже, и его пальцы заискрились.   
\- Влей в меня... своей демоническoй херни, - попросил я. - А то я окочурюсь от боли через минут десять...   
\- Глупо было думать, что Баал тебя не прихлопнет, - огрызнулся Билл. - Ты не бессмертный! Думал, неуязвимый, будешь кидаться заклинаниями, как Гарри Поттер? Получил по морде - не ной...   
\- Всё-всё, понял, буду осторожней, - закивал я, чувствуя, как тело снова наливается силой, а боль уходит.   
\- Какого чёрта ты делаешь, Билл! - зашипел дядя Стэн, отмерев и направляя на Сайфера ружьё. - Убери от него руки, пока я тебе не прострелил черепушку!   
\- Усохни, старик! - рявкнул демон. - Идите занимайтесь пантаклем для запечатывания, мне нужно время, чтобы согнать всех одержимых в загон! Диппер, а ты не суйся под удар! Ты тут нужен живым!   
\- Да, - выдохнул я. - Спасибо, Билл.   
\- Дядя Стэн, идём, - Мэйбл оттеснила старика, странно на нас оглядываясь, а демон тем временем помог мне встать.   
\- Будь осторожен, Диппер, - повторил Сайфер. - Вот ещё... Держи.   
Он достал из сумки свой белый плащ и накинул мне на плечи.   
\- Плащаница, - произнёс я, вдруг догадавшись. Демон кивнул и снова исчез в пространственной дыре, а я подобрал меч и приготовился снова пулять в Вельзевула магией, как Гарри Поттер. Демон снова призвал своих таракашек, и теперь они покрыли всё вокруг Хижины, заползая на барьер начиная его грызть. Я отпихнул несколько сороконожек, ещё несколько разрубил, но главной моей целью был Вельзевул. Сейчас, когда демоническая сила снова бурлила во мне, я был готов навалять ему, как никогда - даже страх улетучился, словно я всего лишь проходил какую-то игру, где нужно было в конце завалить босса. Он стоял передо мной, снова расшатывая и грызя купол над Хижиной, яростно воя и вращая фасетчатыми глазами. В его воплях я смутно различал угрозы и проклятия. Меч, который дал мне Билл, снова накалился, но я почти не чувствовал обожжённых рук - просто и без изысков рубанул по шатающейся мушиной ноге, суставчатой и жилистой. Брызнула коричневатая кровь - видимо, физическое тело Баала всё-таки было уязвимо, иначе бы он просто мог сделать себе какую-нибудь непробиваемую демоническую броню.   
Я нанёс ещё один удар, чувствуя себя дровосеком, и нога подломилась. Демон снова зашипел и потянулся ко мне снова, и в этот момент в ногу мне вцепилась какая-то сороконожка, впившись своими жвалами прямо в коленную чашечку. Я вскрикнул от боли и отодрал её от себя, швырнув прочь, едва увернувшись от клешни демона, который тщился схватить маленького врага. Я торопливо начертил пантакль и отбросил от себя лапу: Вельзевул пошатнулся и грохнулся прямо на купол. Кто-то закричал, завизжал, и насекомые прыснули прочь, сбивая меня с ног; боясь что-то пропустить, я подскочил, но было уже поздно: демон вцепился в купол своими жвалами, обильно поливая его огнём, и защитный экран заскрежетал и лопнул, разлетевшись на кучу осколков. Пузатое, мерзкое тело плюхнулось прямо на Хижину, и дом не устоял, с треском обвалившись. Поднялись клубы пыли, и я бросился туда.   
\- Мэйбл! Вэнди! Дядя Стэн! - вопил я, пытаясь найти хоть кого-нибудь. Дым и бегущие сороконожки меня дезориентировали, и я закрутился на месте, как волчок, с остервенением рубя насекомых направо и налево. Использовать пантакли я опасался - я мог ранить своих друзей, когда они больше не были защищены куполом... Если кто-то из них был ещё жив!   
"Билл! Купол рухнул!"   
"Чёрт, как звезда? Все целы?"   
"Не знаю, тут облако пыли! Долго ты ещё?!"   
"Собираю этих баранов по лесу, представь себе!" - едко отозвался демон. - "Дай мне ещё пять минут!"   
"Кто бы мог подумать, что ты по своей воле пойдёшь спасать людей," - я развернулся и снова крикнул: - Мэйбл! Дядя Стэн! Кто-нибудь!   
Мне послышался какой-то отклик - пыль рассеивалась. Я оказался у самой суставчатой ноги Вельзевула - он снова поднимался. От Хижины остались лишь щепки и осколки стекла - всё было раздавлено. Я различил Робби, который тащил Пасифику - та была без сознания; дяди Форда и дяди Стэна нигде не было видно, но другие кое-как пытались спастись от демона и падающих балок и брёвен: я увидел Суса, Тайлера и старика МакГакета.   
\- Бегите отсюда! - закричал я, целясь в Вельзевула ещё одним пантаклем. Звезда, если она и была вычерчена, теперь почти наверняка была испорчена - да и кто смог бы провести обряд?.. Из круга выстрелил ещё один сноп огня, но он был слабее - я уже начинал выдыхаться снова. Пламенный шар тяжело бухнулся на спину демона, и огненные струи потекли по облезлой шкуре; повалил чёрный дым вместе с убийственной вонью. Вельзевул снова зашипел, и на этот раз я различил слова:   
\- Мальчишшшка-магххх! Убить, убитсссссс....   
Последнее слово поглотил ещё один огненный залп - это был Билл.   
\- Мы не можем его запечатать, - прохрипел я, хватаясь за бок - боль в рёбрах снова давала о себе знать. - Теперь всё уничтожено!   
\- Ладно, - быстро сказал Билл. - Рокировка! Я буду его тут уничтожать, а ты займись тем, что уведёшь отсюда всех людей за пределы барьера! Как тачку угонять, знаешь?  
\- Нет, но я знаю того, кто знает, - быстро нашёлся я.   
\- Сажай их в автомобиль и пусть мотают отсюда, - ответил демон, снова вонзая пальцы в мой пантакль. В пространстве словно открылась дыра, из которой хлынула вода: словно вынули пробку прямо из воздуха, и бурлящий поток накрыл собой всех сороконожек.   
\- Тогда потрепи его, пока я не вернусь, - ответил я, отдавая меч. - Я попытаюсь найти кувшин, может, мы с тобой сможем его запечатать снаружи!   
\- Тоже верно, давай, беги, - Сайфер развернул меня и толкнул в плечо.   
Я поспешил к Робби, что пытался спастись от грязных потоков. Рядом были дядя Стэн и Форд, повисший на брате почти без сознания.   
\- Дядя Стэн, собирай всех и мотай из города, - выпалил я. - Где кувшин?!   
Старик попытался меня схватить, но я увернулся.   
\- Не время пререкаться, Диппер! Мы уходим! - он шагнул ко мне, но висящий на нём Форд не давал слишком много свободы движений.   
\- Вот именно! - простонал я. - Просто дай мне сделать то, что я должен! Где чёртов кувшин?!   
\- Почём я знаю, где он! - взорвался Стэн. - Валяется, как и другой бесполезный хлам, в который превратился мой дом! Диппер, я умоляю тебя - просто уедем отсюда!   
Но я уже развернулся и бежал в поисках Вэнди, Гидеона и Мэйбл. Мне пришлось уворачиваться от выживших сороконожек, которые, казалось, озверели и бросались на меня, как голодные псы - а учитывая их габариты, я уже пожалел, что оставил меч Биллу. Проклятые насекомые! Вельзевул взревел - видимо, Билл добивался больших успехов, чем я, на поле брани. Морда демона поднялась к небу, и он исторг поток пурпурного пламени, который ударился в накрывший Гравити Фолз купол.   
\- Что же они все так огонь любят, - пробормотал я, откидывая остатки какого-то шкафа, расщепившегося на куски. Кувшина нигде не было, и Мэйбл я тоже нигде не находил. На крики они не откликались, но я не видел ни одного...   
\- Тела, - пробормотал я. Мысль о том, что их могло случайно раздавить стенами рухнувшей Хижины, бросала меня в дрожь. Я взял себя в руки и с удвоенной агрессией принялся раскидывать обломки дома, не обращая внимания на впивавшиеся в ладони щепки и осколки.   
\- Мэйбл! Вэнди! Гидеон! - кричал я. - Кто-нибудь!   
\- Диппер! - истошный визг моей сестры заставил меня повернуть голову влево, и в этот момент меня сбило что-то грязно-розовое. Запоздало я понял, что это испачканная кофта моей сестры, но в этот момент меня бросило на обломки брусьев.   
Что это, - пронеслось в моей загудевшей от удара черепушке. Звон постепенно перешёл в визг, и я помотал головой, чтобы прийти в себя.   
К моему неописуемому ужасу, это кричала Мэйбл - её держал в своей лапе демон. Я похолодел. Вельзевул поднёс её к своей голове, смотря на жертву своими фасетчатыми глазами и пытаясь понять, того ли он схватил - Мэйбл оттолкнула меня, подставив себя под удар.  
\- Билл! - завопил я. - Не стреляй! У него Мэйбл!   
\- Сам вижу, - прошипел Сайфер, оказавшись рядом со мной. - Ты нашёл кувшин?!   
\- Забудь об этом проклятом кувшине! - закричал я в ответ. - Нужно спасти мою сестру!..   
Но было уже поздно.   
\- Убить, убить! - прошамкал Вельзевул с наслаждением. Мэйбл рыдала и билась в сдавившей её клешне. Я выхватил у Билла меч и нарисовал на нём пантакль - лезвие накалилось, готовясь выпустить огненную дугу, и я изо всех сил рубанул по лапе, державшей мою сестру. Вельзевул с удивительной ловкостью увернулся, и мой удар ушёл в небо.   
Нет.   
Не в небо.   
Полыхнул изъеденный внешний купол, трескаясь и осыпаясь вниз едва видимыми осколками, и демон расхохотался булькающим смехом, протягивая ко мне лапу с сестрой. Её испуганное, измученное лицо мелькнуло у меня перед глазами, и я протянул руки, пытаясь ухватиться, зацепиться хоть за что-то... Не вышло. Меня охватило отчаяние - мы неумолимо проигрывали. Вельзевул просто дразнил меня, держа в заложниках мою сестру, и теперь его ничто не удерживало...   
Клешня сжалась, и послышался леденящий душу хруст. Мэйбл заорала от боли, срывая голос - её выгнуло в конвульсиях, и она обмякла.   
\- Отпусти её, сукин ты сын! - обезумев, я снова рубанул по ногам, кромсая волосатые лапы, но меня тут же сбило с ног. Я поднялся и снова бросился на демона, пытаясь забраться на него и ударить в голову, но это едва ли увенчалось успехом: он выбил меч у меня из рук и снова отшвырнул меня. Я постоянно оглядывался на Мэйбл, только отчаянно надеясь, что она ещё жива...   
Рядом ударил пламенный столп - Билл снова атаковал, и я заметил на его лице горящую маску - дело было плохо. Ноги меня не слушались, и тело понемногу сдавало, но я подхватил проклятый меч и снова наложил на него пантакль, намереваясь обрубить лапу, державшую Мэйбл, ещё раз. Дуга сорвалась ещё раз, и я опять промахнулся - следующий знак лёг на лезвие, едва мерцая. Я прицелился и послал удар в глаз - но это уже был не удар, а скорее, бросок головёшки.   
Время словно застыло. Все, что мы использовали - едва ли доставало демона, даже адское пламя ему было нипочём: а Мэйбл всё ещё была там, в его клешнях, без сознания либо уже мертва...   
\- Мальчишка! - пробулькал Вельзевул. - Магххх!   
\- Не слушай его! - яростно выкрикнул Билл, полосуя брюхо мечом.   
\- Белиал-ссссс... - Вельзевул обратил своё внимание на демона. - Поиграли - и хватит...   
Сороконожки, что ползали вокруг, вдруг рванули к Сайферу, выстрелив какими-то щупальцами, и в одно крошечное несчастное мгновение демон оказался спелёнут в кокон. Он тут же попытался высвободиться, и кокон вздулся от вспышек пламени, но ни один язычок не прорвался. Насекомые заползали по поверхности, образуя хитиновый живой щит, и я ужаснулся той лёгкости, с которой Вельзевул связал Сайфера.   
\- Нет... - я бросился к нему, намереваясь разрубить щупальца, но крик моей сестры меня остановил. Я развернулся, пытаясь загнать назад слёзы отчаяния.   
\- Хочешь ссссестру? - проскрежетал Вельзевул. - Обратно?   
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - прорычал я.   
\- Броссссь меч... - посоветовал мне демон, нависая надо мной, словно огромный мерзкий паук. Я видел вверху его тугое, подрагивающее белёсое брюшко, но тем не менее его голова - человеческая голова с глазами во рту и жвалами - была развёрнута ко мне. Мэйбл была совсем рядом - она висела безвольно, как кукла, бледная, но живая. Она смотрела на меня, полуприкрыв глаза, но вряд ли понимала, что происходит - Вельзевул сжимал её так крепко, что вероятно, раздавил ей кости. Я протянул к ней руку, но клешня отстранилась, не давая мне к ней прикоснуться.   
\- Я добрый сссегодня, - прострекотал демон. - Несмотря на вашу негостеприимную встречу-ссс. Я убью не вссссех... Не ссстоит считать меня маньяком, Диппер Пайнссс! Я знаю, какие порядки должны быть на земле. Больше не будет никаких войн за религию, не будет ссстрашных расправ, усстановится единое правило, моё правило! Разве не хочешь ты мне помочь?..   
\- Допустим, хочу, - с дрожью в голосе произнёс я. - Отдай мне Мэйбл, тогда поговорим.   
Демон забулькал, зайдясь в хохоте.   
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия, Диппер Пайнссс! Найди мне серебряный сосуд, в котором вы собрались меня запечатать, и я отдам тебе сестру! Отдай мне кувшин, и ты получишь её обратно!   
Я похолодел. Наша последняя надежда, кувшин...   
\- Но... Я даже не знаю, где он! - простонал я, беспомощно оглядываясь. Вокруг меня только бурлили сороконожки и грязные потоки. Где-то позади остался спелёнутый Билл - единственная помощь, на которую я мог рассчитывать...   
\- Я знаю, где он, - прошипел демон. - Но я не могу его взять, пока мне не отдадут его добровольно! Принеси его мне - он лежит там. И ты получишь свою сестру обратно.   
\- Диппер, не надо, - пробормотала Мэйбл. - Д...   
\- Молчи, девчонка, - проскрежетал Вельзевул, поднося её прямо к своей пасти. - Иначе я откушу тебе голову!   
\- Не трогай её! - воскликнул я, выставляя руки перед собой. - Хорошо! Я принесу тебе его сейчас!   
В указанном месте я действительно нашёл серебряный сосуд, покрытый гравировкой. Помощи ждать было неоткуда, и всё, что я мог сделать - это хотя бы спасти Мэйбл... Я ухватился за ручки кувшина, и ноги понесли меня обратно.   
\- Держи его, - пробормотал я, протягивая сосуд демону. - А теперь отдай мне её.   
Изо рта Вельзевула выстрелило щупальце: обвившее горлышко кувшина, и он исчез в пасти с отвратительным чавком. Демон поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь, и я с замиранием сердца проводил взглядом фигурку моей сестры - она уносилась всё выше, выше...   
\- Отпусти её! - закричал я, снова поднимая меч. - Ты получил, что хотел - просто отдай её обратно!   
\- Ах да, - прошипел Вельзевул. - С огромным удовольствием!   
И он разжал клешню. Я взвыл, пытаясь поймать Мэйбл, но она летела, летела вниз неумолимо быстро, словно сбитая птица. Перед глазами мелькнуло другое падение - словно дурное знамение, предначертавшее наш провал.   
Она рухнула, словно изломанная кукла - неестественно вывернута, пересохшие и помутневшие глаза смотрят в небо. Мэйбл была мертва.   
Я бросился к ней, уже не обращая внимания, как Вельзевул снова распался на мириады мух и исчез. Спутавшиеся тёмные волосы испачкались в грязной луже, и я осторожно положил голову сестры к себе на колени, боясь повредить её тело ещё больше, чем оно было повреждено. Дышать было трудно.   
Неужели она и вправду мертва?..   
Я прощупал пульс - не было. Глаза - остекленели.   
По моему лицу покатились слёзы - как всегда, слишком поздно.   
\- Билл! - взвыл я. - Где ты, ублюдок!   
Положив сестру на остатки стола, я бросился к живому кокону, с яростью режа и сжигая насекомые щупальца, что опутали демона. Он вывалился из кокона, обожжённый и почти без сознания - что там происходило - неизвестно. Я поднял его за шкирку.   
\- Давай! Возьми мою душу и уничтожь этого ублюдка! Оживи мою сестру, ты же можешь!   
Сайфер схватил меня за плечи.   
\- Ты об этом потом пожалеешь, Диппер... У тебя не было выхода.   
\- Мне плевать! Моя сестра мертва! - заорал я. - Да пусть хоть весь мир сгорит, просто оживи её!   
Демон ухмыльнулся, хватая меня за руку.   
\- Да, это было забавно... Посмотреть, как ты медленно превращаешься в подобие меня. Прости меня... Сделка!  
\- Диппер, нет! - закричал кто-то, кажется, дядя Стэн или дядя Форд, но мне было неважно. Рука Билла закостенела, и я отпрянул - через всего несколько минут передо мной лежал топорно вырезанный голем с дырой в груди. В дыре было пусто. Спустя пару мгновений меня пронзила ослепительная боль - всё внутри горело, будто меня самого раздавили чудовищные клешни Вельзевула. В глазах потемнело - через меня в мир проходил ещё более страшный демон. Билл был прав - возможно, я об этом пожалею. Но Мэйбл - она ведь того стоит? Она спасла меня, теперь я спасу её.   
Тело моё скрутило, выгнуло в агонии, но я словно со стороны наблюдал за этим, почти не чувствуя боли - словно отголоски эха, она доносилась до моего сознания. Мою грудь прошивала огненная адская игла, прокладывая дорогу для короля ада. Короткая вспышка - и затем спасительная темнота...


	47. Chapter 47

Я пришёл в себя минут через пять - лежать в обмороке было слишком большой роскошью. Видимо, самое интересное я уже пропустил: Белиал воплощался прямо сейчас. В глазах у меня было мутно, голова трещала, и я с трудом смог сесть, чувствуя, как изломано моё тело.   
Тугие потоки раскалённого воздуха, горящего белым пламенем безо всяких (кроме демонических) причин, сворачивались в большой клубок струй, выбивающих вверх тучи пыли - и внутри я едва мог различить чью-то фигуру. Фигура шевельнулась, и что-то засияло - я не мог смотреть дальше и отвернулся. Кто-то кинулся к кокону, грянул взрыв - но тут же был погашен прозрачной плетью, и через пару секунд я понял, что это не воздух и не плети - это полупрозрачные перья. Шесть больших, длинных крыльев темнели, превращая клубок в кокон чернёного золота, и с запозданием я узнал в этом серафиме свой сон.   
Я попытался позвать Билла, но из горла вырвался только хрип - внутри всё словно пересохло и нестерпимо горело. Я пополз к демону, и внезапно всё прекратилось. Раскалённые струи исчезли, и улеглась пыль, словно развеявшись в один момент. Время будто остановилось - повисла удивительная тишина. Не журчала вода, не жужжали насекомые, не шелестела листва и не трещал огонь - стало настолько тихо, что я мог слышать своё сердцебиение. Раздался крик.   
\- Что ты наделал?! Что ты наделал! - различил я слова.   
Чернёные крылья медленно развернулись и исчезли, просто истаяв. Стоящая на пустыре фигура напоминала мне Билла - но это был не он, не совсем он. Я снова целенаправленно пополз к нему - убьёт ли он меня или, может, уничтожит мир - мне было неважно. Хуже уже просто не может быть, и даже то, что я сказал, было правдой - мне было плевать на весь мир сейчас, и об этих словах я не жалел.   
Повисшая в воздухе взвесь слабо мерцала - кажется, время действительно остановилось, и только несколько живых существ продолжали своё существование. Белиал, что стоял на пустоши, поднял своё лицо к небу, вперив свой взгляд в пасмурную пелену. Выглядел он всё так же - рубашка, белая и с накрахмаленным воротничком, чёрные брюки с выглаженными складками, начищенные до блеска туфли, два меча на поясе, щегольски украшенные, и если бы я своими глазами не видел, как его одежда была изорвана и испачкана в процессе битвы всего несколько минут назад, я бы подумал, что демон только что снова вернулся из викторианской эпохи. Волосы его были лишь слегка взъерошены - будто от ветра, но он стоял, как изваяние из камня.   
Я снова попытался позвать его, мысленно.   
"Билл..."   
Трудно было не сорваться на непривычное "Белиал", ведь сейчас, когда от стоящей на пустыре фигуры веяло подавляющей, ужасающей мощью, я почти не узнавал его, пусть он и выглядел точно так, как раньше. Чувствовалась в нём холодная, бесчувственная угроза, беспощадная, как сама смерть...  
"Я не хотел тебя пугать," - вдруг раздалось у меня в голове, и демон оказался рядом со мной, словно преодолев расстояние, разделявшее нас, одним большим шагом. Он сел на колени, поднимая меня из грязи, и я с замиранием сердца спросил:   
\- Билл?..   
\- Билл... - задумчиво повторил демон, словно что-то вспоминая. - Да, да, Билл. Билл Сайфер.   
\- Ты забыл? - просипел я, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, но он отворачивал своё лицо.   
\- Мы ничего не забываем. Пойдём к твоей сестре, Диппер. Нам нужно ей помочь, правильно?   
Я кивнул и устало закрыл глаза - больше не было сил. Слишком многое произошло буквально только что, и теперь я понимал - против Вельзевула у нас не было ни единого шанса, он просто играл с нами, как с беспомощными котятами, перебив нас, когда ему надоело. Даже демон в сосуде голема ничего не смог с ним поделать... И это приводило меня в отчаяние. Теперь перед нами всеми встала неизвестность, и пусть я больше доверял Биллу - но не абсолютно. Что теперь произойдёт? Будет ли он сражаться с Баалом?   
Нет. Не так уж это и важно. Билл, если он понимает, если всё так, как он говорил, если я действительно для него что-то значу - он спасёт Мэйбл, а если нет - то ничто не имеет значения.   
Белиал усадил меня на обломки дивана и коснулся пальцами моего лба - и в голове прояснилось. Боль утихла, и пусть я по-прежнему был без сил, теперь я, по крайней мере, не мучался.   
Несколькими лёгкими пассами демон создал сферу - она чем-то напомнила мне барьер из волос единорога, но она была видима. Изломанное тело Мэйбл всплыло внутри - отсутствие гравитации... Я безвольно наблюдал за тем, что делал демон: словно огромный пляжный мяч, он схватил пузырь, и руки его засияли, и тело Мэйбл снова стало целым: она вдохнула и закричала от боли.   
"Я перемотаю её на тот момент, когда она бежала к тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы она запомнила ту боль, когда она умирала," - сказал демон. - "Не пугайся."   
"Спасибо," - признательно отозвался я, сперва подскочив от резкого крика сестры.  
Пузырь лопнул, и Белиал подхватил упавшую Мэйбл на руки, и она забилась.   
\- Диппер! - закричала она.   
\- Мэйбл, я здесь, - встревоженно отозвался я, протягивая к ней руки.   
Белиал усадил её рядом со мной.   
\- Вам нужно отдохнуть, - произнёс он. - Я помогу.   
\- Ч... что произошло? - ошарашенно спросила Мэйбл, снова вставая и отряхиваясь. - Я только что...   
"Не говори ей."   
Белиал кивнул.   
\- Вельзевул вырвался отсюда, - сказал я. - Прихватив кувшин. Он... шантажировал меня тобой, чтобы я отдал сосуд. Б-билл тебя... спас.   
\- Я ничего не помню, - растерянно проговорила она. - Боже, всё разрушено... Где все? Уехали?   
\- Должны были, - кивнул я, - но кажется, дядя Стэн ещё здесь. В любом случае, на земле больше нет безопасного места... Нужно найти остальных.   
\- Я его вижу, - сказала Мэйбл, встав на остатки дивана. - Он идёт сюда.   
Старик действительно направлялся к нам, явно намереваясь убить кого-то.   
\- Мой дом разрушен! Моя семья ранена! Вельзевул смылся, сея хаос по всему миру - почему нет?! И всё - как только ты тут появился, ублюдок! - Стэн обвинительно ткнул погнутым дулом ружья в Белиала. Тот спокойно отодвинул дуло своими пальцами и произнёс:   
\- Не буду отрицать свою частичную вину в произошедшем, но если ты не перестанешь кричать, я тебе шею сверну.   
Убийственно спокойный и тихий голос демона прозвучал словно у каждого над ухом. Дядя Стэн, опешив от такой наглости, чуть отшатнулся.  
\- Дети устали, - добавил Белиал. Я накрыл Мэйбл его плащом, и она прижалась ко мне, смотря то на демона, то на дядю Стэна.   
\- Диппер, - прорычал старик. - Чем ты думал?!   
\- Я не думал. Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, - ответил я. Дядя Стэн сейчас буквально потерял всё, и я был слишком жесток, но разводить полемику было сейчас бессмысленно.   
\- Сделка ещё действует, - заметил Белиал, касаясь лба Мэйбл. Она вскрикнула и схватилась за голову, но ничего не произошло - видимо, какие-то демонические шуточки. - Мы ещё не избавились от Баала, и... Диппер, ты всё ещё маг. Он навредил тебе...   
Билл взглянул на меня, и я наконец увидел его глаза - знакомый яростный свет желанной мести на каменном лице.   
\- Билл, - я протянул к нему руку, а он провёл пальцами по моей щеке, стирая грязь. - Успокойся. Всё хорошо, все живы. Всё остальное можно восстановить...   
\- Да, да, - кивнул демон.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
\- Сравнивая это с вашими человеческими ощущениями, могу привести в пример долгое нахождение под водой, когда уже начинаешь умирать, - детально объяснил Сайфер. - А потом снова вдыхаешь воздух.   
Я улыбнулся. Сначала он был Белиалом, но постепенно его главная часть - Билл Сайфер - снова брала верх.   
\- Нужно найти, где переночевать. Люди без сил. Наведаемся в дом Пасифики, - предложил я. - Дядя Стэн, возьми Мэйбл и найди остальных... Поезжайте туда, а мы проверим, всё ли там в порядке.   
\- Я огражу вас от одержимости, - сказал Билл, и вспыхнувшая на земле черта побежала прочь - барьер.   
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Сайфер, - огрызнулся Стэн и направился прочь. - Пойдём, Мэйбл.   
\- Иди, - сказал я ей. - Будь осторожна. Найди Пасифику и...   
Я последний раз прижал её к себе, чуть не расплакавшись от облегчения - снова было слышно её сердечко, снова блестели глаза... Живая, живая! Она ткнулась мне носом в плечо и всхлипнула.   
\- Ты тоже... будь осторожен, - пробормотала она и ушла вслед за дядей.   
\- С ними всё будет в порядке, - ответил Билл, провожая их обоих взглядом.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал я ему. - За то, что вернул её.   
\- Хочешь ещё одну сделку? - спросил демон, взяв меня за руку. Я уже не чувствовал подавляющей атмосферу вокруг него, словно он просто был снова старым добрым демоном, который доставал меня всё время.   
\- Зачем тебе ещё одна сделка, Билл? - спросил я.   
\- Я не буду разрушать мир, а ты взамен станешь моим, - усмехнулся он, и это была первая эмоция, которая появилась на его лице.   
\- Ты до сих пор не понимаешь, как работает человеческое сердце, - вздохнул я. - Тебе... не нужно угрожать мне ради этого.   
\- Я понимаю, - отозвался он. - Для меня сделка - это способ создать... связи.   
И Сайфер коснулся моей груди.   
\- Ты такой маленький, - произнёс он.   
\- Неважно, - хмыкнул я. - Пойдём. Я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить.  
Наши пальцы переплелись, и знакомая чёрная дыра приняла нас в свои объятия. Перемещение прошло гораздо легче - словно проход сквозь дверь, и мы шагнули на плитку во дворе дома Пасифики. Черепица была немного побита, и опрокинутое дерево пробило одно окно, но в остальном он был цел и невредим. Куда делись мистер и миссис Нортвест, было неизвестно.   
\- Здесь никого нет, - произнёс Билл. - Я не чувствую какой-либо жизни внутри.   
\- Может, мертвы? - нахмурившись, предположил я. Такого мне не хотелось...  
\- Нет... Не мертвы, - не согласился он. - Все жители разбрелись кто куда. Они ушли, как только мой барьер разрушился.   
Я вспомнил "загон", в который Билл сгонял жителей Гравити Фолз, как овец, чтобы они случайно не попали под удар. Выходит, когда голем прекратил существование, вся магия, наложенная Биллом, исчезла... И город полон зомбированных недружелюбных персонажей, которые бродят там и тут. Я толкнул дверь - она была не заперта.   
Семья Нортвестов и сейчас жила довольно роскошно - пусть не особняк, но по крайней мере не хижина. Просторный холл, гостиная, столовая, кухня, несколько спален наверху, две ванных комнаты и даже тренажёрный зал. Места должно было хватить всем...   
\- Почему те, кто были в Хижине, не оказались одержимы? - вдруг спросил Билл, трогая статуэтку амура, прицелившегося из лука. - Барьер разрушен, Вельзевул распространился по миру, ничто не мешает ему завладевать телами и душами людей.   
\- Это остатки волоса единорога, - ответил я, плюхаясь на диван. - Они опоясали себя ими, получив индивидуальную защиту... Билл, я больше не могу. Они приедут - встреть их.   
Сил не оставалось ни на что - даже на элементарные эмоции. Мне казалось, что я перешёл на автопилот, когда жизнь - это просто скучный фильм в полудрёме. Диван был мягким, а моя голова - такой тяжёлой... Руки и ноги гудели от изнеможения, горло пересохло, но встать я уже не мог.   
\- Что мы будем делать дальше... - пробормотал я, бездумно пялясь в пол. - Пусть ты воплотился, Вельзевул забрал сосуд... Город полуразрушен, Хижины больше нет.   
\- Всё будет в порядке, - демон сел рядом со мной, заглядывая в глаза, и мне показалось, словно меня укутало чем-то мягким и тёплым - будто на плечи легло крыло. - Я одолею его. Кувшин можно сделать новый... И можно запечатать его через чью-нибудь душу. Твоя...   
\- Моя - уже не моя, - я криво усмехнулся. Билл кивнул, обняв меня за шею и положив голову на моё плечо - и в груди поселилось странное, глупое чувство. Как такое может быть?.. Я же такой... маленький. Он сам сказал. Сайферу миллионы лет, а мне всего около восемнадцати. Он знает всё на свете, а я - почти ничего. Он небожитель, я же всего лишь обычный подросток, которых тысячи, миллионы... Это просто бред какой-то.   
Однако думать дальше я был уже не в состоянии. Веки мои сомкнулись под тяжестью усталости, голова склонилась к светлой макушке, и я уснул - коротким, беспокойным сном.

***

Проснулся я от того, что где-то кто-то громко ругался. Я лежал в постели, скорее всего, в гостевой спальне, и матрас так мягко обнимал моё тело, что мне показалось, будто я тону - шляясь по прошлому, невольно отвыкнешь от шика. Крики внизу становились всё громче.   
"Билл, что происходит?"   
"Твои дяди пытаются выселить меня из дома," - ответил демон спокойно. - "Пока оба ещё живы, но я не хотел уходить, пока ты не проснёшься."   
"Иди сюда."   
Пространственная дыра раскрылась прямо над постелью, и я едва успел отпрянуть, когда демон приземлился на дорогое покрывало.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он. - Выспался?   
\- Всё тело болит, но да, выспался. Сколько я провалялся?   
\- Часов пять. Я думал, ты проспишь больше, - заметил он, спрыгивая на пол и усаживаясь на постель.   
\- Что будем делать? - спросил я. - Какой план? Ты сможешь победить Вельзевула?   
\- Да. Я уверен в своих силах, и потому я не тороплюсь, - ответил Билл. - С другой стороны, я знаю, что это важно для тебя, поэтому я ждал, пока ты проснёшься.   
\- У тебя совсем совести нет, - вздохнул я.   
\- Это так, - пожал он плечами. - Это чувство у меня отсутствует. Зато я умею обижаться...   
Я уселся по-турецки и присмотрелся к Сайферу. Так или иначе, больше не было надобности шифроваться, и он перестал быть тем чокнутым летающим треугольником. Все карты раскрыты и разыграны, остался только финал...   
\- Ты изменился, - сказал я, обнимая его.   
\- Ты же не боишься? - спросил Белиал, улыбаясь. - Меня?   
\- Конечно, боюсь, - я отстранился и покачал головой. - Того, что прошлого тебя уже нет, и я выпустил на свободу что-то... не знаю. Мне трудно объяснить.   
\- Страх перед неизведанным ещё хуже, чем страх перед самыми ужасными кошмарами, - заметил Билл, ложась на постель. В его пальцах я заметил портсигар, который я отбирал у него по дороге в Микены, и современную зажигалку - демон закурил, сбрасывая пепел прямо на ковёр.  
\- Блин, они же ещё не знают, что ты здесь, - пробормотал я, отгоняя от себя дым и вставая с постели и хватая свои штаны и куртку. - Ты знаешь, где сейчас Вельзевул?   
\- Подчиняет себе католическую церковь в Ватикане, - пожал плечами демон. - Но как и в замке Шамбери, во многих местах есть защита, иногда природная, как в Гравити Фолз. Еще пара часов у нас есть. Наверное, мне стоит снова уйти, чтобы ты смог спокойно объясниться со своей семьёй, - он ухмыльнулся. - Твои старики реально упёртые, мёртвого из себя выведут. Товарищ-шестопал то и дело целится в меня из какой-то пушки, не хочу ненароком его зашибить.   
\- Мэйбл знает, что она... умерла? - спросил я. Билл помотал головой.   
\- Они не пугают её. Те, кто знают.   
\- Через сколько мы выдвигаемся?  
\- Когда я закончу этот барьер вокруг Гравити Фолз. Скажи им, пусть начертят третью звезду... - демон эффектно потушил сигарету о язык. - Говорят, третье число - хорошая примета.   
Я пихнул его:   
\- Ты объяснишь мне, что ты собираешься делать, или нет?!   
Сайфер рассмеялся:   
\- Вот это моя Сосенка. Я собираюсь сначала уговорить его сдаться, но скорее всего, Баал не согласится. У него есть ряд преимуществ передо мной, но я не зря занимаю место короля, ему меня не одолеть... И ты пойдёшь со мной, - добавил он. - Потому что рядом со мной самое безопасное место на земле. Возможно, мы сможем добыть кувшин. Затем... Вельзевула я изничтожу, - последнее слово он произнёс с особым наслаждением, и его голос задрожал от предвкушения, и я прекрасно демона понимал. Билла, который, как мог, производил на меня (и на всех остальных) впечатление непобедимого крутого парня, спеленали, как сопляка, а сейчас настанет момент сладкой мести...  
\- Что будет дальше? - пробормотал я. - Мне как-то не верится, что после того, как всё закончится, ты просто останешься здесь... Всё-таки я уеду в Калифорнию после того, как лето кончится. Нужно ещё будет объяснить родителям, почему я так сильно повзрослел за это лето, откуда на мне столько шрамов, почему у меня на висках волосы поседели...   
Седина с висков не ушла даже после того, как я подверг себя акту невольного самосожжения и спалил свою шевелюру до состояния ёжика. Мои родители меня точно не узнают - они отдавали дядям примерного подростка, неуклюжего и нескладного, а обратно получат какого-то бандита...  
\- Ещё рано об этом говорить, - нахмурился Билл. - Но почему бы тебе просто не уехать?   
Я открыл рот.   
\- Ты как себе это представляешь?! Я ещё даже школу не закончил, мне нужен ещё один год! К тому же, я не хочу оставлять Мэйбл одну. И куда я поеду? Я даже не представляю, как и кем я буду работать, на что я буду жить?..   
\- Вообще-то у тебя есть вклад в лондонском банке, - заметил Билл. - Не хочу говорить ничего, но ты можешь просто пустить что-нибудь на акции и заниматься бездельничеством всю свою жизнь - историю учить, или что там ты хотел...   
\- А... да, точно, - я смущённо потёр голову. - Но ты не понимаешь. Это трудно - просто взять и сорваться с места.   
\- Последние года полтора-два мы только этим и занимались, Диппер, - возразил мне Билл, касаясь моей щеки. - Я не хочу заставлять тебя выбирать, но с настроем твоей семьи, скорее всего, придётся.   
\- Моя сестра поймёт, если ты захочешь остаться, - ответил я, - но ты прав. Я не хочу выбирать.   
Я прижался лбом к его плечу, позволяя обнять себя. За окном зашуршал дождь - серый свет из окон поплыл разводами по стенам и полу. Я пялился на капли, текшие по стеклу, думал, когда же всё это закончится. Сколько ещё людей пострадает... Наверняка эпичная битва двух демонов будет раскрашена реками крови людей, пусть до сих пор мы обходились малыми жертвами. Но... Людей же можно воскрешать? Я не был уверен, что это то, с чем стоит баловаться, и Билл старался оградить всех от опасности. Потому что помнил, что это для меня важно. Любит ли он меня? Почему из всех жалких существ именно я?   
А я люблю его? Себе я этот вопрос никогда не задавал, когда-то решив, что это влечение неестественное, выращенное, как составная хитроумного плана, и в итоге он, конечно, сработал. Но Билл продолжал заботиться обо мне, хотя не было никакой необходимости. Он этого вопроса тоже никогда не задавал, и мне вдруг показалось, что просто потому что он знал ответ. И просто терпеливо ждал, пока я перестану шарахаться от него, как от прокажённого.  
Я чувствовал себя какой-то грёбаной Джульеттой, у которой вся семья вооружена до зубов и готова всем демоническим Монтекки надрать зад. О божечки, мои родители будут против! Какой кошмар.   
Я стиснул зубы. Возьми уже свои яйца в кулак, Диппер, и сделай что-нибудь.   
\- Ах, вот он где, - дверь открылась, послышался голос Робби. - Эй, я их нашёл!   
Как будто это было так трудно - не такой уж дом Пасифики и большой.   
"Это я заставил их поплутать," - раздался в моей голове голос Билла. - "Не хотел портить такой момент."   
\- Я пойду поговорю с ними, - ответил я. - Заодно поем чего-нибудь. Возвращайся, когда барьер вокруг Гравити Фолз будет готов.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Билл и коротко поцеловал меня, прежде чем провалиться в портал.   
\- Ну ничего себе... - пробормотал Робби. - Охренеть!   
\- Какие-то проблемы? - я мрачно уставился на него.   
\- Нет, просто он взял и исчез, чувак!   
\- Так он же демон, Робби! - я закатил глаза. Так вот чему он удивлялся. - Он может перемещаться в пространстве.   
\- То есть, то, что говорила Пасифика о Билле - правда? - спросил парень. - Что треугольник - на самом деле сам дьявол?   
Я кивнул.   
\- Что-то типа того. Но нам не нужно его опасаться, всё будет хорошо. Теперь мы сможем одолеть Вельзевула. Ты мне лучше скажи - есть чего пожрать? Я голоден, как волк...   
Внизу мне выделили тарелку с лапшой быстрого приготовления. Я с наслаждением уплетал её за обе щеки, наслаждаясь наконец изобретённым глутаматом натрия и другими усилителями вкуса.   
Пасифика инструктировала, что нужно делать в её доме и чего нельзя. Форд уже обустроил себе "научный уголок" и копался там в записях. Стэн выжидающе смотрел на меня, видимо, ожидая момент, чтобы отругать нерадивого внучатого племянника. Я понял, что все хотят знать, что делать дальше - словно бы я стал негласным лидером, хотя дяди до сих пор держали командование. Я помнил, как ревниво Стэн относится к тому, чтобы быть главным, и мне не хотелось усугублять наши и так натянутые сейчас отношения. Я отставил пустую тарелку.   
\- Что нам теперь делать? - тут же спросила Мэйбл.   
\- Ещё раз начертить звезду, - сказал я.   
Раздался общий стон. В первый раз Мэйбл чертила звезду пару дней, а потом заполняла воском. Вторая попытка была суматошной, звезда чертилась в спешке и тут же всё пошло псу под хвост. Я понимал, что никому не хочется делать это в третий раз.   
\- Хотите умереть? - холодно поинтересовался я. - Вперёд и с песней.   
\- Какой прок от звезды! - буркнул Стэн. - Всё равно у нас нет кувшина! Нам негде запечатать демона.   
И он обвиняюще уставился на меня.   
\- Я отдал кувшин, чтобы спасти Мэйбл. Ты бы на моём месте сделал иначе? - спросил я. - Я достану кувшин. Я иду с Биллом - Вельзевул сейчас в Италии. Мы отправимся, как только он завершит новый защитный барьер вокруг Гравити Фолз.   
\- И мы окажемся в ловушке у другого демона, похуже, - непререкаемым тоном ответил дядя. - Кто ему вообще дал право тут устанавливать барьер? Я бы запечатал его в кувшин вместе с Вельзевулом! А ты... просто делаешь всё, что он скажет!   
Я вздохнул.   
\- Дядя, я понимаю. У вас выдались не самые лёгкие дни, все усилия, которые вы приложили, все меры, которые вы предпринимали, в итоге пошли крахом. Хижина разрушена до основания, все жители Гравити Фолз одержимы - извини, но это правда. Но вас не было там, где был я - никого из вас. Мы с Биллом почти два года шлялись по временным закоулкам, и за это время много чего произошло, и каждый раз он вытаскивал мою задницу из беды. И я его тоже спасал, и поверьте, как бы банально это ни звучало - он изменился! Или, вернее сказать, опомнился. Я даже не прошу вас тут восхвалять его и говорить, какой он хороший, класть на голову лавровый венок и петь гимны, я пытаюсь, чёрт возьми, уговорить вас не упрямиться и принять помощь!   
\- Два года! - хмыкнул Стэн. - Я десятки лет пытался вытащить брата из другого измерения, я составлял план, я был терпелив!   
\- У нас нет времени, чтобы тратить на это десятки лет! - разозлился я.   
\- Поэтому ты отдал ему душу? - вызверился дядя и тут же замолк, понимая, что сболтнул лишнее. Из всех, кто присутствовал, об этом знали только он и Форд, и я сложил руки на груди, выдерживая натиск шокированных взглядом. Мэйбл зажала рот рукой, в ужасе глядя на меня.   
\- Я не отдавал душу, - прошипел я сквозь зубы, - Белиал просто воспользовался ей, как дверью.   
\- Формально она его, - буркнул Стэн. - И теперь ты обречён на адские муки.   
Я закатил глаза.   
\- Дядя Стэн, пожалуйста... Хватит истерики.   
\- Я видел это, - внезапно подал голос Гидеон. - Из Диппера вышло что-то светящееся... оттуда появился шар, в котором находился демон, и он начал увеличиваться... Остальное вы и сами знаете. А это тёплое и светящееся просто вошло обратно - и Диппер пришёл в себя. Думаю, это была душа. Жуткое зрелище.   
\- Диппер, ты правда выпустил Белиала в наш мир? - спросила Вэнди. - Ты с ума сошёл?..   
\- Вы будете чертить звезду или нет? - в упор спросил я.   
\- Начертим, - вдруг подал голос Форд. - Что нам ещё остаётся...  
Я обернулся, смотря с благодарностью на старика. Однако тот покачал головой:   
\- В кого ты превратился, Диппер... Ты стал совсем как он.   
Я нахмурился. Неужели?   
Неприятный разговор прервался тем, что из открывшейся чёрной воронки вышел Билл.   
\- Всем день добрый, - и он приобнял меня. - Своего молодого человека я осмелюсь у вас нагло похитить. Пойдём мир спасать, золотце.   
"Билл!" - прошипел я. - "Ты всё делаешь хуже!.."   
Дядя Стэн, красный от злости, выхватил пистолет, и прежде, чем я успел что-то крикнуть, направил дуло Сайферу в голову и нажал на курок - от выстрела мне заложило уши, и я зажмурился.   
\- Нет, ну серьёзно? - Билл держал пулю в пальцах, поймав её. Я облегчённо выдохнул. - Знаете, я не имею такого пристрастия к дешёвым эффектам, как Вельзевул, но вы реально хотите меня разозлить? Ты точно хочешь их спасать? - спросил он, обращаясь ко мне и выкидывая пулю.   
\- Пойдём уже! - рявкнул я, кипя от злости. Меня бесили все - дядя Стэн со своим ослиным упрямством, вечно выпендривающийся своей крутостью Билл, даже я сам себя бесил за то, что вообще ничего не мог разрулить самостоятельно - мне вечно требовалась какая-нибудь помощь. Мы рухнули в портал прежде, чем я поинтересовался у Билла - куда же мы всё-таки отправимся...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть получилась длинной. Осталось немного, но учёба уже давит)   
> Хочу сказать, что для атмосферы прослушивал Мельницу - "Исида", советую послушать на досуге. А ещё, если кто-нибудь вдруг хочет знать, как звучит голос Билла в моём представлении, послушайте Celldweller - Gift for you, голос шикарный, и текст песни очень подходит.   
> Приятного чтения~


	48. Chapter 48

Мы повисли над Адриатическим морем: я взвизгнул и вцепился в Билла, карабкаясь на него. Под нами лежал узнаваемый полуостров - Италия. Мы почти касались макушками нависших облаков, и я чувствовал витавшую в воздухе сырость, но от демона исходило тепло. Я хотел было спросить, какого чёрта мы летаем, но затем вспомнил, что сейчас я нахожусь в руках существа, которое взрывало звёзды - наверное, какая-то там жалкая левитация для него совсем не проблема, он был одним из тех, кто создал саму гравитацию.   
\- Билл, если два демона вроде вас начнут драться тут, вы всю планету на клочки раздерёте, - промямлил я, наблюдая за полуостровом. Сайфер только крепче ухватил меня.   
Внизу происходило нечто странное. Даже с высоты нашего полёта было видно, как Европу окутывает серое марево кишащих насекомых - они катились, словно прибой, огромные и микроскопические, полупризрачные - проходящие сквозь плоть и материю и оставляющие свой тленный след. В горящей точке, в которой я узнал Ватикан, сияло что-то буро-красное: в противовес почти белому огню Белиала Вельзевул исторгал потоки бурлящего пурпурного пламени, медленно пожиравшего всё - даже многовековой гранит разваливался на куски.   
\- Билл? - я дёрнул демона за рубашку. - Что ты собираешься делать?   
\- Ты прав, - откликнулся демон. - Мы разрушим планету. Вырвавшись из Гравити Фолз, Баал почти моментально набрал свою полную силу. Как в начале времён...   
Он просто игрался с оплотом католической церкви, растягивая сладкий вкус победы. Я видел, как раздулось тело Вельзевула: мерзкое членистоногое тело насекомого-быка было видно даже отсюда. Я мог с уверенностью сказать, что демон чувствовал нас, но не обращал внимания.   
\- Я пока скрываю то, что я тоже освободился, - объяснил мне Билл, - но рано или поздно он захочет узнать, что мы тут делаем.   
\- Ты собираешься дать ему убивать только для того, чтобы его посетило внезапное любопытство? - зашипел я. - Нужно сделать что-нибудь сейчас!   
\- Тс! - шикнул демон. - Это он должен следовать за нами, а не мы за ним. Он не будет убивать. Разрушать - да, но он обжора, и ему нужны рабы, которые будут покорно приносить ему пищу.   
\- Следовать за нами? - пробормотал я, провожая взглядом пламенный залп: в стране мобилизовали армию. Только теперь это уже не поможет...   
Билл выругался:   
\- Тревогу подняли - как бы теперь ядерную не пустили от страха...   
\- Ещё чего! Нам нужно привлечь его внимание! - запаниковал я. - Пни его, что ли!   
\- Вот тебе неймётся! - Билл сердито посмотрел на меня. - Думаешь, раз я такой сильный, то совсем неуязвим?! Призвал бы ты меня раньше, я бы Вельзевула разделал, как зайца, начинил бы проклятиями и посадил жариться на дьявольском огне, но ты же такой принципиальный! Теперь уже поздно, сиди и не рыпайся!   
Я замолчал. Стало стыдно - совсем немного. Я ведь действительно ничем не мог помочь, и теперь всё, что мне оставалось - это таскаться вслед за демоном, который не мог оставить ляльку вроде меня. Отвратный расклад...   
\- Я могу попробовать в него стрельнуть... - пробормотал я, начиная чертить пантакль, но, к моему удивлению, огненный знак в воздухе не появился, как раньше, а демоническая сила не потекла через мою грудь, не обожгла пальцы - только пустота почувствовалась.   
\- Через тебя больше не проходит связь меня с големом, - сказал Билл. - Вся моя сила находится во мне, ты больше не можешь её черпать.   
Я скривился, но ладонь Сайфера легла на мою грудь, и внутри поселилось жгучее тепло - словно я выпил сразу несколько глотков водки или чего-то другого, столь же крепкого. Пальцы мои засветились, и я поспешно взмахнул руками, загоняя этот свет обратно в грудь, где он и должен был быть - Билл подарил мне небольшую часть магии.   
\- Это для того, чтобы ты не был так беззащитен, - сказал он. - Хорошо, что ты вспомнил о пантаклях, но нам лучше подождать. Бездействие такого рода привлечёт к себе внимание.   
Действительно, Вельзевул скоро обратил на нас свой взгляд - в прямом смысле слова: две красных искры снизу буравили нас яростным взором, и я даже на таком расстоянии чувствовал ненависть к живучим тараканам вроде нас. Демон просто сидел внизу и злобно таращился, и я ждал, когда же он наконец решит приблизиться, пока не сообразил, что демоны уже ведут свой диалог - мысленно.   
Действительно, они должны были общаться задолго до того, как появились первые слова.   
\- Билл, - прошептал я, как только почувствовал, что в диалоге был сделан перерыв. - Оставь меня внизу и иди. Я буду только мешаться, и ты это знаешь.   
\- Я взял тебя с собой, чтобы ты был в безопасности, - возразил он, шипя сквозь зубы, но я снова его перебил:   
\- Единственное место, где вы можете спокойно помахаться - за пределами Солнечной системы. Ты понимаешь, что это место не для восемнадцатилетнего пацана - я там просто не выживу. А если будешь отвлекаться на сохранность моей тушки, то можешь и проиграть. Считай, что я струсил.   
\- За пределами Солнечной системы, - повторил Сайфер - а затем мы рухнули вниз. Ветер засвистел в ушах, и я зажмурился, инстинктивно чувствуя, что наше перемещение куда быстрее свободного полёта, но разве у меня был выбор - идти или не идти?..   
Я отмер, когда мои кроссовки коснулись брусчатки на площади Святого Петра. Мы оказались рядом с фонтаном - и вдруг словно пелена вокруг спала, и меня оглушили рёв, треск и вой пламени, несущегося над незримым куполом. Люди вокруг суетились и бегали, пытаясь где-то укрыться, и меня придавило ощущение всеобщей паники и страха. Я присел, готовый в любой момент начертить знаки и пуляться магией, но кажется, внутри Ватикана демонов не было...   
\- Как мы сюда попали? - спросил я.   
\- Вельзевул крушит барьер сразу весь и не слишком торопится, а я просто проделал аккуратную дырку, - пожал плечами Билл. - Барьеры из волос единорога и прочие защитные щиты не могут долго продержаться против демона или ангела в полной его силе.   
\- Я уже понял, что все вы всемогущие, как не знаю кто, - раздражённо отмахнулся я, но Билл схватил меня за руку и целенаправленно потащил к рушащейся стене. Рот его раскрылся, и вырвался оглушительный, злобный крик - настолько яростный, что я мог только подивиться, как столько злости умещалось в существе размером с человека.   
\- Вельзевул! - проорал Билл. Над колоннадой возвышалась туша нашего соперника - сейчас он мог прихлопнуть нас, как муравьёв, но мы остановились прямо у границ барьера. Я с содроганием поднял взгляд вверх - уходящее практически в облака тело демона как будто не могло уже стать более пугающим. Крик Билла становился всё громче, и у меня не оставалось выхода, кроме как заткнуть уши, пытаясь оградиться от оглушительных воплей - казалось, даже колонны скоро развалятся от этих звуков. С каждым разом всё больше в голосе звучало агрессии, словно бы неконтролируемого бешенства: зрачки демона сузились практически в точку, и он согнулся, словно собираясь встать на четвереньки, как зверь.   
Но Вельзевул уже заметил нас, перекатываясь, перебираясь, нащупывая лапами опоры, он спускал своё лицо к нам.  
\- Повтори то, что ты сказал! - прорычал Билл. - Ему повтори, всё, что ты сказал!!!   
Я ещё никогда не видел его таким злым - ни когда он забирал меня из застенков инквизиции, ни когда он убивал Маргарет, ни тогда, когда он расправился с пиратами - я мог чувствовать его боль и ярость кожей, чуять их, я дышал ими и задыхался - его чувства обжигали мою глотку, его сила в моей груди вскипела - и я согнулся, царапая рёбра пальцами. Под кожей бурлил огонь - и я видел, как он течёт по моим венам, как горят глаза Билла, как само пространство вокруг него искажается, ломается, нарушая его же законы. Барьер с визгом и треском лопнул, осыпавшись блёклыми искрами, и Вельзевул расхохотался - его дыхание опалило мне лицо, и я чуть не грохнулся от вони, окатившей меня.   
\- Что ты мне сделаешь? - прошипел он и высунул язык - длинный, змеиный, вынырнувший прямо из разрезавшей его тело пополам пасти. Язык почти коснулся щеки Билла, но тот отмахнулся от мерзкого отростка, как от какой-то ветки, и вонзил пальцы прямо в глаз Вельзевула.   
\- Повтори это! - прошипел он, сжимая кулак и погружая его в переливающиеся ячейки - глаза Вельзевула увеличились вместе с его телом, но это не значило, что физическая оболочка монстра не испытывала боль. Визг и скрежет вырвались из его пасти, и я повторно зажал уши.   
\- Ты хочешь ещё раз это услышать?! - взревел Вельзевул и отстранился. В глазу чернела обожжённая дыра, затягивавшаяся прямо на глазах. - Я проклял вас! Я проклял нас всех! Я проклял, когда мы сидели в кувшине, униженные и опозоренные, низвергнутые нашими братьями! Я проклял, чтобы мы все не забывали о вероломстве их, я сделал нас демонами, существами мести и ярости!..   
Вой его был так силён, что полопались вконец витражи и стёкла; но теперь я понял, почему был так зол Билл - он нашёл корень своего зла, а вместе с ним и я: если бы Вельзевул не наложил проклятие на себя и семьдесят одного своего собрата, Белиал не стал бы демоном, как и все остальные.   
\- И я сбил цикл твоих реинкарнаций и зашвырнул тебя в ад, - злобно прошипел Вельзевул. - Из всех нас ты был одним из самых достойных, Белиал, достойнее, чем сам Михаил, лучше, чем Люцифер... Ты не страдал так сильно, как страдали все остальные, даже после освобождения из кувшина ты начал приводить всё в порядок своей кровавой белой рукой, и я заставил тебя полюбить хаос...  
\- Вот ублюдок, - я с омерзением покачал головой - очевидно, что весь разговор "вслух" вёлся только с целью ознакомить с правдой мою скромную персону: Билл хотел, чтобы я услышал правду из первых уст. Я оглянулся на демона - тот совсем озверел, готовый броситься на противника с голыми руками и порвать его на клочки - да только как бы он вместе с Вельзевулом не порвал и планету!   
\- Билл! - крикнул я. - Он тебя нарочно провоцирует, не поддавайся!   
Мне пришлось отшатнуться - вокруг фигуры Сайфера вновь взметнулись горячие плети крыльев, и волна высвободившейся силы сбила меня с ног. Я покатился прочь, теряя их из виду: небо и земля перевернулись, и последним, что я увидел, был огненный астероид, стартанувший от того места, где я стоял только что - демоны взвились в небо и исчезли, оставив после себя гигантский кратер - словно метеорит, который улетел обратно в космос в обратной перемотке.   
Я поднялся на ноги и с облегчением вздохнул - всё-таки Билл смог. Теперь я мог только надеяться на то, что он сможет одержать победу - но мне даже не было известно, где он. Вероятно, демоны влетели в пространственную дыру и теперь находились за несколько световых лет от нас - а может, и за сотни... Я вглядывался в потемневшее небо, надеясь хоть на какой-то знак, но долго прохлаждаться мне не дали - после разрыва барьера насекомые Вельзевула, бывшие его частью, активизировались и поползли на приступ. Когда их лапки вполне ощутимо ухватились за белый плащ, который я уже почти считал своим, я спохватился и судорожно начертил знак - он быстро и послушно наполнился светом, и из круга извергся поток белого ослепительного пламени: совсем как раньше, насекомые рассыпались в прах, а те, до которых огонь не достал, были отброшены далеко назад. Просто глазеть в небо не было смысла, и я побежал к единственному месту, где я мог пригодиться - к собору Святого Петра.   
Внутри находились люди, забившиеся туда в надежде, что оплот веры послужит им защитой. Рухнувший барьер позволил сороконожкам заполнить всю площадь, а один я в поле не воин, зато один проход можно оборонять довольно долго - нельзя было дать Вельзевулу сделать находящихся в Ватикане людей одержимыми, а убивать их я просто не смог бы. Спасибо Биллу за науку...   
Я устроился прямо у портала, между колоннами. Дверь люди не спешили закрывать, но рядом уже была свалена груда скамей, чтобы баррикадировать вход.   
\- Эй, парень! - прокричал мне один из тех, что находился внутри. - Заходи внутрь! Есть там ещё кто-нибудь?   
Площадь уже была пуста - после того, как Билл и Вельзевул сошли с планеты, все затаились от рыскающих повсюду насекомых.   
\- Никого нет. Внутри больше нет выходов? - спросил я, перейдя на итальянский язык.   
\- Всё забаррикадировали, - послышался голос изнутри.   
Насекомые шли, не торопясь. Во мне, пусть и способном оказать сопротивление, сороконожки видели довольно лёгкую добычу, но неразбавленный адский огонь, горящий во мне, подсказывал, что я могу устроить тут неплохое шоу на потеху католической церкви.   
\- Господи, я под носом папы римского сражаюсь силой одного демона с другими демонами, - пробормотал я. - Какой абсурд!..   
\- Заходи внутрь! - заорали мне. - Ты что, тупой?! Или глухой?   
На мгновение мелькнул соблазн - просто запереться внутри и ждать, пока Билл победит всех и вся и приедет забирать меня на белом коне. Но вряд ли двери собора сдержат мелких бесов надолго - все они копии Вельзевула, а он был почти наравне с Биллом по мощи...   
Тараканы катились, как большая гнилостно-серая волна. Я решил срезать их на подступе и начертил перед собой несколько знаков - они сработали по очереди так легко и безболезненно, словно я просто нажал на кнопку - моё тело больше не служило проводником для демонической силы, и я мог без страха ею пользоваться. Белые огненные полосы устлали площадь, объяв пламенем всё, даже каменные блоки. Скрежет и визг оглушили меня наравне с рёвом и гулом, воздушная волна меня толкнула назад, и я упал прямо в раскрытую дверь, которая тут же за мной и закрылась.   
\- Выпустите меня! - потребовал я, но итальянцы, находящиеся внутри, уже заваливали выход. Отлично, чёрт подери.   
Внутри командовал один из святых отцов - растрёпанный, молодой, лихорадочно раздавал указания. Лапки насекомых забарабанили, заскрежетали по дверям - быстро добрались, твари; я поспешил к священнику.   
\- Скажите им! - крикнул я, привлекая внимание, но толпящиеся вокруг "спасённые" не давали мне даже приблизиться. - Пусть меня выпустят! Выпустите меня!!!   
Народ вдруг отхлынул и затих. Я споткнулся и покатился кубарем - уже не в первый раз считая косточки.   
\- Что вообще происходит? - послышался чей-то истеричный голос.   
\- Два демона дерутся, - я встал и отряхнулся. - Один за нас, другой против.   
\- Бред какой-то! Это американские военные! Спятили! - послышались крики, и все снова загалдели, обсуждая услышанную информацию. А я вдруг кое-что понял.   
Если демон снова влил в меня свою силу напрямую, это значило, что я стал полноценным магом - не проводником. А как тогда, когда я почти превратился в пиромана... Я могу заставить вещи подниматься, могу зажигать огонь, и мне не нужны для этого печати. Я мог управлять объектами, значит, и сейчас смогу что-нибудь предпринять...   
Я потянулся к бушевавшему внутри меня пожару, пытаясь представить его, как раньше - тонкие нити силы, которые я должен направлять, чтобы они воплощали мою мысль в реальность. Страх снова потерять контроль сбивал меня, но я был осторожен и терпелив: и передо мной загорелось маленькое солнышко.   
Голоса снова стихли. Люди попятились от меня, и кто-то крикнул:   
\- А я видел, как он огнём стрелял!   
Шарик белого огня закрутился вокруг меня, и я почувствовал себя чем-то значительным, тяжёлым: я был чёрной дырой, которая задавала орбиту для солнца.   
\- Отойдите, - потребовал я, но в моих словах не было нужды: и так жавшиеся в тесноте люди, казалось, были готовы задавить друг друга, стараясь держаться от меня подальше. Я бросил взгляд на дверь: снова открывать её не было смысла, насекомые хлынут внутрь и завладеют беззащитными напуганными итальянцами и туристами. Ответ пришёл легко: сверху, из окна, тяжело плюхнулись две сороконожки - кажется, на здание немногие догадались залезть, поэтому я смог уничтожить их, не прибегая к сокрушительным в своей мощности пантаклям. Выход лежал через окно, но как мне заставить себя левитировать? Я так не умел, и Билл не учил меня подобному.  
\- И-изыди! - словно не приказывая, а жалобно умоляя, выкрикнул святой отец. Я нахмурился и зашагал к нему - теперь никто не мешал мне этого сделать.   
\- Есть путь наверх? - спросил я его, указывая пальцем на окна. - Я тут вас вообще-то прикрыть пытаюсь.   
Священник икнул и исступлённо забормотал "Отче наш". И как такой смог организовать народ?..   
Ещё несколько тараканов свалились внутрь, и вскоре они уже повалились вниз, как когда-то лепестки роз. Я едва успевал метать в них свои крошечные солнца - они прошивали дьявольских насекомых, как огненные пули.   
\- Мне нужно подняться наверх! - заорал я, швыряя сразу пять смертоносных шаров. - Что вы все такие отмороженные?!   
У меня не осталось времени учиться левитации самому - сороконожки сыпались и сыпались, и я не мог отвлекаться на то, чтобы попытаться полетать - было бы здорово, если бы кто-нибудь приволок огромную стремянку... Или верёвку...   
Взгляд мой упал на устилавший пол красный ковёр - алая дорожка шла между рядов со скамьями. Пойдёт.   
Взятая взаймы сила повиновалась мне, как только мысль сформировывалась в моей голове. С треском от ковра отпоролась длинная узкая дорожка, и я выдернул её, извинившись перед теми, кто на ней стоял. Узкая ковровая лента поднялась вверх и обвязалась вокруг одного из столбиков - это должно было выдержать парня вроде меня, и я пополз наверх. Люди в соборе, кажется, были этому только рады, а мне только и пришлось, что отвлекаться на сыпавшихся вниз сороконожек, которые изрядно успели меня задолбать, и не давать проклятым насекомым перегрызть мой импровизированный канат. Я качался под самым фонарём купола, как какой-то неудачный человек-паук, стараясь не полететь носом в пол и одновременно успевать истреблять насекомых, и мой белый героический плащ постоянно мешался мне - зрелище ещё то. Надо мной уже маячили буквы "SPETRIGLORIAЕ", теперь отчётливо различимые, и я раскачался - через несколько секунд мои ноги со звоном выбили ещё одно из окон. Руки дёрнуло, и я отпустил ковёр - он обжёг мне ладони, и я почти покатился по куполу и неминуемо разбился бы, но умудрился снова его схватить, зашипев от боли.   
Ноги заскользили, и я с содроганием понял, что вся крыша собора покрыта насекомыми, спешащими протиснуться в окна. Я поспешно нарисовал несколько пантаклей, пытаясь встать, и тугие струи огня схлестнулись над крышей, снося проклятых тараканов прочь. Увы, я не подумал о том, что мой ковёр в руках тоже подвержен разрушительным свойствам огня - импровизированная верёвка затрещала, расползаясь, и я поспешил опуститься вниз с купола, не дожидаясь, пока она сгорит.   
Вид на Ватикан сверху был бы как никогда прекрасен, если бы не серая пелена тлена, накрывшая половину всей Италии. Может, девяносто девять процентов Вельзевула и улетело в космос, но и малая его часть представляла собой проблему, которую было некому решать, кроме меня. Демоническое отродье, кишащее внизу, снова полезло наверх, и у меня не было выбора, кроме как жечь их всех, раз за разом рисуя в воздухе до отвращения знакомые пантакли. Чтобы никакая тварь не подобралась ко мне сзади, я призвал ещё несколько небольших солнц и заставил их вращаться вокруг меня по разным орбитам, создавая огненные кольца - эта сеть была единственной хоть сколько-нибудь надёжной защитой. Я был весь уже покрыт потом, слизью и гнилью, носился вокруг купола, не давая паразитам снова на него залезть.   
Билл, где же ты...   
Я присел на крышу, тяжело вздыхая - усталость снова давала о себе знать. Я на крыше собора Святого Петра... Ну и ну.   
Если Билл это остановит - если он сможет всё исправить, то в мире, наверное, не будет чего-то сильнее моей благодарности. Пусть остальные люди будут его проклинать и считать демоном - я был с ним достаточно долго, чтобы узнать о нём практически всё. Теперь для него самого это превратилось не просто в помощь мне - это было его личной местью и личным спасением. Вероятно, когда он одолеет Вельзевула, проклятие перестанет действовать, и демоны снова станут ангелами. Это было бы прекрасно - наверное, слишком хорошо, чтобы в это верить, но из-за одной паскуды обрекать остальных на такие мучения, которые я испытывал после того, как пользовался магией - это чересчур.   
Первые признаки "похмелья" от вкачанной в меня силы начали проступать - я едва смог заставить себя встать снова, когда увидел, что насекомые снова наступают. Мне казалось, им нет числа, а Билл всё не возвращался, и я просто на автомате шинковал панцири и суставчатые ноги, взрывал белёсые брюшки, крошил чудовищные жвалы... Безнадёжность.   
От ярости следующий свой удар я направил прямо в небо - мне казалось, что больше всего меня давит повисшая в воздухе гнилостная хмарь, и я жёг её, жёг, вероятно, внося непоправимый вред климату, но пелена убиралась, съёживалась, как обиженное живое существо, убирала свои щупальца от полуострова, и в просвете показался диск луны.   
Я выдохнул. Хоть что-то...   
Мелькнула чёрная воронка.   
Билл стоял на крыше метрах в двадцати от меня.   
\- Я сделал это, - произнёс он тихо, но я услышал.  
Он сделал! Он смог! Я закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Да.   
\- Пойдём, поможешь мне завершить... - начал было демон, но я не дал ему договорить, бросившись на шею и чуть не сбив с крыши.   
\- Ты самый охренительный демон на свете! - заорал я ему на ухо.   
Билл рассмеялся - и мы медленно упали с крыши собора. Я знал, что мы не разобьёмся, и позволил себе закрыть глаза и поцеловать его - такое было начало, такой будет и конец. Этот полёт показался мне бесконечным - мне казалось, что за спиной у меня от счастья разворачиваются крылья, может, не настоящие, как у Билла, но вполне ощутимые; мы целовались и целовались, и ветер трепал наши волосы.   
\- Как ты это делаешь? - спросил я наконец, прижав к своей груди светлую макушку. Билл усмехнулся:   
\- Немного искажаю пространство...   
Он крепко обнял меня, и я почувствовал его усталость - но ещё не всё было завершено.   
Вельзевул ждал нас у разрушенного фонтана: заключённый в двойной пузырь, он теперь был не больше собаки - с человеческим лицом и телом мухи.   
\- Что это вокруг него?   
\- Простая тюрьма, - сказал Билл. - Между этими пузырями время течёт в обратном направлении. Если часть его будет жить вперед, а другая часть - назад, его просто разорвёт. Не правда ли, я гений?   
\- А говорил, что не любишь дешёвые трюки, показушник, - хмыкнул я, трепя его по плечу.   
\- Сейчас я открою этот пузырь, - сказал демон. - А ты достань кувшин. Я не могу этого сделать, только ты.   
\- Может, так его и оставим? - скривился я. - Не хочу я, чтобы он опять вышел.   
\- Не переживай. Я сделал для тебя подарочек, а Вельзевул немножко утомился, - Билл осклабился. - Не переживай, золотце. Мы победили - я же говорил. Держи.   
И он вручил мне один из своих мечей. Рукоять уже знакомо легла в мою ладонь, и я уверенно сжал её, уже зная, что нужно будет делать.   
Пузыри лопнули, и вокруг горла монстра обвился сияющий хлыст.   
\- Давай, Бобби, поворачивайся животом кверху, - Билл натянул хлыст и заставил своего поверженного соперника ткнуться мордой в брусчатку. Белёсое бугрящееся брюхо оказалось прямо передо мной, и Вельзевул засучил лапками, прямо как беспомощная муха, оказавшаяся на спине.   
Я взмахнул мечом и рассёк тугой живот - он разошёлся, как лопнувший шов, и мне открылись чёрные бурлящие внутренности, исходящие едким паром.   
\- Тот, кто коснётся меня, умрёт от чумы, - зашипел Вельзевул. - Я повелитель мора, я король немощи!   
\- Повезло, что у меня есть прививка, - пожал я плечами и с отвращением запустил руку в склизкие комки и переплетающиеся трубки. Чьи-то челюсти бессильно кусали мою руку, но прокусить не могли; я рвал и сжимал вёрткие кишки, отчаянно стараясь не блевануть, и наконец мои пальцы нашарили металлическую ручку.   
\- Я забираю это, - сказал я и потянул сосуд на себя - с хлюпаньем и шипением серебряная ваза выдернулась из вскрытого нутра. Вельзевул зашипел и застонал - но мне это уже было не важно. Я держал в руках то, что отдал буквально несколько часов назад.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Билл. - Теперь мы направляемся в Гравити Фолз.   
Вельзевул взвыл и взревел:   
\- Я проклинаю тебя, Диппер Пайнс! Проклинаю вечной агонией, стократ превышающей мои муки! Проклинаю тебя своим именем Баала, короля мух!   
Билл среагировал быстро, заключив демона в пузырь, но проклятие успело вылететь, как серая тленная стрела, и пронзило меня насквозь.   
\- Ах ты ублюдок! - заорал демон, и пузырь Вельзевула наполнился белыми искрящимися молниями. Я держался за свою грудь. Ничего такого я не чувствовал, а Билл уже спешил ко мне, заглядывая мне в глаза.   
\- Диппер? Что с тобой? Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
\- Как обычно, - я снова пожал плечами. - Ничего не чувствую.   
Демон озадаченно коснулся пальцами моей груди.   
\- Проклятие не подействовало на тебя. Может, из-за демонической силы, которую я в тебя вкачал?   
\- Или, как вариант, из-за того, что "Диппер" - это не моё настоящее имя, - заметил я. - Ты помнишь? Это прозвище.   
Билл хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся.   
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что это работает...   
Он щёлкнул пальцами, и клетка Баала стала непрозрачной, покрывшись молочно-белой пеленой.   
\- А как тебя зовут на самом деле? - промурлыкал Сайфер мне на ухо. - Обещаю, я никому не скажу.   
Я ожидал этого вопроса уже давно - ещё примерно семьсот лет назад.   
\- Мэйсон, - ответил я, отворачиваясь.   
\- "Мэйсон", как "масон"? - ухмыльнулся демон.   
\- Да, "Мэйсон", как "масон", - кивнул я.   
\- Кажется, мы и вправду созданы друг для друга, - проворковал демон, ухмыляясь.   
Под нами раскрылась чёрная воронка, и мы рухнули туда втроём, несясь туда, откуда всё началось - в Гравити Фолз.


	49. Chapter 49

Мы вернулись прямо на крыльцо дома Пасифики. Во дворе была начерчена большая, аккуратная звезда, почти вся залитая воском - они всё-таки сделали это, хоть и ворчали сперва. Я вздохнул.   
\- Осталось совсем немного, - сказал Билл. - Только собрать ошмётки вельзевуловой породы, шныряющей по миру. Я этим займусь; иди, обрадуй своих.   
Прежде, чем я успел возразить, демон исчез вместе с нашим заключённым, оставляя меня в одиночестве. Я глянул в серое небо, словно мысленно провожая Билла в путь; в моих руках сияла серебряная ваза, словно не была она заключена в зловонных внутренностях чудовища. Пальцы мои сжали блестящие ручки. Белиал - единственный, кто мог принимать человеческую форму, из всех демонов - все остальные обращались только по принуждению. Почему он ненавидел нас?   
Я толкнул дверь и вошёл.   
Сидевшие внутри тут же подскочили. Вэнди крикнула:   
\- Диппер вернулся!   
По ступеням прогрохотал топот, все срочно бросали свои дела, чтобы посмотреть, узнать, какие я принёс новости. Кувшин был отставлен, а меня чуть не сбила с ног Мэйбл, визжа от радости - я приподнял её и закружил, тиская, как мягкую игрушку. Здорово, что мне тут всё ещё рады... Я не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки.   
\- Мы сделали, - вырвалось из моей груди на одном выдохе.   
От крика чуть не взлетела крыша, а я чуть не задохнулся в объятиях - руки облепили нас с Мэйбл, сжимая так крепко и сильно, что мне показалось - снова хрустят мои едва зажившие рёбра. Я слышал визг Робби прямо над моим ухом, слёзы Пасифики - она разрыдалась от счастья, и недоверчивое бормотание дяди Стэна. Словно в один момент смогло всё разрешиться, хотя, конечно, это было не так, но мне и самому не верилось, что всё обошлось. Обошлось ли?..   
Волна отхлынула.   
\- Как вы это сделали? - выпалила Вэнди. - Просто - как?..   
\- На самом деле, я тут ни при чём, - сказал я. - Всё, что я сделал - достал этот кувшин... А Билл надрал задницу Вельзевулу. Сейчас мы сможем окончательно его запечатать, и теперь никто нам не сможет помешать.   
И я неуверенно улыбнулся. После всего, что тут произошло, не хватало только, чтобы между Биллом и моей семьёй начались какие-то прения. Я не был готов оказаться между молотом и наковальней...   
\- Как же здорово, что ты цел и невредим, - выдохнул дядя Форд, положив руку мне на плечо. - Мы так переживали, Диппер...   
\- Ты... не злишься? - спросил я осторожно.   
\- Конечно, я злюсь. Потому что я боюсь за твою жизнь, - ответил он. - И Стэн тоже.   
\- Вы прям как родители, - я вытер нос, смутившись. - Но всё будет в порядке. И знаете что? Мы сможем восстановить Хижину! В тысяча восемьсот семьдесят шестом году я положил деньги в английский банк, сейчас там наверняка их достаточно на моём счету. И... сейчас мы запечатаем Вельзевула навсегда. Всё будет, как раньше.   
\- Не будет, - перебила меня Вэнди. - Ты же выпустил Билла на свободу?  
Я прикусил язык.   
\- Что с ним теперь делать? - спросила девушка, а Гидеон добавил:   
\- Не хочу тебя обижать, но Билл ещё более опасен, чем любые другие демоны...   
\- Так, стоп, стоп! - воскликнул я, выставив перед собой руки. - Для начала, позвольте сказать: большинство демонов сейчас так или иначе находятся на свободе! Не все из них такие, как Вельзевул, хотят захватить мир и поработить всё живое и так далее. Не будьте такими узколобыми! Им просто скучно. Я скажу вам, что делать с Биллом - оставьте его в покое. У него есть план: он хочет запустить цикл реинкарнаций, благодаря которым маленькая его часть будет жить почти как человек. Так он не будет скучать и не принесёт никакого вреда. Он уже хотел так сделать, но Вельзевул сбил его заклинание и запихнул его в ад. Представьте, что бы с вами случилось, если бы вы без памяти оказались в самом ужасном из всех возможных мест? Да вы бы свихнулись, сто процентов!   
Возразить мне никто не решился. На меня смотрели несколько пар глаз, и в каждом взгляде читалось недоверие. Я мог их понять - сколько мне понадобилось времени, чтобы положиться на демона, который чуть не уничтожил всё, что было мне дорого?.. Я требовал от них того же в куда более краткие сроки.   
\- Есть ещё одна маленькая загвоздка, - сказал я. - На всех демонах лежит проклятие, заставляющее их испытывать худшие эмоции... Я знаю, когда Билл перекачивает в меня магические силы, чтобы я смог колдовать, я чувствую это. Это как... одновременно и отчаяние, и злость, и грусть, и тоска, - как будто с вами случилось всё самое страшное одновременно. Хочется просто лечь и умереть, и в голову не лезет ничего хорошего. Это самый настоящий кошмар, и они чувствуют это постоянно. Билл собирается снять проклятие, но мы пока не знаем, как.   
\- Тогда не удивительно, что он такой злой, - хмыкнул Робби. - Я его понимаю. Когда тебе плохо, хочется кому-нибудь сделать ещё хуже.   
\- В точку, - цыкнул я. - Спасибо, Робби. У демонов и ангелов нет понятия добра и зла. У них нет эмоций. У них есть только два критерия: интересно или скучно. Они создают правила, но при их исполнении не пользуются никакими этическими соображениями. У этих созданий лишь недавно появились чувства, обиды, цели - ну как, недавно, где-то около трёх-четырёх тысячелетий назад. Это трудно... - я замялся, - и я не знаю, как объяснить это так, чтобы сразу всё разрешилось, наверное, это просто невозможно. Лучше сами с ним поговорите, если вам интересно. Извините, что накричал на вас, когда уходил.   
\- Мы все были на нервах, - успокоила меня Мэйбл. - Теперь хорошо, что всё закончилось...   
\- О чём-то таком я уже говорил, да, Стэнли? - Форд пихнул брата локтем, и тот заворчал. Я улыбнулся.   
\- Давайте сделаем это. Дядя Форд, хочешь прочесть заклинание?   
\- Много чести, - усмехнулся старик. - Ты сделаешь это, герой.   
"Билл," - позвал я. - "Возвращайся." 

***

Меня закрыли в контуре печати. Последние капли воска замкнули круг, и я сжал серебряный кувшин, немного нервничая. Вельзевул снова стоял перед нами, спелёнутый по всем своим конечностям. Билл стоял над ним, следя, чтобы какая-нибудь маленькая муха не прорвалась в лес, спасаясь.   
Заклинание я помнил наизусть, и сейчас у меня была возможность упрятать их обоих в кувшин, я знал, что этого бы хотели дядя Стэн и дядя Форд. Но как бы почувствовал себя Билл? Я бы на его месте не удержался от убийства. Я не собирался пленять его - он не заслужил такого предательства. И мы этого бы не вынесли...   
\- Заклинаю тебя, дух Баал, повелеваю тебе именами Бога, я приговариваю тебя, дух Баал, поскольку ты не повинуешься и не подчиняешься ни моим указаниям, ни Предписаниям Господа Бога! Будешь ты заключён в этот сосуд!.. - начал я читать заклинание, гостеприимно открывая крышку кувшина. Каждое божественное имя, бывшее на самом деле перечислением ангельского сонма, словно плеть, хлестало Вельзевула. Он еще сильнее уменьшился, потемнел и со стоном скрючился - на мгновение мне даже стало его жалко.   
\- Я проклинаю и лишаю тебя сана, радости и места; и я заключаю тебя в глубины Бездонной Преисподней, где ты останешься до Судного Дня, в озеро Огня и Серы, предназначенное для всех мятежных, непослушных и злых Духов! Повинуйся моему слову, как повинуешься ты этим именам и сильным знакам, да будешь ты заключен, повержен и наказан!   
Когда-то огромная, массивная туша сгустилась теперь в одну маленькую мушку, и она безропотно влетела в кувшин. Печать вспыхнула и побежала прямо по моим рукам белыми линиями, полосы заискрились, и крышка захлопнулась, намертво запечатавшись. Загорелись и пантакли, на которых стояли пятеро моих "помощников": каждый из знаков метнулся огненными клешнями к горлышку и с громким лязгом вцепился в крышку, делая её вскрытие невозможным.   
Белые знаки вспыхнули ещё раз и потухли: на земле остались лишь пепельные контуры.   
Я только сейчас заметил, как был напряжён - ноги мои словно превратились в две окаменевшие колонны, вросшие в землю, но теперь я снова чувствовал, что состою из плоти и крови.   
\- Отличная работа! - воскликнул Билл, хлопнув в ладоши. - Дай мне его.   
\- Ещё чего! - возразил Стэн. - Диппер, не отдавай!   
Демон скривился.   
\- Не очень-то и хотелось помогать старым дуракам. Куда вы его денете, умники?! Ладно, лет через сто еще ваши внуки позаботятся об этом кувшине, а через тысячу найдется какой-нибудь идиот, который вскроет этот сосуд. И что тогда? А, вас это, конечно, не волнует, вы вообще не сегодня, так завтра помрёте, после вас - хоть потоп!   
Он уязвлённо фыркнул. Я шагнул к нему и всучил в руки несчастный кувшин.   
\- Билл, ты ругаешься с упрямыми стариками, - сказал я тихо. - Не стыдно тебе?   
\- Не стыдно, - озлобленно прошипел он.  
Пальцами Сайфер нарисовал сложную пентаграмму, и я узнал в ней знак Белиала, только более усложнённый - видимо, это была особая дверь, ведущая в особое место.   
\- Думаю, она отлично будет смотреться в уборной моего пентхауса в аду, - хмыкнул Билл и пихнул кувшин в огненный знак. С чавканьем сосуд исчез внутри.   
\- Ни у кого нет возражений? - спросил я. - Даже если он освободится, он будет в аду.   
\- Я пригляжу за ним, - сказал Билл. - Та часть, которая отправится обратно... Когда я завершу дело с демонами.   
\- Ты не останешься? - спросил я. - Разве ты не хотел?  
\- Я останусь. Создам себе смертную оболочку, а когда тело умрёт, отправлюсь исправлять свои косяки, - Билл улыбнулся и склонился к моему уху: - Я же сказал, эту жизнь я хочу провести с тобой...  
Я сглотнул. Его лицо было так близко, что я мог различить прожилки в ореховых глазах, увидеть маленькие бледные веснушки на светлой коже и пересчитать ресницы на веках. Это смущало - словно демон ждал от меня какого-то ответа.   
Я отвернулся и взглянул на семью.   
\- Всё закончилось, - сказал Форд. - Просто не верится.   
\- Можно я домой пойду? - неуверенно спросил Робби. - Нужно проведать, как там предки.   
\- И мне нужно найти свою семью! - воскликнула Вэнди.   
\- И мне, - спохватился Гидеон.   
\- Мистер Пайнс, вы можете остановиться у нас, пока не отстроите Хижину Тайн, - сказала Пасифика. - Уверена, мама и папа не станут возражать. У них просто нет выбора...  
\- Я пойду поищу Кэнди и Грэнду, надеюсь, они в порядке, - решила Мэйбл.   
Мало-помалу все разбрелись, и мы с Биллом остались во дворе дома одни.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но это удивительно, - заметил я.   
\- Ничего я не делал. Это закономерно, - возразил мне демон. - Не придумывай.   
Я обнял его и прижался щекой к его щеке.   
\- Спасибо тебе за всё, Билл. За то, что не слинял, и за то, что помог.   
Его пальцы зарылись в мои волосы, и Сайфер шепнул мне на ухо.   
\- Я хотел. Если честно, сначала я хотел просто слинять, получив доступ к твоей душе. Это был план, Диппер, но ты заманил меня в куда более хитроумную ловушку. Когда я думаю о тебе, моя боль отступает. Её вытесняет другое чувство... И мне становится легче. Поэтому я думаю о тебе постоянно.   
Я попытался отвернуться, чтобы скрыть залившиеся краской щёки, но у меня не вышло: Билл обхватил ладонями моё лицо.   
\- Если попросишь, я могу и женскую оболочку себе создать, - ухмыльнулся он. - Что тебя смущает?   
\- Таким, какой ты есть, - буркнул я. - Так что не надо.   
\- Я не расслышал, - прошептал он.   
\- Я тебя люблю такого, какой ты есть, - повторил я. - Просто не уходи...   
Земля засияла: под ногами развернулся пантакль. Вверх ударила волна воздуха, и меня чуть не выкинуло прочь.   
\- Что это?!  
\- Я ничего не рисовал! - воскликнул Сайфер, растерянно смотря под ноги - видимо, он и сам был обескуражен. Знак вспыхнул красным пламенем, сменившим свой цвет на белый, и погас. Билл схватился за грудь и грохнулся на колени, рассеянно пялясь прямо перед собой.   
\- Исчезло, - удивлённо пробормотал он.   
\- Что? - не понял я.   
\- Я больше не чувствую этого, - сказал он. - Проклятье исчезло.   
\- В смысле? - опешил я. - Как у красавицы и чудовища?   
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько это имеет смысл, - возразил мне Сайфер, закрывая глаза и ложась прямо на траву во дворе. Я сел рядом с ним.   
\- Значит, ты теперь... типа ангел?   
\- Вроде того, - улыбнулся Билл.   
Вечерело. Сумерки накрывали вновь оживший Гравити Фолз, и не было зрелища более радостного, чем вновь качавшиеся живые ветви деревьев, звуков, более желанных, чем весёлые голоса и пение птиц, и чувства, что всё наконец закончилось. В расчистившемся небе снова сияли первые вечерние звёзды... На траве раскинулись шесть призрачных крыльев - на них не было перьев, это даже крыльями нельзя было назвать: это были словно лепестки, состоящие из полупрозрачных мерцающих потоков, растворявшихся в вечерних сумерках. Конечно - Билл же не птица...   
Я гладил эти крылья, погружая руки в пушистые пучки сияния. Билл лежал на траве и просто дышал, смотря в небо - я не мешал. Он слишком долго ждал этого - так долго, что уже привык, как привыкаешь к пожирающей тебя болезни. Я мог только догадываться, что он чувствует - кристальную чистоту внутри и тихое счастье, наверное.   
Билл скосил глаза на меня и протянул руку - не успел я и слова сказать, как он опрокинул меня вниз, и я грохнулся прямо в ворох крыльев Сайфера. Он прижался ко мне, как зверь, кутая в белую пелену.   
\- Чувствую себя лёгким, как пёрышко, - проворковал он. - Мэйсон.   
\- Не зови меня так, - вспыхнул я, выпутываясь из его объятий. - Комок перьев!   
Но Билл повалил меня и жёстко придавил к земле, плотоядно усмехаясь.   
\- Не мешай мне наслаждаться тобой, золотце, - ответил он мне и облизнулся - я испуганно попятился, взвыв:   
\- Разве ты не должен был стать добрым, раз с тебя снято проклятие!   
\- Это кто тебе такое сказал? - мерзко захихикал Билл, сграбастав меня и слегка придушив в объятиях. Действительно, с чего я подумал, что в его поведении что-то изменится?!.. Я захрипел и закашлялся.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Сосенка, - пропел Сайфер мне на ухо.   
\- Ты мерзкий психопат! - я закашлялся и пихнул его в плечо, но потом устроился поудобнее и положил голову ему на плечо. - Теперь будешь создавать себе смертную оболочку и всё такое?   
\- Сначала нужно уладить некоторые дела, - беспечно отозвался он. - Например, помочь вам с Хижиной - ты не сможешь снять деньги в банке без моего участия; кроме того, мне нужно создать легенду, настоящие документы, всё такое - а потом, кто меня возьмёт на работу без образования? Нет, нужно подготовить себе почву для жизни.   
\- А мои способности - они пропадут, когда ты станешь человеком? - спросил я, касаясь его лица.   
\- Да, пропадут, - кивнул он. - Мы больше не вернёмся в прошлое, не сможем мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве, ты потеряешь всё, что выучил за наши путешествия - ну, может, немножко чего-то останется... Мы даже не сможем больше общаться мысленно.   
\- Вот уж чего мне будет не хватать, - произнёс я. - Твоего ехидного голоса в моей голове.  
\- Конечно, золотце, - Билл укусил меня за ухо, и я вздрогнул. - Но не думай, что тебе хоть где-нибудь на свете удастся от меня спастись.   
\- Как будто я ждал, что с тобой моя жизнь станет лёгкой, приятной и радужной, - мрачно пробормотал я. - Ты, небожителя кусок.  
\- Протестую, она стала радужной, - съехидничал Сайфер.   
Небо расчертило огромным сияющим крестом: лучи сжались в белую точку, и я, открыв рот, смотрел на огромную звезду, засиявшую в небе. Новое светило замерцало, словно маленькая луна, светя так ярко, что стало светлее даже ночью.   
\- Что это? - прошептал я. - Что ты натворил?   
\- Всего лишь взорвал для тебя сверхновую пару миллионов лет назад, - сказал Билл, довольный произведённым на меня эффектом. - Лучи моей великолепной победы над Вельзевулом наконец отразились в твоих прекрасных глазах, Сосенка.   
\- Ты утащил его во временную дыру? - ахнул я. - Ты просто невозможный!   
\- Да, хвали меня, - его глаза азартно разгорелись. - Давай, говори!   
\- Что я ещё должен тебе сказать, - выдохнул я. - Прекрасная звезда... Она всегда так будет сиять?   
\- Пару дней посветит и уменьшится, - ответил Сайфер. - Нравится?   
\- Мне трудно оценить, - ухмыльнулся я. - Никто раньше ради меня ещё не зажигал звёзд.   
Билл обнял меня и прижался щекой к моей макушке. Сияли его крылья, сияла новая звезда, казалось, и я сам тоже сиял - было так тепло и спокойно, и мне не хотелось, чтобы это мгновение когда-нибудь прекращалось. Конечно, можно было бы попросить остановить время, но если бы оно замерло, мы наверняка перестали бы его ценить... Мне вдруг почудилось, что вся моя жизнь была чрезвычайно сложным ребусом, который смог наконец разрешиться, и всё, что я пережил, было только ради одного этого момента. Но всё закончилось: впереди нас не ждали никакие демоны, никакие чудовища, пираты, разбойники, инквизиция или наёмные убийцы. Удивительное чувство полной безопасности, которое, наконец, меня посетило.   
\- Значит, пока люди бьются над созданием таблеток от смерти и лекарства долголетия, всесильное и бессмертное существо желает стать обычным человеком, - проговорил я. - Какая ирония...   
\- Даже если люди когда-нибудь создадут таблетки от смерти, потом они всё равно вернутся к жалкой смертной жизни, которую мы все так долго отвергали, - сказал Билл. - Поверь мне, я прошёл эту фазу. Когда живёшь так долго - хочешь испытать забвение.   
\- Ты же можешь сделать это прямо сейчас, - сказал я. - Но ты так долго искал свою память, чтобы выяснить, что произошло...   
\- Не в этом дело, - пробормотал Сайфер, глядя в небо. - Я просто не хочу забыть всё, что с нами произошло. Я не хочу забывать тебя.


	50. Chapter 50

К тому моменту, как все вернулись домой, - а именно: дядя Стэн и дядя Форд с Мэйбл, а также Пасифика, нашедшая своих родителей где-то на ферме, - мы с Биллом уже были готовы сами идти их искать. Я кое-как приготовил ужин, и судя по спокойным лицам вновь прибывших, всё было в порядке - мы сели за стол. Билл принципиально оставался снаружи, на веранде, и бродил по ней, присосавшись к банке пива и похлопывая своими белоснежными крыльями - вот артист. Мне казалось, что несмотря на весь его багаж знаний, он всё ещё остаётся юным, пусть и в возрасте миллиардов лет: возможно, демоны и ангелы просто очень медленно взрослеют.   
Голодные Нортвесты уплетали сваренные мною спагетти за обе щеки - только за ушами трещало. Они пообещали снабдить нас всем необходимым и предложили оставаться сколько пожелаем - лишь бы дядя Стэн не распространял слухи (и фотографии), как родители Пасифики без чувств лежали в гусином загончике, где их застал Биллов экзорцизм. Пасифика, кстати, не возражала против таких мер: кажется, она начала уверенно брать власть в семье в свои руки. Всё же что-то в мире не меняется - Нортвесты всё такие же снобы.  
\- А что это такое с Биллом? - спросила вдруг Пасифика. - Что-то у вас тут произошло?   
\- А, - замялся я. - Ну-у... Мы выяснили, как снять проклятие, как-то так... И Билл теперь вроде как не демон. Но не расслабляйтесь - чувство юмора у него всё ещё так себе...   
\- Ого, - восхитилась Мэйбл, поглядывая на меня со странным выражением лица. - И как именно вы сняли проклятие?   
Я покраснел.   
\- Не хочу об этом говорить.   
\- Какой-нибудь кровавый ритуал, - проворчал дядя Стэн. - Опять какая-то пентаграмма на газоне... Маги недоделанные.   
Мэйбл ногой пихнула меня под столом, доедая свою порцию, и я понял, что она стребует с меня отчёт по полной программе: кажется, она единственная догадалась, что происходит между мной и Биллом. Я пихнул её в ответ и пошёл к плите, накладывая в тарелку ещё одну порцию.   
\- Отнесу Биллу, - отозвался я, и хотя у сверх-существа потребностей в еде не было, мне просто дико необходимо было скрыть пылающие уши.   
Сайфер, валявшийся на траве, был счастлив, как щенок: катался по земле, топорща ворох шести своих крыльев, бродил со своей банкой, пялился в небо, трогал всё, что попадалось под руку - казалось, ему заново открылась возможность познавать мир. Я не мог нарадоваться, глядя на него, если честно, словно даже лицо его поменялось, так счастлив он был.   
\- Эй, будешь? - я протянул ему тарелку. Билл охотно схватил её и умял порцию в мгновение ока - я даже и моргнуть не успел.   
\- Ещё дай, - потребовал он.   
\- Ты хоть прожевал?! - опешив, я забрал тарелку обратно. - Ты же создатель мира, так наколдуй себе там что-нибудь!   
\- Нет, хочу, чтобы они были просолены твоими слезами, потом и кровью, - Сайфер осклабился и облизнулся. - А ещё я хочу себе новую одежду. Поделишься?   
Я поднял брови. Чисто технически, мы были одного роста, мои вещи должны были ему подойти, но зачем?   
\- Разве ты не можешь себе что-нибудь создать? - спросил я. - Зачем тебе именно моя одежда?   
\- Потому что я так захотел, - Билл растянулся на траве. - Можешь не вникать, золотце.   
Я поставил тарелку на траву и сел рядом с ним. Мне было так радостно и легко на душе - что всё закончилось, хотя, конечно, до полного восстановления было далеко, но теперь Сайфер был в порядке - и этого мне хватало для того, чтобы быть счастливым.   
\- Как же здорово, - поддержал мои мысли Билл. - Прямо летать хочется!   
\- Так полетай, - я пожал плечами и снова коснулся тёплого крыла. - Ты же можешь.   
\- Да, - он сел на траве и встопорщил "перья". - Могу. Я всё могу!   
И прежде, чем я успел возразить или вообще сообразить хоть что-то, он подхватил меня под руки и рванулся вверх, буквально взмахнув всеми шестью крыльями. Меня подкинуло ввысь так сильно, что мне показалось, я разорвусь пополам: я заверещал и задёргал ногами, видя, как земля пропадает далеко внизу. Уши заложило, и я понял, что мы очень быстро набираем высоту...  
\- Я всё могу! - дико расхохотался Билл. - Я могу стать солнцем! Я могу играть звёздами! Я могу!..   
Его бешеная улыбка оказалась прямо передо мной, и я изо всех сил вцепился в его плечи. Ветер трепал мои волосы и одежду, а кепка была сорвана и уже скрылась где-то внизу.   
\- Билл, мне страшно! Опусти меня! - потребовал я, повиснув на нём.   
\- Тогда не смотри вниз, смотри на меня, - посоветовал он, обнимая меня. Свист ветра почти заглушал его слова, но тем не менее я послушал его и зажмурился, предпочитая сначала успокоиться. Он не парил, как делал это раньше - он буквально пользовался своими крыльями, как птица, и частые рывки заставляли меня подумать о моём ужине и скором прощании с ним.   
\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - простонал я, уткнувшись ему в плечо.   
\- Ты такой забавный, когда пугаешься, - проворковал Сайфер. - Прямо хочется скинуть тебя вниз и посмотреть, как ты будешь верещать.   
Я ещё сильнее вцепился в него, ухватившись руками и ногами, ошалев от такого заявления. Билл расхохотался:   
\- Не думаешь же ты, что я позволю тебе разбиться?!   
\- А ты не думал, что я могу в полёте скончаться от страха? - рявкнул я ему на ухо. - Тупой ангел! Опусти меня вниз, Сайфер! Прямо сейчас!   
Он только сжал меня ещё крепче, и крылья, работавшие, как лопасти, развернулись - мы начали планировать. От рук Билла исходило тепло - я не мёрз, пусть наверху и было очень, очень холодно. Гравити Фолз едва виднелся внизу россыпью огней среди мохнатых массивов леса, и я крепко обнял Билла за шею, чтобы не упасть так просто, даже если этот идиот всё-таки решит позабавиться за мой счёт.   
Мы летели куда-то - просто бесцельно. Последние отблески солнца, видневшиеся на западе, раскрашивали всю планету в алый и сиреневый цвета - у самой кромки изогнувшегося на высоте горизонта разлетались золотистые полоски облаков. Звёзды в тёмно-синем бархатном небе переплетали друг с другом тонкие ломкие лучи, и ярче всего сияла сверхновая. Я протянул к ней руку - на мгновение мне показалось, что я могу её коснуться, хотя, конечно, это было глупостью...   
\- Нравится она тебе? - шепнул Билл мне на ухо. Я кивнул.   
Свистел ветер - мне снова заложило уши: мы снижались. Билл, словно огромная хищная птица, кружил над городом, опускаясь к дому Пасифики; во дворе я уже заметил Мэйбл и дядю Стэна с дядей Фордом: очевидно, наше исчезновение не прошло даром.   
Захлопали крылья, поднимая ветер - даже деревья пригнулись немного, и Мэйбл прикрыла лицо руками, спасаясь от сильных потоков воздуха. Мои ноги коснулись земли, и я с облегчением присел на траву - как бы красиво ни было там, наверху, почувствовать твердость под ногами было бесценно.   
\- А вот и семейка Пайнсов пришла посмотреть, не сожрал ли я их Сосенку живьём, - ухмыльнулся Билл. - Здравия желаю, старики!  
Я закатил глаза. Опять он паясничает.   
\- Что случилось, дядя Стэн?   
\- Ничего, - сквозь зубы прорычал тот, разворачиваясь и уходя. Форд проводил его взглядом и вздохнул:   
\- Стэн не верит, что Билл способен "исправиться". Он подозревает его во всём, а когда его подозрения не оправдываются, то ещё и расстраивается. Ты уж прости его.   
\- Я могу это понять, - я потёр затылок. - К этому трудно привыкнуть.  
\- Форди, сколько лет, сколько зим, - Билл панибратски приобнял дядю за шею. - Как делишки?..   
Тот попятился, освобождаясь из захвата Сайфера, но тот, ничуть не смутившись, продолжил докапываться до старика. Я решил не прерывать их общение - вроде как Билл не имел ничего плохого сейчас.   
\- Так что произошло? - спросила Мэйбл.   
\- Билл решил полетать и почему-то захватил меня с собой, - я обхватил себя руками и потёр продрогшие плечи. - Он странный...   
\- Просто пытается произвести на тебя впечатление, - Мэйбл села рядом со мной. - Он тебе нравится, правда?   
Я возвёл очи горе.   
\- Я бы... не так сказал. Что, так заметно?..   
\- Конечно. Билл так вообще особо не скрывает своего особенного отношения, - сестра плотоядно ухмыльнулась. - Тебе всегда не хватало немного самоуверенности в общениях с мальчиками.   
\- Может, это потому что я не общался с мальчиками, как это делаешь ты? - я состроил страдальческую мину. - Да всё нормально... Я больше за дядю Стэна беспокоюсь. Он-то точно будет в ужасе.   
\- Он уже в ужасе. Не беспокойся, я с ним поговорю, - заверила меня Мэйбл. - Если ты говоришь, что всё нормально, то я верю... К тому же, я не забыла, как он на тебя смотрел, когда ты лежал весь такой израненный... Так романтично! Его глаза, твои глаза! - Мэйбл свела оба своих собственных глаза к переносице. - Пуф! Мааааагия.   
\- Я тебя умоляю, прекрати, - взмолился я. Она засмеялась, стиснув меня в объятиях.   
\- Диппер, всё нормально! Мы уже взрослые, и рано или поздно каждый из нас найдёт свою семью - если ты, конечно, не решишься жениться на мне, в чём я очень сомневаюсь.   
\- Да, не думаю, что до такого дойдёт, - улыбнулся я. - Ты правда сможешь переубедить дядю Стэна?   
\- Я сделаю всё возможное, - пообещала она.   
\- Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю?   
\- Конечно, - она щёлкнула меня по носу, встала и пошла по направлению к Биллу. Тот, уже вполне мирно обсуждавший что-то с дядей Фордом, сначала не заметил мою сестру, а когда заметил - было уже поздно.   
\- Буп! - и на щеке Сайфера поместилась наклейка с голографической сиреневой звездой и надписью "Fallin' for ya". 

***

На следующий день мы решили переместиться в Лондон, без промедлений. С помощью Билла (который всю ночь занимался тем, что вписывал себя в базу данных везде и всюду, взламывая государственную систему) я смог получить документы, визу и даже фейковый авиабилет, в котором не было особой надобности: ведь мы собирались просто шагнуть в портал, как и всегда.   
\- Расписка у тебя? - спросил он. Я помахал конвертом, полученным в тысяча восемьсот семьдесят шестом году - это была наша дорога к сохранённым деньгам.   
\- Мы вернёмся, может быть, через пару дней, - сказал я семье. - Не переживайте, если что - просто я не знаю, если вдруг бумаге не поверят, придётся как-то иначе убеждать банковскую систему.   
\- Ничего, я люблю убеждать, - Сайфер мелко расхохотался и проткнул дыру в пространстве: чёрная воронка раскрыла свою пасть, и мы исчезли внутри.   
Лондон встретил нас дневной суетой - здесь было около четырёх часов дня. Погода была пасмурной, шёл мелкий дождь, и до банка нам пришлось добираться на такси, чтобы не промокнуть в нашей лёгкой одежде: Билл всё же позаимствовал одну из моих рубашек, которую счёл "приличной", а я и вовсе был лишь в футболке: не очень подходящая одежда для визита в банк.   
\- Минутку, я позову директора, - бледная, как смерть, секретарша удалилась, оставив нас в недоумении. Вскоре к нам пришёл солидный мужчина средних лет, и я невольно почувствовал себя неловко - казалось, мне тут совсем не место, в этом помещении, а я тут пришёл и ещё денег требую...   
"Не расслабляйся," - прозвучал в моей голове голос Билла. Его ладонь сжала мою руку, и наши пальцы переплелись.   
\- Удивительно, расписка настоящая, - произнёс директор. - И имя, которое тут написано, и печать, и подпись - как удалось её так сохранить? Это поразительно.   
\- Это наследство от предка, - сказал я. - Он специально оставлял вклад на особых условиях, зная, что при жизни эти деньги ему, скорее всего, не понадобятся. Увы, проследить наше генеалогическое древо будет сейчас очень трудно, но у меня то же самое имя, что и у него. У меня есть документы...   
Я достал снова свою карточку и показал на ней имя.   
\- Удивительно, - повторил мужчина. - Но... боюсь, я не смогу выполнить указанные предписания.   
\- Из-за того, что мне нет двадцати одного, - поморщился я. - Мои родители смогут воспользоваться этой бумагой?   
\- Нет, не из-за этого, - директор постучал пальцем по расписке. - Из-за условий, обозначенных в бумаге, вы можете воспользоваться вкладом и в вашем возрасте. Дело в астрономической сумме, которая накопилась на этом счету - мы не сможем выплатить её вам. Вы внесли вклад золотом, сейчас это одно из самых ценных вложений за всю историю банка - да, это всё ещё хранится в архивах, векселях и сейфах, но...   
\- Не беспокойтесь! - выпалил я. - Нам нужно не так уж много. Видите ли, в результате непогоды наш дом развалился, и мы смогли найти эту бумагу в развалинах в тайнике, но теперь нам нужно заново отстроить жильё. Для этого нам нужно... Билл, сколько нам понадобится?   
\- Да хорошо бы миллионов пять или десять, - ничуть не смущаясь, проговорил тот. Я чуть не задохнулся - десять миллионов фунтов, он охренел!.. Это была действительно астрономическая сумма!   
\- Это можно устроить, - кивнул директор. - Но это займёт некоторое время...   
\- Было бы здорово, если бы вы сделали карту, - сказал Билл. - Депозитную.   
\- Да, - спохватился я. - На него сделайте карту, пожалуйста. Я переведу на его счёт. В долларах, если можно.   
На оформление новых документов и выполнение расписок должна была уйти примерно неделя: мы собирались пробыть в Лондоне всего пару дней, а вернуться за картой непосредственно в нужный день. Решив не грабить старейший банк Англии, я также завёл себе новый счёт, на который перевёл примерно одну десятую из накопленной суммы, а всё остальное великодушно "подарил" банку, в конце концов, мне реально не нужно было столько денег.   
\- Дело даже не в накопившихся процентах, - сказал мне Билл. - Ты просто плохо понимал, сколько денег у нас было, когда мы попали в девятнадцатый век, а их было много. Кстати, ты заметил одну деталь?   
\- Какую? - спросил я.   
\- Этот парень, директор. Он сказал "вы внесли вклад". Не "ваш предок", а "вы", - произнёс Сайфер, подмигнув мне. - Мне кажется, он будет эту историю внукам рассказывать.   
\- Ничего себе, - раздосадованно воскликнул я. - А я и не заметил!   
\- Ещё бы. Ведь для тебя это правда.   
Сначала мы хотели остановиться на ночь в нашем доме, вернее, доме Джонатана Пэйджа, но очутившись в районе Паддингтон, обнаружили, что там всё изменилось: дом исчез, вернее, был реконструирован под общественную библиотеку. Всё было на месте: но иначе.   
\- Грустно, конечно, - сказал я. - Но он так долго стоял пустой... Теперь он хотя бы полезен.   
\- Ты скучал по этому дому? Можно его выкупить и снова сделать своим, - заметил Билл. - Теперь ты можешь себе это позволить.   
Я толкнул дверь - её заменили на более новую, с табличкой, на которой были написаны часы работы: внутри библиотеки стояли полки, как и ожидалось. Лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, была заставлена полками с кассетами, дисками и виниловыми пластинками. В бывшей гостиной, окружённой книжными стеллажами, устроился кофейный столик с диванами: читальный зал. Там, где была раньше кухня, снесли стену, и там, за тем самым столом с протёртой столешницей, сидел молодой библиотекарь - смутно он мне напомнил первого хозяина этого дома. Случайность ли?..   
\- Добрый день, вас что-то интересует? - парень поправил очки и посмотрел на нас. Я покачал головой и закрыл дверь, оставляя библиотеку в покое.   
\- Нет, пусть живёт. Это мы тут были непрошеными гостями.   
Мы остановились в отеле. Билл закупился одеждой и предметами гигиены, упаковав себе чемодан - готовился стать человеком. Теперь он щеголял изящными обновками - никогда не перестанет быть модником.   
\- Уйди с глаз моих, - попросил я, не в силах наблюдать, как он с павлиньим самодовольством крутится перед зеркалом.   
\- Завидуешь? - промурлыкал Билл, щёлкая франтовскими подтяжками и поправляя воротник. Я скривился.   
\- Конечно. Тебе трудно не завидовать, ты же бог, ангел, небожитель, всё такое. Сотворил землю, всё умеешь, всё знаешь, вечно живёшь...   
\- Старая песня, умолкни, - Сайфер отмахнулся, разбежался и прыгнул на кровать, чуть не приземлившись на меня; я вскрикнул и едва успел увернуться.  
\- Билл, перед тем, как забираться на кровать, нужно хотя бы снимать ботинки!   
\- О, точно, - он скинул свои туфли и уселся на меня. - Раз уж мы с тобой наедине, золотце, не заняться ли нам чем-нибудь приятным? - и Билл поёрзал на мне. Я залился краской.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?   
\- Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, что я могу иметь в виду? - пальцы Сайфера пробежались по моей груди, и я попытался освободиться - но увы. - К тому же, тут нет твоих дядюшек, которых ты мог бы позвать на помощь. Я могу заставить тебя воспроизводить на свет маленьких демонят...   
\- Нет! - завизжал я, отчаянно брыкаясь и вырываясь. - Никаких маленьких демонят! Пошёл вон!   
Сайфер мерзко расхохотался, и я пихнул его ногой, откидывая в сторону и зарывая в одеяло. Ясное дело - он мне поддавался, но кажется, спелёнутый кокон не подавал признаков жизни, и я осторожно размотал его.   
\- Бу, - Билл улыбнулся и обвил мою шею руками. Его губы коснулись моего лба, а затем уголка рта - и я позволил себя целовать, отчаянно не желая признавать, что хотел этого и ждал. Язык скользнул меж губ, и я закрыл глаза, практически повалившись на Сайфера, но он перекатился, оказавшись сверху. Его ладонь оказалась под моей футболкой - дело было совсем плохо, и спасаться мне было некуда. Пальцы провели по моему животу, касаясь шрамов - и я невольно сжался, зажмурившись и вцепившись в плечи Сайфера.   
\- Сожрал бы, - отозвался он и вцепился зубами мне в плечо - я заорал, запрокинув голову: зубы у него были очень даже острые.   
\- Что ты твори-ааа...   
Он расстегнул молнию на моих джинсах и скользнул ладонью по внутренней стороне моего бедра, довольный до невозможности моей реакцией.   
\- Прекрати, - взмолился я, закрывая пылающее лицо ладонями, но Билл убрал мои руки, прижав их к постели.   
\- В чём проблема? - сладко прошипел он мне на ухо. - Боишься меня?   
\- Мы же не будем... - я задохнулся, когда его рука царапнула меня по груди - по какой-то причине я сейчас реагировал сильнее, чем когда-либо, и у меня были свои подозрения на этот счёт.   
\- Почему не будем? Очень даже будем, - не согласился Сайфер, ласково зализывая укус на шее - его потемневшие от желания глаза сейчас меня завораживали, как змеиный гипноз. Я не мог унять неизвестно откуда взявшуюся дрожь - Билл стаскивал с меня штаны.   
\- Если тебе руки девать некуда, то обними меня, - попросил он и добавил: - Пожалуйста.   
Я провёл дрожащими ладонями по его плечам, закусив губу, взлохматил светлые волосы, коснулся щеки, и Билл приластился к моей руке, как зверь.   
\- Не нужно так дрожать, я не сделаю тебе больно, - произнёс он. Я надеялся, что Сайфер не услышит, как бешено колотится моё сердце, хотя он, конечно же, всё прекрасно слышал и понимал. Мягкие губы коснулись моего живота, и я совершенно внезапно осознал, что именно Билл собирается сделать.   
\- Я не думал, что это... так происходит, - проблеял я, - я...   
\- Если знаешь, как лучше, можем поменяться местами, - пальцы Билла вытворяли уже нечто совершенно невообразимое, и я начисто потерял какую-либо способность спорить. - А если нет, то заткнись и получай удовольствие.   
Светлая макушка оказалась между моими коленями, и с моих губ сорвался первый стон.


	51. Chapter 51

\- Я люблю тебя, Диппер. Ты никуда от меня не сбежишь, - золотистые глаза, казалось, горели во тьме. - Зря ты ввязался в эту авантюру, будешь страдать...   
\- В данный момент я страдаю от того, что ты не даёшь мне спать, - простонал я, - Билл, сколько можно?! Я уже всё понял, вечные муки в течение всей жизни, этой и других последующих...   
\- Да, да, - торжествующе возликовал Сайфер, снова набрасываясь на меня.   
\- Угомонись уже, мы сняли проклятие, никакой боли, - я зажал уши, отбрыкиваясь от своего личного кошмара.   
После того, как мы вернулись в Гравити Фолз, восстановление Хижины шло полным ходом - но кажется, до завершения строительства было ещё слишком далеко. Лето близилось к концу, но наш старый дом был раздавлен до самого основания - скорее всего лишь следующим летом мы увидим отстроенную заново Хижину Тайн. Сначала дядя Стэн хотел отстроить грандиозный коттедж, чуть ли не виллу, но потом подумал и сказал, что старый добрый музей-развалюха как-то роднее, да и туристы его узнают. Билла, увы, так никто, кроме меня и Мэйбл, не принял, но хотя бы не пытались убить. Пока что он оставался демоном - на всякий пожарный, и это было настоящей головной болью, особенно его отсутствие потребности во сне.   
Пальцы пробежались по моему бедру.   
\- Нееет! - зашипел я. - Билл, прекрати!   
\- А ты заставь меня, - прыснул он. Это была откровенная провокация, и как это уже заканчивалось, я прекрасно знал, но такого хамства в чужом доме я не мог себе позволить. В конце концов Сайфер оставил меня в покое, укутавшись в плащ и открыв окно: в его пальцах мелькнул знакомый портсигар. Он быстро пристрастился к пиву и сигаретам, и так как его телу это никак не угрожало, я не мог заставить его хотя бы не курить - хотя бы не в комнате! - потому что Биллу было абсолютно фиолетово мнение Пасифики и её родителей. На самом деле немногое изменилось в его поведении после того, как мы сняли проклятие: Сайфер, как был жестоким франтоватым показушником, так и остался. Я думал, это потому что всё на нас оставляет свой след - как шрамы.   
Витки сигаретного дыма складывались в диковинные узоры: горные вершины, морские волны, по которым плясала каракка, скрывающийся меж скал дракон...   
\- Стану человеком - и прекращу, - пообещал мне Билл. - Честное дьявольское.   
\- Не вздумай меня целовать, - пробормотал я, укутываясь в одеяло. По нашим приключениям бы фильмы снимать... Пусть я и прожил почти два года в прошлом, отчаянно стремясь вернуться домой, я не мог сейчас вспоминать наши похождения без сладкой ностальгии - и то, как Билл меня учил ездить верхом и биться на мечах, как он спасал меня, как дрался, как он злился, если я втягивал нас двоих в передряги, как он беспокоился обо мне... Верный, как собака, или вернее, как волк. Есть ли этому какая-то причина?   
Столько раз я в нём усомнился - и всё из-за нашего общего неприятного прошлого. И всё-таки ни разу он меня не предал. Обманывал - да, убивал - да.   
Я осторожно потянулся к его разуму, передавая свои смешанные чувства и воспоминания о солнце и зелени Альмерии, о вершинах Альп и пустынных барханах.   
\- Хочешь вернуться? - спросил Билл, прогоняя дымных драконов в раскрытое окно: они порскнули, как вспугнутые змейки.   
\- Нет, просто говорю "спасибо", - ответил я.   
\- Ты, кажется, спать хотел, - заметил он, садясь на постель и проводя ладонью по моей ноге. - Спокойной ночи. 

***

\- Да не грусти ты так, - Вэнди пихнула меня в плечо. - Каждый раз, когда уезжаешь из Гравити Фолз, как в воду опущенный. Я буду ждать тебя следующим летом, - и она улыбнулась. - Вы снова спасли мир!   
Раньше её слова точно бы не оставили меня равнодушным, но сейчас я был не в своей тарелке не потому что уезжал домой - Билл где-то пропадал уже полторы недели. Говорить о своём беспокойстве я не стал - только с Мэйбл мы это обсудили.   
\- Если честно, меня больше беспокоит, как ты объяснишь родителям своё внезапное взросление, - сказала мне сестра. - И твои волосы... и татуировки. И шрамы!  
Я дёрнул себя за поседевшие пряди на висках, которые всё никак не хотели уходить - хоть выдирай их.   
\- Скажу что-нибудь, не выгонят же меня из дома, - пожал я плечами. - Волосы покрасил. Шрамы... велосипедист сбил.   
Мы собрали свои вещи. Я окинул взглядом незнакомую мне комнату - это был не родной чердак в Хижине Тайн, но всё равно у меня было странное ощущение, словно тех двух лет, которые я провёл с Биллом, попросту не было, и я приехал в Гравити Фолз ровно два месяца и две недели назад. Вероятно, это как-то связано со временными парадоксами и правилами, но дом казался таким далёким, а времени оказалось так мало...   
\- Не хочу уезжать, - вздохнул я.   
\- Всё переживаешь из-за Билла? - спросила Мэйбл.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, он не просто исчез, - попробовал объяснить я. - Пока действовала сделка, я мог делать некоторые вещи: пользоваться его силой, мысленно с ним переговариваться, у меня даже была абсолютная память: я знал несколько языков! Несколько дней назад я проснулся и понял, что ничего не помню - вернее, помню очень мало. Смогу как-то объясниться по-немецки, но на японском языке уже точно ничего не скажу. Я не могу связаться с Биллом. А это значит только одно: либо он стал человеком, либо снова попал в переплёт.   
\- Хочется надеяться на первое, - призналась Мэйбл. - Он действительно стал другим, не в плане характера... А в плане поступков. Я бы не хотела, чтобы ты из-за него расстраивался. И, Диппер...   
\- Что?   
\- Ты тоже поменялся, - сказала она. - Не могу сказать, в какую сторону, и есть ли у твоих изменений какая-то определённая сторона...   
\- Я знаю, - перебил я её. - Все мне только об этом и говорят... Я, конечно, этого не замечаю, но как-нибудь я тебе расскажу в подробностях обо всём, что с нами произошло. Уверен, это тебя равнодушной не оставит, а я... неудивительно, что меня так поменяли приключения во времени. Видимо, Билл создал для себя того Диппера, который был нужен.   
\- И Диппер создал того Билла, который был нужен, - хмыкнула Мэйбл. - И даже не спорь...   
Спорить я не стал: долгий и слёзный процесс прощания отвлёк меня от страданий сердечных. Мэйбл и Пасифика пытались наговориться друг с другом на девять месяцев вперёд уже несколько дней, но сейчас этот план достиг апогея. Кэнди и Гренда пришли провожать нас тоже, а у автобусной остановки собрался почти весь город, чтобы снова поблагодарить нас лично. Я был рад видеть их всех целыми и невредимыми вместе.   
\- Почему на этот раз вы уезжаете до своего дня рождения? - спросила Пасифика. - Раньше вы всегда праздновали его в Гравити Фолз.   
\- Дело в Хижине, - вздохнула Мэйбл. - Как только родители узнали, что Хижина "обвалилась", - она обозначила кавычки в воздухе, - они тут же начали названивать и говорить, что нам нужно домой, а дяде Стэну влетело по полной программе.   
\- Но как они узнали?!   
\- Дядя Стэн сам проговорился, - усмехнулся я. - Не переживайте, в следующий раз они всё равно нас отпустят сюда, это точно. Наши родители не из тех, которые подолгу сердятся. Я думаю, им просто неловко, что мы живём у тебя, а не у родственников.   
\- Это было всего каких-то две недели, - фыркнула Пасифика, - если бы твои предки знали, что вы опять мир спасли, они бы поняли, что любой в Гравити Фолз смог бы дать вам приют!   
\- Тогда позаботься о наших стариках, - попросил я её. - Они ворчливые, но хорошие.   
\- Да я уж знаю, - Пасифика слабо улыбнулась и взяла меня за руку. - Слушай, Диппер... Насчёт Билла...   
\- М? - удивился я. Девушка отвернулась, всё ещё не отпуская мою руку, и я понял, что она скрывает смущение.   
\- Я не знаю, что у вас там, - сказала она. - Но если что - позвони мне?   
Я поджал губы.   
\- Пасифика, ты не должна так говорить. Ты такого не заслужила.   
\- Я знаю, - отрезала она высокомерно, тут же взяв себя в руки. - Позвонишь мне, как друг!   
Я улыбнулся. Другое дело.   
Приехал автобус; мы погрузили свои вещи и в последний раз обняли дядю Стэна и дядю Форда.   
\- Не скучайте! - напутствовала им Мэйбл. - У вас есть, чем заняться. Мы будем вам писать!   
Первой в автобус зашла Пухля: Мэйбл чуть не потеряла свою свинку, но потом нашла её спрятавшуюся дома у Кэнди.   
\- Диппер, берегись Билла, - сказал Стэн. - Я ему не доверяю! Лучше бы ты его поймал!   
\- Оставь парня в покое, Стэнли! - возмутился Форд. - Диппер уезжает до следующего лета, а ты ему всё мозги пилишь! Учись хорошо, мальчик мой, - обратился он ко мне. - Буду ждать тебя следующим летом.   
\- Конечно, дядя, - я улыбнулся. - Дядя Стэн, расслабься. Всё будет хорошо. Ещё увидимся!   
Началась долгая дорога домой. Я рассказывал Мэйбл всё, что с нами приключилось, во всех подробностях - скрывать от сестры мне было нечего. Теперь я наконец мог поделиться целой, неисковерканной историей о том, что произошло и как произошло: как я болел чумой, как нас захватили пираты, как я попал в лапы инквизиции - даже о печальной судьбе Маргарет Митчем я рассказал: к моему удивлению, Мэйбл была не в восторге от этого персонажа, но потом я понял, что она просто заревновала меня, своего брата, искавшего какую-то замену великолепной своей сестре. Рассказал я и о долгом пути в Гранаду, и о том, как мы запечатывали там демона, и как мы доставали маску, и о Джонатане Пэйдже я тоже рассказал, поведал о том, как я чуть не стал монстром, и как я спас Вэнди, и о том, что тогда, там, в лесу, мы видели меня и Билла, только старше.   
\- Хотела бы я быть с вами там, - мечтательно произнесла Мэйбл, - но с другой стороны, это было бы жутко некомфортно!   
\- Это некомфортно - не то слово, - согласился я. - Горячей воды днём с огнём не сыщешь, везде блохи, болезни и антисанитария, спишь на соломе, если повезёт, а если не повезёт - то прямо на земле... А как меня штормило на корабле - это просто жесть.   
Я достал свой телефон - там была единственная фотография меня и Билла вместе, селфи.   
\- Интересно, куда ж его понесло, - пробормотал я, вглядываясь в лицо Сайфера. - И почему он меня выбрал?   
\- Он таким родился, - сказала Мэйбл, положив голову на плечо. - Белиал - демон, который предпочитает однополые отношения. Я читала про него. Я думаю, ты привлёк его внимание ещё давно. Сам знаешь, когда.   
\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся я. - Он сам говорил, что сначала хотел меня подставить, забросив в Средневековье. А когда я заболел...   
\- Очень уж быстро, не находишь? - усмехнулась сестра. Я не стал спорить - возможно, она и была права. - Но вы мило смотритесь вместе.   
\- Надеюсь, он вернётся, - буркнул я. - И я дам ему по морде.   
Шок родителей от моего внешнего вида был недолгим - они, услышав про Хижину, думали, что я въеду в квартиру на инвалидной коляске, но я развеял их страхи. Поседевшие виски были укрыты под кепкой - в принципе, двадцать первый век, я мог их перекрасить. Что касается шрамов и татуировок - пока что они были скрыты под одеждой, и я собирался скрывать их так долго, как это могло быть возможным. Мэйбл за выбритые виски пожурили, но не сильно - выбитых на голове и на теле узоров тоже пока ещё не заметили. Такое ощущение, что наши родители, как всегда, были поглощены своею собственной жизнью: быстро расспросив нас про лето, они принялись вываливать на нас кучу своих новостей: и предложения на наш день рождения, и городские сплетни, и новое мамино платье, и про отцовский автомобиль, про соседа напротив и про диету для Пухли, и про отпуск на побережье, и про выход Англии из Евросоюза. Мы вяло слушали, больше думая про то, что бы подумали родители, если бы узнали, чем на самом деле занимались их дети во время летних каникул; что же до меня, я вообще по документам был всё ещё шестнадцатилетним, и мне якобы только через пару дней исполнится семнадцать, хотя это было, конечно, не так.   
\- Диппер, ты так вырос! - щебетала мама, - ты возмужал!   
Я не ощущал себя "возмужавшим" - разве что перестал быть тощим, как жердь.   
\- Мэйбл, детка, ну зачем ты состригла волосы?   
\- Мам, они и так густые, сейчас так модно!   
Закипел чайник, распакованы были вещи, чемоданы убраны. Мы с Мэйбл сидели на своих кроватях в комнате.   
\- Не думаешь, что нам пора бы уже отдельные комнаты? - спросила она.   
\- Если честно, удивлён, что ты начала этот разговор, - ответил я. - Но ты права. Мы повзрослели.   
\- Особенно ты, - слабо улыбнулась сестра. - Как ни крути, а теперь ты точно меня старше.   
\- Но мы всё ещё близняшки, - напомнил я ей. - Ты не думаешь, что мы самые уникальные близнецы на свете? Единственные близнецы с разницей в возрасте в два года.   
\- Чёрт побери, ты прав! - выпалила Мэйбл. - За всю историю Вселенной!   
\- Дети, идите ужинать! - крикнула мама.   
Мы вышли в гостиную, и я оторопел.   
За столом сидел Билл - сидел и ухмылялся, упиваясь вниманием к собственной персоне. Мэйбл едва слышно охнула и вцепилась в мою руку, но вскоре смогла совладать с собой.   
\- Мама, а кто это? - сделав непроницаемое лицо, спросил я.   
\- Диппер, как невежливо. Это мистер Сайфер, наш сосед напротив, я же тебе говорила, что он зайдёт на чай. Между прочим, очень образованный человек, преподаёт историю в университете, - сказала мама.   
\- Вы мне льстите, миссис Пайнс.   
\- Нисколько. Это мои дети, Диппер и Мэйбл, я вам говорила...   
\- Я могу давать частные уроки, - едва сдерживая смех, сказал Билл. Я уже и не знал, что мне делать - броситься ему на шею или немного подправить красивое лицо, но с эмоциями смог совладать и просто уселся за стол.   
\- Почему ты исчез и ничего не сказал? - спросил я.   
\- Извини, вышло так, что когда я закончил устраивать свои дела здесь, я стал здесь человеком, - сказал Билл. - И чем ехать обратно в Орегон за тобой, решил подождать тебя здесь. Заодно и квартирку снял себе славную, - и он оскалился в ехидной ухмылке. - Ну, признайся, скучал?   
\- Конечно, скучал, - вздохнул я. - Телефон, видимо, не для тебя создан? Мог бы хоть написать...   
\- Нет у меня твоего номера, - ответил Сайфер. - Я человек, а значит, уязвим и несовершенен.   
\- О чём вы там уже шепчетесь? - спросила мама. - Диппер, хочешь после школы заняться историей?   
А почему нет, подумал я. Всё-таки это действительно моя сильная сторона.   
\- Это точно, - буркнул Билл. - В истории ты смыслишь больше, чем в верховой езде.   
\- Я тебе больше никогда не поверю, - прошипел я.   
\- Ты просто говоришь вслух, - шепнул в ответ Билл. - В общем, заходи, Диппер. Я живу напротив.  
\- Конечно, зайду, - фыркнув, ответил я. - С удовольствием.   
Мэйбл хихикнула, а я спихнул ладонь Сайфера со своего колена. Он схватил меня за руку, и наши пальцы переплелись - я с облегчением почувствовал знакомое тепло. Как же здорово, что он всё-таки здесь - и ведь до конца жизни не отвяжется, как и обещал.   
\- Я тоже успел соскучиться. С возвращением, золотце.


End file.
